The Lost Children of Cybertron
by black dragon
Summary: 07 based an old man discovered something that has been buried for millions of years. what is the destiny of these lost children of cybertron? and what does it mean for a Seeker named Radon in the end?
1. Unwanted Discovery

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS EXCEPT THE ONES I MADE UP**

**A/N: Random idea that just popped into my head. I had to try something new. Warning though might be Mary Sue because I suck at character development. If you don't like then don't read or flame me got it! I am sick of stupid flames it is like prejudice. Heed my warning well. **

_**Summary: When strange happenings by unknown mechs cause the Autobots to become suspicious of Decepticon Activities, what they don't know is that they only know half the truth. **_

**TRANSFORMERS: THE LOST KIDS **

_Prologue Hawaii 1982_

_Kaulapapa Molokai _

_If Kamaka Pakele had anything to do with what have happened years ago he would not have bothered. Giving his age he was actually one of the youngest patients at the Kaulapapa facility. Having been stricken with Leprosy at the age of 10 he was banished to this place back in the 1930's now however this place was home to him. _

_He did not let his disfigurement get to him. He was missing his hair that was for sure on most of his body but his head. His graying hair prematurely grey for his age. He was missing his left ear and most of his right arm. Being left handed sure can be a pain at first but after much practice Kamaka had grown used to it. It was at this time that Kamaka was learning to use the old Macintosh computer that was left behind from the first computer models. _

_Being as old as it was it never occurred to Kamaka to get a new one. As he typed the computer keys to learn the computer with very old floppy disks he could hear a rumble just outside his house. Kamaka went to investigate thinking that the wild pigs had gotten into his yard again. Carrying his gun out he was surprised however to see not a pig but a dog. Growling he cocked his gun with his one hand a trick he learned while watching too many war movies and action flicks. _

"_You sunnavahbitch!" he growled his thickly accented voice growled hoarse as ever. The dog growled but when it eyed the gun it ran. Kamaka could see the collar that it wore. _

"_Stupid mutt!" he said and went after the dog._

_It was the same dog that made it's way down into the peninsula a feral dog left behind by a group of hunters probably. _

_Feeling annoyed Kamaka set off after the dog determined to finish it off this time. _

_As he walked into the familiar rainforest he could hear the dog some ways off. _

_Unknowingly however he was being followed. _

_A razor back boar followed the cripple as he made his way on the beaten path towards the dog's sound. When out of nowhere the boar made its move. Charging it ran straight for Kamaka. Kamaka sensing this raised his rifle and backing away. Just as he was about to fire he tripped on a branch and the shot went wide. Sending him falling into the underbrush and down a steep hole into darkness. _

_It was quite sometime before Kamaka opened his eyes but the smell of mildew and something else drew him to open his eyes. Looking up the sun met his eyes from far above him, __**where am I?**__ He thought as he made his way further into the cave. _

_The cave itself was very dark,_

_**Must be an old lava tube**__ he thought_

_Kamaka walked further into the cave seeing as he can't get out on his own. He luckily always carried a flashlight with him since pigs tend to raid his yard well after dark. Turning on the light he followed the old tunnel long into the dark like the stupid person that he was. _

_As he walked deeper into the tunnel Kamaka began to notice that the tunnel was growing larger cavern. Being someone of his age Kamaka was feeling very tired after all his old bones began to hurt and he wondered if he had injured himself during the fall. As he began to get further in the pain in his legs are more then just painful they are down right unbearable. Kamaka had to sit down and so he did. _

_However when he sat down things were not as they seem. _

_It seems as if he hit a panel of sorts because the wall right behind him gave way and he fell behind it. As he did so he dropped his flashlight and the sound of grinding stone and metal closing behind him was all that Kamaka could hear. The echo of the door closing was all that he could hear until an eerie silence filled everything. It was getting to the point where Kamaka felt claustrophobic. _

_Feeling around with his hands he finally felt around the walls and was surprised to find the walls were in fact smooth. __**Must be from the lava**__ he thought as he probed deeper. _

_As he probed deeper he became suddenly aware of the metallic sound that the floor was making. He tripped a few times also and fallen down some shallow holes. Kamaka became more aware as he began to test the ground in front of him. He did not know it but he had the distinct feeling that he was walking in circles. _

_He felt for the walls and kept his hands there as a guide as he walked around more having nothing else to do like the idiot that he was. __**Why didn't I wait back at the entrance?**__ He asked himself, __**oh yeah! I am an IDIOT!**__ He shouted to himself in his head. "I am an IDIOT!" he shouted this time out loud. _

_This time there was a rumbling noise that could be heard. Kamaka stopped and listened. _

_The rumbling had gotten louder as if it was heading right towards him. _

_Kamaka held his breath hoping it was not a landslide he did not need one right now. As he waited for the sound to go away he suddenly became aware of another sound that filled his ears. It was the sound of metal shifting and electronic pulses. __**I thought those were on T.V. or something**__ the old man thought as he walked further trying to get away from the sound. _

_Just as he was about to move his hands slipped on the wall and he hit some sort of panel because the next thing he knows it lit up. The button he pushed was a little larger then his hand but hit shown like a ruby. _

_Kamaka did not know what he had hit but for some reason the ground began to shake as lights began to light up the area. The lights he soon to find out were part of the tunnels that he was traveling in. __**what the hell?**__ He asked himself _

_More and more lights began to fill the tunnels and soon Kamaka found himself in the mists of some sort of ship. The ship itself was made of metal just like what he had felt but the rooms were enormous. The bright lights blinded Kamaka at first till his eyes adjusted to the sight of light again. As he walked down the tunnel he noticed that the surrounding holes were also very large as if giants walked the halls. _

_As he walked further into the ship the ship lit and the halls became full of light as if guiding him. Kamaka hesitantly followed and soon after much walking found himself in a vast room. _

_The room itself was strangely lit in a bright blue light. _

_Kamaka held up his arm to shield his eyes against the light. That light quickly faded to a more tolerable level as his eyes adjusted to the light. When he finally could get his bearings Kamaka realized that he was in some sort of ship or something. "Where am I?" he asked himself suddenly he saw something that began to blink before him. _

_It was then that an image began to form and Kamaka was knocked back as the form of a giant robot took shape. _

_It was female that much it reminded him of a woman as she stood before him. The image began to say something in a strange beeping language that Kamaka did not understand, "Um I don't think I understood you very well," he said and the machine stopped chatting and then there was a weird gargling noise coming from it before it repeated the comment in English. _

"_**Identify yourself at once!"**__ a deep but definitely female voice answered_

"_I am Kamaka Pakele I am sorry I landed in your ship but I really must get back if I can find the way…." He began to babble_

"_You are malfunctioning," said the female voice_

"_You're body is badly damaged and from my scans you had it for a while…Kamaka," she replied_

"_Um yeah it was from a disease called Hansen's disease or better known as Leprosy I was sick with it when I was younger." He replied_

"_You've been injured recently as well," was the reply and Kamaka could see where he had been hurt but the pain has long since been residing on the side only know made itself known. "Yeah," he said, "I am old so I don't heal as fast," he said. _

"_I can repair you this ship has been equipped to deal with Organics as well," replied the robot.  
"Um thanks…I did not get your name?" he said_

"_I am called Nanobite," she replied and Kamaka nodded, "You can step into one of the tubes and I can repair the damage done recently if you feel offended by me repairing you fully," she said, "Yeah that would be nice," he said and putting his full trust into the robot that now that he looks at her was kind of transparent. _

_It was quite some time later that he emerged feeling better now that he no longer supported a sore foot and aching head. _

"_All systems online," she said as Kamaka emerged and looked up at the robot. "I am not even wet?" he said looking himself up and down. He remembers being in fluid for quite a bit. _

"_Why are you here anyways Nanobite?" Kamaka asked after some time spent exploring the ship with the robot behind him. _

"_I have to see to it that the children are functional," she said, "Um children?" he asked. "The children of my kind are kept here and only children." Replied Nanobite as she walked down the hall. _

_Kamaka followed the hologram as he soon learned. Into another room this one was filled with glowing orbs of light each attached to wires and even more so to tubes, "What is this?" he asked. _

"_They are the children they are long overdue for a body," Nanobite said, "I need to transfer the sparks to sparkling forms," she said as she began to send commands to metallic grappling hands that Kamaka only now noticing. Each one looks like a baby to him almost metallic babies. _

"_So Nanobite are these babies like human babies," he said, "They are like human babies but we require an energy source called Energon. Without it we will not survive while I was chatting with you I've found a way to convert Earth's energy into something the children can safely consume using your fuels." She said as she removed the first spark and it landed in the shell and immediately wires began to surround it as it connected to the systems. _

_She then went on to explain more about her planet. About the war between the beings known as Autobots and Decepticons and about something called the 'purge,'_

"_The purge?" asked Kamaka, _

"_The purge is when Lord High Protector Megatron ordered his Decepticons to kill off the only other method of procreating their species and that is the creatures like herself know as Femme and natural born Sparklings. _

_Sparklings as Kamaka took notes on are actually balls of light that he is currently seeing. After placing each and every one (10 total five Autobots and five Decepticons) in their bodies they began to come online and click and squeal in their language. "I wish I could help them further but unfortunately I no longer have the means to do so," she said and explained about the damage that her ship has sustained when it crashed on earth. _

_Kamaka nodded his head in understanding, "I will be glad to help out," _

_TBC_


	2. 24 Years later Hickem Airshow

**DISCLAIMER: IN THE FIRST CHAPTER**

**A/N: ok so this turned out to be a multi chapter fic I wondered how long this will last with random Ideas till I get slammed with flames. Just to warn you now this might contain Mary Sues, and Out of Characters due to my lack of putting people right. Please if you don't like the story don't flame me just don't read it. I really suck in putting people in character oh well on with the story. **

**This is also a combo of G1, Beast wars, Unicron trilogy and various books and comics I've found on the net.**

**THE LOST CHILDREN OF CYBERTRON **

**Chapter 2: 24 years later**

"Hey you can't catch me!" yelled an F-15 as it zoomed past an F-22 and did a corkscrew that was far too tight for any human pilot to maneuver.

"Rodan you piece of Shark Bait I can beat you anytime!," yelled the F-22 as it shot after the F-15.

The two jets raced around the skies and through the clouds as the skies opened up for them from the passing storm.

"Hey Radon come on now what is a Seeker Decepticon like you going to do about it? Try catching me instead?" yelled her brother Rodan as he flipped over again and shook his afterburners something no pilot or plane in the Air Force could do.

"You are going to regret it Autobot!" laughed Radon as she chased her brother through the skies and shutting off her engines let herself glide through the strong upper atmospheric winds and she waited.

"Yoo-hoo! Radon come on where are you?" asked Rodan as he flew below her. It was then that Radon transformed and dropped

Right on Rodan

"Hey no fair!" yelled Rodan

"Why?" asked Radon as she transformed again and flew beside him.

"You've heard what Papa said about that kind of tactics!" said Rodan as he did a barrel roll.

Rodan laughed after the fact that is until two jets flew beside them.

"Alright you two having fun?" was the question from the jet

"Yes sir!" they said laughing.

"Well the air show is about to start so why don't you two go on and perform eh; the audience is waiting," he said his voice light.

Rodan and Radon both siblings even though they bore different emblems only shrugged. Something you never see in jet. Both took off towards the Hickem Air Force Base.

Audiences from all over the city of Honolulu gather to watch the event that year after year brings people to enjoy it here in Hawaii. The Hickem Air Force Base's annual Air Show which people find to be the best one ever. The air show showed its usual flying pilots performing stunts unlike anything anyone has seen before but the stars of the show are about to arrive.

"Alright everyone give it a hand for our favorite star pilots Rodan and Radon!" yelled the M.C. as he directed the audience to the F-15 and the F-22.

IN THE STANDS

"As you can see Mr. Secretary our finest jets in the making are about to perform," said the General in charge of the Hawaii based station.

John Keller Secretary of Defense for the United States of America sat with everyone else in his civilian clothes enjoying the spectacle as heavy metal music began to play and Keller having a teenage daughter back in Washington knows the song as Disturb's _This Moment_ and saw that the song fit the two jets that began to perform.

John saw that they flew overhead and was surprised that indeed it was an F-22 Raptor and an F-15 Eagle. The two jets began to do their act. It was suddenly that the engines suddenly stopped as the sound died and both jets began to plummet to the earth spinning what seemed to be out of control. Screams could be heard as people gazed as the jets eyes fixed. John watched as they jets came closer and closer together till they are almost touching and he could have sworn that they were high fiving.

"Show offs!" said an amused voice and John turned towards the voice a girl of about seventeen sat next to him. Her deeply tanned skin and flowing dark hair sat next to him. Her face was full of amusement as she watched and so John turned back towards the audience his attention on the jets.

The jets continued to drop from the high altitude and it appears that they are heading for the crew on the ground who began to run.

At the last moment however they split apart and flew upwards again blasting the audience with sand and hot air. The jets then gotten really close again and spun upwards to the delight of the audience. As the song ended and another heavy metal one started to play John was impressed with the selection of music at Seether's _Remedy_ began to play. The two jets continued to dance close to each other and did looping tricks around the Falcons that also performed with them doing their normal routines but the two jets were masters of the skies.

Radon began to do a corkscrew towards the ground twisting like an aerial drill until she did a loop right above the audience and Rodan spun really fast around her.

John knew for a fact that jets like those could not perform those maneuvers without endangering the pilots and when he pulled his binoculars on one of the wings he was surprised by the symbol there.

_Autobots?_

That image finally came to his head and the memories flooded back of Mission City and the Transformers he had left behind. The song changed again and he did not recognize came on the speakers. The two jets touched tip to tip with their noses something that no one could think was possible. Both of them he could hear laughing the whole way.

_Are they both Autobots?_ He asked himself and zoomed in on the other Jet and found to his horror the Decepticon insignia. But this Decepticon he sees is just content to fly with the Autobot with him or her no guns at all. It was as if this Decepticon did not care to fight at all. All this one wanted to do was _play._

As the aerial maneuvers came to an end the two jets flew away and John could have sworn that they waved at the audience.

"Wow that was something!" said the boy on his right and the Secretary of Defense saw the joy in the young one, "Can we do this again next year mom!" he said and the parents only smiled and walked away.

John felt that he needed to talk to the general. As he walked towards the man who like him was wearing civilian clothes the dark skinned man turned and saluted to the Secretary having recognized him instantly.

"Mr. Secretary enjoyed our little show?" he asked

"Why yes Maurice I wanted to know more about those two jets?" he asked

"Rodan and Radon?" Maurice asked

"Yes the very same," John asked his voice was a bit stern but the General only smiled an easy going smile.

"I guess the cat's out of the bag eh?" he said and ushered him over, "It was only a matter of time before word got to you that we have been keeping Transformers on base," he said laughing.

"You think this is funny?" John asked,

"Why yes Kamaka did say that the others that you've probably met are adults after all and battle hardened," said the general as he led them to the airfield where the two jets are getting washed.

"Ah man why did you have to run over the ice cream truck Rodan!" Radon grumbled as she was getting the last of the ice cream off of her.

"Well ssssoooooorrrrrrryyyyy!" shouted Rodan as he got his underside cleaned.

"What ever now my intakes are going to be clogged till the mechanics do a flush," Radon complained

"Or you can go swimming," said Rodan laughing.

"Will you two just shut up so I can finish gosh!" yelled a human voice.

It was the very same girl that was with John earlier as she finished cleaning the last of the ice cream off of Radon. The twins had tried to land back in the air field but Rodan having not waited till the call clear tried to land early only landing as an Ice cream truck was trying to leave the premises. Hip hop music was blaring loudly as she and a few of the neighborhood kids took to cleaning the jets.

John came around the corner and was amazed at the kids as they cleaned the last of the ice cream off of the jets. He now had a clear view of the two symbols but there was something strange about them. Both jets wore their respective symbols on their wings but just under the cockpit near the nose was another symbol.

It was a combination of both Decepticon and Autobot with the left side being the Decepticon and the right being half of the Autobot it was like one symbol but only half of the faces on each side. They blended in perfectly and being surrounded by something that was totally different and earthlike. A fiery bird surrounding the symbol with some strange vine going around them. The words on the bottom are in both English and what John recognized as Cybertronian. The words, "Till all are one," shown brightly in the midday light.

"Hey guys!" called Maurice as he walked up to them,

"Hey Maurice wassup!" said one of the kids.

He appeared to be around seventeen years of age and his very dark skin gave contrast to his very Asian looks. Right behind him was another Asian.

"What is the meaning of these kids on this base General?" asked John with a very stern look to his face.

"Sorry sir but these are the kids who are closest to the robots and are given special clearance by the governor herself." Said Maurice.

"Hey are we done yet?" asked one of the jets and John suddenly became aware of the Autobot near him.

"Yeah Rodan you are done now," said the dark girl as she leapt off the other jet and hosed them both down to show their sleek forms.

"I feel good," said Radon

"Hey Sonic you got anything else on! This song sucks!" yelled Rodan and Radon remained silent aware of the man staring at her.

"It is alright guys this is Secretary of Defense John Keller," Maurice said.

All music stopped right then an there and the robots became aware of the old man standing there.

"It is alright guys he knows about the kids in fact he met the adults on the mainland," Maurice said and it was then that everyone started to approach him well _who _approached was more like it.

"Um so he knows about us?" asked one jet

"Yep," replied the general.

Just on cue the first jet the F-15 transformed and John was amazed at this seeing the Autobot for the first time.

He was about to say some retort at the general's directions about letting civilians work on _Military_ machines but after watching them finish cleaning and then inspecting the jets Keller gave in a bit. Still though he turned to the general,

"Why wasn't I informed of this?" he asked,

"Because I was under strict orders not to," was the reply

"By whom?" he asked

"The former President of the United States sir President Reagan sir back in the early eighties when these kids were first activated." He said and Keller nodded.

"Understood my apologies General but explain to me why these kids are here?" he asked.

"They are the family of the jets sir," was the reply.

"Family?" asked John.

"Yeah they are the family to the two jets. For it was their grandfather and then their father who raised them." Replied the general as he walked over to the radio.

"Alright Sonic you can stop pretending you know Secretary Keller knows all about you," he said and the radio played another song but then given the look the general gave the radio it stopped and transformed into something that Keller barely recognized of its alternative form.

He was strongly reminded of the Decepticon Frenzy.

The robot in front of him bore the Autobot symbol on his chest and it was then that Keller became aware of the computer springing up from one of the kid's pockets and transformed into something resembling the Nokia-bot.

The smaller bot however was a Decepticon but unlike Frenzy or the Nokia – bot it did not fight back.

"Let me introduce the bots to you after they all assemble." He said and Keller suddenly became aware of all the robots staring at him.

"Um why is his face red?" asked the Frenzy-look alike.

"Hey did he just have a happy hour like how Jim and David sometimes have with a female?" asked the boom box.

A glare from one of the jets silenced him.

"Um I think he has sunburn," clicked another robot the laptop.

The Laptop transformed into something that also resembles Frenzy but he was a bit bulkier and smaller and last but not least the F-22 transformed into something resembling Starscream, but the qualities of the robot make is appear more graceful, more sleek and more _feminine. _

The robots stood in front of Keller some looking down and others looked up.

"Um I am John Keller Secretary of Defense," he said straightening himself up.

"We know who you are," said the Decepticon jet.

"Yes I guess you saw me on T.V.," Keller replied.

A big "Yes," was all he gotten as he stared at the robots in general.

"Ooookkkkkk," he said staring and it was then that he was literally attacked by a flying ball of metal.

Excited chattering came from the being and Keller managed to get it off of him to stare at a very familiar Nokia phone.

"What in the world!" he said,

"I guess I need to make an introduction that is the newest member of our family since Sector Seven kindly gave him to me," said an older voice.

Everyone turned to find an elderly looking Hawaiian man standing near the newest robot that joined them.

Kamaka Pakele observed the faces before him before finally turning to the Secretary of Defense.

"Ah Mr. Secretary I see that our air show impressed you?" he asked greeting the other man.

"Um yes it has Mr. Pakele," getting the name right the first time.

Kamaka smiled before the turned to the small Nokia phone.

"Scrappy get off of the Secretary of Defense that is rude!" he scolded and the little bot leapt off of him.

The Nokia bot ran back to Kamaka's outstretched hand and the little bot chattered and clicked happily. He then turned to the secretary of defense before muttering his apologies, "I am sorry about that sir," Kamaka said.

"It is alright," Keller replied as he looked at the little bot in his hand.

The Nokia bot happily chatted with him even though Keller was not paying attention to him.

The other phone bot which turns out to be a Nextel i-580 only shrugged before going up to Keller. It offered one of its small spider like legs to the Secretary and Keller shook with it.

"I called Mosquito but everyone calls me 'Skeeter,'" he said in perfect English.

"Dis is Scrappy," he pointed another leg to the Nokia.

"Um how is it still alive?" Keller asked,

"Nanobite helped," said one of the kids.

"Nanobite?" Keller asked

"She is the computer that was taking care of the kids when they have been sparks," replied Kamaka.

"Where is this computer?" asked Keller

"Back on Molokai where I live," Kamaka replied as he laughed at the look on the Secretary's face.

"Don't worry she can't do much and the others can't do much either. Besides she has Artemis with her and that car can take care of her just fine." Kamaka said

"Besides let's finish introductions shall we,"

And just as he said that the water just beyond the bay exploded and a giant dolphin-like creature flew out of the water. The creature gave a giant squeal before transforming into a robot.

"Ack! Are you on crack or something Titan!" yelled one of the kids a white kid.

"Yeah I am on crack whore!" he laughed but when he saw the stern look on Kamaka's face his laughing stopped.

"Sorry Papa," he said looking slum.

"Introduce yourself Titan this is the secretary of defense," Kamaka said showing the now soaked John Keller.

"My apologies sir," replied the monster.

"Um what are you?" he asked Titan,

"Oh sorry about that!" he said laughing, "I am what is termed an Ichthyosaur an ancient reptile from your prehistory. Somehow I was born like this when trying to decide my alt form," he said laughing.

"I am Titan by the way," he said and Keller nodded,

It was then that the boom box spoke up, "Everyone calls me Sonic," he said and his appearance is like that of a spiky headed individual. "Yes I look like the hedgehog almost but I don't run so fast," he said shrugging.

"I is Stitch!" said the laptop as he showed off his light blue colors in a macho pose.

That earned him a whack on the head from Sonic.

Stitch straightened up and like Sonic extended his hand to be shaken.

Keller felt strange having to shake the hands of these strange bots. He then turned to the car that was behind him and pointed. The car then walked up and got onto one knee,

"I am Zenith," he said and shyly walked away from Kamaka and crowds and transformed back into a car. Keller could clearly see the Autobot insignia on his tailgate.

"Don't mind him he is a bit shy," said a rather deep metallic voice and Keller turned to see the giant among them as he too got onto his hands and knees.

"Sorry I am Goliath as you can see," he said pointing to himself and Keller could see from the parts of his body that he transforms into a shuttle.

"He is the oldest among us," said the other robot one of the jets.

"Hi there," he said and the Autobot then got on his knees and extended two fingers.

"The name is Rodan and this is my sister Radon," he said and the Decepticon jet sneered at him before turning and leaped into the air. She transformed and flew off.

"Well now that introductions it is getting rather late and I have a flight to catch back home," said Kamaka and with that Rodan transformed and the old man was helped into Rodan's cockpit by Titan.

The jet then proceeded onto the runway before taking off.

"What was that all about?" Keller asked

"Well sir I think he is going to have a talk with Radon she doesn't like politicians." General Maurice replied.

"So these children were under the protection of the government the whole time?" Keller asked and the man nodded.

"Yep," was the reply back

"Well you do know about the adults on the mainland right?" Keller asked

"Yes sir we are aware of them though the children are reluctant to go into mainland waters especially Radon." Maurice replied.

"I can understand perfectly general and I want a full report of the events of 24 years prior all the way to now about their progress and how is it that I was never notified." Said Keller and the man nodded.

"You shall have that report in 48 hours," Maurice said.  
"I have to make a phone call to the president." With that Keller walked away towards his waiting car to take him back to his hotel.

Oh what a vacation this turned out to be.

TBC

**a/n: so what do you think? I know it was a little boring but I need to figure somethings out and hopefully I will stay away from anymore pot smokers. I swear to got second hand smoking makes you sick. **

**blackdragon**


	3. You were Very Rude

**DISCLAIMER: ON THE FIRST CHAPTER**

**A/N: I would like to seriously apologize about the previous chapters having nasty comments to flamers. I know you guys provide criticism in all I appreciate that but things like "your story sucks!" instead of criticism is just wrong and it crawled up my ass for quite a while. I owe you guys a big apology for that. **

**Just as a reference as to who is who here is a quick peek.**

**Humans**

**John Keller (As in the Movie) – Secretary of Defense**

**Kamaka Pakele – The Kids grandfather figure and man who found the sparklings**

**Linda – Governor of Hawaii**

**General Maurice – Head of Hickem Air Force Base; Pearl Harbor**

**Alex Pakele – Kamaka's granddaughter **

**Lori – Alex's Sister**

**Kyouji Arakaki – Alex's cousin and best friend**

**Cybertronian Kids (As stated from the last chapter and ordered from oldest to youngest)**

**Goliath – Autobot, transforms into a space Shuttle**

**Titan – Decepticon, transforms into an ichthyosaur-like bot**

**Radon – Decepticon, transforms into an F-22 Raptor**

**Rodan – Autobot, Transforms into an F-15 Eagle**

**Sonic – Autobot, Transforms into a MP3 player**

**Stitch – Decepticon, Transforms into a Dell Inspiron 1150 **

**Mosquito (Skeeter) – Decepticon, Transforms into a Nextel I-580**

**Artemis – Autobot, Transforms into a Honda off road Motorcycle (I know nothing of motorcycles any ideas post it in your review**

**Zenith – Autobot, Transforms into a 2001 Ford Focus**

**Scrappy – Decepticon, Transforms into a Nokia N93i **

**Peruses – Decepticon (Diseased), Transformation none**

**Oh I also owe an apology for having the last chapter seem boring. And I apologize for giving everyone Non-Transformerish names but you will find out why later in the story.**

**I know it is a bit boring and rushed but I had a lot of things going on so hopefully this chapter is better. **

**Oh and a misspell on Kaulapapa it is Kalaupapa **

**THE LOST CHILDREN OF CYBERTRON**

**Chapter 3: You Were Very Rude!**

To say Kamaka was not pleased was an understatement he was down right angry at Radon when the Decepticon Seeker flew off. Having asked her twin brother for a ride home he rode through the clouds on a very smooth ride. Rodan being an advanced robot was able to have climate controls and gravity controls to him that lets Kamaka ride smoothly without the G-Forces bothering him.

As he flew onwards towards Kalawao peninsula Kamaka's thoughts went back to Radon and her sudden departure.

"Something wrong Papa?" Rodan's voice came over the radio

"The Day when will your sister get over her hatred of politicians then the world will know peace, but until then she is just going to hear it form me," he said

"Do you even know where she went?" Rodan asked.

"No but I have a feeling I know where," Kamaka replied.

PELEKUNU VALLEY MOLOKAI

"_Stupid pieces of SHARK BAIT!"_ Radon roared in every language that she knows even Cybertronian.

She sat alone on a rock overlooking the sea shore. The gentle waves lapped over the black sand beach and Radon was deep in thought.

_Why did they bring him here?! Why another Politician? Didn't they remember what happened last time they did this?_ Radon sighed as she looked at the ocean.

"Well if it isn't my metal angel from the skies, the thunderbird of the heavens, how are you doing Radon?" said a voice with a surfer accent.

"What do you want Alan?" she growled

"Aw what crawled up your metal ass Stormy?" he asked using Radon's nickname that he'd given her.

"Nothing," she said and stood up, "I should go," she said.

"Wait what is wrong with you?" he asked

"Politicians," was all she said as she took off again.

When she gotten back to where the Cybertronian Younglings stayed at the old abandoned space ship just hidden under the island of Molokai did Radon finally relax. She walked towards her quarters her mind a bit calmer then earlier but still a bit riled up.

"You were very rude to Secretary Keller," said a firm voice and Radon turned to stare down at Kamaka.

The old man stood there with his cane giving a stern look that the seeker backed away from.

"Papa!" she said

"Don't papa me Radon you know what you've just did?" he asked.

"Um insulted that Keller guy?" she said

"The _Secretary of Defense!_" Kamaka growled

"So?" Radon said,

"So Radon you have got to let this hatred of government officials go! I know what those Sector Seven guys did to you, Rodan and Scrappy, as well as Peruses is by no means an excuse to hate every single politician that comes around. What about Linda? Don't you like her?" he asked.

"Linda is different she was not a politician when I met her," Radon growled.

"Look Radon why do you hate them so much?" he asked her

"It is because they sit behind their desks and do nothing while others die for them," she said optics began to water and Kamaka shook his head.

"You are thinking about David aren't you?" he asked and Radon nodded.

David was one of Kamaka's sons who have gone to war back in the early 1990's during Operation Desert Storm. He was killed in combat during a raid in Kuwait, and then when word of his death reached home it affected everyone. Radon took it the worst since they were very close. She looked down as she remembered the politician that walked through the door.

----FLASHBACK

_Knocking was persistent as Radon watched from the forest nearby. By her dark green and black markings she was able to blend in with her surroundings. Being as small as she is the sparkling was able to watch as the man whom she thought was David go through the door. Being excited Radon rushed to the door only to be stopped by arguing. _

"_What do you mean David is ordered not to come home!" yelled a very angry Kamaka. _

"_By order of the United States Government and by Sector Seven; David Pakele was ordered to remain in Kuwait and the NBE'S sent to assist." Was the order. _

"_Who ordered this!" yelled Kamaka _

"_Sector Seven," was the reply. _

"_You tell Simmons that I will not cooperate this time they are children! Not some sort of science experiment! And I want my son home! His time is done why can't you bring him back!" Kamaka yelled practically screaming. _

"_Your son will come back when I say he can come back!" said the agent as he stormed out of the house and towards the vehicle. _

_Radon chose to follow even though her small legs can't keep up. _

_As she came near the car her audio sensors picked up the signal from within. _

"_Yes sir he won't cooperate do you have new orders on how to get the NBE's?" the agent's voice said. _

"_Let's make his son disappear for a time that way he will learn his lesson and cooperate." The voice on the other end said before hanging up. _

_The man as far as Radon was concerned bad news when they drove off she could hear the man say "Politicians," _

_----END FLASHBACK----_

Radon growled at the memory as she slammed her fist into the wall. "It was not fair," she began to cry black fluid leaking from her optics as she let loose a sob.

Kamaka walked up to the seeker and gently placed his hand on her leg.

"It is alright Radon you can let it out," he said gently and the seeker's sobs filled the room.

"Why did he have to leave!? Why!" she shouted into her wall.

"David made his own choices Radon you've got to respect that," Kamaka said

If Radon was a child about his size he would have hugged her but being that he is no longer the same size as her all he could do was stroke her leg while she sobbed into the wall.

Kamaka sighed and turned towards the transformer size desk and chair and to the picture frame on the desk.

It was of the entire family sparklings included when they were very young. It was around Christmas time and the sparklings first Christmas. It was the year before Peruses the youngest of the sparklings was taken by Sector Seven.

-----FLASHBACK

_Radon, Rodan and Peruses was playing out in the backyard with Kamaka and a few other Kalaupapa patients sitting on the porch talking. The sparklings were playing a game of dodge ball. It was Radon's turn inside as the other two tossed the ball at her to try and get her out. _

_Rodan went to get the ball to toss it back to his sister when he noticed the strange car. _

_The car was parked across from the house and it was then that the other patients noticed as well. _

"_Children come inside," one of the other patents said an old woman with a missing eye and almost no foot. _

_The sparklings ran inside with the woman following them. _

_Kamaka and the other man knew instantly that this was Sector Seven. He recognized that car anywhere. _

"_What are they doing here?" he growled and the other man got out his gun (just in case the pigs showed up)_

"_What do you want now?" Kamaka said loud enough for the men in the car. _

_There was no answer_

"_You know that won't work around here!" he shouted _

_Just as he said it the car door opened and armed men came rushing out. A surprised was issued by both men as many guns were pointed at them. _

"_You will surrender the NBE'S or else!" yelled the first agent. _

"_Over my dead body Pig Shit!" and with that Kamaka fired his rifle and one man went down. _

_Others began to fire as well and the old woman as old as she is also pulled out a rifle from under the table. _

"_You children get back to the ship now!" she shouted and the three sparklings ran out from behind. _

_But they did not make it very far. _

_One of the men grabbed Peruses from behind as well as the other two children. _

_The twins struggled in his hold while Peruses was fighting tooth and nail to say, or circuit for circuit. _

_They were taken to the van with Rodan yelling, "PAPA!" _

_It was all Kamaka ever need to do while he shot at the men trying to hold his surrogate grandchildren. _

_They threw the three into the van and drove off. _

_Radon and Rodan fought the hardest with Peruses fighting even harder, only to have someone reach from behind and pulled out a knife. _

"_Keep it up kiddies and your brother here will be terminated," said one of the men and to emphasize this he made it across his neck at where his neuro-circuits are. _

_The other two stopped as he threw Peruses into one of the back seats and then pointed a gun at them. The other two children kept silent while the ride there was cut short but the man turning into the airport where a private plane was waiting._

_The children stayed still as they were forced into the jet. _

_The sounds of a car coming form the other side of the airport was enough for Radon to bite the hand that held her and the man let her go. _

_She kicked him hard which because of what she is made of splintered his bones. Rodan followed suit but Peruses was not so lucky. _

_They shoved him into the jet before the twins could get away and Radon turned to help her brother only to be met by the blast of engines as the private jet roared to life. _

_Being flown back by the force of the jet she watched as the same man who had threatened her grandfather held down her little brother. _

"_PERUSES!" Radon shouted and Rodan turned around from mid run to find that the third member of their party was being taken. _

_The plane already made it to the runway and was taking off while the two children watched. _

_It was then that a comforting pair of arms wrapped themselves around the children. _

_Kamaka held them tightly as they returned the gesture looking for comfort. _

"_Where is Peruses?" he asked, _

"_They took him," was the reply he had gotten_

_----END FLASHBACK_

Kamaka stared at the picture and remembered that a few weeks after the incident Peruses was returned to them in pieces. That devastated the children so much that Linda at the time made a call to Washington to a friend of hers that was there. That man got her an appointment with some men. Linda being a Lawyer at the time went to Washington D.C. to meet with this person.

Well not much was said but Kamaka remembered when Linda returned that she wore a bright smile on her face.

Linda ended up meeting with the President of the United States after her case with the man whom she met in Washington. That same man led her to the President and he issued the order to protect the remaining children. The kids were grateful but at what price?

Radon stared down at the picture as well her features unreadable. A single black tear in her eye as it fell down her face. She will get what was coming to them even if she has to find them personally.

"I don't know papa what I heard that day was enough to make my circuits burn with enough hatred that I give Kilauea a run for its money." Radon said and Kamaka started to laugh.

"I know my little seeker, but you must let it go. If you are to progress into the future you must let go of this hatred. Sector Seven from what I've heard was not run by the Government for quite some time. In fact they have been disbanded," he said cheerfully.

"Really?" Radon asked

"Yes by none other then the Secretary of Defense himself and the current President of the United States," replied a happy Kamaka.

"You mean Sector Seven is gone?" she asked and the old man nodded.

"I got the news from Linda." Kamaka said and a huge grin crossed Radon's face.

"Now that I see that gorgeous smile on your face again my little seeker (even though technically she is really huge)

"Yeah thanks Papa," was all Radon could say.

TBC

**a/n: yes I know those who are Decepticons are suppose to kick the living shit out of humans, but you got to realize that Radon and the others are KIDS in Cybertronian. They are nothing but children and because they are raised on Earth and not on Cybertron they know nothing of the war…well they know about it but not directly involved so they don't know the old hatred between Autobots and Decepticons. Well enough for now see ya next time. **


	4. The Student Exchange

**DISCLAIMER: FOUND ON THE FIRST CHAPTER**

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing…..**

**Well anyhow last chapter was a flashback/back-story kind of thing with Radon and her rudeness to Keller. Well this chapter is basically a little (hopefully plot filler) to the story. **

**By the way I've only played Halo and Halo 2 never played Halo 3 yet and waiting for the game to come out so I can play it with my cousins**

**Sorry it is so slow….**

**THE LOST CHILDREN OF CYBERTRON**

**Chapter 4: The Student Exchange**

After that talk with Kamaka, Radon found herself in the living room with her twin brother, Sonic and Artemis playing a game of Halo 3 in multiplayer mode.

"Ah Slag! That bastard took my damn med kit!" shouted Rodan.

They played as a team the twins were Elites and the other two Spartans.

Music was blaring from across the room with Stitch attached to the sound system playing a mix that he and Sonic have been working on. Those two loved to come up with new music mixes and were pretty good at it. And for the hell of it one of the locals gave them a D.J. system that they were planning on getting rid of for a new one. Stitch and Sonic repaired it for good measure and placed new parts in it to make it work even better.

The sound of something crashing and cursing came right from another part of the room where the kids were working on homework. It seems as if one of the kids the one called Kyouji was cursing as he spilled Soda all over his homework.

"Ah Shit! That was three hours worth of math work!" he swore.

"You will watch your language young man!" a metallic voice said and Kyouji cringed at the sight of the hologram above him.

"Sorry Nanobite," he said

The computer only glared at him while he went to clean up his mess, and grabbed some more paper from his room to start on his homework again.

All the while the other two occupants of the study group a young woman with dark curly hair and slightly Asian looks. Her dark skin made her look more like one of those Exotic women from the Middle East like Egypt or something. And what makes her look more exotic was her lithe form like that of a dancer so basically she could knock out a boy with just looks, (or other parts of their bodies).

The girl across from her was a slightly chunky Asian girl with dark curly hair, and also dark skinned, but her reptilian green eyes made her appear as if she was related to a dragon. The boy however looked like the typical Asian with spiky straight black hair and fair skin. His athletic build and medium physique made him someone that would kick your ass with just a look.

All three kids or cousins are trying to finish their homework.

In the mean time….

"Ah Shit!" yelled Sonic as he threw down his controls. They had been playing the new Halo 3 game online with other players and Sonic just got himself killed by a Hunter – Elite. "Damnit!" he growled and the other three laughed.

"Hey Sonic you're about to respawn hurry up!" yelled Rodan as Sonic got up to get a cube of Energon.

As he sat down to play again Rodan smirked as she caught up to one of the grunts. "Alright Pit-Spawn eat rockets!" she said and blew a grunt out of the sky.

That same grunt was splattered all over the virtual wall.

It was then that the door to the living room opened and a short round Asian Woman entered. "Hey guys!" She said.

"Hey grandma!" was the reply.

"It is time for your lessons," she said and all the kids turned off what ever video game, T.V. show, music, and other wise turned towards the woman before them.

"Alright meet me in the training room in about ten minutes," she said and turned from them.

-----Training-------

Obun Pakele was the matriarch of this clan of Cybertronian children and her own flesh and blood. And as Matriarch it is her sworn duty to pass on the family's traditions and fighting styles. In this case it was a mixed style of Chinese Martial Arts. As teacher she made sure to teach her pupils discipline.

The children all gathered into the room that had been made like a training room of sorts. The floor was covered in what appeared to be mats and she was dressed in her traditional Gi. The other kids (except the bots) were dressed the same way. They all bowed to their sensei as she did in return.

"Alright you all know the drill I want ten laps for the humans and lubricant check on all bots." She said

They did as they were told and many did various stretches as well.

All the while Obun watched and taught as they did various exercises even the bots did as she taught them. Some of them looked kind of off doing it but they have been doing it since they were sparklings.

Obun was a master at many forms of Martial Arts including, Jeet Kun Do (Spelling anyone?), Tai Chi, Northern Shaolin, Hun Gar, Ba Qua, Karate, Judo, Kendo, and various other versions of Martial Arts. This is what happens when one hangs with the elders back home in Japan. You learn stuff of their travels.

Obun was now teaching her grand children and surrogate grandchildren the same. (Cologne from Ranma ½ anyone)

"Alright we will be doing our weapon's practice today so I want everyone to pick a partner (different from last time) and start practicing." She said

Being as the Cybertronian children don't have their battle computers online (Due to the damage that Nanobite suffered millions of years ago) they never knew how to fight like Cybertronians or how to summon a weapon from subspace. Hell even morphing a gun was impossible to them. Without that battle computer online or any sort of weapons such as a plasma rifle the children were stuck.

Not if Obun had anything to do with it.

The old woman remembered when she first learned of this flaw in the control room many years ago.

--FLAHSBACK—

"_Greetings Obun," Nanobite said as she materialized in front of the Japanese woman. _

"_Greetings Nanobite," the old woman replied_

"_What brings you here to this part of the ship? And why are you trying to translate some of my records?" Nanobite asked, _

"_I was merely trying to find out more of your history especially about this war." Obun replied_

"_Ah I see," Nanobite answered back as she moved to the monitor._

"_Why did you not ask?" she then said_

"_I did not want to disturb you," Obun replied_

"_You are not disturbing me if you ask nicely," the hologram replied_

"_I know Nanobite but seeing as you are busy with the children I was just wondering about it," Obun asked_

"_I understand Obun and I will explain. You see I was heavily damaged from when the Decepticons had hit the main hyperspace engine causing the navigations systems to go offline and for our ship to end up here. It was intentionally supposed to go to another star system but that is not the case. I fear when we landed that further damage was done and that some of my systems will be permanently erased unless another mech from Cybertron comes and repairs it," Nanobite said._

"_What sort of things were erased Nanobite?" Obun asked her cane clicking the ground_

"_The names of Radon and Rodan's creators for example are lost. Along with the programming to bring online the children's battle computers when they become of age. It is necessary for when the time comes the Decepticons will find them. It is only __**when**__ they do that I fear the most," Nanobite replied._

"_So by battle computers what do you mean?" asked Obun_

"_The Battle computers are what enable Transformers mainly Decepticons to think of battle strategies and combat simulations. Of these they can defend themselves by activating their weapons systems for combat usage," Nanobite replied_

"_So in other words without these 'Battle Computers' the children are defenseless?" Obun asked _

"_Yes, even in unarmed combat they would not know how to defend themselves," Nanobite replied. _

"_Well I can fix that!" Obun said_

"_How do you intend to repair the system?" asked Nanobite_

"_Not repair it train them in a different type of unarmed combat techniques only found here on Earth. I just so happen to know a few styles," Obun replied back at the hologram her chest puffing out.  
_

"_And how are you going to teach them?" Nanobite asked_

"_The old fashioned way," was the reply _

_----END FLASHBACK---_

As the students practiced Obun was lost in her thoughts thinking about that day that she told the hologram about her plans on teaching the bots how to fight. It was also when said bot appeared that Obun turned her head.

"Greetings Nanobite," she said to the hologram.

"Greetings Matriarch Obun I see the training is still going well," she said

"Yes, as you can see they are nearly done with the brown belt and ready to become black belts. Once they reach black belt level Nanobite they will be ready to face the world," she said and the hologram nodded in approval.

It was after the said lesson that Nanobite turned to Obun.

"They have learned much haven't they?" she asked

"Yes they have learned and soon the time will come when they have to learn for themselves the horrors of what awaits them." Obun replied.

"I know Obun but that is not the reason why I am here," she said,

"Oh? What is the reason you are here Nanobite?" she asked

"You have mail," was the answer.

SOMETIME LATER AFTER LESSONS

"Man grandma was intense," said Kyouji as he rubbed his shoulder with a muscle relaxer.

The others were pretty much banged up with dents here and there that can easily be taken out with a plunger or a sledge hammer. But all the same Alex was very quiet as she held an envelope in her hand.

**Student Exchange Program**

The program had been fairly simple at least. Students from different parts of the nation are to travel and spend a good semester in another state. Well for Alex that was an opportunity that she was not going to pass up.

She ripped open the letter to find the results of her survey into the program.

_Dear Alexandria Pakele, _

_We are pleased to announce that after your many trials to get into our program you are finally accepted into the National Student Exchange Program. _

"YES!" she shouted

_You are after careful selection to be placed in Tranquility High School in Tranquility, Nevada and housed in Tranquility Community College Dormitory building number 334. Your tickets are enclosed inside the envelope, so please be at the airport at 12:30 Hawaii time to board the plane for Los Angles. There you will meet with the person who will take you to your dormitory._

_ If you have any vehicles you wish to send to California please make sure they are sent a week ahead of time, and that they meet California Vehicle standards._

_ If you have relatives in or near Tranquility that you wish to stay with please reply to this letter at the address shown with the name, address and phone number of the person you wish to stay with. _

_If you have any questions please have your parents respond before June 23 _

_Thank you _

_Nicole Marshall _

_Department of Student Exchange_

"Awesome Alex!" said Kyouji as Alex read to letter to everyone.

"Cool,"

"Congrats,"

Alex blushed as she received many congrats and other things from the others until…

CRASH…

**WHO THE SLAG WENT INTO MY ROOM!!!!**

The other bots looked at each other till finally they all turned to Skeeter and Stitch and both bots ran for their lives as an angry Radon came charging from her room. She held in her hand a very large rod and they both knew that messing with the seeker was not a good thing.

The others quickly ran to Radon's room and found to their horror the walls painted a bright pink.

Something that Radon despised more then anything.

They all turned to the seeker to find herself covered in pink paint and could not help but snicker at her dilemma as she chased the other two around.

The said little bots ran laughing as Radon gave chase that is until.

"ENOUGH!" yelled a gruff voice and all activity stopped.

There at the door was none other then Kamaka along with two other adults.

The children immediately sent greetings to the adults.

"Skeeter! Stitch! Get over here right now!" the person on Kamaka's right yelled and the two smaller bots ran up to the man.

"Yes sir!" they said in unison.

"What did you do to Radon's room?" he asked with a stern voice.

"Um nothing…" Skeeter tried to defend himself.

"Do not give me that explain to me why Radon's room is splashed pink with the words 'I love to play with myself,' written all over the walls?" this time the man was very angry.

"Umm…." Was the reply

"And why is Radon covered in pink paint?" he said sounding even angrier.

The two cringed knowing that they have been caught.

"Both of you will spend the next recharge cycle in there cleaning the mess up. As for you Radon you are to clean yourself up and spend the next recharge cycle in the hanger is that understood?" he said and the seeker nodded.

"Good, you two start cleaning NOW!" he shouted and the Nextel phone and the laptop computer scrambled out of the living room and towards the room that that seeker normally would hang out.

"Daddy, Daddy look I got accepted into the student exchange program!" Alex shouted as she approached.

She held the letter up high for her father and her mother (the other person next to Kamaka) to read.

"That is wonderful news Alex! I thought you would have given up after the forth time," her mother said

"Nope I never give up that is my motto," Alex said triumphantly.

"You have been watching too many cartoons Alex," Kyouji said as he ran up to the people at the door.

"Well I better get going or else my dad is going to give me dirty lickins!" he said smiling as he ran out the door an up the shoot.

Radon in the meantime had just come back in from taking a bath and proceeded to the television. Since it was turned off with the others doing other things she decided to watch her favorite cartoons. At the moment however she was watching Avatar the Last Airbender.

---LATER THAT NIGHT---

As everyone went to their separate homes and rooms Radon was left in the main hanger in her alt form. She sighed as she heard the waves pounding not too far above her. The hanger itself is underground and thanks to the designs of the base was equipped with launching mechanisms the let them get catapulted out at maximum velocity if they so wished.

But right now Radon sat in the main hanger in her alt mode sulking while the other two misfits she called siblings cleaned up the mess they made of her room. Sometimes she often wondered what being a Decepticon was like (besides the bad stuff she's heard during lessons on the war.) but she also wondered what it would be like to live the old ways of the Decepticons before the war.

_They were protectors back then; not destroyers and conquerors_ Radon thought as she sat there.

She had gone through reading one of her favorite quotes on the internet, and that was from the code of Bushido.

_I have no parents; I make the Heavens and the Earth my parents.  
I have no home; I make the Tan T'ien my home.  
I have no divine power; I make honesty my Divine Power.  
I have no means; I make Docility my means.  
I have no magic power; I make personality my Magic Power.  
I have neither life nor death; I make A Um my Life and Death.  
_

_I have no body; I make Stoicism my Body.  
I have no eyes; I make The Flash of Lightning my eyes.  
I have no ears; I make Sensibility my Ears.  
I have no limbs; I make Promptitude my Limbs.  
I have no laws; I make Self-Protection my Laws. _

_I have no strategy; I make the Right to Kill and the Right to Restore Life my Strategy.  
I have no designs; I make Seizing the Opportunity by the Forelock my Designs.  
I have no miracles; I make Righteous Laws my Miracle.  
I have no principles; I make Adaptability to all circumstances my Principle.  
I have no tactics; I make Emptiness and Fullness my Tactics.  
_

_I have no talent; I make Ready Wit my Talent.  
I have no friends; I make my Mind my Friend.  
I have no enemy; I make Incautiousness my Enemy.  
I have no armour; I make Benevolence my Armour.  
I have no castle; I make Immovable Mind my Castle.  
I have no sword; I make No Mind my Sword. _

_I wonder if I can make this my code of honor_ Radon thought as she sat there awaiting for her systems to slowly get her into recharge.

It was then that the door to the hanger opened and she turned her sensors to who had entered and found Kamaka standing at the doorway to the hangar.

He walked in his cane tapping the ground as he approached the Decepticon seeker.

Radon quickly transformed and allowed Kamaka to climb onto her hand.

"What brings you here Papa?" she asked

"It is about Alex," he said

"What about Alex?" Radon asked

"I wanted to let you know who was going with her to the mainland," Kamaka said.

"And what does this have to do with me?" Radon replied

"You are one of those going with them," Kamaka replied

"WHAT!" Radon nearly shouted

"You heard me young lady, you are going with them to the mainland," was the reply

"But why?" she asked

"It is about time you learned about the outside world. The others have done it even Goliath and Artemis have done so and so has your brother. It is about time that you my young seeker do the same." Kamaka explained.

"But Alex does not need an F-22 following her. I mean who else is going?" Radon asked

"Besides yourself, Skeeter, Stitch, Sonic, and Zenith," was the reply

"Zenith? I thought he was too afraid to go anywhere and besides what about my brother," Radon asked again holding Kamaka up to eye level.

"He went to Japan last year. And you have not gone anywhere," Kamaka countered.

"Oh alright I will go to Nevada with Alex but the question remains how will we get there?" she asked

"Arrangements are already being made with your Aunt Marie who lives a few miles away from the main city at an old Air field." Kamaka said

"An air field? Aunt Marie? We get to see Aunt Marie?" now the seeker was more then excited.

"Yes you get to see your Aunt now off to bed with you now," he said laughing. As he walked out the door.

Radon was more then happy as she switched back into Alt-mode and went into bliss full recharge.

TBC


	5. Galvatron

**Chapter 5: Galvatron**

SOMEWHERE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE OCEAN

Dark depths are cold and merciless to the unwary as the various sea life pass through harmlessly. Fish swam here and there along with some other creatures that man has never laid eyes on.

But here in the dark depths something stirs an unrest that has not settled in with the being who awaits hidden in darkness.

In the darkness two blood red lights shown as a being of complete evil began to rise from the depths.

_**Galvatron**_

The eyes turned upwards towards the light and the surface.

_I hear you my master_

_**Arise my servant and rein your destruction upon the universe once more.**_

_I am yours to command Unicron_

With that the being rose to the surface and an earth shattering scream could be heard as the metallic being roared his rage to the heavens.

He launched himself into the sky and transformed heading towards the one planet that he originated from.

_CYBERTRON_

FAR BELOW THE SURFACE IN ANOTHER PART OF THE OCEAN

Titan moved with grace through the ocean.

His aquatic body allowed him to come into contact with creatures that no human can ever see and so he recorded it on his infilred vision. Having the body of a prehistoric creature had suited Titan well as he explored the vast depths of the ocean.

As he swam he always was filled with wonder on the ocean's depths. But by far this was the deepest part of the ocean that he had ever been to (and the farthest from home). He sent a series of clicks into the water hoping to find his way around in the dark. It was then that his echoes reflected something metallic off to the side.

Curious Titan swam towards that particular area and after a few more clicks was surprised to find something under the water. It was small by far and to him it resembled a scorpion and right next to it something else even smaller. Titan swam around it and then further down following a trail of clicks and echoes. He came across sever more of these metallic bodies and realized right away that they were _Cybertronians!_

Surprised Titan swam around the entire area to find the bodies of many of his people. And curiosity was one of his strong points as he picked up the two smallest of the bodies and swam back the way he came.

BACK AT THE SHIP

"I Swear Artemis I found it at the bottom of a trench. It is the deepest trench I swam in so far! I mean all the fishes and the sea life down there are amazing but when I found that scorpion and that small metal thing I had to bring it up!" Titan said excitedly as he leaped up and down in the air.

"Now hold on a sec Tai let me get a better look at this," Artemis said as she inspected the two and found that they are indeed corpses of Cybertronians.

"Eww Tai you just had to bring home two dead 'bots," she glared at him.

"Who brought home dead 'bots," asked a voice and the two turned to see Nanobite just behind them.

"Um Nanobite ma'am I just brought this home from the ocean floor ma'am," Titan said proudly showing off his new treasure.

Nanobite's form floated towards the two on the floor. Shrinking in size she approached them and her hands delicately went over each form performing many scans.

"They are badly damaged and it was done recently at least over sever months ago," she said

"They must have come from Mission City," Artemis said.

"I don't think so the scorpion one here looks like he was extracted from the desert," Nanobite said as she felt around and her fingers traced sand.

"What about this one?" asked Titan pointed to the smaller one.

"It looks like his head was shot off," was the reply.

"Can't we repair them?" asked Artemis,

"Sure we can, I will get started right away," Nanobite said as she called some of the drones to take them.

MEAHWHILE

Alex walked along the halls of Molokai High School with her cousin Lori, Kyouji was at the computer lab retyping a paper that had apparently gotten an F grade due to poor content.

The two girls had gotten out of their fifth period and was making their way over to the cafeteria for some much needed lunch.

The smell of freshly baked bread and hot meats filled the air as they walked in and already the line was long.

"Damn Alex this place sure is packed again," said Lori

"Oh look it's the chum bait," said someone off to the side and Alex sneered at the girl sitting on the table.

Alex growled low in her throat to the only person who would dare call her that.

She wore bleach blond hair and her face was plastered in makeup. She wore clothes that make even hookers yank and she reeked of pheromone enhanced perfumes that make even old women gag.

"Tyra Miller," Alex growled low again.

The girl in question gave Alex a greasy look.

"Well Paké bitch I heard from a little birdie that you are going to the mainland," she said always the gossip as it is.

"What does that make it to you?" Alex said

"Ah I bet you are going robot hunting for those metal recycle bins that you call siblings," she laughed and the others laughed with her.

"I rather hang with them then a whore like you!" Alex shot back and the laughing stopped.

"What did you call me?" Tyra said her eyes narrowed

"You heard me you painted can of fish bait! No wait you are worse then that you are a pile of pig shit that even the owner refuses to use for his gardens." Alex shot and Tyra stood up to her full height with her friends in tow.

"I dare you say that again robo-bitch!" Tyra said

"You are a pile of pig shit!" Alex nearly screamed with Lori in a fighting pose.

Tyra launched herself at Alex but before she touched her something silver streaked out of her bag and onto Tyra's face.

"AAAAHAHHHHHHH GET IT OFF OF ME!" Tyra screamed and the sound of growling could be heard.

Alex looked up to see Scrappy attacking Tyra's face.

The little Nokia phone was intent on defending his master's honor, and the other girls screamed in horror.

The phone then leaped off of Tyra and attacked another girl ripping at her clothes till they came down in tatters.

"Scrappy no!" yelled Alex and the phone leaped off of them and stood in front of his master growling low in his throat.

"No touch!" he yelled at them in his broken language.

The girls backed away from them.

"Just you wait Alex one of these days you won't have that little piece of garbage protecting you," the girl yelled as she and her friends fled the scene.

The other students gathered and applauded Alex as she stood nervously and glanced down at Scrappy. The little phone gave a huff before leaping back into Alex's hand and transforming back into a phone.

Alex put the phone back into her pocket and turned to the looming form of the principal staring down at her.

"Ummm," Alex tried to say something.

"Save it for after detention and a phone call from your parents. At least for you no permanent damage was done to Ms. Miller." He said menacingly

"Can we say something in Alex's defense," Lori said

"No, it is she who must answer to school rules and I will see you in my office," he said.

Alex hung her head low as she gathered her bag and walked out the door.

"No worries Alex we will save you some lunch," said Lori as she and some of the other girls walked towards the line.

-----Cybertron-----

"It is logical that the next heir should be named but as it stands now the traitor Starscream now stands trial before us," the monotone voice of Shockwave filled the Audience Chambers of Darkmoon Fortress.

The purple triple changer's single optic shown on the individual before him. As steward of Cybertron it was his duty to make sure Lord Megatron's orders were carried out.

But the bot before him was not Lord Megatron that much he knew.

The individual before him may look like Megatron but his optics shown wrong. It went through many logic circuits in Shockwave's head but he still could not find the logical reason for this Galvatron to stand in his leader's body.

From what he could remember Galvatron was the mythical minion of Unicron the lord of chaos and destruction. In the old legends of Cybertron he was the bringer of death and destruction.

And here he is in the flesh standing before Shockwave as he truly is a lord of death.

"Does this body not suit you my logical friend," Galvatron said rather smoothly.

To Shockwave he was rather oily smooth from what his words say. At his feet stood the bound form of Starscream the traitor. The former air commander had a pair of energy shackles and was being led down the corridor towards the throne where Galvatron sat.

The new leader of the Decepticons sat with Shockwave on one side looking down on him.

"Starscream your crimes against the Decepticon cause has caused you to be found guilty to treason to the former Lord Megatron. What is your plea?" Shockwave said his monotone dragged through the chamber.

The Decepticon forces all stood at attention awaiting the words of Starscream.

Silence was their answer and a death glare that could melt through anything.

"Starscream you are sentenced to eternity in the gladiator pits where you will fight to the death." Said Galvatron obviously pleased when they dragged Starscream away.

The new lord of the Decepticons was pleased with the results.

Starscream did not say a word when they dragged him away into the darkness that would be his new hell.

PAKELE RESIDENCE

"I swear dad I did not know Scrappy was in my bag!" Alex explained normally Skeeter was the one in the bag but it seems as if the roles were reversed.

"I was thrown out of the bag before you left," Skeeter said as he sat on the table.

"I did not notice till I've heard the phone grumbling that something was up," said Obun as she sat down.

"I did not know I swear!" Alex said

"Well you are lucky that the Millers are nice people aside from their daughter," Mrs. Pakele said a clearly Hawaiian woman with her strong features and athletic build. Her shoulder length hair made the difference though.

"Well at least you are not at fault for this as her friends confessed to their misdeeds. Several witnesses gave that info freely." She said

In the meantime a certain Nokia phone was trying to sneak away.

"Where do you think you're going Scrappy we are not done with you yet!" yelled Mr. Pakele Alex's dad.

"Alex you are free to go just remember to double check who is going with you to school next time," she said and the smaller phone crouched low knowing that he was in a lot of trouble.

THE HANGER

"What are you doing?" asked Kyouji as he and Lori sat in the hanger with the twins.

"We are simply fixing the steering on Radon's right wing it is acting up again," Lori said as she finished the adjustments.

"I swear to God those military mechanics are a bunch of idiots," Lori said as she finished the paneling.

"Really? What did they do this time?" asked Kyouji

"They simply put the bolt hinges for an F-15 in an F-22 and vice versa. I swear they can't get the twins right!" she said

"Well those guys are a bunch of idiots I think Kayla over in Hanger three is the only competent mechanic." Rodan complained.

"Oh really?" Lori said

"Yes, she yelled at them a lot especially at the head mechanic because she told them how and with what to use to maintain us but they just locked her in a closet and shut the door. It took the other mechanics a while to figure out that she was locked in there. When they did the damage was already done to us because we were gone. You see we did not realize the damage they did to us until we did our usual maneuvers with the squadrons until our steering gave out and we nearly crashed into each other," Radon replied.

"Well now that you are back we managed to fix that problem." Lori said finishing her job on Radon.

"Lets finish those new decals shall we?" she said and got out some paint for the jets.

"What are you doing?" asked Kyouji

"I am modifying the decal a bit. I think a sort of Yin Yang look would do it," she said she cleaned off the last of the old decal and painted the new one on.

It was different then the old one with the circle and one side with the Autobot and the other with the Decepticon insignia. There was a dragon and a phoenix in the picture this time with the same design as the first one with the phoenix holding the circle but this time the dragon was the phoenix. Kyouji noticed that the phoenix held some draconic features in it but still held its fiery appearance. The words 'Till All are One' is still written in both Cybertronian and English with the Kanji of unity inside the Yin Yang Circle.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Kyouji asked as Lori climbed down from the ladder.

"Oh course it is a piece of art," Lori replied as she put away the brush and walked over to the other twin to do the same.

Both twins smirked as she added on each a different feature with Rodan being the phoenix with feathers barely visible in his frame and scales on Radon; who was to be the dragon.

Seemingly satisfied Lori looked at her handiwork.

Both bots looked the same except for the new decal under the cockpit on both sides and if you look close enough the texture of their armor resembles either feathers or scales.

"The dragon and the phoenix, light and dark both joined as one to create balance don't you think," Lori said smirking.

Kyouji shook his head, "You are weird Lori," he said

"Of course," was the reply.

---BACK ON CYBERTRON----

If there was one thing that Soundwave feared it was the destruction of his cassettes. His children were the most precious thing to him and frankly at the moment he was glad that the lie he gave to Megatron saved them.

He managed to make it to the very end of the Gladiator barracks and it was there that he had heard cursing.

Signaling to the guard to open the door Soundwave entered the room.

"Need help?" Soundwave asked noticing that the other mech had some difficulty getting to a rather nasty wound.

"Back off Soundwave!" the figure in the dark said.

"I brought you your Energon Starscream," Soundwave replied as he put the cube down.

Starscream turned his head and it was then that Soundwave realized that the seeker's optics are missing.

"Is this Galvatron's way of a joke," Starscream hissed

"What happened to you?" Soundwave asked

"Galvatron wanted to make sure that I lost and so removed my optics," he said shifting himself so he could hear Soundwave better.

"What about your sensor's array?"

"Gone," Starscream replied as he sat down.

"I see,"

--BACK ON EARTH—

Alex was practicing a kata or Martial Arts move as she wove through holographic enemies.

Those enemies attacked at different patterns and were highly unpredictable and so she moved with the same notion. Her black Gi with the family crest on the back. She laughed as she fought the enemies sweat pouring from her face.

The holograms suddenly flickered off and Alex turned to find Sonic standing at the doorway.

"What is it Sonic?" she asked

"Nothing I was going to tell you that dinner is ready," he said and she nodded.

---CYBERTRON---

Galvatron walked down the hallway towards his quarters which was on the other side of the building. As he walked his mind was excited. The huge doors that separated his chambers from the rest of Darkmoon kept the lord in a happy state.

Opening the door he walked in and shut it behind him.

The chambers were dark and vast as expected for a ruler. Walking in he spotted the shrine with the symbol of Unicron near the sky roof. Galvatron knelt down in the light of Cybertron's moon before the shrine of Unicron.

What many don't know was that Megatron was long dead the day he fell into that pit before the war. That pit had contained the soul of the banished Galvatron the bringer of chaos and destruction and avatar of Unicron. Bowing before the symbol Galvatron addressed his master.

"My lord," he said

_I sensed the return of my avatar. Welcome back my son,_ a looming voice said

"I have returned my lord to full fill your wishes. The Autobots and the Decepticons are still fighting even though they are nearly extinct," Galvatron replied

_excellent their destruction will mean my resurrection_ the voice said.

"My lord Unicron all the hatred from the war feeds you as of now I can sense your strength my master. I can't wait till you return," Galvatron said

_I know my child but you must wait a little longer for I sensed a disturbance in the time stream it has been there for some time. I need you to investigate it immediately_ was the reply

"As you wish my master," was the reply

TBC

**CLIFFHANNNGGGGEEEEERRRR HAHAHAHAHAHAHHA**


	6. Frenzy and Scorponok

**DISCLAIMER: FIRST CHAPTER**

**sorry did not have time to edit r&r **

**Bold: Cybertronian **

_Italics: Thoughts _

"English"

**Chapter 6: Frenzy and Scorponok**

The Millers were not happy at all to have their daughter the subject of being a scratching post, and both parties agreed to use Cybertronian Technology to fix the problem. Nanobite adjusted the C.R. chamber for humans which was a difficult process to do. After a few days the process was complete and Nanobite allowed Tyra into the chamber.

When Tyra came out it was like nothing happened to her in fact she no longer had any blemishes on her face.

"Wait till the boys see me now," she bragged with Alex hitting her head on the wall.

She could only growl at the girl as she left swaying her hips seductively to show off her new looks.

A growl escaped her lips as she stared at the girl with pure hatred.

"She is such a slut!" Alex said later when they are all at the beach.

The sun felt warm on her skin as she laid there getting a tan while the bots were busy in the water.

Cybertronian technology sure helps in this case. They used the same parts for water-based mechs to fit with the kids. In a way their parts are made from various different mechs so they remained waterproof.

Titan seemed to be enjoying himself as he made mighty leaps in his beast form.

Radon and Rodan were playing wrestling in the water and chasing each other in jet form beneath the waves. Something that the Navy is trying to duplicate but failed. People at first found it odd that two fighter jets and a space shuttle suddenly appeared from the ocean, but after seeing the twins and Goliath transform they knew that there was nothing to worry about.

The day seemed to go for them as Skeeter and Scrappy are busy trying to play crabs as they sat there mimicking the sand crabs.

Sonic was playing local music from beside Lori while Kyouji was fishing with Stitch.

Zenith was just enjoying the water with Artemis by playing volleyball.

"Hey Alex how is fixing those two robots going?" Lori asked as the two girls enjoyed their drinks sitting in nothing but a bikini top and surf shorts.

"Well the scorpion was actually easier to fix since he nearly a drone level bot. I upgraded his CPU so he is more like a dog then anything else." Alex replied

"Really? Did you get its name from its databanks?" Lori asked

"Yeah, its name is Scorponok," Alex replied.

"Scorponok? I guess the name suits him just fine," said Kyouji as he joined them in sitting down Stitch was still fishing.

"Yeah since it does look like a scorpion; say did you activate it?" Lori asked

"I did not have to it activated itself after I repaired most of it." Alex replied

"So, is Scorponok going to kill us?" Kyouji asked

"No, it will not kill us I told it to be good after all I repaired him out of my good graces," Alex replied.

"Besides I bribed it with Energon treats," she smiled at them.

Just as she said it the ground began to shake and a giant scorpion leaped from the ground and landed beside the trio. It sprayed sand everywhere and the three glared at him. The said arachnid wagged its tail like a dog as it skittered up to Alex begging noises and all.

"You are hopeless!" Alex said as she pulled out a container full of Energon bars. She put on a glove and pulled one out.

"Alright Scorponok sit!" she yelled and the scorpion did just that.

"Stay!"

The scorpion obeyed and Alex tossed a treat and the scorpion caught it with its mandibles. It then dove under the sand and was off to do whatever it was doing.

"It sure likes to dig," Lori said

"Well that is helpful considering that Nanobite needed someone to help dig out the rest of the ship," Alex replied.

"Well since we knew about the other bot what about the other one?" Kyouji asked

"I told you I haven't started to work on him yet," Alex replied

"Well do you at least know the damages done to it?" Lori asked

"Yeah I do, he needs to have his head fixed," Replied Alex

"Really? That's it?" asked Kyouji

"Nope I have to do some other extensive repairs because it looks like he did it himself," Alex replied as she put the glove back and grabbed a soda from the cooler next to the container.

"Well no actually I have to repair his vocal processor as well since it shows signs of the same problems Scrappy's been having," she said and just as she said this the said bot skittered up the sandy bank and was dragging a very reluctant crab with him.

The said crab was snapping its pincers madly at him and the smaller bot did not care.

"Holy shit!" the trio said as they stood up.

Scrappy looked very proud of his catch.

"Big Samoan eh?" he said happily as he held up the very unhappy crap.

"Um Scrappy hold still while I got get a bucket and we can eat it when we go home," Kyouji said and reached for a bucket. He eventually found one and handed it to the tiny bot who more then happily threw the enormous crab into the bucket. Shaking his head Kyouji sat back down with the girls.

Radon enjoyed her time at the beach. The sea salt may corrode most metals that humans make their things out of but it turns out that the minerals in the seawater are good for Cybertronian armor. Well in cleaning off unwanted particles anyways.

She ran and managed to hit the large beach ball without popping it and Rodan did the same. As she swam to get the ball something swam past her leg. Looking down she realized it was a passing dolphin.

The dolphin decided to have some fun and leap out of the water hitting the ball. The ball went right into Rodan's head.

"HEY!" he shouted and rubbed his head.

Radon laughed at her brother's dilemma. The Autobot jet tried to find the ball and found that another dolphin had stolen it. The two jets decided it was fun to try and catch them. Diving under both twins gave chase without resorting to their jets. They chased the dolphins for a good half an hour before one did a kill by leaping into the air, and swatting the ball as hard as it could with its tail. It was then stuck to Scorponok's tail. The scorpion went ballistic trying to get the ball off of him and sand blew everywhere. Radon watched as Alex had to bribe him to keep still with an Energon treat so she could get the ball off of his tail. A little disappointed that the ball was not going to be playable anymore she dove under the water.

She swam around a little while with Rodan by her side, "So what are we going to do sis?" he asked she smirked and shifted to her alternate mode.

She then turned towards the shore and shot forward building up speed as she neared the shore.

"_Hey you are not going to do the tsunami are you?_" he said over the comm...

Radon laughed as she blasted her way out of the water.

The trio was busy getting the ball off of Scorponok's tail when the sound of something approaching had them all turn.

"Oh no," said Lori

"HEAD FOR COVER!" Kyouji yelled and they ran with Scorponok digging underground to get away from the approaching wave.

The sound of jet engines was all that can be heard as Radon blasted her self out of the water and a thirty foot wave smashed into everything. Lucky for them the cooler was too heavy to go back out to sea and Sonic saved the Energon treats for Scorponok.

When a shadow passed over them laughing the whole way Sonic glared daggers at Radon before he too burst into laughter. He then transformed into his stereo form and played, 'Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride,' and then 'Surf'' two popular local songs that suit the situation fine.

"RADON!" shouted Alex as she was laughing at the jet.

The said jet landed and transformed into the familiar Decepticon youngling. Laughing Radon shook herself of the excess water.

"Hey watch it! You are worse then Scorponok!" Lori said.

The seeker laughed as she looked at the sun,

"Well look at the time I guess we should be heading home," said Radon as she transformed and flew off towards the familiar entrance of the hanger.

Her brother following and funny enough Goliath followed suit.

"I guess we should head home," said Kyouji as he began to pack up his cooler when something slammed into his face.

It clung to his face and he fought to get it off.

The girls screamed as they scrambled to find something to help their cousin.

Funny enough it was Stitch who helped by stabbing the octopus in the head and it let go immediately. But not before squirting ink all over the said victim. Scorponok chose that moment to leap out of the ground again. He shook the sand off of himself as he looked at his new masters.

"Alright Scorp it is time to head home," said Alex and the Scorpion began to skitter home.

He was all to happy to comply which means he gets to dig again.

----++++++BACK AT HOME++++++-----

"Radon what did I tell you about using the Tsunami maneuver on people!" scolded Mr. Pakele as he glared daggers at the seeker

Radon's head was hung low a testament that she was sorry.

"Alex and the others found it funny that you did that Radon BUT I DON'T!" he said and the Decepticon Femme winced at that action.

"You do realize the damage you could have caused if you accidentally went above a fraction of your power? You could have caused serious damage; bad enough I got a call from Uncle Timmy saying that after your little stunt the police had to rescue a fisherman not far from where you were at because you decided to play Godzilla!" he nearly was purple.

The seeker kept her head low in shame at what her surrogate father was telling her.

"From now until you are to leave with Alex for the mainland you are grounded! You are not to transform into your alt-mode nor leave this base got it!" he said and Radon nodded her head.

"Not only that you are to clean out the base and help Alex fix that new bot that has been hanging round the med bay got it!" he said.

Again the seeker nodded.

"Oh and you get to give Scorponok a bath,"

At this Radon blanched remembering the last time they had to give the Scorpion-con a bath. He was worse then a dog when it came to baths. Scorponok loved baths just like any other dog but he tends to splash around a lot.

"You are dismissed young lady," he said and Radon with head hung low walked out slowly.

"Hey sis what's the punishment?" Rodan asked as Radon walked out of the main living room.

"I am grounded till Alex leaves," she replied.

"Ah slag! That sucks," Rodan admitted as Radon walked past him towards her rooms.

As she passed the Medical bay she could hear the sounds of crashing parts and screaming. Opening the door Radon was surprised to see a small silvery thing chasing Alex around.

"Alex?" Radon replied and the hyper active thing stopped in its tracks.

"**S..S..ST…STAR…..STARSCREAM!"**it said and saluted.

"**Um I'm not this Starscream,**" Radon replied back in Cybertronian.

The silver creature looked at Radon's markings and knew she was a Decepticon, but what set him off was the sight of Zenith on the berth for his monthly check up.

"Um he saw my Autobot insignia and went off." Zenith said sheepishly.

The spastic little thing was clearly confused now.

"Um what happened?" Radon asked in English.

"I just got through with the reboot and repaired his head when he went online and gone wild," Alex replied.

The spastic little creature could only stare at them.

"**W..wha..What's go…going…on?"** was the question from the smaller bot.

"**Is your vocal processor damaged?"** asked Skeeter as he skittered up to the other Decepticon.

"**Al..al..ways…like..this,"**was the reply.

"Um he has some sort of vocal problem," said Skeeter as he jumped down.

"Well if he would sit still I can fix it!" Alex shouted at the metal thing.

The silver mech was taken back by the comment. It then looked up at Radon and the larger Femme pointed to the empty berth and the smaller creature leapt on it.

"No Auto Scum!" he said and two shuriken appeared in his hands and flew right for Alex.

Alex being trained in the Martial arts dodged out of the way and grabbed both shuriken and flung them back pinning the silver bot to the wall.

The bot was stunned that a human could do that. He was clearly stuck and if he wanted out he would have to cut his own circuits and not have a body again. He shook and found that he could not even try that.

"Well now this won't take long." Alex said as she held up a laser tool.

She then walked over to the creature and opened his vocal compartment. "I see the problem," she said and got to work.

The bot was panicking a bit as Alex worked on his processor but when she was done the bot screamed at her.

"**SCREW YOU! YOU BITCH HOW DARE YOU……wait! My voice! I am not stuttering?!" **was the reply

"**Of course you are not stuttering you glitch! Alex is an ace in the medic field and she hopes one day to be a human and Cybertronian doctor."**Radon replied and the small little bot looked up at her.

"**Um what should I say to someone who fixed me without any repercussions?"**he asked

"**Try thank you," **replied Zenith

"**Shut your processor auto….**" As he said this he was face to face with Radon.

"**Care to say that again?"** she growled showing off her teeth.

If the little bot were human he would have swallowed then shook his head.

"**Good, now state your name designation and rank**," she said and the robot replied.

"**In English,"**

"Decepticon Hacker Frenzy with special ops team to find the Allspark on earth. Symbiotic partner to Barricade formally partner to Soundwave," was the reply.

"Ok Frenzy you can cut the military act now we are not hear to form ranks or shoot anyone," Alex said as she walked over to check on Zenith.

"Um question can I get down?" he asked and Skeeter helped him down.

Frenzy rubbed his wrist circuits and the little bot helped fixed them.

"Feel better?" he asked and Frenzy cautiously nodded.

"Well make yourself at home," said Alex as she walked over to Zenith to finish his checkup.

SOMETIME LATER

Frenzy as it turns out was a master hacker indeed. He broke into several government servers to get the information on what has happened since Hoover damn and was surprised to find information on the kids as well.

"_Younglings! Your nothing but younglings! Sparklings even!_" he ranted as he glared at Radon who was the only one by his side.

"Yep we are only twenty four earth years old not even a vorn." She said.

It was also a fact that Frenzy was a coffee addict.

The said little 'Con was busy drinking a mocha drink called a mocha momma with lots of chocolate and whip crème inside. He was busy typing away on the computer and was getting even more stunned by the minute as he downloaded the information that the ship had been carrying.

When he was done he was stunned beyond belief.

"**All this time,"** he whispered

"What?" asked Radon in English

"We thought all the younglings were destroyed by Megatron except Bumblebee," he stated,

"Bumblebee?" Radon asked,

"He is the Autobot's scout and guardian to Witwicky," he said

"Who is Witwicky?"

"He is the one who destroyed the Allspark and killed Megatron," Frenzy said as he unplugged himself from the computer counsel.

"Oh," was the reply from the seeker.

Radon did not say a word as she kept an eye on the hacker. It proved to not be much but a bit more on confusion on Frenzy's part. He was really confused when Scorponok came around the corner on his way towards the tunnel he was digging.

"Hey boy!" Radon said and the Scorpion wagged his tail like a dog.

Radon only complied by petting his head. The Scorpion was all too content to just get the attention.

"**Scorponok usually never acted this way before?" **Frenzy said in Cybertronian

"**That is because we upgraded his CPU and added a little more intelligence to him that way it allows him to understand basic commands better. The only side effect is that it made him more like a dog," **Radon replied as the Scorpion leaped onto the Seeker's shoulder and demanded to be petted.

Radon stroked the scorpion across his back and Scorponok stretched out his digging pincers and let his tail go limp in ecstasy. Chuckling to herself Radon grabbed Scorponok off her shoulder and held him up in front of her.

"You really are hopeless," she said and then put the scorpion down.

He skittered towards Frenzy and stared at him oddly.

"**Remember me," **he said and Scorponok cocked his head and then with an excited yip leaped onto Frenzy, and buried his head in the smaller bot's chassis.

Frenzy at first panicked when Scorponok did this but after hearing him whine with worry he slowly reached out and petted the scorpion.

"**He must have really missed you," **Radon said as Scorponok continued to whine.

"**Well we both once shared symbiotic relationships with bigger mechs,"**Frenzy said as he took another swig of his mocha momma.

"**Well Frenzy do you miss your partner as much as Scorponok?"** Radon asked

"**Yeah I do Scorponok's partner was killed in Mission City I have not seen Barricade among the casualties here on the government files. I think he is still alive and functioning." **Frenzy said as he typed in a few keys.

"**Well what do you know?" **he said nearly laughing

"What?" asked Radon in English.

"Barricade is working for the L.A.P.D." (Thanks to Casus Fere's: In the Line of Duty it's really funny you should read)

"Really a Decepticon as a cop?" Radon asked again.

"Yeah well his alt-form is that of a cop car." Replied Frenzy liking this conversation with the Decepticon youngling.

Radon watched as Frenzy typed even more on the keys and a flash of information came through on the screen.

Frenzy then began to download the information that he was looking for at a rapid pace. Radon could only watched as the hacker downloaded all the information he needed before seemingly satisfied.

"What exactly are you looking up?" Radon asked in curiosity.

"I am looking up the status of a certain human that made my lord Megatron suddenly drop dead that is who I am looking for," Frenzy said.

"Are you going to get revenge?" Radon asked

"Nah was thinking about it but what's the sense he is probably protected by Autobots left and right," Frenzy said and then he got up and darted out of the room the cup of Mocha momma clearly empty.

"Oh, oh," she muttered to herself.

Through out the day Frenzy proved to be a handful as they others tried to control him.

When he is not on the computer the hyper active Decepticon terrorized the based or well tried to until he accidentally set his shuriken at Obun.

He found out the hard way not to mess with old ladies, especially old Asian ladies that would remind you of Yoda. He quickly laid down house rules to the hyperactive ball of metal. Frenzy feeling sorry had set himself to work helping Radon out with the house hold chores. When he found out that Radon was going to the mainland in a few months Obun insisted that he go with her to help her out.

Well what does a hyperactive Decepticon do when he did all the house hold chores?

Play video games!

Frenzy played against a lot of people in various games on both the P.C. and on the Xbox 360. he had played live against various people as well and he was well satisfied with the challenges that awaited him.

But what was to await him when the night rolls in, in this base of both Autobot and Decepticon children?

TBC


	7. Silent but Deadly

**DISCLAIMER: ON THE FIRST CHAPTER **

**A/N: Yes I know the last chapter was slow but I wanted to explain somethings on character development. Well somewhat on what happened to Scorponok and Frenzy. **

**You have to realize that I looked up Scorponok's stats and found that he is rather stupid only programmed for search and destroy. Well for this story being given as you have figured out Alex has a talent for being a Cybertronian Medic. No I will not add special powers or anything else other then martial arts training and repair work on that girl. **

**As for the development of the kids well as you can guess the main focus of this story is on the Seeker Radon and some part on her brother Rodan and the human Alex. Well I won't forget the others and this chapter I hope will not be as long as the last as I have a ton of ideas flowing through my head at the moment and organizing them is not my forte. **

**Well don't worry so much after this chapter I will finally have the awaiting trip to the mainland, and more on what happens to Starscream and don't worry he is not going to die. Lets just say that Starscream has a bigger part to play later in the story. **

**I apologize for Frenzy being slightly…ok extremely OCC but lets face it when a hyperactive robot goes against a Martial Arts master well lets say they are not so troublesome anymore lol. **

**This chapter is basically Frenzy's point of view through third party on the situation that he is in. **

**Anyways enough babbling on this twenty four year old and back to the program. **

**THE LOST CHILDREN OF CYBERTRON**

**Chapter 7: Silent but Deadly**

Frenzy proved to be quite a handful in the following days to come. Already being as Obun was running out of ideas for the robot to do besides household chores she was rather distraught with him constantly on the internet searching out his own kind.

But who can blame him right?

The ball of energy is a bit much on base and the only ones who can tolerate him to the point of controlling his hyperactivity are Obun, the twins and well surprisingly enough Skeeter and Stitch.

Skeeter found out that Frenzy loves coffee the stronger the better and so managed to get Frenzy some coffee in exchange for Frenzy's good behavior. He also found out that the Cybertronian was well fond of certain things that grandmother Obun was not so fond of. Namely gaming computers in the base that take up a lot of room.

It was no surprise that they managed to get a room where they can put Frenzy's stuff inside.

Stitch on the other hand reminded Frenzy of Soundwave his creator and previous partner of sorts. Soundwave would often listen in to other Decepticons and report what he finds important enough to Megatron. But unlike Soundwave Stitch would use it as blackmail against the hacker. Even for an Autobot Stitch was twice as sneaky as those rotten twins Sideswipe and his brother Sunstreaker. Both of which he does not want to remember ever again.

The seeker twins on the other hand even though they are polar opposites Rodan and Radon proved to be Frenzy's match when it comes to pranks.

Frenzy remembered getting out of the base with Goliath and entering the small town of Kaunakakai to get what they called the 'Midnight Bread' or 'Hot Bread' for the humans. He walked down this creepy alley with Goliath waiting in the main street seeing as he is too big to fit in the dark alley. Frenzy had to go and get the bread since he was smaller. Crawling out from the cockpit he walked down the alley and was quite surprised that no one ran from him.

In fact they just regarded him as one of the regulars. Then to think again no one ran from Goliath's presence either regardless of how the Autobot looks. The Decepticon was very confused by this as he rapped on the door.

The door opened a crack and Frenzy found himself staring at another old Asian woman as she gave him a rather cold look that made him nervous.

"What do you want?" she asked

"Bread," Frenzy replied

"I know that bot bucket what kind of bread there is the menu on the wall read it!" she said and slammed the door in his face.

Frenzy then pulled out the list that the family gave him and banged on the door again.

"You better have an order?" the woman said again as she peeked through the door.

"I have list," he said as he shoved the list at the woman.

She then grabbed the list and slammed the door once again in his face. Frenzy often wondered if he was offlined and came back online in hell.

It was a few minutes later that the woman returned opening the door all the way and holding several plastic bags in her possession as she walked up to Frenzy.

"Alright here is your order, and that would be thirty dollars," the woman said and Frenzy paid with the money Goliath gave him. Grumbling to himself he had to extend his extra arms to hold all the bags of hot steaming bread.

As he exited the alley he spotted Goliath watching from the streets and when he approached the Autobot Goliath bent down and picked him up. Then he leaped into the air and transformed into his Alt-Mode and flew off towards the mountains and to the sea cliffs beyond where the base lies.

As they landed Frenzy disembarked in the hanger with the bags and rushed down to the living room where everyone else is waiting.

As he entered the living/rec room everyone else was busy with homework or playing video games.

"We got the bread," said Goliath as he entered and the humans all got up to eat.

He looked around and noticed that Sonic and Skeeter were missing. He followed the sound that picked up on his Audio sensors towards the training room. As he peered inside his optics widened at what he saw.

Both Sonic and Skeeter had their optics covered and were engaged in a battle with a bunch of holographic drones. What surprised Frenzy was the fact that they are younglings and yet they fight like full warriors; except without the guns.

He had seen many mechs fight and their mostly shoot or swing around wild weapons like brutes in the arena but these two more with much more fluidity. Personally Frenzy had never seen movements like these or the speed that they are executed. In fact he had never seen a youngling fight before. They were mostly children who were not programmed to fight till they reached their adult forms.

Frenzy was surprised by this as the two of them both Autobot and Decepticon fought alongside each other. What got him was that even though their optics was covered they managed to get every one of the drones.

"Now remember to use all of your other senses. Don't just use one for it may trick you. If you are unsure as to where a sound is coming from use your feet on the ground to feel where the sound originated. You have receptors on your feet and touch receptors in your synthetic skin use them." Obun instructed and the two worked as a team even though one of them is only a few inches tall.

"Frenzy you can come in you know," said Obun and the smaller Decepticon did just that.

He entered carefully and noticed for the first time that Scorponok was sitting beside Obun. His deadly tail sweeping back in forth in lazy arcs. Frenzy walked slowly around towards the old woman and the scorpion. It was then he also noticed the hologram of the femme Autobot.

"What is going on?" he asked

"Practice," Obun replied as she raised her hand and the holograms disappeared.

"Not bad you two, but Sonic you need to be more aware of Skeeter's presence you nearly stepped on him twice already. Remember feel the ground as well as the air around you, and Sonic keep your audio receptors open so you are aware of Skeeter at all costs. For if this was a real battle you can accidentally kill your partner," she said.

Frenzy watched as Sonic bowed his head in defeat.

"Now you will try again this time be aware of who you are dealing with," she said and she nodded to Nanobite who allowed again holographic drones to appear.

The drones circled the two even though their eyes was covered Frenzy could see that they are aware of the hologram's presence.

"Now Fight!" Obun said

The two fought against each and everyone of the opponents and it became obvious that the two were winning.

From what Frenzy saw the drones were not the pushovers everyone thought they were either. They proved to be a handful as the two moved as one fighting off their enemies with ease as they felt with their feet. He could see them shift as they watched their enemies with their other sensors. Skeeter then leaped onto Sonic and did a backward flip and landed a blow on the head of one drone who went down in a blur. Stunned Frenzy watched as the other sliced another in half with a human made sword.

"That is better," she said and the simulation ended.

Both combatants were clearly overheating and she made a gesture towards the washrooms.

"Go cool down you two you did well," Obun said as Frenzy stood stunned watching the two.

Scorponok skittered up to him and whined to be petted and Frenzy did so absentmindedly. The two Decepticons could only stare at the floor as the next person entered the training room.

Surprisingly it was Radon who entered.

The seeker was feeling frustrated as she entered the room. Having been cooped up for more then three days already has made Radon very cranky.

She was _very_ cranky as she walked into the training room figuring that some training would help her to ease her extra energy. Already she did her chores and so was still cranky since she can't fly. She decided to try her luck in the training room hoping to get some frustrations out.

Already she activated the holograms and pulled out a bow staff from the wall that was the same size as her. Frenzy watched as the seeker held her eyes shut and began a series of moves that defied gravity.

_If she were among the ranks she would have put Starscream in his place!_ He thought remembering the Air Commander.

Radon raced along the walls leaping, spinning and twirling that bow staff around like a master. She was one in her element as she then paused the hologram and covered her optics with a blind fold that she pulled out of subspace. She then renewed the fight and defied gravity which to Frenzy's amazement seemed to make even most seekers jealous.

"Hey sis what you doing?" asked Rodan as he entered the room.

The hologram stopped and Radon removed the blindfold.

"Just getting rid of some frustration of being grounded," she said and it was then that she noticed Frenzy and Scorponok.

"Hey guys, how long were you watching?" she asked

"I was here when Skeeter and Sonic were practicing blind folded," Frenzy replied.

"Ah they must have been practicing the Blind techniques." Rodan replied as he watched his sister put away her bow staff.

"Blind Techniques?" Frenzy asked

"Fighting without sight," Radon replied as she got into the middle of the room.

Rodan followed and both stood there without any weapons and Frenzy knew what that meant. They both got into position and Frenzy if he were human would be biting his nails.

The two locked optics for a brief moment before they attacked.

All Frenzy saw was a bunch of blurs going at it with each other as the two attacked with their fists. He could not for the life of him detect any battle computers going on only raw power and skill as these two executed moves that most bots would envy. They met blow for blow as both of them each separated and raced towards a wall and then grabbed a weapon as they walked _up_ the wall and did a backward flip.

Frenzy had his mandibles wide open as Radon grabbed a bow staff and Rodan a sword as they both combatants went at it. They both brought their weapons down hard against each other. Frenzy was amazed that such skill and grace could come from both of them.

The twins weaved and executed moves that Frenzy himself could not do. He had to do a quick check of the world wide web to find what they were doing.

_Martial Arts_

He saw a few clips and styles that the twins were currently using.

As soon as it started it ended with Radon being chased by Rodan and ran up a wall. But as Frenzy thought she was doing a flip like before she instead twisted in the air and executed a flying kick right into Rodan's face. The Autobot went down and Radon landed.

The only thing Frenzy did not expect was for the two to start laughing.

Radon then helped her brother up. Both of which were panting to cool their overheating systems.

"Thanks bro I needed that," said Radon as she walked out leaving the hacker alone with the Autobot.

As she walked out Frenzy took note that she looked even more like Starscream then ever.

"Hey Frenzy what do you think?" Rodan asked the hacker.

"I have never seen fighting like that ever!" he replied

"Well how do you fight back on Cybertron?" Rodan asked

"Well we mostly used guns or some sort of weapon, but when we used out own fists it seems barbaric compared to what you two just did," he said

"Well the humans have developed it for thousands of years so I guess it is a advanced form of fighting," he said

"I see," Frenzy said his CPU processing what he just saw.

"Well I am heading off towards the hanger all this makes me want to fly," he said and walked out.

Scorponok then followed the Autobot leaving Frenzy alone.

--Cybertron---

Starscream sat in his cell his mainframe going so fast that he could not process much of the outside. His mind was already exhausted from his latest fight within the arena that Galvatron had created. He refused to allow himself to hate once more for hate will fuel his master and that is one thing that Starscream refuses to do.

_I was a fool_ he thought to himself

_How can I be leader of the Decepticons when the entire cause was nothing but a lie! All that we fought for, and all that we did it was nothing but a lie! All this time I have wanted that power for myself but now I see it was all a lie. A lie to feed Unicron power and we all fell for it. Megatron you are lucky your spark is no more were you truly gone this whole time? If it is then I beg for your forgiveness._

The sound of footsteps could be heard as Starscream's sightless head turned in that direction. He was wondering about the noise when the doors to his cell opened and he recognized the voice as that belonging to Soundwave. Instantly Starscream became tense as the telepath walked in and the door slammed behind him.

"**Why are you here Soundwave? Come to torture me more?"** Was Starscream's sarcastic reply.

"**No,"** the other Decepticon replied

"**Then why are you here?"** Starscream asked and it was then that he could hear Soundwave make himself better known.

"**Frenzy whereabouts unknown; signal of deactivation unknown,"** was Soundwave's response.

"**Frenzy was deactivated at Hoover Damn on Earth last I heard from his signal anyways."** Starscream replied

"**I acknowledge,"** Soundwave replied as he walked closer.

"**Your damages are sever and extensive without doing a complete overhaul,"** Soundwave said as he did an inspection of Starscream's body.

"**Why do you care what happens to me?"** the seeker asked

"**Shockwave ordered it,"** was the reply

"**Why does Shockwave care so much since he was there when I was sentenced?**" Starscream shot back as he turned on his hunches to what he assumed was the face Soundwave better.

"**Shockwave is not in league with the bringer of destruction," **was the reply

"**Oh really then why did he not look back when he sentenced me to this prison!"** at this point Starscream nearly shouted

"**Because he wants to know what Galvatron is up to, and why is he so fascinated by earth after the Allspark has been destroyed,"** was the reply.

At this Starscream stopped his ranting and focused his audio and other receptors towards Soundwave. His interest was suddenly at the door when the guard showed up. Nodding Soundwave turned to leave Starscream to his thoughts as the door to the brig shut behind him.

----BACK ON EARTH-----

Frenzy was board and when Frenzy was board it was usually a bad thing. For when that hacker got board all he wanted to do was cause mayhem, but in this household to do so would be very bad indeed. Especially when a certain Decepticon jet was involved.

Throughout the time he spent here he has learned much about the different youngsters he learned about their different personalities.

For one during his time of boredom he learned that Skeeter and Scrappy are both phones (That's a given) but what got him the most is that only Scrappy has any traces of weapons on him. It was after he talked to the Nokia that he had found out about his adoption.

It surprised Frenzy that he remembered the Nokia phone at all. It was after he first met the phone that a familiar images began to flood his mind about the phone till at last he asked.

It was after the sad story that Frenzy showed a new appreciation for the cell phone. The little bot has been through a lot and Frenzy could see why. He also saw how happy the bot was when he was adopted by the Pakele family. Even though the weapon's system was taken offline by Nanobite Frenzy could see why.

The robot cell phone reminded Frenzy a bit of himself.

Scrappy was a prankster and all around goofball but unlike Frenzy he was downright protective of his adoptive family. This part he found out the hard way when he tried to do a rather nasty trick on Kyouji and the little phone was so angry with Frenzy he full on attacked him. Frenzy spent the next few cycles in the med bay repairing his optics and a few of his motor functions because of the little Nokia bot.

Mosquito or Skeeter on the other hand was the polar opposite of Scrappy. Though true he is a Decepticon as well he proved that the little bugger was far more patient when it came to revenge.

He had seen it on another kid at the school the poor guy.

He remembered it well since he had to take Sonic's place as the radio was a malfunctioning audio receptor and so had to stay behind. Frenzy when he went had to deal with a bunch of kids picking on Alex, Lori and Kyouji. He would have attacked but he recalled what he came armed with.

_I maybe deadly but I am not that stupid_ he thought remembering the fair warning that Nanobite gave him.

He had watched as the Nextel phone skittered away and the next thing he remembers is two naked teens running down the hall with a group of boys after them. It was five minutes after the incident that Skeeter skittered in and crawled back into the bag. Frenzy though he and his brother Rumble were bad back on Cybertron. These guys take the cake for sure they in a way are worse then even the most sneaky of Decepticons.

Frenzy even had a hard time detecting them when they came in and out. He even had Alex check his sensors and to no avail. They are fine but why can't he detect them.

Sonic and Stitch both Autobot and Decepticon work together as a team and they can do double damage. Frenzy watched them both as they hacked into accounts of a few illegal agencies without him knowing (for he would join the fun) and pulled the worst prank on a terrorist organization around.

They screwed the explosives ingredients around to a bunch of kids and when the kids tried to act at school the school got a nice layer of taffy all over the building.

Frenzy did not know what to do and he was the adult 'con.

Now the older Decepticons and Autobots were not as bad. Artemis mostly kept to herself or at the garage she worked at in Honolulu. Goliath being a space shuttle that he is works with the Honolulu Airport to help crash landing planes.

Zenith was the family car so he was their main transport into the main town and was the typical Autobot not fighting unless attacked.

That left the twins…

As far as Frenzy knew the twins are the most troublesome of the bunch. Both of them are master of the air even better then most seekers he knew. As far as he knew about the jet twins one being an Autobot the other a Decepticon he was even more surprised that they both don't know their creators.

It was explained to him on the day of his reactivation when Radon was in his face. The Seeker was more then willing to kill him if he harmed the humans in anyway.

Her brother Rodan on the other hand just treated him like any other bot even after hearing his past. Frenzy was clearly startled by this as he recalled that femme's face as she snarled at him. That strongly reminded the minicon of Starscream and yet of someone else someone familiar but Frenzy could not remember. For all he knew each and every one of the children was silent but deadly, even worse then some of the Decepticons that he knew for all he cared. In this place of serenity it was guarded fiercely that much he knew.

In a way Frenzy felt calm in this place. He need not fear being killed or back stabbed in a way that the others would want to use him only to better their means. Starscream he knew hid some things from him but he also knew that Starscream in a way was a coward, or as cowardly as the smaller 'con thought about him.

In a way the smaller 'con had a lot to think about in his stay here on this island of safety. As he turned towards the group playing and the feisty Scorponok playing with one of them he began to think that maybe this was his second chance, and by Primus he was not letting anything happen to these kids.

No matter how silent and deadly they are.

Speaking of which a foul smell lingered through his olfactory receptors and the Decepticon nearly had a hard attack at the stench. Turning he saw a very sheepish looking Kyouji with the two human females glowering at him.

Yep silent but deadly he felt right at home.

TBC


	8. They Shot Me!

**DISCLAIMER: FOUND ON THE FIRST CHAPTER**

**A/n: Well last chapter saw Frenzy's point of view I want to know what you think. **

**This chapter is the long awaited chapter of the mainland trip. I am not telling you much else. **

**And to those who reviewed my story thanks a million. **

**As for the one who asked about Simmons you will meet him in the future I have plans for him Hehehe. **

**Warning this chapter will be long!**

**THE LOST CHILDREN OF CYBERTRON**

**Chapter 8: They Shot Me!**

--CYBERTRON—

Exhausted and tired Starscream slammed his fist into another bot as he brought out his swords on a third. He was not faring well either. The heavy damage to his body started to take its toll as he could barely move in time to being hit from behind. He fell but at a roll and stood up again but barely as his right leg was heavily damaged and all motor functions was no longer working at optimum effectiveness. Starscream had barely enough time to move as he reached up with his sword hand and stabbed the unsuspecting combatant in the spark cavity and his spark ceased to exist. The said bot fell and Starscream barely managed to get up and looked around at the booing crowd. Starscream knew that they hated him so and he felt no remorse as he stood up slowly and painfully. He could hear them screaming bad names at him even though he had lost his sight he could still hear and smell.

Another Seeker came to Starscream's side and he knew by the sound of his footsteps that it was Skywarp coming to help him back to his cell. Skywarp held onto his arm as he wrapped it around his shoulders and dragged Starscream away. Energon was leaking form the seeker's body in many places as he taken to his cell.

The dark depths of the arena serve as a reminder to those who anger the new leader of the Decepticons. Starscream was often glad to have no sight in his optics as Skywarp led them back to his cell and gently laid him down. The seeker then laid on the recharge beg as Skywarp tried to get someone to do some minor repairs for him but none came. Starscream reached out to get the tools that he had hidden from them courtesy of Swindle and Soundwave. He began the feel around for where the leaks were coming from.

"Screamer what are you doing?" Skywarp asked seeing the welding tool in Starscream's hand.

"Repairing myself what else!" Starscream hissed at him his vocal processor is shorting as he had taken damage to the throat.

Skywarp was amazed that Starscream is still holding on. Most Decepticons and hell even most Autobots would have long since died, but not the so called cowardly Starscream. This was the first time that Skywarp had seen Screamer in a new light. This new Starscream was not running from danger at all like he used to. Maybe it was due to the fact that they have taken away his transformation cogs or the fact that they have deactivated his thrusters, or damaged his CPU in a way that he have to fight back.

No that was not the case at all as he began to weld other holes by feeling for them. He was in many ways glad that he was a scientist in his former days. In a way he was also glad for the forced lessons in the medical field when he still attended that academy. As he continued to patch himself up in ways that many would not think of without his sight Starscream proved that he can do many things on his own.

Skywarp watched as the former Air Commander tried to get to other parts of himself as he watched on with worry.

"I better go Screamer my shift is about to start pretty soon," he said as he stood up noticing the silent Decepticon and saw the many changes done to him.

Skywarp stood up and walked out a hint of worry clearly on his features as he exited the room. The long walk down the hallway was enough for him to get to where he was going after dealing with Starscream.

He exited the building where the Arena was and headed towards the barracks where he and his roommates Thundercracker, Dirge, Ramjet, Thrust, Astrotrain, Blitzwing and Octane were being holed up at the moment.

As the seeker made his way into the hole that they called home it was Thundercracker who noticed the Energon stains on Skywarp's armor.

"What happened to you Warp?" he asked

"I went to visit Screamer today," he said and at that Thundercracker lit up.

"How is 'Screamer?" he asked

"Not too good," was the reply

"I mean he won't talk to me much and he lost his usual screeching gone,"

The others looked at him as if he lost it.

"I saw him today he did seem a bit gone," said Astrotrain as he held up his winnings.

"You went to the Arena?" asked Blitzwing

"Yeah," was the reply,

"Well what is the matter with Screamer?" asked Thundercracker

"He seemed broken as if there was nothing worth living for anymore," Skywarp said

"Yeah I seemed to notice that after all the guy is blind," Dirge said

"That is not funny," replied Thrust as he drank from an Energon cube that he had gotten from one of their stores.

"Yeah I mean Starscream put up one hell of a fight when they took him and now look at what happened. Galvatron is making him fight in the arena hoping he would die a horrid death," replied Astrotrain.

"You got to admit the guy still has guts." Said Thundercracker

"Yeah, I don't know I think he might be waiting for something," said Skywarp

"Could be who knows," said Ramjet speaking up for the first time.

---EARTH----

"Alright soon I will leave!" yelled Radon as she ran around the house like a crazed lunatic.

"Radon will you calm down or I will have to shoot your aft to the ground!" yelled Mr. Pakele as he walked into the room with an amused expression.

"But I get to fly again!" Radon said as she hopped onto the couch and grabbing a remote to see if she can catch an episode of the Swat Kats.

It has been nearly two months since Radon had gotten herself grounded and the Seeker was having a serious case of Cabin Fever.

Frenzy was fairing no better then she was; having to deal with her the entire time until he became acquainted with the island lifestyle. The smaller Decepticon found it amusing at the least as he saw how much mayhem Radon had done since she had been locked up here.

As the days slipped by and then weeks and finally two months of summer vacation with a caged Decepticon had taken its toll on the Pakele family when said Radon did numerous pranks including one that got both Skeeter and Stitch back for the prank they pulled sometime before Frenzy's reactivation.

Scorponok had been involved with a little bribe of treats if the Scorpion would dig around their room. Said Scorpion had walked in covered in something Frenzy did not want to know and skittered around their room. He was happily playing around until he was caught by Goliath and to the horror of the rather large Autobot he held his olfactory sensor really tight as he shut it down before running out of the room ready to hurl his intake of Energon.

All in all Frenzy was glad that the fun was over and that he would soon be seeing Barricade.

Oh how he missed his partner.

--MEANWHILE---

Radon ran around the base her joy filled the walls as the other kids practically had to run out of her way as the energetic jet ran to her room and screamed in delight.

For tomorrow is the day that she will finally be out.

Radon ran into her room and began to pack her stuff of what she would need but then remembered that she would not need much considering she was going to carry Alex's stuff as well as some of the others. Zenith had already gone the week before with the rest of the stuff and so Radon's room was left bare of anything.

The only things on the wall at the moment was nothing. Her place was quite bare now since all her stuff was sent up to the mainland as she looked down at her only possessions right now. The first thing was her sketch book and the second was her bag of pencils. Radon smiled as she opened it up to reveal pictures of everyone including Frenzy and Scorponok. She even did another design for her and Rodan of their decals including the wordings that personalized them. Lori just installed them the other day and what was funny was that Lori also made these cool colors to put on the twins.

Radon and Rodan was long overdue for a fresh coat of paint since theirs was dulled due to the sun's rays. Rodan spotted a light reddish color over the cool grey. It still looked the same military grey but if you look in the sun with it he reflected reddish orange. Radon on the other hand would be bluish green and both thought those colors were very cool.

As she looked down she smiled as she stared at the drawing before her.

She drew two pictures of mechs she had never met but thanks to the memory extraction from both Scorponok and Frenzy she managed to draw them out.

It was a picture of their life partners.

She had them do some sort of bad boy pose which to her suited her fine. She had Barricade with his alt mode in one doing a sort of thoughtful pose. (I actually drew that you'll have to go to my deviantart page to see it,) the second one is just Blackout doing a very rebel pose with his arms crossed and his alt-mode in the background.

There was several drawings of them and all of them were different. She thought that if she saw them better she would know. She even drew several other Decepticons from the extract she had gotten from mostly Scorponok but there was one that caught her eye.

The images of Blackout were at first rather cool to see until further playbacks of the Scorpion's memories made Radon very scared at the least.

She saw how the scorpion killed and destroyed countless lives without remorse not so anymore after Alex increased the intelligence of the scorpion, but she also noticed something when not many were around.

Scorponok had developed something that most of his kind would consider weak.

A conscience

Even Frenzy developed it and it sure made Radon feel weird knowing what had happened and yet those two showed no hostilities towards them.

It was strange at first to get used to the fact that these younglings both Autobot and Decepticon are working together.

It was strange when all he knew throughout his function was war and death. Frenzy had learned new things when he was here and as the dawn comes the next day it would be time to return to the mainland and to the ebbing war that he had left behind. If there was anyone that he left behind beside enemies that would want to kill him.

Radon sighed as she blew air through her intake valves as she stared at the picture.

_Second Chances_

Was that what she and her siblings are to Frenzy and Scorponok? Both of them sure could use the help as Radon began to think about it.

The sound of music from the next room got her smiling as she recalled Sonic and Stitch coming up with some music to play while they are on their way to the mainland.

Another memory crossed her mind that of the agent who killed her fellow sparkling. She growled at that and then smirked as she thought that there would be a one in a million chance that she would meet him personally.

Radon then banged on the wall next to her bed.

"Hey guys can you turn the music up louder," she yelled and the sound became louder with Michael Jackson's Black or White.

Radon laughed as she walked over to her recharge bed and lay down. Sighing to herself a smile played on her face as she let her optics shutter offline as recharge took her.

The next morning Radon woken up earlier then the others, and went out to do some stretching before they were to depart. As she walked towards the dining area she spotted Obun eating breakfast which consists of Sobé salad and some vitamin water (That is what I am eating for dinner,).

"Ohayoo Radon," Obun said

"Ohayoo Obun Obaa-san" Radon replied back in the normal Japanese fashion as she bowed respectfully to her surrogate grandmother.

She then grabbed an Energon cube from the fridge and began to fill her tank slowly, (Since drinking too fast would make any Transformer drunk or if she drank too much.) thankfully for her it was very low grade the type that all Sparklings and Younglings drink till they get around 300 years then they are weaned to middle grade till they are two millennia old. Them after that they are of legal age to be adult Cybertronians.

But that did not matter much to Radon as long as she drank her milk-flavored Energon (A recipe that Nanobite discovered while looking up earth cuisines one day) she looked in the fridge for other types of Energon and found the cereal flavored one as well. She gladly took that and drank that too before walking out towards the hanger to work out some kinks in her two month dormant systems.

She walked away down the hall and saw Scrappy making his way towards the dining room rubbing the sleep out of his optics.

"Morning to you too," Radon said as she walked out.

The hanger was empty as everything was cleaned out for today's launch and Radon began to stretch out her joints and gears to keep the Energon flowing smoothly. Doing various movements so that way all was in working order she began a systems diagnostics to make sure everything was prepped and ready.

Alex was waken abruptly by Scrappy as the little Nokia bot was wide awake and jumping on her and began to scream at Alex to wake up.

Alex rolled over and glared at the Nokia bot,

"What Scrappy?" she asked and Scrappy leaped on her,

"Get up!" he shouted and she rolled over to the other side.

She tried to go back to sleep but the Nokia had other plans as he then crawled out of the room and looked down the hall. Spotting who he was looking for he smirked as he whistled,

"OH SCORPONOK!"

The happy scorpion bounded his way over to Scrappy who held up a treat. Opening the door to Alex's room he waved it at him.

"You see this boy?" he said and the scorpion wagged his deadly tail even more.

"GO GET IT!" Scrappy yelled as he threw the treat with all his might into the room and the scorpion charged in covered in what ever nasty smelly stuff he was in.

All there was to be heard was a high pitched scream from Alex's room and the very words that would chill every Cybertronian's spark to the core even Megatron's the entire base could hear Alex's yell.

"SCRAPPY I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

By then the Nokia phone was already gone laughing down the hall.

It took nearly half an hour to get all the nasty stuff off of her in the shower as well as off of Scorponok. Alex was very angry that Scrappy let Scorponok into her room covered in garbage. She was even angrier when he had gotten into the garbage again (just like my boyfriend's dog).

She had to clean her room and drag Scorponok down to the wash room to get a much needed bath.

When she had gotten to the breakfast table she was by far very grouchy and very angry at the Nokia bot who looked very smug from the other side of the table.

"Oh don't look at Scrappy like that I have him permission to wake you up in any means possible," said Mr. Pakele as he patted the Nokia on the head.

"But to use Scorponok after he has been in the garbage again dad was not something I had in mind!" Alex glared at the mini-bot.

"Now, now Alex I only told him to wake you and if it means setting Scorponok on you covered in garbage then so be it." Said Mr. Pakele who found it very funny that Alex was running out of her room earlier covered in the stuff.

"Now you do realize what day today is right?" he asked and Alex nodded.

"Today is the day I go to the mainland," she said

"Yep, Radon woke early to get some stretching in before the long flight and to do some preflight checks to make sure after being grounded for two months that she is running at optimum levels." Mr. Pakele said

"Where is Radon anyways?" Alex asked seeing as everyone else was happily eating (or drinking Energon).

"She is in the hanger going over preflight modifications and making sure the runway is clear of debris and working properly," he said and Alex only bit into her toast savoring its flavor.

--MEANWHILE—

"Radon may I have a word with you," a voice said and Radon poked her head back in from where she was checking the door panels to make sure they would open upon launch.

"Yes grandmother Obun?" she asked

"Come here for a sec," she said and the Decepticon seeker came out from her hole in the wall (literally and walked up towards where Obun was observing her,

"Radon how I've waited for this day to come," she said

"What do you mean grandma?" Radon asked

"The day where you will face the trials that await you in the lands beyond our waters that is what I am talking about," Obun replied with a smile.

"I don't understand," Radon said

"You will be facing many challenges out there on the mainland now that the adult Cybertronians have made themselves known," said another voice and Radon turned towards Nanobite whom made herself known.

"Nanobite!" she replied startled.

"No need to fear Radon the journey you are about to take will test you. As you've already known Frenzy and Scorponok are seasoned soldiers that have come to us from the outside. Now you my young friend are about to face a challenge when going up there with Alex and the others." She said,

"Who will be going with me again?" Radon asked

"Besides yourself Zenith is already up there awaiting your at Aunt Marie's airfield, Skeeter, Stitch, Sonic, and Frenzy," she said

"Why Frenzy?" asked Radon as she turned to her grandmother.

"Because Frenzy's destiny is not with us it is on the mainland where he belongs. He has a destiny to fulfill that which he has left behind," replied Obun.

"Left behind?" asked Radon

"Yes Frenzy as well as Scrappy and yourself have business that needs to be attended to on the mainland," Obun replied back.

"So what does this unfinished business have to do with me?" asked Radon

"It means you need to find who you truly are Radon," Nanobite said after a long silence

"I have seen many things happen there were you are going now and it is time for a young warrior such as yourself to fulfill it." Obun replied also

"Really? How do I find myself for I don't know where to start?" was the reply back and Obun smiled

"The time will come when you must face your greatest fears and triumph over your enemies, and bring honor to yourself and us. Also there will be a time when you will find out where do you come from and maybe even who your creators are. Out of all the children only you and your twin brother have not have any records since they have been erased due to damage. Your creator's records were destroyed so the identity of your creators are long since lost will be found," Obun said

"So if I am going on some sort of self finding quest how will I survive?" she asked sarcastically.

"With this," Nanobite said and handed Radon a rather short rod that looks more like a handle.

"A Rod?"

"That 'Rod' will save your life one day young Radon. It is the most important gift I can give you and the most important weapon. It will be either your success or your failure." She said and Radon held onto the rod.

It felt good to hold onto it and to Radon she could feel as if the rod was part of her now. She knew that it was made just for her; she did not want that to go to waste as she tucked it away into subspace.

"Remember Radon there are some things there left unresolved and I feel it is you and the others going with you that must resolve this mess. We are here incase you need us Radon and may the force be with you," she said with a smile and Radon laughed at that crack.

"May the force be with you grandma Obun, Nanobite," she said laughing.

---SOMETIME LATER---

It was sometime in the afternoon when Alex walked into her room to get dressed for the trip. The day was quite eventful as she had to deal with a dirty Scorponok, a rather obnoxious Scrappy who kept rubbing it in that she really stinks.

Alex was in a very foul mood at this and to top it off she started her monthly menstrual cycle and was even grouchier then ever. As she walked back into her room to make sure her immediate bag has all her essentials and pulled out her flight-suit. She immediately put it on and taking her helmet with the symbol that the twins wear on either side she walked out towards the hanger.

When she opened the door the others were waiting for her. Skeeter and Stitch both saluted mockingly at her and Frenzy did not know what to do with himself. He stood at attention though like a trained soldier.

Alex smiled as Radon stood towering above them as Alex gave them all a mock salute and they all laughed.

Nodding to Radon Alex stepped back as the Seeker transformed into her alt-mode and the others also transformed. Scrappy and Skeeter transformed into their cell phone modes and Alex picked them up. Stitch ran up the side of Radon and leaped in to Radon's Subspace pocket. Frenzy followed suit as he too transformed along with Sonic. Then Alex slowly climbed up the ladder towards Radon's cockpit.

As she strapped herself in she could hear Nanobite and Artemis give off the countdown checkups.

Radon turned on her engines as Alex finished climbing into the cockpit and strapping herself in just when the canopy closed. Radon began to move towards the launch bay platform she knew the procedure.

There was two launch bays the first was the normal one where the twins constantly use to launch if they are going for a joy flight. But the one Radon is heading off to now is the one used for when they have to do long distance flights.

It was built like catapult like those used on aircraft carriers to launch their planes into the air. Well this one works the same way only its launched from a three thousand foot cliff. Radon was moved when she landed on the platform and it began to rise rotating her till she faced the direction she was being launched. As she rotated Alex could feel her being shifted slightly to accommodate the trajectory of which she is to be launched.

"You alright there Alex?" Radon's voice came over the speakers.

"Oh yeah sorry for being so quiet," Alex apologized

"No worries just checking I've heard Scrappy got you good with Scorponok this morning," was the reply

"Yeah the little slagger," she said as the elevator came to a complete stop.

It then moved backwards towards the rear of the launch bay where a huge target was set. This target was scorched due to Goliaths frequent use of the launch bay.

As she began her take off checks Radon began to power up her engines and check her steering.

"All systems green!" she said

"All launch bay doors are now open," said Nanobite over the comm.

"Alright are all launch bay doors green?"

"All systems are go locking wheels into launchers," as that was said Alex felt a jolt as something hit and knew that was only the launch pads needed to hurl Radon up into the air.

"Ready….3….2……1….."

"LAUNCH!"

At that Radon had her engines on full power and Alex could feel the force of Radon's engines demanding release. The radio suddenly blared 'Danger Zone' much to her delight as she laughed.

Then suddenly the catapult released as Radon was launched at such force that her engines too put the bunt of it as she reached maximum velocity within seconds. Thanks to Radon's advanced technology Alex did not feel much as the gravity dampeners kicked in and she did not feel the G-Forces that most pilots would have felt at that moment.

Radon then did a twirl in the air testing her maneuverability since she was cooped up in the base for so long. Alex laughed as the Seeker did a number of drops, rolls and flips for the full enjoyment of freedom. Alex laughed as she saw that Radon had risen higher then ever before or ever she was riding her anyways.

"You know Radon," she began saying

"What?" was the reply.

"Most kids my age would kill to ride in a fighter jet much more an advanced robot," Alex said

"Yeah ride me baby!" she said and Alex laughed as Radon sped towards the mainland.

---TWO HOURS LATER----

Alex calmly sat in her seat snoozing away as Radon continued to fly the seeker kept her scanner on just in case something happened. Just as she was seeing land on her scanners she picked up a few signals. They were ordinary signals from the nearby airports and Radon stayed well above radar. Well she could ride in the radar anyways since she is a stealth fighter but the seeker for safety reasons stayed above.

Radon listened in to the signals and thanks to some quick work was able to catch the last part.

"_Blackbird 2 to crows nest come in?" _

"_I read you Blackbird 2 status?"_

"_I am seeing an unidentified raptor heading in your direction orders sir?" _

"_Do not engage I repeat do not engage,"_

It was then that the message changed and Radon suddenly found herself on the line as they tried to hail her.

"_Unidentified Raptor state your identification and destination or you will be shot down."_

"_This is Raptor number 72366 designation Radon hailing from Hickem Air Force Base Hawaii requesting permission to pass," _Radon hoped that would let her go through.

The silence was deafening until her scanners picked up two other jets following her, they were F-22's just like her.

"_Sir, Decepticon markings are detected! Requesting permission to engage?"_

"_Permission granted," _

At this Radon panicked…

"Ah Shit!" she yelled over the comm. and that woke up Alex,

"What is wrong?" she asked but did not have enough time to say anything else as Radon suddenly jerked to the right and a missile flew past the cockpit.

"HOLY SHIT RADON EVASIVE MANUVERS!" Alex shouted and the seeker complied.

"Ah shit I wish Lori did not put those decals on me now," Radon said as she dove down and the jets followed.

"Well do something find something to hide in!" she said and Radon evaded another missile as she headed towards the ocean.

It was a good thing that they are about twenty miles out from the landmass as Radon plummeted straight into the ocean's depths.

She went deep as the jets circled overhead but she could not stay long as she powered up her turbines and shot straight up building up a whirlpool into the air like what she saw on T.V. and shot up into the sky again. The raptors scattered as they saw Radon shot out and tried to run. The jet quickly twisted and turned doing the maneuvers that she used to play with her brother and that proved to be helpful as she rocketed into the sky again. Alex grabbed the dial and tried to call for help.

"_Mayday! Mayday! This is raptor 72366 designation Radon requesting assistance," _but the comm. was jammed

"Shit!" she yelled and it was then anther voice filled the comm.

"_Alex what is going on?"_ it was Frenzy

"We are being attacked," Alex was then thrust to the side as a missile shot past along with a few bullets.

Radon did some major evasive maneuvers and Alex luckily was strapped down. It was then that something collided with Radon's rear thrusters and she could hear the seeker scream in pain. Radon tried to move but the thruster gave out and she felt herself plummet towards the earth.

Alex was now very scared as Radon began her decent, "Scrappy, Skeeter send out a beacon now!" she shouted and both replied as they sent out a signal over the Bluetooth network.

---LOS ANGELES POLICE DEPARTMENT PARKINGLOT---

"_**Emergency inbound we are inbound for an emergency landing please respond!"**_

A lone police cruiser sat in the Los Angeles parking lot his scanners on full as the emergency Cybertronian signal was received. The signal was then cut as if jammed and the car began to blare its horns. It then turned in the direction of the jet where the transmission had taken place. Having a tracking system and a GPS that was far to advanced for any man made item the cruiser took off with the image of a mustached man in the driver's seat.

---MEANWHILE---

Radon was losing control as she lost power to her engines as more missiles pelted her back and the others began to panic from in the subspace pocket. Radon tried her hardest to steady herself but a hit to the wing tore that idea along with the wing.

Now spinning out of control Radon tried to stead herself. It seems that these guys know how to deal with Cybertronians especially seekers. Radon tried to steady herself as she headed straight for the Nevada Mountains. As she crashed the other wing tore right off and a screaming Alex along with the other kids tried to yell at Radon but the Decepticon crashed into the mountain side. It was a good thing that Cybertronian Armor is stronger then man made stuff. She skidded through the mountains before landing in a valley. Alex got out of the cracked cockpit and yelled at Radon.

"Radon! Radon!" she yelled and a faint whisper went out.

"They….Shot….me," was the reply

"Radon can you transform?" Alex asked but all she got was

"Get….out….Alex….quickly!" was all that was said from the jet.

Alex quickly scrambled out from the cockpit as she went to the pocket to get the others as they quickly scrambled out. Frenzy being seasoned as he was helped the other children out including Sonic who had gotten stuck on something at some point. Luckily for them they only had a duffle bag with them as Alex's stuff was already sent up to her aunt's place.

"Radon can you transform?" Alex asked

"Go…. Radon said in hoarse whispers and Alex was not one to hesitate as she and the others ran for it across the desert.

---INTERSTATE HIGHWAY---

A lone police cruiser sped at impossible speeds down the long freeway sirens blaring and people getting out of the way of the Saleen Mustang as it entered Nevada. He then veered off the freeway towards the mountains following the signal.

TBC

**You all know who this is right? Yep introducing another cannon character lol and what will happen to Alex and the others? I just love to put cliffhangers…I am so evil. **


	9. My Knight is a Police Car pt1

**A/n: Thank you who all reviewed and encouraged me to continue my story. I would like to thank my fellow Hawaiian Lendaras a much Mahalos to you for your help in coming up with a cousin for Alex. **

**I will be borrowing your character Kekoa but I would like to make a few adjustments for Marie. **

**For starters Marie's name is Marie Hitachi while Kekoa is her son from a previous boyfriend. Well I might or I might now put him in this chapter maybe the next one. **

**THE LOST CHILDREN OF CYBERTRON**

**Chapter 9: My Knight in Shinning Armor is a Police Car?**

The others ran as fast as they could from the injured jet as Alex followed Frenzy who was more familiar with this terrain over the hills. As they got far enough the sounds of jet engines could he heard as they hid in an outcropping along the cliff side. She could also hear the sounds of missiles begin pounded and Alex could not help but let tears fall from her face as she heard the jet fall from the hillside into the valley bottom. The others look solemn too as they too began to cry. Luckily for them it was Scrappy and Frenzy that stood up among the crowd.

"We have to keep moving," he said and Scrappy nodded,

"I agree we can't let those people get to us. We have to know what is going on?" Scrappy added

"Have any of you tried to make contact with Zenith?" Asked Stitch as Sonic tried to calm a distressed Alex.

"Yeah I have," said Skeeter

"Did he respond?" asked Frenzy

"Barely I got a better signal when we went out of range of the jammers, but when I did I got in contact with him. Hopefully he can get to us in time?" was the answer.

Frenzy stared at them and it was hard for him to realize that these are only younglings barely out of sparkling age and far to immature to claim any mates. Children in Cybertronian years and he was the only one old enough and experienced enough to get them out of this.

"We have to find the nearest highway Stitch think you can hook up to a satellite and see where we are?" he asked and the laptop did just that.

---MEANWHILE BACK AT THE WREAKAGE---

"Is it dead?" asked one soldier asked as they inspected the wreckage.

"It sure as hell is now," said another soldier

The smoking remains of an F-22 raptor was all that is left with pieces of it littering the place and a scrapped off wing with the mark of the Decepticons emblazoned on it. On the side of the cockpit there was a weird logo on it with both symbols in a yin-yang formation.

"I see you've discovered some strange symbols on this aircraft eh," said a voice and they all turned towards the person in charge.

It was none other then Agent Simmons himself fortunately for him Radon was offline at the moment and unable to respond.

"What should we do with the N.B.E.?" asked another man.

"Get it secured we don't want anyone else to deal with the carcass at least we know its dead," Simmons replied as the men gathered up the remains of the jet and headed out they failed to notice the police cruiser hiding behind the rocks.

--MEANWHILE—

It was hours later that Frenzy led them to a highway finally as the sun began to set in the west and shadows began creep over the highway.

"Skeeter did you manage to contact Zenith?" he asked

"Yes I did he is approximately a half an hours drive from here," he said and Frenzy growled at the use of human time but then again these younglings were not raised by Cybertronians.

They hid in the nearby rocks waiting for the Ford Focus to show up and watched as the cars passed by.

"Did you tell him to also have his hologram on?" Alex asked

"Yeah but he said he was brining Aunt Marie with him." Skeeter said and they all sighed with relief.

It was about a half an hour later that the blue focus could be seen as they all transformed and placed themselves in Alex's bag. Alex held the bag close when the car pulled up and Aunt Marie was sitting in the back of the steering wheel.

"Zenith told me what happened," she said as Zenith unlocked the door and Alex got in.

Turning around the car headed back and Marie pretended to drive. Alex did not say a word as the others got out of the bag and transformed in the back seat. It was a funny sight to see five small robots sitting in the back seat of a car. They all dove back in silence and the occasional sob from Alex as she remembered Radon's last sacrifice. Marie did not look so different as well for she too bore tears in her eyes.

Marie was a rather tall woman with lanky features and dark skin her hair cut short to shoulder length but her athletic build was very noticeable. As Zenith turned off the interstate highway the others breathed a sigh of relief as they saw the sign that said, 'WELCOME TO TRANQUILITY'

"We need to get some supplies from the store first and then we will head out towards the farm." Marie said as Zenith headed towards the shopping center.

---MEANWHILE---

The police cruiser remained silent as he followed the group of men towards an underground bunker of sorts and had to snort at that crack. They stopped as a guard checked them out. By then the cruiser had long since disappeared and hid behind some rocks. It waited till well after dark before creeping into the semi military looking structure. As it watched curiosity grew on him as he walked over the fence to make sure that he left no evidence of his comings and goings.

---INSIDE THE BUNKER----

"What do you mean the N.B.E. is more damaged then we know?" Simmons demanded

"Sir I mean it when we took out the wings this one is far to damaged to even consider repairs!" said the technician.

Simmons was not pleased by this fact at all.

The trucks had managed to haul every last part of that N.B.E. from where it scraped the mountain to where it crashed on the cliff face. All the while he could only stare at that particular jet plane and the symbols on it. It was the same as N.B.E.-1 but the only problem was the emblem near the nose cone where both symbols seemed to combine into one. It was also the fact that the tail rudder has a very familiar logo found only in one particular state.

"Are you sure this N.B.E. came from the islands?" Simmons asked

"Yes sir we checked the number and the base and sure enough the plane is registered at Hickem." Said one of the retrieval men.

"Well I wonder what is it doing this far away from its safety zone eh?" Simmons asked.

It was then that the door opened and another man entered he was dressed in a tailored suit and held a very angry scowl on his face. Simmons winced as he saw the form of former Sector Seven head Tom Banachek. (I had to look up his name in Transformers: The Movie Novelization)

Tom by far was not pleased at all by what Simmons did and he voiced it.

"Simmons do you realize what you just did?" he said

"I captured an N.B.E. sir it is being process right now for research as we speak," he said

"Sector Seven is no more Simmons and this N.B.E. is illegal to even touch in the first place!" Banachek hissed.

"What do you mean?" Simmons played innocent

"This N.B.E. even though it is far from its territory is under United States protection from Act: 456 this is one of the robots that has been deemed untouchable by us even when they are not in Hawaii." Banachek was now fuming.

"I am aware of that sir, but as you can see it is far away from its home and thus far away from its territory. The State of Hawaii can do a thing about it and besides how did you get word that we had something to do with this?" Simmons asked

"It is quite simple my friend, I got a call from the Secretary of Defense saying that a plane that matches that description was heading towards Nevada for a family vacation, and that we are not to intercede in any form. But from your blundering that now has complicated things. The state of Hawaii as well as the United States congress demands that the remains of this N.B.E. be returned home for proper repairs and to continue on its quest here," Tom said.

"I am afraid that is not possible," Simmons replied

"Really and why not?" asked Tom

"Because it is no longer alive," replied Simmons

Banachek was not pleased at all as he walked over to where the N.B.E. lay with parts all over the truck and Energon leaking in various places if not fully spewing all over the place.

"You've killed her," he hissed

"We had no choice it tried to get…."

CRACK!

Banachek's fist met Simmons face as he stood towering over the other former Sector Seven agent.

"You listen to me well Simmons you have a lot to answer for when I make my report back to the Pentagon and to Washington why you did what you did. Do you know what this means?!" Tom's voice was now raised

"No, nor to I care," was the reply

"Well then you will answer directly to not only the Secretary of Defense but also to the President and the Governor of Hawaii State as to why a citizen of the United States was killed in such a manner," he said and began to walk out.

The cocking of a gun could be heard and Banachek turned to find Simmons with a gun pointed directly at his head.

"You won't be telling anyone anything," he said and Banachek slowly turned his head around.

"Oh really whose to say anyone isn't listening," was the reply.

"Trust me they are listening or is your security that laxed?" Banachek replied.

Simmons fumed as they waved his hand and some of his men went to search the grounds.

"Now then about what we were discussing?" Simmons said

Just as he said it the alarms went off and a Saleen Mustang burst into the hanger and gunshots were fired as it transformed and began firing some shorts at the men. The robot then grabbed a hold of the trailer containing the carcass. He then headed out with Banachek running behind him while Simmons began firing shots.

Tom ran as fast as he could towards the car as it then latched it to the end of the trailer and began to pull.

It was strange to see a Saleen Mustang pull a large trailer but it was only for a mile or so with a hologram to make sure that he was not seen. As they drove away and finally reaching the right place when a real trailer truck was latched onto the car. The mustang gladly let go allowing Tom to take the wheel. The mustang drove in front of the trailer allowing its lights to flash to clear the way.

--MEANWHILE—

After the trip to the store Marie drove them back home the atmosphere was solemn as they drove up to the Hitachi farm. Hitachi is the name of Marie's late husband Daniel Hitachi who died last year in a car accident. It was so fast that it took dear old Aunt Marie nearly three months before she started to pull herself out of depression. It was good for her that the kids helped. After Marie finished talking to the other family members back home she made sure that the kids were settled before she too was about to turn in to retire when the phone rang again.

"Hitachi Residence Marie Speaking?"

"Marie," a very low voice on the other end.

"Hold on a sec let me grab the cordless," she said and called Frenzy who was sitting on the couch.

"Hey Frenzy could you come here for a sec?" she asked and the smaller Decepticon walked on over.

"Here hold this while I go look for the cordless phone. You can talk to him and say hi if you like," she said and Frenzy nodded while she left.

Frenzy lifted the phone to his ears deciding that he might as well say hi to whoever it is on the other line.

"Hello?" he asked

"Frenzy?" was the reply.

Frenzy's hands shook as he recognized that voice.

" 'Cade?" he said

"I thought you were offline?" he asked

"Marie's niece Alex fixed me," was the reply.

"Marie's Niece?" was the reply back

"Yeah, she found Scorponok and I and repaired us," Frenzy said he voice was cracked a bit

"I see she also fixed that glitch in your vocal processor," Cade said.

"I know but I missed you my friend," Frenzy said back

"I know,"

"So how did you know Marie?" asked Frenzy

"She and I are partners she fixed me up when I was badly damaged in Los Angles," was the reply.

"Oh so why are you not here if you are her guardian?" asked the smaller Decepticon

"There was some business I had to attend to for the humans F.B.I. a lot has happened after Mission City," Barricade said and Frenzy shrugged.

"So what are _you _doing at Maries?" he said.

"Long story it is best I showed you when you arrive," said Frenzy.

"I will be there in three hours with the remains of a Decepticon that crashed in the mountains some time ago," he said.

"_Radon?!"_ Frenzy hissed

"You know this 'Con?" Cade asked

"Yes she was the seeker that brought me here," Frenzy replied

"Wait did you just say a _she?_ As in a _Femme_?" Barricade asked

"Yes, She brought me here and has been kind to me and Scorponok." Frenzy said

"Frenzy I have the cordless now," Marie's voice broke over the communication between the two.

"I will be there in three earth hours partner," he said and Frenzy gladly hung up the phone.

Marie began to talk to Barricade and Frenzy found himself shocked that he knew the lady.

They talked for a while mostly about some sort of plane that he had brought in. Frenzy knew that plane was Radon if anything Barricade must have picked up the distress signal that Skeeter sent out. Frenzy let himself slip into a minor recharge and that recharge was much needed. Slowly he let his optics go offline as he slipped away.

---THREE HOURS LATER----

Barricade rolled up onto the property followed by Banachek with the hauler and the precious cargo within. Marie was waiting for them as she stood at the entrance to the hanger as the hauler turned around and rolled backwards into it. Marie had prepared a place for the parts as they all slowly but carefully deposited the parts.

"Aunt Marie?" said a soft voice and all three froze as Alex came into the hanger.

When she saw the parts her gasp was clearly heard. There in front of her was what was left of Radon and her tears were all Alex could feel as they poured out.

"Alex," said Marie

"It is alright," she said crying as she ran up to the cockpit and hugged the offlined Decepticon.

"Her spark is still intact I can repair her," said a rather deep voice and Alex looked up into two red optics and gasped.

It was another Decepticon but unlike the younglings this was a full grown adult. She could tell that much by seeing the battle scars on his armor. His alt form armor consisted of the marks 'Police' and 'To Punish and Enslave' that much was said all together. He stood impressively taller then her but she could tell that he was shorter by far to Radon when she is fully repaired.

"Alex?" Marie asked and Alex seemed to snap out of what ever it is that dragged her to la, la land.

"Yes, Aunt Marie?" Alex said

"Radon will be fine she is not dead and Barricade here will take good care of her along with Tom," Marie said

At that statement Tom broke from the group and approached Alex.

"Alex Pakele?" he asked

"Yes," was the reply

"Tom Banachek former head of Sector Seven; don't worry too much Simmons won't bother you anymore," he stated the hint of annoyance at his former comrade.

Alex sighed, "You are lucky Radon is not online right now she hates Sector Seven with a passion."

"I understand I heard of what happened to Peruses all those years ago," he said

"When I gotten word of that it was already too late to stop Simmons. Being in Sector Seven runs in his family for generations; I am sorry for the loss." He said with honesty in his voice.

"Why did he do that?" asked Alex

"He did it to further any discoveries that can be done about N.B.E.'s or shall we call them Cybertronians since it will make you more comfortable," with this Alex relaxed as the older man led them away.

"You take care of her now Barricade we will come in the morning to help you with repairs," he said and the Decepticon nodded.

--LATER—

"So you see Simmons went against orders from the President and attacked the peninsula capturing two N.B.E.'s and eventually killed the first." He said sadly.

"So that is why Peruses was returned in pieces," said Alex

"Yes, she was returned to you in pieces and when I found that out, again I was angry. Our forefathers had set up Sector 7 with the purpose of research only and you should have seen how angry I was when we found out that he deliberately attacked you all," Tom said.

"It is alright Mr. Banachek I forgive you on behalf of my family but you are going to have to work really hard to earn that from Radon," Alex replied

"She must have been close to him yes?" he asked

"Very," was the reply.

"Well we better get some rest for tomorrow we shall begin repairs for I know Barricade won't admit it but he is very tired," Marie said as she turned and glared at the cop who only shrugged in a bad boy way.

Alex walked up to the room that was prepared for her and walked towards the shower. Skeeter, Stitch, Sonic and Scrappy were already in recharge while Frenzy was recharging in the living room. She then grabbed a few clothes along the way and closed the door behind her. She began to shower feeling the hot water on her skin as she cleaned the dirt and grime off of her. Alex let the hot water relax her body as she scrubbed down and rinsed. When she was done she dried herself off and gotten dressed in her pajamas before she curled up into bed with a smile on her face.

_You will be ok Radon _

---THE FOLLOWING MORNING-----

Skeeter, Stitch, Sonic, and Scrappy all woke up to the smell of pancakes in the air. Alex was already up by the time the younglings made their way to the kitchen for some fuel. Frenzy already was finishing up his Energon when the kids decided to join them.

"Well it took you long enough," he said with some amusement in his vocals.

"Sorry Uncle Frenzy," they said in unison.

The term 'Uncle' was a sign of respect for elders not even in one's family and in the case of the five younglings being called 'Uncle' meant something to Frenzy. They all sat around the table with four cubes of Energon waiting for them as they could smell the aroma coming form them.

"Nanobite gave me the recipes for putting flavors in the drinks so that way the kids can take it without complaint." Marie said smiling as Tom finished his breakfast and walked out.

"Hey can I help?" Alex asked and the older man nodded

"Sure I heard you are quite the Cybertronian Medic," he said and Alex shrugged.

The other four only drank in silence. That is until Sonic said something…

"Hey guys wanna know what's that about?" said the radio

"Sure," said Stitch

"They are only repairing Radon," replied Frenzy said

"Radon is still functioning?!" they said

"Yeah she is after all she is a military jet and they are built out of tougher stuff," he said with some amusement.

"Can we see her?" they asked

"I'm afraid not my younglings she is in desperate need of repairs, and so I can't do that," he said and they nodded in understanding.

The four then walked out after refueling to join Zenith who was deep in conversation with a police car.

"Hey Zenith who is that car next to you?" asked Skeeter as he hopped onto Zenith's hood.

"Oh he came last night, guys this is Barricade, Frenzy's partner," he said and they other bots looked up at him.

"'Uncle' Barricade?" they said

The police car shifted uncomfortably under their observing gaze. Frenzy walked out and snickered when he saw Barricade being the subject of curiosity among younglings.

"What did I do to deserve this?" he asked

"**By being an adult**" Frenzy's reply was a funny one as the others started to laugh.

"**Frag you Frenzy!"** Barricade replied and it was then that Frenzy gave him the one fingered salute.

"Now, now fellah not in front of the kids," said Marie as she came around the corner with a box full of tools.

"You never did explain how you knew 'Cade," Frenzy replied

"Oh she met me when I was badly damaged off the freeway," he said

"Poor guy was in bad shape so I bought him from the cops and repaired him," she said

"Of course when she accidentally found out who I really was I was surprised she did not scream," Barricade interrupted

"Yep when he found out I was not afraid of him in fact back talked him he was surprised." Marie said laughing

"I can see that," Frenzy said laughing also

"Oh we did not get along at first until he stumbled upon the picture of the kids," Marie replied

"I was shocked to find both Autobots and Decepticons together in one picture, until she explained it to me," he said

"Yeah after explaining to him what happened with 'Uncle' Kamaka then he saw things in a new light," replied Marie laughing.

"I thought all the sparklings were destroyed back on Cybertron," Barricade replied

"I thought so too 'Cade," said Frenzy

"They survived thanks to Nanobite and Kamaka and have lived in the Hawaiian Islands for years long before the first of your kind landed." Marie said

"I never knew the humans protected them so if I knew then I would have left long ago to come to this planet. I bet even Starscream would have abandoned the chase for the Allspark to come here," Barricade said as he finished putting the parts in the hanger.

Finally transforming Zenith joined Barricade in putting parts into the hanger. Marie and Alex at this time had already left to begin repairs. That left Frenzy with the rest of the youngsters. The four of them would be full of trouble but Frenzy was not about to watch them as he walked towards the hanger hoping to see for himself the damage done to Radon.

---HANGER---

"Oh shit this is a mess!" said Alex as she, Tom and Marie observed the mess that was made with the parts of Radon. Energon was leaking all over from various areas but luckily Barricade managed to stop most of the flow.

Getting out some tools that they normally used when fixing robots Alex being the most experienced with fixing Cybertronians walked up to Radon.

"Can we get her to transform?" she asked

"I can see if I can get to the transformation cog," Barricade said as he placed one of his long clawed fingers into the cockpit which was covered in Energon till at last he found what he was looking for.

Parts shifted as the plane became a bot again and a mess of Energon.

"This may take a while," said Alex as she began to work on the Seeker.

TBC

**I know this chapter was getting too long so I decided to split it. Wait for the second half of 'My Knight is a Police Car part 2' **

**lol**


	10. My Knight is a Police Car pt2

**YOU PEOPLE KNOW THE DISCLAIMER THERE IS NO POINT IN EXPLAINING THINGS TO YOU**

**THE LOST CHILDREN OF CYBERTRON**

**Chapter 10: My Knight in Shining Armor is a Police Car? **

**Part 2**

It was several hours later that Alex, Barricade and Frenzy decided to take a break. Alex was getting very hungry as she walked into the house but not before using the outside shower to wash off the excess Energon. Walking back in Alex noticed that the four youngsters were playing a game of cards. From the looks of it they were playing poker. Soft music could be heard and Alex had to smile at the fact that Sonic was the one playing the music.

She nearly laughed at the music playing. It was the 'Ballad of Serenity' the theme of the show Firefly. She could see the others humming along with the tune. This time she started to giggle which broke the concentration of all on the table. (It was rather funny to see both Skeeter and Scrappy trying to hold up their cards with their needle-like legs).

"Hey guys!" she said and they all waved before going back to their game.

Alex watched and could see who was winning and who was loosing. It soon became apparent that Stitch was the winner and the others groaned as he dropped a royal flush on them. Laughing Alex saw that they shoved all the chips towards Stitch. The laptop computer laughed even harder in an evil cackle as he gathered all the chips.

Walking up to her room Alex went for the bathroom once more to get a proper shower. When she emerged she was surprised to find a dark haired Asian girl on the bed. She looked to be about 15 years old.

"Um Hello?" Alex said

"Well seeing things from a human's point of view is sure interesting," said the girl with a very familiar voice

"_Radon?!"_ Alex shrieked and footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs.

The door burst open and the others came into the room.

"Hi," Radon said laughing

"Radon?" they all said

"Like the Hologram," she said

"How?" they asked

"Oh while Alex was taking a bath that cute 'Con in the hanger gave me a hologram so that way while I am in repairs at least I don't have to worry so much about my CPU crashing," she said laughing.

"'Cade cute," Frenzy said a snicker on his face plates.

"What's wrong with that?" Radon asked

"Oh boy! Radon you are a youngling not a teenager yet and you are already thinking about boys!" Alex said

At that reaction the 15 year old projection laughed.

"Yeah but right now I look like a teen," she said laughing

"Yeah but at your age grandpa said you are equivalent to a 6 year old." Alex replied.

"I know," Radon's form shifted to that of a 6 year old.

"Ok that is creepy," she said and Radon laughed.

"Yeah but don't you have school?," she said.

"Not for another two weeks," replied Alex

"Yeah and how long till I can finish fixing you?" she asked

"Well Barricade and Frenzy are working to repair me and you can help. Barricade thought it would be cool to add some upgrades as well, but he promised Frenzy not to turn on my weapons systems since I am too young," Radon replied.

"Well what are you going to do now with just that hologram?" asked Skeeter.  
"Aunt Marie said I was to attend school with Alex and she also said that Kekoa was coming just before school started," she said laughing and that caught the others attention.

"Kekoa as in _cousin_ Kekoa?" they said and Radon nodded

"Yep she said cousin Kekoa was coming also to take a break from Kamehameha Schools," replied Radon

Now everyone native to the Hawaiian Islands is familiar with the Kamehameha Schools Bishop Estate. The school was established nearly 100 years prior to the islands becoming a state and Native Hawaiians or those with Hawaiian Ancestry are first priority students. They first have to take an entrance exam and if they pass they get admittance the following school year. Thousands of natives try to get their kids signed up but not many pass. It is a difficult test to pass and if you're not prepared then you can't get in.

Now Alex's cousin Kekoa was one of the lucky few to get into the school. He has spent nearly every year since he was in kindergarten attending that school. But there were times that he needed a break from the hard core studies the school provides so his mother Marie would enroll him in Tranquility. The kids remember weekends where their said cousin would visit them to train with Obun and the other kids while having prank fests with the twins. A lot of students grew jealous that he gets to ride a jet fighter back to school. While he stays in Tranquility he can't go running around like he knows giant aliens that are one of the things he swore not to tell.

Oh well according to Aunt Marie Kekoa is not due to arrive for another two weeks since he has to get some of his stuff back up from the school campus.

Radon lay on the bed admiring the room.

"So this is what being on a human bed is like," she said laughing as Alex threw the pillow at her.

"Keep it up Radon besides you have to call home and tell them that you are alright," Alex said

"Already did," was the reply

"Um so who do I owe the thank you for rescuing me?" she asked

"That would be Frenzy's partner Barricade," Alex said

"Ah the sexy cop?" Radon said smirking

"RADON!" Alex was now blushing a deep crimson red

"YOU are far too young to be thinking those thoughts," was the comeback for that

"Oh really you should see his hologram now that is eye candy," Radon teased.

"Hey Radon wanna play with us?" asked Scrappy finally making his and the others presence known once more,

Radon shrank back to her original form that of a 6 year old.

"I wanna hologram!" protested Sonic

"You have a hologram," complained Skeeter

"Yeah Radon was the only one without a proper one," said Stitch as they made their way downstairs.

The table was already set as the kids took their Energon cubes and walked out to do some chores that Marie had set for them the day before. Being so small both Skeeter and Scrappy were to attend the chickens. Stitch was to clean the house and Sonic was to do the yard. Zenith being so large had to feed the cattle and attend to the sheep.

Frenzy being that he is busy with repairs gets to get away with doing nothing. The other kids at first protested to this but seeing as they are needed elsewhere that is where they worked. Though nothing stopped Sonic and Stitch from blasting their speakers with loud rock music as they did the laundry. Luckily for them it was a household chore back home (Even if they practically don't wear clothes).

Radon in the meantime walked around the yard getting used to the place. As she walked by the cow pens she noticed Zenith was tending to a steer with a bad leg. Since he is made of metal the bulls could not harm him. The most they can do is scratch his paint job not that Zenith minded. The lake that was nearby allowed him to wash off other things that reminded him of the bull such as a certain smelly liquid that sometimes the bulls like to spray on him for the hell of it.

It was about a few days later that Radon decided to go check on her body and see what it was like from the outside. And so with some resolve walked into the hanger where her body was being kept and watch as Alex, Barricade, Frenzy, and Tom worked on getting the jet fixed. She could already see her wings being reattached and her thrusters being replaced.

"Damn I am such a mess," she said out loud

The others turned to her and it was Barricade that laughed.

"You remind me of another 'con who was famous for getting wreaked all the time. In fact so much that he just blows himself up for the hell of it," he said

"Oh who?" asked Radon

"His name is Waspinator he is what we Decepticons call a Predicon a Decepticon who prefers the body of an organic creature as their alternate form instead of a vehicle." Was the reply

"Oh," said Radon

"Simmons did a number on you," said Tom

Radon stiffened at the mention of the name and an old hatred began to emerge from her, _Simmons shot me down!_ An almost animalistic growl emerged from her which scared them both.

"Look I know you and Simmons had a past before but trust me he will pay for what he did to you and the rest of your kind," said Tom and it was then that Radon noticed the balding man.

"Um who are you?" she asked and wished for the hell of it that she can tap into the Internet. But seeing as her body is not functioning properly she highly doubt her CPU can handle the download.

"Tom Banachek," he said nervously

"Former head of Sector Seven," he finished.

Cold anger emerged from Radon as she leaped on him and Frenzy had to restrain her. Tom can see the burning hatred in her red eyes allowed her to give him that look. He gave her a look of pleading forgiveness.

"Radon stop! It he is no like Simmons," said Marie as she stepped in front of Tom.

"How do you know?! They took away Peruses! They killed him and gave us back the pieces and you expect me to forgive Sector Seven for what they did to him! We are nothing but Sparklings! Children! Kids! And you treated us like nothing but brainless animals!" Shouted Radon as she struggled in Frenzy's smaller frame.

The smaller bot proved to be quite tough. He held her as she struggled to get to Tom and was about to fly him when Zenith and the others held her holomatter form back.

"It is alright Radon; Tom won't hurt you he just wants to help trust me he had no idea that Simmons did this to you guys in the past," said Marie

"It's true," Tom said

"Just listen to him Radon," said Zenith as he eased his grip somewhat on the holomatter form making sure that Radon does not attack the man and at the same time ready to grab her when and if she does.

"How do I know you are not lying?" she growled

"Then Barricade would have killed me long ago," he said

"Sector Seven is a research and development branch of the government. We do research into new technology that could be reversed engineered from NBE-1 or as you call him Megatron. We only researched from him while he was frozen in the ice. When we found out about you we were under strict orders from the President and I gave the orders myself not to interfere with your lives. Simmons took it upon himself to act and attacked you taking your fellow and experimenting on him without my consent. When I found out about it, it was already too late, Simmons killed this 'Peruses' and shipped him back in pieces." He said with regret in his voice.

"When I sent my report to the President Linda was there to accompany me,"

"_Your_ Linda's friend in Washington," this time it was Stitch who put two and two together.

"Yes I am, I knew her since we were in college together," Tom said

"So it was you who helped the President make that law to protect us?" asked Skeeter as he hopped off of Alex's shoulder where he was perched throughout the whole incident.

Radon calmed down and relaxed but tears were already in her eyes at the thought of her lost friend.

"I never knew," she whispered and ran from the hanger. The others watched her go Barricade and Frenzy showed more interest then the rest as they sighed.

--LATER THAT EVENING—

It was well into the evening before everyone turned in. Everyone that is except Radon. The humans began to grow worried as they went to find her but could not. Zenith even went to find Radon but had to come back sometime later with a failure notice. Barricade gave the young Autobot credit normally he would have killed an Autobot, but they were soldiers not younglings.

Giving up they all turned in for the night except for Barricade. Frenzy knew what his partner was thinking as he too hopped in as the Saleen Police Cruiser took off into the night.

Driving for a bit he opened his scanners on full and after some time finally picked up a signal. _It's a good thing that the holomatter transmitter has a range of 200 earth miles,_ he thought as he drove a good ten more miles till at last she found the girl sitting on a rock. She was back to her 6 year old form instead of the teenager as they both drove up to her.

She did not notice them at first but Frenzy warned Barricade of her skills as a fighter so he remained cautious as he approached the seemingly lost child. She gazed at the last rays of the long set sun and the darkness that clearly made itself known. It was when Barricade approached her that he noticed finally the marks on her arms.

They were faint but he could have sworn that they looked like reptilian scales. He drove right up to the rock and the child turned her head towards the police cruiser.

"You know children like you should not be walking alone right?" he said

"I can protect myself thank you very much," Radon replied

Barricade scanned the area and since no one is around he transformed and sat right beside Radon. Radon did not turn away from the male Decepticon as he sat down beside her. Not a word was spoken as Frenzy also crawled out from Barricade's chest and sat down on the other side of Radon.

"What was this Peruses like?" asked Barricade curious as he finally broke the silence.

"He was a Decepticon like me, Stitch, Skeeter, and Frenzy," she said sadly

"Go on," Barricade encouraged

"Well he was like the youngest out of all of us and so my adopted parents called him Pursues after the Greek hero. He was a hero in a way, when Sector Seven tried to get us or should I say Simmons tried to get us he fought with us and told us to run as they took him on a plane. When we got him back however he was dead and in pieces. Those bastards shipped him back in pieces," at this Barricade could see the tears forming from the little one's eyes.

Barricade was not known for his soft side. Heck he was known to be a ruthless killer and a downright mean foot soldier, but when it came to younglings he was a big softie. Well that and the fact that your human companion is as crazy as said cop car. Frenzy and Barricade let the silence sooth the young Seeker as she in her holomatter form that of a nine year old swing her legs over on the rock back and forth.

"You must have wanted some sort of revenge?" Barricade asked again breaking the silence.

"Yeah I wanted to hunt down Simmons and every politician on earth and kill them, but then papa told me what's the point when another one would only rise again to take their place." Was the reply

"Your Papa is a wise human, Frenzy told me much about him," Barricade said and Radon nodded not turning to look at him.

"I guess meeting Tom has brought those bitter memories back eh?" he asked

"Yeah a lot but I can't blame the guy I mean he did say that he tried to stop it," Radon replied.

"I know Radon, I know," Frenzy said offering his support as well.

"But, I don't know I have this feeling that I should make Simmons pay for what he has done to us," she said

"Don't worry he will get what is coming to him," Barricade said

"How?" asked Radon

"That term human's use is 'What goes around comes around' sound anything useful," he said and Radon chuckled at the thought.

"Really?" she asked

"Yeah, really I mean look at it this way kid at least you did not experience war first hand," he said looking at Frenzy.

"I was only a youngling when the war started," Frenzy said and Radon looked down

"Did you at least know your creator?" she asked

"Yeah I knew him, I was Allspark born," he said and from the look that Radon gave him answered,

"That means that the Allspark granted me life instead of the union between Mech and Femme," he said and Radon mouthed an 'oh' in understanding.

"Come on kid everyone is waiting for you at home," he said and getting up he transformed back into the alt-mode and Frenzy leaped off of the rock and disappeared into Barricade.

Radon giggled as she got up and walked over to the car. She climbed in the passenger's seat just as Barricade activated his holomatter from which was that of a middle aged police officer. He turned to her with his shades on and winked.

"I have a question kid?" he asked

"What?" asked Radon

"Why did your papa name you those ridiculous names?" he asked

"Oh?" Radon said

"I was wondering that myself," Frenzy piped in.

"Well we each were named after different characters from different stories that Papa told us when we were growing up," Radon said

"Enlighten us," was the reply.

"Well it turns out that Goliath was named because of his size. He is an Autobot by the way that can transform into a shuttle. Well he is named after the giant in the human biblical stories. Um…lets see Titan was named after the race of godlike people who were defeated by the Greek gods but in actuality he reminded papa of a movie that he watched long ago called, 'Clash of the Titans,'. Then there is Artemis who is named after the Greek Goddess of the moon and hunting for she is one hell of a sharp shooter. She is an Autobot by the way and Titan is a Decepticon. There is Sonic who is named after a video game character of the same name who runs so fast that he puts you to shame Uncle 'Cade," Radon said and a deep chuckle was heard,

"Um lets see there is Stitch who was sort of a screw loose at the time of trying to come up with a name for something till papa named him after the character from Lilo and Stitch. Then there is Skeeter whose full name is Mosquito because he is so small he is a Decepticon like Stitch, Sonic is an Autobot. Zenith is an Autobot and named after a character from the T.V. show Dragonflyz. Then there was Peruses who was named after the Greek hero of the same name. He was also a Decepticon then there is Scrappy he is the only one of us that is Allspark born he was created by Sector Seven. They treated him like garbage so we took him in after they were disbanded. We thought he was dead till Alex worked her magic and brought him back. Then last but not least there is me and my twin brother we were both named after the same creature but in different languages." She said

"The same creature as in a monster of some sort?" Barricade asked

"Yeah we were named after a flying monster that can fly at super sonic speeds and smash any planes in its path it is also the ally of Godzilla another monster. Rodan is my brother's name and the English name of the creature while mine is Radon the Japanese name of the same monster. He is an Autobot and I am a Decepticon as you already noticed." At that Barricade nearly stopped right in the middle of the freeway.

Luckily for him he kept his wits about him and drove on. The conversation did not stop there…

"That is impossible there can't be both an Autobot and a Decepticon as siblings!" said Barricade

"How come?" asked Radon

"Usually unions like that are forbidden," Frenzy said saving Barricade the trouble.

"Really?" asked Radon

"Yep, each faction may mate with anyone they choose…" explained Frenzy

"Just not with the other faction," Radon finished

"Yeah," replied Barricade

"Why are you being so nice when I heard that the adult Decepticons would easily kill a human with no remorse?" Radon asked

"I have no choice as to me being stuck on this planet with no other Decepticons except Frenzy." He said

"Well there is Scorponok and myself," she said smiling

"That too but your different your not a soldier you're a youngling," said Barricade as he turned towards the part of the highway that would lead back to Tranquility.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Radon

"The only reason why I have not attacked Zenith and Sonic is the fact that it would bring me no honor in killing children," Barricade said

"I don't kill senselessly Starscream taught me that much in the many millennium I spent with him. I was ruthless before that not caring whether you were Autobot or rebel Decepticon I killed for the sheer pleasure of it. I was Megatron's best foot soldier and I was proud to be it. Till the day I met Air Commander Starscream and was defeated by him," he said

"Frenzy said I look a lot like him in a way why is that?" Radon asked

"That I do not know, Who were your creators anyways?" asked Barricade out of curiosity.

"That information was erased due to damage to the computer's memory." Frenzy piped in.

"Damaged? From what?" was the reply

"They were damaged from the attack that we did on the Femme's and sparklings," said Frenzy

"Oh," Barricade said

They pulled up to the house and Alex came running out when Barricade turned off his engine. Radon slowly stepped out and was immediately embraced in a bear hug. She then began to yell at Radon at how stupid she had been and all she could do was cry. She cried letting the tears finally come out from her and it was then that she felt the other kids too huddle around her also adding their cries of joy and worry.

Barricade and Frenzy stood a good distance away from the group both feeling rather awkward at the display of affection by both factions. Marie chose this time to come out and reprimand the seeker's hologram for the way she just ran off.

Radon the let tears fall from her face as she began to cry in joy this time. Zenith walked up to Barricade and Frenzy as the two now in their bipedal forms sat down against a tree. They stayed away from the family as they walked into the house. Zenith being too large for the house sat down beside the two Decepticons. Being as he is an Autobot it was an odd combination.

The two Decepticons could only look with curiosity and a long time bread caution as the youngling approached them.

Zenith sat down and looked up at the stars. His back was against the tree as Barricade and Frenzy took up the other side. As the Autobot sat there he began to think of many things some of which were all unrelated one way or another.

The two Decepticons watched him with interest knowing that the Autobot did not want to fight after all he is only a kid! Decepticons held more honor then that!

Zenith just sat there staring at the sky until the clouds began to form and so the three headed towards the hanger where Radon's body lay. It was half way done with a few internal parts that needed to be fixed. Frenzy hopped off of Barricade's shoulder and began to work on the inner parts while Zenith watched.

He was silent the entire time which got on Barricade's nerves a bit but then he figured that the kid was probably shy. So deciding that he needed to talk turned to the Focus and starts a conversation.

"So Zenith right?" he said and the Autobot nodded.

"You know you are a rarity around here for the silent type of Autobot," Barricade said as he finished a few other parts and then Frenzy leaped out of Radon's chassis.

"There the spark casing is fixed," he said and Zenith sighed with relief.

"You worry?" he asked

"Yes, I grew up with her," Zenith replied.

"Why are you so quiet normally Autobots are quite the talkers?" Barricade asked

"I don't like to talk much," Zenith replied.

"You are a rarity," Barricade said

"Well none of the other Autobots talk a lot except for Artemis but she is a femme and they usually talk a lot. Radon well she is a Decepticon and she hardly on good behavior." Zenith smiled

"Frenzy told me she can be worse then him?" Barricade said putting the finishing touches to Radon.

"There it will be three days before she will come back online," he said

"That is good I was kind of missing my body," said a voice and all three mechs turned their heads to stare at Radon's holomatter form.

"Yeah I bet you want to buzz the local law enforcement again," Frenzy said

"Nah I got a good scolding the last time I did it," she said giggling.

"Oh sure I know you will behave but for how long?" Frenzy asked as Radon smiled mischievously.

"I don't know as long as my knight in shining armor over there does not interfere then I'd say three days," she said smiling.

"Oh boy," was the answer they said together…

TBC…


	11. Kekoa

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS BUT MY OWN: TRANSFORMERS IS THE PROPERTY OF HASBRO AND TAKARA AND KEKOA IS THE PROPERTY OF LENDARAS I ONLY OWN THE CYBERTRONIAN KIDS AND THEIR FAMILY.**

**A/n: Well Lendaras here is the intro to your character you let me use. Thanks a million! Well here you go I am finally out of the sappy chapters and on to some fun. Hehehehe I pity the poor students of Tranquility High. **

**THE LOST CHILDREN OF CYBERTRON**

**Chapter 11: Kekoa**

It was nearly two weeks later and after Radon was fully recovered from her ordeal the seeker made herself known by doing buzzes above the airfield and everyone on the land was stuck as the seeker released all the tension that she held within. She sent sonic booms all over the place and even as a car pulled up a taxi in ways the seeker did not stop and nearly sent the poor taxi into the nearby trees.

The taxi driver was shaken by the amount of force that shook it as the passenger inside paid him extra for his trouble and climbed out. The taxi was more then happy to leave.

Dark jet black hair with deep dark brown slanted eyes shown on cinnamon skin on a lean frame approached the house. He wore a white shirt with the Aloha State Fair on it and a pair of faded jeans and shoes. Carrying a black duffle bag with him the scruffy looking dark skinned Asian walked up to the house hearing the sounds of someone shouting and loud music playing.

"SONIC TURN THAT SHIT DOWN NOW!" a very familiar voice sounded and the young man shook his head.

At the age of 15 Kekoaokalani Pakele Papa Hitachi stood facing his home once again. After a few years attending Kamehameha schools he was finally home to visit his mother and surprisingly go to a public school. A streak of silver flashed by him and that was followed by something black and white. That same black and white object was having lights come out of somewhere on his body and Kekoa was more the surprised to see a police emblem on his door.

At first he did not recognize the robot but the one he was chasing and laughing was someone he clearly knew.

"Hey Zenith!" he said

Zenith stopped in his tracks but unfortunately for him that was not enough as Barricade came crashing into him and the two ended up tangled in a heap. It was then that an egg shaped ball popped out and rolled up to Kekoa's feet. He picked it up and laughed that it was a football.

Zenith and the other robot that Kekoa recognized as a Decepticon got off of him. It was then that he also noticed all the scars from battles long fought under his armor.

"I take it you're an adult right?" he asked slowly

"The name is Barricade LAPD law enforcement officer number 643 and also the same unit for Tranquility part time," he said.

"And he is one big softie when it comes to younglings," said a female voice and Kekoa turned to find his mother Marie standing at the door with three other occupants.

"Hey guys!" he yelled waving.

"KEKOA!" they yelled and rushed out to meet him with Stitch and Scrappy were the first to meet him while Skeeter was the last, (He tripped over the front steps and landed on his face). The happy bunch ran up to Kekoa and nearly tackled him to the ground. The poor boy was smiling as he was assaulted by all three. The loud music still blaring through the house as another voice filled it.

"SONIC IF YOU DON'T TURN THAT MUSIC OFF AND GO SAY HIGH TO KEKOA I WILL PERSONALLY BEAT YOU WITH A BASEBALL BAT. AN ALUMINUM BASEBALL BAT I MIGHT ADD," yelled Alex this time and sure enough the small Autobot ran out of the house being chased by Alex.

He tackled Kekoa to the ground and the boy laughed while Sonic snuggled up to him.

"Eww Sonic what have you been watching?" Kekoa asked jokingly

"Ranma 1/2," was the reply.

"Have you and Stitch been downloading anime again?" he asked

"Yep!" was the reply.

"Alright you four stop smashing Kekoa and get back to your chores," yelled Marie

The four younglings ran back into the house with Marie behind them. It was then that Kekoa noticed Barricade again.

"Well looks like mom got herself a body guard," he said smiling and Barricade only huffed and grabbed the football.

He then walked towards the hanger where another Decepticon was busy working. Kekoa remembered Frenzy the hacker as he was busy working on some sort of computer program. He quietly walked in but because of the Hacker's other talents he picked up Kekoa.

"I see you've finally arrived," Frenzy said not looking up from the screen.

"Yep, need any help?" Kekoa asked

"No if I wanted anything to do with computer art I will see you," he said

Kekoa shrugged and walked out to get his stuff only to find Barricade gone and his stuff already taken up. Smiling to himself he walked up the stairs after entering the house to his old room where it was still untouched. He smiled when he saw the cell phone lying on the table.

"Very funny Scrappy," he said

The Nokia phone transformed and laughed at Kekoa.

"Very funny Scrappy I know your tricks already," he said

"Oh Hehehe forgot," he said and transformed back into a phone.

Kekoa made sure that the room contained no more pranks from the trickster before he walked out it was then that he thanked his reflexes when something came right at him. Dodging to the side he grabbed a hold of the water balloon before it spilled on his head and threw it out the window.

The resulting splash and the scream from the nearby trees was all that Kekoa needed before he turned to the laughing cell phone.

"Very funny Scrappy," he said

"Kekoa dinner," his mother called and he walked down the stairs towards the kitchen.

There Alex, Marie and the rest of the kids were eating.

"So Kekoa going to visit your friends tomorrow?" asked Marie as she went into her Chinese plate.

"Yeah I guess I could introduce Alex to them," Kekoa said and Alex smiled

"Really I would like that," she said and Kekoa laughed.

He was of Chinese, Japanese, Hawaiian, Indian decent all thanks to his real father whom had abandoned him and his mother when he found out that she was pregnant. When Kekoa learned of his father he was at first blinded by a boiling rage within him. But thanks to his grandmother that won't be necessary.

You see there is one thing you don't mess with and that is the Pakele family's Matriarch. When Obun found out that Kekoa's father had abandoned his mother when she was pregnant she clearly was not pleased. She had hired a bounty hunter after him and also had Nanobite search for him herself on the computer systems.

When she found him lets just say that justice was very painful and very sweet.

Kekoa remembered his mother telling him that very memory and remembered how honor bound Obun can be. Marie when she married Daniel Hitachi when Kekoa was about three the boy had taken him to be a father figure. He knew that Daniel is not his real father, but he was always there and loved him like he would a real son.

Kekoa enjoyed his childhood till the year when he was five and at the age where he can start school that his mother enrolled him in the Kamehameha Schools Program. He was sent to Molokai to be with his grandparents when he met the Cybertronian kids. He remembered the incident involving Peruses even though he was not there at the time.

Kekoa finished dinner as they ate in silence listening to the sonic booms high above them before turning in for the night. Jet lag could get to you after all and the boy was tired from his long journey.

Kekoa went for a shower and then climbed into his bed with posters of various things like martial arts and old movie posters. He sat down and stared up at them and then saw to his surprise Scrappy had already joined him on the lamp table in recharge. The youngest sparkling was still in his infancy and so Kekoa smiled as he curled up on his bed after turning the lights out.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day for it is the first day of school.

TBC

**I know it is short but bare with me here. Here you go introducing Kekoaokalani Pakele Papa Hitachi the creation of Lendaras a fellow Author and she has so kindly drew her character out for me. Well I am a bit impatient with getting his dirty idea out of my head but oh well. Now the fun part begins. **


	12. High School Bullies

**DISCLAIMER: FOUND ON FIRST CHAPTER**

**A/n: Hehehe I have been waiting to write this chapter for a while and asked both Lendaras, my own father and a few friends of mine about all the high school pranks they pulled back in the day. Well my dad mentioned a prank they pulled on T.V. well they told the story and they recreated it but I thought it would be fun to do. But I want to do something a bit original, but enough about the idea and on with the story. **

**P.S. Big Apology to Lendaras on the gender mix up that was a typo on my part. I did it at 8am that morning which is nothing to a normal person but I work the graveyard shift at the local Home Depot so 8am is equivalent to 3am normal person time. **

**Sorry about that**

_Thoughts_

"**Cybertronian"**

"Regular"

**THE LOST CHILDREN OF CYBERTRON**

**Chapter 12: High School Bullies **

Alex woke to the smell of coffee in the morning as she rose early and walked down to the kitchen. She then made herself some green tea (a habit she picked up from her grandmother) and walked outside to do some early morning kata before she and Kekoa are to go to school in Zenith.

When she got there she was surprised to find Kekoa already warming up.

"About time you got up!" he smiled at her.

Even though he was two years younger then her he was one of Obun's best students and gave Kyouji a run for his money. Alex did her morning stretches and proceeded to practice some kata.

Not too far away from them Barricade had recently returned after a nightly patrol around the area to make sure that it was safe. He worried over the younglings for he knew in his spark that they are the last of their kind, and he hopes that one day that there will be more. He sure hope there will for he does not want to go extinct.

He suddenly heard the door opening and went to investigate and found the two humans Alex and Kekoa out in the yard in what appears to be stretching out.

They then did various moves with their hands and feet like a dance. Barricade had seen Zenith practice it before when the youngling first arrived here and now he watched the two humans do it.

"**Amazing isn't it," **said the voice of Frenzy as he climbed up Barricade's shoulder.

"**Yeah I saw Zenith practice, but never these humans,"** he said

"**It is a way of fighting that has been around for generations I understand,"** Frenzy replied.

"**Ah,"** replied Barricade and so the cop watched the humans practice for about ten minutes before the other human occupant of the house turned on the lights.

Unaware of Barricade and Frenzy watching Alex and Kekoa both walked into the house were a very disheveled looking Marie sat drinking her coffee. On the other side of the table the other younglings were gathered drinking their Energon. The only one not going with them to school was Radon since fighter jets would set off alarms in school.

Zenith was waiting for them when they got dressed and headed over to him. Opening his doors they all got in. Throwing her bag in the back Alex took the wheel and Kekoa took the passenger's seat.

Zenith then took them out of the driveway down the long road towards Tranquility. It was still kind of early so they decided to eat at a place that Kekoa knew. He also gave Alex the tour of the town.

The younger bots were in their alt-modes with Stitch in Alex's backpack along with Skeeter while Scrappy and Sonic rode with Kekoa in his bag. Barricade and Frenzy remained behind to recharge while the group went to their first day of school.

"Ok so why is Barricade so nice to my mom? I mean he is an adult Decepticon he can easily kill her?" Kekoa asked

"I asked Aunt Marie the same thing and she told me that she made a deal with him. She fixes him and he behaves." Was Alex's reply and Kekoa burst into laughter.

"That is my mother for ya," said Kekoa as they turned towards the school.

The school looked like something out of a movie with trees surrounding the perimeter and students walking here and there waiting to start the new year as they walked up and met with old friends.

Alex took over the wheel to make sure that no one noticed the Ford Focus as it drove into the parking lot. Looking around Alex managed to find a parking spot near the Auto Shop.

Having parked the car and taking out the keys they walked out after saying good bye to Zenith.

"Hey all I got to do is sit here and pretend to be a car how boring," he said and they laughed.

Kekoa being younger then her was only a sophomore while Alex was a senior. They both walked into the school with some folks having recognized Kekoa from when he last been to Tranquility on leave due to a teachers strike.

Scrappy peaked out from his pocket at the people. Having seen this Kekoa shoved Scrappy back into the bag.

Alex on the other hand walked towards the office after asking for directions.

Both walked in and an old woman with one of those really large jeweled glasses greeted them.

"You must be the new exchange students am I correct?" she asked

"Yes, ma'am," they said

Looking at them disdainfully she asked for their names. After having a bit of trouble pronouncing Kekoa's full name and their last names the old woman typed their names on the computer and printed out their schedules.

"Alright here you go and if you want to change any classes on the list just fill out that form, and what class you want to have. Make sure you have that teacher's signature first and then turn it in to me is that understood?" she asked

"Yes ma'am," was the reply

"Now get going and welcome to Tranquility High,"

--SOMETIME LATER—

The bell rang signaling the separation of the two. Alex headed off to her homeroom which turns out to be her first period class while Kekoa walked down the hall to his class.

She walked in and everyone was settling down waiting for the teacher to walk in. This class was pre-calculus and she hates math. But due to the school's regulations she has to take it in order to graduate.

Alex leaned down into her desk as finally the door opened and the teacher entered. He was a very ugly guy with a balding head and wrinkles that would make even her great uncle look handsome.

Alex saw that he was a white guy like the lady in the office. She instantly felt out of place with her brown skin but that soon fell when she saw some dark kids and a few other races in there as well.

"Alright class we have a new student why don't you introduce yourself," he said pointing to Alex.

Shyly Alex stood and introduced herself allowing the pleasure of getting to know her class.

As she sat back down she noticed that she was sandwiched between two very smelly boys. Both of which had bulging muscles to the point where their shirts were going to burst any moment.

_They look like they could sprout breasts any moment_ Alex thought.

The larger of the two a white boy looked at her chest hungrily.

Alex was annoyed by this as she tried to listen in to the teacher's lecture about school rules and policies. They filled out the normal emergency cards and contact information.

When they were done the teacher went over the course of the year to the students groaning in boredom. Alex only hit her head on the desk as they guys started to pick on a few geeks.

When the bell finally rang ending the homeroom the group walked towards their second period class which was history.

Now the history teacher was a bit more interesting then the other guy. (being as Alex likes history)

He only told them the course of the year and passed out text books. The math text was thick enough with the homework assignment already given. The history one was not as thick (being that it is a high school text and there fore abridged.)

The only thing that annoyed Alex was those same two jocks that sat now behind her. She groaned as they whispered to themselves about her ass.

Now Alex is not 'hot' in terms of looks but looks exotic enough even when looking plain to be noticed.

With her overly broad shoulders and stout body but still her presence seems to attract people

She could only fold her arms on her desk and groan in annoyance.

Thankfully the bell rang before Alex would say something about those two creeps. She looked down at her folder at her locker number and went to look for the said locker.

When she found it she managed to open it with some difficulty being that it was slightly rusted. She put her bags in and just as she was about to close the door a rather large hand came and slammed it shut for her.

"Hey!" Alex yelled

"Well hello there beautiful," said a rather deep voice and Alex rolled her eyes.

She turned her head at the same two jocks that had been in both her home room and history class.

"What do you want?" she did not hold back on her annoyance.

"Well new girl we thought we could give you a Tranquility welcome and invite you to a part this weekend," said the darker of the two.

"Gee thanks but I have some family business to take care of," Alex replied

"Too bad I would so want to get to know you better," said the first.

"Hey Trent lay off of my cousin," said a new voice and Alex sighed in relief as she turned to find Kekoa standing there with his hands crossed.

"Well, well look who we have here," said the first one Trent.

"It looks like the pineapple boy has returned from the homeland eh?" he said

"So this new girl is your cousin eh?" said the second.

Kekoa was shorter then Trent but he stood his ground.

"Well boys looks like we got ourselves some pineapples eh," Trent said to his friend.

"Yeah I would not mind getting some," his friend said eyeing Alex.

Growling low in her throat she slung her bag on her shoulder rather roughly ignoring the soft 'hey!' from within. Alex then walked away with Kekoa in tow.

"What a jerk!" Alex growled and Kekoa glared over his shoulder.

"Don't mind Trent he is brainless," Kekoa said as he and Alex made their way to the outside to enjoy recess.

Alex pulled out her computer from her bag the Decepticon symbol clearly showing from the laptop but was blocked by Kekoa's radio. The radio at the moment was tuned to some local radio station and was playing some music at a tolerable level.

Alex was on the phone or at least pretended to be.

"_You alright Alex?" _Skeeter asked

"Yeah just some jerk off tried to flirt with me," Alex replied

"_Yeah Stitch and I heard him I took a peek out and saw only what was between his legs. I think he put steroids in there,"_ Skeeter said

"Oh god I don't need that mental image right now how disgusting!" Alex replied

"_Sorry about that," _Skeeter said

"I know that Skeeter but if this is going to happen all day then might as well say fuck it and go home," Alex replied again.

"_Don't say that Alex remember Pakele's never give up," _Skeeter replied back

"I know thanks Skeet," Alex said

"_**Hey what about me I want in on what the jerk did too,"**_This time it was Stitch coming in on the phone's signal

"Now, now I know what you want Stitch, but you have to remain in disguise remember?" Alex whispered

"_**I know I just want to have some fun teaching some bullies a lesson,"**_ was all that Stitch said.

"Yeah I know but not today ok?" Alex said

Kekoa listened in on Scrappy and Sonic as well when he was still playing some tunes. The bell rang again and the two gladly put away their phones and headed back to their individual classes.

Kekoa thankfully don't have any classes with Trent since he is a sophomore.

Alex unfortunately does and she was regretting coming to school the next day and dealing with him.

Luckily for her the next couple of classes were Trent free which happened to be English, Music, and Biology.

When the lunch bell rang she walked out of her biology class and headed towards the cafeteria her stomach protesting that it wants to be fed. When she got there the line was long but luckily for her she qualified for free lunches.

Kekoa already met her at the lunch table and they sat down discussing what their classes where like when Kekoa got a very hard bump from behind. He spilt his drink all over his shirt as evil laughter filled the room. Narrowing his eyes he turned towards Trent and his goons.

They were laughing as they sat down to enjoy their lunch.

Alex watched them as they did this and fumed while they ate. There was some laughter from other tables but it sounded rather forced.

"Looks like the Pineapple Boy spilt his drink," said one of Trent's friends and they all laughed at the joke.

Alex having enough got up and stormed over to the table.

"What the hell crawled up your ass to do that to my cousin!" she demanded

"Nothing except the fact that he stands in the way of me getting a date, and the fact that he is a pineapple boy," Trent said and his friends laughed at that joke.

It just so happens that Alex had something hiding behind her back at that statement.

"Pineapple boy eh?" she said smoothly walking around the table to finally stand behind Trent.

"Yeah that is right pineapple boy and you can be my coconut bra," he said smiling.

Alex smirked, "Oh if I am your coconut bra then does that make you vanilla boy!" she shouted that last part and dumped her vanilla pudding all over his head ruining his hair and smearing it down his shirt and placing ice cubes down his front part of his pants.

Trent yelped as he got up and fell over his table causing it to flip and the food landing on both him and his friends. Now everyone was laughing at the situation that Trent got himself in.

Alex walked suggestively back to her cousin while giving Trent the one fingered wave goodbye.

Growling Trent threw the table aside and glared at them with the most hateful glare around.

"You want to play it that way you little bitch!" he said throwing caution out the window and hurled some left over food at Alex.

Luckily Kekoa caught the food instead and threw it back at Trent landing straight in his face.

Everyone started laughing again as Trent wiped off the food.

Getting really angry he charged just when a teacher came to see what the commotion was. His shout of anger was all the warning that Kekoa had as he back flipped over Trent and the said football player went right into the teacher.

When everyone spotted what had happened it was mass mayhem as both Kekoa and Alex bolted from the cafeteria with everyone still laughing at Trent.

---LATER---

"Oh shit that was close!" Kekoa said as they hid in the school library.

"You're telling me!" said Alex as she plopped down.

The bench outside was isolated from everything else and luckily for them Kekoa had another shirt handy to change into.

As they sat down catching their breath's Kekoa's phone rang and he picked it up.

Reading the number he had to smirk, "Yes Scrappy?" he asked

"_That was funny can we do it again?"_ Scrappy asked

"No," said Kekoa

"_Ah man,_" was the complaint.

The bell rang sometime after that signaling the last class of the day. As Alex and Kekoa went their separate ways she made her way down to the Auto Shop that was thankfully next to where Zenith was parked.

When she entered the Auto Shop there was few girls there but mostly guys.

In fact there was only one girl and the rest were guys.

Alex sat down and the teacher began to give the lecture about school policies that she has been hearing all day. When he was done Alex was glad to get her book on Auto Mechanics and for the rest of the day go over various parts.

Trent for the life of him hasn't shown up for class but his name was called. Alex smirked to herself as she recalled the lunch room incident. The teacher then went on with the class's curriculum and it was not long before the bell rang again. Alex was more then happy to walk out and towards Zenith who was parked next to the Auto shop.

When she neared the car the blue Ford Focus unlocked his doors for her and she sat in the driver's seat. The Autobot symbol clearly showing on the steering wheel. Alex then waited for a few minutes before Kekoa walked up to the car and plopped his but down on the seat.

"How was school today?" Came Zenith's voice on the radio

"You could say that it was interesting," said Kekoa as he sighed.

The car engines stared as Zenith steered them towards the entrance of the parking lot. As they drove a yellow camero was seen in the parking lot and both of them whistled.

"Damn that is one sweet ride!" Kekoa said and Alex agreed

"Yeah who ever owns that car must be rich," she replied

The Camero was yellow with black racing stripes on it and it shown in the afternoon sun,

"Hey park next to it so we can see it better," said Kekoa and Zenith stopped next to it.

Alex pulled out Skeeter,

"Hey Skeet can you take a picture of that car?" she asked and Skeeter more then happily took a picture of that car.

Zenith then drove them out of the parking lot and down the road.

Along the way Alex and Kekoa told Zenith about their day and everyone else now that there is no one watching was sitting in the back. Both teens looking rather angry as they both stormed into the house only to stop when someone's mother was making dinner.

"Hey guys what's cooking?" she asked

"Bullies!" was all Alex could say.

"Bullies?" Marie asked concerned and then she noticed Kekoa take out his shirt from his bag.

"What the hell happened?" she asked

"Remember that boy Trent mother?" Kekoa asked

"Yes, I remember him, his parents are really nice," Marie commented

"Yeah well Trent is the number one asshole on the block," Alex commented.

"Watch your language young lady," Marie scolded.

---AIR HANGER LATER THAT NIGHT---

It was sometime later when the humans all went to sleep that everyone not so human met in the hanger.

And let's just say that a certain jet was not happy at the first day of school.

"What do you mean that Alex has been hit on the first day of school?!" Radon nearly screamed

Luckily the hanger was a bit off from the house so no one could hear them.

"I mean it Radon, that fish bait hit on Alex and when Kekoa tried to interfere that guy went nuts," Sonic said from his seat on some crates.

Frenzy stood there with his hand on his chin in a comical expression.

"Trent where did I hear that name before," he said and they all stared at him.

"He was the human that tried to put shaving cream all over me and peed on my front tire, I still owe him for that," Barricade said with a growl.

"He was the reason that your Aunt fixed me for the fifth time," he said growling

"You have run into this Trent guy before?" asked Stitch

"Yep and I want him badly but his parents are a problem they are highly influential and don't take kindly to the police harassing their son." Barricade replied

"Do the parent even know what you are?" asked Radon

"No, you see here in the Mainland we have to keep ourselves hidden at all times. Only to a select few can we expose ourselves," was the reply.

"Then how are we going to get back at Trent then?" asked Skeeter

"I don't know," was the reply.

TBC


	13. Pranks Part 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS OR KEKOA THEY ARE THE PROPERTY OF HASBRO AND LENDARAS WHOM I STILL AM BEGGING FOR FORGIVENESS FOR THE MISHAP ON GENDERS. **

**A/N: I know I plan on putting the prank in the last chapter, but I decided to put some background into the whole Kekoa and Trent thing. And to get them situated in the whole Tranquility High School thing. I also thought that would be fun to put Bumblebee in there even though he didn't do anything just be there for Alex and Kekoa to admire. **

**Well I have a little something planned for our friend Trent I decided to do a little fast forwarding.**

**To oh lets say a few weeks later in the month of August. **

**THE LOST CHILDREN OF CYBERTRON**

**Chapter 13: Pranks **

It was a few weeks later that Alex and Kekoa found themselves outside at lunch completely angered at that. Along the way they met with Kekoa's friend Miles a boy who they met while being picked on by a few bullies.

Miles as it turns out was by himself most of the time. His other friend Sam was too into his girlfriend according to him, and both of them could understand.

They currently were sitting at their table eating lunch; the school cafeteria was full as always, and Miles was once again going off bout Sam and his girlfriend Mikaela Banes the most popular girl in school and the jock's concubine.

"Watch this she is going to dump him harder then she dumped Trent," Miles ranted and Alex ignored him knowing from what she observed of Mikaela that something deeper then that was going on.

She knew it had nothing to do with pregnancy or anything but something else. Just in case she had Skeeter find out where she lived and other aspects. The Nextel phone managed to find even more about it then anything else.

"….I swear man she is going to fuck him over," Miles ranted.

"I don't see anything wrong Miles I think you're just jealous that Sam has found someone and no one is hanging with you anymore," Kekoa replied snapping Alex out of her thoughts.

"I know it's just that I miss my best friend," Miles said

"I know Miles and it is about time you did let Sam go. He needs to find his way and it seems like he did. You however need to find your own path and not put up with being held back. If Sam is truly your friend then in the end he would stick up to you when something is not right." Kekoa replied.

"You think so because recently those bullies are picking on me more then they are picking on Sam. It is as if he were protected somehow." Miles said and Kekoa nearly laughed.

"Either that or Sam stood up to them in a way that scared them off," replied Kekoa.

"I wish I could have been there so they would leave me alone," Miles said

"Well there is a way," Kekoa said and Miles looked up.

"Really?" he asked and Kekoa stood up.

"Let me talk to a few friends first then we can decide what to do with your bully problems," Kekoa said smirking.

The bell then rang to indicate that lunch was over and so the three of them headed towards class. Miles had Gym class while Alex had Auto Shop and Kekoa had Math.

As they walked way they did not notice that they are being followed by a very large someone. Eyes narrowing he followed Alex towards the Auto shop.

---IN CLASS---

Alex was leaning over Zenith's hood. The Autobot complained that his steering doesn't feel right and so Alex set to work to find the problem. She was under his hood trying to find his steering rods when she felt someone close. Pulling herself out from under the hood she stared up at the form of Mikaela Banes the only other female occupant in this class.

"You're Alex right?" she said and Alex nodded, "I've heard you are on the student exchange program," she said rather shyly nothing like the popular girls that Alex knew.

"Yeah I'm Alex you must be Mikaela right?" she asked nicely and Mikaela smiled.

"I noticed that you fix cars also?" she said

"Yeah I am fixing the steering on my car since it gave out the other day," she said and went back in.

Mikaela leaned in, "So what exactly is wrong with the steering?" she asked

"It feels a little loose; could you hand me that socket wrench there with the ¾ inch socket?" she asked and Mikaela did exactly that.

Alex grabbed it out of Mikaela's hand and began to work on Zenith. The ford focus shuttered with delight to be worked on and luckily was not seen by Mikaela. Zenith eyed the girl as she looked at his engine and checked his fluids. He felt good having two female humans look under his hood. A faint whack from under him got his CPU back online.

"Pervert," was all Alex could say quietly to the focus.

Zenith nearly grunted loud enough for Mikaela to hear but kept quiet.

"There all fixed," was all she could say.

"Yeah lovely piece of crap you got there," said a sinister voice.

Both Alex and Mikaela turned their heads to stare at Trent or glare is more like it. The bully was smiling charmingly at Mikaela as she backed away from him not willing to have him touch her again.

"Aw two beautiful bunnies standing before me. One exotic dancer the other the most gorgeous girl on campus," Trent said again showing off his muscles.

"Get lost Trent," Mikaela said and that earned her a grope from behind.

A 'Yipe!" was all that was heard from Mikaela as another of Trent's friends came from behind them.

"Awe come on now girls why don't we boys show you how to fix a car," said another of Trent's friends.

"Hah! You can't fix this car it will bite your dick off!" said Alex laughing as she gently stroked the ford.

"Oh really let me show you," he said and leaned in.

Just as he did Alex tapped the hood and Zenith more then happily slammed the hood on his back making Trent yelp in surprise. The jock fell backwards as Alex pretended to play with some wiring and the car revved to life and a laughing Mikaela stood beside her.

"Told you that my car does not like you," Alex said.

Trent was more then angry he was downright furious.

"You did that unpurpose bitch!" He nearly screamed and the class stopped what they were doing to look at the red faced Trent.

Alex for intents and purposes gave him the one fingered salute.

"Well stop being a gorilla then and go somewhere else like maybe some alley or something and find yourself a whore," Alex replied

Trent was still recovering from his ordeal. He glared hatred into Alex's frame.

"Watch it bitch before…"

"Before what Mr. DeMarco?" growled Mr. Sanders the Auto Shop teacher as he crossed his arms.

"Nothing sir," replied Trent as he glared at both girls before going back to his vehicle that he was working on.

Mikaela laughed whole heartedly at that predicament.

"Damn girl you are definitely my new friend," she said

"How so?" asked Alex

"No one has the guts to do that to Trent not even Sam," said Mikaela. 

Alex shrugged, "I just got sick of him always picking on me and my cousin Kekoa." Was the reply

"Kekoa? As in Kekoa Hitachi?" asked Mikaela

"Yep that is my cousin, I am Alexandria Pakele cousin to Kekoa Hitachi it is an honor to meet you," Alex said with a bow.

"Mikaela Banes pleasure to meet you." Mikaela said smiling

"Hey do you want to hang out at the mall later on?" Mikaela asked and Alex brightened up to it.

"Sure why not," replied Alex as she put away her tools.

"Cool how about after school?" said Mikaela

"Sure why not I just have to tell my cousin first," Alex replied

Just then the bell rang signaling the end of class and everyone finished putting away their tools and headed out. Alex waited till Kekoa entered the classroom before she asked him.

"Sure why not?" he said

"How will you get home?" asked Alex

"The question is how will you get home?" asked Kekoa

"So you're taking the car and I am riding with Mikaela?" asked Alex

"Yep," he said laughing and Alex gave him a playful punch in the side.

"So you are riding with me then?" asked Mikaela

"I guess so I can always ask uncle 'Cade to give me a ride home," she said.

"Uncle 'Cade?" asked Mikaela

"Barry Cade he's a cop and my aunt's friend." Alex replied remembering Barricade's fake name.

"Funny name," she said.

"Yeah he and my aunt knew each other from work, my aunt is a mechanic for the police," said Alex which was true Aunt Marie is usually the one they call to fix up cop cars.

Mikaela eyed her suspiciously as Alex finished talking on her cell phone and hanging up.

"My Aunt says its ok as long as I am home around 11." Alex said with a smile

"Ah good where do you live anyways?" asked Mikaela

"I live a bit out from here about ten miles out of Tranquility at the old air field." She said and Mikaela smiled

"Cool now I have to meet my boyfriend so we can get going," she said and with that they both walked out leaving Kekoa and Zenith alone to drive home.

---IN THE PARKING LOT---

As Alex was heading towards the parking lot with Mikaela she spotted the same Camero parked in the same spot.

"Hey Mikaela whose Camero is that out of curiosity?" Alex asked

"Oh that is my boyfriend Sam's you see the government stole his original one and gave him this one as a ways to say I'm sorry," she replied

"You mean he was at Mission City?" asked Alex

"Yeah you could say that," Mikaela said and kept it silent.

Alex eyed her but said nothing her training with her grandmother was enough. As they walked towards the Camero it was then that Alex noticed something strange about the car. Mikaela's boyfriend exited from the car and Alex could clearly see the air freshener on the rearview mirror saying 'BEE-OTCH!' on it. Holding her bag she walked up just as Mikaela kissed her boyfriend.

The guy was not what you would call good looking to death but he was something if you minus his geeky looks. But Alex has seen them all with the people back home. She looked up at the trees that surrounded the parking lot and noticed as single bird sitting in the tree. It was a crow, a crow with blood red eyes that was staring down at her.

It was also just then that her phone rang.

"Hello?" Alex said

"_Hey how are you?" _was the all familiar voice of someone she clearly knew

"Radon what are you doing?" she asked

"_Aunt Marie told me to watch you and that is what I am doing," _was the reply and Alex looked back up at the crow.

The said bird gave a wave with one of its feet.

Sighing Alex smiled up at the only femme other then herself and her aunt in this small town.

"Alright Radon I will not forget to get the birdseeds for Stitch got it," she said and hung up the phone.

Skeeter only giggled softly as Alex put him back into her bag.

"Ready," said Sam as he opened the doors for the girls.

Both girls got in and Alex found herself nearly jumping at the softness of the seats. The smell of fresh leather and the sure sleekness of the vehicle. Sam started up the car and they drove off. Alex was amazed that the car was so silent. As they drove off she noticed something on the steering wheel (being as she is on the passenger's side,) peeking over she was shocked to find the Autobot symbol on the steering wheel.

She went to her bag and pulled out Skeeter and turned on the phone camera before taking pictures.

"What was that for Alex?" asked Sam

"My aunt would want to know what you look like along with my relatives," she said smirking covering herself up.

"Oh I know of Marie she and I used to hang out together when I was growing up," Mikaela said as they turned down a block and to the Mall.

Tranquility city Mall was like any old mall but far bigger considering that it was of Mainland grade. To Alex it was enormous and she gawked at it while Sam and Mikaela led her in to do some shopping.

While Mikaela walked about with Alex it wasn't long before said bullies made their return.

"Hello wuss," said Trent as he and his friends pushed Sam into one of the tables at the food court getting food all over his shirt.

Sam got up very quickly only to be shoved down again.

"Let him go Trent!" Mikaela shouted at him.

"Oh why would I after all it was wussy Witkiki that stolen my little bunny in the first place." He said.

Sam glared at him, "It's Witwicky asshole!"

"No you are the asshole for stealing my girl," Trent said and his buddies started to crack their knuckles.

"Leave him alone Trent," Alex glared at him

"Well looks like my new bunny decided to make herself known." He said and his buddies tried to grab Alex.

Only to end up on the ground tending to his wrist. Alex stood over him with her hand in a chopping motion, her feet far apart.

"You keep your hands off of me and my friends," she growled.

"Ooooo! Look boys looks like we have another karate kid here," joked one of Trent's friends.

They looked Alex over she got into a fighting stance. They laughed as one of them tried to fake her out. She turned just as one of them tried to grab her from behind and punched him in the stomach.

He went down hard and never got up.

Trent and his friends circled her and see if they could get to her.

"What is going on here?" a shout was said and a security officer walked up to them.

"Nothing sir," Trent said playing innocent.

"Sir he was harassing us," said Alex

The security officer glared at Trent, "Is this true?" he said his voice firm

"No, we would never harm them," he said picking up his friend.

"Let's see this does not happen again," he said and the boys all backed off.

When they left Mikaela assaulted Alex with questions.

"Whoa where did you learn to do that?" she asked

"My grandmother teach," she said getting all Mr. Myagi on them.

Mikaela and Sam laughed at the joke as they walked around the Mall and Alex was enjoying her time with them. They told her stuff that she had never heard of before and she told them about Hawaii in return.

They day seemed to move rather quickly and when they exited the mall they found to their horror shouting from around the bend near Sam's car. As they neared the car they noticed that it was Miles's voice that they heard shouting from. He was at the moment getting the crap beaten out of him. Sam and Mikaela were stunned and Alex was very angry that her day was ruined.

She looked up to the skies to see a very familiar crow circling overhead. She nodded to the crow and the bird dived down delivering a wet glop of something very nasty.

The first guy threw Miles to the side as he tried to grab his face. Radon flew at him again and clawed at his face. Screaming the guy tried to get at the bird as the bird flew away again. This time he came with a gun but not before Alex grabbed a few rocks from the ground and aiming true hurled it at the first bully.

It hit him square in the face and when he turned to her Alex recognized him from Trent's gang. He was dark skinned and held up a blade to Miles. Miles all bloody started to panic and Sam and Mikaela started screaming. The other held a gun out to them,

_Oh they are going to pay!_ She said and tapped her pocket sending a signal to Skeeter. It was one that their grandmother taught her when they are in need of assistance. Skeeter having picked up the signal called Barricade.

Alex stood her ground they came closer and she was ready to fight. They tried to get at her but Alex proved faster as she did a leg sweep on one of them and grabbed the man with the knife forcing him to let go of Miles. Sam and Mikaela ran up to Miles and helped him get away. Alex moved like water never leaving anything for the boys to look at as they came at her again. Leaping into the air she landed a foot into the face of another bully while the first tried to get her with the knife. She held her hands up and the knife was caught between her hands. She twisted and slammed her elbows into the boys face.

She then twisted and twirled like a deadly dancer and when she was done all the boys that made trouble to Miles five in total were down and trying to pick themselves up. Alex walked up to who she thought was the leader and grabbed him by the collar.

"You will not touch a hair on my friends body ever again got it!" she growled and he nodded the smell of urine filled the air.

"Good," she said and threw him down.

"Holy shit Alex where did you learn that?" asked Sam as they helped up Miles.

"Man glad you were there," Miles said after they stopped in front of Sam's car and luckily for them Sam has a first aid kit.

He helped Miles with his broken nose and Mikaela turned to Alex.

"That is the second time I've seen you kick ass," she said and Alex shrugged.

It was then that the sounds of a police car came up and both Sam and Mikaela looked relieved.

That is until they say the numbers on the car.

643

The officer that got out of the car on the other hand was that of a man in his thirties with graying hair already and his police uniform that clearly said, 'Barry Cade' on it. Next to the car a dog leaped out and walked up to the man and sat down.

"Is everything alright?" he asked

"Uncle there was a bunch of guys over there that threatened my friend." She said and the man walked up to them with a notepad in his hand.

"Alright what did these guys look like?" he asked

All the kids gave their accounts of what happened and when the officer took in everything he nodded towards his dog.

"Find," he said and the dog walked up to the area the gang recently vacated and began sniffing.

What most people don't know about this dog is that it was actually a holomatter form of Frenzy taking DNA samples of their intended victims. He then growled and began to bark. Nodding 'Cade got on his radio,

"This is 643 I got a possible assault issue here," he said

"Go ahead 643," was the operator on the other end.

"I got possible assault issue with three teens one apparently injured with bruising to the abdominal area and head," Barricade replied

"Getting medical assistance now," was the operator

"I have possible suspects five total from description one African American male around 5'8 wearing black jacket possible Cracks Riders gang members," was the reply

"Sending back up now 643 over," was the reply and Barricade hung up.

Walking out of the vehicle he approached the kids.

"The ambulance is on its way to take care of your friend here," he said and then gestured for the dog who bounded up to him and he stroked its head.

"What are you going to do?" asked Sam

"Oh first I have to take Alex home and then I am going to track those assholes," he said with a knowing smirk.

"Um I don't know if that is such a good idea," said Mikaela

"It is alright uncle has taken me home numerous times," Alex replied as she got into the car the dog bounding behind them. Sam and Mikaela gave worried glances at the duo as the Saleen Mustang drove away.

Barricade flicked his hologram off when they got clear of the city and saw Alex seething.

"Alright young lady explain what just went on and why are you hanging out with the Autobots pets?" he asked

"So that car was an Autobot?" Alex said remembering the picture of the symbol that she had taken with Skeeter.

"Yes his name is Bumblebee and he is the Autobot scout. Witwicky is his charge and so he in turn takes care of Banes as well," Barricade replied.

The dog hologram flickered till Frenzy was revealed from underneath.

"What did that human do to you?" he said baring his claws ready to attack.

"Trent hurt my new friends and his gang is going to pay for it," Alex said and the Decepticons smirked.

LATER THAT EVENING

Alex stood in the hanger with all the bots and her cousin standing on the crates that littered the place.

"That asshole is going to pay for what he did to Miles," said Kekoa as he slammed his fist into the wall.

Alex watched her cousin take his frustrations out on inanimate objects. The others all stared as well including a very thoughtful Barricade.

"You know I've always wanted to get that kid back for doing a number on me," he said amused

"Oh? What did he do to you that you would want to kill him?" Frenzy asked

"I would want to kill him true, but that would blow my cover," Barricade replied

"I know that but how are we going to do it?" asked Stitch.

"I have the coordinates to his house we can always drop shit bombs on it," Radon said smirking.

"Nah that my work with the Elia (Eh-Lee-Ah) family Radon but not with this rich ass mother f…" Alex did not finish her sentence when Marie who entered the air hanger glared at her.

"You were saying," she said and Alex gulped.

"What is this you planned on getting back at those boys?" she said and they all shrugged.

"Hey don't look at me like that you can pull it off as long as no one dies in the end and no one gets hurt go it," she said and they all laughed at her.

"Promise!" said the younglings.

"I was meaning more towards them," she pointed at Barricade and Frenzy.

"Oh," was the reply

She then left after getting some tools seeing as the Propane tank needed to be replace after the gas gave out.

"Ok so how are we going to get them back?" asked Sonic as he watched them.

"Well since Trent decided to harass us lets get him where he is humiliated in front of the whole school," said Alex.

"You can't be serious pulling a 'Hello Vietnam' on the school?" asked Stitch.

"Oh we are going to do more then that since they don't know about the bots," said Alex.

"Then how are we going to do it?" asked Stitch.

"I got it," said Radon as she leaned down

"How?" they all asked

"This is going to be fun," she said and rubbed her clawed hands together.

"All it takes is a little patience and some well deserved planning," she said.

They all looked at her as if she has lost her head but the seeker only smirked as she rubbed her clawed hands together once again.

"Time to start Operation Hip Hop Police," she said laughing.

TBC

**What you think I was actually going to pull of the prank on this chapter you got to be kidding me. Look I know the chapter says 'Pranks' but I did that unpurpose. Well it was more of an Alex kicks ass kind of chapter but you get my drift. Now part 2 will be more fun. Stay tuned as Tranquility High is about to be rocked off its foundation. **


	14. Pranks Part 2 Humiliation

**DISCLAIMER: ANY CHAPTER IN THIS FIC THAT HAS THEM. **

**THE LOST CHILDREN OF CYBERTRON **

**a/n: oh the sweet sound of destruction and mayhem on my part I originally was going to name this chapter 'Trent gets his' but I decided against it and just put it as Pranks part 2. Some of these pranks I borrowed from either YouTube, my dad, some ideas from fellow authors, some movies and my own twisted mind. **

**Hehehe the pranks was done on all of Trent's friends but for the sake of my sick ass mind (being as I am stuck at home with a repertory infection) I decided to write the second part of this lovely episode lol. I am mostly focusing on what the kids did to Trent since he is the leader and took it the worst. **

**Well on with the story**

**Chapter 14: Pranks **

**Part 2**

The plan was simple yet time consuming enough as it is. What Radon explained was the secrecy of this prank; Barricade was smirking saying that Radon truly was a Decepticon. Not only were they going to get back at Trent and his gang for making fun of their new friends but expose him for what he really was.

A bully

As everything started to fall into place the first part of the plan is about to begin.

Let Operation Hip Hop Police begin

----TRANQUILITY HIGH LOCKER ROOMS----

**Phase 1: Operation Music Dispute**

Kekoa was busy changing out of his gym uniform and back into his regular clothes. They were required to shower after gym and Kekoa didn't mind after all he was used to it from Kamehameha. As he changed he let his radio play some rock music nearby and put his cell phone in his locker.

Kekoa then exited the locker rooms to go to his next class smirking the whole way.

While he was there he passed Trent on his way out. The said bully shoved him against the wall and Kekoa shoved back before flipping him off and disappearing into the crowds. Trent walked in with his cronies getting ready to football practice when they noticed the radio on the bench.

"Well what do we have here?" he said and picked it up.

It had a name written on the back that said, 'Property of Kekoaokalani Pakele Papa Hitachi' it came with a cell number and address. Trent laughed as he picked up the radio.

"Nice sounds," another of his posy said an African American male and next to him another white boy.

All of them had arms the size of tree trunks and very tight abs. But the radio that is currently playing mortal kombat was something that Trent always wanted. He turned it off and gotten dressed not noticing the radio give off a snicker. He even failed to notice the strange symbol on the front it as well. The radio then turned back on and started to play 'Bad Boys'. Trent turned around and nearly slipped.

"Whoa dude who turned on the radio?" he demanded,

"I don't know man," said the first member of his gang.

"Turn it off Marcus," Trent said and 'Marcus' gladly turned it off again.

Only to have it turn on to a porn station.

The sounds of people bumping and grinding and the moaning got the boys to the point where they all had to take cold showers. The radio turned off when they all got out of the showers and proceeded towards the football field with the radio in tow. The said radio remained quiet as they placed it on the bench and proceeded to practice football. Unknown to them the coach was watching the radio and it lay silent till he turned his head. When he turned back the radio was gone.

Sonic nearly laughed his head off as he walked towards the benches and spotted some of Trent's friends. Carefully he snuck up to them and with lightning quick reflexes he makes precision cuts along their uniforms and most notably their pants. Taking pictures and recording them on his camera he walked away but not before slipping something into the water barrel.

When Trent returned after dealing some odd practice with Larry and Marcus having to go back to the locker rooms due to loss of pants. He found the same radio still on the bench. _Coach must have brought it back in_ he thought. As he got near the radio his cell phone rang and Trent went to answer it only to find that there was no one on the other side. Shrugging he turned off his cell phone and looked down at the radio.

Only to find it gone.

"What the fuck?" he said and tried to look for it only to find that the said radio was no where to be found.

Trent tried to think of what happened to the radio and then shrugged again as he finished changing into his outfit and walked out.

As he walked out music began to play behind him and he turned to find the said radio again on the bench. Glaring at it he grabbed it roughly and walked out with it in hand. What he did not notice was the cell phone that was thrown out of his pocket and replaced with a look alike. Giggling to himself he started to play a tune on the radio, 'Baby Got Back,' Trent nearly lost his grip on the radio and fumbled with the buttons.

"I would not touch that dial if I were you," was the reply like the DJ on a station and Trent nearly dropped it for the second time.

The song 'Dude looks like a lady' began to play and Trent really did drop the radio and ran for it.

By the time he came back with the janitor the radio was already gone.

**Phase 2: Operation sex hotlines**

When Trent got home what he failed to notice was that he cell phone had not been ringing off the hook for quite a while. Reaching into his pocket he found that the phone was indeed dead as if the battery died. Plugging it in he saw that the battery began to charge as he laid on his bed pondering the day.

"Trent dinner's ready," said his mother on the other side of the door.

"Coming mother!" yelled Trent as he got up and walked out of the room leaving the said phone alone.

The phone then spat out the charger and transformed into the form of Scrappy. The little Nokia bot was more then happy to terrorize Trent's room while said boy was out. He looked around and saw all the boys' clothes and quickly went to work shredding clothes to no ends and placing hidden devices on the DVD player and replacing DVD's by peeling off the labels. He then proceeded in the rapid amount of time to put hair dye in the shampoo. Put chilly pepper water in the toothpaste (the hottest you can find) plant a very funny virus on his computer and sign him up for every porn mag and video subscription in the world. He then proceeded to do the inevitable. He popped open a tiny bottle of something very fowl and poured it all over his bed. Then proceeded to the window and opened it up all the way.

Hearing footsteps Scrappy then transformed back into his cell phone mode and plugged back in the charger. All the while filming everything that happened when Trent came back into his room.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY ROOM!"

**Phase 3: Operation Computer hacking**

Frenzy nearly cackled with glee at finding that Scrappy finally got the virus into his computer and began to type away. Both he and Stitch were laughing as Frenzy installed some very nasty stuff into Trent's computer. That includes a hack that broke down his antivirus systems and his fire walls without him knowing. Then Frenzy rebuilt his system to start playing very annoying ads that he had found on a movie once. He even tapped into his school files and those of his friends.

Typing away the hacker was more then happy to plant a few things for them the next time they access the school computers. That included making fake naked pictures of all the male teachers and putting a whole pile of gay porn into Trent's computer and sending the email to his father's private email. He then hacked into Trent's X-box live account and changed a few things on his profile. Including the fact that his Halo character would be naked now and constantly getting a hard on during the game if he glanced at any female officer.

The deranged bot also made fluffy notes come and go on his screen so when he turned on his computer a dumb video clip of a man peeing off the rocks at some out of country beach. He even put the same picture as a background. To make matters even funnier he modified a Disney game that he had found and planted it like a virus that would eat all his files. Smirking to himself he cracked his knuckles and proceeded to go further by tapping all his phone lines and connecting them to random houses every the dialed a number. He even changed the ring tones on his phone (when they give back the original).

Frenzy cackled when he finished his work and folded his legs to his body before closing the laptop.

Marie just so happened to walk in when Frenzy cackled and she muttered, "I don't want to know," she said while exiting.

**Phase 4: Operation Car Problems**

While Scrappy was busy in the house Skeeter and Sonic decided to play with Trent's car while Zenith was parked across the street. Both of them walked around making sure everyone was inside before getting to work. Skeeter went under the car and began popping all the tires by letting the air out. Sonic went inside and fiddled with the wires so that way whenever Trent started his Hummer H3 it would only start the radio and the windshield wipers. To actually start the car he would have to turn on the lights and then the car would start.

Sonic then put down shrink wrap to the seats and slowly dismantled the screws to his seats so they would fall back when every Trent started his car. Skeeter signaled to the rest of the posy in the car and Stitch came skittering out with a bag full of sugar. He then opened the intake valve (which was under key so he would have to pick the lock) and poured the sugar down the intake pipe.

Skeeter made his way over to the engine and thankfully for his small size he did not need to have the hood up. Climbing up he noted that the spark plugs were kept at the top and so removed them one by one. After he was done he cut the battery lines as well as the fuel lines and fused them together (Don't ask how this is done but somehow my brother has done it) he then flipped down and smirked to himself while he cut the cooling lines as well.

"That will teach him" he said to himself as he and the others left the scene but not before Radon with her bird Hologram fluttered down with Trent's real phone and switched Scrappy with it. Flying away she then dropped Scrappy with Zenith and the others. Zenith silently left the scene and they laughed the whole way down the road towards home.

---The next day----

Trent after trying to clean his ruined room stormed into the bathroom to get a shower before going to school. As he cleaned himself up he noticed that something fell towards the ground. Looking down he realized that it was the soap and picking it up he had gotten a large case of itching from around his skin. He could not stop scratching for a good five minutes before he walked towards his sink to brush his teeth. As he did he failed to notice that the toothbrush has been littered with some sort of dye and the toothpaste has been filled with….

"AHHHH HOOOOTTTTTT!"

Now more awake Trent walked over to his closet to see if he could find anything that he could wear to school that was not ruined and found a T-Shirt and some jeans. Putting it on he failed to notice the logo on neither the back nor the dark stain under his pants. He then walked out to get some breakfast and luckily nothing was tampered with. After calling the cops last night about the room his parents and the cop took it as a harmless prank and Trent was left fuming.

_I swear if I find those fuckers in school I will kill them myself!_ He growled to himself as he ate his breakfast.

His mother gave him strange looks and so did his father but neither of them said anything as Trent stormed out of the house towards his Hummer. The Hummer looked perfectly fine as he climbed in but when he started the engine the car quickly played the radio. The radio came on to some Mexican music but not engine. He tried again only to have the windshield wipers and lights go on. When he turned off the lights the engine starts…

Only to have it not start at all. Getting angry Trent opened up the hood and looked into the hummer to find to his horror that all the spark plugs had been taken out, his fuel lines cut and his coolant lines cut also. Slamming down the hood he was clearly pissed by now. Getting his cell phone out of his pocket he called his friend Marcus.

"Hey Marcus listen can you give me a ride?" he asked and after a few minutes he hung up with a smirk.

Marcus was only a five minute walk from Trent's place and so he walked down towards Marcus's house. The other boy did not fare too much either as he stared at Trent and Trent stared back. Marcus's vehicle looked to be the same as Trent's but luckily his parents weren't home so he was taking his dad's truck.

On the way to school Marcus picked up the rest of the gang as they turned towards Tranquility High. Already he saw Witwicky's car and that of Hitachi parked right nearby next to the Auto Shop. Growling at his bad day he failed to notice the phone that snuck its way into his bag.

Getting out of the car he made his way towards the school and then towards his homeroom. Nothing happened thankfully as he sat down to listen to the morning announcements of the teacher.

What he failed to notice was that someone had cut a hole at the bottom of his bag. When the bell rang to go to class he stood up, but his books fell back down. Cursing he tried to get them, and the rest of the class started to giggle as he glared back at them. What he clearly failed to notice was the dark stain behind his pants still and the now brown mark at a certain part of his rear end as well that got people grossing out and laughing.

Alex who sat in front of him tried to cover her mouth to keep from laughing as with the rest of the class. The teacher could only glare at Trent.

"Mr. DeMarco this is a History classroom not the bathroom now if you are going to take a dump in my class I suggest that you do so elsewhere or wearing a diaper." He said

Trent finally bent over long enough to look between his legs and see the dark stain on his jeans. Cursing he nearly fell over in shock as he struggled to get out of class since someone stuck their foot out. He then flew out of the classroom and towards the locker room where he knows he has an extra set of clothes.

**Phase 5: Operation Extreme Odor**

While Alex was attending class Stitch was busy with Trent's locker planting a few Stink bombs in the process the lead all the way up to Trent's locker. Making the final adjustments, and laughing he put the hidden camera up where no one could see it. Then he hid away in Kekoa's locker.

Not long after Stitch went into hiding then Trent came barging into the locker room and began to dig for his extra set of clothes. The smell alone was all the information that he needed as he opened up the locker.

Only to find something explode in his face. Something dark and smelly and really disgusting. Angry Trent slammed the door to his locker shut and stormed out of the locker room unknowingly being filmed on camera by Stitch. The laptop nearly laughed as he poked his head out of Kekoa's locker and snuck away through the ventilation shafts.

**Phase 6: Operation Scare Tactics **

Throughout the day Trent has been having a bad day. Not only did he have to go get another set of clothes from his parents, get a much needed shower only to discover that his hair had been dyed and teeth blackened. He also found out that the shirt he was wearing had drug paraphernalia and anti American advertising on it, but his pants had been stained as if he crapped in it. His locker had been rigged, his car nearly destroyed, his room demolished, and worst of all he found that no only he suffered but his friends suffered as well.

He glared daggers at any passerby and everyone else in that matter. Glaring daggers at everyone he stormed from class to class and each time it gets worse and worse.

There were the thumb tacks on his chair, the super glue on his desk, the mysterious playboy magazine in his textbook that the teacher confiscated and blamed him for reading, the mysterious sounds that he had been hearing in the hallway. And the worst of them all…

The Laxative in his drink

Trent always drank milk or juice (since that is all the school gave) and when he found out about the laxative it was already too late. He ran for the bathroom only to have the said toilets nearly all of them out of order except one but he found out too late that it had shrink wrap on the top of it. He could feel his own shit as he tried to get it out and Trent screamed at that.

Then there was the sounds that kept being played such as that of 'Friday the Thirteenth' and 'The Grudge'. He at one point thought he saw a ghost in the bathroom as something silvery flew past him. Trembling with rage Trent looked like an idiot as he ran out of the bathroom and found that the other stalls were still working.

He was very pissed indeed.

Football practice faired no better as he had lost his uniform to the pranksters who tie dyed it green and red, and put itching powder inside the shirt. Trent was very angry with this and wanted to know who the pranksters were and kill them personally. He looked around and noticed that his teammates are also suffering from the same effects. Some were dumb enough to put on the uniforms and are now acting is if they got fleas.

He slowly got up and found that he no longer had shoes.

"What the fuck!" he yelled

The other football players were laughing as well and Trent nearly blew his gasket as well as his friends.

"_Are you feeling lucky punk?" _a voice said and Trent jumped out of his skin…

Only to stare at a radio; the same radio that Kekoa owns.

Thinking he knows who to blame he approached the radio.

"_Luck like yours won't last long considering you are now the victim of a vicious prank," _this time the voice of a young woman came out one that he recognized from on T.V.

He looked up to see a dark blue car in the parking lot and stormed towards it.

_If Hitachi wants to pull a fast one on me I will get him for this!_ He said and headed towards his car. He signaled to his buddies as he approached the '01 Ford Focus.

The said car only stayed the way it was as Trent kicked it and opened up the hood.

"Well lookie here boys' looks like a nice engine to me," he said and the other angry football players laughed. It was then that the car came to life and squirted one of the boys in the face with oil. Yelling in rage the first guy got back up now clearly angry. "Why you piece of shit!" he growled and found himself squirted again.

The others were not laughing though that would have been an understatement. What they did not notice was the police car parked just off to the corner well away from prying eyes.

In the front seat was a small silvery figure as he had his head plugged into a camcorder and recorded every single moment giggling to himself.

Poor Trent took it the worst from the car as he tried to get some wires out.

Only to have the said car blow its radiator cap at him nearly knocking him out. He cracked his head on the roof and fell over, the hood of the car came crashing down on another guy's head and the radio suddenly blared to life. 'Mustang Nisimo' (Fast and the Furious Tokyo Drift Soundtrack) was playing on the radio and it was then that they heard the car start up.

They all looked up and found that the car indeed started up without any drivers or nothing and revved its engine at them. Whimpering in fear they backed away as the car seemed to come over the cement bumper and came right at them. Screaming they ran for their lives as the car chased them around campus. They passed a laughing Kekoa and Alex who pretended to hold a remote control with Miles.

All the while all the video was being recorded from both Frenzy and Radon who was soaring high above the school. She was loving every last bit of it as the jet put it all in her processors before heading back to base.

---MEANWHILE---

Now while this was all going on a certain Camero watched with interest as the human Trent was being chased by a driverless car. He had already seen the humans plant something in the car to make it go without a driver but he had to laugh at that. He also was recording the prank being pulled for entertainment purposes since Trent was a constant bully to Sam and Mikaela. As he watched the others run for it he zoomed in on the laughing teens and their remote.

He then thought it was very classical that he saw the said boys run for it until he noticed two other occupants in the nearby park.

A very familiar Saleen Mustang and a small silvery little pest.

He was about ready to engage when he noticed that Frenzy saw him first.

His radio cracked to life as Barricade opened a link to the scout.

"**Don't bother Autoscum, I have not come here to cause you problems I just want to see the results of this prank," **was the message in Cybertronian.

"**Oh really? How is that so? I saw you the other day with that girl at the mall what is the significance to you and her?"** was the question.

"**I was under orders from her Aunt to keep an eye on her and to take her home that night." **Was the reply

"**You take orders from a human? Don't make me laugh Decepticon," **was the come back

"**We had a deal and I follow through with my end of the bargain," **Barricade said and cut the link.

Bumblebee sighed as he sat in the parking lot watching the scene unfold before him as the car continued to chase after Trent until he ran back into the school. Alex and Kekoa parked the car back where it belongs and poor Trent was suffering because of it.

---TRENT---

Trent was very pissed as he stormed out of the school utterly humiliated at running form a driverless car. He now knew who the pranksters were as he saw the two cousins with the remote control. Plotting revenge he wanted nothing more then to get them back at what they did. But the question remained how did they break into his house and damaged his car without the alarms going off?

He knew for a fact that his neighborhood was under constant watch and that being as it was in the upper Tranquility that was a luxury. But something tells him that who ever the pranksters were they knew what to do incase they get caught by security. Already the police was involved in whoever got his Hummer and he also called them for his bed room.

While he was walking away he noticed the cell phone on the ground. Picking it up he examined it and read the name on the back, 'Alexandria Pakele,' on the back. Grinning to himself he opened the phone and found that Alex did not lock her phone. He then scrolled down the list of numbers till finally he came across Kekoa's number. Grinning to himself he pressed the 'Dial' button.

"_Were sorry but the number you have reached can't be opened because you are an asshole,"_ was on the other side.

"What the fuck?!"

"_Were sorry but cussing and swearing will get you nowhere,"_ was the reply.

Trent threw down the phone in surprise.

It was then that everyone in school was looking at him strangely as he ran from campus towards home which was a ways off. Panting when he finally gotten home he walked up to his room and to his surprise his room was neat and clean.

_Mom must have cleaned it_ he thought as he walked towards his computer.

When he booted it up he was shocked to hear it laughing at him. Jumping in shock Trent backed away from the computer till it finally booted to the wall paper of a man taking a crap off of some rocks. Also several advertisements came popping up onto his screen.

"What the fuck! What happened to the wallpaper of my favorite football team?" he said out loud.

Slowly he walked towards the computer and touched the mouse.

Nothing happened.

Sighing with relief he jumped into the chair…

Until it collapsed on him and he fell face first on the floor. Now seeing purple he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a chair. Then walking over to his computer he sat down and began to go towards the internet. He began to type in something on Google…

Only to have a head of some Disney character pop out of the background and laugh at him. Startled he fell over and landed on his head as the thing laughed at him with the volume jacked up to full. The theme song for Barney play on the speakers. Holding his ears Trent tried to shut off the speakers and the computer blared with it as dozens of pictures began to pop out some very disturbing pictures.

There was gay porn pics, regular porn, and some gruesome pics of torture and some very strange pics that you would not find a jock seeing. Screaming he yelled at the top of his lungs. Luckily for him his parents were not home.

"When I find you, you mother fuckers I will kill you!" he said

He even screamed as gay porn pics of all his male teachers popped up.

Unknown to him he was being filmed the whole time and the people watching were rolling on the ground with tears coming out of their eyes.

---back at the hanger---

At this moment the group gathered around Radon as they laughed so hard that it was pure wonder why some of them are Autobots. Frenzy was having a very hard time controlling himself as he and Barricade had never seen this much mayhem since Skywarp pulled pranks on some fellow 'Cons back on Cybertron. Even Aunt Marie was laughing really hard at all the footage that they have gotten on Trent and his friends.

"I think now is the time for the grand finale," said Radon as she bowed.

"Oh and what is that?" asked Stitch

"That is where I would need your help," she said

"I want you all to make a little video of this to be broadcast to the entire student body in three days time," she said laughing.

"The ultimate humiliation," said Kekoa.

"Yep, the ultimate humiliation at the hands of our very own little bot team," she said smiling.

"There is going to be an assembly in three days time," said Alex thinking about it.

"How are we going to do this?" asked Skeeter

"Simple it is called video editing and music. I also thought it would be fun to advertise the announcement in school so that way we can broadcast it throughout the assembly. While making Trent run around in his birthday suit," she said smirking

"You are truly a Decepticon," Frenzy said and Radon smirked.

**Final Phase: Operation Hip Hop Police**

Thanks to Barricade and Frenzy Radon had gotten some additional footage of Trent doing various misdeeds around the school and outside. Some legal and others not so legal like sneaking in some drugs that many would not have thought found in Trent's bag. The harassment of certain females and of course flirting with the cheerleading squad. All the misdeeds of Trent and his buddies and there is one thing that could happen now.

The ultimate humiliation is about to begin.

It was to say that there was a flyer that went around the school announcing the assembly to discuss new rules. Most of the school groaned as it was disguised as some new policies that would be taken effect immediately.

Throughout the three days of silence Trent and his goons had finally gotten some relief from the pranksters. He was in fact a little paranoid after a while as he sat down and after checking his chair and his clothes he made sure to sit down and nervously glanced at the teacher.

"As you all know there will be an assembly in three days concerning the pranks that have been going on in school and the new school rules. Many heads groaned at this while Alex could only stare up at her homeroom teacher. It was then that Trent leaned over and growled in her ear.

"I know it was you and your cousin that pulled those pranks you both are dead meat," he growled

"How do you know we were with Uncle Cade the whole night," she said and Trent went purple.

"I know it was you bitch don't deny it," he said,

"I don't know what you are talking about in the first place so shut your trap chum bait," she said grinning.

Trent glared at her and plotted a way to catch her in the act.

The bell rang and signaled for the end of Homeroom and everyone filed out. Trent watched Alex as she headed towards her next class. He growled to himself as he followed since he has the same class.

---AT THE SAME TIME---

Sonic and Stitch were busy giggling as they began to rewire the entire sound system for the assembly. Testing out their equipment (themselves) they made quick work of the projector system. They then worked on the P.A. system and rewired it so they can play what ever song they wished from Stitch's song list. Laughing to themselves the two troublemakers head away towards the principal's office for one final round.

---MEANWHILE---

Trent was having a safe day, a day free of any sort of pranks that he could possibly imagine and he was enjoying the peace he was having. As he walked away from his Math class and towards the cafeteria he noticed that Alex was with Mikaela and Sam along with Kekoa and Miles. Growling to himself he watched them chat lightly with each other. He didn't fail to notice now the cell phone that was peeking out from Alex's pocket. Nor the pair of eyes that came with it.

_What the hell is that?_ He asked himself as he stared at the eyes in the pocket.

The eyes finally noticed him and stared back and both Trent and the pair stared before they slipped back into Alex's pocket. Startled Trent could only stare at the thing in the pocket.

The group finally moved away and Trent was made to follow but was caught off guard by a teacher as they called him to their classroom. Trent was not pleased to find that his recent actions have gotten the attention of the Principal and he demanded that Trent behaves or else.

When he got to his locker he tried to open it. When he finally did he found to his disgust that the rim of the door was covered in gum. Growling he placed his books in his locker and slammed the door. He growled low in his throat again and headed towards the lockers.

Luckily nothing happened at football practice and afterwards when he went home.

Finally home Trent went to reinstalling his Operating System and then fixed the rest of his chair and computer. He had to do some clothes shopping at the Mall to replace all the clothes that was destroyed. He even had to put back together his Hummer and when he started it up again had to order a new engine because someone poured sugar down the intake valve.

Getting highly frustrated at cleaning up the pranksters mess he tried again on the computer to find something stuff out about the eyes coming out of Alex's pocket.

However his search turned out blank.

---TWO DAYS TILL ASSEMBLY---

Principal Walters had been a principal at Tranquility High for years, and so when he walked into his office and found a strange laptop computer, and a radio both with strange symbols on it he was surprised.

"Angie did you leave something on my desk?" he asked as he grabbed the radio and walked out with it.

"No sir I did not see that radio before," Angie replied.

Mr. Walters put the radio back on his desk and looked at the laptop on his desk. The innocent looking computer just remained where it was and did not move an inch. He looked at it curiously as he opened it up and found to his surprise that it was on standby. Now that he opened the computer the wallpaper showed up with that of a wolf howling at the moon.

Curious he went to look and see who owns the computer when something beeped to the side.

It was the instant messenger program.

Curious he clicked on the instant messenger and immediately a small widow opened with a timer on it. Looking at it Mr. Walters wondered what was going on when the phone rang. Picking it up Walters answers the phone,

"This is Principal Walters how can I help you?" he said and the voice on the other line spoke for a few minutes.

"I see thank you I will be there in just a moment," he said and hung up the phone.

When he left he did not notice the pair of thin metallic hands come out and snatched his keys out of the ring of his pants. As he left the door was locked and the laptop computer transformed back into Stitch and the radio back into Sonic.

"You ready?" he asked

"Oh yeah I am ready bring it on!" they high five as they tampered with the P.A. system in the principal's office and sneaking out of the office both appliances headed directly for the exit being careful not to be seen.

When Mr. Walters returned he found that both objects were gone.

---SCHOOL RADIO ROOM---

The radio broadcast room was full of equipment that the school uses for either television or radio purposes. At the moment the D.J. was out for a few minutes but actually he is going to be out for a while with some laxative.

Giggling the two robots got to work and in no time at all they had everything ready.

---KEKOA---

Kekoa was board the guy who wrote down the formulas was interesting enough, but Math was never his favorite subject. As he looked at the clock he wanted to know when he was going to get out.

It was when the long hand reached the three that things started to get interesting.

The P.A. system suddenly blared to life and the intro to Michael Jackson's 'Black and White' came on but instead of the song another song by the name of 'Down in the Valley' began to play.

The class started to murmur to the song being played. Even the math teacher stopped what he was doing and stared at the speakers in the roof.

Kekoa on the other hand tried to keep from laughing as he listened to the music. It was a song from Hawaii and he was just laughing at the ironic choice those two could come up with. The class began to talk while the teacher walked out to see what is going on. The students really started to talk as they laughed at the song.

Kekoa then decided to liven things up a bit. Flipping out of his chair he stood on his desk and began to skank to the music. Soon other students began to dance to the tune as they too began to laugh at Kekoa's antics. Some girls joined in and Kekoa did not mind one bit as the entire class started to dance.

---ALEX---

When the music started playing Alex knew that Stitch and Sonic were behind it. She began to laugh as the rest of her history class was ruined due to the music. Sam and Mikaela were confused and Miles gave her a funny look.

"I know this song," was the reply they got from Alex as she started to hum to the song.

"Oh and what is the song called?" Miles asked curious.

"Down in the Valley it is by a Hawaiian group called Ekolu," Alex replied.

As the song faded and another took its place Alex nearly fell over when it was the, 'Bet on It' from High School Musical.

"What the hell is going on?" Sam asked

Alex shrugged, "How should I know," she then looked down at her pocket to the pair of eyes peeking out.

Several other songs began to play that they barely heard the bell ring and the students began to file out towards lunch. Alex could not help but laugh at the faces of many bewildered students. As they entered the hallway the sound was louder then inside the classroom. Students began to talk about it as they entered the cafeteria and some even mentioned downloading the first song.

Alex met up with Kekoa and the two of them began to laugh harder then anything every to the confused looks of Sam, Mikaela, and Miles.

The rest of the day seemed to be fine as they all left school to do their homework at their various homes. They laughed since whoever switched out the P.A. system also locked out the principal and pranked the real school D.J. till now no one knows what or how it happened all they could find was a laptop computer and a MP3 radio.

---ONE DAY TILL ASSEMBLY---

The music did not end the next day and still the students laughed at the songs being played even this really ridiculous one called, 'Wog Song' by some Australian singer. And that was followed by 'Mr. San-Cho Lee' by a group called Pure Heart. The school laughed the entire homeroom and first period. They also cheered and laughed to a few other songs by 'Weird Al Yankovic' and some unknown comedic singers. The entire day of school was ruined because some pranksters messed with the broadcasting programs and wires.

Once again Kekoa and Alex laughed it up to the confusion of their friends.

At the end of the day as they went home Mikaela was curious as to why Alex and Kekoa would share knowing smirks when the P.A. started to act up. She finally approached them as they got into the car.

"Alright you two I know you guys are up to something now spill," she demanded

Both cousins looked at each other and then turned to Mikaela, "You will find out tomorrow!" they said at once.

Mikaela was stunned as they both got into their car and drove off. This was the first time her friends did this to her and now she was even more curious as to what was going on.

---DAY OF THE ASSEMBLY---

Finally the day of the assembly came and so the school day was cut short. Luckily for the teachers the strange music playing on the P.A. system has stopped and returned to normal. The students disappointed returned to their normal classes and sat down through lectures though the last period of the day was cut due to the assembly.

"I sure hope this grand finale is going to be as big as Radon hopes," said Alex.

"You keep mentioning this 'Radon' who is she anyways?" asked Miles

"She is a friend of ours from back home," replied Kekoa as they entered the assembly hall.

---BOADCAST ROOM---

The broadcasting room for the assembly hall was currently occupied by four very mischievous robots. All four of them were in fact waiting for the right moment to strike. Already early in the morning they managed to rig Trent's clothes so they would rip when found out.

Radon decided to make an appearance as she appeared in her teenage form while the others waited.

"Is everything set?" she asked and they nodded.

"Hey let us watch too!" said another voice and Frenzy showed up with the hologram of Barricade.

Barricade looks smug in his civilian clothes of a black sweat jacket with his police logo on the back and black jeans. He also wore a white skin tight muscle shirt which if any human women saw would have made them drool.

The two Decepticons took a seat while they waited.

---ASSEMBLY TIME---

With some classes canceled the student body made their way into the Assembly hall to await the principal. As they all gathered in their seats Alex and Kekoa decided to sit together with their friends.

"This is going to be fun," they said together.

"What are you two planning?" asked Sam

"Actually it is not us who planned this but you will see," Kekoa replied

"Why do I get the feeling that this is not going to end well for a certain someone we all know," Miles said with a smile.

The principal made his way to the podium and as he made his way over to the podium again he noticed the same radio that was in his office on the podium top. Tapping the microphone to make sure all the students are settled he then began his speech.

"Alright people listen up!" he said and the student body tensed as they settled down.

"You all know why you're here right?" he said and everyone groaned

"That is right a series of very foul pranks have recently caught my attention within the past week or so and I want to know who did it!" he said

"This even not only happened in school but at the homes of the intended victims as well. These pranksters have caused a bunch of property damage and if caught are going to face charges to not only the school but to the families of the victims themselves. Though no one has been harmed in anyway but their pride and their dignity I want this to end right now. Also noted who owns this radio?" he asked holding up the MP3 radio.

"Hitachi owns that radio!" yelled Trent

"Mr. Demarco I found no name or address on this radio," Mr. Walters said looking around the object.

"But I saw Hitachi's name on it last time I saw that piece of shit! It was scratched on!" said Trent. The other boys in his group agreed.

"Well Mr. DeMarco there is no name on this radio." Mr. Walters replied

"Now then…" just as the principal put the radio down.

The lights for the radio came to life and a loud booming voice boomed over the P.A.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN AND ALL YOU HOMES OUT THERE! LISTEN UP! I AM ABOUT TO BRING YOU THE MOST FUNNIEST VIDEO OF THEM ALL SO PUT YOUR HANDS TOGETHER FOR **TRENT AND FRIENDS GET THEIR JUST DESERTS!**" the radio boomed and the principal fell over on the back of his seat.

The music started to blare the Loony Tunes Theme with Sonic the Hedgehog and Stitch from Lilo and Stitch leaping out of the red rings where normally Bugs Bunny or Porky pig would come out of. They then made a gesture with their hands and pulled the curtain apart to reveal the title 'Trent and Friends gets Theirs!"

The song 'Hip Hop Police,' began to play as the video began to show the first day of pranking Trent.

Trent turned maroon as well as his gang and when they tried to get up to protest they found themselves stuck to the seats.

"What the fuck?" they said

The audience began to laugh as the humiliation of Trent and his friends began starting with Alex beating Trent's gang at the mall to when they got caught by Barricade and Frenzy (in dog form). Some people were in tears at the locker room joke to the bubble gum on the locker.

Trent by this time was horrified as he saw the jokes had been on video. His gang was horrified by all the jokes that was played on them. There was one that was played on Marco as he was being chased by numerous cats because his clothes smelled of a female cat in heat. Or another friend had to run from some wasps at the lake. The audience laughed at their humiliation. The locker room jokes proved to be the best as when they either got up or used the bathroom it seems as if their clothes were shredded and everyone screamed in delight at the blackened teeth of Trent.

The hair dye joke and the dyed soap was enough to send Trent over the edge. The car joke proved to be just as funny with the living car. Then the scene showed Trent's gang doing drugs behind the school which everyone stopped laughing…till the cigarettes exploded in their faces.

There was the collapsing floor into to the pool on a white boy beside Trent.

Toothpaste on the face when taking a nap during class on Marcus.

The being chased and bitten in the rear end by Frenzy on an Asian boy.

And the best of them all when the video ended the song 'Bad Boys' began as the audience laughed at Trent's predicament and showed a live footage of Trent and his friends.

"WELL LADIES AND GENTLEMEN GUESS WHAT TRENT YOU HAVE BEEN ON CANDID CAMERA! AND BY NONE OTHER THEN SONIC AND STITCH!" with that the images of Sonic the hedgehog and Stitch gave them all the one fingered salute and walked away mooning the audience.

The audience roared with laughter at this as the radio remained silent.

As the live camera zoomed in on Trent without being seen Trent and his gang struggled to get out of the seats but found that they literally glued to the chairs. Everyone laughed even more as they struggled to get out.

It ended with a ripping nose and Trent feel over and finally free he stood up but the audience laughed even harder. Trent stood up and felt a draft on his rear end. Slowly he bent over to look…

And found to his utter horror that he has a rather large hole in his pants with his 'mamma's boy' boxers on. By now people struggled to breathe as they laughed even harder and pointing at him. Running out of the assembly hall he and his friends are determined to get at the pranksters.

"COPIES OF THE PRANKS ARE FOR SALE FOR TWENTY BUCKS THERE WILL BE A BOX JUST OUTSIDE THE AUTO SHOP SO JUST DROP YOUR ORDER WITH YOUR NAME AND ADDRESS AND PAYMENT AND A COPY WILL BE SENT TO YOUR HOME THE NEXT DAY." The radio blared and everyone cheered.

Unknown to anyone near the door a teenager was standing with yellow sweat clothes with black stripes going down the sides and blonde hair up in spikes. His electric blue eyes shown with mirth as he laughed so hard that he was trying to keep his hologram on. Bumblebee is going to have to ask Sam to get him a copy of the video.

_I so got to get me a copy_

TBC

**Happy thanksgiving everyone I hope you will like this long ass chapter smirk the ultimate humiliation. I would like to thank my dad, Lendaras, my sisters and brothers, my friends back home, MTV, YouTube, the movie 'Men At Work', Movie Ben 10 Race against Time, and every single practical joke video I have seen including this Japanese clip on YouTube with the exploding cigarettes. Oh and my friends at work for the toilet idea. **

**You guys are the best. **

**Hope I did not go too overboard. **

**Blackdragon. **


	15. Approaching Darkness and Aftermath

**DISCLAIMER: FOUND ON PREVIOUS CHAPTERS BECAUSE I AM TOO LAZY TO WRITE IT**

**A/n: Man are my fingers tired! I swear I stayed up all day and night for the last one to get it out by thanksgiving day. Oh well I hope I did not go too overboard with it. Then again it was very entertaining to write lol. **

**Anyhow here is more Starscream for you and some plot thickeners….**

**THE LOST CHILDREN OF CYBERTRON**

**Chapter 15: Approaching Darkness and Aftermath **

Starscream could not move. That last fight took out his motor functions, and he could not move an inch. After he killed that Mech; Skywarp had to help him back to his quarters. He could not move to repair himself and that was bad news. Skywarp was very worried now as he placed Starscream on his recharge birth and slowly moved out of the room.

He watched as the silent seeker laid unmoving as he walked towards his quarters.

When he got there his roommates were already lounging around and relaxing after a taxing day of duty. When they saw Skywarp's face they knew something was wrong.

"Hey 'Warp what's eating you?" asked Thrust as he and the other cone heads turned towards the seeker.

"Screamer is not doing so well he can't move at all now," Skywarp said and the activity around the room stopped.

"Are you sure?" asked Thundercracker

"Yeah anymore punishment and he will be offlined permanently," Skywarp said

"We need to get him out," was the words of Octane.

"But how?" asked another seeker this one was Dirge

"We need help to get him out but we need to know someone who won't set off the alarms," said Ramjet.

Just as they were talking there was a knock on the door.

----THE FORTRESS OF DARKMOON----

Galvatron listened with all intents and purposes to his master after praying for a good half a joor. Stepping up from his crouched position he walked towards the communications array. He called for his most trusted servant Sideways.

"You called mighty Galvatron?" he said

"Have the arrangements been made?" he asked

"Everything is set my lord the spawn are awaiting your command and our lord awaits his awakening." Sideways said

Galvatron stood and then addressed the second in command.

"Tell them to head towards the planet known as Earth in the milky way galaxy. There we will destroy the rest of the Autobots and crush the last hope of Primus! The matrix of leadership is the last piece of the spark of Primus. Vector Sigma is already destroyed along with the Allspark now all that remains is the Matrix. We move out to earth and when that last spark is destroyed then at last our master can rule the universe once more!" and with that Sideways vanished into thin air.

"Soon my lord your return will be most glorious," said Galvatron as he marched out to give the orders to the Decepticons and his master's spawn.

----SEEKERS HEADQUARTERS A.K.A. SEEKER'S APPARTMENTS---

It was Astrotrain that opened the door and they were startled to meet the single optic of Shockwave and right behind him Soundwave. Both mechs stood at attention at the doorway and Astrotrain beckoned them in.

"What brings you boys here?" asked Blitzwing

"We are here about a certain seeker you all know," said Shockwave

"What about Starscream?" Thundercracker stated

"I overheard you wanting to get him out is this true?" Shockwave said and they all turned their heads.

"Yeah are you placing us under arrest?" asked Octane suddenly afraid.

"No, we want in and we can get you in and out without word to Galvatron's forces," Soundwave said

"Really how so?" asked Skywarp

"We believe he has an army of Unicron spawn out there in space ready to move," said Shockwave.

"That can't be possible?" Said Thrust as he made in invitation to the two of them to have a seat with some Energon cubes out.

"Sorry we don't have much in the way of Energon," said Thrust.

"It does not matter," replied Shockwave as he took a sip.

"What's important is stopping Galvatron," said Soundwave

"Why?" asked Dirge

"Because we believe he is going to attack Earth," and at that they are all silent

"Earth? As in the planet that Screamer came back from claiming that Megatron is dead?" asked Skywarp

"Exactly and from my readings it is full of life and energy, energy that we need to live but the Autobots and the natives guard that planet fiercely. It will not be easy but Galvatron hopes that by starting a fight he can feed his master and bring him back from the pits," Shockwave explained

"Scrap!" they all said

"Then what does 'Screamer know about this?" asked Thundercracker

"Starscream knew from the start that Megatron was dead, and that Galvatron was the one in the body; why do you think he wanted the throne?" said a new voice and a smaller bot popped out of Soundwave's chassis. It resembled Frenzy a bit except that he was a bit bulkier.

It was none other then Rumble, Frenzy's twin.

"So what's this about Screamer knowing all along?" asked Thrust

"It is simple Starscream knew about Galvatron from day one, and that is why he wanted to take the throne. So that way he knew in some sense that Galvatron wanted to bring Unicron back from the pit." Rumble explained

"So Screamer knew all along and didn't tell us why?" asked Thundercracker

"Would you believe him?" asked Shockwave

"No," was the reply

"Then that is your answer,"

"But how do we get him out?" asked Skywarp

"Soundwave and I will handle security you lot will have to get Starscream out and to earth. Hopefully the Autobots will help if anything." Soundwave said

"How do you know the Autobots will help?" asked Blitzwing

"I don't know but hopefully they will, or else Starscream is going to die," replied Shockwave

They all are silent and then it was Thrust like the idiot that he is who asked.

"Starscream is dying?" he asked

"His functions are no longer working and he needs to get some very extensive repairs if not a complete overhaul," replied Soundwave.

The other mechs turned to each other before Thundercracker turned back.

"If we do get Starscream out of there where would we go to get off planet?" he asked

"I have that covered," said Shockwave and gave them all a folder to download with the information that they needed.

"Now all that awaits is getting Starscream out of prison before it is too late."

---STARSCREAM'S PRISON----

The door opened with a groan and Galvatron stood as menacing as ever. Closing the door behind him he approached the non moving blind mech.

"You think by holding on this long Starscream that you will stand a chance of defeating me?" he said and saw that the Mech was lifeless.

"Look at yourself barely able to function now and soon after one more fight you will be dead how pathetic." He said and kicked the body. The sparks that came from him was amusing to Galvatron as he walked out of the cell.

Starscream remained motionless unable to move due to damages. But his audio receptors picked up every last detail of what Galvatron said and a dark determination burned through Starscream's spark. He needed to get out and he needed repairs badly.

He knows that he needs to get out.

--SEEKERS HEADQUARTERS—

"So let me get this straight you are going to lower the security forces so that way we can sneak in and get Screamer out is that right?" Skywarp said

"That is right I will make sure to cause a disturbance in another sector therefore you will have the advantage of getting Starscream out of his cell and onto the Nemesis. Take that ship and get out, get to Earth, then see if you can contact the Autobots to do something about Starscream." Stated Shockwave.

"I will accompany you," Soundwave said,

"Why?" asked Skywarp

"Because I am being suspected of hiding sparklings for so long because of the cassettes. If they found out the truth I am to be killed for treason," said Soundwave.

"I've suspected that they have already found out and so told Soundwave of my suspicions; thus we must get Starscream and Soundwave to Earth as soon as possible," said Shockwave.

"Soundwave you will have the Nemesis ready for take off is that understood?" he said

"You five will help free the other prisoners and help them to escape to the _Nemesis_ got it?" Shockwave said to Blitzwing, Ramjet, Thrust, Dirge and Octane

"Got it!" they replied

"Thundercracker, Skywarp, and Astrotrain will free Starscream," he said and the three saluted.

"Affirmative," he said and they all saluted the old Decepticon salute before they all ran to get to their positions.

---BACK ON EARTH---

The gang laughed as Kekoa held up the box full of orders from people who wanted to order some multiple orders. He looked at each and every one and luckily for them Frenzy managed to order a whole supply of disks to burn the movie onto DVD. The hacker managed to get a good supply and was burning like mad.

"Wow we could make a lot of money off of this," said Kekoa as he held up another order.

"Hey Sam even placed an order," he said holding up the order form that they had made up for this occasion.

"Witwicky wants an order?" Frenzy said as he burned another copy and placed it in its jewel case and then into the envelope to be shipped out.

Barricade could only watch with amusement as his partner was happily burning copies on the multiple burners that they have for this occasion. The hanger was quickly turning into the little hideout. Marie had to insist that they moved the base to the abandoned bomb shelter that was beneath the Hanger. She even managed to install an air conditioner to make sure that it does not get too hot. Zenith was busy playing video games on the newly installed computer system.

At the moment he and Radon were playing World of Warcraft.

Alex was standing off to the side laughing as she practiced some Kata with Scrappy and Skeeter. Sonic and Stitch were busy helping Frenzy by getting the mail ready to send out. She found it funny as she read what Kekoa was looking at and laughed when Sam requested four disks and the money was in the envelope. Frenzy gladly made the copies and they placed it in the envelopes laughing while someone screamed stating that their character was just killed off.

Laughing the others continued making copies of the DVD they made a lot of money that day as they sent out their orders to the various people. It was surprising that the Principal even ordered a copy for his own entertainment. It soon became apparent that the 'Tranquility High Avengers' as they have been known now struck the worst bullies on campus. Kekoa felt it was a way of paying back every single person that was the victim of Trent's bulling.

It turns out that by the time they got to the last order they were surprised that nearly the entire student population placed an order. That included staff and faculty. The laughing could not stop as they were surprised by the amount of people who ordered. As they loaded the orders into Barricade who was more then happy to deliver them on his nightly patrol the cop was probably enjoying it for the sheer fun of it.

"So what now?" asked Alex

"I don't know maybe hang out with our new friends," Kekoa said shrugging.

"Yeah I bet I heard about you dancing on the damn desks," Alex teased and Kekoa swatted her playfully.

Zenith started to laugh as Kekoa chased Alex around with her laughing, "Kekoa the stud muffin!"

Oh how things are about to change soon

---CYBERTRON---

The dark prison that was the Arena barracks housed dozens of mechs all of them trying to get out as they banged on the doors. Thundercracker, Skywarp and Astrotrain made it to the darkest cells.

"Screamer is in the cell at very end," said Skywarp

"We know that scrapmetal lets just get Screamer out while the others get the rest of the prisoners." Said Astrotrain as they crept silently.

When they got to the door it was still locked.

"What the pit is taking those guys so long?" asked Skywarp

---MEANWHILE---

"Alright here it is just remember what the plan is," said Ramjet as he cocked his gun.

The rest took aim and fired several silent shots at the guards and then ran into the room kicking down the door and shooting the two guards watching the monitors.

"Alright were in," he said and they each broke into the controls hacking into the system.

"Damn why does it have to have a high security clearance!" cursed Thrust

"That is why I am here," said a voice and they looked down at Rumble who appeared from Dirge's cockpit.

"I thought I could help," he said as he leaped onto the council and began to type in commands.

He hacked his way into the mainframe and then got to work. They pulled up several screens and watched as cell doors began to open and prisoners looked confused. The Unicron spawn that stood guarding the prison was also surprised as they suddenly found themselves overwhelmed by prisoners. Rumble managed to also get a text message to all the prisoners to get to the _Nemesis_ and where it was located.

"Good job!" said Blitzwing

"I just doing what I do best," Rumble replied.

---MEANWHILE---

After the guard was overwhelmed by the many Autobot/Decepticon prisoners they made their way towards where Soundwave and the _Nemesis_ were waiting. Thundercracker, Skywarp and Astrotrain made their way towards the cell on the farthest end and blasted it open.

One look at the body told them all the needed to know,

"He is barely holding on his signals are weak," said Astrotrain

"Then let's hurry up and get him out of here!" said Thundercracker.

They ran out as fast as they could with Starscream slumped over the larger Astrotrain's back. The seeker did not move nor say a thing as they rushed out and down the hall. Already plasma blasts were already being exchanged down the hall and they passed by a few bodies here and there. Taking out their guns Thundercracker and Skywarp proceeded towards the rendezvous point. Already they could see the others firing away at some of the guards and leading some prisoners out.

Return fire was already being issued as they fought back. And the alarms were blaring as they headed towards the outer part of the arena.

----DARKMOON----

"What is going on?" yelled Sideways as he stormed into the control room

"Sir, there has been a prison breach in the Arena sector," said one of the Unicronians as he made it appear on the map.

"Are there any other units going to respond?" he said

"Yes sir several groups have been dispatched sir," said the same officer.

"Good where are they heading?" Sideways demanded

"They are heading towards the hanger sir," was the reply

"They are trying to get off planet. Send several fighters there now!" he ordered

"As you wish sir,"

--BACK AT THE PRISON—

Shots were being fired as they speak as the prison refugees boarded the_ Nemesis_. Already Astrotrain has gotten onboard along with the many Autobots and Decepticons that joined the fight as they too raced onboard the _Nemesis_.

As the last of the passengers boarded Shockwave came running out of one of the main doors and on his tail was none other then Sideways.

Thundercracker seeing this provided cover fire along with Blitzwing and Skywarp. A few Autobots also provided cover fire as they too shot out at the Unicron Spawn that came around the corner. Shockwave was hit from behind as he fell but luck has it that an Autobot managed to catch him and haul him onboard. Closing the hatch Thundercracker screamed on the comm..

"SOUNDWAVE TAKE OFF EVERYONE IS ON BOARD!"

With that they felt the ship begin to rise as Soundwave piloted the ship to take to orbit. Already fighters were scrambling to catch the escaping ship as it took off for space. Soundwave piloted the ship with shields at maximum and many refugees took to the turrets to fire back at the ships. Many larger craft began pursuit as Soundwave broke atmosphere.

Shockwave was already at the bridge with his back still smoking but nothing major was damaged. The triple changer turned towards Soundwave.

"How long before we reach Hyperspace distance?" he asked

"76 Astroseconds," Soundwave said

"Do you have the coordinates?" he said

"Affirmative coordinates were in the ships log," Soundwave replied

"Good go full speed and then activate the hyperdrive," he said and Soundwave did as he was told.

"Approaching Hyperdrive mark," Soundwave said and it was then that some other mechs decided to jump into the chairs of various stations and added their own data.

"On my mark activate Hyperdrive," Shockwave said and it was then that everyone waited at the helm.

"45 Astroseconds till mark," Soundwave said

"Rear shields are down twenty percent," said one of the other mechs.

"22 Astroseconds,"

"concentrate all firepower on rear of ship," Shockwave ordered and several of them made to comply.

"10 Astroseconds,"

"Prepare to engage Hyperdrive," Shockwave announced

"Hyperspace Mark!"

"Activate Hyperdrive now!"

As soon as Shockwave said this the ship launched into Hyperspace. The mass stream of stars that appeared as nothing but lines before a tunnel of light was shown was the last that the Unicronians ever saw as the _Nemesis _disappeared into the reaches of space.

---AUTOBOT BASE PLANET EARTH---

The mountains behind Tranquility provided the perfect cover for the Autobots to build their base and land their ship the _Ark_. The ship was landed and buried within the night as many Autobots who responded to Optimus Prime's call some of which were not named for they were low ranking Autobots. But at the moment everything seemed peaceful except for the constant laughter that came from the lounge area.

Optimus Prime at the moment was curious as to why there was so much laughter that came from that area. Walking towards the lounge his mind curious as to what was going on.

When he came around the corner he was shocked to see Sam, Mikaela, and Bumblebee laughing at the view screen. There was a video of some human that he has seen in the main town of Tranquility being humiliated by various pranks.

"What is going on here?" he asked

"Oh nothing Optimus we are just watching something funny," Sam said as he held up the package.

Optimus however was confused, "What does the humiliation of this human have anything to do with you three?" he asked

"Trent and his goons are the school bullies they love to pick on people so when we went to an assembly a few days ago we found out that he was the victim of a vicious prank." Said Sam

"Actually several vicious pranks," replied Bumblebee.

"And why would you be watching and laughing at his humiliation?" Optimus asked

"Because he deserved it that is why!" Mikaela replied

Optimus watched the screen for a few more minutes finally getting some of the humor in it when his comm. went off.

"Optimus here,"

"Sir we've picked up a Decepticon distress signal just outside the system," replied Blaster the Autobots communications officer

"On my way,"

---DECEPTICON SHIP NEMESIS---

"How long till we reach our destination?" asked Shockwave

They have been traveling nearly three earth weeks since they left Cybertron and at maximum burn. The _Nemesis_ is running out of power and to prove it they had to cut down on some energy stock till they can get to earth.

"We will be in the Earth's Solar System in approximately 3.5 cycles from now," Soundwave said and Shockwave nodded.

He was currently with a bunch of both Autobot and Decepticon Medics working around the clock to keep the most critically wounded alive and functioning. Starscream was the one who took it the worst and is still not responding to anything that both the Constructicons and the other medics are trying to give him. Inhaling in his intake valves he suppressed a sigh.

Struggle as he might Shockwave could not let the hopelessness of the situation get to him. He turned towards the comm. again.

"Soundwave are we in range for any sort of communication possible?" he asked

"Affirmative," was the reply

"Get an Autobot to send a message out to Prime, tell him of our situation and that we require assistance immediately," Shockwave ordered

"As you command Shockwave," was the reply and then silence.

----DECEPTICON SHIP NEMESIS----

"This is Autobot Rattrap calling any Autobot present on planet earth would someone please answer!" was a strange looking Autobot with sort of a strange alt mode.

"This is Autobot Blaster of the Autobot base _Ark_ we read you Rattrap," was the reply

"I am onboard the Decepticon Ship _Nemesis _and we request an emergency landing point, I repeat we request an emergency landing point!" he said his voice panicking.

"Landing point received land in area 346751 you will be landing in the ocean away from prying human eyes," Ironhide said

"Understood just to warn you there are both Decepticon and Autobot refugees here on this ship wishing to seek refuge with Optimus Prime," Rattrap said.

"Understood Rattrap head towards those coordinates and we will discuss this with Prime," Ironhide replied

"Copy over and out," Rattrap replied.

Rattrap then turned to Shockwave who then turned to Soundwave.

"How far are we from Earth's orbit?" he asked

"We are about seven cycles from Earth's orbit and closing," Soundwave said

"That would take us too long," said Shockwave

"Detecting asteroid field at approximately four cycles from here," Soundwave replied.

"He's right," said another Decepticon one that took the appearance of a spider she was a femme one of the very few around.

Blackarachnia stared at the screen her sharp features watched the screen. She currently was one of those who was on sentry duty and thus made sure they were not followed. Suddenly the screen to her left started beeping.

"Sir we are being haled from earth again," she said

"Rattrap," said Shockwave

"Right," was the reply

"This is Rattrap speaking go ahead," he said

The screen was filled with the face of Optimus Prime as he looked up at the monitor.

"This is Optimus Prime of the Autobots calling the _Nemesis_ I hear you have both Autobot and Decepticon refugees is that correct?" he said

"Yes sir that is true there is refugees from both factions onboard this ship." Rattrap replied

"Who is in charge of the ship?" was the question

"Shockwave,"

----AUTOBOT HEADQUARTERS PLANET EARTH---

Optimus Prime looked up at the word that was said over the comm.

"Shockwave!" he said

The screen instantly changed to that of the single optic tripplechanger. Shockwave's presence was something of a surprise to Optimus Prime as he watched the purple mech address him.

"Optimus,"

"Shockwave," was the reply

"It has been a while Prime," he said calmly

"What do you want Shockwave, and what is this I hear of you are bringing refugees to Earth?" demanded Prime

"That is exactly that Prime we barely escaped with out sparks still intact from Cybertron a few cycles ago. Most of these bots were forced into the arenas by none other then the new leader of the Decepticons, or should I say what is left of them," Shockwave replied

"What do you mean?" Prime demanded

"Cybertron has been taken over by none other then Galvatron in Megatron's body," was the reply.

Optimus was struck for words

_Galvatron! That is impossible!_ He thought

"I thought Galvatron was just a myth?" Prime said

"Oh no it is not, that is why we are here. We are here to escape Cybertron or what's left of it since most of the mechs have been searching for the Allspark. You my friend have nothing to worry about," Shockwave replied

"You have some explaining to do before I can let you on planet even if Ironhide gave you the coordinates to land," Prime said

"Galvatron is not a myth he is real he took over Megatron's body before the war began and slowly built up the Decepticon armies by using the spawn of Unicron with his right hand man Sideways," was the reply.

"_Sideways_," Prime hissed clearly he was not pleased by the news.

"Yes, we are all that is left there is some Femmes, Mechs and no younglings I'm afraid. The Femmes who survived on Cybertron were hidden till we managed to find them and they were imprisoned disguised as Mechs for a while till we broke them out." He said his voice pleading.

"Will you let us on planet now?" he asked

Optimus stared at the screen he can't read Shockwave's emotions due to his single optic and no other facial features, but he heard enough of a pleading and desperate voice in Shockwave before finally sighing.

"You are to land where Ironhide had told you. It is a lake not the ocean since he gotten the reading wrong. It is well away from human eyes and the perfect hiding spot for the Nemesis since it is deep enough." Prime said

He had intended for them to land in the water behind the Hoover Dam it is deep enough and it can hold all the other bots since the Autobots made improvements. It also served as the landing area for the _Ark_. Optimus remembered when they first landed the ship and then moved it towards the mountains.

The problem remained in what the humans would think about this much Cybertronians. He had already given his permission and it was then that Shockwave's signal was starting to fade.

"We don't have much time nor energy left Prime so I suggest you talk to the humans to see what they think and then we can discuss other matters once we land," was the reply from Shockwave,"

"Alright Prime out,"

----BACK WITH THE YOUNGLINGS----

Sonic was blasting 'Freeze' from Jordin Sparks and Alex was currently doing some homework. While she was doing this Radon was busy drawing her on her oversized sketch pad. Her graphite work was going well despite the fact that Alex was busy moving around.

Sometimes it paid to be an advanced robot.

"Hey guys we made over 14 grand!" shouted Stitch as he and Frenzy came out.

"Really?" asked Sonic as he transformed

"Yeah man we just counted up the money and we are smoking!" replied Stitch

"Whose rich?" asked Kekoa as he walked in with a sandwich in hand.

"Those two over there are rich. They just made fourteen grand in sales from the DVD's and nearly three thousand hits on YouTube," replied Alex as she looked at the website.

Kekoa had his mouth open, "How the hell can they get that many hits unless people kept going back," he said and Alex smirked

"That's what it looks like," she said

"Damn that is what you call an aftermath," Kekoa said smirking.

Barricade watched the whole thing smirking to himself as he got up from recharge.

"You kids make more noise then the damn crows" he said with some humor to his voice and they all laughed.

"Sorry 'Cade," said Frenzy as he hopped onto his partner's shoulder.

"Sorry Uncle 'Cade but we just made a lot of money," said Sonic as he transformed.

"I see," he said a fanged smile appeared on his face at the humor of it all.

"Well I better refuel and get going," he said knowing he has night patrol tonight.

"Sure thing Uncle 'Cade take care now," said Alex as she finished up her homework and put it in her bag.

Barricade then turned and walked out to what he hopes was another peaceful night.

Oh how wrong he was going to be,

TBC

**A/N: another chapter done lol this one took longer to write because it had less to do with the kids and more to do with other characters. I wanted to write to show what happened on Cybertron and what had happened between the two factions since Optimus left. Well here you go the story just turned a darker shade of well whatever color. **

**Blackdragon**


	16. A Not So Peaceful Night

**DISCLAIMER: FOUND ON EARLIER CHAPTERS**

**A/n: now the plot gets interesting**

**I've also decided that before the real stuff began you get a back story to Barricade and Starscream's relationship (not any slashy things hentai trash!) but the story of friends. **

**THE LOST CHILDREN OF CYBERTRON**

**Chapter 16: Not so Peaceful Night**

Barricade got up from his recharge birth and walked out to see Zenith snoozing against his favorite tree as he walked past. Frenzy had been up all day making copies of that DVD that the kids did to make money. Sighing to himself he often wondered himself how he became such a big softie. Then he remembered it was Marie and those sparklings.

Yes by their age they are still sparklings, but from what he observed of them they can be very resourceful. If they were back on Cybertron they would have been cared for by several femme bots and they would be very protective. Barricade remembered his own creator as she would be gentle to him and then fight fiercely for him. He even saw his father fight along side his mother and both creators would be very fierce when defending him. His mother was with sparkling when she died along with his creator. They both died protecting him from a bunch of Unicron spawn that had attacked his home in Kaon.

It was also then that he was found by another Decepticon that treated him like trash. He was nothing but a slave and became quite brutal when he was near his adolescent time. As he was maturing he quickly became one of the most ruthless warriors in the Decepticon Army. That is until the day he met the one mech that taught him the term of respect.

That mech's name was Starscream.

Starscream had found him wounded and alone one day after a very brutal battle. He was barely functioning and so Barricade found himself on the brink of offlining for good. He was leaking Energon everywhere and there was a huge crack in his spark casing.

Starscream took him in and patched him up in the deepest, darkest part of Crystal City where he can work in peace. When he came back online he was surprised by the kindness that Starscream had shown him something an Autobot would do.

"It would bring me no honor to kill you in cold energon," was his reply.

Barricade was stunned as he though that Starscream was weak even for a Decepticon. Boy was he proven wrong by that notion. Starscream can be very deceitful and cunning but he was honorable and that is what counted to Barricade. He learned a lot from that short time he was the Air Commander. He proved to be more of warrior then the one who took Barricade in. He taught him about honor, respect and most important of all compassion and mercy.

Starscream also told him that he can never reveal anything like this to Megatron or else he would kill him and so Barricade kept that secret throughout the war. Autobots did not know it was him after all for he had cleverly hid his insignia from them. Starscream told him that to show mercy is to show that you have more strength inside then one who does not. He had done that on the battlefield he has shown it but at the same time there are times when he has to be merciless.

Those were the days as the police car wondered down the road towards the main town of Tranquility. He knew every street there was and so we out on patrol again. He radioed in that was his way of clocking in since he was an eighteen foot tall robot. He could turn on his hologram but the chief said that he can just radio and they would mark him down for him. Barricade was grateful as he pulled turn and spotted the victim of the vicious pranks out past curfew. It was about half an hour past curfew and he knew from his biosigns that he was getting high again. It was from the elevated hormone Testosterone that Barricade knew he was taking steroids.

He flashed his lights and his audios picked up the groan from the humans. He was quick to put up his hologram so that way they don't know that he is without a driver.

"Well, well what are you boys doing out here?" he said his deep voice cutting into their conversation.

"Piss off man! You just like to follow us just to make trouble," said one of the teens.

Faster then lightning Barricade swiped that bottle that the boys tried to hide. It was the bottle of pills that he was suspecting and he smelled something else too.

"Walk along that line for me please," he said pointing his finger along the street line.

"You got to be kidding!" yelled the same teen.

"Oh really," he said raising and eyebrow his reddish brown eyes shown no amusement.

The boy groaned as he did as he was told and sure enough he did not walk straight.

"How old are you son?" he said smirking now

"Seventeen," he replied

"Well I recognized Mr. DeMarco here and you boy are well under age to drink alcohol," he said and the boy groaned in annoyance.

"You are all coming with me for a DUI now!" he said and all of them hopped into the car.

They knew better then to try and run from Officer 'Cade. They dealt with the cop before and now they knew that they are in trouble. The Saleen followed them towards the Police Station calling ahead of them to let them know that he caught some kids doing a DUI and had steroids on hand. When they turned into the police station he then watched as several officers came out to handle the situation as he turned and continued his patrol of the streets.

---WITWICKY RESIDENCE---

Sam had just finished watching the video that came in the mail. Bumblebee in his hologram was laughing alongside him. Both his parents knew of Bumblebee after what had happened to them with Sector Seven. Sam was just glad he got the chance to share this fun video with his best friend. Bumblebee laughed as he pointed to the locker room incident.

"It is as if they had hidden cameras all over the place!" Sam said

Bumblebee laughed as Sam pointed to the one that obviously came from in Trent's bathroom of him washing his hair and how it changed color.

Thankfully they did not get a full view.

They also watched as if a camera had been placed in the mirror as he brushed his teeth and how it blackened but he did not notice laughing even harder.

"Sam honey time for bed!" yelled Judy Witwicky Sam's mother.

Turning off the DVD Sam walked over to his bed but not before going to the window where the hologram form of Bumblebee faded.

"Night Bee!" he called

"Night Sam," was the reply and Sam closed the window and walked over to his bed falling asleep.

---BUMBLEBEE'S POV THIRD PERSON---

Bumblebee sat out in the driveway as he normally would and was quite happy being where he was. It was then that he saw a familiar car past his house again.

Barricade

Bumblebee decided to follow the Saleen and see what he was up to. He had been awfully quiet these past couple of months and he wanted to know why. He followed Barricade down the streets and soon the Saleen was in the old junk yard that he'd met Sam in.

Sure enough the Saleen having detected him turned around and Transformed knowing that no one was there. Bumblebee did the same

"**What do you want Autobot?"** Barricade said in Cybertronian

"**I just wanted to know what you are up to," **Bumblebee replied

"**I am on patrol for the local police; is that too much of a problem?" **Barricade shot back

"**No I am just curious that is all after all you have been quiet and we thought you were up to something?" **Bumblebee said shrugging his shoulders

"**As I told you before Autobot I don't want to fight you anymore the Allspark is gone, and so is Megatron I have no reason to fight anymore Autobot. Besides I found some other things to occupy me for the time being," **was Barricade's reply

"**Oh really like what?" **Bumblebee said

"**Like repaying my dept to the human that saved my existence," **Barricade said

"**Human? You keep mentioning this human? I am curious now my dear Decepticon what is he or she like?" **Bumblebee asked

"**None of your business," **was the reply and Barricade turned to leave.

"**Wait!" **

Barricade turned his head at the Autobot before him.

"**That day at the school why were you there?" **Bee asked

"**I was there helping a few friends," **was the reply as Barricade transformed and drove away leaving Bumblebee curious.

---WASHINGTON D.C. ----

Optimus Prime had gathered the human heads of government for America as well as the rest of the world. Since the Cybertronians had come here a few months ago, and even before that when it was only Bumblebee and the Decepticons; the world was aware of them. It was hard to stay hidden on this planet if humans are so sharp and attuned to their environment.

The gathering of the world leaders had Optimus very nervous as he stood there near the podium. His hologram was of that of a man in his late 40's to early 50's and well built too. He stood in his business suit looking rather refined. Next to him on his left are Secretary Keller and Will Lennox. On his right was the President of the United States and the American representative for the United Nations.

The person currently addressing the Nations was the head of the United Nations Su-Li-Siyong of China. It was still China's turn to be the head of the United Nations and so as he spoke in his native language dozens of people had to wear headphones which had translators to translate the language to them. Thankfully Optimus did not need it for he understood Mandarin.

"And next on our agenda we have some important news from the representative of Cybertron Mr. Optimus Prime,"

Optimus stood up and made his way over to the podium. He looked around to all the people gathered there before addressing the crowd. He programmed the translators to translate his voice into the dozens of languages of the people gathered.

"Ladies and Gentlemen it is an honor to be among you." He said greeting them

The humans all gave him their various greetings.

"The reason why this meeting was called was due to a distress signal that was received just a day ago. I apologize for such short notice on some of you," he said and various people only waved their hands dismissively having been used to it already.

"Now then just a day ago we received a distress signal from a ship just outside your solar system. That ship is on its way here carrying who knows how many refugees to this planet from my home planet of Cybertron. The leader of this group is a Decepticon named Shockwave I have seen his many wounds and thus await his arrival." Optimus then activated another hologram showing them and translating the words exchanged between him and Shockwave.

The people around the room began to murmur to themselves as they heard the news. _More of them!_

It was then that a representative from the Arabian Peninsula stood. His demeanor weary of all that has happened so far with the Iraqi war and other things that was bugging him. Turning towards the Autobot leader he addressed him in his own language.

"_So I get it that you are telling us that there is a ship that is landing here and even if you said no they are going to land here anyways?" _He asked

"Yes," was the reply

"_Then tell me Mr. Prime if we gave them our help how will they repay us in return?" _was the question asked

"We will do all we can to help them and to see what brought them here. The last I checked our home planet was under construction but recent events have forced them here. Some of which I do not know about," was the reply.

"I see then I will help you the best I can after all you are refugees in a war that has spanned for centuries. My country understands this after all we have been plagued by war for centuries ourselves. You need a place to stay then Arabia will stand by Optimus Prime," he said and sat down.

It was then that slowly but reluctantly some other countries began to make their agreement to Optimus even though some gave opposition stating that it is their own thing and they did not need permission. Optimus assured them that they do since it is there planet and their territories. They then allowed him to bring them to earth.

"Um were would I hide the ship?" he asked them

It was then that one of them stood up he was from one of the English speaking countries.

"Hey mate I know this sounds weird but what is the ship's trajectory?" he asked

"So far Ironhide told them to hide in the Pacific Ocean," he said and they nodded.

"International waters there is no one claiming the sea so they are free to land there if they wish," he said sitting down.

--LATER---

"That was rather un-expected," said Keller,

"Indeed it was," Optimus said as he drove the Secretary down the road towards his home. The President sat beside him looking rather uncomfortable but John was more used to the bots then anything.

"So sir what do you think now?" John said turning to the pale faced President.

"It feels strange," he said and Keller laughed

"Get used to it," he said

"Well did you deal with Simmons and that F-22?" the President asked

"The one that some yahoo painted the Decepticon symbol on?" he asked and that got Optimus's attention.

"Yes Simmons has been dealt with Tom did a number on him." Said Keller

"My intelligence told me that he had the Decepticon Barricade with him," the President said

"Ah yes, I've had a chat with him he says that after Mission City he found being a normal police officer was a much needed break," Keller said

"So that is what happened to him," Optimus said startling both men having forgotten who they were riding in.

"Yes, it seems that Barricade or rather the human repairing him came up to me and told me that he is now her property." He said

"Oh really?" Optimus said his voice amused

"Oh yes it seemed quite funny that after we tried to abduct the Decepticon that a woman came up to us totally pissed off. She told off a few Sector Seven agent and then had the balls to kick poor Simmons in the balls," Keller laughed.

"I assume that you were there?" Optimus said

"Actually I was on vacation in Hawaii when it happened," Keller said

"Oh," was the reply

"Yes well I found that the same woman has a very interesting family and that she has instigated Barricade under the same protection. As long as he behaves of course," he said

"So what has that Decepticon been doing?" Optimus said

"Well in return for repairing him Barricade worked for the L.A.P.D. and part time in Tranquility when ever he was in town. He is like a free loader cop and he seems to be enjoying it for the sheer will of solving crimes," Keller said

"You are hiding something," Optimus said

"Well it seems that the bot has taking a liking to the human and recent intelligence showed that he is back in Tranquility I was just worried that some of you Autobots would start a scuffle or something," Keller stated

"No if Barricade shows no signs of harming the humans then we are not to harm him," was the reply.

"That is good," Keller said

"Now then how was your vacation? I've heard that you watched the Hickem Air Show?" the President said

"Ah yes it was excellent I have never seen an air show quite like it especially those two pilots Rodan and Radon," Keller said

"Yes I've heard about those two twins they can be a handful at times," the President stated

"Oh they can be especially Radon I've had the luxury of meeting them in person," he said

"I've heard that Radon is here in the states?" said the President

"She is sir along with a few others and two of the human children," Keller replied.

Optimus at first was not paying attention till Keller mentioned that last comment and then he quickly turned his audio sensors back to the two men.

"I've heard that," Optimus said

"Sorry Prime but it is not my place to explain things," said Keller

"I understand now tell me what do you mean by stating 'human' children," he said

"Well I think I should start that you Autobots are not the only ones on this planet. There are others of your kind here children I've met them personally a few times they are quite charming. Now don't get me fooled you guys are just as cool but these kids have been here far longer. Now then these kids have been found out by a man named Kamaka Pakele he then adopted them as his own as a promise to an Autobot named Nanobite," he said

"Nanobite?!" Optimus said in surprise

"You know Nanobite?" said Keller

"She was last seen on a ship full of sparklings taking off into space. Their ship had been hit by a Decepticon attack and has disappeared many millions of years ago," Optimus said.

"I see and understand Optimus don't worry Nanobite is only a hologram now from what I've heard. The kids there are ten in total but one was killed by Simmons. Don't worry he paid for that one nine Cybertronian natural born sparklings and one Allspark child from the Hoover damn." Said the President.

"You said there was an F-22 that Simmons found is that by chance Starscream?" he said his voice full of worry,

"No that is not Starscream that was in fact Radon she is a Decepticon there are five Autobots and five Decepticons among the sparklings and none are fighting. I had to make the call to the Pakele's home and boy was her twin a mess. Her twin Rodan is an Autobot…" at that Optimus slammed on the breaks and both men nearly flew into the dashboard.

Luckily for them they had their seatbelts on.

"Optimus what is going on?" he asked

"Did you say that one's twin is an Autobot?" he said

"Why yes both of them one Autobot and one Decepticon both are born from the same spark and creators," replied Keller

"Do you know who the creators are?" asked Optimus

"Nope that information was lost when the ship crashed here on Earth millions of years ago." Was the reply

"I know this may sound impossible but usually that kind of union between an Autobot and a Decepticon is forbidden," Optimus said

"If such a union occurred then both bondmates would be killed by either faction. Autobots are usually not so harsh with those who found a mate in the other faction for there is no stopping them. The Decepticons however view this as a taboo and treason. Thus the mech or Femme who violated that taboo was killed on site and humiliated not only in front of all the other Decepticons, but in front of their chosen as well," Optimus said slowly.

"Oh, I didn't know that the Decepticons would take it so seriously?" the President said

"It sounds like America to me," Keller replied.

"Well anyways Optimus those twins are two of a kind. And the rest of the kids are rather charming in their way. I've heard that their adopted grandmother taught them the ways of Earth's fighting styles," the President said as Optimus pulled up to the White House.

The armed guard ran out to accompany the President as he said his farewells and walked away reluctantly hoping to have a bit more of a conversation with the Alien leader.

As Optimus turned away and headed towards Keller's residence the man was busy filling the Autobot leader in on the Children and where they are located. Optimus was more then curious he was also ecstatic! Finally after all this time they had a chance to repopulate their world. There are two femmes among them one Autobot the other a Decepticon. The only thing that got him though was the fact that Banachek is with Barricade.

"I don't know if that is such a good idea," Optimus said

"Remember what I've told you about that woman?" he said

"Yes," was the reply

"Well she is a member of that family that takes care of those Cybertronian kids. Intelligence says that he is currently their caretaker watching over them while he is in Tranquility. It also appears that, that little nuisance Frenzy is alive and kicking again along with that scorpion that we had killed back in Qatar," said Keller

"The Pakele family is a very strict family harboring on Asian culture since their Matriarch hails from Japan. She is a master Martial Artist and a very stern leader. She and her husband have lead their family for years and when the children came online they were their protectors. Now when one of the kids found Frenzy and Scorponok on the bottom of the ocean he did not hesitate to bring them back to the surface for repairs. But what got me was the fact that their behaviors have changed. Scorponok has not risen to attack the humans at all. In fact he rather enjoys their company and from the report that I have gotten they have increased his intelligence to that of a dog." Said Keller

"I see so what happened to Frenzy?" Optimus asked

"Oh Frenzy is fine he is much more behaved and intelligence reports told me he had an encounter with the matriarch. She may be very old for a human but she can do some serious damage," he said wincing.

"How do you know this if you've never met her?" Optimus asked

"You will have to see for yourself. You see some humans have honed their bodies to be the ultimate weapons they can use anything at their disposal with the right discipline and the right training. Some humans are so disciplined that they can smash metal and wood with their fists," he said

At this Optimus was intrigued that humans can discipline themselves with it and that three Decepticons had already encountered the family.

"So this Obun what did she do to Frenzy?" the question was asked

"I don't know but from what I was told he tried to take her out one night and she subdued him rather easily. Frenzy was no match for her and so he learned to behave. She is a dangerous human Optimus and she is quite cunning too," Keller warned

"I see,"

"Yes well she trained the children in the fighting arts and even if they are sparklings they are very dangerous sparklings. All her children are taught in the arts just to protect themselves from Decepticon attack," replied Keller

"Is that why you've never touched them?" Prime asked

"Yes and there is also the agreement we had with the Hawaiian Government," Keller replied

"I see,"

"The Hawaiian State Government and the rest of the country agreed that as long as the children do not cause any harm whatsoever to human lives that they are under our protection. And as long as they are on the islands that they are protected by law from any attempts to capture them. Here on the other hand they are free game,"

"So if they are here on the mainland Simmons would love to get them?"

"Exactly but he forgotten that they are resourceful," Keller replied

"Barricade,"

"Yes,"

"Then I will get in contact with him," Optimus said

"I doubt he would agree with you to meet the kids from what I've heard he and Frenzy are quite fond of them,"

-----MEANWHILE-----

Barricade was racing down the highway his black form he was quite pissed that the car in front of him refused to stop. But that was not the only factor. His left side was heavily dented and filled with holes.

_How in the pit did those fleshies ruin my night so much!_

It all started with an after work drive with some of his cop buddies. They knew who he was and what he is and they invited him over for some donuts and some coffee. Even though Barricade never drinks the stuff (because he can't) he did admire the smell. As he drank in the scent he became aware of something approaching. That something was a bunch of fleshies going over towards the bank across the street.

"Hey guys what are they doing?" Barricade asked and his fellows stopped and turned towards the bank. They did not see the police cars on the other side. They waited till they saw what they were doing and by then all three officers were up and one of them was radioing for backup. Barricade was the first to respond as he was out the door with his gun out.

"FREEZE!" he yelled and the three robbers turned towards Barricade and opened fire. All three officers were down and began to fire back. They managed to leap into the Ford Escalade and took off.

Barricade's hologram flicked off as he came crashing around the corner and opened his doors.

"Get in!" he shouted and they leaped into the Saleen.

Flaring his sirens he took off after them. Using a remote he installed into all the police cars he called the other cars to him and then rolled down the windows.

"I got the cars under remote temporarily get in and drive before they give out!" Barricade said and the other two did just that.

Beginning the high speed chase Barricade along with his two friends had their sirens blaring and one of them tried to take out the tires. The robbers proved to be better drivers then that and swerved out of the way.

The only thing they failed though was the fact that they did not expect to see an advanced robot shoot at them either. One of them rolled down the windows and began to pepper his sides with bullets and even launched a missile launcher at him.

_Where in the pit did they get that? _He asked himself as he felt that one.

_That was my paintjob asshole!_ He cursed in human as he gunned his engines even harder and picked up even more speed.

They made a sharp turn and gunned onto the freeway. Barricade being the better driver slammed his brakes and drifted around the corner without so much as touching the side. He was followed by one of his cop buddies in their own patrol car and the third barely made it only grazing the back of his patrol car.

He then tried again to take out the tires but they managed at the last minute to evade them.

_Slag!_ He cursed as he chased them further down the road.

Suddenly more police patrol cars were in pursuit of the Escalade as three more heads popped out and began to open fire. Scanning their weapons Barricade knew for a fact that they are illegal.

"_643 to 775 we got illegal weapons at hand_," Barricade called on his radio

"_Copy that 643 using caution,_" was the reply

Sometimes it pays to be an advanced robot as he gunned his engines even harder as he brought out the side of the vehicle. His sensors got the gist of what was in there.

"_This is 643they are using rockets!"_ Barricade warned and they took the advice.

Overhead he could hear the sounds of a helicopter flying overhead. One of the robbers climbed out of the top of the Escalade and shot down the helicopter.

"_Shit! They are not ordinary robbers!" _said the cop next to Barricade.

"_You forget that I am no ordinary cop either,"_ with that Barricade sped up and opened up his side panels.

His audio sensors could hear the panic that was going on within the escalade since he is close enough.

"_Holy shit is that missiles that popped out of that cop car?" _one robber said and the others looked through windows at the Saleen mustang and the various weaponry that the car has.

"_Um dude is it me or does that car have no driver?" _another voice said

Barricade smirked he did that unpurpose he wanted them to know who he is before he destroys their car. The Decepticon craved some action and this was it.

"_Holy shit yea it is driving without a driver what the fuck?!"_ the driver of the vehicle said before Barricade shot his missiles.

The driver proved once again to be a challenge since he wove the escalade with ease avoiding the missile which in turn irritated Barricade even more.

He could now see the road block but the escalade was not stopping. Instead it plowed right through the police line and all the other cars. They shot down two more helicopters and still the highway pursuit continued. By now the rounds they were using was really starting to hurt Barricade and it was then that he realized what they were.

_How in the pit did those maggots get a hold of sabor rounds!_ He thought and then he heard the communications.

"_643 be warned they are using concussion missiles and sabor rounds be on guard. I've just received a report that they had robbed a military storage just prior to the bank robbery," _said another car and Barricade took that for note.

These guys are not playing and now no longer was he.

As the other cars sped after the escalade Barricade gunned his engines and raced ahead of the gang he was now really pissed and it was time to put an end to this. He shot past the escalade and spun around coming at full throttle at the escalade he plowed past and as he did so he transformed while spinning to face the escalade. Running at full speed towards the vehicle he sent a goalie kick right at the escalade sending it flying into the air behind the pursuing cars.

Already Barricade was bleeding badly and he was totally pissed as he marched right after the escalade. The upturned vehicle was leaning against a road sign and from the looks of it hanging off of it. He marched right up to the sign and yanked the escalade out but not before ripping out the tires so the car won't run anytime soon. He even took out the gas tank before it could explode and the engine. He tore into the vehicle and that car was now in many pieces. He saw the many humans scramble out of the car and ran down the road and some went into the desert.

He pursued the ones in the desert.

As he was chasing them he could hear their panicked screams as some of them tried to shoot him but dropped their guns because they could not get a clear shot. Barricade's temper was through the roof as he tossed one man down and pinned him and the other was too petrified to do anything. He begged for his life as Barricade changed his arm into a cannon and charged it up.

"You two are under arrest for robbery and theft now get going!" he said pointing towards the road and the two gulped before walking towards the road. Barricade read them their rights like any other cop and when they got there a couple of them tried to run.

Until they met the business end of Barricade's cannon. They stopped and turned back with wet stains on their pants, tears in their eyes and their hands high in the air. The human cops cuffed them just as Barricade transformed back into his alt-mode.

"Man 'Cade you look like shit!" said one of his coworkers.

"I feel like shit too," Barricade replied

"Well after all that head on home and get some repairs done you look like Swiss Cheese," said the other worker.

As they placed the men in the cars with cuffs behind his back Barricade followed them back to the station and then headed out towards home.

Boy tonight was not a so peaceful night what else can go wrong?

TBC


	17. Where's Skeeter?

**DISCLAIMER: FIRST PAGE**

**a/n: I think I might have to rewrite chapter 16 because I did not edit it properly so I've felt that it was a bit rushed in the middle oh well. We'll see**

**By the way this is more of the miss adventures of Skeeter sort of and Sam and Mikaela find out about the kids by accident. **

**THE LOST CHILDREN OF CYBERTRON**

**Chapter 17: Where's Skeeter?**

--- DECEPTICON SHIP NEMESIS---

"How is he coming?" Thundercracker asked Hook one of the lead medical officers on the _Nemesis_.

"Not good he is weak from lack of energon and I had to do a transfusion on him three times! But still he is leaking somewhere in one of his main valves and we can't find where it is no matter how many scans we do!" Hook said exasperated.

"I know Hook you've tried your best and you saved a lot of lives right now. All we can do is hope he will live for us to make it to Earth," said Thundercracker.

"We've tried everything to repair him the damage is too extensive he will need a complete overhaul," Hook said

"The only problem is that we don't have the parts or the materials to do so," said Scrapper another Constructicon medic.

He was finishing up the repairs to an Autobot's arm. That Autobot was another medic but he had taken a hit that blew out his left side and took out his arm circuits. Scrapper and another Constructicon medic by the name of Mixmaster was busy trying to reinsert the circuits to the blown off arm.

"A lot of these mechs need medical attention quickly," said a femme con who was busy feeding meager rations of energon to another mech.

"How long till we get to Earth?" asked Scrapper

"Soundwave says another two cycles; we have to slow down before entering the asteroid field," Thundercracker replied

"Asteroid field?" asked Hook as he checked the vitals on Starscream again.

"Yeah he said according to the charts on the _Nemesis_ there is an asteroid field separating the larger gas planets from the solid planets in the middle," Thundercracker replied

"Slag! And I don't know if this ship can handle the field that well," said Mixmaster joining in on the conversation.

"I know but we can all hope to Primus that we get through to the planet called Earth," said the Autobot Medic by the name of Red Alert.

"I sure hope so," said Thundercracker

---HITACHI RESIDENCE---

It was late in the morning when Barricade rolled in and it was Radon who noticed him.

"Uncle 'Cade what happened!" she said as she rushed to him.

Marie walked out of the house at the sound of Radon's voice.

"Radon honey what is it?" she asked and when she saw the state Barricade was in she swore.

"Ah shit 'Cade what the hell happened to you?" she said as she rushed to the Decepticon's side.

"Got peppered by a bunch of crooks," he replied his voice in obvious pain. 

"Radon help him into the hanger, looks like we are in for some serious repairs," she said rolling up her sleeves.

Radon helped Barricade into the hanger where Frenzy was busy with cleaning the place up. When he saw Barricade he immediately jumped up and ran over to his partner while Radon explained to him what had happened in Cybertronian. Marie quickly had the place cleaned up enough for Barricade to lie down on one of the recharge berths. As soon as he was down she began to look for where the bullets had gone.

"Shit is this Sabor rounds that they pumped into you?" she asked

"Yeah those meatbags had somehow acquired Sabor rounds and rocket launchers like they are some sort of terrorist group," Barricade grumbled when Marie began to work on him.

Frenzy was in hysterics when he saw the state Barricade was in and he was cursing the whole time.

"I knew I should have went with you 'Cade I could have helped!" he shouted

"You would not do nothing! Now shut up since you are more useful to me awake then tired," Barricade replied and winced when Marie grabbed a bullet from Barricade's armor.

---TRANQUILITY HIGH SCHOOL---

"Thank God it is Friday!" said Miles as he walked down the hall towards History class.

Alex rolled her eyes as she walked in along with Sam and Mikaela. All of them studied for a test that was happening today and Alex hopes that she can pass it. As she sat down she pulled out her notes to do some last minute studying.

"I can't believe you actually study!" Miles said to her

"Well I have to keep up my grades in order to stay in this school," replied Alex as she got to studying.

It was not long before the teacher walked in with his supplies as he sat down and addressed the class. Then he passed out the test and everyone put away their notes and books. Alex then rubbed her hands together fully ready to take on the test. As she had her test handed to her she immediately began to work. The questions were so easy to her but at times she had a bit of trouble reading and understanding them due to her slight lack in speaking proper English.

While Alex was working on her test Skeeter poked his head out from the pocket of her bag. He looked up and around only using his optics to make sure that he was not caught. Looking around he noticed a boy peeking over his shoulder at Alex.

_Is he trying to cheat?_ Skeeter thought as he looked around.

He then spotted the boys bag and ran a scan over the bag. What he found had him thinking up an evil plot. His scanners picked up the cell phone in there and sending a signal to crank the volume all the way he hacked into the phone to find out the number. When he did he chuckled softly to himself while dialing the number.

The sudden sound of a cell phone ringing caught the attention of everyone present and the said victim quickly looked down at the glowing cell phone. Trying to turn it off he quickly looked down. When he looked up again the teacher was glaring down at him.

"Mr. Anderson (I can't help it, it is so Matrix of me!) Please kindly turn off your cell phone or I will take it from you," he said and quickly the boy turned it off.

Skeeter popped one small red optic over and giggled again as he once again sent a signal that turned on the phone and dialed again.

When the phone went off again the teacher walked over and opened his hand. Reluctantly the boy gave him the cell phone.

"See me after class Mr. Anderson," with that the boy slumped into his chair with his arms around his head.

Skeeter then peeked out of his bag again and peered around the room. Getting curious he crawled out and looked around. The good thing about being only a few inches tall was the fact that he can move around without getting spotted. Skittering around the many pairs of legs and feet Skeeter looked around and spotted a victim. He looked up at Trent who was busy trying to cheat as well by spying on Sam at the same time trying to grope Mikaela. Narrowing his optics Skeeter skittered towards Trent's desk.

Rubbing his claws together he climbed up the chair and aimed one of his pointed legs at his rear end.

Now to say that the scream of Trent in pain was one thing, getting caught cheating on his test was another factor all together. Skeeter hid under his chair as Trent tried to explain that he was not cheating, but the Teacher did not believe him. He flunked Trent and the poor guy slammed his hands on his desk and stormed out just as the bell rang.

Realizing his mistake Skeeter ran as fast as he could towards Alex's bag, but with so many legs around him he quickly gotten lost and fell into someone else's bag. He struggled to move but only gotten himself even more entangled in what ever it was in there and so he transformed back into his phone mode and decided to let fate guide him for now.

---AFTER SCHOOL---

"Boy am I beat!" said Kekoa as he stepped out of Zenith the long drive home was delayed due to a traffic accident and so they were stuck in traffic for nearly two hours.

Alex also stepped out of the car and walked over to the hanger to see if Frenzy or Radon needed help with anything.

When she and Kekoa got there on the other hand the image is not what they thought would happen.

"Uncle 'Cade what the hell happened to you?" she said

Barricade was on his stomach side with Radon and Marie pulling out Sabor rounds. Radon even pulled out a piece of wood from Barricade's nether regions (if he had any). The Femme was having a fun time trying to make sure not to have her 'Uncle' wince. Frenzy was busy pulling pieces of shot gun shells out of his armor and taking pieces of it and smashing them back into shape with the sledge hammer.

"I had a run in with some criminals who managed to get a hold of some Sabor rounds," Barricade said

"They must have ordered it online." Alex said as she walked out and towards the house.

A few minutes later while Kekoa was busy working on Math; Alex walked out in her usual clothes she used when fixing Cybertronians. As she grabbed her tools she walked up to Barricade and began to poke in him to see where the leak of energon is coming from.

"Ah Scrap Uncle! one of your fuel lines is cut!" Alex said as she got to work.

She also worked on other places while everyone else was busy pulling rounds out of Barricade.

It was Scrappy who noticed something as she skittered from table to table looking for something.

"Is there a reason you are running all around like a roach Scrappy?" Radon asked him after she placed another bullet down.

"Um I was wondering where Skeeter is," the Nokia phone asked

"Skeeter? I've not seen him since school this morning," said Kekoa

"I've not seen him either," replied Alex

"He was in the bag during school," said Stitch.

"OH crap! There was an instance where Trent screamed because something stabbed him in the ass during history," said Alex.

Radon quickly ran a scan throughout the property for the familiar signature of the cell phone. Opening her optics wide she then scanned the surrounding area.

"Ah Fish guts! He's not here!" she said and the others turned to her in shock.

"What do you mean he is not here?" asked Alex

"I mean it! I did a scan and he is not here!" Radon said

"Radon go look for Skeeter, Alex stay here and help me fix Barricade, Sonic, Stitch and Scrappy monitor any incoming phone calls for any signs of Skeeter. Kekoa you and Zenith will patrol the streets to see if you can pick up a signal on the ground…"

"What do I do?" asked Frenzy

"You can help us finish repairs on Barricade he had some internal damages and Alex will need your help in fixing them." Marie ordered and they all departed to do their various jobs.

Barricade just slumped unable to do anything at the moment. He felt useless right now but the constant pain of having those bullets taken out plus having his fuel lines taken cared of was something that he was going to tolerate. As he sat there sulking he was met with Frenzy digging into his circuits and welding something back into place.

"Man 'Cade you need a bath! And when was the last time you've had washed?" Frenzy then did the classic P.U. pose. Barricade growled and flipped him off while Alex laughed.

"Ah come on Uncle 'Cade how about this after we fix you up I will give you a bath and a new paint job!" said Alex smiling from where she finished fixing his fuel lines.

Barricade looked up at her and noticed that he didn't feel any pain from where she was fixing him. In fact he felt really good right now as he flexed that area.

"Hope you like the repair work? Having to work with sparklings and their whinny attitudes sure does help," Alex said

"You are a gifted Medic," was the reply

"Thanks you can ask Frenzy for any stories of my amazing works," she said smiling.

---MEANWHILE---

Sam was driving home with Miles and Mikaela all three had a project to do for English on Greek Myths and wanted nothing more then to sit at home and relax. But as luck would have it none of it would matter since the project is due in two days after the assignment was given. All three sat gloomily in Bumblebee as they pulled up to Mile's place.

As soon as they walked out Mile's mother was there to greet them and offered cookies. She also reminded Miles to feed A-Rod his pet toad. Groaning a 'Yes Mom,' Miles, Sam and Mikaela made their way up the stairs into Miles's room. Being that Sam is a neat freak Miles was the polar opposite.

"Man dude when was the last time you cleaned your room?" Sam asked holding his nose Mikaela did the same.

Miles cursed as she went to put his dirty laundry down the laundry shoot. Muttering curses to his little brother who was just down the hall from him.

"Stupid little pest he was in my room again!" he said cursing.

Skeeter listened to Miles rant about how his little brother went into his room, ransacked it and stolen all his 'special' items. Skeeter looked around and noticed the toad sitting in his aquarium. The music was playing on the radio beside Miles bed and Skeeter noticed the other odds and ends about Miles's room. The cell phone crawled out from the bag and slowly looked around.

Sam, Mikaela and Miles all busy with homework and did not notice the cell phone as he skittered out of the bag and explored the room. The sound of something on four legs made Skeeter alert and was reminded of Scorponok back home. But this was four not eight and quickly Skeeter ran under the bed in hopes of hiding from the dog.

The Mastiff was trotting into the room to rest in his dog bed and poor Skeeter just happened to be next to the bed. Skeeter tried to hide as best as he could but the dog's curious nose managed to find him. After sniffing for a good five minutes the dog's snout met Skeeter's body. Both bot and dog looked at each other and Skeeter took careful steps bag.

"Nice doggie," he said softly.

The Mastiff rolled his tongue out and gave him a happy lick and wagged his tail. Skeeter gulped as the dog began to bark and the little 'con suddenly ran for it as the dog tried to get him.

"Holy shit what the…Mason! Mason bad dog! What are you doing in my room!" Miles yelled at his dog and the dog was busy chasing something.

"HELP!" was the squeaky cry of something as a small streak of silver and black ran from under the bed.

"What the hell was that?" asked Miles as he got up and followed it out.

Forgetting about their homework Sam and Mikaela ran after Miles as he chased what ever it was that he was chasing. They ran down the stairs as the Mastiff was busy trying to catch something that was obviously bouncing off of the walls with ease. The little glittering something was too busy to notice the humans approaching.

----IN THE SKY-----

Radon had a lock on Skeeter's signal and it was coming from the human's residential area. As she scanned she got a pinpoint on Skeeter's location and relayed it back to base and to Kekoa and Zenith.

"Are you sure it is Skeeter?" asked Kekoa over the radio

"Positive I've got his position, but the only problem is that I'm detecting another Cybertronian presence," said Radon

"Really where?" asked Zenith

"In the facility of a yellow Camero on the side of the road." Replied Radon as she sent images to them.

"Is it an Autobot or a Decepticon?" asked Kekoa

"I don't know I'm too high up to tell and besides it is dampening its signal so I can't tell if it's a mech or a femme." Replied Radon

"Most likely a mech," said Zenith

"Yeah," was the reply

"Report back to base with your findings," said Zenith

"Rodger," was the reply and Radon relayed the same message back to the farm.

"Don't worry Skeeter is safe," said Barricade finally coming out of repairs.

"You know that Camero?" asked Radon

"He and I have a long history together; a bad one, but none the less a history," was the reply

"Oh so how do you know Skeeter is going to be ok?" asked Radon

"Because Autobots don't harm younglings," was the reply back

"That Camero is an Autobot?" Radon asked

"Yep,"

"Alright but I am remaining in the air to make sure he does not do anything funny!" Radon said and continued her soaring above the ground.

Unlike most jets or most Seekers Radon has learned a skill by watching the birds. She would use her flight abilities to soar above everyone else while keeping her engines off. Like a falcon she would glide on the thermals even with her great weight Radon has learned the ability to stay aloft by catching the slightest breeze. It was not an easy feat but it helped her numerous times.

She had learned to watch the birds and now is putting those skills to use. Rising on the late afternoon thermals she rose up into the air and is now gliding on the wind. She let the sky be her hiding spot as she scoured the skies keeping an eye out for Skeeter.

--MEANWHILE—

"Ah Shit! Ah shit! What a time to go diving into a pile of pig shit!" Skeeter shouted down the hall as he was still being chased by the massive Mastiff as Mason gave chase.

Skeeter was still in the house unable to get out due to the fact that the door for the dog was magnetic and that it only goes one way unless you were Mason. Skeeter then ran up a wall and back flipped over the dog and landed on all his legs. Skittering out of the way Skeeter ran as fast as he could his intakes on overtime as he tried to cool himself down. Miles mother walked in from the kitchen and did not see Skeeter skitter past her but she did notice Mason barrel into her and then Miles, Sam and Mikaela.

"MASON!" yelled Miles as he tried to stop the dog.

The dog ran as fast as he could in the house to the surprise of Mile's sister and brother who both looked out of their doors to see the trio plus something silver and black run past them.

Miles's sister screamed, "RAT!" she yelled as she slammed her door shut.

Skeeter ran right past and back into Miles's room with the trio right behind him. Mason ran under the bed after Skeeter and the poor cell phone found himself trapped under the bed this time against the wall in the farthest corner.

"MASON!" Miles said as he stormed into the room with Sam and Mikaela. The dog continued to bark back at what ever it was under the bed.

"What boy what is it? Is it a rat?" Miles asked as he looked under the bed.

What Miles saw was something far from expected. When he looked under the bed he expected to see a rat or a bird that had broken its wing. But when he saw some sort of little robot under the bed cowering in fear of the massive dog he quickly stopped short.

"Miles what is it?" Sam asked

"Hold on a sec," Miles said as he reached in.

Skeeter then went on the offensive and tried to stab at Miles. Miles jerked back and hit his head on the top of the bed.

"Ow!" Yelled Miles as he fell back.

"What is it?" Sam asked just as Mikaela bent down when she noticed two very small red optics poking out from under the bed.

Poking her head under the bed she saw first hand the frightened little robot at the very end. (You got to remember that they are still kids so they do forget that they can defend themselves,)

"Hey there little guy," she said softly.

Skeeter backed up against the wall his optics wide because he was clearly frightened. Mikaela felt bad for the thing.

"Don't worry little guy we won't hurt you I promise, is it the dog that frightens you," Realizing that Mason is still in the room trying to get at the phone.

"Miles get that dog out of here! I think he's scaring the poor thing," Mikaela said and peered under the bed again.

"Hold on a sec," and Miles hauled the massive Mastiff out the door and slammed it shut behind him.

Turning back around to face the bed he saw Mikaela bend down again.

"It's alright little guy that dog is gone," she said and then she mentioned for them to back away.

Skeeter slowly walked out as he watched the humans back away from his hiding spot. Slowly he crept out as well ever so slowly his ruby optics glowing softly.

As he came more into the light Sam, Mikaela and Miles saw for the first time what he looked like.

"Holy shit what is that thing?" Miles said

"Um it looks like some sort of robot," said Sam smirking that is until he noticed the insignia on its side.

He turned to Mikaela and she too saw the symbol Skeeter who saw the looks on their faces backed away again.

"Stop scaring it," said Miles

"It is alright," said a soft high pitched voice like that of a child.

They all looked down at the little robot. The robot then came fully into the light of the sun.

"You know what I am don't you?" he asked Sam and Mikaela

"You're a Decepticon," Sam said

"Correction I am a Decepticon sparkling," was the reply.

"Sparkling?" said Miles

"There form of babies," replied Mikaela

"They?" Miles said and Skeeter came further into the light and they can clearly see that he is a cell phone.

"There are other children like me both Autobot and Decepticon. There are a total of five Autobots and five Decepticons." He said.

"Um what is a Decepticon? And what is an Autobot?" asked Miles totally confused now.

"I think we are going to have to explain a lot of things to you Miles and this is going to take a while." Sam said.

---AUTOBOT HEADQUARTERS---

The room was bustling with activity as the group of Autobot officers sat at a very large table with majority of them already filled. Optimus Prime walked in just then with his head held high but his posture showed that he had little time to recharge.

Ratchet the Chief Medical Officer and his Weapons Specialist sat side by side while on the other a few of the recently arrived officers sat. Prowl his real Second in Command and with him their Chief Science Officer Perceptor, Head of Communications Blaster, Head of the Environmental Impact team Skyfire his brother who is head of Arial Division Jetfire with his second in command Silverbolt and last but not least head of the Naval Division Beachcomber. While they all sat together Optimus sat down with a heavy sigh.

"What do we have so far to their arrival?" he asked

"Sir everything is in order the ocean should be a good place for them to hide for now," said Prowl.

"I know that but what about retrieval?" he said

"Seaspray and I will lead a team towards the bottom to retrieve the _Nemesis_ sir." Said Beachcomber.

"Do you know the time of arrival?" Optimus asked

"About One Cycle sir they have just past the Asteroid belt and is now nearing the planet Mars." Blaster said looking down at his datapad.

"Good, any ideas about how many are injured?" Optimus asked

"About 300 individuals on board sir and about 130 of them are injured with 26 of them in critical condition," said Ratchet.

"They have a medical team on board?" he asked

"Yes they have the best of the best on board…" Ratchet replied but Optimus sensed a 'but' in there

"But?" he said out loud,

"They don't have the supplies needed to repair the most critically injured of the Cybertronians that escaped. The worst is Starscream who seems from the injuries that Hook sent to me is bleeding internally, he needs new optics and several other injuries that has been there for a long time. The good thing is that Starscream has been trained in the medical field and was able to do some repairs before the injuries had become too overwhelming for him," Ratchet replied

"What about the others?"

"The others are not as critically injured, but by far Starscream has fared the worst. So I have a medical team waiting for their arrival at the Arc's newly extended medical bay. At times like these I am glad the humans gave us Area 51 also as a Cybertronian Hospital," Ratchet said.

"Alright how is everything holding up on the defenses Ironhide?" Optimus asked

"Defenses are now at 100 percent capacity," he said

"Good."

"Optimus sir if I may," said Prowl

"Go ahead,"

"Why are you allowing that ship to land here of all places," Prowl asked

"They have Autobots as well as Decepticons aboard that ship," Optimus said

"Well from what my comm. scans showed they are not lying," Blaster said.

"From what I've heard they were chased by Galvatron," said Prowl

"Yes that is true," Optimus said

"But isn't he a myth," asked Ironhide.

"I don't think so after all everyone thought many things were myths like the power of the Allspark at first and now look at what it caused. It caused a civil war that spanned through centuries and eventually got another race involved to end it," Prime said

"What about Galvatron? Isn't he suppose to be the bringer of Death and Destruction?" asked Beachcomber

"He was also the bringer of Chaos and Discord." Replied Blaster

"The Avatar of Unicron in the body of my brother," Optimus whispered

There is a brief moment of silence in the room.

"How damaged was the ship?" Optimus asked

"From what engineering said the ship suffers from massive damages and it is a surprise that they haven't gotten here sooner." Said the new voice and they turned to see the Chief engineer Wheeljack walk in.

He sat down on the right of Prowl and opened up his datapad.

"From what Soundwave showed me there is extensive damage to the sub-light engines hence why it is taking them so long to get here," he said

"Well we have emergency crews waiting for their arrival are the humans ready to evacuate incase the ship causes some natural phenomenon like a tidal wave?" Prime said.

"Yes sir," said Skyfire as he looked down at all of them.

"They have been already evacuated to higher grounds just in case and as such are ready for the ship," with that the other bots sighed with relief.

"What are we going to do about the Decepticons?" asked Ironhide the black Autobot was not very amused.

"They will be treated as allies and guests until further notice," Prime said in response to this.

"Alright Prime you win," the black Autobot said.

"Is everything in order," Optimus said and they all nodded

"Good Dismissed,"

**TBC**

**A/n: How's that for a cliffie lol as you know Skeeter got himself into a lot of trouble by revealing himself to Sam, Mikaela and Miles lets see what else happens in the next chapter. **

**Until then **

**P.S. I drew a picture of Iris and Starscream from Crooked's Fanfic, 'Who Knew,' it is one of the few romance fanfics I actually like to the point where I draw something. You should check it out just go to my deviantart page or go to the site and type in Iris and Starscream and you will fine the picture rather easily. **

**Aloha, **

**BLACKDRAGON**


	18. The Cellphone from another State

**DISCLAIMER: FOUND ON PREVIOUS CHAPTERS **

**A/n: Alright I got this idea from watching The Rescuers Down Under a movie I have not seen for quite a while. Ok a few ideas came from that movie that inspired this chapter for I had seriously had a writers block for a day or so before I got the movie to watch because I liked the flying scenes. Well then the idea came to me for this chapter and probably the chapter after that. **

**Oh well here you go**

**Oh and for those of you who reviewed my drawing on thanks so much I did not know that it would be that popular. If you don't know what picture I am talking about it is for Crooked's 'Who Knew' with Starscream and Iris. Though I thought not many people would review but surprise, surprise they did. Now that, that is over with I can finally work on my drawings of the kids. **

**So far I have only Goliath, Artemis, Zenith, Scrappy, and Sonic drawn out and am currently working on Stitch though I made his head look like that robot from Short Circuit. I think after him I will work on Skeeter and then Peruses then the twins. That part is going to be a challenge. Let's just hope not much is going to interfere before I can finish with any pictures. **

**As for the story I decided to name the children the 'Deceptibots' how does that sound I man I tried Autocons but that does not sound right. So I named them the 'Deceptibots' **

**Anyways on with the story**

**THE LOST CHILDREN OF CYBERTRON**

**Chapter 18: The Cell Phone from Another State**

KALAUPAPA MOLOKA'I, HAWAI'I

Nanobite was currently working at monitoring the Earth's orbit when her sensors picked up something from space. Getting every monitor up she scanned the skies above the planet and sure enough just off of Mars and headed towards Earth a very large ominous ship was making its way over to the planet.

"What is it Nanobite?" Kamaka asked as he entered the control room.

"An unidentified ship has entered out system and is making its way to Earth," she said and enlarged the image.

The image showed the ship and the extensive damages that it sustained as it struggled to get to Earth.

"Identify that ship at once!" he ordered

"Identifying now," as Nanobite looked through old logs until her optics widened.

"Logs indicate that it is the ship _Nemesis _former Decepticon flagship and the same ship that brought the Decepticons here is approaching Earth." Nanobite said

"How many Decepticons are on that ship," said Kamaka

"There are Decepticons and Autobots on that ship Kamaka and from my readings and interceptions majority of them are highly damaged and are seeking aid from Optimus Prime," Nanobite replied.

"Optimus Prime isn't he leader of the Autobots?" Kamaka asked

"Yes he is here on Earth with a few others that had come with him as well as a few other recent arrivals. From what I found their base is located just 20 astroclicks from where Alex and the others are located." Nanobite replied.

"Who is with them?" Kamaka asked

"Marie, Alex, Kekoa along with Decepticon Sparklings Radon, Skeeter, Scrappy, and Stitch along with Autobot Sparklings Zenith and Sonic. There are two adult Cybertronians with them adult Decepticons Frenzy and Barricade both acting as guardians for the sparklings. So far Barricade has been doing good job of it. He is Marie's Cybertronian partner," Nanobite replied

"Ah yes I've heard of him Marie did mention him to us the last time we talked." Kamaka said as he scratched the patch over his ear.

"Barricade may be a Decepticon warrior but he is a warrior of much honor Kamaka he keeps his word to the T." Nanobite complimented.

"Well what does Optimus Prime have to say about the _Nemesis_ near the orbit of Earth?" asked Kamaka

"According to the reports he and the Decepticon called Shockwave are going to meet to discuss a truce due to the invasion of Cybertron." Nanobite said listening in to the conversation.

"Invasion?" Kamaka asked

"Yes by…Unicronians!" she said shocked

"Those creatures that follow Unicron?" Kamaka said shocked

"Yes and from the damage that the ship has sustained it is true but there might be a possibility that they could have been tracked to Earth," said Nanobite.

"Do you know where the ship is going to land?"

"From what I have intercepted the ship is to land exactly 1500 miles north of us that is just half way between here and the mainland," Nanobite replied

"Alright when they land I want Titan ready to go," he said

"Copy that," said Nanobite.

---NEMESIS---

As the _Nemesis _neared its destination preparations were being made such as fixing the shield generator that has taken extensive damages from both the escape from Cybertron and the Asteroid field as they entered the inner system. Already repair crews are working overtime to get the ship ready to atmospheric entering and preparing the engines to do a full reverse to prevent a huge impact from being created.

Shockwave stood on the bridge as the various mechs and the few femmes that survived the purge worked overtime to make sure that the ship would survive the entry into the atmosphere. Already cloaking devices and shields were up at maximum. There was no need to let the natives know that they are here. From what he had heard from Starscream before his capture and what he had recorded of his time on Earth the species was very young yet they show signs of high intelligence.

Shockwave was by far surprised that such a species could involve intelligently so quickly. Already he turned to the crew that he has so far of both Autobot and Decepticon and somehow that seemed to fit instead of a crew of just one faction. Perhaps the situation forced them to work together and to him it seems so logically right.

He watched as the Earth grew in size a blue green jewel in the vastness of space. It was something that Shockwave has not seen before he was use to seeing worlds that don't shine as bright. This world glowed with life something that not even Cybertron did in its glory. To him it held a power that many could not imagine, and he knew what it was…hope.

This world is filled with hope for his kind a kind of hope that was from what he read achieved with the destruction of the Allspark and the creation of a new world. A world they hope would bring peace to both races at last. From what Shockwave could understand underneath that logical mind this war has made everyone weary even himself.

As he watched the planet grow in size he was so glad for the stealth technology that went into it. As he ordered the descent he became concern that the ship's antigravity engines would give out and they would crash into the ocean below.

"Lord Shockwave everything is set and we are ready to enter Earth's atmosphere," Soundwave said next to him.

"Prepare for descent," was the reply.

----AUTOBOT HEADQUARTERS THE ARK---

Activity was high as both humans and Cybertronians moved about trying to make the preparations necessary for landing for the _Nemesis_ already medical crews both human and Cybertronian are working to get the medbay and other areas ready for arrival. Already satellites could pick up traces of the ship as it prepared to make planet fall.

At the head of this Ratchet were already busy making final adjustments to a few operation tables when the alarms went off indicating that the ship already began its descent.

The Autobots and humans who have been waiting for this moment scrambled as they all headed towards their emergency vehicles to see if the ship was ready to land.

Out to sea was a group of them ready to help the bots make it to the surface as the Nemesis began its descent.

---NEMESIS---

"Sir an unidentified object has just entered the system and is heading towards us at a rapid pace!" said an unknown mech as he checked the readings on some of the ship's systems.

"Report!" yelled Shockwave.

"Sir four Unicronian ships have just entered the system."

"Scrap!" yelled Rattrap as the ship shuddered with laser fire.

"Lock on all targets! I want a full report on how many are there!" said Shockwave.

---AUTOBOT HEADQUARTERS---

Optimus Prime was scrambling his best men that can take to the skies. All those who took the alternate form of Earth's flying vehicles under the command of Jetfire was already flying towards the stratosphere. Having picked up the signal of Unicronians he and his men was sent scrambling for the launch bays as all aerial units were sent into space.

As they sped towards the damage unknown to them they were followed by two different bots.

----SOMEWHERE BEHIND THE AERIAL UNITS----

"Hey man I think they are going to see some action!" said Rodan as he watched

"No shit Sherlock!" said Goliath as he zoomed past.

Rodan followed as he rammed his engines into overdrive and flown like the eagle that he was towards the fight. Goliath sighed as he followed his fellow flier. The two got towards the ship and already saw that the fight had started already, and so they used their maneuvers that no one else knew. But they got to get past the strange alien ships that tried to fire on the huge cruiser.

A blast from behind them saw that two of the strange ships began to follow them.

"A Scrap!" cursed Goliath as the huge space shuttle moved out of the way.

"No kidding," said Rodan as he too moved out of the way.

"Hey Goliath! Head-but!" said Rodan and the shuttle turned towards him and the two went straight for each other.

They moved out of the way in time as the two strange ships collided and then exploded upon impact. The two flew together and flew away slapping wings in the process.

---MEANWHILE---

Jetfire watched the exchange between the two Autobots as they never used any of their weapons but instead toyed with the Unicronians. He watched as they tricked a few more before he turned his current attention upon the one tailing him. Pulling a few fast maneuvers he managed to get this one off his back. A well placed cannon later saw that some of the Unicronians breach the hull of the ship.

"Silverbolt!" Jetfire called and the concord jet turned towards the Unicronians along with Jetfire and went after them.

----GOLIATH AND RODAN----

"Hey Goliath two of them made their way into the ship!" yelled Rodan and the shuttle turned followed by the F-15. The two of them observed two more Autobots making their way towards the hole.

Already the communications lines are filled with evacuation orders from various mechs and the side panel of the ship blasted open. Various forms of transports flew out of the ship and towards the Earth below. The ship was burning up rapidly as many forms escaped but not before some were taken out by the various strange ships.

"We have to protect them!" Rodan shouted and Goliath agreed.

---ON THE NEMESIS---

Shockwave ordered an evacuation immediately and everyone who can transform into an aerial transport is to take as much passengers as possible and get to Earth. The Autobots were fighting outside and so Shockwave was fighting the Unicronians who broke in. His blaster going as fast as he can fire with the two or three that he hit many more filled the gap.

Other mech's joined the fight as well firing at the Unicronians and buying time for others to evacuate the injured. As they moved he was shocked to see some of the others fighting along side with him both Autobot and Decepticon. At his left was a Femme named Airazor was shooting back. Some others were providing cover for the others so they could get out.

The Unicronians fought back as they fired upon the crew. From behind them more Autobots from outside joined the fray and fired upon the Unicronians as they tried to flee. Jetfire and Silverbolt joined in the fire fight shooting down the monsters while helping Shockwave and the others escape. They tried to get out but the way they came in was blocked while six more Unicronians blocked the way.

Suddenly from behind shouts could be heard and all six turned to see two Autobots one an F-15 Eagle and the other an Earth Space Shuttle. Both stared each other down waiting to strike. What caught both Shockwave and Jetfire off guard was the fighting stance the two took. They were fierce in the way they stood and waited for the right moment to strike. The six Unicronians circled the two new comers sensing something dangerous about them.

Suddenly they charged and the two were ready. Without using weapons they quickly disarmed all six and had them out before they had the chance to fight. They dismembered their limbs and left them in a tangled heap. Both of them signaled for the to leave.

As they were about to exit it was then that Soundwave made the notion, "Where is Starscream?" he said as he made a report on the injured that was evacuated.

"Who is Starscream?" the two newcomers asked.

"He is one of the injured and the most critically injured," said Shockwave getting ready to jump.

"Get out of here the two of us can handle him," said the smaller of the two.

Nodding Shockwave took off into the sky to follow the Autobots.

**SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE IN 60 CYCLES AND COUNTING**

The computer suddenly burst to life saying the self destruct sequence that has been recently activated. Both of them quickly ran down the halls to find the Medical Bay.

"Goliath we have to hurry!" said Rodan as the sudden explosions rocked the ship.

"I know but which way is the medbay?" the shuttle asked

"I think it is this way?" said Rodan as they suddenly turned the corner.

"How do you know?" asked Goliath

"The sign says so," was the reply

"Oh," Goliath replied back.

They both ran as fast as they could till they finally managed to get to the huge doors that were marked, 'Medbay' in Cybertronian. Breaking in the huge doors both Goliath and Rodan found that it was abandoned, but not before they saw a still form on one of the beds.

Running they saw that it was indeed a mech who is clearly offline.

"I guess this is Starscream," said Rodan though he felt a familiar tug on his spark like when he is with his sister but slightly different.

Rodan and Goliath quickly took Starscream by the arms and legs and Goliath having been bigger then Starscream managed to get him onto his back. They ran as the explosions gotten more towards them.

**SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE IN 14 CYCLES**

They both ran for the hole only to find it engulfed in flames.

"Shit!" they cursed and turned and ran down another way towards one of the escape pods. Upon seeing that the pods were gone both Goliath and Rodan threw Starscream down one of the shoots and jumped in themselves. As they shot out of the opening Goliath transformed and being quite large Rodan managed to get Starscream onto Goliath since he was the biggest one and transformed.

They managed to use Goliath's emergency cables to strap him down before he too transformed.

The shockwave from the explosion hit them with such force that the two of them had to surf the wave to get away from it. Rodan being smaller and faster led the way as Goliath glided towards the earth with him in the lead. Rodan knew just where to go and so guided Goliath there.

---MILE'S RESIDENCE----

"So let me get this straight you are part of a species of robotic beings that have been at war with each other for _millions_ of years?" he said and all three Skeeter, Sam and Mikaela nodded.

"And you were dragged into this because of some glasses that your great grandfather had on him?" Miles said pointing to Sam.

Sam nodded,

"And you were dragged into this when that cop car chased Sam down the street?" he said to Mikaela and again they nodded.

"Well the cop car is no longer a problem considering that he is now helping people from what I take it," said Sam having read the Autobot reports out of boredom.

"Um so what does that make you?" he asked Skeeter.

"I am just a phone from out of state," he said smirking

"Yeah right!" said Miles.

"Promise to God! I am! Even look up my phone number I am from out of state from Hawaii to be exact. So are my siblings or what I would call my siblings considering that we grew up together." Skeeter said in defense.

"Ok, Ok we believe you Skeeter," said Miles throwing up his hands.

"So if you're a phone from Hawaii how many are there of you guys?" Miles asked

"Well there are ten of us originally but Sector Seven killed the youngest of us named Peruses they gave him back to us in pieces," Skeeter said sadly.

"Sorry man," said Sam looking sad remembering what had happened to Bumblebee.

"Our friend Linda who is now governor of the state of Hawaii got some laws set up where we are safe from them as long as we stay in the islands." Skeeter said

"But why come out here?" asked Mikaela

"Grandpa thought it was best that we explore the outside world and sent groups of us on field trips with some members of the human part of our extended family. It was our turn this year with Alex on her exchange program." He said

"Alex? Are you talking about Alexandria Pakele?" asked Mikaela

"Yeah that's her! She and her cousin Kekoa are part of our family along with Aunt Marie and Uncle 'Cade, and Uncle Frenzy," he said jumping up and down.

"BARRICADE AND FRENZY!" shouted both Mikaela and Sam

It was then there was a pounding on the door, "Is everything alright up here?" asked Miles's mother

"Everything is fine ma'am we are just freaking out over who wrote in my text book," said Sam as he lifted his book and showed the graffiti on one of the pages of a very gross looking sexual organs having sex.

"Kids!" she said disgusted

"Tell us about it some people have no respect," said Mikaela as she glared at the book.

"Well I will bring up dinner since you people are obviously eating up here in this room," she said and walked out.

As soon as she walked out all three gave a sigh of relief as Skeeter peered up from where he hid under the covers. The cell phone scanned the room before coming out fully.

"So you are only 24 years old?" said Sam and Skeeter nodded

"That practically makes you only a baby," said Mikaela remembering Ratchet's lecture on transformer lifecycles.

"Yep," was the reply

"So we are dealing with an alien baby great! How old do you guys get?" Miles asked

"Well Ironhide is about 73 million years old," Sam replied and the shock that Miles showed as he whistled was something that sounded like a cuss word.

"Man! That is like totally _ancient_," was the reply back

"Yeah and Optimus and Ratchet are around 65 and 57 million years old their kind can live for a very long time," said Mikaela

"Dam I will be fossils by the time they become adults," said Miles.

"Well Bumblebee is almost and adult he is still a teenager at 18,000 years," said Sam.

"Wow," Miles said as Skeeter walked up to him.

"Hey don't take it personally braddah we all feel that way about our human families,"

Miles looked down at the tiny transformer, "Thanks," he said mildly.

"So Skeeter you know Alex?" Mikaela asked

"Yep she was born a few years after we came into existence so she is kind of like our little/big sister," Skeeter replied.

"Ah so then Skeeter what the hell made you go into my backpack," asked Sam.

_A so it was his bag that I got stuck in_ Skeeter thought

"Well I just could not sit in the bag and watch that human try to cheat on Alex's test. So I rigged his phone to go off when I call it even when it was turned off. Then I saw what Trent was trying to do to Mikaela and thought that he needed to be taught a lesson," he said and morphed his hand into a pair of pincers.

Mikaela snickered remembering Trent screaming in class when the bell rang.

"So it was you that made him scream?" she asked and the Nextel phone nodded enthusiastically.

"Well then this is just getting weird," said Miles

The door opened and Miles mother walked in carrying some food and Skeeter hid behind the teens. While he hid he transformed back into his cell phone form. When she left he transformed back and this time Mason the dog was beside the bed again.

The dog regarded the cell phone for a minute before a large tongue rolled out and covered him in slobber.

"Ah gross!" Skeeter said and the dog gave a happy bark.

"Well Skeeter looks like Mason likes you," Miles said giving his dog a back rub.

The cell phone patted the dog on the head.

"So Skeeter seeing as this is the weekend what are you going to do eh?" asked Sam

"Hmm," was the reply

It was then he hopped off of the bed and went for the window. He looked down at the form of a yellow camero outside.

"I want to meet the Autobot."

TBC


	19. Distress Signals and Meet the Family

**DISCLAIMER: FOUND ON PREVIOUS CHAPTERS**

**A/N: Sorry huge writers block for a while from point A to point B but either side had ideas just how to get there, there was a block. Sorry if the last part was boring but that is what happens when your brain goes at mach 2 and cant slow down enough for you to process what is going on. **

**THE LOST CHILDREN OF CYBERTRON**

**Chapter 19: Distress Signal and Meet the Family**

Sam stared surprised at Skeeter as he stared out the window at the yellow camero parked just outside of Miles's place. They had just finished dinner when the cell phone wandered over to the window and asked to speak to Bumblebee.

"Can I meet him please!" he begged

"Why? Aren't the Decepticons and Autobots enemies?" asked Miles.

"I guess this doesn't apply to kids," said Sam as Skeeter hopped up and down on the window sill insisting on meeting the camero.

"Alright fine! We will meet my car," Sam said smiling as he picked up the phone and looked at the time.

"I have to get home anyways my curfew is almost in effect," he said as he picked up his completed paper and walked out along with Mikaela.

As they stepped out into the cool night Sam walked up to Bumblebee.

"Hey there buddy," he said and the car did not respond.

"Look Miles knows already because someone exposed himself on accident." Sam said

"Miles had asked his mother if it was alright to sleep over Sam's place for the night and after a quick phone call from Sam to his parents it was alright.

Mikaela had to go home due to her father being out of jail and wanting to spend time with his daughter.

The three of them walked over to Bumblebee and gotten into the camero and Sam started the car.

"Hey friend we are heading towards the lookout," he said out loud to Bumblebee and the Camero roared as it headed down the road.

As they drove down the road Skeeter popped his head out of the bag and stared into the interior.

"Cool! His interior is sooo sweet!" Skeeter said from his place in the bag.

Bumblebee was shocked to see such a tiny bot in Sam's bag he could not help but yelp.

"What is that thing?" he said and Miles jumped from where his seat is.

"I will tell you when we get to the lookout," Sam said.

They drove for sometime till finally they reached the designated lookout. It was on a hill overlooking the town of Tranquility. The city lights shown brightly over the distant horizon. Sam walked out of his car and towards the cliff's edge. As he walked there the others followed. Bumblebee stayed where he was not moving.

"It is alright buddy you can transform Miles knows about you," he said and slowly the camero transformed into the familiar Autobot scout.

Bumblebee looked down at Miles and the boy gulped as he was inspected by the cool blue optics.

"Cool!" another voice interrupted and Skeeter popped his tiny head out of the bag staring back at the yellow Autobot.

Bumblebee stared back in shock at the sight before him as the tiny Decepticon sparkling was held up by Miles.

"Um Bumblebee meet Miles and Skeeter," said Sam and did the same for the reverse.

Miles waved his hand at the camero and the car did the same.

"Cool," he said

"Pleasure to meet you Miles," said Bumblebee

Skeeter looked up with his tiny red optics and Bumblebee had to lean in really close to get a better view of Skeeter. The tiny phone crawled onto Sam's shoulder and then onto his head his legs are gentle not to hurt the human.

"A Decepticon Sparkling!" he said surprised by the boldness of the small one.

"Well what do you expect Megatron?" replied Skeeter as he stared up at the Autobot.

"Well I am nearly an adult not much older then yourself anyways but how old are you?" he asked Skeeter

"I am 24 earth years old," Skeeter replied.

"Slag! You are not even a vorn old and you are alive! I thought I was the last one?" Bumblebee replied back

"Nope! There are ten of us total five Autobots and five Decepticons," Skeeter said and began to tell his tale of his origins.

When he was finished Bumblebee stared at him in awe. Here was a survivor from the massacre that killed nearly all of Cybertron's young and female species. And yet there are two from each faction still alive and young. The only other females that he knew were those that were left behind on Cybertron to guard the computer known as Vector Sigma. But that computer was destroyed years ago by Unicronians and so the females were scattered throughout the galaxy.

Yet here on this planet they have a new chance. Two females or femmes are here and what made it better is that they are still young. Though true they have to wait a few centuries before they are sexually mature but they are still female. Bumblebee was excited to finally meet a female closer to his age then anything else. The only other female closest to his age was Arcee but she is no longer here.

Skeeter was living proof that there are still some survivors of the purge, but he has no memory of it because he was only a spark at the time. When he was activated here on Earth that made Bumblebee know that Skeeter is one of the first Cybertronians born on this planet along with his siblings.

Skeeter kept staring up at him in wonder because he had never seen an adult or nearly adult transformer in his life. This got Bumblebee feeling like he was some sort of celebrity.

"Well I bet Sam explained to you about how I got here right?" he said and both Skeeter and Miles nodded.

Skeeter was about to reply when his internal phone began to ring.

The others looked at him as he suddenly began to play music and cursed forgetting that he left his comm. on.

The music being played was 'Citizen Soldier' from 3 Doors Down and the tiny cell phone had to turn his speaker phone one.

"Skeeter here," he said

"It is about Slagging time I got a hold of you young mech!" the scolding voice of Frenzy came online and Skeeter winced at his tone.

"Do you have any idea how worried we are?" he said and Skeeter yipped a 'yeah'

"Well when you get back here young mech you are grounded!" was the hasty growl.

"Sorry Uncle Frenzy but I gotten into the wrong bag," Skeeter said sheepishly.

Sam, Mikaela, Miles and Bumblebee stared at the phone in shock as he was being scolded by none other then Frenzy. It was then that a deeper much more familiar voice filled the phone lines.

"Don't mind him Skeet he is just mad that you did not call us like you should have done in the first place," it was Alex this time on the phone.

"Alex Pakele?" said Mikaela

"Mikaela Banes? Is that you?" was the question

"Yeah so Skeeter belongs to you?" she said out of curiosity pretending to just meet the girl.

"Yeah he is mine along with my car Zenith and my computer Stitch," was the reply.

"Um we have Skeeter here and Bumblebee Sam's car," Mikaela said figuring that Alex would not know about the Autobot since she has a Decepticon Sparkling in her possession.

"Oh him I knew he was an Autobot from the day you took me to the mall," was the reply.

"So what are you doing right now?" said Mikaela

"Where are you by chance I am coming up right now into town to get some supplies maybe you can meet up with me," was the question.

"We are at the lookout overlooking the city," Mikaela said

"Alright I am coming up right now with Barricade and Frenzy," with that Alex hung up

"Um I hope there is no fighting involved," Miles said not wanting to see two robots duke it out here on the lookout.

"I highly doubt it Uncle 'Cade does not like fighting unless he has to," replied Skeeter.

Now that was something new that not even Bumblebee knew about.

It was not long before the lights of a police car pulled up and Alex jumped out of the passenger's seat. Frenzy followed her as well as he raced up to the phone in Sam's hand and ignored Sam for once and began to scold the phone in Cybertronian.

All three humans minus the one that just arrived stared at the rather sheepish looking Nextel phone as he was being scolded for getting lost in the first place. Even Bumblebee was being ignored for once.

Barricade walked up to Bumblebee after transforming and placed a clawed hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks for watching him," he said and Bumblebee was stunned.

As he watched another car pulled up and he tensed but seeing as Barricade never even flinch he knew then that they are in the presence of another Cybertronian. As soon as the car parked and Kekoa exited the vehicle the car transformed into surprisingly for all the three seniors present an Autobot. The Autobot symbol was present on his forehead as he stood. In a way the new comer reminded Sam and Mikaela of Jazz with the way he transformed and how he looked. But his head reminded them a bit like Bumblebee.

He was dark blue that much they knew from his alt mode in the parking lot as he walked slowly up to them, but kept his distance.

"It is alright Zenith they won't bite," said Kekoa as he walked up to where Frenzy was still scolding a now crying Skeeter.

Shaking his head Sam was now locking eye to optic with Frenzy as he stared at him. Feeling nervous he took a step back and was met with the optics of another cell phone like Skeeter on his other shoulder.

Recognition instantly went to his face as he recognized the phone and the phone did the same.

"I remember you!" they said at the same time.

"Um Scrappy how do you know these two?" asked another metallic voice and everyone turned to the other newcomers. There was one that had spikes up his back an on his head that resembled Frenzy to some degree but lack the sharp mandible teeth.

"Scrappy knew them from when first activated by the Allspark!" was the happy reply as he leaped from his perch and hugged Mikaela.

Mikaela hesitantly hugged back the cell phone carefully remembering the phone in the glass box.

"Don't worry Scrappy is not going to shoot you he has been disarmed." Said Kekoa as he started to laugh.

"He won't shoot us?" said Sam as he finally released Skeeter who stopped crying.

Miles was stunned as he came closer and then looked up at Barricade.

"Hey man I remember you! You are the same cop that busted Trent last week for smoking weed behind the school!" he said and Barricade smirked

"Well I was board and since I was not on duty I wanted to have some fun." He smiled wickedly showing his fangs.

He then sat down shaking the earth as he did so wanting to laugh at the looks the Autobot and his companions gave him.

"What can't a retired war veteran find some peaceful job that does not involve shooting someone," he said

Bumblebee was startled beyond belief, "Have you gone soft?" he asked

Barricade wanted to laugh more then anything as he still watched the stunned look on Bumblebee's face.

"I have always been soft you just haven't seen it," he replied and the yellow Autobot then sat down next to the Decepticon and they watched the humans and the children play.

From what Bumblebee observed from them he also took pictures but he sensed that there was one more of them that has not revealed themselves.

As the night wore on and the children getting tired it was Zenith who suggested that they all go home.

Just as they were about to head towards their respective cars/guardians there was a call from up above.

"_Deceptibot base this is Goliath come in Deceptibot base!" _he said his voice was hoarse and scared as Barricade answered.

"_Barricade here go ahead Goliath," _he replied

"_Uncle 'Cade, Rodan and I are coming in for an emergency landing we have an injured bot and requires Alex's attention immediately!" _he said and it was then that Kekoa took over using Scrappy.

"Kekoa here from what vector are you two coming in?" he asked

"_Coming in eastbound from 11 o'clock northwest heading southwest we have an injured with us that requires assistance immediately." _His voice frantic

"I am sending Radon to assist and guide you in," he said and waved his hand and pulled out what appears to be the top of a recorder flute and began to play it like a whistle but in a different signal.

"_Understood," _was the reply before the sound of jet engines could be heard and Sam, Mikaela and Miles turned to see an F-22 jet fly above them towards the signal.

"Well get in guys I guess the night is over," said Bumblebee as he transformed.

"Bye guys it was fun meeting you," said Skeeter as Alex picked him up and headed towards a now transformed Zenith.

Barricade was already transformed with Frenzy in his passenger cab and lights blaring. They raced down the streets towards home and with Bumblebee now trailing them Barricade felt that the more fire power needed to protect the kids the better. In a way he was glad it was an Autobot and not another Decepticon because at least there would be a balance of principals to be taught.

---IN THE SKY---

Radon raced as fast as her turbines would let her as she turned in mid air and shot towards Goliath and her twin's signal. As she came closer she noticed that another very weak signal was coming from Goliath and Radon knew that must have been the injured bot that they are carrying.

As she neared she could make out on her visual the outline of the space shuttle and the F-15 Eagle. Radon shot towards them well aware that Goliath was very tired and without recharge as he and Rodan struggled to stay airborne.

"It is alright guys you will soon be at the base just follow me it is a 15 minute flight," she said and the two followed her.

She guided them gently and slowly seeing as Goliath and Radon both tired and weak from their journey had been trying to stay well above radar. She flew just on the right side of Goliath while Rodan flew on the left and they each held a wing with their own trying to support him and the cargo that he carries.

----AUTOBOT HEADQUARTERS-----

The massive amounts of injured were taken immediately to the medical bay and poor Ratchet along with the current medical staff and those that came from the Nemesis and those that were on staff from the Nemesis were worn out. Ratchet insisted that they get some recharge and he would call them when it was the ending of his shift.

Many were taken into account including the seekers that bailed the prisoners out. Some Ratchet was surprised turned out to be Femmes and others well they could have seen better years.

His team worked around the clock doing repairs and transfusions to most of the critically injured ones but the one that eluded him was the one they have been searching for.

For quite some time they could not find any traces of Starscream even after the ship crashed into the ocean. They searched until Shockwave reported telling those two strange Autobots about Starscream and they took off after him. That was as far as Ratchet had heard and from what they were telling him he was in critical condition.

He let air pass through his intake valves as he sighed. He was very worried about any bot and search parties have been going around for quite sometime now.

He just hoped that they can get to him because Starscream has valuable information that they need to determine this new threat to both worlds.

---HITACHI RESIDENCE---

After much scolding on the part of Marie to Skeeter they raced around the base setting up the emergency medical bay. Barricade and now the stunned Bumblebee raced to help them get everything ready while Zenith cleared the runway.

The smaller bots and the humans were busy making sure all the tools they would need would be ready for when Goliath, Rodan, and Radon arrived with their charge.

The kids were running around the old airfield trying to prepare for the emergency landing as they set up sling shots that would stop the planes from crashing but to stop a space shuttle they need triple the amount. They had extended the runway as best they can as they saw the dots approach.

---IN THE AIR---

Goliath began to really show his exhaustion as Radon tried to help keep his nose up while Rodan too started to sway in his flight.

"Stay with me you two we're almost there!" Radon shouted her exhaustion from holding up Goliath was showing.

She could see the airfield ahead of them as the others scrambled to get it ready.

"Alright Goliath I need you to pull up in about five minutes ok?" she said to the shuttle and felt him shutter weakly.

As they came closer Rodan began to really sink down.

"Don't you pass out on me too Rodan! Keep your nose up we're almost there!" Radon shouted

"I am so tired," he complained

"I know brother, but you are going to have to keep your nose up!" she encouraged.

As she counted down towards the ground she saw that they were coming in too fast.

"Goliath lift your nose up now!" she shouted and separated herself from him and he lifted his nose up as best he could for landing. The weight of his passenger getting to him as he touched down on the ground with his hind wheels and they squealed in protest before the weight of the passenger nearly sent him nose first into the ground.

"Boosters now!" Radon shouted as he fired his reverse boosters to slow him down along with the parachute that all space shuttles carried to help slow his momentum.

As he did so Goliath shot out his parachute that he always carried being a space shuttle in all. As he slid and fell trying to control his speed the things on the runway helped a bit too from the emergency stopping cables to the spikes on the tires. Unfortunately Goliath stumbled and fell causing his charge to fall from his back as he rolled and transformed at the same time. He slid on his belly towards the hanger and when he finally stopped he was out cold his exhaustion overtaking him.

Rodan came in second as he started his decent towards the ground. Falling he tried to steady himself but nearly ended up with his nose cone on the ground. Luckily Radon swooped down like she did and caught him. He crashed into her chassis and both slid with Radon ruining her boosters as she landed on her back and slid down the runway. Rodan was already out cold by the time she stopped and the incredible pain in her back was all that she could feel before she too passed out.

---SOMETIME LATER----

Sam stared in wonderment as Barricade and Bumblebee actually worked together to get the injured into the base. Bumblebee still felt apprehensive when it came to Barricade but the Decepticon ignored him instead worked with Kekoa and Mikaela on repairing Radon. Rodan was just exhausted and so is currently sleeping with Goliath in recharge. Radon having to rescue her twin was currently in stasis with Barricade working on repairing her boosters.

Bumblebee watched this with wide optics as he saw the Decepticon doing something other then killing Autobots. After a time slowly Radon's optics came online as Barricade finished the repairs on her boosters.

"How does that feel?" he asked and Radon twisted around a bit before firing them up to give them a try.

"Feels much better," she said as she turned to stare at the other two.

"How are they doing?" she asked Barricade

"They are just exhausted and all minor repairs have been made," he said and Sam watched as Radon got up to inspect the two. Her clawed hand gently went across Rodan's face.

"It is getting late Sam," Bumblebee said as he shifted back to car mode.

Mikaela and Miles emerged and soon Bumblebee made to leave but not before Bumblebee promised to return to the farm the next day. Barricade soon had to go and resume his patrol of the town while the others stayed. He and Frenzy also returned to patrol duty for the police and so escorted Bumblebee home.

Sam felt strange on the way home and thus had to ask Bumblebee about it.

"I don't know Sam I mean all this time I thought I was the last youngling alive," he said

"Yeah and to suddenly find out that for a long time there was more of my kind somewhere that have never been activated yet makes me wonder." At that Mikaela patted Bumblebee's dashboard.

"Don't worry so much Bee I'm sure a good night's rest will set things right," she said and the Autobot laughed before he turned into Sam's driveway with his father waiting for them on the porch.

"I was beginning to wonder when you would get home," he said and Sam paled.

"Don't worry so much Sam, Mrs. Hitachi called and said that you had stopped to help her and forgot your phone that is how she got our number." He said and Sam, Mikaela and Miles breathed a sigh of relief as the night sky loomed over them.

Luckily it was Sunday and so Ron Witwicky guided them into the house for some rest.

Mikaela on the other hand had Bumblebee drive her home and when he returned he breathed a sigh of relief as he used Sam's computer to let them know that Mrs. Hitachi called her house to let her father home with the same lie that she had given Sam's parents. She ran to her room to get changed for bed. Living in a trailer park she had some advantages with the extensions that her grandmother built.

When Bumblebee drove back to the house he noticed that both Sam and Miles were fast asleep. The day's events wore them out as they slept the rest of the night and part of the day away. Bumblebee felt strange to have to deal with all of this as he settled into recharge. As he finished settling in he felt as if something big was going to happen, something that involves these sparklings and the rest of the Cybertronian race.

He sure as pit hope that was not the cause.

TBC


	20. Meet the Deceptibots

**THE LOST CHILDREN OF CYBERTRON**

**A/n: this is mainly from Sam's perspective not point of view but perspective there is a difference. **

**Chapter 20: Meet the Deceptibots**

The next day had Sam and Miles at the farm again. Mikaela could not make it because her father wanted to spend some time with her. After getting parole he wanted to spend as much time with his daughter as possible. When Mikaela told him about Sam and what Sam had done for her he was well pleased that she got someone that was willing to care for her.

In the meantime both of them stood at the farm eating breakfast with Marie.

They both found it strange to be sharing a house with a bunch of alien robot babies. Well they are older then both of them but they found that the kids are not bad.

Sam had to run a description of each of the children to himself saying that he had seen weirder.

Right next to him was one that strongly reminded Sam of that Disney movie about the run away robot that met a girl and became friends. What was that movie's name again…oh yeah! Short Circuit

That sparkling he found out could change into a laptop computer. The squarish head and overly large round red optics stared at him with amusement as he and another sparkling was practicing what Sam could identify as Martial Arts. The first of the sparklings with those owlish eyes had antennas come out of his head behind his eyes as his birdlike feet stared at him. The other which he could tell was an Autobot sparkling looked at him also and bowed. This one resembled Frenzy to some degree but the spikes on his head resembled a blue hedgehog with his blue color.

The only difference though was that this youngling being not only blue, but an Autobot made Sam and Miles laugh as he began to strum an air guitar. The other obviously a Decepticon was laughing with him as he too began to play an airborne instrument. Music started to play somewhere and both boys had to guess it was from the two of them as they pretended to play both the drums and the guitar.

The two of them stopped when Bumblebee transformed and laughed. They gave both sheepish looks and thought they have been caught until Bumblebee began to play a tune on his radio. Both sparklings looked at each other before they jammed to his tune. Laughing the Autobot did not feel anymore happier.

It was then that the door opened and the familiar Nokia phone that Sam remembered from back at Hoover dam. He was surprised to see the phone smile at him before dragging out a small duster and began to sweep the porch. Skeeter soon followed and Sam as he sat on the grass to observe them discovered the many differences between the two.

Skeeter lacked the horns that Scrappy has over his head and the holster that once held the gun that Scrappy had when he was born. The other difference was that Skeeter was not as bulky as Scrappy and looked a lot calmer. He also was the older of the two cell phones that much Sam could tell. Even though Scrappy was almost completely silver Skeeter is a lot darker with darker patches of rubber on him to show what kind of phone he is. Being military grade he was built tougher then most phones.

Scrappy was busy with his duster chasing some of the chickens with Skeeter trying to get him to stop and finish his job before they both get into trouble. Laughing Sam then turned to Miles and saw that the boy was staring at a car not too far from where they were standing. Bumblebee at the moment was talking to the car and the car transformed. He looked slightly like Bumblebee except that he resembled Jazz more. His blue frame marked with various stickers from his rear bumper and shining blue optics full of mischief yet shy at the same time.

This bot strongly reminded Sam of a cross between Bumblebee, Jazz and Barricade. The reason for this is that the youngling was bulky a bit like Barricade yet held the smooth features of Jazz (more noticeably in the feet) along with the chest and head features that says Bumblebee but he has mouth components unlike Bumblebee.

The strange sparkling began to talk about various things in Cybertronian. Sam knew a few words but could not speak them. A commotion was heard and Sam turned to see Frenzy holding a bigger broom and chasing Scrappy with Skeeter perched on his shoulder. Laughter could be heard and Sam turned to see Barricade leaning against the door to the old hanger laughing at the trio.

It was the first time that Sam really got to see Barricade in a new light. No longer did the Decepticon hold the anger and hatred that he normally sees, but instead he holds the happiness of a carefree guy. The other two turned to see 'Cade laughing before they saw what he was laughing at and began to laugh also.

Miles saw this and began to laugh at the antics of the smaller bots for the laughter was quite contagious. A shout was heard and Sam spotted Kekoa as he exited the house dressed in some Chinese clothes with a sword strapped to his back.

"Whoa dude what is with the Kung-Fu outfit?" asked Miles

"I have to practice every morning or else I will hear it from grandmother when I get back to Hawaii," Kekoa replied as he walked out.

"Whoa you mean you know Martial Arts?" Miles shot back happy to meet such a friend.

"Yeah, known it since I was little," replied Kekoa as he started with a few practice Kata and then pulled out his sword and began to do various forms with it.

Now both boys were stunned that Kekoa was doing some amazing tricks with it. As he practiced Sam was amazed that Kekoa did several leaps with it as well.

He could not keep his eyes off of him till he was done. When he was done the boy walked back into the house and returned after a fresh shower and some normal clothes.

"Damn Koa why didn't you tell us you are some sort of Jet Li or something," Miles said surprised as Kekoa emerged in a tank top and ankle high jeans.

"Well I don't like bragging Miles and you know it," he said and Sam could not help but notice that the boy was fit with an athletic build that most girls would swoon over.

As they walked towards the hanger Sam watched as Bumblebee was now in a deep discussion with Barricade and Frenzy and it seems to Sam that a sort of peace was made between the two. As he entered the hanger he noticed that there was nothing out of the ordinary there. Kekoa then walked over to the wall and hit a switch and the bottom moved out of the way revealing an elevator in the ground. Stepping onto the platform Kekoa hit a button and the ground sank beneath him and he and Miles were surprised by it.

As the descended deeper into the base Sam finally noticed that it was mainly an old bomb shelter. It was after they exited that he noticed the vast difference between the Autobot base the Arc and this base here. This base was built to be more homely with a videogame system off to the side and a massive television to house Cybertronian sized couches and various other things. But he also remembered that most of the Cybertronians here are just children.

As he walked further in he noted the sleeping areas and heard the sound of grinding metal and a welder going. Walking further he spotted Alex busy at work with another of the children he had not met yet. He found the Autobot Symbol on its wings as he worked on the still unconscious bot that they had brought back.

"Alright Rodan can you place that part right there," she said and Sam and Miles found that they both had been working on that Cybertronian.

"Hey cuz how's it going?" Kekoa asked as he led the other two in.

"Fine now I finally got him stabilized and the energon leaks to stop," Alex replied back.

Sam and Miles were taken back by Alex as she was covered head to toe in oil, energon, and grease. She strongly reminded Sam of Mikaela but a lot messier. He remembered Mikaela taking lessons with Ratchet on how to fix Cybertronians and Alex it seems is a natural. She climbed down from the large table and walked over to them. Now Sam could see the dark circles around her eyes as she approached them.

"Alex did you get any sleep?" Miles asked

"Nope, I had to work on stabilizing this guy all night with Rodan to help since his sister is out of commission due to that booster." She replied

"What booster?" asked Sam without thinking.

"Radon damaged on of her boosters when trying to catch me," said a new voice and Sam had to look up into the blue optics of what appears to be a jet.

"Hi my name is Rodan and the other jet that was mentioned is my sister Radon," he said smiling.

Sam could not help but smile back at this bot. He was strongly reminded of Bumblebee in a way but the difference being the obvious is the fact that this bot was grey except for when he moved in the light. When he moved a certain way Sam could see tints of red on him and when he got closer to shake Rodan's finger with his hand the pattern resembled bird feathers.

As he stared up at the Autobot sparkling loud music began to play and he turned to find the same two smaller bots that were playing earlier enter. It was the taller of the two who was playing the music. The song was Ziggy Marley's "Give a little Love," as they danced around the room. The song was blasting loud when Alex glared at them and the two stopped.

"You both know not to play loud music in the medbay!" she said with hands on her hips.

"Sorry Alex!" They both said and ran out and the loud music resumed.

Shaking her head Alex headed into the nearby bathroom and then when she got out she was cleaned of all the energon, grease and oil and she looked a lot more refreshed but very tired.

"Want me to take over cuz?" he asked

"No, let him rest for now I have to do some extensive surgery on him and when Radon wakes she can help me for now both Rodan and I have to rest," she said and walked out heading towards the rest areas.

"Um do you all know how to fix Cybertronians?" asked Sam

"Um most of us only know the basics but Alex has shown a special interest in the field so she learned more about it. As well as nursing and other medial fields for humans," replied Kekoa

"Wow isn't she young for that stuff?" asked Miles

"Ever heard of Doggie Houser?" Kekoa asked back

"Nope," was the reply from both boys

"Well I think I mispronounced the name but it was a TV. Show about a boy who was a genius. He graduated to become the youngest doctor in history and one of the best. Well in Hawaii there are some special summer school programs for children interested in the medical field since doctors are hard to come by there," Kekoa replied.

"What do you mean?" asked Miles

"What I am trying to say…" Kekoa began as they exited the medbay towards the living area.

"What?" the boys said

"What I am trying to say is that because of problems with the main insurance company many doctors are leaving Hawaii and that is causing a problem with the state on keeping doctors. Governor Lingle is trying to fix that problem and find a better solution in keeping the doctors we already have. Already there is a shortage of doctors." (That is a real issue here in Hawaii)

Both boys turned to stare at each other before looking back at Kekoa. Shouts could be heard from the living area and Kekoa shook his head as he entered and found Goliath and Rodan busy on the playstation. Sam had never met the white bot but he could tell that the white one changed into something huge and yet similar to Rodan. Compared to the other the white one was huge yet he played with the invisible controllers like nothing.

"Hey guys what are you screaming at?" Kekoa asked as he approached them without worry.

Both Sam and Miles saw the Autobot symbol on their bodies.

"That slagger there cheated!" yelled Rodan

"Did not!" replied Goliath

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Liar! Liar! Pants on fire!" yelled Rodan

"Alala Ukulele peanut butter jelly you are the biggest pit spawn ever…"

"SHUT UP!" a voice yelled and both turned to see Barricade at the door with Bumblebee.

"Sorry Uncle 'Cade," they both said

"What are you two grumbling about now?" he said

"Goliath cheated on our game," said Rodan

"Did not!"

"ENOUGH!" Barricade shouted and both cringed

"You two are supposed to be outside feeding the animals and instead in find you both in here playing video games now out with you!" he said and they both ran out the door. Sighing Barricade and a now laughing Bumblebee both walked in a plopped down on the couch.

"I take that back 'Cade raising all these sparklings is punishment enough," he said and the older mech turned and looked at the camero.

"Ha, ha very funny," he shot back

"Who was that big white one Koa?" Sam said as they climbed up onto the table.

"Oh that was Goliath he is the oldest one of the sparklings," he said

"Well Skeeter said there are ten sparklings and so far I've only counted eight," said Miles

"Artemis stayed home," was the reply

"Artemis?" said Miles

"Yep she did not come because she can't fly," said a new voice and all three turned to find Scrappy on the floor looking up in admiration at Sam.

"Um hi," he said

"I remember you from Hoover Dam," Scrappy replied

"I know you've told me that," Sam replied

"Yep, I'm Scrappy they called me that because I looked like a pile of scrap when they found me!" he said proudly,

"And the only Allspark born out of all of us," said Skeeter when he skittered up to them.

"Koa we are done with our chores,"

"Alright guys try not to fight on the game machines," Koa said and both of them instead went over to the chest set in the corner and started to set up the pieces.

Surprised by their choice in games the trio of boys walked back towards the medbay as the two older mechs began to talk again while watching T.V.

As they entered the bay the soft sounds of someone sleeping gotten both boys at an alarm. It was then that they noticed Zenith the Ford Focus fast asleep on one of the berths. Smiling Kekoa walked up to the shy Autobot and tapped him on the shoulder.

Even though Kekoa is smaller then the mech Zenith's optics lit up as he turned towards him.

"What are you doing sleeping in here Zenith?" Kekoa asked

"Alex asked if I could watch over the patient and I fell asleep," Zenith said rubbing his optics like a child would.

Sam was still stunned by all these Cybertronian children running around and knew he needed some time out for a bit. He slipped away and walked out towards the outside leaving Kekoa and Miles talking about random stuff as Kekoa headed towards the rooms.

As he passed one other room he noticed the same two bots he met earlier working on something and when he entered it was then that they took notice of him.

"What are you two doing?" he asked

"Downloading Anime," said the one that looked like Johnny 5.

"Cool," said Sam as he noticed that there was a cable that went from one to the other.

"Um I'm Sam, Sam Witwicky," he said introducing himself

"Names Sonic," said the Frenzy look alike

"Names Stitch," said the other

Sam noticed that both had the Decepticon on one of them.

"So what does a Decepticon and Autobot do when they are board?" Sam joked

"They cause trouble," said Sonic as he blasted Ziggy Marley over his speakers.

"Oh really?" replied Sam

"Yep!" they said and played a DVD to Sam's surprise it was the DVD of all of Trent's pranks that was pulled on him.

Then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"YOU ARE THE ONES WHO PRANKED TRENT!" he said and they both laughed and high five each other.

It made sense now all the angles the cameras were at and all the pranks at where they struck and when. It made sense considering that even with the family asleep no one could sneak into Trent's house for that place is built like a fortress. But it could be broken into if you were already in there unsuspecting and not even the guard dogs that resided in the yard had a chance…if you are a highly advanced robot in disguise. Laughing to himself Sam then said to the bots with a smile.

"Thanks I owe you one," he said

The answer he received was not one he thought he would get.

"Nah we owed you for being so cool and for being Alex's friend. Besides no one hurts our friends and family that way so we had to strike back." Said Stitch and he laughed.

"By the way what are those symbols on your sides," Sam asked as he noticed them for quite some time.

It was the yin yang with the Autobot and Decepticon symbols on them. He noticed right away when Barricade and Frenzy had one. The thing that did not make sense to Sam was the phoenix outside the symbol with a dragon providing the ring of the Yin Yang symbol and strange Chinese writing on the inside.

"This is a symbol of what we are and how we are as one," said Stitch.

"Really?" Sam asked

"Yep it is out insignia we call ourselves the Deceptibots since Autocon is taken," said Sonic.

"Really? Oh yeah that's right the name of the annual car show," Sam smiled at the comment.

The two smiled at him and it was then that Miles poked his head in.

"There you are man! I've been looking all over for you," he said and the two smaller bots looked at him.

"Um Miles I want you to meet Sonic and Stitch two of the pranksters that got Trent good," he said and they gave him thumbs up.

"Really?" Miles replied and they nodded,

"He hurt our family and friends so we hurt him," Sonic replied.

Sam and Miles laughed as they joined the bots out and got a tour of the farm and Sam was amazed at the stuff they had on base as well as the farm. It was a real working farm and he was amazed to see the sparklings working at simple jobs and sometimes in excitement and much humor Bee worked with them. Barricade helped some what if he was not working for the police. Marie said that the job helps a lot with paying the bills.

It was a few hours later that Alex stepped out from the porch looking well rested and ready to work.

"How's it going Alex?" asked Kekoa as he rushed up to his cousin.

"Feeling much better," she said as she walked out.

"Still going to fix that guy?" he asked

"Yeah he needs to be worked on badly, but at least I got him stable and stopped the various leaks to his systems. But I need all the kids help if I am going to get this guy fixed. Mostly the smaller ones since there are some parts that I can't reach. Goliath said that he would go home to get the parts that I need and bring Artemis with him. I'll need her help as well," she said and Kekoa nodded.

"What about Titan?" asked Kekoa

"We'll need his help as well," said Alex

"In other words all the kids are needed?" Kekoa said as the other two watched.

"Yep," said a new voice.

They all turned to find a rather athletic looking six year old looking at them. She had reddish brown eyes and dark skin. Her Asian looks made her look very innocent but Kekoa and Alex knew better.

"Radon I thought you were taking a nap?" asked Alex

"Radon?" Sam and Miles said at the same time

"Yeah she is the twin sister of Rodan and a Decepticon," replied Kekoa.

"Radon why aren't you in medbay?" Alex asked

"I was board and even though my body is there resting I wanted to wonder around a bit. Besides I am a little behind and wanted to stretch." She said

"Well take care to make sure you don't hurt yourself anymore Radon bad enough your boosters got mangled trying to catch Rodan so be careful." Alex said as she walked away towards the medbay.

"By the way Radon since you are up want to help me fix the mech?" Alex asked

"Sure," said Radon as she disappeared in midair scaring both Miles and Sam at first.

"Well I will head towards the medbay see you guys around," she said as she walked away towards the medbay leaving Sam, Miles and Kekoa by themselves.

The three boys turned towards the opposite direction and Sam glanced at his watch.

"Damn we have been here for nearly four hours and it is lunch already?" he said and Kekoa smiled before leading them out of the base towards the house.

It was there they met Marie who was busy making lunch for all the human guests. The sparklings already got their daily energon and thus they are busy with other things.

When they entered the house lunch was already set. Marie has made an old Hawaiian favorite chicken katsu (even though technically it is a Japanese dish in Hawaii it is a favorite among locals,).

"Is Alex eating with us?" asked Kekoa as he bit down into his chicken katsu.

"No she ate earlier and took her lunch to the medbay with her," Marie replied

"Is that guy that bad off?" asked Miles

"Yeah it took Alex and the kids all night to get him to stop leaking. Now that he has stopped Alex is going to start repairing the massive damage to his chassis and around his spark casing." Marie said

"Damn I never knew she was a medic?" said Sam

"Well she was the only one in our family beside Lori who could tolerate the sight of blood and energon," replied Marie

"Really?" said Miles 

"Yep," said Kekoa as he bit into his sandwich.

The rest of the day was pretty much uneventful as the three boys explored the rest of the farm while Bumblebee watched Zenith practice his balance by standing on a fence post without breaking it. That part has Sam wondering when Bee came to get them and take them home later that evening. As the camero drove off leaving Kekoa staring after them Barricade stood next to him.

"I thought you don't like Autobots?" he asked the Saleen Mustang.

"Zenith is an Autobot well technically he is neither but Bumblebee we thought he was the last of the younglings but we are now wrong. I had a long chat with him and made him promise not to tell Prime about the sparklings yet. I fear it is too dangerous if anyone outside found out," Barricade replied

"I sure hope you're right," Kekoa said

TBC


	21. Give a Little Love

**DISCLIAMER: FOUND ON PREVIOUS CHAPTERS**

**THE LOST CHILDREN OF CYBERTRON**

**Chapter 21: Give a Little Love**

As Alex walked away from the boys her mind was racing at the discoveries that she found on the strange Cybertronian that Goliath brought home. As she looked over her shoulder she spotted Barricade and Kekoa talking while Sam and Miles went home on Bumblebee.

She then shook her head as she watched her cousin talking to Barricade as she entered the base.

She walked down the long hallway into the medbay where Radon was waiting with Frenzy. She had not seen the smaller Decepticon all day due to the fact that he was busy recharging. Goliath was there also getting a systems check up and preparing for his and Rodan's long distance flight back to Hawaii.

"Hey guys!" Alex said as she walked in.

"Afternoon Alex!" they both replied

"Afternoon Alex!" Said Radon as she was repairing an area near the sparkcasing of the downed bot.

Reaching over Radon grabbed another clear cube and carefully put her hands into the sparkcasing and extracted the spark and place it into the cube.

"What are you doing Radon?" Alex asked

"I have to remove the spark for the casing is badly damaged," Radon replied as she placed the glowing blue ball of light into the clear cube and began to freely remove the spark casing.

"Slag!" she cursed as she removed it and only then did both she and Alex realized the extent of the damage to this Cybertronian.

"Goliath is really going to have to bring in supplies." Said Alex as she saw the broken sparkcasing.

"Well I asked grandma to send Artemis and Titan as well and Titan can bring some items with him as well," said Radon as she went further into the chest cavity and began to pull wires.

Alex climbed onto the table to examine the other smaller parts.

"Shit!" she cursed as she saw the extent of the damage and the minor repairs and makeshift repairs to the systems.

"Shit is right," said Frenzy as he poked his head from another part of the same bot.

"I did not see you there Frenzy," Alex replied

"Well Radon said she needed help so myself and the two cell phone demons helped," he said in a Frenzy-ish smile.

Just then two more smaller heads popped up from various parts of the bot. Skeeter and Scrappy both stuck their heads up. The two cell phones gave a sort of thumbs up and disappeared under the armor again to see what they could do about repairs.

Alex walked further in and climbed into the chest cavity where Radon was currently working on some inner workings.

"It is a good thing I got those spare wires," she said and handed Alex the hydrospanner an advanced tool as she began repairs to some of the motor functions.

At that moment Sonic and Stitch entered the hanger and from the looks of it they had some recharge in. "Ah good you can help us," said Alex.

"Hey Sonic give us some tunes will ya it is boring with all this quiet!" said Scrappy and Sonic gave a salute before transforming.

Stitch then placed Sonic on the table and he began to blast Bob Marley on the radio.

---MEANWHILE---

Titan swam around the ruins of the Nemesis as he searched for anything salvageable. After the crash Grandma Obun and Nanobite had sent him to investigate the crash site. Being the only underwater 'con he swam through the flooded hallways till at last he came to the medbay. The bodies of many dead mechs filled the ways and so began his operation. He began to gather parts that he knew might be needed on the mainland since Alex and Radon had asked for parts. He began to gather as much as he could on this trip before swimming towards the surface.

The salvage ship that he had borrowed worked like a charm as he unloaded the first of the many items. It took him nearly four trips into the depths before he had gotten everything and hauled the boat back towards Hawaii. As he made the trip he made sure that he was not noticed by anyone and so when he entered Moloka'i waters did the underwater hatch for the ship open for him to enter. He unloaded the ship and swam the parts into the base before returning the hauler back to Honolulu where he had stolen it from.

When he returned Obun greeted him with Artemis by his side. Titan bowed in respect for the older human woman.

"Goliath and Rodan will be home soon to gather the supplies you have salvage along with the ones from our medical bay. Artemis and yourself will be accompanying him back to the mainland for they could use all the help they could get," she said

"What about you grandma?" asked Titan as he kneeled down to her level.

"I will be fine Titan but right now something is happening that none of us know about and I want you all to be prepared." She said and Titan nodded.

"What do you think it is grandma?" asked Artemis

"I fear that something so terrible is coming that it will take all of you working together to stop it," she said

"But what about the Autobots and the Decepticons I am sure that they have the firepower to stop what ever it is that is coming?" said Artemis

"I fear young one that it is something that not even the two armies can conquer." Said Kamaka as he entered the control room.

"Then if this evil is supposed to be tough then how are we a bunch of kids suppose to stop it?" asked Titan.

"I do not know little one I don't know," replied Obun

---HITACHI RESIDENCE---

Goliath and Rodan made one more systems check before they were ready to fly back home. The runway had been cleared of debris as the two made their way to the runway. Being as Goliath was far too large for the runway they rigged the catapult that luckily Radon and Marie had installed for such an occasion. Goliath was ready for take off as he stood in his alternate form that of a space shuttle with the United States flag printed on one side with the logo for the Deceptibots near his cockpit.

Radon fell into place behind him as Goliath fired up his engines to full while Stitch and Zenith made the final preparations for takeoff. When that was done and the catapult launched Goliath rocketed down the runway and took off into the sky without hesitation. Rodan followed suit but being as he did not have to go on the catapult he just launched himself into the air.

As their forms disappeared into the clouds Radon watched from down below with her still tender boosters. Even though Alex fixed her by replacing her boosters she still warned the seeker not to fly until her boosters were no longer tender and so she was stuck on the ground _again_.

_This bites! _She thought as she watched her brother go for another flight. She sighed as she headed inside again to the medical bay. When she got there Kekoa pitched in to help Alex clear out some of the dead wiring from around the Mech's face.

"Damn it!" he cursed as he pulled out some wiring from the optic sensors.

"What?" asked Alex

"Someone did a number on this guy's optics I mean from the looks of it they were torn out." Kekoa said as he showed Alex the burnt wiring.

"Damn!" she cursed seeing the wires as Kekoa showed them to Alex up close.

They were totally burned and Alex had to shake her head. "This guy really needs a major overhaul on nearly everything!" she said and finished the list to send to grandmother.

"Stitch!" Alex called

"Yeah," the smaller Decepticon shouted as he leaped over the supposed dead bots chassis.

"I need you to send this to Nanobite it is a list of all the stuff we need to fix this guy up," Alex replied and Stitch nodded before transforming and Alex inserted the disk into him for broadcasting.

When Stitch was done sending the data to Nanobite he transformed back into his bot form. Then he leaped back onto the strange mech and walked over to the cube that held the spark.

"Um Alex is this guy's spark supposed to look like that?" he asked Alex and the girl looked up from where she was observing the optics when she gave a curse.

"Scrap!" she said and rushed over.

Sure enough the spark of the strange mech was fading. Cursing Alex ran and grabbed some equipment,

"Radon get me the emergency spark generator fast!" she yelled over her shoulder and the seeker ran for the equipment.

Stitch and Sonic went over to grab the monitor while Skeeter and Scrappy grabbed the emergency cables.

"What is going on in here?" Barricade asked as he entered the Medbay.

"We are losing him!" Alex shouted and they all poured energy into the spark as it began to fade.

"Oh God no!" said another Frenzy.

"We need to do something!" Someone else shouted but Radon's CPU was not listening.

Her mind was on the spark slowly fading until it was nothing but a dark orb of light. That light was a very dull blue of a mech.

"He is fading!" someone else shouted but Radon was not listening.

"Radon!" someone shouted but her mind was elsewhere

"Radon!" someone else shouted,

She could barely feel the hand on her shoulder as her CPU and her spark went out to the strange mech. It felt strange like a child reaching out to its parent. Without thinking she began to sing a song that Mrs. Pakele sang to her when she was a very young sparkling.

_We got to give a little love, _

_Have a little hope _

_Make this world a little better oh ho…._

_Living in this crazy world _

_So caught up under confusion_

_Nothing is making sense_

_For me and you_

---SOME OTHER WORLDLY EXISTANCE---

Starscream stared into the nothingness of the matrix's door. His mind was far gone as he stared at the figure before him. She was by far the most beautiful femme that he could ever lay his optics on.

She stood a little shorter then him her wings glowed a beautiful violet like that of the sunrise. The glow that she had around her surrounded his spark as she gazed into his optics with her cerulean ones. She wore the face of a majestic bird kind and gentle but noble. Her sleek body made her all the more beautiful.

She shown with an ethereal light like that of the two moons of Cybertron. His spark ached as he reached out one clawed hand to her. He could clearly see the Autobot insignia on her wings.

"_Moonshadow,"_ he whispered to his long lost mate.

"_Starscream,"_ she said back to him as she floated down to him.

They embraced each other in a long lost hug.

"_Oh how I missed you Moonshadow," _he said to her gently

"_I know my beloved Starscream," _she said gently

"_I think I can finally join you now," _he said softly to her.

"_I think now is not the time my beloved angel," _she said softly to him.

"_Why?" _he asked

"_You have to fulfill a responsibility to Cybertron. You and only you can unite the Decepticons with the Autobots. Search out the Deceptibots they can help you. They are the only ones who can truly unite the two armies. For they are as one long before the two armies found them. It is they who saved you so do them a favor and live my love. For you will find my most precious gift among them, my last gift to you my beloved Starscream. Your destiny is to fulfill you true duty to the late Megatron. You are the only one who knew the truth about what had happened. Now is the time to deal with the truth." _Starscream was at a loss for words.

His beloved was telling him to live for the sake of living. To find her most precious gift among these 'Deceptibots' he would do that for her he would find this gift amongst them. He had a sinking feeling that they did not know what it was either.

It was then that he heard a song among the windswept plain that eh was on. The bright light of oblivion was replaced by the grassy fields of Earth and the clear blue skies that the organic planet provided. There he looked and saw two forms approach him. One was red and covered in feathers like those avian creatures that the humans call birds. The other was covered in scales like a serpent in a translucent bluish green color.

Starscream had never seen anything like it before the two translucent forms floated around him. They circled him and when he looked at the wings he could make out the insignias. On the bird he could clearly see the Autobot Symbol etched there in a deeper red then the rest. The blue serpent-like creature is the one that truly intrigued him for he had not seen a creature like it before with its wide wings and long serpentine body. The Decepticon symbol showing on its wings as they continued to circle him. It was then that he heard the singing.

Radon was singing her heart out at the spark something that all the children and even Barricade and Frenzy had a hard time comprehending. As Radon came to the conclusion of her song they noticed that the spark began to pulse with a new light as it suddenly grew brighter. Sonic then transformed and began to play 'Give a Little Love,' by Ziggy Marley since that is the song that Radon was singing.

The spark gave a new life as it pulsed again and Radon's spark sang to it as it reached out to the spark in the case calling it back. Barricade and Frenzy at first did not comprehend but then a look of understanding came to them and it was Barricade that made the connection but did not voice it. He stored it way in his memory banks for later as Radon then came back online and turned slowly towards the others.

"Um did I do something wrong?" she asked confused

"No youngling you did not," Barricade said softly for the others.

"Now that the spark is stable we can finish repairs on the body." Alex said after sighing.

Unknown to them the spark gave a brief flash before it went dormant again into a gentle blue.

TBC

HAPPY NEW YEARS PEOPLE!


	22. Special Delivery

**DISCLAIMER: FOUND ON THE FIRST CHAPTER BUT I WILL SAY IT AGAIN I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS THEY BELONG TO HASBRO AND TAKARA ALONG WITH PARAMOUNT PICTURES. HOWEVER I DO OWN THE PAKELE FAMILY, THE DECEPTIBOTS AND LEDARAS OWNS KEKOA.**

**A/n: I apologize to my readers about my lateness I was very busy lately with work and some new art projects that came up. The latest is that my boss requested that I design some aprons for some big shots coming in from the mainland and he wanted to give them a Hawaiian theme. Well I did design what I wanted but have not put them on apron yet. **

**The other was a request from Crooked to draw her character Iris as a transformer since in the end she did change her form into one. Well that and the second picture by same person of Starscream and Iris's wedding. My last project is to draw all my coworkers with elemental bending clothes like those on Avatar the Last Airbender. **

**Anyhow sorry for the wait here is the next chapter on TLCOC**

**THE LOST CHILDREN OF CYBERTRON**

**Chapter 22: Special Delivery**

_Cybertron _

"What do you mean that the scouting unit has not returned?" said a very angry Sideways as he glared at the nearest of the Unicronians.

"That is exactly what happened sir we sent a total of six scouts after the Nemesis and none have returned." Said the Unicronian soldier in front of him.

Sideways was not convinced but he stood there glaring at the soldier. It was then that heavy footsteps could be heard and he turned quickly to face his leader. Galvatron stood in all his glory silver plating gleamed in the lights of the city. Eternal night is the fate of Cybertron as the sun of this planet had never existed. Darkness always envelops the city in its eternal caress as the leader of the Unicronians moved out.

"What is the meaning of this," Galvatron demanded as he walked towards Sideways.

"Sorry sir but this soldier here claims that something happened to the scouting unit that went after the Nemesis," said Sideways.

"Really now," Galvatron explained

"Report!" was what Sideways ordered

"Sir we received a transmission from the scouting unit before their disappearance Starscream is alive and now on Earth. The Autobots and Decepticons could not find him though before the ship crashed. The only thing they found when they went to the ship was this," he said producing two halo forms of two unknown transformers.

Both of them were Autobots by the insignia on their wings. The only difference was that they did not appear on the Cybertronian registers as any of the transformers they remember.

"Did the Allspark create anything when on earth sir?" Sideways asked his master.

"At Mission City no not those two that I remember they were mostly Earthen ground vehicles or other tidbits of technology…no these are not of earth they are definitely Cybertronian." Galvatron said his mind in deep thought as he stared out towards the roof.

"This is disturbing news, what about Starscream what is his status?" Galvatron demanded

"He is not found sir and he was not amongst those that escaped," said the scout.

Now this news pleased Galvatron, "They have abandoned him?" he said and the scout kept his head bowed low,

"Yes sir,"

"Then we shall head to this planet called Earth and destroy the last vintage that has my master trapped. We will destroy the Matrix and with it gone so will our master be free once more," with that Galvatron turned to head out.

"Gather the armies we make for Earth in 3 cycles,"

---PAKELE RESIDENCE HAWAII---

Music blared as Lori sat at the controls of the landing area. She had been assigned to watch the landing strip for signs of Goliath and Rodan as the two Autobots made their approach. She currently was listening to "Bara Ga Saku Bara Ga Chiru," by Rina Aiuchi a J-pop artist. For some reason this song reminded Lori of the Deceptibots.

As she was watching the screen a blip caught her eye and she scanned it. Smiling that it was only Goliath and Rodan she opened the hanger doors and extended the landing gear. The Space Shuttle and the F-15 Eagle both made a landing as they transformed and like birds of prey landed with hardly a sound.

They then made their way into the base where grandmother Obun is waiting for them. Her missing leg made her seem rather strange when they set down along with Kamaka's missing right arm.

"I believe you both are tired Hai?" she asked as they looked down at her.

"Yes grandma," they both said

"Recharge and when you are done recharging and refueling you will be heading out again to deliver supplies as well as deliver Artemis to the mainland." She said

"Hai Grandma Obun!" they both said.

Obun sat there thinking as she stared at the supplies that Alex has requested and it seems as if the bot she was repairing needed a lot of work. As she looked at the needed supplies she could tell that the said robot needed more help then anything. Meditation was out of the question as her mind was trying to process what was happening.

As she cleared her mind again and entered meditation something came into her mind.

_She saw images things that she has not seen before as she realized that it was the Cybertronian race. She then realized what she was seeing as the planet Cybertron. She watched as hundreds of bots ran this way and that as the war broke out. _

_She saw all the females and children killed by what they thought was Megatron. But Obun seen something else that caught her eyes. It was the fact that she has seen a dark ghostly image from around Megatron. That image was not like what she had seen at all. _

_The scene shifted to what she assumed was earlier. It was when she saw what had happened when another being was being possessed was something that not even Obun could imagine. _

_She watched as the being formally known as Megatron walked down a dark valley followed by his second in command whom Obun does not know, but from the looks of it he was a flier like Megatron. As he walked his legs were cautious and his words could not be understood by Obun since she was human. _

_As she watched Megatron stopped by an old building again he was speaking in the same language and his second in command from the sounds of it pleaded him to stop. But the determination in his voice was enough to drive Obun to believe that he tried to do his duty. _

_As he entered the abandoned building to find out what was the disturbance that had riled him up so Obun watched as he neared a dark orb. That same orb suddenly sprouted dark flames instead of the usual flames of light that associated with sparks. _

_It was a spark made from pure darkness. As Megatron approached it, it flared darker and purple lightning danced across its glowing orb. Then without notice it attacked and latched onto Megatron who screamed in agony as it ripped its way into his spark. _

_The other mech ran into the building and watched as the dark light twisted and warped his master into nothing but a darker version of himself. As he turned to his second in command his optics no longer glowed the normal crimson instead they glowed like blood. _

_The image changed to that of a great battle with every mech fighting the giant beast that approached Earth. A dark shadow began to descend blocking out the sun with its massive form. Obun watched as the many Cybertronians that have come to Earth which is not many fight off the armies of this vast creature. On the hilt was the very being she had seen with the blood red optics. _

Obun shot up from her meditation as she looked around her sweat poured from her face as she stared at the Buddhist statue in front of her and the incense that burned on the sides of it. Her shaking old frame was filled with fear at the sight that she just witnessed. She may not know how to speak or can't speak Cybertronian but she can at least understand what just happened.

As Obun walked out of her meditation room she as greeted by her husband. Kamaka was worried as he saw the sweat on his wife's face she was clearly distressed as she gave off a pale completion.

"What troubles you my dear?" he asked wrapping his arm around Obun's frame.

"I saw a great evil my husband an evil so powerful it consumed the life force of what I assumed was the Decepticon's true leader turning him into an evil entity. I fear that the evil is coming here and that we must stop him," she said as she sat down.

"What evil my love?" he asked

"I saw an evil that threatened to destroy our world. This evil is coming my love and I fear that the children will be in a battle for their lives." She said

"You knew this day would come didn't you?" he asked and Obun nodded

"I had a feeling that sooner or later they would have to face their past." She said and her sigh was enough for Kamaka to squeeze her tighter in comfort.

"Then we need to speak to the rest of the children," he said

"Yes," she said weakly as Kamaka led the way to the kitchens for something to eat.

---MEANWHILE---

It has been three days since Rodan and Goliath left to get the parts and Radon was found flying high over the plains. She loved to just cut her engines and soar above on the high thermals and high winds of the upper atmosphere. As she transformed her wings to attach themselves to her arms to allow for better flight Radon was like an eagle on the wind.

She gracefully soared above the clouds effortlessly and without the use of her boosters. Obun had taught that if you achieve something without the aid of her boosters she can become greater yet. She needs to master her element like those of the old warriors.

And she did

She and Rodan had mastered the skies by becoming one with the birds. They had taken some time to do it but after a bit of practice on their part and some adjustments they managed to fly by extending their arms and lengthening them. Then by using their wings from their alt-mode to modify them further they became like bird wings.

Radon at the moment was enjoying her flight seeing as her boosters were still sore she only used them if she needed them at the moment, but for now she was just enjoying the sky.

As she listened in to the earth below and her optics zoomed to the ground she noticed that she had flown south to Arizona. The familiar browns of the Nevada Mountains being replaced by the reds that mark that of Arizona and New Mexico. As she flew she recognized some land marks such as that of the Grand Canyon.

As the canyon got closer and then down below her Radon could see the many people that walked or hiked through that canyon mainly tourists.

She caught sight of a human family parked next to the canyon's edge two adult humans one male and one female and their child a girl. Radon watched with curiosity as the humans watched the canyon and the splendor of the deep gorge. Radon was tempted to fly through the walls to see what the winds would be like but she then remembered that she has to remain hidden from human eyes.

As she looked and watched from the skies circling above on the thermals she caught sight of a barely visible insignia on the back of the dark pick up truck.

_An Autobot?_ She thought to herself.

It was then that she noticed the human child moving away from her parents towards the cliff. Alarmed she watched as the child chased a lizard that obviously trying to get away. Flapping her arms to stay in the air she watched as one of the parents noticed finally and began to run towards the child. Even the Autobot began to go towards the child, but that was not before the child began to laugh as she stood at the very edge.

The mother screamed as the child turned and began to advance towards the mother. Radon then noticed that was not the real reason why the mother screamed. Radon zoomed in and found that right in front of the child was none other then a mountain lion. The mountain lion had snuck up on the child and was ready to pounce. The black truck began to charge towards the mountain lion but not before the cliff beneath the child gave way.

Screaming now the child began to drop. Without thinking Radon twisted her body and dropped in a stoop. Tucking her arms in like wings she began to plummet like a falcon towards the ground at break neck speed.

She could hear the parents screaming over the child falling.

---ON THE GROUND---

Ironhide raced as fast as he could to help get Annabelle Lennox as she plummeted towards her death. The mountain lion as it saw him ran from the scene. As he got to the cliff the child was already half way down and screaming still. Will Lennox his charge yelled after his daughter while the mother was in hysterics.

Ironhide too was in hysterics for he had failed to protect one of his human charges. He tried to get at the human child but she was far out of reach.

It was then that his scanners picked up a Decepticon signal and as he looked up he saw a falling object and immediately charged his cannons.

"Decepticons!" he shouted and Will immediately held onto his wife knew that he could not protect her.

The Decepticon was falling very rapidly towards them but then shot below them and to Ironhide's horror it was not aimed at him but rather at the falling child. Running towards the cliff Ironhide raced to see what the Decepticon was going to do…

---RADON---

The child continued to fall as Radon came with arms tucked into her body as she shot below the child with incredible speed and quickly spread her arms out like wings and the wind caught onto them the child began to get closer then.

"Gotcha!" she shouted as she caught the child and began to flap her arms and activated her boosters. While she did that she transformed into her alt-mode so the child would not fall off. It was a trick she learned back at Hickem where she would perform a rescue of a downed pilot from the sky. She would fall after the pilot and catch him in midair and then transform.

What she did not expect was for cannon fire to come from above the cliff.

"Damn Autobot!" she cursed in Cybertronian. She fired her boosters and shot up.

---IRONHIDE---

Ironhide kept his cannon on the Decepticon seeker as it shot straight up the cliff and transformed again back to robot mode before gently touching the ground away from the cliff.

"I would suggest getting away from the cliff before the other humans fall," she said holding something in her hand.

Ironhide was lost for words as he and the humans walked away from the cliff slowly. As they got closer to the Decepticon it gently lowered itself to the ground and opened its cockpit. Slowly it reached in and extracted something small.

Annabelle quickly got off the Decepticons hands and turned around to face her savior.

She noticed that the bot had the face like that of a bird a hawk or an eagle. The gray armor gave off a greenish tint in the light of the sun which Annabelle found pretty. Looking closer at her feet she found that they were in the shape of bird talons unlike Uncle 'Hide's wider feet. What she found most intriguing was the fact that it looked like she has scales. Red optics stared down at her in curiosity as Annabelle walked up to the taloned foot.

"Annabelle get away from that thing!" Will shouted to his daughter but she ignored him like the two year old she is and stared up at the Decepticon.

"What is your name?" she asked

"Radon," was the reply as Radon bent down to look at Annabelle.

"I am Annabelle and I am two!" she said holding up two fingers.

Radon like a bird tilted her head upside down and her red optics were now staring at Annabelle as the two year old gave Radon a hug.

"Can I fly with you again?" she asked

"Absolutely not!" yelled Will as he picked up his child careful of the Decepticon.

It was then that Will noticed the logo near her right side of her chassis. It showed with the yin and yang and both Autobot and Decepticon symbols surrounded by a dragon and what appears to be a phoenix holding the dragon and the yin yang up with some sort of Chinese symbols in the middle. There was Cybertronian writing in there as well. When he read what it said in English he was startled beyond belief.

In the meantime the Decepticon's optics were staring at him with Annabelle in his arms. Its head was upside down staring at him with curiosity. The surprising thing was this one sounded like a female. It stared at him and Annabelle giggled as she tried to copy the Decepticon with its birdlike movements.

"Will you be my friend?" Annabelle asked the strange Decepticon.

"Sure," it was a sincere reply.

"How will I call you then?" she asked and Radon lifted herself up and reached into her cockpit before drawing something out.

Ironhide was stunned as she gave Annabelle a strange object.

Sara had to grab it from Radon, "You blow through this and I will come," she said

On the side of the shell which that is what it is had the same symbol carved from it. Ironhide did a scan on it and found it to be an ordinary shell but with what appears to be some sort of amplifying device inside. With that Radon the Decepticon opened her arms wide and Ironhide saw her arms transform to form wing-like appendages as she took a mighty leap into the air and flapped them like a bird with her boosters on minimum power.

"We will meet again Annabelle," she called as she flew away to the wonderment of the bewildered Autobot.

Ironhide was shocked to see that this Decepticon did not make any sort of trouble at all. Snapping out of his reprieve he transformed into his alt-mode and they all hopped in.

Radon soared above them as Ironhide drove away towards home and the Deceptibot followed them for a time. She watched as they turned to go towards Tranquility and stop at a nearby hotel. Satisfied that they were in no danger Radon flew home to return to the duty that she took a break from.

---AUTOBOT HEADQUARTERS---

"I swear to Primus that Decepticon just swooped down and rescued Annabelle for no reason at all. It came back up and returned her to us," Ironhide said as he retold the story to several other Autobots.

With the Decepticons now in their base things have been tense between the two sides as they had tensions searing through the roof. Optimus and Shockwave were having a hard time to get the two sides from fighting. At times it worked and others it had gotten bad. It came to the point were the Decepticons decided to make their base elsewhere so that way they can keep the peace. It was not far from the Autobot base and as such were able to keep in contact with each other.

Those that were still injured remained at the medbay with Ratchet, Red Alert and First Aid along with the Decepticon medics. They remained because the facilities were better then their own at the moment, and they can be of the most help. The other Autobots who came on the Nemesis had been given their alternative forms and some prefer the organic life to cars.

Of those that stood with Ironhide was a young Autobot by the name of Rattrap the very same one who gave the call to the Ark. He took the form of an earth creature that resembles his namesake. The giant rat was busy making repairs to some of the navigation equipment on the station. Ironhide watched in fascination as the two of them discussed weapons when the conversation about Annabelle came up.

"…And you said that this 'Con is a femme?" Rattrap asked

"Yes and from the sounds of it a very young femme," Ironhide said now that he thought back on it.

"Hey man no biggie I mean there was some that came with us maybe it was one of the refugees?" Ironhide was not certain that it was no refugee.

"Nope for I have seen all the femme 'cons and none of them match your description of seeker. Well maybe snow wing but she is in no condition to do any rescues," Rattrap replied as he finished with his repairs.

"Well there was the fact that she had some sort of weird symbol on her side of her chassis," Ironhide replied back.

"Really? Ran it through with boss bot yet?" Rattrap asked.

"Not yet I have not been able to see him for some time since he is busy with Shockwave," Ironhide said as he too finished the upgrades to his cannons.

"I can see that part I mean come on it is not everyday that a bunch of 'cons saves your aft from being destroyed by Galvatron's goons," Rattrap said as he and Ironhide began to leave the repair bay which was different from the medical wing.

"So a femme seeker eh? I have never heard of one sure I've heard of female aerials but seekers?" he said as they walked into the recreation room where everyone who was not on duty was drinking energon or just relaxing.

There were few Decepticons there as well for they were still too injured to head out with the others. They remained and thus were busy chatting carelessly with others both Autobot and Decepticon alike.

There was some humans about the base and many did not interact much with the Cybertronians being as they were mostly government officials.

As both Ironhide and Rattrap sat down another bot joined them this one was none other then Thundercracker.

Thundercracker was one of the few the voluntarily stayed behind.

"So I've heard you had an encounter with a female seeker is that right?" he said as he took a swing from his energon cube.

"Yeah and surprisingly she did not sound hostile at all," Ironhide said as he remembered firing shots as the femme and she did not attack back at all.

Instead she weaved around his cannon fire and landed like those organic birds. In fact she flew away like one too.

"I've heard rumors about two strange bots that helped us back on the Nemesis," Thundercracker said

"Really?" said Rattrap as he finished his cube.

"Yeah they both are Autobots but they were not on the register, the fact remains that they took Starscream and vanished was something that not even us Seekers could manage." He said

"Yeah and did you see them fight off those Unicronians I mean they did not even have guns and they took them out," Rattrap said.

"Are you two talking about those strange Aerial bots that helped you back there?" Ironhide asked

"Yeah they took 'Screamer and flew off before all of us got out," Thundercracker said.

"The strange thing is that symbol you mentioned I've seen it on those two bots also," Rattrap said.

"Did the symbol resemble sort like our insignias with some sort of creature wrapped around it and an earthling bird holding it up with Cybertronian writing on it?" Ironhide asked.

"Yes that was it," said Thundercracker

"It seems that this is not the first time we met some of our own kind with that strange symbol on them," said Rattrap as he placed his cube back under the dispenser.

"True whoever they are they have Starscream," Ironhide said

"And who knows what they would do to him," Thundercracker replied as he too took a swig.


	23. Born Anew

**DISCLAIMER: YOU ALREADY KNOW IT ALREADY**

**A/N: I've come up with an opening and ending theme for the Deceptibots. This was purely on accident well the opening song is called 'Bara Ga Saku Bara Ga Chiru' from Rina Aiuchi I thought it reminded me of the kids in a way. The ending theme was from watching Men at Work with Charlie Sheen and Emilio Estevez. The song is called 'Give a Little Love' from Ziggy Marley and I don't know I was at work when the song played on my I-pod and Scorponok getting into trouble seemed to ring in my brains as the closing credits. **

**If you're wondering where I got this idea from blame working the graveyard shift and sleeping. **

**THE LOST CHILDREN OF CYBERTRON**

**Chapter 23: Born Anew**

It was well into the fourth day and Goliath and Rodan were ready to leave. Goliath had to change his form into that of a cargo plane so that they could transport the supplies safely back to the Hitachi residence. Rodan was to accompany him as an escort as he too transformed into another smaller cargo plane. They were both loaded with the necessary supplies needed they headed towards the launch pad to take off back to the Hitachi base.

As Goliath started his engines along with the smaller Rodan, Artemis hopped on board and Titan sat down beside her. As Goliath neared the launch pad Lori gave the count down and as the countdown finished all three was launched into the atmosphere. As they flew over the Pacific Ocean they turned towards the Northeast and towards the mainland.

---HITACHI RESIDENCE---

Now Kekoa tried to keep himself busy in the respect that he would go to school and get good grades, but aside from that he made sure he practiced all the techniques that he was taught. He currently was busy showing Barricade some moves. The black and white mech was curious as to how they could do what they do and so Kekoa wanted to show him.

He had instructed Barricade to turn off his battle computer so that way he doesn't accidentally shoot anyone. At first Barricade was reluctant being a Decepticon and all and they love to keep their weapons online.

As for Kekoa he insisted so Barricade shut them off just to humor the human. As he did so he felt almost naked as Kekoa instructed him on a few moves.

"Ok if someone came at you while your pinned you can sweep them with your leg got it?" he said and demonstrated

"I think I got it," Barricade said and copied the move.

Frenzy watched from the sidelines and he too copied some of the moves Kekoa was teaching Barricade he found that it could be quite useful in battle some day. As for the base everything seemed quite till he received a radio broadcast from Hawaii.

Frenzy went to the counsel in the base and turned it on.

"There you are!" the face of Lori appeared

"Goliath and the others are on their way so have no fear the cavalry is on its way," she said proudly.

"Alright will do Lori," with that Frenzy cut the connection.

"What was that about Uncle Frenzy?" asked Sonic as he walked into the room for monitor duty.

"That was Lori she said that Goliath and the others are on their way," he said and Sonic leaped up and down.

"Cool!" he said and ran out to tell the others.

---MEANWHILE---

"How is the spark doing Radon?" asked Alex as she walked in.

"It is doing alright for now nothing has changed," Radon replied as she checked the monitor.

The spark shown with blue light and soft electrical flames encircled the box that it was kept in. It glowed from where it was in the cube on the table. Alex ran some monitoring on the spark before turning to walk out. An alarm went off for a few seconds letting them know that they have visitors.

---OUTSIDE---

Kekoa and Barricade watched as Bumblebee pulled up again with Sam and this time Mikaela was with them. Miles was in the back seat as the Autobot pulled up.

"Hey man wassup?" Miles said as he came out.

Kekoa gave him the usual high five like all guys do.

"Nothing much just waiting for some supplies to come in from home," replied Kekoa as he did a move and Barricade mimicked.

"Hey what are you doing 'Cade?" asked Bumblebee

"Practicing not to use my battle computer," he said and Bumblebee the ever excitable one he is leaped up and down.

"Can I try please?" he said.

"Alright but remember it is not easy," Kekoa replied and Bumblebee nodded before offlining his computer.

"Man this feels weird," he said and Kekoa laughed, "I told you," he said.

Bumblebee stumbled a bit as Barricade laughed at him even though he stumbled as well. Kekoa shook his head at the two Cybertronians as they were only having a good time.

Sam and Mikaela walked into the field and were stunned yet again…well Mikaela was stunned.

"I told you," Sam said smirking.

"Who would have thought," she said shocked, "After all he tried to kill us,"

Sam shrugged as the two of them got up again.

"Ok if you guys were fighting for thousands of years why aren't you guys killing each other now?" Mikaela asked

"Simple they would have to answer to us," said Marie as she stepped out onto the porch.

"Really?" said Mikaela and she saw the other children turn in their direction from where they were playing.

"They may not look like it but they are formidable warriors," Barricade said as he stepped back from Bumblebee.

"The rules were already made when we first came here so that is why we don't fight here," said another voice and they turned to see Frenzy walk out.

"That is right you can save your war for some other time not in the presence of the sparklings. They know all about your war and want nothing to do with it," Marie said.

Mikaela nodded in understanding as she stared at the two Cybertronians. Bumblebee explained to them about Cybertronian culture and how both sides would protect their young fiercely against any assault even if the sparkling or youngling was from another faction. To them all life is precious even if it is very young. In this case both would guard this batch of younglings.

---A FEW HOURS LATER---

Mikaela after spending some time learning about the sparklings and their names have to say that the jet Radon had to be her favorite. Zenith watched Barricade and Bumblebee learn a few Martial Arts movies from Kekoa while looking like idiots, but who cares. She at the moment was in the medbay with her fellow girl Alex and Radon who was busy overlooking their patient while awaiting the replacement parts for him.

Alex explained the spark to Mikaela and how it was equivalent to a soul or a heart for a Cybertronian and how it was the life force of one. She then went on to explain what she was waiting for and surprisingly Mikaela understood.

"That is what I get for listening to Ratchet," she said

"Ratchet?" Alex asked

"One of my Autobot friends," Mikaela replied, "He's the Chief Medical Officer,"

"Oh," Alex shrugged.

Something beeped and Alex reached into her pocket and picked up Skeeter. The little cell phone transformed and saluted Alex in a joking matter.

"Intercepted transmission from star command captain ma'am we have two incoming aircraft on approach at vector three…zero…zero and inbound," he said smiling.

"Thank you Skeeter," she said and he transformed back into a cell phone and Alex slipped him back into her pocket to resume his nap.

She then went over to the P.A. system and turned it on.

"ATTENTION ALL DECEPTIBOTS WE HAVE INCOMING AIRCRAFT BARING 3'OCLOCK SOUTHWEST AND APPROACHING CLEAR THE RUNWAY OF ALL DEBRIS IMMEDIATELY!" Alex then walked out with Mikaela walking behind her.

"Now you get to meet the rest of the family." She said cheerfully as she walked towards the hanger where the doors opened.

"I still have not met that fighter jet of yours," Mikaela replied

"Radon? Oh you will get to properly meet her when the time comes," she said and it was then that Alex pulled a pair of binoculars from her pocket and looked to the south west.

It was early in the afternoon so the sun was still high in the sky when two dots made themselves known on the horizon. One was obviously bigger then the other as they made their rounds before landing. Already Radon was in the air as an escort to guide them in. As she made her approach she could see that both were tired and needed to be fed since they made the long journey and so helped them to get towards the runway.

As they made their final approach Radon transformed and she used her arms like wings once more. As she did so the other two went into a glide as they made their approach. She guided them through the mountains and towards the runway which was about five miles off. She then transformed again back into her F-22 mode and with engines off glided around the peaks of the mountains towards Tranquility.

The town itself is on the other side of the mountains where the plains begin. It was there that they were led and Radon gladly got out of the way as they began their descent. As they descended down towards the ground Radon stayed in the air to keep an eye out for anyone who was filming and to jam anything within a 250 mile radius that could record their flight.

As Goliath and Rodan landed their landing gear hitting the ground the sound of someone complaining could be heard from Goliath's interior.

"Eh hands off the fins!" a voice could be heard from inside the large military cargo plane.

Sam and the others looked at each other as something from the rear end of Goliath's form flew out and landed on his face. The other kids laughed but the figure that was face first in the ground was not happy.

"You said there was water! You lied Goliath! You lied!" the prone figure said throwing a fit like an angry child (The fact that he is) as it stood up.

Sam, Miles and Mikaela were stunned by the size of this one and that he's nearly match Goliath in height. The only thing though was that this one lacked the sharp features of the normal Cybertronian kids. Instead his face resembled that of a shark with fins on his arms to match and what looked like organic parts here and there.

"Oh Kuli Kuli no Waha Titan!" shouted another figure as this one got out of the second cargo plane.

It was a black Honda Super Blackbird CBR1100x that quickly transformed into a femme-bot as well. Everyone's eyes dropped at the sight of the shorter femme as she stood by them and waved her hand at them.

"Hi don't mind him that is Titan and I am Artemis we heard a lot about you," she said bending down a bit.

"But where's the water!" Titan shouted.

"Will you shut your trap about the water Titan or I will shut it for you!" yelled Artemis.

The others started to laugh at the antics that those two made while Radon landed.

"I swear on Primus's name Titan you are such a sparkling!" Radon shouted at him.

"Um earth to Radon we are sparklings," he said and Radon growled at him and Titan growled back.

Radon then marched up to his face, "You are in the middle of a desert Titan get over it!" she said.

"Easy for you to say bird-brain you are a flier I am a swimmer an ocean creature and you see this!" he held up one hand and showed the fin.

"I am a sea creature not some sort of flying bird like you!" he said.

"Oh really fish guts wanna cry to mommy because your mommy's dead!" said Radon.

"Easy for you to say since you don't know your mommy birdie and considering that your mother was probably a whore…" he did not get to finish his sentence before Radon socked him in the face.

The two began an all out fist fight and some of the others tried to break it up, but they only ended up on the ground or nearly gotten stomped on.

**BOOM!**

A loud explosion could be heard and everyone's heads turned to a fuming Barricade. His cannon was smoking as he replaced it with his hand. He gave both Decepticon sparklings a very hard glare with his optics. Radon's fist was inches from Titan's face when he pulled the trigger and Titan nearly bitten Radon's neck components.

"Now you two will separate yourselves right now and go help unload the equipment…and Titan isn't it?" he growled in a low voice and the newcomer swallowed.

"Yes," he replied.

"You are to stop your whining and go help your fellows. Radon get down to the medical bay and sort out all the parts and begin repairs immediately!" he said and the seeker ran back into the building.

"Um who are you?" Titan asked nervously.

Barricade smiled, "Barricade,"

"Um ok Uncle 'Cade," he said and ran away towards the base.

Bumblebee walked up behind him, "Man you really know how to handle sparklings are you sure you never had any?" he asked

"No I've never had a femme," he said

---LATER THAT NIGHT AT THE AUTOBOT HEADQUARTERS---

After Bumblebee left Sam, Mikaela and Miles home he headed straight for the Ark. Luckily he told Ron and Judy Witwicky where he was going as being the parents of the charge had anything to do with it. In all sense he guess because he was still a teen in Cybertronian years his human charges made sure he stayed that way.

As he drove towards where the downed ship was in its underground area Bumblebee had to smile to himself. Remembering how Barricade and Frenzy herded all the sparklings after they unloaded Goliath and Rodan of their burden, and resumed their original alt forms into the base for their nap. He never knew that old 'Cade could be the father type. He guessed he was stuck with the new recruits when he was still amongst the Decepticon ranks.

When he saw the entrance to the Ark Bumblebee remembered to let the humans at the gate know that he is an Autobot and so let him in. Remembering to keep his promise to stay quiet about the Deceptibots he entered the gate. The guard saluted as Bumblebee transformed and entered.

What he found in there was nothing short of chaos.

"I am telling you Prime that is not no ordinary Decepticon just like those two Autobots not registering in the Aerial bots rosters." Ironhide said and Optimus was looking like he was about to go into melt down.

Bumblebee also heard other conversations. One was about the recent deployment of Unicronians from Cybertron and the other about the reinforcements of said Unicronians coming from other galaxies.

"They are bringing the battle here!" another said and this one was a Decepticon one of the injured.

"Yeah that is what I heard," said the first person this one an Autobot.

There was clearly panic all around him.

"What is going on?" Bumblebee asked,

"Reports have been going off the hook of Unicronians approaching earth at a rather steady pace. They are coming to earth and we still have not found a suitable replacement for Decepticon leader." Said another Autobot this one Jetfire.

"Why would you want another Decepticon leader?" asked Bumblebee,

"Because right now the Decepticons are without one," replied Optimus, "So it would be harder to negotiate with one," was also the response.

"But what about Shockwave can't he be leader?"

"No, Shockwave is currently the leader but only temporarily they want the rightful heir to the Decepticon throne,"

"They want Starscream…" Bumblebee replied back

"Yes they want Starscream but his whereabouts since the Nemesis crashed is unknown," was the reply.

_How little do they know,_ Bumblebee thought to himself as he made his way over to where the others were currently looking at a 3D holographic map of the planet Earth.

Bumblebee was even more surprised by the other map of Cybertron and something blinking and moving away from it…something the size of a moon.

"Unicron," he said to himself.

"Damn straight kid that thing was hanging around Cybertron for a long time," said another Autobot this one looked far more battered then any of them and just as old as Ironhide.

"Oh sorry sir but did you say Unicron?" Bumblebee said

"Yes, Unicron the destroyer, Unicron the devourer of worlds and the brother of Primus, the same one," he said looking far too old and weary.

Bumblebee was shocked he had never seen such hopelessness before at the Autobot base at this realization. It was far different then the Deceptibot base and the chaos that comes with dealing with sparklings such as those. Optics full of optimism and hope and a fierce determination that no bot or con could deal with.

Walking further into the base he was surprised to pass one of the conference rooms to see Ironhide again and this time he was with Jetfire and another transformer this one a Decepticon with holographic forms of Radon, Rodan and Goliath. Bumblebee leaned in to the conversation.

"Are these the three?" Jetfire said

"Yeah the Decepticon took the form of an F-22 Raptor while the two Autobots took the form of a human space shuttle and an F-15 Strike Eagle." He said and they zoomed in on an image on the side of Goliath.

"The one thing they have in common that I've notice was this strange symbol on the side of the shuttle which is also shown on the sides of both the F-22 and the F-15," zooming in both Ironhide and Jetfire saw the symbol.

"Do you know what it is?" Jetfire asked

"No, I've run numerous scans and found that the symbol is of Earth origin," said the unknown Decepticon and after typing in a few keys broke down the image.

The center part is as you can see part of both factions' insignias. The left is that of the Decepticon symbol…" the image changed to that of the full symbol, "While the right is that of the Autobots," and the other half changed into the Autobot symbol.

"The reason they are like this is from this symbol," Typing a few more keys it showed an untouched Yin-Yang symbol.

"In Asian cultures on this planet this symbol usual means unity or oneness and balance between the light and dark or male and female. I've read that this balance was something that must always be kept or symbolizes the combined powers of both light and dark. In this case the Decepticons and the Autobots."

"So there is some sort of balance made with this symbol?" asked Ironhide,

"Exactly," replied the Decepticon.

"Then what about the creature encircling the symbol?" asked Jetfire

"That creature is an earth mythical beast called a dragon. That dragon is from the Asian culture representing longevity and wisdom. The bird that takes up the outer part is called a phoenix a mythical bird from the western cultures as well as the eastern cultures that burns it self up in flames and then is reborn again from the ashes."

"A symbol of rebirth?" Jetfire asked

"Yes a very symbolic element I guess everything in this symbol represents something observe," replied the Decepticon

The stranger typed in a few more keys and this time the two symbols that were on the insignias appeared similar to Cybertronian.

"This symbol is known as Kanji the common writing of all Asian cultures. It is at this point I say Chinese and it means Unity or oneness as if they have become as one and even the words on the bottom written in both English and Cybertronian that I have noticed also share this symbolic reasoning."

The image zoomed in to show the words beneath the symbol and the words, "_Till all are one,_" is clearly shown.

"The old code of Primus," said Jetfire

"Exactly it is as if these Transformers are living by Primus's example of unity among both our factions then they are a formidable foe if they want to be. So far however they remained hidden from both sides as if we scare them more then they scare us." Replied the Decepticon.

"Are you saying 'Con that these three are afraid of us after what Jetfire told me these two did to six Unicronians, _six!_" Ironhide nearly bellowed,

"They took on six Unicronians and none of us have any ability what so ever nor the firepower to take them on! We were getting out afts kicked by the toughest mechs in the universe and they were destroyed by two strange transformers that appear to have no weapons at all." Said Jetfire as he scratched his head.

"Can we see the imagery from the battle Jetfire," said the Decepticon and Jetfire replayed the image from his own optics.

They watched as the two Autobots fought off all six Unicronians as they came in.

"You see even if we shoot one down they always come back. But when these guys took them out they did not get up,"

"I did not see any of their moves for they moved too fast for any of us to see properly," Jetfire said and the Decepticon nodded.

"Yes I see that," he said observing the hand and feet movement of the strangers.

"What are we to do with these guys," said Ironhide as he pointed to the Decepticon.

"I know you Decepticons don't like humans much but this one just saved Annabelle's life without hesitation when most would have hesitated."

"I believe this Decepticon is living by the old code that we used to go by before the war, to protect the innocent and to uphold the laws of Primus that all sentient life is precious," replied the Decepticon.

"That was before Megatron lost it wasn't it?" Ironhide said

"Yes and how many of us wish for those days again," was the only reply.

"Why didn't you go against Megatron?" asked Jetfire

"Because none of us could kill him save for Starscream, but even if he did I doubt with all his attempts to snag the throne Megatron would go down so easily. It is as if he were possessed and driven. I mean we tried to mutiny against him before when he started the purge but hundreds of Decepticons ended up dead by his hand alone," said the Decepticon.

Both Ironhide and Jetfire were silent as they listened in to this Decepticon tell his side of the story.

Bumblebee listened in to the conversation as it changed from the Deceptibot fliers to old days of the war. Bumblebee knew he had heard enough as he snuck away and knew that after he made his rounds he has to tell Barricade at least the Decepticon has the right to know what is going on.

---THE DECEPTIBOT BASE TRANQUILITY---

After their nap work began at once to repair the strange Cybertronian that was far too damaged to do his internal repairs on his own. Artemis, Radon and Alex began to repair the major internal damage while Skeeter and Scrappy began to repair the wiring.

Stitch and Sonic were fixing the smaller components in the joints while Kekoa was busy repairing the weapons system with Zenith. Rodan and Goliath were still resting while Barricade and Frenzy went out on patrol with the local police.

As repairs went underway many things had to be upgraded and replaced. Things such as the optic sensors had to be replaced and rewired. Cybertronian optics were the same no matter what branch your from. Only upon activation and with the right codes would one's optic color give ones designation.

Alex was working on the spark casing since it was one of those most damaged and pulled the old one out. It had massive holes in it and thus needed to be replaced for fear of future leaking. She then replaced the cables that ran from it and tried to get at something when Artemis's hand came down before her.

"Careful that is heavy," she said and lifted the cable up.

When she replaced it Alex began to work on the missing Transformation cog that allows a Cybertronian to transform and replaced it. She even went as far as to fix the damage caused by something on the mech's CPU. At some point this mech's CPU was damaged beyond repair and so Alex was able to fix it by downloading the broken programming onto a disk and then replacing the CPU chips. Then she replaced the broken programming by repairing it.

It was not hard to figure out what the programming was. It was the basic programming every Cybertronian has when it came to self diagnostics and repairs. From what Alex saw it was damaged recently and so she repaired it by replacing the programming. Now after rebooting the self repair programming Alex and Radon began the most delicate part of the surgery by repairing the delicate wires that tell a bot that he is injured or to feel the slightest touch.

Sonic was blaring music from somewhere and Alex knew that the smaller Cybertronian was getting irritated with something. She smiled as the music he was playing was Korean in nature. He then switched to Japanese, German, French, New Age and some Techno. All of them up to date rock, hip hop and pop songs.

Radon in the meantime was busy replacing some of the cables the dents in her armor had been fixed while Titan was busy doing chores with Aunt Marie.

Everywhere you can see flashes of welders, drills and even some other tools both human and Cybertronian filled the air as they repaired, replaced and overhauled the mech before them.

Alex and Kekoa being human had to stop and take frequent breaks and slept in the spare rooms while Aunt Marie went to work along with Barricade. Zenith kept watch outside the farm for signs of any visitors. Skeeter and Scrappy kept an eye on the phone lines as they continued running new wires through the mech's systems.

When Rodan and Goliath finally awakened they were instructed to keep an eye on the spark to check up on it once in a while or to go play video games.

While this was going on it was obvious that this mech's form could be seen but after stripping him of his armor (Which was destroyed almost completely) they cleaned out all the rust and infection from his protoform.

His system was contaminated with viruses and when Alex came back with Kekoa Artemis had already purged the system of the viruses. She then began to work on the delicate systems reboot and upgrade.

All in all when that was done they used the memory programs to restore the original alt-mode the mech was in before he was injured. Surprisingly it was that of an F-22 raptor.

When Barricade came in and they gave him their report he was shocked.

"He was an Earth fighter jet before damage?" he said and they nodded

"That can only be one mech," he said slowly

"Who?" they asked

"Starscream," he whispered.

As the repairs continued they at least now know the mech's name and thus repaired him to the best of their ability. They not only repaired him but cleaned him up as well and gave him some upgrades and from the looks of it he badly needed. Washed, waxed and pimped up Barricade had to admit that the kids knew what they were doing.

He looked down at himself and remembered when they repaired him from all the bullet holes he had and the upgrades they gave him.

He watched as Radon painted new Decepticon symbols onto his wings and helmet as well as give him some new colors for his armor.

When they were done Starscream looked fresh from the factory.

Frenzy gave a whistle of approval for this one. "Man I wish I could go through that kind of upgrade," he said.

Alex smiled, "Well Uncle Frenzy it is well past your time for check ups," she said and Frenzy eyed her and his mandibles smiled by spreading out. She left him into another room and after some hours returned with a newly done Frenzy.

Barricade was next with Kekoa and Radon as they redid his armor and some other upgrades.

When he walked out he looked the same but felt as if he was born anew.

"I feel good," he said out loud and the others laughed later that evening.

"So when are we going to put the spark inside the casing?" asked Stitch as he drank from his energon cube.

"I have to run one more test on the spark casing connectors to make sure they are optimum before we insert the spark," Alex replied as she bit into her burger.

Marie felt too lazy to cook and with both Alex and Kekoa busy with repairing the unknown mech in the medbay. So before she came home she stopped by McDonalds to get some food and drove home.

When she got home she was surprised to see that everyone was still working on that one mech. It must have taken a lot of work to get that guy back to the prime condition and from the looks of it Frenzy and Barricade have been upgraded as well.

When the kids finished their meal they went right into the base again to complete the final part of the repairs.

To place the spark back into the spark chamber.

The spark itself was still in its storage cube on the side of the table awaiting to be returned to its body. Skeeter and Scrappy having already finished repairs on the wiring are ready to go. Radon just finished one final adjustment to the intake valves and the fuel pump before closing it.

Opening the spark chamber Alex made one more systems check and after downloading the alt-form that it originally had and configured the mech to be just like it originally was Rodan carefully reached into the cube and retrieved the spark.

Slowly he walked over to the body and placed the spark inside. Closing the chamber he gave a sigh of relief to know that everything is functioning normally.

"How long before he comes online?" asked Barricade.

"It should take about three days," replied Alex as she ran a check.

"This guy needs time to get his spark adjusted once again to being in a body and to do a systems check," pointed Radon.

Nodding to himself Barricade walked outside with the others for some much needed rest and recharge.


	24. Starscream

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS THE SONGS THAT I SOMETIMES USE IN THE STORY NOR KEKOA. THAT IS THE PROPERTY OF TAKARA/HASBRO, LENDARAS AND WHAT EVER ARTIST SINGS THE BLOODY MUSIC. I ONLY OWN THE CHILDREN AND THE PLOT. **

**A/n: At last I finished my boss's project! Don't worry I have not abandoned the story it is just that things have been happening at work that I had to take care of before finishing the story chapter. Those take priority, that and the fact that my grandfather passed away this past weekend. Now that I finally sketched out what I (hopefully) have of Crooked's Iris as a transformer I can concentrate on my other projects as well. Oh and I am coloring Goliath just to let you know so you know what he looks like. Hopefully I can get him up on my deviant page this weekend. If not then oh well. **

**THE LOST CHILDREN OF CYBERTRON**

**Chapter 24: Starscream**

"_Find my most precious gift to you my Starscream my angel from the stars. May your wings fill the wind with them and soar as the birds of this planet do,"_

_Those were the words that left the mouth parts of his beloved Moonshadow as the Seeker gazed up at her fading form. _

"_How will I know who they are?" Starscream asked to the heavens above him. _

"_Dance their dance and sing to them with your spark. They will respond the serpent and the bird will fly with you till you find them." Moonshadow said to him and Starscream had lubricants leaking from his optics. His hand reached out to the fading form of the femme before him. She was but a memory of his optics. _

_**Far, far above the clouds soaring with the wind**_

_**A falcon flies alone silent as the sky**_

_**I hear his lonely cry never can he rest**_

_Those words seem to penetrate his CPU and his spark as Starscream listened to the song of a young voice. That voice sounded like that of a child. That child sounded so innocent and sad at the same time._

_No wait two voices_

_Starscream can clearly hear the second voice from everywhere and yet nowhere. _

_**I walk with you along an empty winding road**_

_**We're far from the ones we love**_

_**And never can return**_

_**Never can we see again**_

_**The Countries of our birth**_

_Starscream searched for the source of the voices and yet the song continues to penetrate his CPU. He knew the song was not Cybertronian it was of Earth origin but the words were spoken in Cybertronian. _

_**When will I ever find a place to call my home?**_

_**Sadness circling like a falcon in the sky**_

_**When will I ever find a way to speak my heart?**_

_**To someone who knows what it means to be alone. **_

What is it like to see Cybertron again?_ He asked himself as he listened to the voices. Looking up into the sky he once again saw the strange red bird circling him from up above. It was then followed by the same strange serpent as it too circled above. _

Am I like that falcon?_ Starscream asked himself remembering the song as it kept on singing and he realized that it came from the two figures singing in the sky. _

_**Far, far above the clouds against the setting sun**_

_**A falcon flies alone silent as the sky**_

_**I hear his lonely cry **_

_**Never can he rest **_

Am I really like that bird they are mentioning…lonely? I guess I am considering my sparkmate or the one I was planning on sparking with is gone,_ he thought as he listened and looked at his wings. _

I've heard that falcons are the fastest fliers alive on Earth fasters then humans when they drop. What was their top speed again…oh yeah 200 miles per hour that is nearly the speed of sound during a stoop,_ with that Starscream began to think about himself and the fact that he is the fastest flier in the universe. _

_**I long to spread my wings and fly into the night**_

_**Open this lonely heart to one who understands**_

_**When will I ever find **_

_**A way to speak my heart**_

_**When will I ever find a place to call my home**_

_**Sadness and loneness a falcon in the sky**_

_**When will I ever find a way to speak my heart**_

_**To someone who knows what it means to be alone. **_

I guess finding Cybertron again would be a waste of energy_ he thought as he looked down at himself. He saw his shadow and the shadows of the beings but they were not creatures that he saw with his optics. _

_They took the forms of Cybertronians as they circled overhead. Starscream looked up to see the forms of those beings and then their shadows are those of individual Cybertronians. _

"_Find my most precious gift among those that call themselves the Deceptibots," Starscream repeated the message again in his processor and he finally understood he had to find the Deceptibots and find this gift that Moonshadow gave him. _

---REALITY---

Radon checked the energon feed into this mech that Barricade called Starscream and turned to leave when said mech walked into the room.

"Wassup Uncle 'Cade?" Radon asked

"Nothing much I wanted to be here when Starscream wakes just so he knows that someone familiar is here." He said knowing the air commander he would open fire on anyone if he is on unfamiliar ground unless someone he trusts is nearby.

That is how much war has torn through his world.

Radon merely nodded before going outside for some well needed fun. The Police cruiser sighed, "Sparklings," he muttered

"Come on 'Cade you know you love 'um," said Frenzy as he popped out of Barricade's chassis and crawled up to his shoulder.

"I know they are just sparklings after all," he said nearly laughing when a crash was heard and some cursing from the room next to the med bay.

"Yep sparklings will be sparklings," Frenzy replied.

---STARSCREAM---

_Darkness began to set on Starscream as the call to reality began to set in Starscream knew what was going to happen he was going to find himself back in his cell and back in the arena again. But now he has a new mission and a new determination. Slowly he allowed the darkness of reality to creep up to him as he allowed it to consume him. Knowing in his spark that when the time comes he would make his escape. _

_SYSTEM REBOOT…………_

_REBOOT COMPLETE……………_

_INTALLING UPGRADES…………_

_INSTALATION COMPLETE…………_

_SYSTEM SCANNING DISK…………_

_SCAN COMPLETE…………_

_ANTIVIURS SCAN…………_

_SCAN COMPLETE NO VIRUSES FOUND……………_

_SYSTEM CHECK…………_

_CHECK COMPLETE SYSTEMS ARE AT OPTIMUM LEVEL…………_

_BEGINNING ACTIVATION IN…………_

_10………_

_9………_

_8………_

_7………_

_6………_

_5………_

_4…………_

_3………_

_2………_

_1………_

Slowly optics came online as a prone form suddenly began to awaken. The images of the room were far different then the dark prison that was his home for quite some time. Slowly Starscream turned to observe the room he was in and found to his astonishment that it was a medbay.

"_Welcome back my friend,"_ a deep voice said and Starscream turned to find a very familiar mech sitting next to his berth.

"_Barricade?"_ he whispered hoarsely in Cybertronian.

"_How are you feeling old friend?"_ Barricade asked

"_Like I have been scrapped in the pit and put back together again in a whole new body," _was the reply

"_Ah you'll get used to it after all Alex and the others did not spend nearly a week repairing you and giving you a complete overhaul just so you can die here and now," _Barricade chuckled at the sight Starscream gave him.

"_Alex? Is that a human? From the looks of it this does not look like the prison I was in, in fact I can see again! Who repaired me?"_ Starscream asked

"_A human named Alex she and her family repaired you out of their good will. The kids especially were exhausted after hauling your aft all the way here from the Nemesis," _Barricade replied

"_Kids? How can human kids haul my big aft away from the Nemesis? And what was I doing on that ship anyways?" _Starscream asked

"_From what I've heard from that Autobot Scout Bumblebee (Yes he and I became allies after our agreement) the other Seekers along with Shockwave and Soundwave bailed you out of the arena prison along with other prisoners and went straight to earth. _

_I was stuck here so when I found out that my fellow Decepticons landed here I thought we would begin the battle anew, but I found out that they barely escaped with their lives from Lord Galvatron. They and the remaining Femmes survive and are now here on earth recovering at the Autobot base."_

Starscream was silent as Barricade relayed the news of recent events to the seeker and Starscream was stunned beyond belief.

"_So I am here on a human farm with a Cybertronian base buried beneath it with a family of humans and adopted sparklings?" _Starscream asked

"_Yes, and since everyone probably think I am dead I have become a surrogate guardian to these sparklings." _Barricade replied.

It was just then that the door to the medbay opened and Kekoa stepped in.

"Oh I see our patient is awake how are you?" he asked as he climbed up the ladder to the recharge berth and Starscream stared at the strange human with the funny accent.

He was more used to the humans on this continent and from what Barricade explained they did not come from the continent they came from a group of islands far across the ocean.

Kekoa felt a buzzing in his pocket and pulled out a cell phone. That cell phone transformed into one of the tiniest Cybertronians Starscream had ever seen. About the size of a cyberflea and it looked up at him with tiny red optics.

"Wow you are huge!" it said with its tiny voice.

"Be nice Scrappy," the boy Kekoa said and the little minibot climbed up to Kekoa's head and looked at the larger jet.

Starscream had to zoom in with his optics to see the tiny Transformer but when he did he was quite surprised. Little Scrappy was unafraid of him at all instead he was curious as to why another mech as tall as the twins was right in the medbay.

"Oh sorry where are my manners Scrappy this is um…?" Kekoa stated

"Starscream," Starscream replied

"Right…Starscream this is Scrappy the youngest of our bunch," he said and Scrappy cocked his head and gave a friendly, 'Hello,' back.

Starscream did not know what to say he was stuttering for words.

"I bet you must be still feeling like shit so I will let you rest for now," Kekoa said and climbed down the ladder to the floor and walked out with Scrappy.

Barricade just shrugged his shoulders and turned back to Starscream.

"So you were saying?" he said

---LATER THAT DAY---

Practice was in session by the time Starscream was able to leave the medbay. Barricade and Frenzy being that only two mechs that he knows led him to his quarters in one of the guest rooms. Starscream was surprised to the warmness of the room even though he was used to the cold bunk of his prison. Then again he was blind at the time and could not see where he was going.

"If you need anything just call," Barricade said in English as he walked out leaving Starscream to stare at his room.

The room had a recharge birth for him as well as a transformer size desk complete with up to date Cybertronian computer system and a monitor for the television sessions. There was a holographic projector on the wall for anything personal he wanted to put up there.

There was some data pads on the walls with various subjects about Earth and some about Cybertron including a datapad on the myths and legends of ancient Cybertron. Smirking to himself Starscream grabbed that datapad and began to look up Unicron and the Unicronians.

He started to read when he heard some unusual noises coming from outside his room.

Getting curious he walked to the door and looked outside only to see to his shock the Autobot Bumblebee and his human companions. Starscream curious and yet cautious (Because it is obvious his weapons are still offline for now) walked towards where the scout came from.

What he did not expect however was Barricade talking to the scout.

After speaking Bumblebee transformed and rolled away just as Starscream arrived walking slowly to get used to his new body. What was strange however was that he did not feel any pain at all. In fact he was felling as if he was born again with all sorts of upgrades. Barricade had seen him and approached Frenzy was nowhere to be seen.

"How are you liking your new quarters?" he asked casually.

"It is rather roomy and home-like, but my question is what was he doing here?" was the reply

"Bumblebee and I had come to an agreement not to fight in the presence of the humans and the sparklings. The reason being is that they are neutral even if they bare the emblems of either faction. The Deceptibots do not like fighting whatsoever." Was the reply back.

"The Deceptibots?" Starscream asked

"Why don't you meet them yourself," Barricade said and led Starscream out to the open field.

Starscream was skeptical at first and highly suspicious due to being in prison and at war for so long. As Barricade led him out of the base to the upper area and into the fields he was shocked by what he saw.

There were ten of them total as they performed moves that made the seeker envious. Graceful and sleek they moved as one.

"What are they doing?" he asked Barricade

"It is the humans fighting style that they had learned while living here. These styles hail from the eastern part of the planet. I found it intriguing that they have more skill then the best Decepticon warriors combined and they are only sparklings." Barricade said to Starscream.

The seeker was stunned to see mostly smaller Cybertronian children but also some as big if not bigger then him. There was one of them he recognized as a space shuttled which turns out to bare the Autobot insignias as if born with them in fact all of them bore different insignias.

"They are natural borns!" he hissed and Barricade smiled showing off his fangs.

"Now you've figured it out," he said

"I thought they were all killed by Megatron!" Starscream replied

"No there was one ship that escaped and crashed here millions of years ago. They are the only sparks that have survived the only one that is Allspark born you've already met."

"The one they call Scrappy," Starscream stated,

"Yes he is the one the Allspark born. The others are natural born with the exception of the twins who are born from a forbidden union." Barricade said

"A forbidden union!" Starscream stated

"Not much is known about their creators because all records have been erased and damaged beyond repair," Barricade replied.

"Really? The only twins I've known were those Autobot numbskulls Sideswipe and Sunstreaker," Starscream said back.

"Well these two are better well behaved then those two slag heads. Radon and Rodan are both Autobot and Decepticon, Rodan being the Autobot and Radon the Decepticon." Barricade said just as the practice session ended and the kids went their various ways.

Most of them went to do their chores which included feeding the animals and tending the fields. When they were done they all went their separate ways and Starscream watched as the three fliers took to the skies and began to play aerial games with each other. He did not know when was the last time he played any games for the hell of it during the war.

"Hey Barricade how's the new upgrades coming along," the human girl that was with the sparklings said and Barricade knelt down and picked her up.

"They are working better then ever I am off tonight so I can help Starscream here get used to his new improvements and help him recover," Barricade replied.

"Nice to meet you Starscream I am Alexandria Pakele but everyone calls me Alex." She said offering her hand out to the seeker.

Starscream slowly offered one of his claws and she gently shook it.

"So Alex are you the one who repaired me?" Starscream asked

"We all had a part in repairing you and added a few upgrades. In fact it was Barricade here who stayed by your side the whole time till you woke up," she said smiling.

Barricade had he been human would have blushed in embarrassment but Starscream put a large hand on his shoulder and saw him give a smirk. The understanding between teacher and student was all that the younger 'con could do not to start laughing.

And laugh they did when Titan and Stitch started to fight over who was the better racer on a videogame that they were currently playing.

Starscream walked towards them and all the laughter stopped as Barricade went first.

"Everyone I would like you to meet someone," he said and they all stood at attention.

"This is Starscream the new lord of the Decepticons." He said and they all bowed low to the ground before Titan spoke up.

"Um I've got a question if we treated royalty shouldn't we give him a bigger room?" he asked his fellows.

They all started laughing including Starscream, "That would not be necessary I have more luxury in that room you've made for me then any I've had on Cybertron,"

The others looked at him, "Damn then we must have given you the royal treatment for the first time then," said another who was introduced as Goliath being the biggest of the bunch. He strongly reminded Starscream of Jetfire the Autobot Aerial Commander. Though he don't recall him having a sparkmate but he remembered overhearing a conversation with Skyfire about his brother sparking with numerous femmes. But that was a long time ago and Starscream don't dwell on the past too much.

"Well you've given me enough royal treatment as it was," he said and this was the first time he had seen such a carefree atmosphere among the Deceptibots.

These were after all children, "The only question I have for you is why are you in your adult forms now?" he asked

"That is easy our original sparkling forms have been malfunctioning due to excessive water damage from the sea water back home. They were not made to be waterproof and the ocean is a hazard when it comes to the metal that made up the sparkling bodies. So we designed specialized bodies that are immune to the saltwater and allows the sparklings to go into the ocean. So even the fliers can go into the ocean and have fun without worry of rusting or corroding." Alex replied

Starscream was stunned, "So you did this to protect the children from rusting?" he said

"And to protect them from harm for the climate there is tough, tougher then anything we have dealt with. Your armor would be useless in our harsh climate for it would fall to rusting so when we made the upgrades to you and to Barricade and Frenzy we placed that special armor on you to protect you from the sea water since that is all we have." Alex said and Starscream was stunned by this.

"You did all this without knowing who I am?" he said

"Well we figured that since you are injured whether you are 'Bot or 'Con we would help no matter what," she said and again the seeker found this to be intriguing.

"And you do not care of the Decepticons attack and kill you all?" he asked

"Um we can pretty much take care of ourselves," Alex replied.

"From what I've heard from that scout the Autobots and the Decepticons have formed some sort of an alliance after Goliath and Rodan killed six Unicronians," Barricade said.

"Six without any weapons at all?" Starscream asked

"Yes the style they are learning is an ancient earth fighting style none of which we have seen before. It in a way is beautiful and I have learned some techniques from the one called Kekoa. But they said that if we really want to train then we need to seek the Matriarch of this family who resides in the Hawaiian Islands." Barricade replied.

"It is true that time is running out for us as it is and I fear that what I have to tell the others will not go easily with them." Starscream said sadly

"Why is that?" Barricade asked

"The Unicronians are coming and you know it; after all that Autobot just reported it didn't he?" Starscream asked

"Yes he did," Barricade said sadly.

He personally did not want any of them coming to earth and destroying this planet with its beautiful multicolored sky. He also loved the way his wheels rolled on the different textured landscapes and roadways that are mostly clear of traffic. He loved to speed and even race with some of his cop buddies in the off time but right now after hearing news of the Unicronians things were not looking very well.

"I really wanted this war to end," Barricade said

"So do I too many have died because of Galvatron and I sure as pit don't want to see another femme or sparkling suffer from that ill fate again," Starscream replied to him.

It was then that Barricade saw the sorry in Starscream's optics as if something happened to him long ago that he would rather forget. It was times like this that he wondered what had happened to the seeker before he met him that day on the battle field.

Starscream's thoughts however were interrupted by a series of shouts that came when Zenith decided to be funny and tripped Artemis on the ground. The enraged Autobot Femme got up and began to chase Zenith around stringing all sorts of curses at him. The Ford Focus laughed as he transformed and sped off down the dirt road with the Honda Blackbird at its tail.

Starscream watched this and something began to creep its way up his intake valve. He watched as the other kids cheered Zenith on while Rodan and Radon whom he had known as the twins began to give out play by play stats.

That creepy feeling came up faster when Artemis caught up to Zenith and transformed tackling the larger focus to the ground. The two tumbled as the twins gave even more stats as to what is going on. It was then that Barricade had heard something that he thought he would never hear from the seeker ever.

Starscream began to laugh.

It was not the maniac laugh that he was used to on the _Nemesis _when they first came to Earth. No it was warm and filled with life not cold are cruel like how it used to be.

At times like this the police car loved to just stand there and watch what miracles the Deceptibots do to other bots including Starscream. He knew that the seeker had seen even more horrors then he had seen during the war even the slaughter of all the femmes and sparklings of natural birth.

Maybe Starscream had a sparkmate that was killed during the massacre. If so then Starscream would have been dead as well or maybe he had a lover but before they could spark bond she was killed. That made Barricade sad to think so.

Even so he watched the seeker from the corner of his optics and smiled when Starscream started to laugh at Artemis holding Zenith by the head and giving him a nuggie.

"Hey Uncle 'Cade wanna play with us?" said one of the smaller mechs Stitch.

"What are you playing?" he asked

"Basketball!" he said leaping into the air and doing a back flip.

"Hey I am game!" shouted Frenzy as he came out with Kekoa. Barricade did not know that he went into the house to get some Energon for the kids.

"Hey Uncle 'Cade can the new guy play with us too?" asked Titan as he observed the newcomer with interest.

"I don't think he knows how to play," Barricade replied.

Starscream after hearing this looked up the game of basketball on the World Wide Web and found all the rules and regulations to it. After studying it for a bit he walked over.

"Only if you go easy on this old crone," he said amused.

"Sure!" they said and Barricade smirked as he shook his head.

Now being the smallest Skeeter and Scrappy couldn't play but kept scores instead which to them was just as fun. Starscream found that the human game was indeed fun and even the smaller sparklings gave him a run for his money. He also found that his new enhancements have also made him faster and a bit better then the others.

The ball was made especially for them by a man that Marie knew as a thank you for helping him out some time ago. He makes sports items for a living and decided to give Marie a large basketball and in doing so she gave it to the kids. It was about the size of a large beach-ball and so the kids had their fun with it.

Who knew that Barricade could play the game like a pro. It was similar to a game he used to play back on Cybertron with a bunch of other Younglings when he was growing up and so took the game to spark. Careful to sheath his claws he dribbled the ball down the makeshift basketball court which they used an old no longer used Telephone pole as the basket.

Starscream was clumsy at first but caught on as he stole the ball from Barricade and traveled down towards the basket. The ball however was stolen yet again by Radon who dribbled it and did a back-flip before slamming it into the basket. A look of victory on her face as she gave a victory holler.

Starscream then stole the ball back and scored for his team much to the shock of Radon. Smirking he then took the ball again and passed to Sonic who passed to Titan who passed it back to Starscream and the jet made another score.

At the end of the game it turns out that Barricade's team had won the game by barely a point when dinner was called. Marie smiled as she finished off her plate and the kids stood around in a circle enjoying their energon drinks. Starscream had never tasted Energon like this before. Barricade explained that the hologram of Nanobite was the one who came up with it. She experimented with human foods and decided to give the energon more flavor to it then what they were used to.

Starscream was currently eating one that tasted like fried fish which to him was a totally different feel to it then some of the others he quickly gulped it down.

"Hey Uncle Starscream do you know of any stories from back on Cybertron?" asked Rodan and Starscream looked at them oddly.

They were all giving him a look and Starscream had to look into his processors before one came to mind. This one he remembered when he was still a troublemaker.

"Well there was that one time my brother Skywarp gotten this guy named Soundwave pretty good," he said and Frenzy's head picked up.

"Soundwave?" he said

"Yes this was before you were created Frenzy and I don't think he told you this because it was too embarrassing," he said.

Frenzy snickered through his mandibles, _oh he wanted to hear this_

"Well it was a long time ago and I was still a recruit back then just joined the ranks of the warriors. I was still thinking of my self as a Scientist (I will tell you that story later) I did not feel much at home except with my two brothers Skywarp and Thundercracker. Well we were bunked together since there were only so many dorms for seekers. So far only myself and my brothers dorm together me being the youngest. Skywarp was the prankster and Thundercracker the levelheaded one.

Now my brother Skywarp wanted to prank a few of the mechs that have been picking on me since I came here as payback. I being the geek that I was totally disagreed with him. You see I was a different color at the time then my brothers and do you want to know what colors I was that made me such a bully magnet?" he asked the kids.

"What?" they asked

Starscream let his optics glow as he projected a hologram of himself back in his younger years and Barricade was stunned. Right before him was a mech that was red around the chassis with blue hands and feet and a black face. (Yes his G1 colors) he was beyond stunned and began to laugh at the image being produced.

"Yes Barricade I looked more like a femme then a mech even with my bigger chassis I was what you would call a pretty boy," he said laughing to himself.

Starscream by far was twenty millennium older then Barricade so in human years that was nearly twenty years apart.

But still the look that he had on back in the days was funny enough for the black and white mech.

"Anyways this is what I had looked like back then and I was constantly picked on by others at the war academy. My brothers decided it would be fun to paint themselves in different colors too to make me feel better. Thundercracker painted himself blue while Skywarp black and purple. Now Skywarp had a reputation for causing trouble and out of all his victims only Soundwave and the Stunticons ever got him back.

Now the prank my brother pulled on Soundwave was a well planned one since Soundwave at the time was another geek like me." The image projected of Soundwave got Frenzy laughing so much he nearly broke a few circuits trying to get the image out of his head.

"Soundwave was paranoid as the time because his room was the one that was always broken into and so set up a few nasty booby traps to get anyone who tried to break in. Now Skywarp watched how he did it and managed to break all his traps and replace them with his own. Then he got into the room and placed turbo-rat attractant around the room and redid Soundwave's bed. The reason he was pulling those pranks on Soundwave was because Soundwave pranked him on the first day of basic training and Skywarp wanted to get him back.

What 'Warp also did was mix and match all of Soundwave's assignments and put them in the wrong sections then placed some rather nasty images that he made himself of Soundwave and some ugly femme having a little fun which the femme was a fake." At this the kids shuddered at the image.

Oh they know what kind of image that he was referring to.

"Skywarp also painted the room to glow in the dark with images of 'I love Megatron's interface cable' across the roof so when he turned off the lights that would play."

At this the kids laughed at how much detail Skywarp went into to get back at Soundwave.

"Now when 'Warp was finished he teleported back to our room laughing with glee and had set up his cameras to capture every moment. So when Soundwave got home he became the victim of his own traps along with being glued to his bed. Turbo-rats crawling all over his room and him screaming at the images on the wall and on his desk.

When the drill sergeant came to inspect his room he was put on cleaning duty for a while Earth month!" he said and the kids were laughing so hard as Starscream showed the actual video feed from Skywarp.

Frenzy loved it the most as it was dirt against his creator.

"Did he get Skywarp back?" asked Goliath

"He did not know it was Skywarp he blamed the Stunticons for doing this to him and got them back by rewiring their transformation cogs. In other words he took it out so they were stuck in their vehicle mode," Starscream said and they all started to laugh.

The atmosphere was light and soon the seeker found himself wanting to live like this more but he knew deep down in his spark that it was not going to happen.

Why?

Because the Unicronians were on their way to Earth and there was nothing anyone could do the stop them. They are going to destroy Earth and time was running out. He just hope that there would be time to prepare.

He hopped

**TBC**

**I wanted to make the atmosphere a little lighter here before it gets even darker don't worry action will be coming up soon. And more training of Starscream, Frenzy, Barricade and Bumblebee when they meet Obun. **


	25. Unicronian Trouble

**THE LOST CHILDREN OF CYBERTRON**

**Chapter 25: Unicronian Trouble **

**---**THAT SAME NIGHT DECEPTICON HEADQUARTERS---

Thundercracker after having finally been released from medical care was able to fly to the new Decepticon headquarters and the one to wait for him was his brother Skywarp. The black and purple seeker stood there in his new armor and show up Thundercracker proudly.

"Like?" he said showing off.

"What is that 'Warp?" T.C. asked

"It is my new Alternate Mode lookie!" he said transformed into an F-22 except this one was a bit blacker then what it should be.

"Oh," Thundercracker replied

"Yeah so when are you going to get another form?" Skywarp asked

"When I feel like it," Thundercracker smirked as he walked into the base.

Both brothers walked towards their quarters that they shared near the mountain top. The Decepticons turned an entire mountain into their base and so far they had the seeker quarters near the very top. They remembered the last time they kept fliers underground. Their claustrophobia was enough to drive anyone nuts. Or drive away their nuts and bolts for Decepticons.

When the two past they could see Rumble busy with some sort of earth game in his hands.

"What you playing there squirt?" Skywarp asked

"Daxter," was the reply.

"Ok," was the reply back from Skywarp as he and Thundercracker past the minicon and headed towards their barrack.

When they entered Thundercracker immediately liked what he saw. It was very spacious which suited the seekers just fine and allows them to move without trouble. He walked further into the room and Skywarp leaped onto one of the reclining berths that were made for him. There was a very large view screen and a computer off to the side.

All in all it looked like a hotel room well almost. There were holographic pictures of himself, Skywarp and Starscream when they were sparklings with their creators standing near the outlook to the Crystal City which was when Thundercracker first got his crystal trophy for winning the best writer's award. Who knew that the hard often quite seeker was a very good writer.

Next to that hologram was a picture of Skywarp on his first vorn party when the nearly warped his way into the energon cake and splashed the cubes on all the guests. There were many more pictures of them when they were young with trophies on the walls from younger days before the war to trophies of battles won and lost.

That was some of the things that Thundercracker wished to forget.

"So," he said

"So," replied Skywarp

"Any news going around the Autobot headquarters?" 'Warp asked

"Yeah they are worried about the approaching Unicronian fleet," Thundercracker said

"Oh slag! We are so screwed! We don't have enough 'Cons left in the galaxy let alone if we combined our power with the 'Bots we still will be slagged for they have enough firepower to destroy this planet." Skywarp said

"I know that 'Warp and without Starscream here to lead then we are totally slagged." Thundercracker stated the fact.

"How is it that our youngest brother became heir to the Decepticon throne?" Skywarp asked

"He has proven to Megatron that he had the leadership skills necessary to lead the Decepticons. You and I both know we don't have patience to lead more then a squadron of Seekers and that is it. You with your pranks would not be enough to lead," Thundercracker replied

"I know that but still with that much Unicronians coming I had to wonder if Unicron himself is making his appearance," Skywarp said while going for a drink.

"Um 'Warp, Unicron himself is coming," said Thundercracker

"Ah Slag!"

---SOMEWHERE OUT IN SPACE---

"My lord everything is going according to plan," said Sideways as he looked over the system schematics for the Earth System.

"Excellent we will be there soon but at the moment we are taking our time gathering our forces while we travel in hyperspace. The Nemesis may be faster then us but we will eventually overcome the Cybertronian forces soon enough," Galvatron said with a sneer to his face.

"Yes my liege Lord Unicron is already making his way to us and it is only within the breem should he rendezvous with us," Sideways said

"Excellent it appears as if our lord has finally awakened and wishes to participate in this battle." Galvatron said

"The battle is already lost for the transformer race." Sideways said

"Our lord will rule the universe that is our greatest desire yet," Galvatron replied.

The Unicronian fleet moved through space at a slower pace through hyperspace allowing all their forces to gather at different spots. Their master was right behind them as they slowly made their way to the Planet Earth.

Their plans would be simple let the Transformers on Earth prepare they are no match for the Unicronian Army. That army was now amassing to being a campaign against the one planet that stood up to Galvatron in his Megatron disguise.

EARTH

---AUTOBOT HEADQUARTERS---

"Are you saying that this 'Unicronian Army' is making its way here right now to Earth?" Secretary Keller said to Optimus Prime as he and the other leaders of the United Nations said.

"Yes, he will be hard to hide considering he is the size of Earth's moon," Optimus said looking glum.

The other leaders were quite as they stared at the screen of Unicron leaving Cybertron. It was broadcast from one of Cybertron's working satellites.

"As they approach they are gathering their armies from across the galaxy. Give about nearly a few months and they will reach Earth's Solar System within the speed in which they are going." Optimus said

"But they could slow down to gather supplies at any time," replied Skyfire from where he stood.

His colossal form stood up from where it was hunched down and luckily the world leaders had their chairs up high so they could meet Optimus face to face on even ground.

"With an Army like that they would need to have a lot of supplies." Said one man from one of Southeaster Asian countries.

"Yes that is correct Unicron needs to feed and according to legend he feeds on planets instead of Energon. He feeds on that and converts it to energy which he digests for a thousand years. If Earth is his next target then he would, no he _will_ devour it," he said

"How will our weapons work against that thing if I remember correctly from this report that yours failed against their armor. Or in some cases they multiply if you hit them in the right spot?" one man said

"We don't know we have to find a weakness," said one man

"What about those strange transformers that took out six of them during the Nemesis rescue? The space shuttle and the American F-15?" asked another man this one from Australia.

"We have yet to locate them so far they have avoided detection," said Prime.

"Well have you tried the Hawaiian Islands?" asked another voice and everyone turned to the Prime Minister of Japan.

"Excuse me?" asked another man this one from Russia

"When I was in Hawaii last on a vacation I met this wonderful little car I somehow 'Don't ask me how I did it' got lost one night when I walked out of my hotel and could not find my way back. I met a strange blue car without a driver. It opened its doors and offered me a ride and spoke my native language! He said he would get me back to my hotel and he wore the same symbol as the Autobots on his steering wheel. The only difference is that near his gas valve was a strange symbol that looked almost like a second Autobot symbol but it has a phoenix surrounding it with the Decepticon symbol merging with it. It had strange writing in both English and Kanji.

From what I got this fellow didn't mean any harm that was before I knew of the battle of Mission City," he stated.

"Did this bot tell you his name?" asked Skyfire

"He did but I don't' remember," replied the Prime Minister.

"Sir what about other transformers making their way to earth from other galaxies?" said another representative.

"They will be here shortly within the next two weeks. We need to be prepared to defend this new planet and our new home. Earth has welcomed us and has given us a second chance. We lost everything during the war and we don't want to lose it again," Optimus Prime stated.

"What about the Decepticons?" someone asked

"They will be helping to defend this planet too now that their current leader or acting leader says so,"

"We are trying to locate them as fast as we can but unfortunately they are as elusive as shadows. The only clue we have is that they are found in Hawaii." Said another man.

"I believe I know where they are," said a soft voice and they all turned to the President of the United States as he stood up.

"I recently learned of where these so called transformers were hiding thanks to some classified files from President Regan. He knew about their existence since they first appeared. He placed a law on them for protection because they were endanger of having different organizations capture them for experimentation. So now they are under the protection of the State Government and if anything were to happen to them the Hawaii Government has the Authority to override what the nation says to the point of striking independence."

The crowd was silent as they heard this till

"So how do we communicate with these strange Transformers?" it was the representative from China.

"We have to speak to their guardians I think hopefully an arrangement can be made," said one man and they all turned to Keller again.

"How so?" asked Optimus

"I've already met them when I was in Hawaii and I know some of their human guardians it is only a matter of time to get in touch with them," he said and Optimus nodded.

"We need to know how they managed to kill six Unicronians when an army of Cybertronians can't do it," said Skyfire.

"Yeah I just hope I can get in touch with them," Keller said.

---PAKELE RESIDENCE---

Kamaka walked to the phone as it continued to ring. He picked it up with his left hand and answered. After listening to the person on the other line Kamaka felt his blood grow cold as he hung up. Hurrying towards where his wife was meditating he quickly told her the situation. Nodding Obun followed him towards the control room to where Nanobite would be along with the other Pakele family members would be.

"The situation has grown dire we need to gather the family back for an emergency meeting," Obun said.

"But that is too risky mother you know that the government would want to get the children now that they are on the mainland, and with three adult guardians with them it would be too much of a risk if these Unicronians are still coming as our contacts have told you," Mr. Pakele said.

"Keoki I know the risks and they must gather but not immediately. I am calling a Ho'oponopono at the time their school gets out for Christmas Vacation. That should allow them to come here without interference." Obun replied

"But mother what about the Autobot guardian. From the reports that Marie has given us he is on active duty with the Autobots and they will notice his presence missing." Replied Keoki's wife Mrs. Pakele.

"I know that is why I've decided to use the Warp Gate to bring him here and return him once our meeting is over," Obun said.

"But we only use the gates for emergencies," Keoki replied

"I know and since we have the energy to do it we can. The only reason why we didn't use it is because the children prefer to use their own strength to go places." This time is was Kamaka that replied.

"Well I can settle for Christmas break I have not seen Alex in over several months now." Mrs. Pakele said.

"Don't get your skirts up Azalea she will be fine," Obun said

"Yeah I guess your right," was the reply

---HITACHI RESIDENCE---

"COME BACK HERE WITH MY WAX TITAN!" Zenith yelled as he chased the sea monster around the yard.

Titan was laughing as he held up the can of turtle wax and giving raspberries to Zenith as he danced around the Ford Focus. Running at full speed he was giving a merry chase. Barricade and Frenzy were at work along with Marie leaving Starscream to watch the sparklings. So far it was a headache the first few days but after nearly two weeks with the sparklings he had learned a bit about their personalities.

He knew that the two chasing each other were polar opposites. Zenith was usually shy and not that talkative but Titan was the more outspoken one. Then there was the two DJ's as he called the music duo Sonic and Stitch whom love to download all sorts of songs and play them for everyone.

Then there was the cell phone duo which he rightfully named which they were so tiny to him that he almost accidentally stepped on them a few times. There was Skeeter and Scrappy. Scrappy he had learned of his terrible origins from Kekoa and from that former head of Sector Seven Banachek.

There was Artemis the only other femme and an Autobot whom was busy helping with the animals by herding the cattle to another part of the pasture to graze. She was being helped by Goliath the giant of the group and from what Starscream heard the oldest.

Goliath was the more wise of the group since his age made him the leader.

And then there was the twins Rodan and Radon.

From what he can tell both are fliers even though one was an Autobot the other a Decepticon. From what he gathered from listening to them they had always known that they are siblings in reality and not surrogate. He could also feel their sparks and found that to be true. Their origins are a mystery according to Barricade since Twins on Cybertron are very rare.

The only two twins he knew of were of course the Autobot Twins Sideswipe and Sunstreaker and then there was a pair of twins from a forbidden union eons ago just as the war started and the entire planet split long before he was sparked. Those twins were killed on the spot after they watched their parents face Megatron's punishment.

Or as Starscream mused _Galvatron_

It was Galvatron that killed off the Femmes and the naturalborn sparkling and younglings. It was he and the minions of Unicron that started the war and all those that were grown up already were forced into the Armies to fight. In fact Starscream had been a brilliant scientist when the war was raging outside and was force to become a soldier.

Before any of this both him and his older brothers had been something else while the war raged on around them. Starscream had been a scientist, Thundercracker had been an aerial instructor and Skywarp had been a shop keeper for a joke shop that he had bought just down the street from their residence. It made a lot of credits too in fact if Cybertron was still around they would have been made with the money the three of them had gotten.

But like all things the war had caught up to them and they were forced into the armies.

The laughter that snapped him out of his thoughts was enough to make Starscream look up just as a large water balloon hit his face.

White paint and water smeared down and Starscream looked up at the laughing twins as Radon held a balloon in her hand and threw it at him. White paint dripped down as Starscream glared at them but in a playful manner.

Having a devious smirk on his face he turned towards them and loaded his missile launcher. The twins looked at each other and quickly ran and transformed in mid-jump.

Shooting up into the air they tried to get away from him but Starscream being the Air Commander of the Decepticon army was not someone to prank. The Air Commander transformed into his F-22 form and chased after them.

The twins laughed as they dodged Starscream but after years of doing strange maneuvers with his brothers he knew how to catch at least one of them. He dove right at Rodan and the F-15 tried to get out of the way.

But Starscream plastered him with paintball shots sprinkling him with red paint.

"Hey that is not fair!" he shouted as Starscream zoomed away.

Now to find Radon.

The said twin he could see was no where to be found that is until a shadow started to grow on is back. He nearly collided with Radon as she streaked past him and pulled up with Starscream right after her.

He tried to hit her with all he got but she out maneuvered him and matched him wing for wing.

_That is right she is the same model as me_ he thought and had to think of a way to get the other F-22.

Then it struck him he sped up till he was right under Radon and then transformed one arm and grabbed the unsuspecting Femme.

Cries of shock were heard as she tried to get away from him but he held on firmly to her wings as he let loose a spray of paintballs at her.

Shocked Radon nearly dropped but then that ended up in a roll as Starscream let go of her and did a front flip and transformed back into his alt mode. Radon's pride hurt but she had a few other tricks up her sleeve. Knowing that she was not that damaged if that had actually been bullets instead of paintballs Radon began to climb. Starscream had let her go as she climbed and thought that she only had her pride wounded.

What he did not expect however was a scream and Radon diving towards him. Starscream barely moved in time as Radon dove beneath him and plastered him in heavy paintballs again. Starscream was completely white and green as Radon came out of her stoop and raced around a few hills before coming back again at Starscream.

Rodan having recovered from his shock too gave chase as he ganged up on his sister. Having sensed him Radon flew to the side and avoided his paint missiles but Starscream got plastered. Smiling for the first time at their game he decided to end it and went after them. They both laughed as he chased them and decided to give them a heads up when he spotted a lake just below him. Diving towards it he was then being chased by the twins.

The twins gave chase as he did a sharp 360 and shot straight up but the twins were not fast enough to realize their mistake and plunged straight into the lake. At least they got the paint off as they smashed the surface again still in their alt modes to the surprise of Starscream and got him good with torrents of water. Feeling refreshed Starscream began to laugh as the twins directed him back to the base.

When they flew over the base a grim looking Barricade was standing there when they landed. Waiting for the twins to leave he turned towards Starscream.

"What is going on my friend?" Starscream asked Barricade.

"I have grim news my friend. I've just receive word from the Deceptibots main headquarters that their matriarch wants them home when the humans celebrate their holidays at the end of the solar year." Barricade said and Starscream nodded.

"So we finally get to meet the leader of the Deceptibots," he said and Barricade nodded,

"They want us to bring the Autobot Bumblebee as well," Frenzy said as he appeared from Barricade's chassis and leaped onto his shoulder.

When the three Decepticons entered the base Barricade laughed at Starscream seeing the paint on his body.

"Don't worry it comes off with water," he said and Starscream shook his head as he headed towards the wash racks aware of the music blaring from Sonic and Stitches room.

As he entered the wash racks the twins were already there cleaning themselves off of the paint and weeds that clung to their intake valve.

"That was fun Uncle 'Star can we do that again sometime!" said Rodan and Starscream felt himself grow hot under his optics.

"Um maybe some other time but yeah we can do it again some time," he said and the twins looked at each other before they scrubbed each other before they got out and headed towards Sonic and Stitch's room.

Starscream heard loud music again as he passed by and then headed towards where Barricade was sipping away at a cube of energon. Grabbing a cube himself he sat down next to the Saleen Mustang and drank down.

"Nice trick you did with the twins," said Marie as she joined them with her own meal.

"No problem I've heard that those two can be quite a handful?" Starscream said and Marie nodded.

The music still blared while they talked about what Obun had to say.

"So this 'Obun' she is the Matriarch of your little gang?" said Starscream

"Yes and she must be treated with respect since she is very old by human standards," said Marie as she took a drink out of her soda bottle.

"I see and it was her husband that stumbled upon the ship?" was the question

"Yes," was the reply.

"Why would she want to meet with us now?" asked Starscream

"My mother has her reasons why she would wait until Christmas vacation for the teens. I think she also wants to meet Sam, Mikaela and Miles as well," Marie said.

"I can understand Sam and Mikaela after all they were at Mission City, but why that Miles kid?" asked Barricade

"Obun wants to meet all of her grandchildren's friends that is how she is," Marie replied

"The troublesome part is that of Unicron's approach to Earth. How long you think before they get here?" Frenzy asked

"They could have been here sooner but I think they are gathering their armies after many centuries picking off any Transformers they find along the way," Starscream replied.

"Ouch they sure think they can defeat us eh?" said Marie taking a sip from her drink.

"They destroyed countless worlds through the eons. They took many races to extinction before they discovered flight. They feed on war and hatred that is why Cybertron became the perfect place for Unicron and his forces to gather. We had been at war for millions of years and it was by coincidence that Unicron was drawn to such a place." Starscream said

"I see," replied Marie as she chewed on another piece of her dinner which was beef stew.

"So this Unicron feeds on hatred, anger and fear?" she asked

"Yes and no, he feeds on hatred, anger, greed and sorrow and by wiping out our femmes and sparklings he made us suffer slowly for he thinks we have the power to stop him," Starscream replied.

"If what you said is correct then we are doomed," said Frenzy

"No we have hope someone told me that their most precious gift is among the Deceptibots I have to find out what it is and use it to defeat Unicron," Starscream said.

At this Marie nodded as she finished her meal and stood up.

"Well it has been a long day and I need a shower and some sleep how about you 'Cade?" she asked the police car.

"I do need some recharge I haven't had any for days," Barricade replied only now looking at his diagnostics.

"Same here," Frenzy replied also as he stood up from where he was drinking his smaller cube.

"If your staying up Starscream I suggest you tell the kids that before they go into recharge that they better train before sleep," said Marie as she got up also.

"I don't think they will listen to me as much as you Marie," Starscream said.

"Oh they will or else they will hear it from me," said Barricade

"Doing the instructor thing again eh 'Cade?" Starscream said

"You bet if I remember correctly you were my instructor back then," he said smirking.

Starscream had to admit it was something to look forward to. As he stood up after everyone left he used his comm. to call the sparklings to him.

"Get up and out it is time to train!" he ordered

"Ah slag!" was a few curses but only one of the twins surprisingly complained the other cheered as they headed towards the training room.

What surprised Starscream as he entered the training room were the two humans Alex and Kekoa as they too participated in training. What training Starscream didn't know now he did. He remembered watching the human soldiers practice various fighting techniques but nothing as graceful as this. The training was intense as the children did various warm up exercises Alex and Kekoa being human did a bunch of their training throughout the day but the bots being bots and not being organic did not have to go through that but they did in the morning.

The evening they all gathered around in the training room with rows of square boxes as they sat cross-legged on the ground they began to practice slow steady movements. At this Starscream was stunned to watch as he observed the sparklings practicing like what he has seen on the human's world wide web.

They reminded Starscream of Shaolin Monks living in China as they devotedly practiced their kata and watched in slow movements as they practiced and for quite sometime Starscream wondered if this was the gift that Moonshadow had for him.

_No _he realized _This is not her gift_

He watched as they then began to practice other forms as well and the movements caught him off guard. They moved with such speed and unity that even the smallest of the bunch Skeeter and Scrappy were doing it perfectly even though their limbs were different then the humans.

As Starscream watched he became even more fascinated by the shadows that they created on the wall. It was those shadows that drew him back to the dream he had before he onlined again.

The dancing shadows of the two creatures that tormented him time and time again. Two of them matched and his optics widened.

_The gift is here!_ He thought as he looked to where the shadows belonged and saw the twins dance their deadly dance. The movements may be slow but after playing back the video feed from his optics he realized when he sped it up that if those moments could be on any Cybertronian it would be deadly.

_Sparklings learning such deadly arts but at the same time beautiful they are powerful warriors for someone of their age,_ he thought humbly.

His thoughts then turned dark as he observed the twins. _Poor things not know who their creators are. The others knew but them if I ever knew their creators then I would not have hesitated to show them their creations. Pit if I was their creator then I would have been honored to have such fine warriors as my sparklings,_

But many things began to grow light again as a yell was heard and they moved quickly this time like dancing. Starscream laughed when that thought came to his mind.

"What are you laughing at?" said a voice and Starscream turned to find Bumblebee standing behind him with Sam, Mikaela and Miles on his shoulders.

"Oh a thought that they look like they are dancing," Starscream said and Bumblebee gave a smirk through his face mask.

He then began to play music from his speakers. There was some giggling from Sonic as he began to play a Korean pop song and the others only added dance to their movements and Kekoa and Alex had to laugh as they finished.

"Alright guys we have been here for nearly four hours and it is time for us humans to get to bed," Kekoa said to them.

Starscream then checked his internal watch and found it to be nearly 9:00p.m. he sighed as he walked in.

"Alright you younglings time for bed," he said and they all gave some groans as he pointed outwards and they followed Sam, Mikaela and Miles all had backpacks as Bumblebee led them to the house outside.

As Radon watch the others go to bed she passed by Starscream. Her red optics looked at him for a brief second before turning towards her room. What he did not realize is that she took a picture of him and walked into her chambers to convert that to paper.

When she entered her room it was neat and tidy like any teenage room. At least you could see the floor but small bits of dust hung in the air as she kept the room free of debris. It was indeed smaller then her room back at home but she lived with it.

She walked over to the tiny table where her sketch book is kept and took out the transformer size pencil and began to draw. When she was done she was smirking to herself at the picture she drew. It was of Starscream looking thoughtful with Bumblebee in the background. Finished she moved the picture to the side and walked over to her recharge berth.

Getting in she shut down her systems and allowed herself to fall into recharge. The last thoughts of Starscream filled her CPU with that last thought.

_I really do look like him_

**A/n: I really am sorry I took so long to get this up but work really exhausted me to the point of not being able to write. I've spent the past week or so typing this with aching fingers and stiff muscles. Work really does help me clear my mind and get my thoughts in order. As for some of the training techniques I used in this chap I saw this very interesting movie called 'Little Shaolin Monks' it is a documentary made in China about the kids who train at the temple. I think I will use it when I decided to train the four guardians. **

**Yes four Starscream, Barricade, Bumblebee, and Frenzy. **

**Well see you next chapter**


	26. We Are Going on Vacation

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS, KEKOA OR ANY OF THE SONGS I'VE USED IN THIS STORY. **

**A/n: I really have to thank the composer Basil Poledouris for the Conan the Barbarian/Destroyer soundtrack it gave me a lot of ideas up to the point of the final battle including the training session between Unicron and the Deceptibots. I like to thank Lendaras for giving me some plot bunnies for a future Fanfic that I plan on writing later if it still stays in my head after TLCOC. **

**Anyways for those of you confused as to why the Nemesis was faster then the Unicronian Forces let me put some highlights to it. **

**The NEMESIS is a warship that was vastly improved over the millennium when it was first launched kind of like the Millennium Falcon in Star Wars. That was the reason it took them a few weeks to get from Cybertron to Earth. Yes a Few weeks because after finding the coordinates to Earth Starscream did not erase the charts so the ship remembered the way back in a way during the prison break.**

**As for the Unicronians they are gathering their forces for an all out assault the final battle to end the war and destroy the transformer race. The reason for this is because they are the creations of Primus the Transformer god of Life. That is the reason why they are taking so long. It would be a couple of months before they land in the Solar System but it give me enough time to prepare my characters. **

**This chapter as a warning though is Starscream talking about his past and they preparing to leave to go to Hawaii. **

**Anyhow this is the new installment/episode/chapter of the ….**

**THE LOST CHILDREN OF CYBERTRON**

**Chapter 26: We are Going on Vacation**

Weeks past since Starscream woke and then nearly two months and the fall weather was already changing to winter. They celebrated the birthday of the kids. That soon past into more intense studying for Alex and Kekoa. Sam, Mikaela and Miles visited on weekends or when major tests were coming up to study. Zenith and Artemis would be missing from home since they became the human's transportation.

Barricade was busy trying to crack a case of some missing children with Frenzy. Some of the others were at school with Kekoa and Alex which included the two cell phones Skeeter and Scrappy the laptop Stitch and the radio Sonic.

At the moment however the remaining kids stayed home and did house chores while studying as well both Human and Cybertronian history. The only one who clearly loves to complain because he was out of his element was Titan.

The Ichthyosaur was complaining as always and Starscream knew why. He was a creature of water and being in the middle of the desert was not something for him. The Tranquility lake was far too small for him to transform and feel comfortable. Starscream was almost tempted to take him to Hoover Dam and drop him there but that would bring him too close to the Autobots and they could easily mistaken the sparkling for something sinister.

At the moment the beast-bot is busy bugging the twins.

----DECEPTICON HEADQUARTERS-----

"What is the current position of the Unicronian army?" asked Optimus Prime as he stood next to Shockwave.

"Not even close to the system yet Prime they are still doing preparatory work from what it looks like." Shockwave replied as he stood up to his full height.

"How is the search for Starscream?" he asked casually

"We still can't find him but we did track the flight of those two strange Autobots for you," he said and typed the keys into the computer.

"From what we got they both came from Hawaii indicating that they are indeed the ones that are stationed there," Shockwave replied.

"So they are the ones," Optimus said

"Meaning?" asked Shockwave.

"I have been getting reports from the human government about a group of protected Cybertronians, Sparklings to say." Prime said

"Sparklings!" Shockwave said clearly surprised

"Yes, we thought they were only Autobot Sparklings but we were wrong. There are Decepticon sparklings among them as well and they all share the same symbol." Optimus replied back

"I've heard also Prime that the fellow known as Simmons was recently killed by what appear to be Decepticon weaponry I know you Autobots don't do this to make us look bad." Shockwave said

"No they did it also because Simmons was a threat to them," Prime answered back.

"How so?" asked Shockwave now his full attention was on Optimus Prime.

"I recently found out that these sparklings, these 'Deceptibots' are well protected by the humans and they are willing to let that secret of their origins go to the grave. But from what I've heard they killed six Unicronians as you have clearly seen with the video feed from Jetfire and Silverbolt," Optimus said.

"Yes, quite impressive they are doing something that we could not do for thousands of years," Shockwave answered back.

"Oh?" asked Optimus

"Even we Decepticons could not kill a Unicronian for they only reproduce when we tried. But these _Deceptibots_ managed to kill off six of them easily. We can only hope to have them help us defeat this army. But we don't know the exact count as of yet," Shockwave said.

"I know that they are as elusive as an infiltrator bot," Prime said

"Indeed oh did you notice that your scout has been missing from his normal routes for quite some time?"

----WITWICKY RESIDENCE----

Winter vacation was approaching and three teens were very excited to go. Sam, Mikaela and Miles were currently at Sam's place on his computer with Mojo on the bed wagging his tail excitedly. The three teens when they were asked by Kekoa and Alex to accompany them to Hawaii felt excited and when they asked their parents they were shocked.

Judy and Ron Witwicky was more then excited to find out that their trip was going to be paid for and agreed to let Sam go and spend time with his new friends. Mikaela on the other hand had to laugh at her dad's expression when she told him about it.

He was more then happy but more with daydreaming about the babes on the beaches then anything. Shaking her head Mikaela began preparations. Miles on the other hand it took some convincing of his parents to let him go but when Marie called and asked if he could come they more then happily agreed…on the condition that Miles stayed out of trouble and take lots of pictures.

As the three sat at the computer with Mikaela on the bed giving Mojo a new collar one that isn't so girly and made Judy happy because it is fashionable. She stared at the two boys as they did some research on the internet about the island state.

"I wonder if I get to meet some hot chicks!" Miles said drooling at the pics of girls in hula skirts.

Mikaela swatted him with a pillow and Miles ducked as the second one hit Sam instead of him. Sam turned and saw Miles coming back up from avoiding Mikaela and was swatted by Sam instead.

"Hey!" was the protest.

"I rather see Mikaela in a hula skirt then watch you drool," Sam said smirking at his friend.

Miles tried to get at his friend while Mikaela was busy taking notes from her Geography and World History Class. She asked the teacher for her report if she can do one on the Hawaiian Kingdom which she shared with Alex. The teacher agreed to have them as partners and so the long vacation project was enough for both girls.

Mikaela was writing some notes but felt that she should ask Alex about it later seeing as she was the native and not her.

"Hey what about Bumblebee they said he was going to be with us?" Mikaela asked

"Well from what I was told they have a warp gate set up for him so he can come back here anytime," Sam said

"Yeah like patrol duty," said Miles teasing the Camero outside.

Blinking lights was the only response to that as a holomatter projection of Bumblebee appeared before them.

"I get to arrive there instantly while you guys have to fly hahahaha!" Bumblebee laughed as he laid back on the bed with clean shoes and gave everyone a warm mischievous smirk.

"Oh don't play dumb with us Bumblebee the only reason why you have to use the warp gate is because the Autobots would think otherwise if you don't return for a few days at a time to give your reports," Sam said smirking as the smile on his face disappeared.

"Ah Scrap!" he cursed.

"Got ya!" was the reply.

The one finger salute was all Bumblebee gave Sam as the boys laughed at him.

"Ah come one Bee, don't feel so bad about it after all you get to go offroading with the Deceptibots," Sam said as he remembered Bumblebee having to scan a not so fancy looking car to hide what he looked like.

"Besides you don't have to hide as much there since the entire state knows about the Deceptibots and if what Kekoa and Alex says is true then their base must be neat to show off," Mikaela said.

"Yeah I'll bet!" Bumblebee said.

"Hey look at this chicks tits!"

"MILES!"

---HITACHI RESIDENCE---

"Hey Alex are you done yet!" yelled Kekoa as he watched his cousin do a check up on Stitch as the computer was complaining about a headache.

"Hold up will ya!" yelled Alex as she finished cleaning out Stitch's system.

"Now what did I tell you about not updating your firewalls and Anti-Virus?" Alex said and Stitch slumped down.

"Now don't forget about it this time," Alex said and Stitch scrambled out.

Turning to her cousin Alex gave a tired smile and shook her head, "So what's up cuz?" she asked

"I am just worried that is all," Kekoa said

"About what?" Alex asked

"About Grandma meeting the other three guardians I mean she'd already met Frenzy and that mech knows the rules of the house, but what about Starscream, Barricade and Bumblebee?" he asked.

"Oh come on Kekoa you know as well as I do that if they try anything Grandma will kick their ass," she said sounding confident.

"Yeah but don't get too confident who knows Grandma would bust a blood vessel before this day is over," Kekoa said

"Don't be such a worry wart cousin they are well behaved, at least better behaved then Frenzy," Alex laughed remembering that incident with the flying disks.

Kekoa blew some of his dark bangs back before glaring at his cousin with his oriental eyes. "Don't give me that Alexandria I am just worried ok after all Grandma is very old," he said.

"Yeah I know she is old, older then grandpa but hell she was strong enough to train the kids I'd bed she wants to train the adults too?" Alex said as a joke.

"Yeah a kung fu Barricade and Bumblebee who knows they would brand themselves with our symbol," Kekoa joked back.

"Hey I wonder if Lori would brand them in their sleep?" Alex said as a joke.

"Nah if I know Lori she could do worse if she knows you," Kekoa said.

"Yep and when she and Kyouji get together…" Alex put

"WATCH OUT!" They both said in chorus.

Laughter was filled with the sounds of the two cousins walking out for a work out in the yard. They practiced a few Kata before it became an all out sparing match. Unknown to either of them they were being watched by Starscream. The seeker wanted get one last cube of energon before recharge when he stumbled upon the cousins talking. After following them to the back yard he was surprised to watch them practice the same moves he saw them doing in the training room with the kids.

It then turned into a combat simulation with them challenging each other. Starscream was amazed by the speed in which their punches and kicks connected and the blocks the pulled in the last second. It was like a dance of sorts with deadly results.

When they ended both were covered in sweat and dirt from the ground. They both bowed to each other before they walked off to do other things. As he observed this he was fascinated by how they executed themselves. He replayed what he has seen with his optics as he walked towards his room.

As he entered the base he could hear music from Sonic and Stitches room and opened the comm. link to them.

"_I better not see you both awake when I get to your room_" he growled in Cybertronian.

He walked further down and the music was turned off. He opened the door to find that both mechs were deep in recharge and the radio was on. Starscream carefully reached in and turned off the radio and then walked towards his room.

When he opened the door he was surprised to find Barricade in there Frenzy he assumed was in his room in recharge.

"_How can I help you Barricade," _Starscream asked as he shut his door.

"_Nothing much I just wanted to ask you something?_" he said and Starscream sat down on his recharge berth.

"_Go on,_"

"_What do you really think of the children in this war?" _at this statement Starscream's optics shot up in surprise.

"_I have thought about this ever since I first met them, I was even more surprised that they were Cybertronian and not human when Marie mentioned them. When I met them and got to know them I made it my mission to protect them as much as possible from the world. But when I saw you injured on the medical berth I wanted to know how you felt about them?" _Barricade's optics shown with intensity that Starscream looked down.

"_I don't know," _was the reply

"_In what way?" _asked Barricade

"_I don't know what to think they are sparklings after all but they are also trained warriors even before they reach their first vorn_," Starscream replied

Barricade saw his friend and sighed, "_What troubles you my Lord?" _

"_The war, Unicron, everything, when I was in stasis I had a dream where I saw her again,"_ Starscream replied

"Who?" Barricade replied in English this time.

"Moonshadow," he said

Barricade's optics shot up, "Moonshadow! The Autobot Princess the one that was slightly under the grand Minster before the war?"

"Yes the very same," Starscream said

"I thought she was killed? Why are you thinking about her now?" asked Barricade

"There are some things you don't know about me Barricade," Starscream said

"Like what?" was the reply

"That we were lovers," Starscream said.

"Lovers?" was the shocked reply

"We were going to be spark bonded but Megatron found out and so ordered all the Femmes to be destroyed along with natural born sparklings." Starscream said looking down sad.

"Wait? Why did he do that?" Barricade asked

"Because Moonshadow was promised to Megatron," Starscream said

"What!" Barricade said stunned.

"The Minister of the Autobots went against the wishes of the Prime to have his daughter be bonded to Megatron that was after Galvatron took over his spark. He wanted Moonshadow for himself but I knew what he really wanted. He wanted to corrupt her pure spark and use it to free his master. Unicron needed a femme sacrifice that is how I found out. I was her personal guard then before I became the second in command of the Decepticon army. We became lovers and when we both found out that she was promised to Megatron or should I say _Galvatron_ she wanted to kill herself…" it was then that he stopped.

"But you stopped her," Barricade finished

"Yes, I stopped her and that was the night we bonded right then and there. We truly became spark-mates but something went wrong," he said

"The war," Barricade commented

"Yes, Galvatron found out and in anger ordered all Femme's and Sparklings killed mainly naturalborns. He wanted them all killed and it was then that she and the other femmes tried to escape. I tried to hold the what I assumed was my fellow Decepticons but found out later that they were Unicronians disguising themselves as Decepticons. She was able to get away for a time and I've searched for her. I've learned where the last ship where the femmes hoped would be their only chance to escape comes but I've watched as it was shot by a passing ship. I looked around the launch bay and found Moonshadow's body she was dead. I've cried for the first time that day and held her body to me. It was then that I wanted to kill myself but something overcame me something that told me to stay alive that there are others that needed me. It was then that another ambition came up…"

"The Decepticon Throne," said Barricade

"Yes, I've found that I was one of Megatron's relatives his nephew from one of his brothers. You see he and Prime were spark brothers twins almost like Radon and Rodan but from different mech creators. Their mother was a whore of a noble femme and would sleep around with many mechs. She became pregnant from sleeping with an Autobot one of the princes of the royal house and the other the son of the High Lord Protector at the time," Starscream said.

"So she too has broken the law," said Barricade

"Yes, she too has broken the law but the law at the time did not exist and there was many inter-faction sparkings. The law only came about when the war started and I for one was born when the war started. My mech and femme creators were both Decepticons yes but that same femme that sparked Megatron had another mech from the High Lord Protector's son.

When I was online for the first time my two brothers Thundercracker and Skywarp were already born and told me the story of my lineage when I first joined the army. That is how Megatron found me when he found out who my lineage was. You see his brother was the one who was suppose to be the next High Lord Protector but he was killed by a Unicronian during a raid on one of the Energon mines. Since Megatron was the only other Mech creation to the prince he was next in line. When he became the next High Lord Protector as his nephew I automatically became one of those next in line. Thundercracker and Skywarp clearly refused the offer of their lineage and so it was I who had to take responsibility. It was a matter of family honor.

"But as I was on guard that day to the noble femme Moonshadow I could not take my optics off of her. She was the most beautiful femme I've ever laid my optics on. When she was killed that day my spark was broken and I could not think for a while. Madness overtook me and I wanted to take the throne from Galvatron out of revenge for killing Moonshadow.

"But when I was offline after being in prison for so long it felt like I was in the pit. I wanted to go to the matrix so badly and be reunited with my beloved Moonshadow. It was then that she spoke to me. She told me to seek out the Deceptibots and find her most precious gift among them. I do no know what she means by it all I saw in my stasis vision was two flying creatures. One a fiery avian or bird and the other a winged serpent. The only difference was that their shadows were like those of transformers not the creatures that they saw. I don't know what this means and with the Unicronian army approaching I have no time to find it," Starscream said sadly

Barricade was stunned by hearing Starscream's story and now even more stunned as his mouth parts moved on their own.

"I understand now," he said when something an image finally reached him.

"What?" Starscream asked feeling better that he finally gotten to tell someone about his origins.

"Why Radon looks so much like you," he said

"What?" this time Starscream was stunned.

"Rodan and Radon they are both Autobot and Decepticon but when I first met Radon I mistaken her as you and do did Frenzy. If it was not for the fact that Radon was a femme then she would have easily been your twin." Barricade said.

Starscream began to think and images of Rodan and Radon came of their game they played with him. Then realization struck…

"No…" he said

---THE NEXT DAY---

Sam, Mikaela and Miles stood ready as Bumblebee and Barricade decided to use the jump gate in the base. Both were in their alt-modes as they entered the gate with the kids stuff. Barricade had to take on the form of one of the local police cars since a Mustang like his model is almost non existent on Molokai.

Bumblebee reverted back to his old '74 Camero and transformed into his alt-mode along with Barricade. Both entered the warp gate and it closed behind them.

"So we have to fly then," Sam said

"Yep," said Goliath

"Why can't we just jump through the warp gate?" asked Miles

"Because we want to give you guys a grand tour of the islands," replied Kekoa as he walked up to them in a jumpsuit for piloting a fighter plane.

Alex walked up behind him as well in another jump suit. Marie smiled as she walked up to them dressed for a day in the hot sun. Ron and Judy Witwicky stood behind Marie to wish Sam well, Mikaela's father as well and Miles's parents were not there after all but after Miles told them that he was going on Vacation in Hawaii with some of his exchange student friends they wished him a fare well before he left.

Now Miles stood in a pair of Khaki shorts and an Aloha shirt looking like the total tourist while Sam and Mikaela both wore warm clothes while their vacation clothes were under the warm clothes. At the moment Mile's was freezing his but off.

Starscream chuckled when Zenith and Artemis were the last ones to enter the warp gate. When the gate finally shut the others looked to the fliers.

"Ready?" asked Kekoa as he walked towards Rodan who transformed into his F-15 mode. The Strike Eagle looked very off with the slight read tint to his paint which made Starscream think of flames on those wings.

Radon he noticed that when the light shines on her she shines a bluish green.

Goliath remained in his shuttle form as he no longer had to transport heavy objects. The smaller Deceptibots were loaded within Goliath as Sam, Mikaela and Miles boarded shuttle with Marie.

"Wow I always wanted to ride in a space shuttle," said Miles as he strapped himself into the seat.

"Well I may be a space shuttle but I can still carry passengers around. Hell I even carried the Prime Minister of Japan at one point," Goliath bragged

"Bullshit!" Miles said.

"Hey it was all true buddy trust me when someone screwed up they screwed up when it came to transporting a big shot who needs high security. I had to go all the way into space to escape a bunch of guys wanting to kill him," Goliath bragged.

"Goliath stop bragging already!" yelled Skeeter who was perched on one of the controls.

"Yeah everyone is set and waiting to go!" yelled Sonic as he transformed into the boombox that he is. Stitch remained in the bag that he was put in and the others were strapped in.

"Alright Goliath proceed to the launch pad," Marie said and the space shuttle began the launch sequence.

The runway had a place where Goliath can launch and it is long enough that he can reach maximum velocity for a take off if he was carrying passengers. Rodan and Radon and Starscream took the rear as they waited for the shuttle to take off.

Gaining speed Goliath was airborne in no time and soon Starscream and the Twins followed.

They were on their way to Hawaii.

And to a different playing field to meet the matriarch of the Deceptibots.

TBC


	27. Moloka'i Nui A Hina

**THE LOST CHILDREN OF CYBERTRON **

**Chapter 27: Moloka'i Nui A Hina **

Titan could not wait to hit the ocean again as he was being flown by Goliath who had him in his storage compartment. The ichthyosaur was more then happy to finally be able to go home. He hated the desert it was dry and it has no water to swim in. In a way the ocean was a desert but at least you can live there.

As the last of the mountains gave way to flatlands, wetlands and finally the sea the twins turned their wings and dove downwards.

"Where are we going?" asked Sam as he sat in his seat.

"We are dropping off Titan since he was bitching the whole way that he wanted to go back to the sea." Said Marie as Goliath headed downwards.

"Alright Titan we are here and you are swimming home," Goliath said over the inter comm.

"About time!" Titan said as Sam, Mikaela, Marie and Miles felt the shuttle suddenly lift as if a heavy weight was gone from it and the sound of 'Whoopee!" could be heard followed by a splash.

By then Goliath had risen in the air again and was back in the clouds. Sam looked out from the window that he was seated at and saw something small splashing behind them.

He could make out a dorsal fin as Titan broke the surface.

"What the hell is that?" he asked

"That would be Titan," Goliath replied as the sea monster leaped out of the sea again.

Sam, Mikaela and Miles looked out the window to see Titan. Goliath turned a bit to give them a better view.

"Whoa?!" they said as they saw the sea monster leaping from the sea again.

At this time both the twins wanted to play so Radon and Rodan dove down towards the waves. Titan raced them on as he leaped over their wings. He was so happy to be back in the ocean he leaped higher then he ever leaped before.

Rodan and Radon dove into the ocean to the shock of all on Goliath and Starscream.

The two then sped down through the waves and leaped out of the sea again with a laughing Titan. The ichthyosaur used his dolphin like body to snag him a shark to play with.

The shark did not like this at all and tried to get away only to be eaten by a killer whale that was passing by. The whale then swam beside Titan as if lost friends. Titan began to play with him as he leaped from the sea.

The three fliers then turned southwest and flew onwards towards the afternoon sun.

As they flew Sam, Mikaela and Miles were busy talking.

"I wonder what Hawaii is going to be like?" asked Mikaela

"Sand, surf, girls in bikinis and hula dancers!" Mile said as he tried to do the hula.

The rumble from around them told them that Goliath was laughing along with Marie.

"Things are not what they seem in Hawaii," said Marie.

"Why you say that?" said Miles his bubble burst from his daydream.

"Sorry but Hawaii is not all about tourists and hula dancers. The place we are going does not like it if you use the hula in terms of tourist," said Goliath

"Really?" Mikaela asked

"Yes, to the people of Molokai where we are going it is a sacred art of their ancestors passed down from generation to generation." Said Marie.

"Cool more of the traditional things and not what we saw on T.V. then," Mikaela said excited.

"Yep, grandma Obun would be happy to meet you," Goliath said

---MEANWHILE---

"It has been a while hasn't it Radon?" asked Alex as she rode in Radon's cockpit.

"Yeah it has been a long time," Radon replied as she cut her engines and soared on the wind.

Rodan followed suit but Starscream kept his engines going.

"Uncle Star cut your engines or else they will short!" said Rodan over the comm.

"Why?" asked Starscream,

"We are about to enter the Jet Stream these winds can tear even fighter jets apart if you don't know how to fly them." Replied Radon

Starscream cut his engines but he began to fall.

"Extend your wings a bit more uncle and feel the wind and rotate your back rudders to them to keep you in the air." Radon instructed and Starscream did as he was asked to do.

It was a struggle when the winds finally hit and he had to really concentrate on following the twins to get it right.

"Fly higher Starscream so you won't suffer the full blast!" yelled Goliath as he soared above him.

Starscream rose till the winds finally died down a bit.

As they traveled the long distance Sam and Mikaela stripped of their winter clothes and stood both in tropical clothing. Sam was wearing a tank top while Mikaela wore a tube top with shirt jean shorts. Sam had on a pair of surf shorts while Miles looked more in place with his khaki clothes.

It became apparent how far the trip was even with five Cybertronians flying it was still a long distance.

---SOMEWHERE OFF THE COAST OF CALIFORNIA---

Seabreeze was enjoying the sights and smells of the ocean as she cruised along the ocean's surface. The oceans of Planet Earth were unlike any other planet she has been to. It was teaming with life and even when traveling at the speed she was currently going something seems to tag along with her not to kill her but just to ride with her.

She was content to just let it ride along with her. Strange as the creature is she would always look it up on the World Wide Web. She was one of the few Autobots with water capabilities and she was currently enjoying the fun she was having over the ocean.

It was also at this time that something swam up to her.

It was rather large and sleek unlike the dolphins and occasional killer whales that she had met. This one was different and she currently looked up the creature.

_That is strange…it says on the World Wide Web that this creature is supposed to be extinct. _She thought as she watched the creature leap from the water and seemed to glide under her bow wave.

She let the creature keep up with her after all that is what the creature did anyways even when she approached top speed of 220 mph.

The creature slashed its tail like a shark but maintained speed like a dolphin. Its body was sure as pit sleek like one as it kept up with the bow wave of her alt form. It was when it flipped over that she caught sight of a faint symbol under its belly. It was a patch of white over faded white but she could barely make out the Decepticon symbol there.

_So it is one of the Predicon cons that have followed me_ she thought and before she could talk to it the creature disappeared beneath the waves never to return.

Seabreeze at least was smart enough to film the whole thing for entertainment now however she is going to have to report this to Optimus.

---UNDER THE WATER---

Titan no noticing that the speedboat above him was actually a transformer as he swam back into the depths his scanners checking out the local wildlife as he dove deeper. He was very excited to see the ocean top and bottom again as he checked all the wildlife. He played with dolphins and swam with whales while chasing sharks and playing with sea weed. All the while staying on course towards Hawaii for he knew that if he did not show up on time grandma Obun would give him an earful.

---IN THE SKY---

Radon watched as Rodan and Kekoa did a number of aerial maneuvers to show off to Starscream but the F-22 mech was not impressed or didn't appear to be. Alex on the other hand was scoffed by this.

"Show offs!" she said over the comm. to the other plane.

"What can't have a little fun?" said Kekoa laughing as he and Rodan did another stunt.

"Yeah well we are about four hundred miles from Hawaii so keep it low," said Alex as she read the GPS right.

"_Four hundred miles more my engines are starting to get tired,_" Starscream said as he neared Radon.

Radon knew he was lying he just wanted to turn his engines back on after that fateful encounter with the winds of the jet stream. They were forced to glide the rest of the trip since having to rely on the winds to stay airborne was enough for the twins and Goliath, but Starscream not used to the way the oceanic winds ride was struggling to stay aloft.

"_We should be leaving the jet stream in about 20 minutes Uncle Starscream," _Radon replied over the comm.

As promised twenty minutes passed and Starscream was able to turn on his engines again while following the twins. Goliath remained at the same altitude since he also has more then one passenger. The space shuttle merely gave a faint warning.

"Hey guys I think the welcome wagon is here," he said and just as he said it four F-16's flew past them.

"Hey guys!" Rodan yelled as he gave chase.

"_Identify yourself," _was what was said on the comm.

Radon had to laugh at the uptight and stiff attitude of one of their Air Force friends.

"This is Raptor number 72366 designation Radon," was the reply

"This is Strike Eagle number 76326 designation Rodan," was her brother's response.

"This is shuttle number 4654284 designation Goliath and we brought a friend," was the reply from the shuttle.

"Resignations check out welcome back kids," was the laughter they heard from the lead jet.

Starscream, Radon could tell was feeling very uncomfortable at the sight of many jets.

"Don't worry 'Uncle Star they won't hurt you they are our friends," Radon said flying beside him.

Alex wanted to laugh at the other Raptor but kept her eye out on the sky. As she saw the hornets she knew that they are safe since Linda probably knew about them coming home and that they were bringing guests.

"Hey Nathan wassup with you," said Kekoa over the comm.

"Nothing much Hitachi we were just asked by the big boss lady to escort you to O'ahu to register your pals," he said.

"Register?" Starscream asked

"Yeah so that way you have the same protection of law that the kids have," replied Nathan as he steered next to the other F-22

"Protection?" Starscream asked

"From the United States government they can't touch the kids because the law that was passed in Washington years ago also passed into international law too," the other pilot said and Starscream relaxed.

"So I don't have to worry about having people try to catch me to use me as some sort of experiment?" he asked

"Yep,"

"The others have already gone through it already so there is only you left," with that Nathan turned,

"Why don't you give your guests the tour and then we will meet you back at Hickem so that way they can enjoy the islands," with that the Hornets flew back towards the isolated base.

Starscream was floored, "They know about us?" he asked

"Everyone in Hawaii knows about the sparklings well the locals do the tourists are clueless," said Alex laughing.

"So I guess they are prepared for any Cybertronian assaults then," Starscream said.

"Yep after many drills with the kids and war games they are used to the Transformers," Kekoa replied as he was upside down in Rodan's cockpit.

"Quit showing off you two," Radon chastised her twin.

"Shut up," Rodan said

"Make me!" Radon shouted back.

"Oh no," Alex said and Rodan charged Radon and the raptor did a stoop as she dropped.

The Strike Eagle tried to get at the Raptor but Radon knew a few maneuvers that her brother did not. She hid herself in the cloud cover and rose higher on silent wings.

"What are you up to Radon?" Alex asked nervously

"Watch this," Radon said and rose above her brother. Her scanners watched as the Eagle raced under her and she struck. Doing a roll and blasting her engines at full speed Radon did a nearly impossible maneuver and cut her engines just before she came within range of Rodan's scanners.

---STARSCREAM---

Starscream watched the twins with amusement as they chased each other in the clouds.

"Do they always do this when flying?" he asked Goliath

"Yeah but it is all a game to see who can out fly the other," Goliath replied.

"Who usually wins?" Starscream replied

"Depends on the game and the tactic but most of the time Radon wins and it is not because of her plane model," Goliath replied

True to his word Starscream checked and sure enough Radon dove right into her brother who had to barrel roll at the last minute. The twins chased each other a lot and he felt sorry for the humans in their cockpits.

---BACK TO THE TWINS---

"Radon, Rodan will you guys stop! I feel really sick right now," Alex complained.

Even with the gravity controls in Radon all the dizzy maneuvers that the twins did made her nauseous.

"Too late," said Kekoa as Rodan flew beside his sister.

"I've already puked in the cockpit," he said

"Good thing I did not eat anything," Alex said to her cousin.

Kekoa from the looks of it was still green as they neared the islands. When they could barely see the tip of Mauna Kea the Sparklings gave a squeal of excitement.

"I can see Mauna Kea! Hey look it's Mauna Kea!" yelled Radon and her twin did the same speeding up his engines.

---IN GOLIATH---

Goliath was excited and his shuddered causing Sam, Mikaela and Miles to wake.

"Wha…?" Miles said

"We are here," said Marie laughing at the three mainlanders.

All three looked towards the windows. The could barely make out the peak of a mountain breaking through the clouds and shining with white snow against the golden rays of the setting sun.

"Whoa I did not know Hawaii has snow," Miles said

"There are only two places that snows in Hawaii, Haleakala on the island of Maui and here at the tallest mountain in the world Mauna Kea on the big island," Marie said and they stared at the observatories at the top.

Goliath turned slightly downwards and dove gently through the clouds. As the clouds parted they showed rich tropical forests which everyone was delighted to see. As he flew over the volcano they could see steam rising from the vents.

As they sunk lower they could see houses here and there and the cities that inhabit the islands.

"You are now seeing Hilo the wettest city in the nation," Goliath said excitedly as they spotted the Hilo bay and further onwards towards the west.

As they past over the vast forest and through the plains they could see the distant desert beyond on the other side of the mountains and the trio gasped as they saw the forest suddenly gave way to desert and plains.

As Goliath headed north he explained about Kona and the fact that the city was on the exact _opposite _side of Hilo. As they headed north they passed over the rest of the islands with the aerial tour before Goliath turned again and headed directly towards the island that was their destination.

As they neared it they saw that it was one of the smaller islands. The vast sea cliffs hung like heavy green curtains as Goliath made his approach.

The trio saw the huge doors that opened from the cliff shifting inwards avoiding the trees as Goliath easily slipped through and landed gracefully upon the ground without his engines.

Next was Rodan who slipped past him and landed, then came Radon, and then finally Starscream.

When they completed their landing the doors behind them closed and the floor lowered. Shocked Sam, Mikaela and Miles watched as the floor rotated and finally stopped at the bottom. Slowly getting out they saw that the base was huge.

"Damn and I thought the Autobot base was huge," Sam said as they walked away from Goliath allowing him to transform.

The other sparklings ran past them leaving the colossal ones there. Right beside the take off port was a large pool of water and with a mighty leap Titan transformed and yelled his delight.

He quickly ran for the washracks and he was followed by Goliath.

That left Radon, Starscream and the humans.

"Well this is our home let me give you guys a tour while Radon gets Starscream registered," Kekoa said and they followed the Asian boy into the headquarters.

---AUTOBOT HEADQUARTERS---

"As you can see Optimus this one is definitely a Decepticon. I've already ran that report with Shockwave, but there is no one with that beast mode among his group so we can assume that it is one of those strange bots," Seaspray said to the Autobot leader.

Optimus watched the video again and sure enough the images of Titan leaping out of the sea sure got him good. When he turned over before disappearing he saw where Seaspray zoomed in and was shocked to see the very faint Decepticon insignia on his underbelly.

"Have you heard from Bumblebee yet?" Optimus asked.

"No sir he is not answering his comm. as if he was out of range," Seaspray replied

"Well I know for a fact that Sam and Mikaela are with their friends on a vacation so they won't be back for a while, but that does not explain Bumblebee's absence for he failed to report in," Optimus said.

"Well I could do some scouting of where he was last located?" said Seaspray.

"Don't bother I've already assigned Hound to that task what I want from you is with some help to capture that Decepticon for questioning," he said

"Does Shockwave know about this?" asked Seaspray

"I've already informed him of the situation and he is sending someone to help me catch this one." Said Seaspray

"As long as this alliance lasts we can only hope to defeat Unicron before he destroys this planet," Optimus said.

"Then were shall we stand?" asked Seaspray and a map of the Pacific Ocean came into view.

"I think about here where you encountered our friend," Optimus said pointing to a part of the ocean just off of California.

"And what if the others retaliate?" Seaspray asked

"Let me and Shockwave deal with them," was the reply.

---PAKELE RESIDENCE---

Now to say that Starscream was stunned was a vast understatement. He was shocked beyond his CPU

Here he was in the very ship that he watched escape from Cybertron millions of years prior. As he walked around the hallways he remembered helping the Femmes and their sparkmates build this ship to help them protect their young for when Megatron came to claim them. As he walked the now deserted hallways and found that both humans and Transformers live in harmony with one another in the ship.

It was also at that spot that a very familiar scorpion made his presence known.

"SCORPONOK YOU HAVE BEEN IN MY ROOM AGAIN!" this time it was another girl as she raced after the scorpion who held in his mandibles what appears to be a wrench.

"Get back here!" the girl yelled as she raced after the metallic scorpion.

"Hold on a second Uncle Star," said Radon as she put her two clawed fingers to her mouth parts and let out a long whistle.

Scorponok stopped and ran in the direction that Radon called and stopped in front of the jet. Wagging his tail he dropped the wrench and gave them a look like a lost dog.

Picking him up Radon looked at him before huffing, "You need a bath! Have you been in the garbage again?" she asked and the scorpion gave a chirr and purred in excited contentment at Radon for being back.

"Scorponok!" said the girl as she came around the corner and spotted him in Radon's arms.

"Radon! Thank God you're here that sorry case of a mutt got into the garbage again and was in my room!" she yelled

"Don't worry Lori Scorponok here is going to get a much needed bath," Radon said and with that Scorponok's tail began to wag again.

"Um Radon why is his tail doing that?" Starscream asked

"Oh that he had some modifications when we repaired him and well we increased his intelligence. Unfortunately he has the intelligence of a dog and so decided to act like one," she said petting the scorpion as he chirred in happiness.

"Damn Scorponok you really need a bath!" Radon said putting him down and the scorpion drone ran around till he came up to Starscream.

"I am not touching you till you get a bath," he said and the scorpion leaped onto him and rubbed his head at Starscream who only looked disgusted.

"Alright Scorponok you can join me in a bath," said Titan who looked far happier as he picked up the drone and headed towards the washracks.

Scorponok was more then happy to have someone carry him again and made a purring noise.

As the two walked away Starscream turned to Radon.

"So where will I be staying?" he asked

"Oh lets see…Hey Lori where will the guests be staying?" she asked looking down at the human.

The human Lori looked up at Radon with a smile.

"They will be staying on the South side near the control room where the guests normally go," said Lori.

"Ok then," Radon said then thought about it.

"Hey that is near our rooms," said Skeeter making himself known on Radon's shoulder.

"How long have you been there?" she asked

"The whole time," he said smiling at her with his tiny red optics.

"Oh alright now lets show Uncle Star where his room is," Radon said

"Hey I want to come along too," Lori said and Radon picked her up and placed her on her other shoulder.

The made their way to the guest area and showed Starscream where his room is.

When he entered his room was like that of the other base spacious enough for him to be comfortable. As he set down on the recharge berth he noticed that the place may appear aged but it still had a home feel to it perfect for the femmes and sparklings to live in.

Speaking of femmes and sparklings,

"Is this what you had for me Moonshadow?" Starscream said as he looked towards the door.

"Is this my final gift from you?" he said again.

---LATER THAT EVENING---

"Um what are you two doing?" asked Bumblebee as he entered the training room.

Both Sonic and Stitch are together just finishing a practice round in the training room when the Autobot entered.

"We are just practicing for a bit before grandma gets home or else we are going to get it from her," Sonic said.

"Grandma? I've not seen any elderly people here except for Kamaka," Bumblebee replied.

"Dad did say that she went to Honolulu to see Aunty Linda about something," said Stitch as he went over the email that she sent him.

"So what are you doing now?" Bumblebee asked

The two looked at each other before smirking, "Wanna dance?" they asked.

---THE LIVING ROOM---

At the moment Barricade was busy with Frenzy reading information on Moloka'i and the other Hawaiian islands even about the law pertaining to Cybertronians.

_Hmm Moloka'i Nui A Hina meaning Moloka'i Beloved Child of Hina, or Moloka'i Pule O'o meaning Moloka'i of Powerful Prayer so many names for such an island. Yet I can't help but feel a sense of power here and I guess sanctuary from the war. I guess it has something to do with the atmosphere here with both sides working in harmony with each other._

His thoughts trailed over to Frenzy as his partner was reading also. He also looked over to where Scrappy and Titan with a now clean Scorponok was busy refueling with an energon cube. Music was blaring over the radio in the corner with a human boy named Kyouji busy doing something which from what Barricade could have guessed was homework.

He kept muttering to himself about wanting to shoot the teacher when Frenzy started laughing.

"What?" Barricade said looking at Frenzy.

"Found something interesting," he said cackling

"What?"

"PORN!" He said and started laughing like a madman.

The kids looked up from their meal and stared at them strangely.

"Um Uncle Frenzy did you just read 'Jokes or Us'?" asked Kyouji

"Moloka'i Nui A Hina!" he declared holding up his Mocha Momma."

TBC


	28. Free Titan

**DISCLAIMER: FOUND ON PREVIOUS CHAPTERS**

**A/n: hey Lendaras I like the way you did your journal on Kekoa's character goes to show that two brains think alike. The only corrections I have to make though is that Scrappy is actually a N93i (The same as the movie) and Skeeter is a Nextel I-580 if you want to know what type of devices the kids are refer to chapter 3 of this fic. **

**I finally figured out what Sonic is he is a JVC RM-SRCEZ38-A and Pursues if he was still alive would have been the Pathfinder or a Tacoma**

**By the way I got this chapter from the movie 'Free Willy'**

**THE LOST CHILDREN OF CYBERTRON**

**Chapter 28: Free Titan**

They stood on the boat with their nets waiting as the Pacific Ocean beat against their boat. The waves pounding against the vessel in its efforts to scare away the potential enemy from stealing its children.

Already they had the cage ready as others stood in smaller boats waiting for the right moment to strike. As the boats waited the wait was long since they don't know where their prey would end up.

Suddenly spouts could be seen from a distance as whales began to approach the vessel and the ships made themselves ready.

Titan was having the time of his life playing with the whales that he calls friends. Every year he would migrate with the Humpbacks back up towards Alaska or down to Hawaii. This was no exception as he raced his finned friends through the water.

A pregnant humpback having remembered him from when she was a calf called out to Titan and the prehistoric predator spun over to her. He does them a favor by picking off the parasites off their skin. Sometimes if the other kids were around they would help too.

The humpbacks of this pod enjoy being groomed of all their parasites. They even made a song for Titan to identify him. The soft hum was all that Titan needed to swim over and play.

The humpback gave its equivalent of a laugh at the sparkling knowing that Titan was only a baby by their standards.

Titan played with the pod some more before swimming off to play with a nearby pod of orcas.

---BACK ON THE SHIP---

The spouts could be seen from a distance now. His hydrophone picked up their signals from miles away and when he finally saw the form splashing on the waves his smile grew as he readied his men.

---TITAN---

His scanners screamed in warning as Titan gave a squeal to tell the pod to move away. He could pick up the nets from where he was and the whales took his word with their intelligence.

They swam away from Titan and the nets as the ichthyosaur moved in to do something about it.

As he raced towards them he will do anything to protect the pod that he calls his friends.

What he failed to realize is that the nets were merely a distraction. The real nets rushed up and caught him creating an energy field that had caught Titan by surprise.

His scream was enough to pierce human ears but not those of combined Autobot and Decepticon. They quickly pulled the energy net to the boat and held him down as he struggled. His cries of fear and outrage filled his vocal processors as he struggled.

Depthcharge held onto the net as he and Beachcomber struggled to bring the beast-bot in.

As they tried to pull him in Titan let out an audio piercing shriek that carried for miles.

----DECEPTIBOT HEADQUARTERS----

All activity stopped among the Deceptibots when Titan's cry reached their audios as many heads rose.

"That sounded like Titan," said Rodan as he stood up.

"That is Titan," said Radon as she ran towards the hanger.

The others followed as the Raptor took off down the runway followed by her brother.

Goliath ran towards the control room calling for Nanobite.

The four adult Transformers were confused as they haven't heard the cries ever. Even the humans seemed to suddenly disappear leaving the four of them confused as to what just happened.

----MEANWHILE----

Titan struggled to get free so he could transform but he was stuck in the energy nets just as he looked up he saw two Cybertronians haul him in.

"_Help!" _he shouted and screamed again.

"_Someone shut him up!" _yelled another voice and Titan screamed again.

He began to cry as he struggled through the net and the net's energy beams began to hurt him.

"Mommy! Daddy! Grandpa! Grandma! Goliath someone help me!" he yelled

It was Thunderblast that finally silenced Titan by injecting something into his coolant lines. The ichthyosaur was silenced as he fell into stasis his cries ceased.

"He sounds like a sparkling," complained Beachcomber

"That is because this one is a sparkling," said Thunderblast.

"How do you know?" asked Beachcomber as they dragged the sea monster back into the boat.

"Because my friend his cries are exactly like those of a sparkling and a Decepticon Sparkling at that," she said

"What about the two Autobots we found over by the Nemesis?" he asked

"I don't want to bother with them," she said

"What are we to do with this one then?" he asked

"Report to both Prime and Shockwave of course," she said.

---MEANWHILE---

"I can't find him!" said Radon as she circled the area where Titan's signal was last picked up.

As she circled she tried to call for him again and again but found nothing.

"What is going on?" asked Starscream as he up to her and circled with her.

"Titan has been taken Uncle Starscream," she said her voice was distressed.

Now this Starscream ran a full scan on the area and it is then that he noticed the whale leaping from the water.

"What is that?" he asked and Radon looked down just as the others caught up.

Cutting her engines and taking a nose dive she dove into the water transforming she let out a series of clicks and whistles. The whale approached and she recognized this one as a humpback and the one next to it an orca. Both of them Titan's friends since they were calves.

The humpback she knew was heavily pregnant and was nearing her birthing. She ran a hand over her belly and the whale shuddered before giving a sad note to its song.

"I know my friend," she said to it.

"What happened to Titan?" she asked and the whale the orca having heard human language before had something in its mouth.

He approached and Radon grabbed the object and found that it was a piece of a boat.

Running a scan her optics lit up with realization. Saying a thanks she shot up into the air again and hovered over the water.

"Radon what happened?" asked Rodan as he approached

"Titan has been taken by what appears to be other Cybertronians," Radon replied holding up the piece of metal for Starscream to examine.

"This is Cybertronian alloy and from the looks of it someone is leaking energon probably Titan," he said looking worried.

"Should we follow?" asked Radon

"Yeah Radon follow since you are a stealth fighter and have your cloaking up to maximum. Rodan you and I are to report back to base and find out who did this," he said holding up the armor piece.

With that everyone went their separate ways.

----HOOVER DAM----

It took sometime before they managed to transport their catch to Hoover Dam. Titan was leaking energon and they had to call in Ratchet to help them stabilize him. They also had to transport him to the Autobot headquarters since they have the better medical facilities. Being as Titan is a beast bot they had to treat him like an organic animal and thus had to keep his skin moist. Ratchet had to work overtime to repair the damage caused by the nets and then had a tank specially made for him to swim in.

As he watched the motionless figure of Titan take the occasional breath of air from his nostrils on his head he began to worry as he worked with his systems to keep them operational. He managed to get them in top order but what had him worried was Titan's age.

_A sparkling? Here? _

His mind was not in the calmest moods and the drug they had put in his fuel lines were made for adults.

_They were lucky that Thunderblast identified him immediately as a sparkling or else the drug could have killed him. Thank Primus that I had gotten to him in time,_

He managed to purge the Sparkling's systems of the drug but his CPU was still in stasis and it was too dangerous to revive him like he would do a normal mech. Such a young sparkling with that kind of treatment would surely kill it. As the beast bot slept Ratchet had no choice but to wait it out.

----DECEPTIBOT HEADQUARTERS----

"This is really bad," said Stitch as he and the others gathered around the table when Rodan told them the horrible news.

Goliath had arrived too late as he and Starscream were flying back to base.

As they approached there was a radio call from Kekoa.

"_What happened?_" he asked

"_Titan was taken by some older Cybertronians and Starscream thinks they might have gone back to the mainland," _was the reply.

"_Return to base immediately," _came a much more feminine voice.

"Yes ma'am," said the three Deceptibots as they flew back towards the cliffs of Molokai.

---DECEPTIBOT BASE----

When they landed an old woman with a very sour look on her face greeted them. She stood right beside the hologram of a femme bot and the femme bot in question did not look happy at all at this circumstance.

"Where is my grandson?" she said her voice dangerously low.

"He was taken by some older Transformers ma'am that is what Uncle Starscream said," said Rodan as he showed her the metal that they found.

Nanobite looked at it and growled, "This is Cybertronian alright and from the looks of it and the age you guessed right Lord Starscream," she said.

"Lord Starscream?" they looked at the seeker who gave a sheepish look.

"Yes, he is lord of the Decepticons now isn't he after all he is the true heir to the throne after Megatron," Nanobite said

"Now is not the time for pleasantries we must get Titan back at all costs. If he is found by the Autobots and the Decepticons who knows what would happen afterwards," he said

"I see," said Obun as she stared up at him with her dark onyx eyes.

Starscream backed away nervously at this human woman as she walked forward with her cane tapping the ground as she took careful calculated steps towards him. Being a soldier for so long helped him to recognize danger when it comes around. She screamed of danger and Starscream was weary.

"Come time grows short and I need to speak with Tom," said Obun as she walked away from Starscream towards the control room.

----AUTOBOT HEADQUARTERS-----

To say that former Sector Seven head Tom Banachek was not happy was an understatement. He was down right _furious _when he gotten the call from Obun and Linda about Titan going missing. He was lucky that he was at the Autobot headquarters right now and from the looks of it the patient in front of him in the medbay was just sleeping off the drug.

From what Ratchet told him both mech and man were very angry at this.

One: the mech was just a sparkling a baby by transformers standards

Two: the drug that they had given the sparkling was too strong for it thus Ratchet had to do a purge.

Three: the sparkling was roughly taken from its home so it was highly possible that the family unit would retaliate ferociously to get him back.

And last Ratchet was watching Banachek closely and the man was very angry that the mech was taken so roughly that Ratchet saw that it became personal.

"Tom?" he asked leaning down to the human and the man turned to him.

"Yes Ratchet?" he asked

"You are taking this personally why is that?" he asked

"What do you mean?" he asked

"I am watching you Tom I saw the way you reacted to the capture when we watched it on Teletran 1. It was as if you knew that sparkling? Is it true?" he asked

Tom looked up at Ratchet, "Do you want to know the honest truth?" he asked

"We all do," said Hook as he and the Constructicons came up to him having overheard the conversation along with the other medical staff.

"Alright but close the door and lock it I don't want anyone hearing," he said and they did just that.

"Hold on a sec let me sweep the area," said Wheeljack as he did a scan of the area.

"Alright no bugs, casseticons, or listening devices," he said and checked for monitors as well and found none.

"There would be pit to pay if there was any such things in my medical bay," Ratchet growled.

He then offered his hand to Tom who climbed on and was lifted to the table where everyone could get a good eye view of him and the tank that contained Titan.

"Alright human spill!" this was said by Red Alert.

"Alright, alright I know this sparkling his name is Titan and he is not a Decepticon he is a Deceptibot." He said

"Deceptibot?" asked Scrapper

"A combination of Autobot and Decepticon that is what their faction is called. That is what they call themselves because their motto is 'Till all are One," Tom said

"That is the code of Primus!" said Wheeljack.

"The Transformer god?" asked Tom

"Yeah but getting to the point," said Hook.

"Well there are a total of ten sparklings from both sides but one was killed by sector seven years ago as a mistake on our parts. I had no idea Simmons was going to do this and when I found out about it, it was too late to stop them. So when the Allspark created that Nokia phone months ago I did not want to see it totally destroyed when Simmons pushed that button. He wanted to have it permanently dismantled but I managed to ship the body to the Deceptibots for safe keeping and it turns out they repaired him.

He is now known as Scrappy and his happy among them. They are nothing but sparklings having been taken in by a human family years ago and nurtured till now. The State of Hawaii is where they reside and there is an international law that makes it illegal for any government to intervene with them and use them for any experiments.

Now when Titan was captured he was the only beastbot in the group and being as his body is partially organic I can see why Ratchet insists on letting him heal on his own. But the fact remains that Titan is still a sparkling in your case and a child who needs his family. The others will not be pleased with this especially their human guardians." Tom finished.

"What will their human guardians do?" asked First Aid

"It is the matriarch you have to worry about she is the one who can kill a Transformer with her bare hands," Tom replied.

"How?" asked Wheeljack

"That I don't know since I am not a direct member of the family just a friend," Tom replied.

"What others are there for I can hear a hesitation in your voice Tom," this time it was Long Haul that asked.

"Well there is also the four adult guardians to deal with," he said

"Adult as it fully grown Transformers?" Ratchet asked

"Yeah, so far as I know it is Bumblebee…"

"Hold up _Bumblebee?!" _Wheeljack replied

"Yeah he found out on mistake about them and has taken to being their guardian along with Sam, Mikaela and their friend Miles. That is why they are in Hawaii right now to be introduced to the Matriarch," Tom replied back

"Then why hasn't Bumblebee reported to Optimus all this time?" asked First Aid

"Because to breach that sort of trust could be disastrous you know that amongst any culture," said Mixmaster sounding giddy.

"Anyways before we have anymore interruptions shall we go on?" Hook glared at his fellow Decepticons.

Tom cleared his throat before he continued.

"Well before Bumblebee there was Barricade," said Tom

"'Cade is still alive!" said Scrapper and that earned two dents from both Ratchet and Hook.

"Sorry," he mumbled

"Now then before they came to the mainland there was Frenzy who was the first to be brought back from the dead by their medic. Their medic is in fact a human who has a natural pension for doing the impossible. She repaired Frenzy and Scorponok and now they reside on the island also.

Scorponok had been upgraded in his CPU so he has the intelligence of a common dog and knows basic commands and can think for himself. Frenzy's vocal processor has been repaired so he no longer stutters and has also been up graded with Barricade. The last member is Starscream as you all know…"

There was a hiss from amongst the Decepticons.

"Lord Starscream lives!" they said excitedly as they seemed happy.

"Um I don't get it," Tom said

"Starscream is the heir to the throne after Megatron and when we found out that Galvatron took over the Decepticons. Now that we know the truth we want Starscream the lead us back to redemption," replied Mixmaster.

"We Decepticons have lived in shame for too long doing things that we had no control over lest we feared death by Megatron or excuse me _Galvatron_," Hook said

"I remember a time when Megatron himself appointed Starscream to be the heir since he proved himself worthy to him. And since he could not father any sparklings himself he had to find someone worthy of the throne instead of giving it to someone who was only interested in politics." Said Mixmaster.

"I see so Starscream is actually the next in line to be lord of the Decepticons?" asked Tom

"Yes, that is why the Decepticons are desperate to find him," replied Hook

"Well now that we know Starscream is with these 'Deceptibots' how are we going to get him back here?" he asked.

"We don't he has to return on his own," said Tom

"So if Starscream wants to return all he has to do is decide to return?" asked Hook

"Yes, but right now I have a feeling that the matriarch wants all four of them for something," Tom said

"What?" asked Ratchet

"I don't know," Tom said

----MEANWHILE----

Radon flew over the Nevada mountains again on Titan's trail having followed his emergency beacon that they had specially placed in his and all the Deceptibots bodies. The frequency for that is something that not even Autobots and Decepticons could think of. Using Whale Song to find each other Titan's signal proved to be very weak meaning that he was either too far away or underground.

As she followed the signal to its strongest point she kept her stealth mode to the highest she could get it. Sometimes it helps to be a stealth fighter. As she neared one particular mountain she relayed the signal to the others where her current position is. Transforming she opened her arms like wings and floated in place. Like a falcon circling for prey she spotted the base and the Autobots in vehicle mode guarding the entrance with their human companions.

As she watched she remained where the sun blocked her view from any scanners as she hovered there observing. She relayed the image towards headquarters as she flew around the mountain searching for any more entrances. She found several some on water and some in the air.

The mountain itself was connected to the Colorado river so she guessed any water based transformer would have an exit and because of this there is also a launch pad made for the aerial units.

As luck would have it she was higher then the sensors so that kept her up good. That is until she spotted two jets heading her way.

Transforming she turned tail and flew back in the direction of home to think of a way to break Titan out of this mess.

TBC

**Sorry I took forever to write this but I had to fly to Molokai to attend my grandfather's funeral this past weekend so here it is the next two chapters of the lost children of Cybertron. **


	29. The Assembled Army

**THE LOST CHILDREN OF CYBERTRON**

**Chapter 29: The Assembled Army**

Galvatron watched as his fellow Unicronians gathered to their master. The proud planet size Transformer awaited his children as they gathered and paid tribute to him.

As the ships in orbit stopped they all paid tribute to Unicron. Galvatron stood at attention atop his battle ship.

"_My Brothers and Sisters!" _he called towards the other ships.

"_As you all know so well our lord Unicron has blessed us with the opportunity to destroy the Cybertronians once and for all!" _he said and the loud cheer erupted from the different holograms of different generals with unknown names cheered at him.

"_Our lord grows hungry with the need to feed on a new planet one rich with life," _they all cheered again

"_He hungers for destruction of our enemies, to feel the energon flow from their fuel lines and the life force of their sparks cascading down his throat," _again the assembled cheered.

"_Now my brothers and sisters we will find the way and destroy it. Our enemies don't stand a chance against our power," _With this the assembled group began to cheer as Galvatron stood up.

"_Now we move to the planet called Earth and the Destruction of the last piece of Primus_!" hecalled and the assembled before him cheered.

The battle ships began to move as each entered Unicron's orbit and more still came from other galaxies. Each bore the disguise of the Decepticon symbol at first but then that quickly changed to one of their own. The Unicronians moved towards the jump point and as they moved a massive form began to move as well. It opened it's great maw to allow its children to enter and quickly closed it up. Taking its time the great planet known as Unicron began to move in the direction of the planet called…

Earth

----AUTOBOT HEADQUARTERS-----

"The Unicron Army is on the move again Optimus sir," said Airazor as she typed in a few keys.

"At what quadrant are they originated from?" Optimus asked

"They are originating from the Omega Quadrant sir near Minos in the Charr system," Airazor replied as she monitored the Unicronians progress.

"That's all the way on the other side of our galaxy," said Jetfire as he stood next to Optimus.

"Exactly they are gathering their forces and so are we. We need every available Cybertronian here and with us for when we fight this long battle." Optimus said

"Already more and more Cybertronians and Transformers are answering the call to arms as they come to this planet and still more are coming. Even if we have all the survivors of our home planet and others here there will not be enough to fight off the Unicronians." Airazor replied,

"I know even with all the fire power we got I fear that this is a battle that we are going to lose." Optimus said

----MEDICAL BAY-----

Slowly red eyes opened up to the watery tank and the bright lights of the medical bay.

"Titan? Titan are you alright?" asked a familiar voice.

Titan turned his head slightly and saw the figure of Tom Banachek standing over him with his feet in the water. It was strange to see the normally composed man in his business suit wearing a pair of shorts and a shirt. He was sitting currently on the edge of the tank where Titan was being held.

Titan looked scared as he surveyed his surroundings and Tom could feel it.

"It's alright Titan they are not going to hurt you," he said gently.

Titan looked up at the man before sobbing. He wanted nothing more then to cry on Banachek's shoulders but his size would not help so he settled for him holding his head.

He let out a sad moan as he was being comforted.

----MEANWHILE----

Four figures warped onto the Cliffside their dark colors hidden by clouds that hung overhead. As the last rays of the setting sun touched the sky they waited. Two pairs of glowing blue optics and one tiny pair of red optics stood.

Kekoa stood above on Rodan's shoulders observing the base from a distance.

"Alright you heard the plan we sneak in get to Titan and sneak out got it?" he said to the other two.

"Got it!" they said

"Alright Skeeter you know what to do once we get in right?" he said

The Nextel phone reared his head from his pocket and gave a claws up. Kekoa then turned to Zenith and the other Deceptibot nodded his head.

"Alright you know the plan Rodan will cause a distraction while Zenith and I head towards the base. When we get there you will launch both myself and Skeeter into the vent that Uncle Tom showed us," Kekoa said.

FLASHBACK

"_Hi Grandma how is Honolulu?" Kekoa asked_

_Kekoa was standing in front of the view screen in the main communications room with Nanobite right behind him. The look that Obun was wearing was not something the Kekoa wish to repeat personally. _

"_I was informed by Tom that Titan has been taken from us," Obun said straight to the point as always. _

"_Um…yes that is true grandma," Kekoa said not liking where this is going. _

"_I want you to assemble a small infiltration group to bring him back to me is that understood?" Obun said_

"_Yes grandmother," Kekoa replied_

"_If his health is by any means compromised for him to be transported I want you to report it to me immediately and I can see what I can do about it through Tom is that understood?" she said. _

"_Understood grandma," he said nodding _

"_Should I take Kyouji with me?" Kekoa asked_

"_No I want Kyouji to prepare the guardians for when I arrive," she replied_

"_Alright then I will pass the message," Kekoa replied. _

END FLASHBACK

Kekoa did pass on the message to Kyouji and his cousin was to start preparing the guardians for when their grandmother was to arrive. They did not know when but they were ready for when Obun chose her next students she tests them first. If they are already family members she just trains them but outside she likes to test her students or her potential students first.

As Kekoa stood in his ninja gi he waited till the last light of the setting sun finally vanished from the sky.

Slowly he and Zenith made their way down while Rodan took to the skies. Rodan was to be the distraction while Zenith snuck Kekoa and Skeeter into the Autobots Headquarters.

----MEANWHILE-----

Ratchet had just returned from checking up on the more severely injured of the refugees that came in with the Nemesis. As he walked towards the tank that contained the sparkling he was surprised to find Tom Banachek in shorts observing Titan. The sparkling was allowing the human to hold his monstrous head. Rows of razor sharp teeth like those of a whale stuck out from his upper jaw but were very gentle as Tom caressed his head.

"How is he?" Ratchet asked softly as he approached (he is not always a grouch peoples)

"He is still scared and wants to go home," said Tom

"His vitals are improving slowly but I don't know how long he can stay with the effects the drugs had on him. It was stupid for Optimus to order his capture in the first place," Ratchet said.

"I know and I know also that the Deceptibots are not going to be happy about this. In fact I can almost guarantee that they are coming," Tom said

"Are you sure?" Ratchet asked

"Yes, I am sure they are coming and they are going to be angry," Tom said.

----CONTROL ROOM-----

Jetfire and Evac stood in the control room observing the videos they had gotten from the sparkling's capture. As they watched they also had on another monitor the assembled Unicronian Army making their way towards Earth.

It was then that the alarms started to go off.

Quickly typing away at the keyboard Evac was the one who saw the image in the sky.

"Primus! Its that Autobot again and he is attacking the guards!" he said

"Quick call security and get someone out there to stop him!" Jetfire yelled

unknown to them however it was only a distraction.

----OUTSIDE----

Zenith waited till Rodan began dropping stink bombs on the guards before he snuck in from another part of the rock formation. He hid away from the sensors and cameras so they didn't know that he was there. Using the skills he learned in ninjitsu he climbed the rock face silently and threw in Kekoa and Skeeter. When he did his job he silently slipped away.

----IN THE AIR----

Already the air force of the Autobot army gathered to chase off Rodan but the Eagle proved to be faster then the jets that chased it. He did a flip and shot towards the Aerial bots again and corkscrew his way past them.

Transforming he flapped his arms like wings and rose above them.

"_Rodan they are in," _Zenith spoke to him in Hawaiian and the Eagle smirked.

Silverbolt turned towards him and shot upwards just as Rodan did a stoop.

He plunged past him and transformed just before hitting the ground and sped away leaving a sonic boom and a dust cloud in his wake.

----CONTROL ROOM----

Jetfire was baffled as the jet suddenly just up and left until he caught sight of something slithering in the shadows. Upon closer examination of the object leaving he suddenly realized that the attack was a distraction.

Turning on his comlink he signaled the alert.

"_Attention all Autobots we have a security breech in sector 4..5..8; I repeat we have a security breech in sector 4..5..8 I need all available personnel ready for action immediately!" _he said

"_This is Prowl, on my way,"_ the signal was silent as Jetfire and the Aerial bots made their way back to the hanger.

----AUTOBOT MEDBAY----

"I guess that would be them right?" Hook said

"Yep that would be them," Tom replied

"I guess they have come for Titan," replied Ratchet.

"But Titan is in no condition to be moved till the drug is worn off!" said Red Alert and First Aid agreed with him.

"That won't stop them," Tom said

"I just wish we can reason with them when they come," Ratchet said.

----IN THE VENTS----

Kekoa made his way down the ventilation shaft his ninja training came in handy. Skeeter lit the way with his optics as they went down one way and the other to avoid detection. Finding the vent he was looking for he quickly snuck down the vent and around the corner. It was rather warm being that it was winter in the mainland so Kekoa crept forwards making sure to go as smoothly over the vents as possible.

He stopped when he saw or smelt ozone and knew that the next shaft contained security lasers.

"Skeeter!" he whispered

The Nextel phone leapt out of his pocket and slowly skittered down towards the lasers and took them out one by one. When the room no longer smelled of Ozone Kekoa followed the trail till he saw something that made his mind freeze.

Skeeter crept up to him and he too gasped at the sight.

Below them was a body of a silver Autobot one that was clearly the shape of a rather sleek car had he not been dead. Kekoa then decided that this was the point of entry and undid the screws holding the vent up. Quickly as he could he slid down the hold into the bay.

Quiet as a cat Kekoa landed with Skeeter in his hand.

"Are there anyone else here?" he whispered and Skeeter scanned the area.

"Yeah I guess this is the medbay for there are many both 'con and 'bot and they are all injured one way or the other." Skeeter replied.

Kekoa nodded as he flipped over the body and found himself falling a good ten feet before hitting the floor on all fours. Searching the room he found it empty as he ran as fast and as quietly as he could towards the door. As he entered he could see Ratchet talking to Tom with the Alarms going off around them. As he listened it seems as if the Medical Staff is not pleased that Titan is in the tank neither.

"I am telling you that you are making a big mistake Optimus when word gets out at what you and Shockwave have done then you will face International Retribution," that was the voice of John Keller the Secretary of Defense.

To Kekoa he did not sound pleased.

"I understand Mr. Keller but how are we supposed to know that these sparklings are protected by international law?" asked Ironhide.

"You were briefed by the President about it a while back but I don't understand why you went against his word and captured this young mech?" Keller asked

"Because we thought he might be a Unicronian Spy, Mr. Secretary," replied another voice.

"Well you can guarantee that the United Nations will not be pleased by this nor will the Hawaiian Government once they find out about this." Keller said

"I understand Secretary and Ratchet and his team are doing the best they can to make sure the young mech…"

"Titan," said a soft hoarse voice

"Excuse me?" asked Hook as he turned to the young Decepticon

"My designation is Titan," said the raspy voice.

Kekoa recorded this until he felt the footfalls of something approaching. He turned his head slowly to see the form of another Autobot this one yellow and really shinny beyond compare.

"What the hell is up with shinny there," Whispered Skeeter,

"Hey what are you doing here?" he just about yelled.

Kekoa leaped into action just as the mech reached down to grab him and jumped onto his arm. He ran up his arm and rammed a fist right into the bot's optic. The clear alloy that made up the optic lens shattered and the Autobot screamed in agony as Kekoa delivered an devastating blow to his face.

Falling the Autobot tried to grab onto something but Kekoa leaped over him doing a front flip. He once again landed on all fours and ran with Skeeter still in his hand. The little bot recorded everything and transmitted it towards home and to Obun.

Using every ounce of training he did he knew that pulling out his two swords would do nothing for him so he just ran. He could feel the pounding feet of many Autobots and the few Decepticons that remained at the base after him. Some began to fire blasters and that is when Kekoa used his wakizashi (Ninja swords) to reflect back the blasters rays.

Skeeter held on as Kekoa transferred him to his pocket and headed back towards the medbay.

"ATTENTION ALL PERSONEL WE HAVE AN INTRUDER ALERT, INTRUDER ALERT IN THE MEDICAL BAY REQUIRE ASSISTENCE IMMEDIATELY!" the alarm continued to blare.

Kekoa continued to run until something yellow came at him again and this time he knew it was the same bot as last time. But this time the bot had company a red bot nearly identical to him stood there ready. Kekoa leaped when that bot opened fire.

"Watch out Side's this human is dangerous," the yellow one yelled to the red.

Kekoa did not hesitate he took Skeeter out of his pocket and threw the cell phone at the Autobot and transforming Skeeter took out the other optic.

The yellow one screamed, 'MY FACE!" as he went down again having been put offline by Skeeter while Kekoa went for the red one.

Skeeter leaped from the yellow one to the red where Kekoa just offlined him and entered the medbay.

Running as fast as he could he entered the bay to find Ratchet and the medical staff waiting for him.

Red Alert was the one who locked the door to keep the others out of the medbay. They all turned to Kekoa who held a fighting stance ready to attack.

"Very clever young one not many can take out a transformer like Sunstreaker and lived to tell the tale," Ratchet said amused as he cleaned a wrench.

Kekoa did not say a word as he took a look at all the medical staff.

"Don't worry we are not going to report you nor attack you for you are simply here to see the patient he is in the holding tank there," he said and Kekoa leaped onto the rim of the tank and observed Titan.

"What happened to him!" he demanded turning to Ratchet

"Those idiots gave him a powerful knock out drug that was suppose to be powerful enough for mechs of our size and age not sparklings like him. Because of that we had to pump out his energon feeds and cleanse them enough of the drug to be pumped back into his system. Even then it was too late some of the drug has gotten into his systems and so we are right now placed him in a high oxygen tank to allow him to recover. I would not advise moving him right now for he is not well enough to move and to move him will offline him permanently." Hook said speaking for Ratchet.

Skeeter skittered out from Kekoa's pocket and went up to where Tom was sitting with Titan's head in his lap.

He gently put his claw on the beast-bot's head and stroked gently. Titan let out a low whine as if he was in pain.

"Skeeter?" he said

"Yeah bro…its me," Skeeter said trying not to cry as he saw the state that Titan was in.

"Skeeter who is with you?" Titan asked

"Kekoa," Skeeter replied

"I wanna go home," Titan said

"I know buddy we all want you home but they said that you are very sick and can't leave till you are better," Skeeter replied.

"I wanna go home," Titan replied

"I know," he said

Kekoa chose that moment to come towards them, "Hey buddy," he said stroking Titan's beak.

Titan turned his dolphin-like head towards Kekoa and gave a soft whine.

"I feel sick," he said

"I know you do buddy, but we can't do anything about it right now till you are better," Kekoa replied.

"I wanna go home!" Titan said

"I know," Kekoa replied

"_Kekoa, Skeeter report!"_ a voice said from Skeeter's speakers.

"Skeeter put grandma on the line," Kekoa replied and Skeeter did so.

When this happened Ratchet was outside yelling at the other Autobots to stand down while they are in the medical bay. The Autobots and few Decepticons slowly walk in weapons at ready until Ratchet, Hook and the medical team's weapons were drawn on them for disturbing patients that they put their weapons away.

It was then that Optimus Prime walked in along with Shockwave into the base. Secretary Keller sat on Shockwave's shoulder.

Kekoa turned to seem them enter.

"Grandma, Titan is really sick they drugged him with some sort of drug meant for soldiers not children and so the medical team here is trying to flush it out," Kekoa said over the speaker phone.

"_Who is in charge of the Medical Team?" _was the reply

"Um I did not get your names?" Kekoa said

"My designation is Ratchet and his designation is Hook," Ratchet replied.

"Their names are Ratchet and Hook," Kekoa replied

"_Skeeter activate the hologram,"_ she said and Skeeter quickly did so after doing an impression of R2D2.

Kekoa smacked the little phone behind the head as he gave a glare before the image of Obun was shown.

----RATCHET'S POINT OF VIEW----

Now to anyone not seeing a disfigured organic was quickly stunned by the sight that greeted me. The human that stood before me in holographic form was in terms hideous. She was clearly missing a leg and wore a huge scar down her left side of her face. Her wrinkles told me of her age at being very ancient by human standards.

I had expected the femme to be quiet gentle but the voice that came from this femme was far from gentle.

"_Are you the ones treating my grandson?_" her voice was powerful and it held a hidden danger that not many mechs or femmes would realize till I heard it.

"I am one of them Chief Medical Officer Ratchet," I said stepping up to where her optics or eyes could see me.

"_What is the diagnostic of my grandson's condition," _she said but I could hear the underlining tone in her voice and told the truth.

"We are still cleaning out his systems as we speak and purging the drug from his circuitry that should take more then a few days a week or two at most," I replied.

"_And who ordered the capture of my child? I demand to know the answer now for the Pakele Family is not pleased to find one of our own in such as state of distress," _she growled and if I were human I would have gulped.

"They mistaken him for a Unicronian spy ma'am and have captured him not knowing he was a sparkling," I replied that that was the truth that I was told.

The femme's eyes turned to me and I could feel the white hot anger radiating off of her even in holographic form. I had learned a long time ago that to anger a femme is the biggest mistake anyone can do even when they have sparklings or younglings. Femmes by nature are very protective of their young ones and will even die for them should the need rise. This femme as old as she is, is by no means an exception. She is clearly angry that we had taken one of her sparklings and by Primus she is going to make us pay for it.

"_A Unicronian spy? Titan? HA! He would rather play with the dolphins then become a killer," _was the reply from the old femme.

"_How long does he have in your tank? A few weeks perhaps?"_ she said

"Now listen here Ma'am," Optimus said coming into the light.

_Bad move Optimus_ I thought knowing how to handle femmes.

"_You were the one who gave the order to capture my grandson!" _now the femme's anger was fully rekindled.

"It was a simple mistake…" Optimus began.

"_A mistake that you should have avoided since you knew what they were," _the femme growled low in her throat and I found myself wishing for some high grade right now.

Thank Primus Shockwave kept quiet as the acting Lord of the Decepticons stood there observing with Soundwave beside him.

"_Now before we were interrupted what is the status of my grandson and how soon can he come home?" _the femme said turning her attention back to me.

"Around one or two earth weeks," I said meekly rarely have I felt afraid of any one but this human after what I've seen the other one do the Sunstreaker I can only imagine what this old Femme can do to me.

"_I want one of my medics to check him out and report to me if his condition improves or not and I want a thorough report," _the old femme said.

"Understood," I replied.

-----3RD PERSON POINT OF VIEW-----

Ratchet was now absolutely terrified after making his report and even though he and Hook were angry that the human femme had suggested that he knew that deep down in his spark that he would have done the same thing. Hook looked the same as his red optics shown in the direction of the hologram.

"_I will send her over in three days time I expect my grandson to be kept alive till then as I will be arriving myself to make sure that my grandson is treated fairly," _with that the hologram disappeared and they all stared at Kekoa.

Skeeter leaped back up into his hand and transformed back into a cell phone. Looking nervously around he noted that they gave him a wide berth as he walked out.

When he neared the entrance Zenith was already waiting for him as he opened his passenger doors to him. Looking back Kekoa could only stare at the looks that everyone gave as he entered the warp gate back to headquarters.

TBC


	30. The Matriarch

**THE LOST CHILDREN OF CYBERTRON**

**A/n: This gets a little funny 'Cade and 'Bee will be fighting quite a bit now that they are not on the Hitachi residence anymore. **

**Chapter 30: The Matriarch **

Optimus Prime was nervous and with good reason. After Obun's threat he now stood tall but shaking on the inside at the disfigured old woman that stood before him. Obun was dressed like any other elderly woman but held a confidence that was not normally found in old folks. This old woman screamed danger and danger was all Optimus was getting for the woman was fuming a white hot fire from her mouth.

"How dare you take my grandson and force him to live in a tank!" she said her voice a low raspy growl.

"I leave for just a bit and find out that my grandson was taken and then…and then fed a drug that could have killed him if it hadn't been for your medical staff," she said. She turned to him her silvery white hair and dark eyes made her look like a demon. Optimus was sure that the woman would rip out his optics and his spark just like that other human did three days prior.

"As you can see Lady Obun we mistook him for a Unicronian soldier…" Optimus began

"Don't give me that bullshit from the pit!" Obun growled back her anger clear as day.

"You knew because the President informed you about us and yet you ignored international law and captured my grandson," Obun argued

"He did not tell us about any international law stating that the children were under any protection," Optimus said

"Well then I will tell you now, anyone who captures, harasses or causes harm to any of my grandchildren will face punishment according to that country in the highest degree. These children to them are international treasures they are something that everyone here on earth has kept as a secret from the general public except for the population of the Hawaiian Islands. And since Hawaii is an international port of call then the children are too treated under the same international protection as any creature there. You have violated that law Optimus Prime and as such I am willing to let it pass because of your ignorance and your incompetence," Obun said growling yet again.

"Surely we can work something out," he said

"Oh we already did," Obun said

"What do you mean?" Optimus asked

"You gave me your scout," she said smirking

"What? What did you do to Bumblebee?" Optimus demanded

"He is the last youngling of your race or so you thought correct?" she said

"Yes," Optimus said

"Then he will stay with us till I deem fit to release him back into your hands," Obun replied

"He is a youngling not a sparkling and has been fighting this war as a soldier before you were born," Optimus said now getting angry.

"Do not test me Matrix barer!" Obun said turning to him

"I have him because he came to me of his own free will and he will learn our ways along with your human companions. Oh don't give me that look," she said looking at Prime with as much malice as one could bear.

Optimus was stunned, "Sam, Mikaela?" he said

"And their human friend Miles will be staying with us for the duration of the winter vacation and shall be sent home. However your scout will remain there for training," Obun said.

"Training?" Optimus asked

"It came to my attention that your soldiers had a rather difficult time defeating this enemy when that ship the Nemesis crashed into the planet?" Obun said now she started to look amused.

"Yes…." Optimus replied.

"It took two of my grandchildren to defeat six scouts when your entire aerial command could not do likewise," Obun replied

"Well…"

"Don't well me! A dark menace is coming and I will do something useful about it!" Obun said shouting at the Autobot leader.

Prime cringed as the woman turned her back to him and began to march out of the office with her cane tapping the ground.

Before she completely left she turned to him once more.

"You will see your scout and the Infiltrator when the time comes until then he is my student…May the Force Be with You, Till All Are One," she said and walked out.

Optimus just stared after her until her last words came to him.

_You will see your Scout and Infiltrator when the time comes,"_ Prime's optics went wide as he went to the comm. unit but found that the signal was jammed.

----AUTOBOT MEDBAY----

Alex just finished her examination of Titan and turned to Ratchet.

"So far you done a good job of purging his system of the drug thanks," she said

"Not to mention it human it seems you have some skills in the medical field yourself," Ratchet replied

"I know I can't move him from the tank like you said but I can ask you to put some caffeine in there like maybe mix it with his energon to give it a boost to speed up his systems. The drug managed to get into his circuitry and thankfully you managed to prevent further damage. Because the systems are moving too sluggish for my tastes the caffeine should help speed it back up to normal levels." Alex said as she downloaded the prescription to Ratchet and the medical team.

Even though Ratchet does not like others who are idiots in the medical field this human besides Mikaela proved to be someone he was willing to apprentice. Though Alex shows more a specialty towards sparklings then anything. So Ratchet will have to go with what she says.

It was then the medbay doors opened and Obun stepped in.

"Grandma," Alex said

"We are leaving child and we are taking the infiltrator with us," Obun said

"Infiltrator?" Alex asked

Ratchet was confused too till he noticed that she was looking at a pile under the cloth.

_JAZZ!_

"Why are we taking the infiltrator grandma?" asked Alex

"We need another Autobot adult to even out the dead. So far we have one we need more then one for another perspective and three Decepticons is too much. We need another Autobot to even it out. The five guardians of Earth the future of Cybertron will be reborn again," Obun smiled at her with her missing teeth.

Ratchet shuttered at the sight.

"Why would you need the body of a dead Autobot?" Hook asked finally finishing the repairs on Sunstreaker.

"Because we want someone whose mind is not clouded by hate. And death has a way of cleansing that mind of such hate. Even though the Autobots and Decepticons have formed an alliance there is still hatred amongst the ranks. Now if it starts with five then the power of peace can spread to others as well," she said holding her staff.

It was then that Prowl burst into the door with an armed guard all aiming blasters at Obun. The old woman turned around and smiled deviously at them.

"What are you going to do with those boys shoot me?" she asked

"If by means necessary then yes we will shoot," Prowl said

"I want to see you try to stop me, I am taking the body and my granddaughter with me back home. In exchange you can take care of my grandson till he is well. Until then boys I will take my leave with my granddaughter and the body," she said.

"I said halt!" Prowl said and it was then that Obun leaped into the air and delivered a kick right at that barrel of his blaster and shattered it with a single hit of her hand.

When she landed on her single leg and cane she turned to the stunned security officer.

"Don't toy with me boy for I know a few tricks up my sleeve," she said.

----SOMETIME LATER----

Optimus Prime walked into the medical bay observing the repairs going on in there. What shocked him the most was the sight of Prowl being replicated with a replacement arm.

"What happened?" Prime asked

"The old human is what happened," said Ratchet as he finished.

Prowl moved his arm to get a better feel of it.

"Where is Jazz?" he asked looking for the body in the back of the medbay.

"Gone, the old human took him with her back to her headquarters," replied Mixmaster as he finished with the formula that Alex had prescribed to them and slowly took Titan out of his tank and fed him the low grade energon.

The weak sparkling took it without complaint as he gulped it down. Titan coughed at first but then drank greedily as Mixmaster offered the cube to him. When he was done he then placed Titan back into the tank and his harness to let the little one recharge.

Titan being very tired from the drug went back into recharge without complaint. As Mixmaster got up he checked his vitals to make sure that the sparkling was not in any danger at all. When he was satisfied he walked away out of the Medbay towards the main hanger and then to the Decepticon base.

----DECEPTIBOT HEADQUARTERS HAWAII-----

"Was it really necessary grandma to take this corpse with us?" Alex asked

"Yes, his spark is strong Alex all it needs is a little faith and some summoning power to bring the spark back to the body. I sense a strong spirited mech here and I believe that he will help balance the odds against us," Obun said.

"Well you sure as hell pissed off the Autobots by stealing the body of one of their prized lieutenants," Alex replied

"Well that is tough luck for them after all what's done is done and we have little time to waste," she said and Alex bowed.

"Then I will get started in the morning," she said as she walked to her cabinet to put away her tools.

----THE REC ROOM----

While Alex and Obun were discussing what to do with the body in the med bay Barricade and Bumblebee were having a rather heated discussion.

"Care to say that again Deceptipunk!" Bumblebee yelled and Barricade held up his fist.

"I said bug breath that you're far too ugly for any femme to go chasing after especially not some really flashy one like Dice!" Barricade said and that earned a fist to the face from Bumblebee and both tackled each other to the ground and started to roll around.

The Deceptibots with their human friends and Starscream stood by and as Starscream went to split the fighting mechs from destroying the place it was the loud shout that broke the fight.

"ENOUGH!"

Both Mechs looked rather embarrassed as they turned to face the elderly human woman that gave them the coldest glare that could freeze Megatron over a hundred fold.

Starscream drew back while holding Scorponok from pouncing into the fight.

"You do not fight in my living room understood!" she said and both mechs nodded.

"If you want to fight you will fight in the training room now go!" she said and it was then that Barricade normally well behaved bent into her face.

"You don't tell me what to do human!" he said and that was when Starscream noticed the Deceptibots back away in fear.

Turning towards the old human he was surprised to hear Barricade yelp as the human grabbed his claw and yanked with surprising strength. The mech fell face first into the ground and the old human then pointed her staff at him.

"Now listen to me carefully you," she growled and the mech if he were human would have gulped.

"You do not come into my house and trash it with your childish fights. The same rules apply here as they do in the Hitachi residence no fighting will be allowed here unless they are in the training room which is built to withstand such brawls is that understood?" she said and Barricade found himself nodding.

"Good for that both you and the yellow one will clean this room up." She said indicating the mess on the ground that was caused by the mechs.

"As for you two," she said to Starscream and Frenzy who poked his head from behind Starscream's wing.

"You both will clean the hanger floors but I will show you how I want you to scrub the floor," she said pointing towards the door.

At first Starscream thought it was not fair that he had to clean with Frenzy after all they stayed out of that squabble as he got the cleaning supplies and headed towards the hanger.

When he got there the hanger was filthy as if it had not been cleaned in months.

It was there that Starscream saw Goliath and the twins.

"Hey uncle Star, uncle Frenzy," they said and both greeted the sparklings.

"Hey what's with the bucket?" asked Frenzy

"This is our daily chore cleaning the hanger and since we were not here for quite sometime the hanger looks like crap," said Rodan as he reached into the bucket and grabbed a scrubber full of suds.

"Yea there is a certain way grandma wants you to scrub the floor." Said Radon as she began to scrub.

"Here let me show you," replied her twin as he did a circular motion with one hand and repeated it the opposite way with the other.

"Why would she do that?" asked Frenzy.

"Because that is how the Japanese did it back in the day and it is really effective when scrubbing those hard to reach spots," Goliath finally chirped in.

Starscream then began to slowly scrub the way the sparklings showed him and from rooftop to floor they scrubbed.

-----MEANWHILE-----

"This is all your fault!" yelled Bumblebee

"My fault how is it my fault Autobrat!" Barricade yelled back at Bumblebee

"You just had to call me gay didn't you?" Bumblebee yelled back as he placed the last of the furniture where it belonged.

"What that is what you are," Barricade said

"I do not like other guys!" Bumblebee yelled

"I did not mean that kind of gay dumb bot!" Barricade said

"Yes you did!"

"Did not!"

"Enough!" yelled a voice and both turned to find Kamaka standing there with his cane out.

"You will cease this arguing at once!" he said as he walked in.

Both Bumblebee and Barricade stared at the old human and backed off not knowing if he is just as dangerous as Obun. The two looked at each other and began to make their way towards the training room.

When they got there both of them immediately started to brawl. It started with Bumblebee's fist meeting Barricade's face and they both started an all out brawl. Both mechs tackled each other and drew weapons to blast each other with. What they failed to notice is that Nanobite after witnessing the whole ordeal placed a force – Field around the main area so that way they don't damage the walls with their blasters.

Barricade brought out his blades while Bumblebee charged his blaster again and began firing. Barricade tackled Bumblebee and both let out the months of frustrations that they felt while waiting for the chance to kill each other.

What they don't know however was that someone had seen them fight and now they are in for it.

-----SOMEWHERE IN THE BASE-----

Scorponok was board…

Scorponok was hungry….

Scorponok wanted to play….

The drone skittered around wanting to play with someone a Frisbee in his mandibles as he went from one room to the next till finally he skittered into the training room.

What he saw was a classic display of the ancient war between Autobot and Decepticon. His screech got everyone's attention as he skittered into the fighting pair hoping to get them to stop.

It was a blaster shot from Bumblebee's cannon and several severe slashes from Barricade's blades that made Scorponok scream like he did in pure pain.

----IN THE HANGER-----

Starscream and Frenzy raised their heads along with the other fliers. Rushing out of the hanger they were met with the other Deceptibots as they went into the training room.

What they found was shocking to most of them.

Scorponok lay on the ground bleeding energon while both Bumblebee and Barricade were still duking it out and covered in energon, dents and damaged armor.

They looked worse then ever with all the damage they got with their battle wounds.

"What is going on here?" a demanding voice said and Obun walked in.

She was not pleased that the place was trashed at all. It was by luck that Nanobite placed a force field on the walls to protect what was on it. Walking towards the two dueling mechs she ordered Scorponok to be taken to the med bay. Both Radon and Alex hurried to deal with Scorponok. Obun walked into the field and approached the two dueling mechs.

Leaping into the air she shattered Bumblebee's cannon and then snapped Barricade's blades. She then proceeded up Barricade's arms and disabled his weapon's systems along with Bumblebee and then moved with such speed that both of them found themselves on the ground badly damaged more then their battle and unable to move.

When they could not move anymore Bumblebee's mask lifted to reveal his face and Barricade was just unable to move.

"What is going on here?" Demanded Obun as she stared at the two with hardened eyes.

Both of them started shaking at the sight of the angry old woman who stood before them. She was very irate as it was with her day and with these two fighting it out she knew what must be done.

"Goliath get me the buckets and you know what to do with them," she said and Goliath without saying a word bowed and walked out.

When he returned he held up two small buckets.

"Ha what are you going to do with that old hag throw them at us?" Barricade sneered showing his true Decepticon nature after spending months on the Hitachi Farm.

"No, you are going to revert to your holoforms," she said smiling.

"What if I said no?" Barricade asked

With that Obun leaped up and once again dealt damage to the two of them. Starscream and Frenzy were smart enough to keep quiet with this. When she was done there were parts everywhere.

"Kids get them to the medbay and make sure they don't come out unless in holoform that includes you two," she said turning to Starscream and Frenzy.

The other two Decepticons rushed into the medbay to obey the head of the family.

When they came out all of them were in holoforms and with an irate Alex behind them. She knew better then to question her grandma though as they all were hooked up to the generator. She managed to piece the dead bot back together and soon now found herself and Radon filled with repairing not only one Autobot but two Autobots and two Decepticons. Shaking her head she headed out the door with Radon behind her.

"What do you think grandma is going to do with them?" asked Radon

"I don't know Radon but I bet grandma is steaming right now after all that has been happening lately," she said

"Even with Titan?" she asked

"I bet that was the kicker of them all," Alex said as they walked towards the entrance to the training room.

"Alright you four put a bucket on each arm and stand here till I say you can leave," she said to the four adults.

"You've got to be kidding me!" yelled Barricade

"Do as she says 'Cade," said Frenzy

"Shut up shrimp I won't listen to you," he said

"Barricade just do it!" Starscream ordered and the Decepticon grabbed the buckets and held them.

"You are to stand here for four hours till I come and get you. No one is to leave so if you have to go to the rest room go now," she said and they glared at her.

"Very well I will return in four hours arms out," she said and they did so.

---FOUR HOURS LATER---

"This sucks!" Bumblebee said as his arms hurt.

The buckets that they held began to feel really heavy as the weight of the buckets began to weigh down their arms.

"Well if you two didn't piss off the old lady then none of this would have happened," said Starscream.

"I warned you two lug nuts not to piss off the old human but did you listen to me noooooooooo," Frenzy said glaring at them.

"Shut it shrimp!" yelled Bumblebee as he glared at the attachment with his blue eyes.

Cerulean met ice blue as they glared at each other.

"Knock it off both of you," Starscream said

Bumblebee and Frenzy turned away and huffed. Barricade was fuming but it was Starscream who remained calm.

"I bet she is punishing all of us because when a few break the rules then the entire entity suffers," Starscream said.

"Really? She sounds like a school teachers," Barricade said and there was pain clearly in his reddish brown eyes.

"Really? When did you come to that conclusion bolt bucket?" Bumblebee said

"What did you call me?" Barricade growled

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" Starscream and Frenzy said at the same time.

----THE MED BAY----

"I don't believe this!" Alex said throwing a wrench in the opposite direction in frustration.

"What?" asked Radon as she finished repairing Barricade's arm.

"Those guys really did a number on Scorponok," she said as she finished the major repairs to the scorpion.

As she finished the last connection Scorponok came online and whined.

"It is ok Scorpy those guys are getting what they deserved after what they did to you," she said stroking the scorpion's head and Scorponok gave a gentle whine as he leaned in.

"Alright Scorponok you can go after nearly five hours in the medbay. Your internal repair systems should take care of the rest," she said as the Scorpion checked everything.

"Now don't got digging for a few days especially the trash," she said smiling.

As Scorponok left the medbay Alex took a whiff of her self and grimaced.

"Damn girl you need a bath," said Mikaela as she helped fix Bumblebee after being more familiar with the camero.

"Well we do have a ofudo bath just down the hall wanna join?" Alex asked and Mikaela smiled.

"Sure just make sure the boys don't peek," she said.

"Go ahead you two I am going to get something to eat and then off to bed with me," Radon said

"Yea go get some rest Radon you deserve it," Alex said and the jet walked out of the medbay.

---WASHROOMS---

The washrooms were a typical washrooms decorated with both Asian and Hawaiian decorations with sculptures here and there and some Cybertronian decorations as well with artwork from various artists. Surprisingly Mikaela recognized some of the artists after spending some time with the vain Sunstreaker. As she laid her head back and ran the water down her naked body. She and Alex looked at each other and laughed as Alex finished cleaning herself. Lori soon joined them as they washed and then entered the hot steaming tub that was just beyond the showers.

The boys had their own wash racks but the only ones allowed in the girl's washracks were Radon and Artemis since both were femmes. Right at the moment it was just the girls soaking themselves in the tub.

"So Lori right?" Mikaela asked looking at the more Asian looking girl.

"Yes?" Lori replied as she leaned in to the first girl.

"Where did you get the idea to paint those symbols on the Deceptibots?" Mikaela asked

"Oh, you mean the logos?" she replied

"Yeah, I mean those what gave you the idea of that?" Mikaela asked

"Well sistah I like dragons and phoenixes and they both reminded me of the twins in a way." She said

"Really?" Mikaela asked

"Yeah since they both are siblings in reality with one parent the Autobot the other the Decepticon. It is very rare for this to happen and because of it they are usually killed upon sparking." Lori said and Mikaela hissed in fright

"That part is mainly among the Decepticons during the war," she said sadly

"During the so called 'Purge' they forbidden their femmes from interacting with Autobot mechs and there fore the duo bonding was never done. When they did find a sparkling that was created from such a bonding Megatron ordered it killed on the spot along with the parents as an example to all Decepticons that such an act is forbidden. So when the twins were born I was surprised after what Nanobite told me. So when I was working on a logo for them I got that I thought about the dragon and the phoenix. Of course being both Decepticon and Autobot I chose the Yin Yang as a source of balance between the two.

So originally I was not going to put anything in the Yin Yang till I saw the symbols on both of them so I put the Autobot symbol as one and the Decepticons as the other. When that happened then the rest of it came to mind and I finished the logo. Everyone thought it was so cool that they wanted it on themselves," Lori smiled as Mikaela leaned back enjoying the hot message.

"How do you guys pay for the water that is pumped into here?" she asked

"We don't the water is filtered from the ocean through the ship's filtration system that was built for it and then purified for our use. It was all Nanobite's idea, she did a lot of the redesigning of the ship since it will never fly again," she said.

"Yeah and I was trying to fix the computer system. There are some files that are lost because of the damage to the ship. I need a way to reinstall the programming into the main system in order to find out some more of what happened." Alex said

"Why would you want to know?" asked Mikaela

"I want to know who Radon and Rodan's creators are; so far we know who the creators of the other kids are; except for the twins and Scrappy is Allspark born so his records are not in there." Alex replied

"What is the deal with Scrappy so far he looks very familiar," Mikaela said

"That is because we got Scrappy from Sector Seven. Uncle Tom mailed him to us along with several of the files that the sector has kept with them including Scrappy. He was pretty much scrap when we found him thus the name and so I repaired him to his normal self," Alex said.

It was then that it hit Mikaela.

"Oh my God! That is the cell phone that Simmons brought to life with the Allspark!" Mikaela said

"How do you know?" asked Lori

"I was there when he was born, he used to be a cell phone that belonged to a friend of mine named Glen. That bot was born from it and when I first met him he tried to blow apart the box that he was in," she said

"All sparklings are like that they panic when they are first activated. It takes sometime to coax the little one to trust you and when they do they consider you their parent for life," Alex explained.

"Well you guys must be lucky to have both sides as one here," she said

"Oh trust me Mikaela sometimes we just want to dismantle them for half the shit they do," Lori said

---BACK AT THE TRAINING ROOM---

It was well over six hours when Obun finally returned and at this even Starscream who was keeping his cool the entire time was ready to snap. The old woman walked along the line with faces of pain clearly on their faces.

"Care to tell me why you are standing here with buckets in your hands full of water and arms aching?" she said slowly

"Um…?" said Frenzy

"It is because you broke a simple rule we have around here," she said

"What rule is that?" asked Bumblebee

"No fighting in this household no matter what faction you are. That is a simple rule that two of you have broken," with that she glared at Barricade and Bumblebee.

"He…"

"I don't care who started it both of you have broken the rules and thus everyone suffers for it even if you are not involved." She said looking at Starscream and Frenzy.

"Take this as a lesson to you all any foul ups and you will suffer the same punishment if not something more severe then what you just experienced." Obun replied

The other bots looked at her nervously.

She then turned and walked down the hallway again after having Sonic and Stitch remove the buckets from stiff arms. With arms aching each bot wondered why their holoforms have not disintegrated on spot after two hours.

It was at the dinner table that they found out the truth.

"It is a simple matter really," Alex said as she explained to them the dilemma.

"We have a holomatter generator that is connected to the CPU of all of you and can generate a total of 16 holomatter forms up to 250 miles radius. We do this with the kids constantly to be more at Grandma's level for practice," Alex said

"How do you generate the holomatter form? How do you know what to make us look like?" asked Bumblebee

"Simple really I base it on your personalities and then Lori and I would then combine that to give you a look of what you would've looked like if you were human," this time it was the human Kyouji that replied.

Obun sat at the head table as everyone filed in with Kamaka at her side. Starscream, Barricade, Bumblebee and Frenzy sat with the children Starscream and Frenzy had been reverted back to their original forms while Barricade and Bumblebee were stuck in holoform due to the damage done by Obun.

"How is the repairs coming along with that other Autobot?" Obun asked Alex and Mikaela

Sam, Mikaela and Miles sat with the other humans though more towards the bots since they are guests.

"Things are going well grandma he should be online in the next two days or so the repairs were mostly done by the Autobot medics so all I did was reconnect the spark chamber where they missed," Alex said as she drank from her cup.

"Very good then in the next couple of days we will see more of this Autobot then," she said

"Well he has to stay in holoform for the next couple of weeks till his self repair system is fully operational and then the rest of the repairs is just good R&R." Alex replied,

"Very well," Obun replied back as she dug into her food.

The four bots did not know what is happening to them but so far they did not know what their fate has in store for them.

TBC


	31. His Name is Jazz

**A/n:**** Wow over 4000 hits this makes this fic one of my most popular fanfiction ever thank you all who read even though you did not leave any reviews. If you have the chance please do but refrain from the flames. **

**blackdragon**

**THE LOST CHILDREN OF CYBERTRON **

**Chapter 31: His Name is Jazz**

FIVE DAYS AFTER THE FIGHT AND THE PUNISHMENT

Upon opening his eyes after what seemed like the worst nightmare in history Barricade woke from recharge. As he walked around his room he noticed something was wrong. First off the room did not feel as if it was from his previous days at the Deceptibots base. Second why did he have this urge to lubricate?

Walking towards the bathroom he noticed there was a bathroom which really set him off.

As he entered the bathroom he noticed something was different after he relieved himself. It was when he looked in the mirror that he noticed it finally.

What he found was shocking.

There in the mirror is a semi Asian boy with suntanned skin and spiked locks. On two sides there was stripes that are white. His reddish brown eyes stared back at him as Barricade touched his face. There was a scar that was barely visible that ran down it but it was still there. He looked how he would look in the human's age around two years older then Bumblebee who was equivalent to 18 so that makes him around 20.

His arms and body are built like that of a athletic sports player but that is to be expected of someone like him. He saw the Cybertronian tattoos along his arms as well as the Decepticon insignia on his upper right arm just above his bicep. As he walked further away from the mirror he noticed that his body was well proportioned for a human and thus he could blend in better. In fact he like is new holoform better then the old man with the mustache.

As he walked out he spotted the scout and both he and Bumblebee glared at each other. Bumblebee has dirty blonde hair and had a sort of well built form like that of a runner which for a scout he better know how to run. He wore a loose sleeveless shirt just like Barricade only this one was just plain yellow with a hoodie at the end.

Barricade wore a sleeveless black shirt with the words 'Police: To Punish and Enslave' on the front and a pair of surf shorts on the front. Bumblebee also had a pair of surf shorts on with a logo that said 'Billabong' on one side.

They both glared at each other, but before anyone could start throwing fists another more energetic form raced into the hall. This one was of a dark skinned man in his late 30's with cornwalls braided in his hair and blue eyes with a bit of brown in them. He smiled warmly wearing a basketball jersey with the words 'JAZZ' on the back and 'Autobots' on the front. Jazz had some tattoos on his side making him look almost like Blade the vampire hunter but with a bit more of an easy going look.

His form was like that of basketball player or a gymnast thing but muscled enough for him to do various flips and such. Jazz stretched as he smiled warmly at them both.

"Morning 'Cade, Morning 'Bee," he said as he walked past and after a shocked silence they could hear.

"Hey Frenzy Wassup man!" as the voices faded.

"Well are you two going to stand there like idiots or are you two going to move," a new voice said and they turned to find Starscream standing behind them.

Starscream was dressed in an undershirt that showed off his muscled body and it was full of scars that are barely visible. His skin was dark like Jazz but not overly so his features made him look around his early to mid thirties but Barricade knew that Starscream was close to his forties in human years. The older seeker stared at them with reddish brown eyes close to ruby. He wore a loose T-shirt with a dragon across the middle. He wore a pair of jean shorts and running shoes as he walked past them when they made room for him. His shoulder length black hair hung behind him as they stared at his back.

Both 'humph at each other before walking down the hall.

When they got to the breakfast table Marie was sipping a cup of green tea with Obun while the children were outside of the base cleaning the 'yard' or rather the garden center near the seeker's dorms.

Jazz it seems took to being in his holoform very well after waking up. He thought he was reborn as a human, but after careful explanations from Alex and Radon he understood that he was still an Autobot and thus in this holoform his body was still recovering from being torn in half.

It was Bumblebee and Starscream that told him of his fate and what happened to him afterwards.

Jazz at first took it hard but after about two days he was back to being his normal jumpy happy self. He was more excepting of the Decepticons especially Frenzy whom they shared a common interest…Music. Often times you will find Jazz with Frenzy, Sonic and Stitch doing various things involving music. Mainly the two sparkling troublemakers because they share a common practice in pranking people.

Jazz learned first hand that pranking Obun was considered a _do not do at all!_ Thing since after finding out what she did to the troublesome duo he finds that the old human reminded Jazz of Kup the old instructor back on Cybertron.

Now when pranks came about it was an all out war between him, Bumblebee, Stitch and Sonic against the twins Rodan and Radon. Scorponok became the favorite weapon to use against everyone until the scorpion got the best of them by going into the wrong room and leaving a nasty mess in there. That room turns out to be Kamaka and Obun's and that meant that everyone had to clean the mess and wash the entire base from top to bottom like how the old one instructed.

Due to temperament in armor thanks to Alex both Autobots and Decepticons found themselves tending to a coral reef outside the base. It was a shallow reef but it needed gardening. That meant keeping pesky sea creatures that would normally destroy a reef in check like certain slugs and fish. It was normally Titan's chore but since his is with the Autobots at the moment he could not tend to his garden. That job was left to everyone else.

Jazz found it interesting to flirt with Nanobite who had no interest in him. The hologram merely looked at him with annoyance while the others pull pranks on each other.

It was rather interesting with those pranks including some engineered to make others suffer.

The one who finally had it was Obun herself and it started out like this.

----EARLIER IN THE DAY----

It started out like a normal day of doing chores like they had been doing for the past couple of weeks.

Jazz, Starscream, Frenzy, Bumblebee, and Barricade all had to clean the washracks in the mechs area because it was beginning to smell and mold. Of course when they were scrubbing it was Jazz who had gotten board first and decided to pull a fast one on the other bots.

"Hey guys," he whispered to them.

"What?" said Barricade

"Ever been in the Femme's washrooms?" he asked

"Um dude that is like forbidden territory," Bumblebee said looking like Jazz had finally lost it.

Come on man it would be fun!" Jazz replied

"Yeah Auto bug scared of a little femme?" Barricade teased

"You will leave me out of this," Starscream said

"I am so in," said Frenzy.

"Alright guys lets go!" Jazz said raising his metal fist in the air.

The quartet entered the femme washrooms smirking to themselves that they would be having fun spying on the human femmes. As they entered all four of them Barricade and Bumblebee both kept pushing and shoving each other. As they went further in they noticed that the washrooms were a lot cleaner then their own. Probably because the femmes kept it that way.

Jazz finally set to dismantling the ofudo tub in the center to only spew garbage and cold icy water. Barricade and Bumblebee then placed itching powder in the soap while fighting over who did better job of it.

It was Frenzy who did the topper placing a rather nasty smelling bomb in mists of the washroom.

When the quartet left to resume cleaning of the mech washrooms it was to their demise that Scrappy along with Scorponok was the ones who recorded everything. As he was recording he tried to keep his laughter a secret while patting Scorponok on the head. The scorpion remained quiet as he enjoyed his treat. While he was enjoying his snack he kept quiet.

It was then that trouble began.

Scrappy giggled when Obun entered the washracks to bathe. She walked on her cane and her missing leg was being supported by that stick. She turned this way and that smelling the air tasting it as if something was wrong. Slowly she lowered her aged self into the chair…

Only to have it fall right under her bottom

Struggling to get up the old woman growled low in her throat. She reached for the faucet but found that it fell right off. The stench of the room was enough to make her blood boil with anger.

And yet she found it amusing at the same time.

Obun walked towards the Ofudo after finding out that the soap had been littered with itching powder. That same shower spewed a very foul smelling water. She smiled for she knew whose style this was.

When she reached the pool that normally would have been steaming hot she found it filled with filth. The stench of it could only come from the septic system and Obun was very amused.

_Looks like someone is in for more training_ she thought

_So they want to play do they_ she thought again and smirked showing off her nearly toothless mouth filled with dentures.

She gotten dressed and walked out towards the other washrooms. Walking towards them she could hear laughter as Jazz and the other mechs laughed at what they did.

She closed her eyes and listened to the voices in the room. The only one who was clearly not happy was Starscream who protested that they are guests and should not act like sparklings. Smirking to herself she walked over to the mechs.

"It is a shame that the intended target was not due to take a bath till later that night," she said calmly

All activity stopped as they turned slowly towards the old woman. Obun smiled an amused smile even though she smelled like garbage.

She could see them all laugh nervously as she smiled even brighter.

---END OF THAT FLASHBACK---

Well lets just say that they are now scrubbing the femmes washrooms now according to how Obun wanted them to scrub.

Sam who had came in to use the bathroom was surprised to find all the mechs busy cleaning the _Women's_ Bathroom. As he watched it was fun to see them look rather scared as he moved out of the way. There in the room was Obun herself. A horrible whiff was in the air as Sam waited for the old woman to pass before doing his business.

---LATER THAT EVENING---

"They did _what _to grandma?" asked Rodan

Rodan at the moment was the one carrying both Sam and Miles.

"Yeah I am serious I know Jazz was known for pranks but to do that to the old lady was just plain bad." Sam replied as Rodan flew over the volcano.

"I know that Sam and grandma is already advanced in age already. But after what Frenzy said it was an accident so Jazz is forgiven." Rodan said

"What would have happened if it wasn't an accident?" asked Miles

"Then there would be hell to pay," Rodan replied

The boys were silent as they flew over the snow capped mountains and headed back towards Molokai.

"Hey Rodan?" asked Miles

"Yes?" was the reply

"Um do you have your engines on?" he asked

"No," was the reply

"I just was wondering because the whole time it has been too quiet when normally Sam and I would be shouting over the noise," Miles wondered

"That is because Radon, Goliath and I mastered the art of soaring," Rodan replied

"Really?" Sam said

"Yep, we practiced and practiced till we are able to do it right. We watched how the albatross and the frigate birds fly and then practiced on our own," Rodan said

"That is so cool I mean that is the first time I've heard of jets maintaining their speed while not using their engines." Miles replied

"Well the upper atmosphere has high velocity winds unhindered by the mountains so it is easier to maintain speed." Rodan replied back.

"So Rodan right?" asked Miles

"Yes,"

"Why the hell did your family give you that name?" was the reply

"I was named after a Japanese movie monster," Rodan said

"A monster?" Asked Sam

"Yeah my sister and I we were named after a giant flying monster. It was one of those monsters that always fight Godzilla in those old Japanese movies. It was papa that named us because we reminded him so much of that monster. When we were prematurely placed in our adult forms we kind of stuck with the name." Rodan said.

The boys remained quiet for a minute thinking as Rodan angled towards the cliffs again. The door to the hanger opened and as he approached. When he landed it was smooth as if they did not feel a jolt.

"Man that is the coolest ride I've ever ridden in." Miles said

"Yeah too bad Titan isn't here or else he would have gladly showed you the best surf spots," Rodan said

"Titan isn't he the one stuck at the Autobot base?" Miles asked

"Yeah that would be him, all of us are adapted for water usage but Titan is an ace after all he is a beast bot." Rodan replied as they walked

"Beastbot?" asked Miles

"They are Transformers that can take on the form of organic life forms," Sam replied as they walked further in.

As they entered the hanger they saw to their surprise Jazz, Bumblebee and Frenzy scrubbing the floor while Barricade and Starscream cleaned the roof.

"What is going on here?" asked Rodan

"Those two slag heads just trashed the game room and had to set off the old lady again," said Starscream as he finished his part of the hanger.

Rodan turned to Barricade and Bumblebee as they glared at each other and Bumblebee tried to throw something at Barricade but Rodan caught it before it hit its mark.

"I would not instigate another fight if I were you," Rodan said as he walked down the hanger again with Sam and Miles following.

----FLASHBACK-----

"_So you want me to bring back a spark from going to the matrix?" Alex asked _

"_Yes, I want you to summon it back from suspension. Use the summoning ceremony if necessary," Obun said _

_Alex called for Rodan and Radon and the twins entered the medbay. _

"_You called?" they said_

"_Yeah I need you two to take the body out to the observation deck," said Alex and the two of them lifted the smaller body and walked in that direction. _

_As they got there Alex was already on top having to take the lift there. _

_The observation deck is a part of the base that is inside a secluded area surrounded by a garden of native Hawaiian plants. It is also a place that is sacred to the Pakele family and is used only during times of need. Such as this as Alex walked up to the platform towards the body. _

_She closed her eyes and opened her mind as she felt along the circuitry towards the spark casing she then began to concentrate. As she concentrated she could feel the signature of the spark that once inhabited the casing. Rodan and Radon waited just outside the circle in the plants. _

"_Find it," she whispered_

_The twins gave a shout as they took off into the air. They circled for a bit before vanishing towards the east. _

_When they returned a few hours later dark clouds formed above Alex's head and rain began to fall. The sounds of thunder were heard in the sky as she smiled towards the heavens. _

"_I guess the gods give their blessing for this," she muttered as the cries of Rodan and Radon came through to her. _

_They were in their alternate forms and then transformed. Rodan being the Autobot that he is lowered a glowing form in his talons towards Alex. Reaching out Alex had to concentrate her energy into her hands to protect her from the sparks energy. She carefully placed the spark back into the casing. As soon as it entered the casing Alex closed the case and began to gather the energy from the sky since she didn't need to summon it herself. _

_She focused her energy towards the heavens lighting flashed as Alex brought out some swords that she had kept and designed for this purpose. Leaping onto the casing of the Autobot she flashed them outwards one pointing towards each twin. _

_Rodan and Radon nodded as they summoned the energy from the lighting that struck the ground. They called it forth towards them and Alex quoted these words, _

"_Darkness to Light," _

"_Evil to Good," _

"_Chaos and Order," _

"_Both are one and the same on two ends of the spectrum," _

"_All circle in an endless cycle," _

"_We call forth the one who was so wrongly taken before his time to cross into the world beyond," _

"_A soul unable to cross because he still has a purpose to fulfill," _

"_Come back to us this day," _

"_The gods bless you this day to return," _

"_Warrior of light come froth from darkness come back to the living," _

"_Return to us and serve your purpose once more," _

_With this the energy that the twins gathered shot towards Alex and she received them through each sword. They glowed ready with the head as she diverted the energy to her heart and towards the ground beneath her feet. Concentrating she increased the power and then repeated the phrase in Cybertronian and then to Japanese. _

_She then flipped the swords towards the heavens and lighting struck the swords and Alex then plunged them into the sparkcasing. The energy that came from that surge onlined the mech's optics as he screamed towards the heavens. _

_When the surge finished Alex panted from exhaustion as she smiled. _

"_Welcome back," _

_----END FLASHBACK----_

Jazz walked down the long trail towards the beach his mind on one thing and one thing only…the water.

He wanted nothing but to go swimming and the dark skinned Autobot was determined to do so. Right behind him was Starscream and Frenzy dressed in nothing but surf shorts and snorkel gear (In Starscream's case) Frenzy had a boogie board and Jazz had a short surf board. Behind him was Sonic, Stitch, Zenith and Artemis in their holoforms and Kekoa, Sam, Miles and Mikaela who was walking Scorponok.

As they got to the beach the Scorpion was more then happy to drag Mikaela into the water happy as a dog. The Scorpion gladly went under forcing Mikaela to let go in order to get some air. Sonic and Stitch laughed as they swam beside her.

Kekoa and Zenith paddled out with Jazz to go surfing along the edge of the reef while Sam and Miles grabbed the spare snorkel gear with Starscream and Frenzy. Starscream and Frenzy both black and blonde looked at each other shrugged and dove in. It took a while for them to adjust to swimming and when they did Starscream and Frenzy were amazed at the fish that swam just outside the base.

"Wow," was all they could say if they could say anything.

"_This is Titan's garden,"_ said Sonic over their private comm..

"_Now Titan is the one at the Autobot base right?" _asked Starscream

"_Yep, he is a beastbot as you remember and so he has to let his body do most of the repairs," _Stitch replied as they swam seeing the fish.

"_Why do they call this Titan's garden?" _Starscream asked

"_That is because Titan took care of this place. It was once bleached because some off island fisherman bombed it with chlorine bombs years ago. Titan scared them off and started cleaning this place up by bringing fresh coral from other parts of the reef and got rid of the old dead coral. He did a huge restoration project and took care of it since. Besides this is a breeding ground for marlin and those fish are highly prized by humans as a trophy and food." _ Was the reply

Sam and Miles just swam unaware of the danger that came behind them till it was nearly upon them.

"_Ripster down!"_ yelled Zenith as he came up behind the massive shark and Sam and Miles nearly had a heart attack.

Ripster was a massive tiger shark that swam in the garden. Zenith held him gently and patted his snout. The shark seemed to enjoy this as the Autobot got out a brush and scratched along the shark's backside. Ripster seemed to enjoy the attention before swimming away and then back again.

"_Here brush him he likes that," _Zenith said as the shark came back.

Sam was the first to run the brush along the shark's side while Miles got up on his back and allowed his hand to touch the shark. Going for air was then was followed by the shark and the boy at first was afraid but after a few touches the shark did not bother with him.

When Ripster was tired or grew hungry he swam away into the depths.

"Holy shit!" Miles said as they surfaced.

"What the fuck was that?" Sam said right beside him.

Zenith, Starscream and Frenzy popped their heads up beside them.

"That would be Ripster, Titan's pet he is a rather good by. Sharks have good memories and Titan saved him from being killed by Japanese fisherman. In return the shark followed him home in a way and stayed in the garden." Said Zenith.

"Don't worry as long as you don't provoke him he won't bite," Zenith said and the shark swam by the boys before disappearing under the waves.

"YYYYYAAAAAHHHHHHOOOOOO!" Jazz shouted as he zoomed past them on his surf board.

When he did everyone ducked under the water to get away from the wave as Jazz zoomed past. Kekoa was right behind him on the next wave while Mikaela was getting some sun on the beach with Scorponok beside her.

From what Sam saw the girl Lori joined them on the beach and began to suntan with her. Artemis tanned beside them while playing with Scorponok. The scorpion enjoyed the attention wagging his tail carefully so he won't hit the humans.

When the wave ended Jazz leaped off back into the water and took a dive through the colorful reef. His dark skin made shadows on the surface of the ocean. As he swam back to his board he grabbed it and hung on. When he did he paddled out again with Kekoa.

"You are doing good," he said to Jazz

"Really?" he asked

"Yeah, too bad Barricade and Bumblebee are on clean up duty till further notice," said Kekoa as he got ready to do the next wave.

When the wave came he caught it and rode it back to shore. Jazz soon followed afterwards on a larger wave.

The waves grew bigger till it was time to go in. By that time Sam and Miles were already in shore while Starscream and Frenzy came back in.

"Looks like the surf just came in," said Kekoa with a smile.

"Yeah too bad I wanted to continue surfing," Jazz grumbled

"Hey better safe then sorry Jazz besides it is getting late and dinner should be ready," Kekoa replied

"Well too bad those two slag heads can't keep their mouths and fists shut," mutter Frenzy as they started back.

---FLASHBACK EARLIER THAT MORNING----

"You slag head!" Barricade said as he slammed his fist into Bumblebee's face.

The minibot went down, but when he got up he slammed himself into Barricade and the two of them started another one of their fights. As they fought once again it just so happens that Obun walked in on their spat.

"It seems as if my punishment is not enough for you two," she said and brought out a pair of reinforced handcuffs.

Two pairs of handcuffs,

She then bound Bumblebee and Barricade's right/left wrists and then bound their ankles. The two started to struggle to separate themselves from each other. They only managed to struggle.

"Since you two can't keep your hands off each other for a single moment your rooms will be joined and you two will have to sleep together, eat together, bathe together, live together most importantly of all…

work together,"

TBC


	32. The First Attack

**THE LOST CHILDREN OF CYBERTRON**

**Chapter 32: The First Attack**

---SOMEWHERE IN DEEP SPACE----

"_What have you uncovered my child," _Unicron's booming voice said over the intercom as Galvatron stood before him on the transmission platform.

"_My lord the planet is within reach to send the first wave of scouts," _Galvatron said while kneeling.

"_Excellent have the coordinates for the Autobot and Decepticon bases been found?"_ Unicron's deep voice filled the room.

"_Yes, my lord,"_ was the reply

"_Send the scouts tell them that Unicron is on his way…and he is hungry,"_

----MAUNA KEA SPACE OBSERVATORY, HAWAII----

Dr. John Potter of the Mauna Kea observatory was the first to see the creatures when they first entered the system. They seemed to be in pods before they burst into beings. Each time this happened the cameras of the observatory took pictures and immediately Dr. Potter sent them to N.A.S.A. and then towards the Pentagon.

What he did not realize was that the message would come too late.

----MOSCOW RUSSIA----

Rosso Mussovich was busy eating a sandwich enjoying the day as the deep Russian snow decorated Moscow with its white blanket. He could hear the sounds of whining as he turned his face towards the skies and when he did he wished he hadn't.

Meteors fell from the earth and began to drop into the city like some movie. Running for his life Rosso only barely made it when something stepped on him.

The creature that stepped on him did not give a second glance as it turned and began to roar to the skies. People ran as fast as they could when the Unicronians began their attack on the Russian Capital.

When they were done they enjoyed feeding off the energy from the nuclear power plants. It then turned towards the main city and let loose its blaster cannons into the fleeing crowds. Another of its kind stood by its side. It screeched to its brother as it let loose another barrage of weaponry upon the Russian populace. The military were the first to respond and began to fire back on the monster but the Unicronians annihilated them all in just a single blast.

--PARIS---

At the same time as the first the second attack landed in Paris, France where one of the smaller of the Unicronians managed to make quick work out of a subway system. Glowing optics of red with a different mark then that of the Decepticons shown on their shoulders. It did not show the usual purple fox but it showed a horned face like that of both Autobot and Decepticon. Where as the Autobots showed the face of Primus the Unicronians showed the face of Unicron a face similar to Primus but it has horns growing out of his head.

The creature snarled as it tore down the streets of Paris. It made an attack on the Lube but something stopped him looking up he spotted some jets from the local air force trying to stop him. Aiming his cannon up the scout fired a few shots at the jets making them join the ruins. Satisfied he turned towards the west towards the headquarters of the Autobots and the Decepticons.

----DECEPTICON HEADQUARTERS ARIZONA---

Shockwave was to say 'shocked' by the illogical act of the Unicronians as they attacked Moscow and Paris. He could see the bodies of hundreds of humans as they run for their lives. He looked on with sad optics the sight of which reminded him of the mistakes the Decepticons did on Cybertron and who paid the price for it.

----CYBERTRON AFTER THE PURGE----

_Shockwave walked amongst the rubble seeing the bodies of the dead femmes, sparklings and younglings his footsteps barely making a sound as the bodies piled high from around him. If he could cry he would as he was one of those who witnessed the slaughter first hand at Megatron's order. _

_As he neared one of the piles his spark broke in two at the sight that greeted him. _

_There lay the navy blue paint job of his sparkmate Forestmoon his first youngling Firestarter and Thunderfist. Walking further down he finally spotted the body of his sparkling just newly born. Kneeling beside the body he let a cry of anguish leave his vocal processor. He held up his child in his arms and saw the arms dangling from it. _

---MODERN TIME PLANET EARTH---

Shockwave shook off that sad memory as the images of burning cities reigned on his memory banks. It was exactly what happened on Cybertron. The Unicronians were taking over again. This was just a scouting party and Shockwave realized that they had been fools. They had fallen for a Unicronian trap ever since Megatron began the war.

He remembered the old stories that were past down amongst the Decepticon generations. The rulers before then often warned about the day where hatred would begin to seep through the crowds and war would come again. It was then that the defenders of Cybertron, the Decepticons were supposed to protect Cybertron from this harm that was working its way in.

But in the end the Decepticons betrayed the people of Cybertron by starting the war.

Shockwave walked towards one of the viewing screens again to see the destruction and the humans that were bleeding being helped by medics. Shockwave sighed through his intake valves.

"You alright sir?" asked one of the other Decepticons

"No," he said

----AUTOBOT BASE----

Titan was board out of his circuits.

The caffeine they added to the energon helped him to flush out the rest of the drug faster. This in turn made the sparkling mech very board so in being board Titan wanted to play.

But that was not allowed considering most if not _all_ of the people on this base were adults and soldiers.

Titan was still unable to transform due to his still repairing transformation cog but he tried his best to remain good.

But good can only go so far when you are board out of your mind.

When Tom comes around they would play games, but he is not around often enough for the mech to stay entertained so he was now at the moment very board. Titan swam around in his tank observing the various comings and goings from in his tank. The only good thing was that his transformation cog was replaced he just was not allowed to transform till he was fully recovered.

"Alright Titan time for refueling," said Mixmaster as he came to Titan's tank.

Titan has not spoken a single word to them except the polite words such as 'thank you' or 'please' and phrases such as, 'I am hungry,' or 'I want to go home'. He'd never really spoken to anyone as Mixmaster lifted him out of his tank to get some energon. The mixing truck was larger then Titan and managed to get the Ichthyosaur to eat. When he was done he placed Titan back into his tank and the sparkling swam around in it.

Grimlock walked in after Mixmaster left to see his new little buddy. Titan and Grimlock along with the other dinobots got along fine. At the moment it was just Grimlock as the Tyrannosaur walked to the edge of the tank.

"Titan, Grimlock here to see Titan," he said his jaws looked kind of funny while trying to talk.

Titan now strong enough to swim on his own poked his head out of the water.

"There is Titan," Grimlock said obviously happy to see Titan.

"Titan happy to see Grimlock," Titan replied doing an impression of a dolphin.

"Still can't transform?" Grimlock asked

"Nope can't transform," Titan replied

"Shucks! Dinobots wanted Titan to play with us," Grimlock said

"Titan wants to play but Titan can't leave tank," Titan replied

"No worries! Grimlock bring Titan to outside lake there Titan can have big room to swim," Grimlock said happy to see that Titan can play with him.

"Only if Uncle Ratchet and Uncle Hook let Titan out first," was the reply.

"No worries Grimlock tell them that," with that the beast bot got up and walked towards where the medbots were.

Titan dove down to watch Grimlock talk to the medics and saw that they walked over to Titan and slowly lowered a harness into the tank and Titan swam into it.

It was First Aid that lifted Titan up from the water and Grimlock saw how big Titan was. He still was not as big as the Tyrannosaur but Grimlock transformed and Titan saw him for the first time.

Like Titan he had parts of his beast form around him such as his back has the two halves of his body while one his legs make up his arms and his tail his legs. His face plate and blue optics made Titan want to laugh at how funny he looks. Gently Grimlock grabbed Titan from his sides and helped him up and carried him outside with him.

When Titan saw the outside of the base he was amazed at the size of the lake. It was bigger then the one in Tranquility and he could barely see the mountains in the distance.

"There Titan go have plenty of fun swimming," Grimlock said

"I prefer the ocean to this but thanks," Titan said as he began to swim around in the freshwater.

It did not feel like the ocean in fact it lacked the life that Titan could feel in the sea.

"Feels dead," Titan said as he popped his head above the water.

"It is winter they said everything dead in winter," Grimlock replied

"It is very cold like the Artic Sea," Titan said as he stuck his head under.

The water was indeed cold as he swam beneath to explore under the ice. When Titan looked above where the hole is and saw that the base was in the high mountains somewhere in the woods. There was forest all around and from the looks of it the mountains stretched in the distance. Sticking his head under the water again he began to explore the lake. He did not like the freshwater at all and rather have the taste of the sea in his mouth again.

---LENNOX FAMILY---

Will and Epps along with their families walked along the edge of the icy lake. The deep forest that surrounded the Autobot base was perfect for camping out in the winter where nature was at its best.

The lake they had chosen was well into the woods, but close enough to the Autobot base that if they ran into any trouble then they can get help. Ironhide was with them along with Epps's partner an Autobot named Bluestreak. Bluestreak and Ironhide were talking in their native language about something, and after listening in Will did not want to know. He hung out with them enough to pick up on some of their language the ones he can hear and he nearly choked when they started to talk about provocative stuff.

When he turned his head Epps was giving him the same look of amusement. Epps too could make out some rather provocative words from there and laughed.

"Well it seems like human males are not the only ones that get horny," Epps whispered to Will who was holding Annabelle.

The little girl laughed as Will bounced her up and down.

Not far Epps's daughter was not having as much fun. She was in fact furious that her family dragged her up here to the mountains in the first place. She is currently suspended from school on accounts of smoking pot and doing other drugs. Instead of going to rehab where it was recommended Epps finally showed her to the Autobots and to the girl's surprise her father's car was in fact a robot.

A bloody sniper like her dad as well.

While the others were busy Camille walked towards the frozen lake. Huge footprints in the snow made her stop though as she looked at them. Three toed claws like something out of some Sci-Fi movie. As she followed the footprints she suddenly stopped as something approached. Looking up she saw a dark shadow over her. When she turned her head she screamed.

There in front of her was the largest Tyrannosaur that Camille had ever seen and she let the others know it by screaming.

Will and Epps ran when the screaming started and when they saw a confused Grimlock and a scared to death Camille, Epps started laughing. Camille glared at her father with much loathing.

"Grimlock sorry scare Epps daughter, Grimlock only bringing Titan out to play for Titan was board," Grimlock replied as he stared at the water.

"Did Ratchet approve of Titan being out?" asked Will

"Yes he recommended it but no one wanted to take the little mech out," replied Grimlock.

"Who is Titan?" asked Camille as she looked around for another Autobot.

Grimlock had transformed and now towers over her allowing Camille to get a better look at him. Ironhide and Bluestreak waved from where they were currently talking. Grimlock walked on over to where the other two mechs were and Camille sat by the lake.

She began to enjoy the wintry sight that greeted her when something from the sky made her look up. It was like a meteor as it raced towards her and the lake.

----TITAN---

Titan could hear the meteor crash into the ground just on the other side of the lake. After the shock everyone stared with scanners going until blasts from a cannon alerted them to the danger.

Titan well hidden from the attack by the lake's icy surface stayed well below the surface as he watched the shadow walk over him and towards the others. Swimming well out of range of its scanners he followed as best as he could.

---LENOXES---

"Ironhide call for help!" Will shouted as he grabbed his rifle and shot a few Sabot rounds at the creature but it was impervious to such rounds unlike the Cybertronians.

Sarah and Annabelle were running down the road towards the Autobot base while Will and Epps tried to shoot at it. Ironhide and Bluestreak fired their cannons while Grimlock tried to go at it with his missiles. He then charged full throttle at the Unicronian who easily overpowered him.

Camille tried to run in the direction that Sarah and Annabelle took but the impact from the ground when Grimlock crashed sent her flying towards the lake.

"Millie!" Epps called after her but was stopped.

---TITAN---

Titan watched as the girl slammed into the ice hard enough to break it as well as parts of herself as she sank beneath the waters. Titan quickly swam up to her and with blood trailing from the wound got her to a safe place before spy hopping to see what was going on. What he saw shocked him to no end.

Grimlock was down for the count with a badly damaged side and his leg was shattered.

Ironhide was faring no better trying to protect the humans that he was guarding. His cannons were sparking because they were overheated and his torso and chassis took some heavy hits.

Bluestreak was already offline by the damage caused by the creature.

The creature reminded him of an insect from some Godzilla movie with its mandibles moving. His raptor – like claws wanted to make short work out of Ironhide and its drooling mandibles wanted nothing more then to feast on Grimlock who was leaking energon badly.

Titan watched as other Autobots filled the area and started to open fire on the Unicronian, but the beast would not be swayed. It fired its cannons at them and Titan had a thought go through his processor, _Goliath and Rodan fought that thing?_

It was when he saw Uncle Tom amongst the humans that joined the fighting. It was when an explosion rocked near the humans that Titan grew angry.

The Unicronian was forced back by the sheer force and ferocity of the Autobots that had joined the fight as it moved onto the ice. Titan watched as he moved further onto the lake. To his horror he was near where the human that he rescued was lying. Ducking his head under water Titan rushed towards the monster with all the speed that he could come up with.

As he neared the monster he smashed his way out of the ice and slammed his tail as hard as he can at the creature causing it to fly several hundred meters away from the human. Titan then disappeared under the ice again and rushed towards the monster.

---THE AUTOBOTS---

Optimus Prime watched the creature go flying from Titan's attack and land several hundred meters away from a prone form on the ice.

Zooming in he saw the prone figure of a human female there.

"Swoop get that human out of there!" He shouted to the Dinobot

Swoop dove down and retrieved the human taking her back to base to the medical bay.

As he did the creature tried to shoot the pterosaur down but Swoop being as agile as he is flew away.

Optimus watched as the creature shot after Titan who was hiding under the ice. The sparkling proved to be faster then the Unicronian while the Autobots watched.

---TITAN---

Titan was pumping every fiber optic muscle cable that he could to move faster then the Unicronian well into the lake. The monster shot at him again, but being faster Titan dove down away from his blasts. The bad part was that the blasts were breaking the ice apart so it no longer was a solid mass. Instead it was a bunch of floating pieces and that made Titan more in his element.

Turning around the Deceptibot went into a full charge towards the monster swishing his tail with increasing speed as his dorsal fin left he water. The Unicronian fired a few shots at him and screamed in frustration that he could not touch Titan, as the ichthyosaur leaped up from where he was in the water and delivered a flip with his tail. The creature ended up in the water perfect for Titan to deliver a few attacks.

Diving back into the lake the Deceptibot disappeared and raced after the monster who was trying to get away with his thrusters full of water. Titan rammed him full on in the chassis and the monster grabbed him attempting to bite him. Titan was smarter through and sent out a sonic noise that was deafening to the Unicronian as Titan slammed his tail into the monster again.

---AUTOBOTS---

To say that Prowl was impressed and worried at the same time was something that the mech was slowly fritzing over. He pushed that aside as he watched the explosions from the water as the Unicronian tried to take off and Titan right on his aft biting hard on his leg.

Using that momentum Prowl watched as the sparkling mech used his weight to throw the monster off and back into the lake. This time the Unicronian landed on the shore and threw Titan towards the Autobots. If he it them then the impact would be devastating to his body as well as the humans he was about to land on.

---TITAN---

_I need to transform now!_ He thought as he tried to go over his override codes.

The Decepticon sparkling tried to transform as he sailed through the air. His systems were still jammed as he hit the trees and warning lights flashed across his optics.

Because he was a finned animal he could not move on land so he was basically screwed up the creek.

_Great like a fish out of water_ Titan thought darkly

The Unicronian garbled something in Cybertronian that Titan did not catch as he grabbed Titan's tail and swung him again.

_Come on transform!_ Titan thought trying to work his CPU into overriding the error codes.

_Remove doubt from your mind_ a voice in the back of his head said

A past memory?

_Remove your doubt there is no try; do or do not is the question that must be asked. To lower your doubt one can achieve many things. To feel no sense of shame and with the will to do as you must you can accomplish what you set to do,_

It was then that Titan realized where the voice was coming from.

_Grandma!_

It was a memory from his past training. Titan then offlined his optics and concentrated as the Unicronian spy once again grabbed him and tossed him again to play with his meat before consumption.

---AUTOBOTS---

Grimlock was now holding his side as he struggled to get up as Red Alert worked on his side. He looked as Titan was tossed for the third time and wanted to help the sparkling.

_He is one brave little guy_ he thought to himself.

To his amazement Titan began to transform. As parts changed and formed they all watched as Titan became the mech they thought he was as he nimbly landed well behind the humans.

Now Grimlock got a good look at the mech.

Titan was covered in blue streaks where his organic parts go. The lower jaw of his beast form made up his chassis much like some of the other Maximals and Dinobots. He had the normal pair of red optics like the Decepticon that he is.

His feet were flat with three toed splay to show that he was ready for business. His claw-like hands were ready for action as he took up a fighting position as he readied himself with the monster.

His stance was solid that much Grimlock was sure of as it looks more relaxed then what a bot would normally do. Titan stood ready for action as he parted his legs as if ready to run.

The Unicronian scout roared in fury at the still not dead Decepticon. Titan growled in response then both of them charged. Titan building up speed at the same time as the Unicronian and the Autobots watched as both clashed.

Titan blocked blow for blow as the creature came down on him and Titan being faster used his speed to claw into the armor. When the armor was barely grazed Titan was surprised as the creature grabbed his leg and threw him across the lake and charged.

Titan flipped in the air and landed on his feet and charged again. Using the ice to his advantage he skated towards the Unicronian. His speed was something to match with as he slipped under the legs and delivered a blow that caught the Unicronian off balance. Getting up Titan turned and saw the monster rise again.

_How can I not hit him? All my blows were devastating unless…_

Titan zoomed in his optics towards the Unicron insignia on the right shoulder of the monster. He then felt something from it energy pouring from it. Then Titan knew what it was…

_A force field! That dirty cheater!_ He thought as he looked around and found a piece of ice.

With the speed born from years of training Titan kicked the Unicronian scout down and grabbed the jagged piece and turned towards the monster.

Before the monster got up Titan grabbed the tip of the piece and threw it at the monster scoring a direct hit.

When he did the monster screamed in pain as the insignia was hit.

The scout was clearly pissed off by now and a jagged sword came out from his arm. Roaring in fury it charged Titan and the Deceptibot stood ready. His legs were spread apart as he waited for the monster to come at him with all the speed he could muster.

Titan stood his ground and gotten into a defensive stance ready to spring when the time called for him to spring. The monster was on him before Titan made his move. The massive sword came swinging down and Titan leaped into the air.

The monster's sword smashed through the ice causing the monster to fall into the icy lake. Titan took advantage of that and transformed back into his beast mode before disappearing under the water again.

As he dove after the monster it fired his cannon at him again getting Titan on the side but the Deceptibot shut down his pain receptors and charged. Energon leaked from the massive wound but that did not stop the Deceptibot from snatching the sword from the monster's arm ripping off the arm in the process.

The Unicronian was clearly pissed now as he charged after Titan who increased his speed and broke the surface of the lake again and flying up into the light of the sun.

The Unicronian burst from the waves and landed on the still hard and solid ice. Turning he roared at the sky just as the shadow of Titan in robot mode came down sword in hand.

The monster moved out of the way just in time for the sword came crashing down. Energon leaked from Titan's wound but he did not care as he got up slowly and held the sword before the monster could recover enough to come after Titan again.

Titan turned to the creature and held his position. The Unicronian came again and this time Titan gave a indifferent look. Pointing the sword down Titan readied himself as the scout shot at him again. Titan was ready and deflected the blasts with the sword. Raising the sword to his mouth piece he placed his two clawed fingers to his lips as well and held the sword as if in prayer.

The monster neared and time seemed to slow down.

----AUTOBOTS----

It was Grimlock and Ironhide who was being held up by Sludge and Snarl two other dinobots when they saw Titan give the final blow.

The dinobots were sure that the sparkling would die when the creature brought down his other arm to finish the kill when Titan moved with blinding speed slashing into what appears to be nothing to the optics.

Just as the blow was about to reach Titan, Grimlock watched as the arm fell right off and landed on the ground harmlessly in three pieces. The monster stared in bewilderment before parts of him began to fall towards the ground. His optics shown up in surprise as he suddenly fell in pieces and then exploded. Titan right then and there let air into his intakes to cool his systems as his optics finally shut down and he succumb to stasis.

Grimlock ran after the sparkling as he started to sink into the lake and swam after him. He ignored his wounds as he picked up the sparkling and held him close.

"Titan very brave, Me Grimlock very proud," he said to him as he drug him to shore.

The medics were already there helping both human and Autobot alike.

When they saw Grimlock walk to shore with Titan in his arms they immediately rushed to the sparkling and started to treat his wounds.

Grimlock started to teeter till he was caught by Slag. The Triceratops helped him in the direction of the Autobot base while Sludge and Snarl helped Ironhide and Bluestreak.

---AUTOBOT MEDBAY---

Slowly optics came online as Titan looked around and once again found himself in the medical bay. He was once again back in beast mode but he felt a bit tired nothing more.

Looking down he saw that his wound was treated and the face of Tom greeted him from the glass of the tank.

"Uncle Tom?" Titan asked as he looked at the human there his arm in a sling and he has a crutch.

"How are you feeling kid?" he asked smiling

"I feel like I was drug out of the pit and then across Kilauea (Key-La-u-eh-ah) only to have Kané (Ka-neh) himself pound me into poi," Titan replied (Poi is a staple amongst Ancient Hawaiians it is mashed Taro plant that takes quite a bit of time to pound to the right texture. It may be bland but it is an acquired taste. )

Tom smiled at Titan and patted his head.

"You were very brave back there Titan," Tom said

"I was only doing my duty as a Deceptibot, but personally that was the scariest thing I could have ever done," Titan replied

Tom smiled as he once again patted the Ichthyosaur on the head.

It was then that the doors opened and the dinobots entered. As they saw Titan they all rushed to the tank much to the protests of some of the medical staff.

"Titan alive!"

"Slag miss Titan!"

"You have proven yourself a worthy warrior,"

"Grimlock owe Titan Grimlock's life; Grimlock in debt."

"Me Snarl like Titan, You is now Dinobot,"

Titan looked rather shy at all the attention that he was getting. He swam around to get a better look at the dinobots.

It was then that the door opened and a few more dinobots entered. These ones bore the Decepticon insignia. Among them was their leader, Rip Claw a raptor and a pterosaur like Swoop named Terrorsaur.

"We have come to see the sparkling named Titan," said Rip Claw as he entered his claws clicking against the metal floor.

Titan swam down to the bottom of the tank to get a better view of Rip Claw since he was a Predicon and not a Dinobot. The raptor then turned his head to get a better look at Titan who shied away from them as Rip Claw replayed the video in his CPU of the events that took place.

"My Titan you have proven yourself worthy for a Decepticon child. At such an early age too! The Decepticon base when they heard this got very excited that such a warrior could come form such a child," he said

"What do you want Rip Claw?" asked Titan

"My feisty too, Shockwave wanted me to say what a job well done and we have analyzed the Unicronian's defense and figured that if their insignia is the source of why they can't be killed by conventional means then we have to aim for that insignia. I just think it is really cool," Rip Claw said smirking when everyone gave him looks.

"What can't blame the guy for being excited for finally seeing a weakness in Unicronian armor," Terrorsaur replied back to them.

"Why is it so important I thought you guys knew how to fight these guys?" Titan asked from the tank.

"Actually that is the problem Titan you see for thousands of years when we were at war with the Unicronians we Cybertronians could not defeat our enemy. So in desperation we placed them in stasis never to be awakened again." Rip Claw said

"Wow, so how did they awaken?" asked Titan.

"Well according to the old stories they are to be awakened when there is enough hatred amongst the Cybertronian race," said Terrorsaur as he perched on one of the tables.

"So if all this anger and hatred brought them back how did it start?" he asked

"When Megatron started the war," was the last statement.

"Oh," Titan replied

"Now do you understand, when Galvatron took over we knew now that Megatron was truly dead and that this evil in his body corrupting it is what caused this war to start," Rip Claw replied

"Yes I do," Titan said

"Then how do we fix it?" asked Snarl

"We fight with no hatred in our sparks." Titan said

They all turned to the sparkling and Titan did a strange version of a shrug.

"Well that is what grandma said. She always tells us that we have a reason to fight whether good or evil. Evil fights for the sake of fighting to conquer and satisfy its hunger for power and pain. Good fights to protect the innocent and those who can't fight they mainly fight to protect. We the Deceptibots are guardians, protectors of Earth. We were trained by our grandmother to carry out the mission even though we are sparklings. She trained us to protect ourselves and those we swore to protect." Titan said

"Such a wise femme even for a human," said Rip Claw as he showed his pleasure by giving a friendly snarl.

"Uncle Can I come out now," said Titan

Ratchet looked up from his data pad at Titan.

"Not for another day and then we have to send you off back to your family," he said

"Really? I get to finally go home?" he said

"Yep, along with letters to both Jazz and Bumblebee wishing them luck. Unless the Decepticons have something to say to Starscream, Barricade and Frenzy," he said with a smirk, he really like this kid.

TBC


	33. Mail Call and Things Snap

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY CHARACTERS ANYTHING ELSE IS COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL. **

**THE LOST CHILDREN OF CYBERTRON**

**Chapter 33: Mail Call and Things Snap our of Control**

Elita One the rightful mate to Optimus Prime stood amongst the refugees that have escaped the Unicronian attack in Moscow her scanners. Elita only just arrived not too long ago with a group of refugee femmes. After hearing about what had happened on base she immediately blasted off to this sector of the galaxy. As she watched the news of the Unicronians approaching earth and then finally making planet-fall Elita set to work locating her mate. 

When she landed however she landed on the other side of the planet. It was near Moscow where she landed and it was here that she made her contact with Optimus. When she was briefed was when Moscow happened and she saw the Unicronian take out the humans. She was shocked that they are actually in this part of the galaxy. 

When she made her report Optimus said to help out the humans as best as she could to protect them. As she watched them she let her holoform come out once in a while to help others. In the meantime she is relaying all the information she could to Optimus Prime. While she is doing so she walked amongst the ruins. She held her rifle ready as she walked down the roads to find what she was looking for. 

As she walked she barely had time to move out of the way when something came crashing down on her. 

Rolling out of the way Elita got up and fired her rifle when the Unicronian came down on her. Running as fast as she could after transforming she fired her rifle again and again. The Unicronian only batted them away and fired a blast from one of its missile launchers. Elita ducked down and shot back with the Russian military behind her. 

Now Elita knew that they are not stupid they knew what she is and that she is here to help. She fired but the monster was immune to her rounds. Just as she was about to be killed by the creature something came up from above and tore into the monster. Elita looked up to see a Seeker land beside her. 

"_Are you alright?"_ it asked in Cybertronian

"_I am fine for now but this city is not," _Elita replied 

It was then that she saw the Decepticon insignias on her wings. Just the voice alone Elita knew that this was a femme a very young femme. She fought off the Unicronian with a lamp post that she tore off the ground and converted into a staff. Twirling it easily she blocked the blows from the Unicronian and charged full speed at the monster. 

She then struck the monster slashing her claws into the monster's insignia and taking out his force field. She then swung her staff and rammed it directly into his spark. The Unicronian mech went down with his circuits smoking and its color changing to a dull grey. 

Elita and the Russian Military looked up and found that the Decepticon femme had in a few seconds done what they have been trying to do for days. 

"_Um thanks,"_ Elita said 

"No problem," the reply was in English as the Seeker took off and transformed into an American F-22 fighter jet. 

Elita One watched as the jet took off into the atmosphere as the Russians gathered around her. 

---FRANCE---

As for the one in France that one was already killed as another jet stood over it dusting his hands as if he had something disgusting on them. He currently killed the last of the Unicronians. With a cry he leaped into the air and transformed into his jet mode of an F-15 eagle. 

As he took off he came across his sister who was high in the clouds. 

"Hey that was fun," said Rodan as he caught up to his sister. 

"Oh shut up Rodan you know that Grandma wanted us to clean up the mess since the others couldn't." Radon shouted at her twin. 

The F-15 only shrugged and flew around with his twin. 

"Hey when are we going to pick up Titan?" asked Rodan

"We are supposed to pick him up now," Radon replied the more serious of the twins. 

Both twins flew towards the west. 

---AUTOBOT HEADQUARTERS----

Ratchet placed Titan out of the tank. The sparkling now could transform and walk so he walked around the base to get his bearings. As he did he passed by several mechs who gave him huge smiles and pats on the back. Titan passed by them confused as he walked into the rec room and found the room to be full of mechs and some femmes that he has never seen before. 

"Hey over here!" shouted a voice and Titan turned his head towards a group of beast bots and several Autobots. 

Titan slowly made his way over to them and sat down. 

"Here this is low grade I used to handle sparklings back on Cybertron," said the femme. 

"Thanks," said Titan as he took a drink. 

He felt his systems reenergize after what seemed like so long. The only thing though was that the energon was bland. 

Oh well

Titan turned to them and found that there was a falcon, a tiger, a rat, a cheetah and some European models that he don't know for cars. 

"So what's your designation," asked the Cheetah

"I am called Titan," was the reply

"Cool! I am Cheetor, that falcon right there is Airazor, the tiger is Tigertron, and um this is Rattrap, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe." He said and they all gave a short wave. 

"Hey you are the kid that fragged the Unicronian Scout eh?" asked the yellow car which Titan identified as Sunstreaker. 

"Yeah," said Titan

"That is so cool a sparkling figured out what took us eons to do," said Cheetor

"What do you mean?" asked Titan 

"Well kid to make a story short the Unicronians were the most invincible force in the galaxy. They killed everyone in their path including the planet to get the energy that their master wants. Our ancestors tried to kill them but their armor is impenetrable to our weapons and so they destroyed many in our empire. It was a mech who called himself Alpha the first Prime of our race who put them to sleep. 

It was said that when they sleep that they would not harm us anymore unless war struck our people. Well when the war came then all hell broke loose and everyone was killed. Hatred and anger fueled everyone at Megatron for his betrayal at all the Cybertronians. When that happened I guess it was only a matter of time before the Unicronians awakened." Tigertron replied. 

"Wow," said Titan

"You kid had the power and the resolve to kill of a few scouts just like those friends of yours," said Rattrap. 

"Well we were trained by the best," replied Titan sheepishly. 

"Well I am sorry to break this up to you but Titan if you are ready we are heading out," said a new voice and they all turned to stare at Prowl the head security officer. 

Titan got up and waved goodbye to his new friends. 

As he left they others in the rec room got up for news went around that Titan was going home. The Autobots quickly rushed out of their base as they stared at Prime who was watching the distance. 

Titan was a shrimp compared to Optimus Prime since after all he was only the size of his hip. Prime took no notice as he stared at the horizon. 

"I don't sense them at all on my scanners Prime," said another of his mechs. 

"Well you are calling them wrong," said Sideswipe who spoke up. 

"And how do we call them of Mauve one?" asked Epps who spoke up for the first time. 

It was then that Titan felt a tap on his foot and he looked down at the human sparkling known as Annabelle. 

"Want to see my sea shell?" she asked holding the shell up. 

Titan gazed down at his optics it was then that he noticed the markings on the shell. 

Gently as he could he picked up Annabelle and the shell to the horror of her parents at first. 

"Annabelle where did you get that shell?" he asked

"Radon," she replied

"Radon? Can you tell me what Radon told you about that shell?" he asked

"She says, 'Blow that shell and I will come,' dat is what she says," replied Annabelle

"Can you blow into that shell?" asked Titan. 

"Nope," she replied

"Can daddy blow into shell?" Titan asked

"I don't know?" asked Annabelle

"Did you ask?" Titan replied

"No," she replied

Titan then put her down she ran to her dad and shows him her shell. Will only looked at it and then at Titan. When the Deceptibot nodded Will took that shell into his mouth from the fat end like how he saw on T.V. and blew as hard as he could. 

Nothing came out

"You have to find the hole on the back first and then blow." Titan replied showing his hands

Will Lennox looked at the shell and then he spotted the hole coming from a protrusion in the conk shell. He picked it up and inspected it before finally putting it to his lips and blew has hard as he could. 

A long loud horn-like sound came from it. 

And with it came the cries.

The Autobots looked up into the skies as they saw a single shape form as it soared overhead. The loud piercing cry was heard as Titan called out in reply. The jet they saw had the Decepticon symbols on it as it buzzed past them on silent wings. Somehow it managed to stay in the air without the aid of its thrusters. 

Another cry was heard and this time the second jet joined the first as it repeated what its sibling did in the other direction. They did an aerial display before going into a stoop and rising above the Autobots calling out to Titan. 

Titan smiled as he turned towards the Autobots. The Dinobots were the first ones to step out and gave him a fierce hug. Titan was nearly crushed by the humongous size of the dinobots. They in turn were replaced by the Autobots and the various humans wishing him luck. 

Titan smiled at all of them showing off his razor sharp teeth as he turned towards the skies. 

The cries continued as he watched them soar. The twins circled coming closer and closer till the sound of a car engine startled him. Turning he saw a Nissan GT-R Drift car came racing towards him. He laughed at the familiar sight of Kekoa in the driver's seat as he swerved the car around racing style and got out. 

Laughing Titan hugged him for he was the only human besides Uncle Tom that came to him. Even gave him his favorite, beef stew flavored energon. Titan was ecstatic as he and Tom got out to hug him. Titan held Kekoa close and was close to tears at being able to finally get out and to go home. 

Kekoa held onto Titan's chassis and cried for the first time. Titan wanted out and he got it.

"Time to go home Tai," he whispered

"Yeah," he said and Kekoa backed away and looked towards the sky. 

Titan heard the twins scream again in the wind and he answered back again with a smile on his face plates. He turned towards the Autobots and bowed showing respect before running as fast as he could away from the group. 

Optimus watched as Titan ran down the airstrip that made up the abandoned Air Force base that hid the Autobot's headquarters. As Titan ran he called again and Optimus felt a rush of air with barely any sound as an F-15 Eagle shot past them. It was then that he heard a squawk come from the plane as it transformed and an Autobot mech hovered with arms spread like wings. 

The mech floated over Titan calling to him and Titan laughed as he continued to run. Rodan swooped down and with his taloned feet playfully scratched the top of Titan's head. Smiling Titan gave him a one fingered salute as Rodan transformed into his alt-mode and Titan being smaller then the jet leaped on and Rodan rose in the air. 

Titan watched the world grow smaller as he rose higher on Rodan's back. The jet rose above the clouds and with that Titan held on as the morning light was suddenly replaced by the early morning hue of the Hawaiian Islands as they entered the warp gate back to their home. 

Titan felt excited at seeing the ocean again as he waited for Rodan to lower himself towards the water. His sister Radon floated next to him as they glided over the ocean and Titan not being able to resist dove into the sea. 

Just before he hit the waves he transformed back into his beast mode and leaped over the waves his spark sang as the feeling of the ocean of _life_ filled him once more. 

As he reached top speed he leaped over reef and dove down into the depths again. Rodan laughed as he soared back up onto the sky again. 

----PAPOHAKU BEACH MOLOKA'I----

"Now repeat after me," Kyouji said as he laughed at Sam dressed in a wet suit. 

"Pa," 

"Pa" was the reply

"Po," 

"Po," again the reply

"Ha," 

"Ha" 

"Ku," 

"Ku," Sam replied carefully as he pronounced each syllable with absolute care. 

Kyouji smiled as he handed the boy a surf board. Today Sam asked Kyouji to teach him how to surf properly as with his last attempt ended in failure. 

"Alright all you have to do is practice on the sand got it?" he said smiling. 

Sam did that for the past couple of days. It was already near the end of the winter vacation and Sam wanted to see if he could surf to show off to his parents. As he finally did everything that Kyouji asked him he finally was about to go into the water when. 

"Hey bro wait up!" cried Miles as he came running behind him. 

Miles as Sam jealously admit it took to surfing like it was natural to him. Miles was dressed the same way and smiled at Sam as both boys made their way to the water. 

Sam had some difficulty within the first rays of the sun but as the sun rose a bit higher and the sky turned from black to maroon he finally got the hang of it. 

And it was also at the same time that a certain someone made his appearance. 

A large fin made itself known as well as one that is swishing from side to side behind the first fin. 

The boys paid no mind as they continued to surf the waters off Papohaku. 

It was Sam that was hit first as he fell. He luckily was over sand when he was bumped from behind. Kyouji and Miles turned as Sam came sputtering for air. 

A fin came from behind him and Mile panicked, "SAM BEHIND YOU!" he said

Sam turned just in time to see the fin come racing towards him before lowering itself into the water. Sam panicked as he thought he saw a shark till the water burst before him and a large beaked frame filled the rising sun. 

Laughing it dove back into the water and lifted its head again to peer into Sam's eyes with its own large eye. 

"Titan!" yelled Kyouji as the beastbot swam towards Kyouji. 

Kyouji leaped into the water off his board as Titan swam up to him and he gave him a hug. 

"Hey Tai you have lost some weight?" he said and Titan shrugged. 

----SOMETIME LATER----

After the many greetings and hello's and welcome back's Titan was very tired as he walked away towards his old recharge berth. As he opened the door Scorponok sat on his berth and thank goodness he was still clean! 

The drone happily leaped onto him and Titan held onto the scorpion petting him like he would his dog. Titan laid down on his berth with his legs outstretched and hands behind his head. 

He stared at the ceiling happy to be home with his dolphin and whale glow in the dark stickers on the roof. He also had it mixed with dinosaurs that clearly reminded him of Grimlock and the dinobots. 

Titan laughed when he heard Sonic and Stitch go at it again with their blaring music and the familiar fighting between the twins or Lori and the twins. 

It was good to be home. 

---MEANWHILE---

"Wow I did not know you were missed that much 'Screamer," said Barricade as he read Starscream's letter from Shockwave. 

"Well what do you expect from the heir to the Decepticon throne," he said growling at the Mustang. 

"Hey everyone misses me," said Bumblebee who was reading a letter from Sunny and Sides. 

"What do you expect you are after all the last youngling that the Autobots known about before these guys," Starscream said pointing in the direction of the kids. 

Kekoa was currently playing a few games with the cell phone duo. 

Korean music blasted in from where Sonic and Stitch currently recharge and the twins were no where to be seen. Titan was off recharging after a long day from returning home and the guardians had figured that the twins were in recharge as well. 

"Hey I got a letter from a femme…oh wait it is from my sister Laserbeak," Frenzy said disappointed as he read the datapad. 

"At least you have a sister," said Barricade

"Ah is 'Cade jealous that he can't get any," said Bumblebee which earned a glare from the Mustang. 

"Knock it off you two or we will be spending another orn cleaning," said Jazz having read a report about what happened after Mission city. 

It became apparent that what ever they did would end up with hours of cleaning from Obun and the old woman was nothing to trifle with. With Barricade and Bumblebee still linked to each other they continued to fight but it was abated because their time spent on handcuffs has increased to nearly four earth months. It seemed nothing to a transformer who has lived for millennia, but because of the added chore list it was something both of them grumbled about. 

And grumble often. 

"Why again do we have to wear these cuffs?" grumbled Bumblebee as he lifted his arm to get another data pad from the pile that came in. 

That in turn yanked Barricade's arm and earned him a whack on the head. 

"Watch what you are doing fragger!" yelled Barricade 

"Go fuck yourself," Bumblebee said and the two butted heads in yet another fight. 

Everyone by now ignored the two as they got into another fist fight. It even go to the point where Kekoa was counting with his fingers how long it would take before grandma Obun shows up. 

Just as luck would have it in came Obun with her face in an amused smirk. The other three bots backed away slowly not wanting to be in the middle of the fray. Kekoa backed away as well ushering the cell phone duo Skeeter and Scrappy into the room with the excuse that it was time to get into recharge. 

Obun walked up to the two and split them apart (as apart as they could go) and glared. 

"What making us do any more house hold chores again?" Barricade said defiantly. 

Jazz, Starscream and Frenzy stayed well away for fearing the old woman's wrath. 

"Is this what you call my training?" she said

"TRAINING!?" the others said

"Yes why do you think I punish you the way I do?" she said smiling her toothless smile. 

"What sort of training revolves doing household chores?" demanded Bumblebee

"To train the body one must do a task over and over again until that body is attuned to what is going on. And then when it finally comes to terms with it then it shall become instinct. Instinct is your body's way of preparing itself to do certain tasks at certain times." She said in a sing song voice. 

"Well what does it have to do with us? We are seasoned warriors why should we receive this training?" growled Starscream this time as his familiar temper began to take hold. 

"Now, now, the reason is…can you kill a Unicronian?" she asked

"Um from what the reports said the Autobots had a hard time fighting them off," said Bumblebee

"Exactly and so has the human army. From what I've read from your history and legends the Unicronian army and their master are the most dangerous of them all. This army feeds on hate and anger using it to fuel their dark desires of total conquest of the galaxy." Replied Obun as she balanced herself with her cane. 

"They purposely create war amongst your people to feed their master for his conquest of the universe. At the beginning of your civilization your ancestors banished Unicron and his minions to eternal sleep and vowed never to create war again. But you did not count on the survival of his minions Galvatron and Sideways. They are the masters of deceit. They wanted nothing more then to kill for the pleasure of killing and to conquer the galaxy for the sheer pleasure of doing so."

The others stared at her as she continued

"Now then guardians the only way to kill Unicron is by fighting with a clear spark. One that is not filled with such hatred for your allies and others of your own kind. Even the act of forgiveness is a way of cleansing the spark of such evils. To fight with a purpose and a need that exceeds the hatred that one feels for others. You five have been chosen for this task for even small as it is if you learn to forgive and forget then you can become the ultimate weapons against an invincible army." 

"That does not explain why you need to tie us up and then make us be practically your slaves!" yelled Barricade. 

It was then that Obun was in his face her dark eyes full of sternness and Barricade found himself on the bad end of someone's bad breath. 

"You must learn to work together and put aside your differences. Starscream, Frenzy and Jazz have done so and in order for you to be complete you two will have to under go that training. And then when you are done you all will have to fight," she said 

"But we already know how to fight," said Jazz

"You fight with weapons true, but you must learn how to fight like we do in order to defeat the army. My grandchildren have already killed a number of them and they are only _sparklings_ babies in your case. They have not reached a Cybertronian Vorn yet and they have already mastered the arts of fighting. Already have they killed and fought in something that they believe in. These children believe that Earth is their home and so they fight to protect it. They fight to protect the family that has nurtured and cared for them since the day they are sparked, and they fight for the hope that others like them don't have to suffer the same fate that they had when their creators transported them here." Obun said

Starscream looked down the hall towards the twins rooms. It was there that he felt his spark leap at the thought of anything happen to his children. With that as his resolve he knew what he must do. 

He will fight for them and all the other sparklings.

He turned to Jazz and the Autobot seemed to think the same thing as him. 

They both will fight for the future of their species

Frenzy's gaze also met theirs as they did the same vow. 

The only two who don't realize it are the same two who are bickering with the old woman and are held by the cuffs. 

Oh they will learn alright they will learn. 

TBC

**Man that took forever to write and come up with the words to do so. Now the fun part begins with Barricade and Bumblebee learning how to work together. **

**But let me get some things straight. **

**First of all the only reason why Barricade and Bumblebee did not fight on the Hitachi farm is because Barricade made a deal with Marie. The deal was that if he fought then he was going to face hell from Marie. Not only that but it was a bad example for the sparklings. **

**Well when they went to Hawaii the deal was made null and so the fighting continues until Obun makes them see the error of their ways. **


	34. Learning to Work Together pt1

DISCLAIMER: LIKE A HUNDRED TIMES BEFORE THE SAME AS ALWAYS SO I AM NOT REPEATING MYSELF LOL

**DISCLAIMER: LIKE A HUNDRED TIMES BEFORE THE SAME AS ALWAYS SO I AM NOT REPEATING MYSELF LOL**

**A/n: Oh Lendaras the attack happened slightly after Christmas not New Years**

**THE LOST CHILDREN OF CYBERTRON**

**Chapter 34: Learning to Work Together**

It was the third week of winter vacation and with it Mikaela Banes has learned more about the simple things then anything. For starters learning how to surf and swim in the ocean as compared to a lake was something that she did not expect. The ocean is constantly moving and never ending as compared to a lake where on the other side there is land. The water can be murky or clear if no one disturbs it.

For the ocean it is murky if rainwater washes sediment down into the waves.

Mikaela wanted nothing more then to laugh it all off and enjoy the moment. As she did however she was startled to find that swimming in the ocean was more demanding then swimming in a lake.

For starters the ocean currents constantly pull at you in all directions so it made it difficult to maneuver.

As she sat on the beach she pondered this as she watched Titan play in the waves.

This was the last week she will ever see the Pakele family and already she was regretting it. In all her life she has not felt the love that they had ever and the acceptance of them into their family. She walked along the sand towards the ocean as the waves burst from the sea. It was when she looked again towards the land that she caught sight of something sleeping on the sand. Thinking that might be a body she walked towards it.

Only upon closer inspection that she found out that it was in fact a seal.

The seal looked at her with curious eyes its dark head tilted before it rose up and made its way to the ocean. After dipping its head into the waves it was gone in a second.

Mikaela stared after the seal and then looked to the sky. The sun was shinning brightly now and the sky was crystal clear blue. The bluest she has ever seen before. The skies over Tranquility did not match the skies over in Hawaii. In fact it was discolored due to pollution.

"Having fun with the monk seals?" a voice asked

Mikaela turned to find Titan sitting down on the edge of an exposed reef. The Deceptibot smiled at her showing his shark-like teeth as he walked towards the water.

"Wanna go for a swim?" he asked

"Um there is only one problem," she said and Titan looked her up and down before he realized what she is missing.

He laughed as he walked up and grabbed a pair of fins and a snorkel mask. Putting it on Mikaela joined Titan under the waves as he switched to his beast form and she held on to his dorsal fin. The beast-bot would occasionally pull Mikaela back to the surface to breathe. As she held on and he explored the reef he spotted Ripster as he approached.

The tiger shark swam with them not even bothering and Titan could tell that he recently ate so there was no need to worry. In fact Titan transformed underwater and beckoned the shark over with one hand. Ripster made his way over slowly. When he got there he beckoned for Mikaela to swim over and placed her hand on Ripster's dorsal fin.

--MEANWHILE--

"This is all your fault!"

"My fault! You're the one who is always starting slag!"

Both bound mechs struggled to release the hold that the handcuffs did to them as they glared daggers at one another. One of the things they did was punch each other out again. This time Obun decided to punish them instead of taking it out on the whole unit.

She had Starscream, Jazz and Frenzy go spend some time with the sparklings while Barricade and Bumblebee are currently cleaning the mess that Scorponok made of the waste room.

It was smelly and the stench clung to their olfactory sensors as they glared daggers at each other.

The heat from the generator room next door and the disposal system made the temperature in the room become hotter then outside. Both Autobot and Decepticon still in their holoforms were busy trying to untie themselves from the bottom of the pit. You see they started to clean the disposal unit and were nearly done when Bumblebee slipped and fell into the handle that opened the disposal unit.

The floor beneath them opened up and they found themselves looking at a thermos stand with fire leaping out at them from the main engine.

And that is how they ended up like this.

--MEANWHILE--

"Hey has anyone seen Barricade and Bumblebee?" asked Kekoa while drinking his soda

"Last time I saw them grandma made them clean the incinerator," said Sonic as he came in with a new game that he downloaded.

Alex looked lost as she gave a shrug as if to say 'oh well,' and walked out to find Mikaela and Sam since Miles was taking a nap on the couch with popcorn all over his shirt.

--BACK IN THE INCENERATOR ROOM--

"You know it is getting very hot in here," said Bumblebee

"Gee what gave you that idea?" Barricade said sarcastically.

"Sorry asshole but I have to get out of here," Bumblebee replied

"You what about me?" Barricade asked as he felt his hands begin to slip.

"You all you've been is civil back at the Hitachi's and then now you are all hostile! Stupid Decepticon!" Bumblebee said as his hands started to slip from the sweat as well.

"Sometimes I think they made these holomatter forms too real," Bumblebee growled as he renewed his grip.

Barricade slipped further down from the pipe that he was holding.

"We have to turn it off!" he shouted to Bumblebee

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Bumblebee asked

"I don't know think of something!" Barricade demanded

"Um how about we move towards the switch?" Bumblebee said

"Oh like that is going to work." Barricade said

"Ah!" Bumblebee's hand slipped and he fell only to have Barricade grab him with his other hand.

"We have to work together on this brat you and I both know that," Barricade said

"And how are we going to hit the switch?" Bumblebee demanded

"I will swing you and you will try to see if you can reach it," Barricade said

"Um 'Cade we are handcuffed by both our hands and our feet!" Bumblebee replied

"I know that we are just going to do a monkey," Barricade replied back.

"A monkey? Are you insane Barricade?" Bumblebee asked

"Yes I am insane as can be brat! Now I am going to swing you and you are going to grab onto the lever and pull with all your might," said Barricade and Bee looking down at the flames below gulped but then he felt something slip and looked up at Barricade who was trying to regain his grip.

Barricade began to swing with bumblebee holding on as he used his weight to help him. Slowly he could feel Barricade begin to slip as they swung even more to gain momentum as Barricade swung wider to allow Bumblebee to reach out and slowly with each swing touch the lever. Bumblebee managed to place his feet on the opposite side of the pit and began to run with his legs under him as he raced up towards the lever. Barricade held on as Bee leaped with all his momentum and managed to grab onto the lever.

As they began to descend seeing as the floor was taking its sweet time to return the emergency shaft opened up and both men were trapped and began to fall into the pit. They slid some ways down before the cold hard ground met them.

When they both got up they could hear the grinding of something and turned to find that they are in the main engine room. Or inside the engine as they watched the turbines go up and down.

When they looked up a turbine was about to crash onto them when something grabbed them both and dragged them away just in time.

Looking they realized that it was a maintenance drone.

"Well lucky I managed to find you," said a voice and they turned to find the hologram of Nanobite staring at them.

"Yeah well thanks for the help," said Bumblebee

"Next time watch before you pull the lever you almost became compost," she said and vanished.

--LATER THAT EVENING--

It was already new years and Sam was wearing the shirt that his parents had sent him along with his other presents. He groaned at the junk that his mother thought he might need in Hawaii along with some new magazines from Uncle Charles.

Kekoa had to laugh at this as he prepped the red devils and the aerials in a hidden spot away from the many children that were coming over. He then circled the house that they were currently decorating.

The base already has several long strings of red devils and some blossoms tied in a long string of fuses around the main hanger entrance.

He had to laugh at Goliath as he unloaded another crate of illegal fireworks that he smuggled in from China. Titan was busy enjoying an ice cream flavored energon cube while Scorponok was dancing around with several sparklers attached to him. He powered up his cannon to light another one and then passed it on to a kid without opening fire.

Frenzy was helping Rodan and Radon set up the aerial grand finally that was to happen at midnight.

Already the stage and the tables were set for the events of the evening. There was food everywhere with many of the uncles and aunts swatting flies and setting glue traps to keep the rest of the bugs away. There was one incident involving a centipede (really nasty creatures in Hawaii) and someone's pet chicken but other then that the festivities were nearly ready.

As if to help Alex had set up the sparklers for the younger members of the family mainly her little cousins, nieces and nephews. As she finished setting up she had Scorponok power up his cannon and fire it into the imu pit to set it ablaze for the pig that is slowly steaming inside. (You know the pit you see at luaus where they roast the pig it is called an Imu Pit "E-Moo")

The Twins and Goliath were circling overhead with streamers coming out of their tail fins and colored smoke out of their thrusters as they drew pictures in the clouds to the delight of all the younger humans.

The teens were busy putting up decorations which included red streamers with pictures of the rat on them as they made red decorations and placed little red bags at the entrance to each home in Kalaupapa to the delight of the patients that still live there. Already there was a dragon dancing in the streets as some of the kids made it happen.

The lion dancing was unique in a way as it blessed each and every house placing coins and then eating the bags for another year.

As that happened Barricade and Bumblebee were made to set the tables and help cook some food for later that night. Both glared at each other but after what had happened in the garbage shoot they both decided it was not worth it to fight.

They tried to flip burgers together but found that with their tied hands it was impossible. It was then that both looked at each other and had gotten an idea.

Sonic was blasting a Japanese pop song and then switched to Korean as a Korean song began to play and the two without noticing began to make the grill according to the beat of the song.

The only one who noticed was Kekoa as he finished the red devil streaming around the main house. Laughing he walked over to where the boom-box was playing his music and whispered to it. The Autobot was more then happy to play another song mix to a different beat. As he played Kekoa watched as the two of them began to work in a pattern and recorded it with his camcorder.

In the meantime both cell phones just finished the set up for the lights on the stage for when the main event took place. After testing it out Scrappy leaped down to the horror of some of the people below only to be picked up by Kyouji as he did a back flip and caught the cell phone. Scrappy squealed happily as he was held again by the same human.

"Scrappy how many times do I have to tell you about doing that?" he said and the cell phone laughed as he was held up again only to snuggle into Kyouji's face.

"Alright you mushy mech," he said stroking Scrappy's back and the cell phone could only squeal, "NEW YEAR, NEW YEAR," he said

"That's right you are not even a year old yet," he said laughing as he took Scrappy to where some of the others were eating.

As the evening festivities took place and the music began to play with Kekoa, Kyouji and some of the boys from in the main town began to play some local songs.

As they played the music Barricade remembered a time where he and Bumblebee were not fighting each other. It was back on the Hitachi farm as they were forced to make a truce at what had happened.

Both mechs then realized why they had been fighting and took it to themselves as they slowly started to dance to the music a bit. They were slowly begun watched by Stitch who kept a look out.

During the festivities family and friends of the Pakele's came around as they ate what was cooked Kekoa played a love song that his parents used when his step father was still alive. Afterwards a few others began to sing as well filling the music with a festive air.

As the night wore on the children from the human side of the family. Mikaela wore the dress that she bought when she and Kekoa went to O'ahu to do some shopping. Artemis gave some of the younger members of the family rides. When it grew late the parents with young children left for the evening leaving the adults and the Cybertronian kids to have fun with the aerials.

When the new year event finished everyone began to clean up the mess and head for home. Exhausted the two of them headed towards their quarters for some well deserved sleep.

--THE NEXT DAY--

It was well into the next day that everyone was winding down from the New Year's day even and was finishing up cleaning. Barricade and Bumblebee had not gotten into a single argument the whole night and started to work together for once the do the chores that Obun has set out for them. That included cleaning the bathrooms and washracks.

As they worked together they were being watched. Starscream and Jazz stood there with arms crossed. Frenzy was busy with Nanobite in the communications room while everyone else was cleaning up the littered streets of Kalaupapa.

As the leper patients disburse to their homes that left everyone else who lived in the nearby base to finish the mess. When the mess was finally cleaned and everything packed and put away for next year. (Goliath hiding away the last of the fireworks for 4th of July) they quickly returned to normal routines.

In the meantime Barricade and Bumblebee slowly started to work out a routine with them still tied to each other.

--THREE DAYS LATER--

"What are you doing?" asked Bumblebee

"Trying to break us out of this mess," he said holding up his handcuffs.

"I've tried that already but it is not going to work," replied Barricade

"Then how are we going to get out of this?" asked Barricade

"Well the old hag told us that we have to work together so I guess we have to learn to work together to get through this and finally get released," said Bumblebee.

Barricade looked into the blue eyes of his Autobot counterpart. That same Autobot that pounded his face in nearly a year ago in Tranquility when he was looking for his leader Megatron. Now though he was starting to see Bumblebee in a new light. The new light allowed the Decepticon to see the Autobot in a light that was never thought possible. As he watched Bumblebee then moved and he moved with him.

In the nearly three weeks since they had been handcuffed by Obun for their fighting and now they two of them started to figure out just what the old woman wanted.

It started out rather simple really.

After the New Year's Eve events they started to do things that many people started to notice but them. Things like eating together at the same time in sync as they ate breakfast one morning. Then they did routines that needed to be worked in sync and they did it nearly flawlessly.

It was another four days later that Obun finally decided to release them.

She approached them as they and the other adults were busy cleaning the front yard. She walked towards the two and pointed at them.

"You two! Report to the training room now!" she barked and confused Bumblebee and Barricade followed.

--IN THE TRAINING ROOM--

Kekoa, Stitch, Sonic and Kyouji were busy working on some dance routines when Barricade and Bumblebee entered the training room. The music stopped when they closed the door and the two of them could only wave sheepishly.

"What brings you guys in here?" asked Kyouji

"Obun told us to come in here," said Bumblebee

"Oh, oh," said Stitch as the doors opened again and Obun walked in her head held high.

The others moved away as Obun walked in and sat with her legs crossed as she stared at them. Her gaze never left them as they too sat down with their legs crossed while Kekoa, Kyouji, Sonic and Stitch left the training area.

The two stared at her and gulped feeling the tension build.

It was then that Obun spoke, "Do you know why you are here?" she asked calmly

"Um what did we do now?" asked Bumblebee

"You have now started to realize your potential by beginning to work harmoniously together. As oblivious as you two are to what is happening around you both of you are now relieved of these," she said and twisted her hands in a way that the cuffs fell off without her touching them.

"Whoa," they said

"You two will have to pass the greatest test the Deceptibots have to offer. That is a test to see if you are willing to work together as a team. You have to eat, sleep and work in harmony which you both are learning how to do nicely. What I am about to teach you the same was taught to both Starscream and Jazz since Frenzy does not have a partner he has learned differently. It is your test to see if you truly are Deceptibots.

The reason I am telling you this is because you both are learning the hard lesson that we all had to learn at some point. This test was passed down from generation to generation as a ways of passage for us. Before I became a Pakele I am a Kudasaki a Japanese samurai sworn by duty and honor. In all my years I have been alive I have never seen this many dedicated warriors since the day I was a child back in Japan.

Now it is time that you two finally learn to take the test. This test will destroy you for who you are now and rebuild you for who you will be. It will see if you are truly worthy to learn the ancient ways of our people," Obun said and she said something in Japanese and Kekoa entered the room again and bowed respectfully to Obun.

"Prepare them for the test in one week's time they will take the test of fire and be cleansed of all that they have done. Prepare them immediately," she said and Kekoa bowed before showing them out.

--SOMETIME LATER--

"Where in the pit did she learn to do that?" asked Bumblebee while he and Barricade were happily back in their robotic forms.

After nearly a couple of weeks in human forms both felt at home being robots once more.

"It is called earthbending and you can only learn that after you are initiated into our family," Kekoa said

Kyouji with Sonic and Stitch stood to the side as Kekoa dressed in a pair of very loose camo pants and a tight muscle shirt approached the two robots.

"Alright guys I need you in your holoforms," he said and both transformers did so.

"Alright this dance has been passed down from generation to generation of our family and we call it the 'Dragon Dance' (IF any of you seen Avatar the Last Airbender season 3 episode 13 you would know what I am talking about) this dance is a test of unity within our ranks. But first we have to teach you how to sync together to the point where you will know each other's thoughts without even looking at each other. It is a tough test and you will have to know the parts flawlessly within a week's time. The reason why many of us in our clan never pass is because the stress becomes too much."

"Did you pass the test?" asked Bumblebee

"Yeah I took it with Kyouji. Skeeter and Scrappy have yet to take the test and they will take it the same day as you two." Kekoa explained.

"Ok so how do we start," asked Barricade

"You will warm up like this," and Kekoa showed them how to warm up.

Afterwards he and Kyouji went on to explain the significance of the dragon dance to Bumblebee and Barricade and as he was explaining Starscream and Jazz entered the room. Both of them smirked when they saw that Bumblebee and Barricade were learning about the dance as well. When Kyouji was done he and Kekoa proceeded to do the dance with Sonic playing the old tune from his trip to Japan nearly ten years ago.

All five of the adult Cybertronians were surprised by the equal coordination that both boys displayed. It was then that the door opened and Sam and Miles walked in along with Mikaela.

"What's going on here guys?" asked Sam

"We were just showing these guys an old traditional dance that was passed down through our family," said Kekoa as he stood up.

"Cool," said Miles

"Can we try?" asked Sam

"Sure it is difficult though since you have to be in perfect sync with each other," replied Kyouji as he and Kekoa showed them how it was done again.

When they were done Sam and Miles stood up as the first to try and learn the technique. It was slow at first but after about fifteen minutes of slipping, falling or hitting each other they both got the hang of it and managed to do it almost perfectly. It was about thirty minutes later that they managed to get it right.

"Cool this is like that episode in Avatar where both Zuko and Aang had to do that dance like this," said Miles

Actually they got the idea from us when we performed it at the Chinese New Years festival last year," said Stitch as he finished something and walked up to them.

"Alright guys you nearly got it right but it is up to grandma to let you do it in one week's time," he said.

Sam and Miles looked down disappointed.

"So let me get this straight, this 'Dragon Dance' is what you guys do to initiate others into your family?" Mikaela asked

"Yeah it is when two people think as one, move as one and become as one. It can include more then one up to five at the most, and two other people represent the dragons that will pass judgment." Explained Kekoa as he walked back up to the group.

"So if you do as you said, think as one, move as one become as one then how does that make it special?" asked Miles

"Well when you become as one you form a bond which we call the 'spirit bond' meaning you become spirit brothers or sisters like how the native Americans pass on blood brothers. In our tradition you become spirit brothers," said Kekoa

"Like Sunny and Sides?" asked Bumblebee

"No Bee they are brothers already I think they mean brothers in a spirit sense not in traditional sense," replied Jazz.

"So when do we begin,"

TBC


	35. Learning to Work Together pt2

THE LOST CHILDREN OF CYBERTRON

**THE LOST CHILDREN OF CYBERTRON**

**Learning To Work Together 2: Dragon Dance Preparations**

--AUTOBOT HEADQUARTERS--

Now it became apparent that the situation has turned dire. Within the past few weeks the Unicronians have attacked several Earth cities and in doing so angered the United Nations. They knew for a fact that the Deceptibots had nothing to do with it being as they were the ones who saved them.

The Autobots and the Decepticons on the other hand are now facing a very angry human government. Optimus and Shockwave were having a hard time adjusting to this concept, but they had to remember that they are guests on this planet and they are not the residence therefore had to oblige by Earth's laws. The only reason why the Deceptibots were allowed to remain out of it was because they were here before the first man discovered the wheel. Even though they were not activated at the time they are still considered residence on this planet.

"Now explain to us why you deemed it necessary to bring this age old war here to our planet?" demanded the president of the United Nations Xiong Li Ming of China.

"As we explained to you before we did not mean to bring this war here to Earth sir as we explained to the United States government who has graciously let us stay in their country. We are merely refugees and the war with our world is over the Allspark which has granted us life has been destroyed." Optimus tried to reason

"Then explain to us why those monsters are running round in our cities?" said another this one representing the country of France,

"They are a race known as the Unicronians creatures created by a being known as Unicron. He is as large as a small moon and will consume your planet of its energy regardless of who lives on it. He has already destroyed Cybertron that is why all these refugees started showing up at a rapid pace. He destroyed our world by causing us to fight each other. Through trickery and corruption he destroyed our society and by Primus we will not let him destroy yours!" Shockwave shouted at the crowd.

Xiong Li Ming thought for a second before his dark eyes turned back to Optimus and Shockwave.

"If you are saying is true then how do we defend ourselves against Unicron? He has an army of metallic beings that has the same structure as you?" he said

"Not even we could defend ourselves against him, but you have that chance." Said Shockwave

"How?" asked Xiong Li Ming

"You have ten warriors all capable of defending this planet, but they have eluded us for sometime. You call them the Deceptibots and recently they have taken five of our people with them along with some humans…"

"The Deceptibots concerns are not ours to triffle with as with International law. It is the time where they hold their traditional initiation with new young adults within their ranks. The Pakele Family is the last branch of the Kudasaki clan who has lived in Japan till recent times when the last of their members Obun Pakele still holds the family traditions as well as the last international treasure. She alone carries the ancient fighting arts that were taught to her by various masters in her life. Now she passes them on to the members of her family and the Deceptibots.

The only problem is that she is not so willing to share with outsiders." Replied Ming

"How do you know this?" asked Shockwave

"I've asked her myself long ago if she could teach me but she refused saying that I am an outsider and thus am not worthy," replied Ming.

"How do we convince her then?" asked Optimus

"That would be very difficult considering what I've heard you have done to her grandchild Prime," replied Ming.

"She still has taken two of my ranking officers with her to her home and I have no idea what she is doing with them," he said

"Then you don't have to worry," said Ming

"How so?" asked Shockwave

"She is doing the work before you came to me," Ming said

--PAKELE RESIDENCE--

Training proved to be very difficult for after two days into the training all five bots were at wits end. The other Deceptibots were watching as they growled in frustration in their bot forms. It was Starscream and Jazz who had the hardest time because of the size difference. Frenzy being the smallest was the worst of the lot. They had practiced the dance and knew the moves well, but to do it at the same time at once was the most difficult part.

They had to think alike and feel alike in many ways and just doing the moves was not going to let them pass.

Kekoa watched on the fourth day as they started to growl at each other namely Barricade and Bumblebee but it was about to snap by the fifth day.

As he sat there at the breakfast table and his Aunt Azalea served breakfast of lina, lina Pancakes (Filipino pancakes is what we also call it here in Hawaii. There are really flat and are fried like regular pancakes. The only difference is that it is not as fluffy and you can make it like a tortilla.) When they ate breakfast it was when he glanced at the Cybertronian tables that he noticed Bumblebee's behavior.

He was eating the same flavored energon like the kids and reached out to grab another cube when he had a strange feeling come through him. He then passed the cube down to Frenzy who was waiting for some more. Frenzy never thought twice as he drank it down and then passed a desert flavored cube over to Jazz who split it with Starscream.

They did not look at each other just did what they normally would do except feel around for something and then pass it to the other. As they finished their cubes they all got up to go walking around. Starscream since he was a flier wanted to go flying around but the winds proved too strong for him to even join his children in the air. He stared sadly at the sight since he could not get lifted without smashing into the cliffs.

He sighed sadly as he sat down allowing the ocean's waves to hit him and leave salty marks.

"What's up Uncle Star?" asked Titan as he walked up to him and sat down next to the Decepticon lord.

"Oh I don't know watching them fly without me," Starscream replied as he looked to the twins and Goliath gliding along the cliffs with ease.

"OH that! That has to be very hard to learn it took the twins nearly three months of very hard practice to get used to it and fly the winds." Replied Goliath as he angled his wings to show Starscream.

"Really? Is it that difficult?" Starscream asked

"Yep because it is part of our training we have to master the element of air. We were not allowed to use our thrusters at all to control the winds and fly we have to use the wind itself as our power source. Radon is the real master of this tactic maybe you could ask her how she manages to outmaneuver her brother every they play in the jet stream," with that the shuttle walked away leaving Starscream to his thoughts.

--LATER THAT DAY--

Now Jazz, Bumblebee and Barricade were driving through the main town of Kaunakakai and watching the various kids doing things in the streets that they normally would not see back in Nevada. The thing they found strange was the fact that no one cared if there was a driver in the car or not.

"Man I could get used to this," Jazz said

"Yeah right we had to convince you to not stay in your usual alternate form because it would attach too much attention." Barricade hissed

"Oh really why would I not want that?" Jazz said from his vehicle an old 1996 Honda Civic something not in his style.

"Because lug nuts these people don't have much in the way of money," Bumblebee replied.

"And what is wrong with a little style?" Jazz asked

"You don't get it do you. If you just come around here in your original alternate form of a Pontiac Solstice then you are in trouble of having someone literally smash your windows because they would think you are some snotty rich person," Bumblebee replied back.

"Oh, I've never thought of it that way," replied Jazz

"Ok guys we are here for a reason and that means we have to behave," said Barricade as he led the way and the other two followed. They drove up to a place with the sign reading 'Moloka'i Youth Center' and parked next to the public pool.

As they got out Stitch and Sonic were already there blaring their music while a group of kids were dancing.

The trio walked in and Jazz felt right at home, "Man this is what I call music!" he said as the Sonic was playing the stereo.

Stitch was busy working with some kids on some dance moves. While Sonic blared the music the kids seemed to move like a team at first but there was one who falters and some who are not doing it all the way right.

However both Bumblebee and Barricade wanted in.

"Alright guys if you wanted in why didn't you say so," said a voice behind them and they turned around to see Kekoa with several bags of food and he was followed by Sam and Mikaela.

"Where is Miles?" asked Bee

"He is back at the base sleeping dude stayed up all night writing the report for us," replied Sam as he walked out with more groceries.

Kekoa placed the groceries in the kitchen and proceeded to make them all something to eat. Off to the side in the office an overweight lady sat she was talking on the phone. Off playing pool some of the other kids an oriental looking man and a very large Hawaiian man was playing pool. On the other side another local lady was intent on winning her video game.

Jazz, Bumblebee and Barricade found it funny to see this but after seeing all the children in there it was no wonder the place was called a 'Youth Center'. As they heard the music change the kids all got into a sort of formation again.

"Alright guys lets take it from the top," said Sonic as he blared his music again.

The kids nodded and as one began to dance to the song. They moved in sequence with one kid here and there not going into place. Sonic then corrected them while Stitch was busy monitoring footwork.

"What is with you guys and working as a team?" asked Barricade

"It means everything to us and it also proves that you can do more as a team. This event in our family as well as the people of Moloka'i symbolizes the unity of two factions and the balance that they represent. There will be all sorts of stuff there, food, music, and games," said Kekoa as he emerged with steaming plates full of food.

Sam and the others dug in while the bots had their flavored energon.

"Hey what is in this?" asked Sam

"This is simply teriyaki deer meat or venison mind you." Kekoa replied while everyone ate that with a combination of rice, corn, mashed potatoes, turkey and some sushi for the kids.

Now Sam had not seen kids love sushi the way these kids do even eating the raw fish.

_I guess it has something to do with the culture that they live in_ he thought

Now Sonic began to play a Korean song and Jazz was the first one to start dancing as they kids started to dance. He failed to get the moves right at first but when he did he was having a blast.

"Come on guys this is fun," he said and slowly Bumblebee and Barricade joined in.

Kekoa watched as they started to dance to the song. The kids at the youth center showed them some moves and they laughed as the bots tried to dance. The sound of engines could be heard as Starscream landed his massive form touching down. When they others walked out he looked a little banged up as he sat down. When he did the ground shook with his massive form. Kekoa walked out with a large cube of energon for him and the jet happily took it.

"Enjoyed your flight?" he asked

"No, I nearly ended up in the cliffs nearly three times before I broke over the top and made my way here," he said and massaged his wings.

"I bet they hurt eh?" Kekoa asked

"Yeah who knew that by chancing those winds that everything would be crap," Starscream grumbled.

"Well then why don't you switched to your holoform and join us after you're done with your cube," said Bumblebee as he watched Jazz dance.

When Starscream walked in his holoform was just as bad as his original form. It sported a large amount of bruises and some deep scratches. All in all Starscream looked like he was dragged down a scrap heap.

"You look like shit," Kekoa said as he walked out with something to soothe the wounds.

"Yeah you can blame that on the Pali cliffs." Starscream replied as he sat down.

"What are they doing?" noticing Jazz, Bumblebee and Barricade dancing with a bunch of kids.

"Oh the kids were dancing for a performance they are doing with the ceremony and the guys just joined in," Kekoa replied.

"Ok?" Starscream replied and it was then that Zenith pulled up with Frenzy.

Frenzy leaped out with a cooler full of soda and the kids eagerly took it. As they drank their soda Frenzy became aware of the dancing trio and leaped in without thought to join them. At first the silvery bot was clumsy but after help from Stitch Frenzy was dancing like the rest.

Starscream had to laugh as the song ended and another took its place. The jet finally decided he had, had enough and joined in to the amusement of the kids. Starscream was the last to pick up on the moves but as he watched his processor decided to do the work for him as he slowly began to move his feet in time with the music. Listening he began to move as one with the others. As they moved he moved with them and in time he picked up on the song.

Alex chose this time to walk in on them and was stunned by the unity that all five bots displayed. She laughed to herself as she pulled out Skeeter and the cell phone transformed and watched.

The song from earlier began again and the group decided to try again. As they danced to the song again and again they finally got the moves down right. And at the same time they started their own moves namely the 'Dragon Dance' to the delight of the kids.

As they danced around as one Kekoa laughed at seeing this and filmed it with the help of Scrappy.

This went on through the night as they danced to the song and when the song finally ended the group split up. Starscream got some repairs from Alex who gladly rode the jet back to the base while everyone else took the other entrances back to base.

As Starscream made his approach it was Alex who made the call.

"Alright Starscream you need to cut your engines," she said

"Why?" Starscream asked

"You have to glide in otherwise you will end up in the cliff face," she said and Starscream reluctantly complied.

"Now let the wind guide you," she said

Starscream complied but was hard pressed to stay airborne that is until the twins flew alongside him.

"_Don't turn your rudders so much Uncle Star," _said Rodan as he showed him how.

"_Yeah every adjustment has to be slight to allow maximum control,"_ said Radon

Starscream did so and when he did this he could hear music blasting from one of the twins. It was Rodan who dived first leaving the two raptors in the air.

"How do I land then if the engines are always like this I was not thinking when I landed the first time!" Starscream said

"Just relax Uncle Star the winds blow in only one direction so you are going to have to fly really low and allow the wind to lift you into the hangar," replied Radon

Starscream did as instructed and found some difficulty in maintaining the wind under his wings.

"Don't fight it Uncle Star ride with it," Radon explained.

Starscream complied reluctantly as he allowed his wings to fill with the salty breeze. As the wind picked up he could feel the wind lift him. As he neared the entrance he felt a rush of air as the wind in the hanger died down and he glided.

"How do I stop!" Starscream said

"Transform and spread your arms out like wings," this time it was Rodan that instructed him and Starscream did so only to clumsily slip and fall flat on his face.

The twins could only shake their heads as they helped Starscream up from the ground. Starscream then rubbed his aching head as they led him down into the medical bay where Alex was expecting him. As he was being repaired for the damage due to the winds. Starscream's holoform walked to the training room where he observed the others already there practicing the dragon dance.

The music was traditional Asian music as they group performed their parts spectacularly this time Frenzy went first with a slow move on his part and then we went faster and faster. Then jumped in Barricade and he was followed by Bumblebee then Jazz and finally Starscream. They moved as one feeling each other's energy as the evening wore on and they finished the dance. Kekoa stood to the side clapping his hands together.

"Perfect! I can't wait till tomorrow!" he said laughing

He walked towards a closet and pulled out some clothes that were wrapped in silk.

"What are these?" asked Jazz

"Ceremonial clothes wore by our ancestors in the past. Each of you is to wear one they are custom designed by Aunt Azalea and Uncle Keoki. They had to ask Nanobite for your measurements and thus you are to wear one of these for the first part. The first part is you doing it in your holoforms while your robot forms will be fitted with ceremonial paint. The paint that you are wearing will be signs that in our culture show the meaning of passage between the two species. Decepticons will represent the dragons and Autobots the phoenixes." Kekoa explained

"Cool so does this mean that we are painted like the twins?" asked Bumblebee

"In a way yeah but unlike the twins your paint will be temporary and will wash off with water. First you will be burned…" he said

"WHAT!" all five shouted

Kekoa held up his hand, "You heard me you will all be burned by fire to cleanse you of impurities of the soul. Now to prepare for this we each put you all under a waterfall on different parts of the island chain in Japanese society that is also part of the purification process." He said

"Oh and then what else?" asked a nervous Barricade

"Next you will fast for a day from sun rise to sunset no refueling so you will be low on gas when you do the Dragon Dance." He replied

"Thirdly you will be attired in the clothes given to you as you will assume your holoforms. That time you will perform the dance in front of an audience first to show your dedication at sunrise. The night before however after dinner which is tomorrow evening a Christian Priest will give you a blessing to begin your rite of passage. Now the Christian and the Hawaiian part came when grandma moved to Hawaii back in the early 1900's" he said

"Um how old is your grandma?" asked Jazz

"She is around 91 I think," Kekoa replied

"Pit! She is a vorn old that is ancient in human years," said Frenzy.

"Yep!," replied Kekoa

"Grandma spent all her early years studying the Martial arts since her family has been wiped out in World War 1 and was raised by some relatives back in Japan. When she came here she was stricken with Leprosy and sent to Kalaupapa where she met grandpa. Now that did not stop her however from mastering all different forms even with her handicaps. She became and grandmaster in 1956 when she and grandpa moved to Japan for some time and when they did she was a grandmaster. She learned the rest of her family secrets from some distant relatives and became matriarch of her family. That was before the last of them died by then grandma was pregnant with Uncle Keoki." He replied as he sat down cross legged something that the bots would have found impossible for themselves until they learned that the sparklings could do it too.

"Now then since grandma was the last in her family it was her responsibility to pass on the family traditions meaning everything that the Kudasaki clan has left her including her training in martial arts and the family initiation. Now we all have taken part in it sometime in our lives even the sparklings when they were passed into their adult bodies. Now according to family tradition we have to accept any new religions that are thrown at us meaning that we have accepted all traditions as a way to make peace with ourselves. Now we initiated the for main religions into this and if you are an Islamic you have to say your prayer to Allah in the afternoon the day before the ceremony. The evening or sunset is when the Christianity comes in and so froth it is like a spiritual passing of the veil cleansing you each time. As for me I learned that all prayers but the ones mentioned before and blessing have to take place the day before. So if you are going to pray to Primus you have to do it the day before because the day of the ceremony is a day that you have to let go of all earthly thoughts and become something you never thought of before." He said

"Whoa," said Bumblebee.

It was at this time unknown to them that the other guests have arrived into the room. Right behind them was Sam, Miles, and Mikaela they had Scrappy and Skeeter with them.

"Now Frenzy since Scrappy has not done this either he will be your partner in the ceremony got it?" said Kekoa and Frenzy nodded

"I have practiced with him before," replied Frenzy scratching his head.

"Yeah that is why he will be your partner for he has yet to participate," said Kekoa.

Scrappy looked up with anticipation as he leaped from Mikaela's hand onto Frenzy's head and gave him a large hug.

Frenzy scratched his head and the phone returned to Mikaela's outstretched hand.

"Now as I was saying all prayers to other religions have to be done the day before and before sunset. When sunset comes and the first of the blessings begins you have to let go of everything that made you, you until after the ceremony," Kekoa replied

"Now when that happens you are to fast till after the ceremony is over take it as a test of faith. When that is done in the morning you will perform in your holoforms like I said before and remain so throughout the day until sunset. It is then that you will face the final judgment by the twins."

"The twins?" asked Starscream

"Yes because they represent both sides in unity. Did you not notice the markings on their armor?" Kekoa asked

"Um I sorta did," said Bumblebee

"Well that is why, you see from what I found out about your history and culture it is forbidden for both Autobot and Decepticon to get together and when they do it usually ends badly. Now when a couple has sparklings it makes the situation worse as both members are considered traitors by both factions. Now then since the twins do not know their creators we have to be creative and since grandma told them that they represent the balance of both factions and because of their unique abilities they became the dragon and the phoenix." Replied Kekoa

"Let me guess Radon the dragon and Rodan the phoenix," he said

With a nod Kekoa went on to explain

"Now when the twins test you there will be a lot of energy built up from it and you have to do the dragon dance then with Frenzy and Scrappy leading and they will be followed by Barricade and Bumblebee, and then Jazz and Starscream. Then all five of you will do the second half like how we practiced. When that is over the twins will stare into each of your optics probing your sparks to see if you are worthy. Now in the past there will be people doing dragons and a phoenix around and they had them stare at you but in this case it will be the twins. When the twins do the final judgment they will tell everyone if you are worthy or not," with that Kekoa nodded to the others.

"Your preparations begins now," he said standing up.

--LATER THAT NIGHT--

"You think that they will pass?" asked Sam from his bunk bed.

Sam gotten the bottom while Miles gotten the top.

"Yeah man they will pass they have to they have only two days left and I sure as hell hope they pass," he said

"Yeah ninja bots do you think?" Sam said smiling at his friend.

"Sure I hope the twins will give them a fair judgment," Miles said

"I hope so after all this family is deeply rooted to its traditions," Sam said.

TBC


	36. The Second Attack

DISCLAIMER: SAME AS LAST TIME

**DISCLAIMER: SAME AS LAST TIME**

**A/n: I just realized something some of you people can't pronounce Hawaiian words very well nor the names of some of my characters. My friend the person who beta this fic actually pointed it out. So here it goes a little sound guide for you. **

**Artemis-(Art-E-Miss)**

**Rodan-(Row-Dan)**

**Radon-(Ra-Dawn)**

**Kekoa – (Keh-Koh-Ah)**

**Pakele- (Pa-Keh-Lei)**

**Obun-(O-Boon)**

**Kamaka-(Ka-Ma-Ka)**

**Kyouji-(Key-yo-Jee)**

**Any other Hawaiian words are pronounced exactly how its spelled so if you have an accent like the southern accent then your shit out of luck. **

**THE LOST CHILDREN OF CYBERTRON**

**Chapter 36: The Second Attack**

--SOMEWHERE IN SPACE--

"My scouts have failed what is the excuse for that?" Galvatron said as he turned to Sideways.

"None my lord," was the reply.

"From the spy satellite that we tapped these 'Deceptibots' are formidable foes indeed. If they can kill the scouts imagine what they can do to my armies," he said

"What do you plan on doing my master?" Sideways asked

"Release some of the more heavy duty scouts I want to see exactly what the Deceptibots could do especially when the native species of this planet is in danger." Was the reply from Galvatron.

As that order was given Sideways walked down the hallway towards a room where he called a meeting of the outmost importance. There was a group of Unicronians each with wings on their backs like dragons and faces that resembled old men or old oriental statues. They were called the Sweeps the most elite group of scouts that the Unicron forces have and also mercenaries and bounty hunters.

"You know why I called you here?" he said his horned head looked at all those present.

The Sweeps remained silent as their master gave them orders.

"Our orders are simple or more exactly _your _orders. You will fly to the planet Earth and find anything you can about the Deceptibots so far they have killed the first two units of scouts and assassins that we have sent there. And while you're there I want you to find out the whereabouts of Starscream for if you find him kill him. He is a liability to the Unicronian race and if he ascends to the Decepticon Throne then our plans are ruined; Go now and kill him," he ordered.

--PLANET EARTH, AUTOBOT BASE--

"Anymore signs of the Unicronians?" asked Prowl as he stood by the control center on the monitor was Airazor and next to her is a large concord jet Silverbolt.

"I have some readings and from the looks of it Sweeps," she said

"Keep an eye on them and if they attack any human settlements alert me at once." Prowl said and the comm. went black.

Silverbolt turned in the direction of the Sweeps and Airazor in her falcon form followed him easily.

"You know I give those human planes a run for their money," she said as a joke.

Just as she said it the Sweeps began to fly over the atmosphere towards a human town.

"Looks like we will have to make that report anyways," Airazor said

"_Silverbolt to Prowl,"_ was the communication

"_Prowl here,"_

"_Looks like the Sweeps are beginning to attack a human settlement,"_ said Silverbolt

"_Prepare to engage and help is on the way,"_ Prowl instructed

--DECEPTICON HEADQUARTERS--

"Are you sure they are Sweeps?" asked Shockwave to Soundwave

"Affirmative," was the reply

"Alright get me on the P.A." Shockwave said

"As you wish," was the reply

--SEEKER QUARTERS--

"I win!" Skywarp said as he threw down some transformer size cards.

"Damn it to the pit 'Warp that is the sixth time you beat us!" shouted Thrust.

"ATTENTION ALL AERIAL UNITS SWEEPS DETECTED IN SECTOR 657 REQUESTING ALL SEEKER SQUADRONS BE READY FOR LAUNCH IN 5 MINUTES!" Shockwave's voice boomed over the P.A. System as the seekers scrambled to get out of the main quarters towards the hangers.

As they ran Skywarp and Thundercracker raced towards the hangers and when they got there they did not stop. They along with the others transformed into their alternate forms without stopping and launched into the sky.

--AUTOBOT HEADQUARTERS--

After hearing the alert from Prowl the rest of the Aerial Bots raced towards their own launch bay and leaped into the air transforming at the same time. There they met up with others who are beast bots and the Decepticon seekers. They raced towards the small town where the Sweeps were attacking.

--MEANWHILE--

As the last day came for the three foreign students and the two exchange students the hanger was left long ago as Rodan, Radon and Goliath headed towards the mainland. Winter vacation was long over but they promised to be back for the initiation ceremony.

It just so happens that Sam was in Radon when the alarm went off.

"What the hell?" he said

The comm. picked up and they could hear the transmission from somewhere off.

"Sweeps are attacking the city," said Radon

"What city?" Sam asked

"From the looks of it San Francisco," she said and changed her direction along with the others.

"What are you guys going to do?" Sam asked worried

"I have my instructions we are to engage the enemy and protect the people," Radon replied

"Oh shit!" he said as Radon accelerated to attack speed and headed towards the mainland.

--SAN FRANCISCO CALIFORNIA--

The Golden Gate Bridge was gone by the time they made it there and the Seekers were well engaged with the enemy. The Sweeps however proved to be too fast for their own good.

"Damn," Skywarp said as he teleported out of the way of one.

The human military joined in as they tried to take out the monsters while he and Thundercracker tried to get at least one. Thundercracker managed to kill two of them by making them accidentally impaling each other with their own claws. However ordinary weapons whether human and Cybertronian were useless.

"Aim for the insignia!" someone shouted and Thundercracker tried to get at it only to find that there was no way in hell that he could reach it. The heavy shielding from the Sweeps armor prevented anything that they threw at them to penetrate.

"Slag! We can't get through!" Skywarp said as he had to teleport out of the way of laser fire.

"We have to retreat!" Yelled another flier this one from the Autobot's side.

"No! We have to protect this city from the Sweeps!" Thundercracker shouted.

"How?" asked another voice this one belonging to Air Raid who took the form of an F-14 Tom Cat.

"With some help," said a voice and something swooped down below him.

"What in the pit!" yelled Silverbolt

--DECEPTIBOTS--

"Um why are you dragging me into this?" Yelled Sam as he held on while Radon dove down towards the Unicronians.

"We have to help and there is another way you can help." She said

"How?" asked Sam

"Be my eyes," she said as she extended her legs from under her body.

As she dove her gave an audio piercing cry as she transformed and landed right on the Sweep. The Sweep tried to get her off as she flapped her arms like wings and clawed its face. When he finally swung her off she flipped in the air and landed on the ground. The Sweep planted his feet into the ground and morphed his two arms into large cannons. Radon smirked as she placed her hands to the side and summoned the ground to do her bidding.

The earth shook as the Sweep was swallowed by the ground all the way up to its head and Radon slashed it off with her talons.

Rodan decided to go out and pulled out a pole from the ground. Using it as a weapon he fought off the Sweep and rammed it into the insignia then rammed the pole into its spark killing it instantly. The sweep screamed as its optics went dull and it fell into death.

Radon faired better as she rammed another pole into the spark of another and using some firebending heated up the pole and melted some of the armor that the sweeps had on their chassis and plunged it into the spark of the third one behind her.

Goliath having no weapon stolen one from a dead sweep and chopped the head off another. While they were doing this everyone was kept safe Radon had Sam in her cockpit which since she is a femme near her reproduction chamber which gladly his not functional at the moment. Rodan had his pilot in the same place except he does not have such a chamber. Goliath being a shuttle has placed them in subspace where they are safe.

In total there was six sweeps to kill and when the killing was over the three of them left as fast as they came leaving the Autobots and the Decepticons to discover for themselves what had happened.

--DECEPTICON HEADQUARTERS--

"They did it again Shockwave!" Thrust yelled as Shockwave replayed the scene over again.

"I can see that you bolt brain," Shockwave said

"Yeah but I never gotten a single hit before those three destroyed the Unicronians!" Thrust complained

"It looks like they are weak against melee attacks," said Thundercracker as he paused where Rodan stabbed a sweep in the insignia.

He then pulled up a clip of Titan doing the same thing.

"It seems as if the Deceptibots have figured out that by melee attacking them they can get past what ever shielding that they have developed against our weapons." Said Thundercracker as he soared overhead.

Skywarp did not wait he dropped out of the sky his talons lengthened and swiped at a sweep watching it drop like a fly. He then plunged his claws into the spark and yanked it out of the body. The dark mass pulsed with malice as Skywarp squashed it.

"Hey guys! Melee attacks only on the Sweeps get them good this time!" 'Warp yelled and there was a battle cry from above as Jetfire came crashing down.

He punched a Sweep and was nearly stabbed by the Sweep's claws and he ducked out of the way. He then pulled something out of the ground a telephone pole and stabbed the insignia of the Sweep. As the Sweep went down several others joined in as the three of them attacked with several others taking the Sweeps to the air and fighting them in the sky.

The Deceptibots having seen the battle turn took off again and headed back on their destination. As they flew off they could see that the Autobots and the Decepticons had it under control. On silent wings they took off again towards Tranquility. As they flew Sam was excited to be home and he remembered when they were promised to witness the events of the ceremony. Obun had to push back the date which was right for them since it would land them on the Chinese New Year.

As they landed at the Hitachi Residence Marie gladly got out of Goliath and walked over to her animals. The others all got out of their respective planes and Miles was screaming and yelling with excitement.

"Wow that was intense!" he shouted

"Yeah I forgot that it is your first time in a transformer battle," replied Sam sarcastically.

"Yeah but it was fun!" Miles said

'**CRACK'**

"Sam!" Mikaela shouted as she rushed to him.

Miles looked up in surprise at Sam while holding his face.

"Do not say that ever again!" he growled and walked off.

Kekoa watched as they walked off and went to offer Miles a hand which he reluctantly did.

"What was that all about?" he asked

"Sam nearly lost Bumblebee during the Mission City battle Miles and Jazz was killed in that time as well," Mikaela said as she turned and walked off.

Kekoa turned to Miles and offered a cooling hand.

"Sometimes you have to think about the right words to phrase things Miles Lancaster." Kekoa said

"Why is that? I don't get it," Miles said

"When you witnessed battle for the first time Miles sometimes what you thought was cool was actually not so cool," was the reply.

"Really?" Miles said

"Yeah Sam nearly lost two dear friends to him thanks to Mission City and that changed him. I bet it still haunts him to this day with nightmares," Kekoa replied

"Damn I've never thought about that," was the reply

"Well this is not like a video game where you can come back and die again," Alex explained as she walked past them into the house.

Miles thought about that and then felt bad as he watched Sam in the yard. The twins had already left leaving Goliath there with them and some of the smaller bots like Skeeter, Sonic and Stitch. Zenith and Artemis will be arriving in the morning while Titan will stay behind. As the sun set behind them Miles slowly walked up to Sam.

Kekoa watched in the distance as the two boys talked to each other and Miles gave Sam a hug before walking back.

"We are ready to go home now," said Sam as Kekoa got into his racer and everyone else got in. As they drove back to town everyone's parents were called and they were dropped off.

As Sam got out of the car he turned to the now nearly empty driveway. His mother and father greeted him as he got out and already he misses Bumblebee.

"Don't worry dude when he is done he will be back," Kekoa said and Sam smiled a bit

"Thanks man," he said

"No problem," with that Kekoa drove off to do some much needed racing.

TBC

**A/N: I know short ne? well my brains got fried when I was OD'd by rapant kids. The events from back home on Molokai and the new idea that popped up in my head for a long time years in fact and desperately needed a rewrite. I also am working on a boring video of Starscream, peregrine falcons and f-22 jets. Well ja matato de for now and aloha!**


	37. Initiation

DISCLAIMER: SAME AS BEFORE

**DISCLAIMER: SAME AS BEFORE**

**A/n: I have a new theme song for the Deceptibots it is called, 'I Will Start a Revolution,' by Aimee Allen and 'I Want to Be A Hero,' by Bill Wray.**

**I just saw the new Jackie Chan/Jet Li movie and loved it. So it gave me the inspiration to figure out how to prepare for the Dragon Dance chapter which is coming up but right at the moment this chapter is just the events leading up to that day. That is why it is called 'Initiation' just the events leading up to that day. Don't worry more action along the way. **

**THE LOST CHILDREN OF CYBERTRON**

**Chapter 37: Initiation**

It was a week after and Sam already grew anxious. He and Kekoa had been at the farm with Miles and Mikaela for the past few days taking care of the animals and helping out around the house. Alex was busy going back and forth between home and the farm to get ready for the initiation event. Already family members had been notified from around the globe that there will be new members to the clan, and fresh new blood to be taught by the last great grandmaster of the Kudasaki clan.

It was also at this time that Optimus Prime and Shockwave approached the slayer of Megatron.

It started out relatively normal with Sam and Mikaela going to school and hanging out with Miles, Kekoa and Alex. While they were doing this Mikaela and Sam still managed to go out on several dates which Miles often teased them about. Alex playfully would slap his arm and the boy would give a playful glare at them. Kekoa only smirked at the two as he polished something in his hand.

It was then that his head shot up along with Alex and Sam having picked up on the sudden rigidness of his friend turned towards where both of them were staring.

Only to see a familiar Peter built Rig truck parked just across the street.

"Um I guess we have some explaining to do," Sam said turning to Kekoa.

"Go ahead dude they can't hurt you in anyway," he said

Sam waited till school got out before he walked over to the Semi truck. As he got in the truck rolled away but not before being followed by a Nissan GT-R.

Kekoa followed Sam while Artemis and Zenith took Alex and the others home. As he followed and realized that Sam was under no harm he turned his car around and went home.

--MEANWHILE--

Sam was quite nervous as Optimus pulled into the Autobot base of operations having driven all the way home in silence. When they entered the headquarters Sam was surprised to see a lot more heads then he remembered. There were some females with the mechs and humans busy walking this way and that trying to get things done.

As Sam rode on Optimus's shoulder he became aware of all the strange mechs and femmes looking at him strangely.

"Um Optimus?" he said and Optimus turned is optics to Sam and realized the boy's predicament.

"Don't worry Sam they are just curious as to who the 'Slayer of Megatron,' is," Optimus chuckled as they entered his office.

There was a femme sitting there along with surprisingly enough a dark purple mech with a single glowing red optic. Sam assumed that was Shockwave the acting leader of the Decepticons. As he was carried towards them Shockwave turned and looked down at Sam.

"Is he 'The Slayer of Megatron?" asked Shockwave

"Yes, he is this is Sam Witwicky," Optimus replied introducing Sam.

Sam became unnerved when Shockwave's single optic focused on him. He felt himself being scanned again, but unlike when Ratchet scanned him Shockwave's was more of a file input scan like how he'd seen many Autobots perform on newbies. When it was over Sam stared nervously at the Decepticon not knowing what to expect; but what came out of Shockwave's vocal processor was something that Sam caught by surprise.

"Slayer of Megatron we are in your debt," he said and Sam stared at him shocked.

"Excuse me!" Sam said

"You did us a great honor of freeing Megatron's spark from the evil that Galvatron inflicted upon him. We are forever in your debt." With this Shockwave bowed low to Sam in a respectful manner.

"Why would you say that I thought you wanted revenge?" Sam asked

"No, not those who knew what had happened to our lord. Starscream at the time was the only one who knew, and when Galvatron revealed himself I knew that he had possessed his spark for an awfully long time. If he were online now he would have told you the same thing. For amongst Decepticons we would rather face death then become slaves to that which we can't fight," Shockwave said

"Well all I knew of Megatron was that he was one BFBG (Big Fucken Bad Guy) and that I had to protect the Allspark." Sam said and showed Shockwave something that he had never shown anyone else.

He turned his hands over and there imprinted on his hands were burn marks from the Allspark.

"Ah so the Allspark has marked you," he said

"Don't tell me I am the new Allspark?" Sam joked

"No you are not the Allspark your organic body and our metallic ones can't hold the power that the Allspark had. You were merely its keeper as your family has done for three generations. When you used the Allspark to purify and free Megatron's spark from his prison it merely marked you as its keeper. The power is gone but with that mark every Transformer in the universe will recognize you as the Allspark's protector." Shockwave replied.

"Um ok," Sam said

"The Allspark was a piece of Primus our god part of three. There was the Allspark the life giver, the computer known as Vector Sigma which forms the bodies in the past and the Matrix of Leadership which holds the wisdom that Primus has passed down through the Autobot leaders." Shockwave explained

"I am the last Prime and I hold the matrix in my possession," Optimus said opening his chest plates to reveal the pulsing light of the matrix.

"Wait I remember the old lady saying something about the three pieces of Primus; the Allspark, The Matrix and, Vector Sigma!" Sam said

"This 'old lady' was well informed about us," said the femme.

"Well she is very old by human standards nearly a century old." Sam replied to the comment.

"How old exactly?" asked Optimus

"I think 91 years to be exact," Sam replied

"Pit! She is really old!" explained the femme.

"Um Optimus who are these people?" Sam asked and Optimus sighed having forgotten to introduce Sam to them.

"Samuel Witwicky this is the acting leader of the Decepticons his designation is Shockwave, and this Femme right here is my Sparkmate and commander of the Femme forces; her designation is Elita One." Optimus said and Sam nodded in greeting to Elita who smiled warmly at him.

"Only the Slayer of Megatron could earn my respect besides my closest officers and sparkmate," she replied to him.

"Cool! Hey I will be gone in a month's time for Chinese New Year," he said

"Chinese New Year?" asked Shockwave

"I remember that event! I looked it up when I was trying to find an Alternate Form. It is when the eastern culture of China celebrates the New Year because they go by the lunar cycle instead of the Solar one that the rest of the planet goes by," Elita one said excitedly.

"Yeah well that is when the initiation starts for the new family members back in Hawaii." Sam replied

"Are you talking about that old lady?" she asked

"Yeah the guys are going and I forgot! This is for you Optimus," he said and handed Optimus a data chip.

It was rather big by Sam's standards, but small to be like an SD drive for the Transformers. He then inserted it into the port on the side of his computer and with that a holographic image of Obun showed.

"Greetings Optimus Prime and Shockwave as you are well aware I have a few of your soldiers in my mists." She said smiling her nearly toothless smile.

"As you might know by now we celebrate the Chinese New Year next month and of course you are invited to watch. At this time the soldiers that I have started to train in the Earth Style Martial Arts. I wanted them to be prepared for when the Unicronians do arrive, and to do so would mean to take them from you. When they return they will not be as you remember them; they will be reborn. The reason why I sent this with young Sam Witwicky is because even though he did not know how to fight he has the will to do so. He has the faith and confidence that he shared along with his fear to plunge the Allspark the second piece of Primus's spark into Megatron setting his spark free at last to join the matrix.

Yet the High Lord Protector is unsettled and I can sense it. He is not able to rest until Unicron is destroyed once and for all, and Cybertron returned to its former glory. The planet may be dead, but that does not stop you from creating your new home here. As you are well aware the Deceptibots are the original occupants even if they have not been instigated into bodies yet. But from what I can tell you this day the initiation of the new members of our family will begin on February 07, 2008 at sundown is the main even which you've all been invited." She said calmly

As the projection changed to one of the Hawaiian Islands and it zoomed in on the largest of the islands where an active volcano is currently erupting. Right there it then zoomed in on the largest of the mountains there and its snow covered peak.

"This is Mauna Kea Observatory it is here that your fellows will be initiated into our family. No longer will they be Autobot and Decepticon, but warriors sworn to defend our world from Unicron and the dangers that he poses. From then on they are no longer bound to your laws but to ours. They will be reborn all their sins cleansed, and their lives renewed into the finest warriors that Earth has ever needed. It was their choice to come to me not the other way around. As for you dead lieutenant he is alive and we asked him the same question. He in turn gave his choice and as such will also abide by our laws.

"Now if you so wish to see them again these are the coordinates and the time they will be there. If you so kind as to bring your officials there then that would be appreciated," with that the message went blank and they stared at it for a while.

Sam watched the reaction that Optimus and Shockwave gave one that was clearly unexpected.

"Where is this 'Mauna Kea?'" he asked

"It is the largest peak in the Hawaiian islands," replied Elita as she showed a map of the island chain and the points that Obun indicated.

"It is an inactive volcano where an observatory is located just at the peak of the mountain. It is here that the event is scheduled to take place." She said as she typed in a few keys.

Sam watched as they got the coordinates for the mountain and scheduled a transport to get them there. Namely another Autobot and Decepticon for the journey.

"Oh if I were you I would make sure that the transports are fully fueled before you get there," Sam said

"Why?" asked Shockwave

"Because there is a wind shear just north to the islands; about four hundred miles north east that will screw up your engines since you have to cross it to get there," Sam replied

"I guess you had to cross this on your way to the islands?" asked Optimus

"Yep," was the reply.

"Wow so if they do pass this 'initiation' what will happen again?" asked Shockwave

"They will become part of the Deceptibots from what I understand," Sam replied

"Why would Starscream give up his duties as the Decepticon lord to join the ranks of children?" Shockwave said

"Well from what I get the training they went through, and what they can do has really put a stopper to the Unicronian scouts," Sam replied as he sat down cross-legged on Optimus's hand.

"So Starscream is seeking this power to stop them? That explains him but what about the others?" asked Elita

"Well there is a balance that has to be kept or so I've heard. As long as there is an equal or nearly equal amount on both sides then the sides are balanced," Sam said trying to remember what Kekoa told him about the Deceptibot customs.

"So at this 'Chinese New Year' or 'Lunar New Year,' is when the event is taking place?" said Elita catching on

"Yep," was the reply.

"And what about you? It seems as if you gained a tan," she said jokingly as she poked his fleshing gently with one finger.

"Yeah well all that hot tropical sun does that to you," he said smiling up at her and as Optimus began to walk out the door Sam turned to her again.

"Oh and Bumblebee says hi!" he said as Optimus opened the door and took Sam towards the break room where some other mechs wanted to say hi.

--REC ROOM--

When Optimus Prime entered the Rec Room everyone was busy taking in their energon, and Sam was placed in the human section of the room. As he was deposited on the ledge Optimus turned and headed back to his office to do more planning.

The Rec Room itself was massive to accommodate a good hundred mechs or so and there was a ledge made for the human occupants of the building. It was here that Sam got to see Will Lennox and his partner in crime Robert Epps.

"Hey guys!" Sam said rushing up to them.

"Hey big guy nice tan," Will greeted. In his lap was his daughter Annabelle whom Sam figured was here because of Will.

"How's Sarah?" Sam asked as he got something to eat.

"She's doing fine in fact she is over there talking to some of the female Transformers," he said pointing.

Sam turned his head and sure enough saw Will's wife Sarah talking to a light blue colored Femme, and from the sounds of it in a _very_ deep discussion about something.

Ironhide walked in then and spotting Sam offered a greeting before coming in to retrieve Will and Epps for duty. As he watched them leave he felt lonely in this room full of military personnel. It was then that the door opened and Miles walked in followed by a smaller mech that Sam had recognized from Mission City. Along with another smaller mech this one resembling a cat.

"Hey dude!" Miles said as he sat down.

"Wassup!" Sam said biting down on his sandwich.

"Well since you introduced me to these guys I still find it cool to cruise in this place," Miles said

"Yeah sure drove me and Furball up the wall," said the other bot the one that resembles a Mountain Dew machine.

"Yeah Dewy why don't you say hello," said the smaller bot this one Sam knew changed into an Xbox 360.

The two bots named Dew and Gamer were Allspark born mechs from Mission City and the second bunch of sparklings activated on Earth. After hearing about their fellow Allspark born living with the Deceptibots both mechs cheered at the concept. Their brother had a chance at a new life without the danger of being destroyed because he was an experiment.

"So Dew and I heard that you were in Hawaii?" said Gamer as he looked up at the two of them.

"Yeah in fact we saw that little brother of yours and he is doing great," Miles replied stroking Gamer softly across the neck.

The mech purred in contentment as he enjoyed his contact with humans.

Ever since Mission City the Autobots have collected a fair amount of the creations of the Allspark before the U.S. government destroyed them all. Among them was Dew and Gamer along with a few others that were created that day. They had gotten most of them before the military got their hands on the rest and destroyed them. The survivors were brought here and since they are recently born like Scrappy they were treated with care. So far to Sam; Dew and Gamer were his favorites.

Dew managed to pop a soda for them both seeing as Miles was looking for something to drink. Sam took the Gatorade and Miles took the can of Mountain Dew from Dew. The four engaged in conversation till Optimus returned to take the boys home.

The ride was noisy to say the least as first Miles then Sam was released to go home. As Sam walked over the path of his front lawn Mojo greeted him as he came racing out the door.

"Hey boy!" Sam said as he held the dog who was clearly shivering due to the winter cold. As he gotten in his mother greeted him along with his dad.

"Sam the presents you got for us are fabulous don't you think Ron," she said showing off her dress that Sam had asked Alex to help find for her. His dad smiled as he showed off his new fishing pole and net along with a fake fish that Sam had found in a shop.

"I didn't buy them mom; Alex's mom _made _the dress," Sam said which was true he asked Azalea to make a dress for his mom.

"Oh she is fabulous maybe I can ask her to make some more for a few friends." His mom said

"Um, that would be up to her," Sam replied as he went up to his room.

"Hey Sam these candies are great and the tea I sure as hell benefit from it," Ron said showing off his other presents.

Sam smiled a warm smile at his parents before walking up to his room with Mojo in his hands. As he walked up there he looked at the familiar room that he had grown up in for so long, and sat down on his bed. Taking his shoes off he walked over to his shower and gotten cleaned up. When he was done he slipped into his sleeping clothes and curled into his blankets to a nice blissful sleep.

--HITACHI FARM--

While Sam slept someone else was not. Kekoa stood on the roof of his house practicing his movements while his cousin Alex slept for she was too tired to practice tonight, and will be for the next couple of weeks. As the soft movements of the Tai Chi style filled Kekoa under the light of a quarter moons he played with his bow staff. Turning his head he saw that he was not alone on that part. Radon was practicing out on the airfield, but hers was to prepare for the day of judgment.

He stopped from his own practice to watch Radon as she did the movements of the dragon since she is the dragon in the dance. Each movement was flawless as she danced and Kekoa could see her aura form a dragon as beautiful as the paintings of Chinese dragons with wings dancing in the moonlight. He could see the light green as the creature moved as if Radon moved a beauty that could not be matched. Kekoa smiled as he watched this and knew that when the time of judgment comes that they all would be ready.

--MOLOKA'I--

Starscream could not sleep as he stood on the cold observatory the garden of Hawaiian plants greeted him as he danced. The song played in his mind as he executed his moves. The platform luckily was made to withhold the weight of a Cybertronian as he used his robot form to execute the moves that he practiced for, for the past few weeks. As he moved his circuits danced under the moon and he felt the energy build around him as he leaped with a grace that he did not know he had. Moving as one with the moon and the clouds that moved around him Starscream felt as if he was in heaven dancing for the gods.

Practicing his drops and rolls he lifted himself up and continued the movement waiting for the day where he could execute those moves in unison with Jazz his partner. Speaking of partners Jazz exhausted himself while practicing that afternoon while Starscream was doing chores. When the saboteur was done Starscream had taken over practicing in the moonlight. It was only two weeks away since Obun moved it back and already he could see the changes happening to him and his fellows.

Starscream looked down to see his armor cracked in many ways due to the abuse that he had suffered from Galvatron, and the war start to resurface on his armor again. The weight of exhaustion beating against him. Jazz felt it too along with Bumblebee, Barricade and Frenzy. He could feel himself start to change as if he was dying again. The others felt it too and according to the old woman it was part of the process. The sins that they had committed for the past few million years starting to take their toll on him and the others. It would be at its peak when the time came. The children being that they are just that: children never had to feel that way for they are already part of the family.

Starscream and the others on the other hand have faced those sins, and many more in the many millennia of his long life. Along with the others he had many sins to face and he knows that judgment will be harsh.

As he practiced the moves again and again he felt the weight of his burdens pressing down on him and yet he still practiced. He remembers what Kekoa said when he explained it to them.

"_You will burn in a blaze of fire and be reborn again as one of us!" _

Now Starscream remembered reading the human bible once out of boredom, and was surprised to see many phrases talking about a thing called, 'Baptism by Fire,' it seems as if these people take it seriously.

He then stopped and stared at the moon for a bit thinking about the events that led to this. A soft smile graced his metal plates he would not trade this for the world.

As he slowly started to make his way into the base Starscream could not wait till the day where he was 'Baptized' into the Pakele family.

--OUT IN SPACE--

"This is preposterous!" yelled Sideways as he slammed his fists into the table.

"How can the sweeps fail! First the low level scouts then the Sweeps! We sent everything we got to find a weakness and all we got was pieces of our soldiers back!" he threw his frustrations at the wall along with the table.

Galvatron sat there on his throne observing Sideways ranting on and on about how the best scouts he had were easily killed by these 'Deceptibots,'.

"I do not like this at all Sideways," Galvatron said his voice cold and calculating.

"My lord surely we can find a weakness to these fools! Our lord grows angry that we can't weaken them in time for him to consume the planet," Sideways exclaimed.

"I know that my friend our lord grows hungrier the closer we get to the planet. We have to find a weakness," he said as he watched the videos that he had of the event by tapping into the human's satellite feed.

As he tapped in he noticed something odd about the way they moved as he zoomed in to certain locations. A smirk appeared on his face plates as he observed Sideways.

"It seems as if our friends have revealed to us their locations according to this," he said and the hologram he showed of the event let Sideways smirk as well.

"Shall I attack the structures my lord?" he asked

"No, they might be heavily guarded from what I can tell of this place," with that he zoomed in on the Hawaii structure and the Hitachi farm on two separate holograms.

"But the human's defenses are weak my lord," Sideways said

"No, if I learned something about these humans they are highly intelligent for a bunch of organics. No they are smart enough to engineer something that can withstand even a Cybertronian's assault. I bet it is nearly impossible to penetrate even with your abilities Sideways." Galvatron said as he leaned back on his throne.

"How will we attack them my lord after all the Sweeps were our best option?" Sideways replied

"I have another idea," he said

"What is it my lord?" asked Sideways.

"Send for Alpha One I have a use for his psychic abilities," Galvatron said

"As you wish my lord," with that Sideways walked out of the structure to contact the traitor of a group of robotic minions known as the Quintessasons.

TBC

**HA! Threw a cliff hanger at ya! What is Galvatron up to? What does he want with out heroes? Find out in the exciting new chapter of 'The Lost Children of Cybertron,'**


	38. Alpha Q

**DISCLAIMER: SAME OLD SAME OLD**

**A/n: The plot thickens as the story is starting to take a darker turn for the worst. Well don't worry folks I have not given up on our heroes yet.**

**THE LOST CHILDREN OF CYBERTRON**

**Chapter 38: Alpha Q**

As ordered Sideways returned later with a being who hid his five faces behind what appeared to be a snake-like hood that showed off a pair of fangs on the upper and lower jaw. As the being entered on its many tentacle legs his clawed hands in pincers as he approached Galvatron. Bowing deeply the creature remained that way till Sideways announced his presence.

"I have brought the Quintessason Alpha Q my lord," Sideways said bowing to Galvatron.

"Excellent Sideways," he said slowly from his throne.

"So it is true what they say my lord you have taken the form of the former High Lord Protector Megatron," Alpha Q said as he remained in his position.

"Rise Alpha Q I have a task for you," he said

"What is it my lord?" he asked

"I want you to find out what you can about a thorn in Unicron's side." He said

"Anything for my lord and master Unicron," Alpha Q said

"Find out what you can about these beings known as the Deceptibots." He said handing Alpha Q a vial containing some energon from Titan during the first attack.

"This sample of energon taken from one of them during a battle with one of these warriors has me thinking and I want you to find out what you can about them," he said and Alpha Q bowed low.

"It shall be done my lord," he said and with that he left to his chambers on the ship.

Alpha Q traveled down long corridors till he reached his chambers which are at the deepest part of the ship. As he entered the room was bathed in darkness only the light from candles lit the way as he entered the chamber.

When he entered he closed the door and locked it behind him. Walking towards where a large circle in the center laid Alpha Q placed a few ingredients in the circle. When he did he walked around it before coming up in front of it.

"Reveal to me these Deceptibots," he said and poured a drop of energon into the circle.

Instantly DNA structure was taken from the organic that was in Titan and separated to form the sparklings protoform. It them showed his spark and at last the age of his spark in information. Surprise rang through Alpha Q's mainframe as he waved his hands around. The images changed to that of the structure that makes up the Deceptibot base and where they are located. Just the inside part is heavily shielded. He could not get further then the entrance when something blocked his probe.

--PAKELE RESIDENCE HAWAII--

Obun was deep in meditation when she felt a dark presence try to make its way into the base. She placed hidden shields around the base to ward away evil spirits and was successful in deterring others, but this one was stronger an managed to break through the first barrier. Obun quickly concentrated on that being and used her strength to force him out.

--ALPHA Q--

Alpha Q was taken by surprise at the ferocity of the barrier that threw him out. Concentrating again he tried to get in only to meet the same results. He growled low in his vocal processor as he tried again and this time felt it weaken and then come up again full force.

Giving up he turned his attention to the Hitachi farm and found that it was easier to access the base.

--PAKELE RESIDENCE--

Panting in cold sweat Obun found herself exhausted as her old frail body looked at the statue of Buddha. She could feel the persistence of this dark presence and managed to keep him out. Quickly getting up the old woman quickly got out and summoned Titan.

"Yes Grandma?" asked the beast bot.

"Quickly before it comes back renew the seals on the doors," she said holding up some paper slips for him.

Nodding Titan did as he was told and raced out of the base to place seals across the doors. When he returned Obun was struggling to get into the seat that she sat and Titan gently scooped her up and walked her towards her rooms.

Placing her on the bed she gave a look and gave in to unconsciousness before she could pass on her message.

--HITACHI RESIDENCE--

Kekoa was busy with repairing one of the chicken coops that had been nearly raided by a passing fox. As he placed the hammers in place he suddenly felt a dark looming presence pass over him as he looked around for any danger. His senses on alert he turned towards the other coop that he knew his fellow was in.

"Hey Skeeter did you feel that?" he asked the sparkling

"Yeah," was the reply

"You think something is amiss?" he asked

"I know," was the reply.

"Well I better check the rest of the base," he said getting up still feeling the dark and foreboding presence in the air as he walked the base.

Finding nothing he was about to resume his chore when he felt it again. This time is was probing as if trying to find out what was happening around their base. It was then that Kekoa recognized the assault, _Psychic probe!_ He thought remembering all those X-Men comics he used to read. He chuckled as he rubbed his hands together.

_Oh this will be fun_ he thought

"Hey Skeeter?" he said

"What?" he asked

"Remember that Harry Potter Movie where Professor Snape tried to probe Harry's mind and he has to deflect him?"

"Yeah," was the reply

"Well someone is using a psychic probe and we have to block it!" he said.

Getting the hint Skeeter nodded and turned towards the base. A few minutes later Scrappy appeared with many sheets of paper in his claws and Sonic appeared with a bamboo brush and ink.

"What are you planning on doing?" they asked

--ALPHA Q--

Alpha Q penetrated the base further to see if his theory was correct. So far it was right as he observed the various toys and play things that only sparklings would need. He laughed gleefully as he gathered this information up and proceeded to see where he could find even more useful information. He quickly found it with pictures of the children training as he hacked into their computers. Seeing this and the many news articles Alpha Q was so distracted he failed to realize that he is about to get the kick of his lifetime.

--HITACHI RESIDENCE--

"You guys ready?" Kekoa said as he finished with the last of the sutras.

"Yep!" Skeeter and Sonic replied

"Good get ready," and with that all three of them began to meditate like how Obun taught them.

--ALPHA Q--

As Alpha Q explored more he felt himself being tugged and then suddenly a huge force began to push him away. As he felt that tug Alpha Q already hacked into the system and gotten what he needed. As he pulled away he smirked to himself all five faces pleased by the event. When they pulled away back into his body he tried to break into the base again only to find that the same seal that was on the door at the other base had been set up. Sighing Alpha Q returned to his own body with a dark and sinister smile.

--GALVATRON'S THRONE ROOM--

"What have you got to report?" Galvatron said as he sat on his throne.

The personality that currently is speaking was that of wisdom.

"My lord it seems as if the Deceptibots are nothing more then mere sparklings," he said

"Interesting," said Galvatron

"After some research I found that they are nothing more then sparklings that were raised by humans. These humans had taught them their fighting styles that of which I have never seen before," with that Alpha Q then switched on the hologram.

"I did manage to get a location of their field bases though and I have to say the first is well protected. It is located on an island far from where the Autobots and the Decepticon have set up their bases. It is highly fortified and almost impossible to penetrate due to some sort of barrier that I have not felt before." He said and then the image changed to the Hitachi Residence.

"This base it not that sophisticated but like the first one is still heavily guarded as if these humans will risk anything to keep these sparklings safe." He said and Galvatron smirked

"Excellent! Is there more?" he asked

"Oh yes my lord," Alpha Q said

"It seems as if the Deceptibots might have a weakness considering that they are still sparklings. Who are their creators?" Galvatron asked

"Well from what I know they are currently being watched by the humans. Especially a very old femme by human standards named Obun Pakele." He said showing an image of the old grandmaster and matriarch.

"Good," he said

"There is something more," he said

"Oh really?"

"Yes my lord it seems as if they had lost one of their own to a human named Simmons. He was recently killed by the Decepticon Barricade for attempting to get the remains of a seeker named Radon," he said

"Most interesting," said Galvatron

"Any more?" he asked

"Yes sir it seems as if the Deceptibots are holding an initiation at what the earthlings call The Chinese New Year. From what I've researched into their networks it is when the new lunar year begins," Alpha Q replied

"So they are all going to be there?" was the question

"Yes along with a few human officials and the leaders of the Autobots and Decepticons," Alpha Q inquired

"Excellent Alpha Q you have done your job well go now and refuel." Galvatron said and the Quintessason bowed low again before turning away.

"I now have the whereabouts of these 'Deceptibots'," he said to Sideways as the horned Transformer.

"Do you want me to attack?" asked Sideways

"No I don't want to waste anymore resources on them. But perhaps an attack on our enemies when the time of initiation is at hand. I want to see the looks on their faces when the ones who are being initiated are being killed in front of them. That way the sparklings that they are will witness what happens when you mess with the forces of Unicron. We will show no mercy," he said chuckling.

"What about the Matrix? Surely Optimus Prime will be there? And I heard that the human Sam Witwicky will be there as well the one who killed you in the first place?" Sideways said.

Galvatron smirked razor sharp teeth glistening in the light of the computers.

"I would love to have my revenge on those who did this to me," he looked down at the battle scar where the Allspark melted his core. It was nothing but twisted metal now and there was nothing that anyone could do about it.

His lord was the one who healed him and not even he could fully heal what Primus has inflicted upon him. Gazing up at Sideways with his dark blood red orbs Galvatron stared at his companion.

"It is time we step up our assault and move faster. We only have some time before the Matrix of Leadership is destroyed, and without the power of Primus to stop us we can destroy the last of his children, and rein destruction upon the universe." He said and Sideways smiled cruelly at his master.

As he walked away from Galvatron Unicron shown his dark light upon them pleased with the results.

TBC


	39. Dragon Dance: Sacred Rite of Passage

DISCLAIMER: SAME OLD SAME OLD

**DISCLAIMER: SAME OLD SAME OLD**

**A/n: Ok this has moved up to the just bazaar I try to stay away from it all. But after reading Lendaras's stuff on his character. Well I could not help it. I had to do it this once. The temptation was just too great. Don't worry you will find out after this chapter that my characters are not marry sues. And Obun is in fact not a Marry Sue but a very old character that had a lot of time to become who she is. **

**This is my way of building character. The reason why I am writing this is because I had an email that blasted me about Mary Sue. Well I warned you in the beginning that I suck at character development. As for all those who like my story hey thanks a lot I really appreciate it. **

**Aloha and mahalo for your support. Especially since this is my most popular story ever of all my stories. **

**Nearly 7,000 hits and growing**

**mahalo**

**THE LOST CHILDREN OF CYBERTRON**

**Chapter 39: Dragon Dance, Sacred Rite of Passage**

**SIX DAYS TILL INITIATION**

Well everything went well in the few weeks that Sam, Mikaela and Miles returned home from Molokai. They hardly see Alex anymore other then in school. Kekoa often stayed with them to hang out after all between his side job that he has with helping the cops, street racing, and hanging out they got to know the Hawaiian better.

The reason why Alex had been gone for so long was to help prepare for the event when the time came. And as the moon drew to a close in the sky and the month of February amongst them at last; the seventh day of the second month of the year was nearly upon them. Already it is the first, and in just seven days from now the huge event is to take place.

Already she and the other Deceptibots had checked the location of the site. The observatories were a little ways from the sacred rites grounds and Obun wanted to keep it that way. As she walked around she made sure to place several sacred artifacts that were created around the grounds to bless it from harm. She used the Hawaiian representations of Pele and the snow goddess ruler of the mountains. Hina goddess of the winds, Namaka goddess of the sea, Hi'iaka goddess of the storms and of the forest, and last but not least Lono god of growing things and god of the earth. She then placed the Christian symbols around the circle along with several Buddhist and Shinto artifacts and said a silent prayer to all the spirits that were around.

"_Oh Great Ancestors I ask of you this day," _she cited in Japanese

"_Please bless the chosen few that come to us to take the sacred rite of passage."_ She said and with that she could feel the flow of the mountain as it responded to her call.

"_When the moon vanishes again will the great spirits of the past come from the Umbra to witness the birth of new warriors," _she said as white tendrils began to gather around her and then around the grounds.

"_From the ancient ways of thinking our people have protected this world from the dangers that harm it," _as she said these words the light of the sun show red with the vog as the high winds of Mauna Kea began to flow around Obun's old form.

"_I as the last of my clan have called before I ask of you now in this land of sunrise and sunset._

_Where the house of the sun resides to the North and the Moon to the South. _

_Great Goddess Amaterasu,_

_Great Lord in Heaven Jesus,_

_Great Protector Kane;_

_Lords high above all of the same yet all of different names._

_Hear my prayer bless this ground in which I stand! _

_And may the ancestors of the past bless those who is to take the sacred rite be blessed by the powers of the four guardians._

_Genbu the Turtle with the head of a snake as his tail, master of water I ask of you to bless this ground in your element to purify it of all darkness. _

_Byakko of the West with the body of a Tiger; master of Thunder and Earth. I ask of you to chase away the demons that wish to do harm with your claws and fangs made of metal._

_Seiryuu of the East with the body of a dragon; master of Wood and Wind. I ask you to blow away the ashes of the dark ones and the sins that they come with. Protect this land with your power and longevity._

_Suzaku of the South with the body of a phoenix master of Fire I ask you to burn all those you seek as unworthy of your power." _With this Obun began to wheeze as a coughing fit took her but she went on when it subsided.

"_I ask you great gods and guardians to bless this ground in my prayer to you._

_Bless the rite of passage for your chosen._

_Bless it for when they walk the path they will be reborn cleansed of their sins. _

_Cleansed of the hatred and darkness that plagues them. _

_Heal their sorrow and make them born anew. _

_Make them powerful and pure to help protect our world. _

_Help us in our hour of need great lords and bless this ground for the time of the New Year is upon us. _

_The rat will bless us with its cunning ways._

_Please help us," _

As if her prayers were answered a strong wind passed through Obun as she turned towards the South and she could make out the faint light of the erupting volcano Maunaloa.

As the great mountains spewed forth lava as if Madam Pele herself was answering the call.

Obun turned towards the east to see a great thunderstorm just off the shore spewing forth rain towards the city of Hilo.

To the North the oceans crashed and to the west the mountain known as Hualalai rumbled a bit in slight earth quake.

Mauna Kea being in the center stood proud as the sun sunk lower into the sky.

Obun could faintly see the last crescent moon rising in the east.

She bowed humbly as she gathered her items and traced a circle with her cane.

She slowly placed stones around in a large circle as the earth began to move and a dais rose from the ground. With it she placed several stones around and then as the center rose she then placed a statue of a dragon in the center.

That dragon and then a phoenix stood between them. She then traced the ground with her staff again in to the familiar Yin Yang symbol and within the insignia's of both Autobot and Decepticon.

As if to answer her prayer a bolt of lighting struck the ground and it too turned into a glowing form before settling showing the painted earth. There was the painted symbol of the Autobots and Decepticons in the Yin Yang. Bowing low Obun left her offering to the goddess of the mountain in respect. She then walked away towards the parking lot her energy spent.

As she neared her rented vehicle Kamaka gently guided her to the passenger's seat while Azalea and Keoki took them back down the mountain towards the hotel that they were staying at.

--AT THE SAME TIME--

Alex was working on finishing the last of the decorations and the weapons that the warriors would need when it came time to fight. She could not help but feel that something was going to happen the day the event was to take place.

Already the relatives from around the globe are gathering along with the leaders of the world nations and the Cybertronian factions.

The Decepticons since it is their lord that would be taking part in this event. Alex was working hard to accomplish this as she finished her latest weapon.

It was a sword something that her uncle in Japan taught her and Kekoa how to do. As she pounded the metal more her brow was covered in sweat as the red hot metal was pounded into shape.

As she finished the making of her blade which actually was not for her, but for Starscream she heaved the heavy artifact away from her. She had folded the Cybertronian alloy a total of 26,000 times far stronger then any sword known.

She smiled as she saw the sword and she used her skills to cool it down in the icy cold water that she had made for it. As it cooled the cold steel glint that it showed was something that Alex smiled about.

This sword that she made could cut through anything and is far stronger then any sword made ever. She then used water to cool it down more and when it was ready she breathed into it to dry it off and then placed it onto the halter to let the moon's light bless it.

"Maybe I should ask Lori tomorrow to carve some dragons onto the blade," she said to herself as she walked out of the room to take a shower and head back to the Hitachi farm.

When she emerged she smiled as she gotten dressed and entered the coordinates to the warp gate. When she returned to the Hitachi farm already it was early in the morning. By her bad luck it was already the early morning.

Walking towards the house and then to her bed Alex curled up under the covers and slept the rest of the night away.

--**FIVE DAYS TILL INITIATION--**

--TRANQUILITY HIGH--

Miles watched Alex as she struggled to stay awake in class. She managed to pay attention though as the teacher asked her questions thinking that she had fallen asleep and not heard a single thing.

As the day went on even Sam and Mikaela noticed that Alex was really tired and did not sleep properly. Since she could remember what the teacher was saying even in her sleep they did not worry about her getting into trouble in class. Outside it was another matter…

She was snoring in a tree when Trent and his goons came near by spotting Alex in the tree, and the dreaded radio they stayed well clear of the items and Alex. Sam found it amusing as he stared at the other girl in the group. She was really sleeping when Kekoa walked up to them.

"Damn I did not realize that she worked that hard," Kekoa said as he noticed his cousin in a tree.

"Yeah she has been like this for the past two days!" Mikaela said really worried for her friend.

"Well from what I've heard Grandma made her forge some weapons for the guys when they are finished with the initiation. That is if they pass," said Kekoa as he leaned against the tree and crossed his arms in a typical bad boy style.

"Weapons? As in ninja stuff?" asked Miles.

"Something like that I am not sure what Grandma had in mind though," Kekoa replied as he stared at the sky and heard the bell ring signaling the beginning of class.

"Yeah I am sure of that," Alex said as she leaped from the tree to land on the ground.

Walking towards the group she grabbed her bag and headed in to her last class with Mikaela.

As the last of the day went and Alex walked towards Zenith who was parked in the parking lot Mikaela ran up to her.

"Hey wait up!" she said as Alex stopped and turned to her.

"Wassup?" she said smiling though her eyes had bags under them.

"Try to get some sleep ok?" she said and Alex nodded before she disappeared into the car.

As Zenith drove away leaving Kekoa with Artemis and the bike gave an impatient but in audible rumble. Kekoa walked over after smirking at it and Artemis roared to life.

The Motorcycle then began to blare its radio by playing some annoying rap song as she screeched her tires and zoomed down the street.

But not before smoking Trent and his goons first.

Trent's face was one of anger as he gotten into his hummer to give chase.

Looking over his shoulder Kekoa had to laugh at Trent as the guy pursued him and Artemis. The motorcycle only laughed at the thrill and sped up. She was going far to fast for even the police to notice. Trent on the other hand was not so fast and when the sirens of the police started to catch up to him he was forced to pull over.

Kekoa and Artemis laughed at him while Kekoa gave Trent the bird.

As Artemis zoomed away to the outskirts of Tranquility she laughed as they headed towards home. All the while blasting the theme to 'Denver; the Last Dinosaur,' while Kekoa tried to stay on as he laughed all the way home.

--HITACHI RESIDENCE--

When they returned home Kekoa took off his helmet and went towards the house to get a much needed shower. As he entered the shower he relaxed under the steaming hot water.

As his sore muscles relaxed he cleaned himself up and headed outside for a much needed practice time with his homework. As he opened his text books to begin his homework he could hear Alex sound asleep upstairs.

"Is Alex going to be alright?" asked Skeeter as he walked up to Kekoa and Kekoa stroked behind his head.

"Yeah she will be fine she just needs sleep right now," he said and Skeeter looked down at his homework.

It was Pre Calculus and as Kekoa studied; Sonic sat on the bed in his alt form playing some soft instrumental music to help with the mood. Stitch was busy with Radon checking for security breaches and anymore attempts to penetrate the base.

As Kekoa finished one assignment and switched to the other he could only hope that the initiation goes well. As he continued to work on his assignment his mind began to drift towards the events that are to take place in less then six days. Looking out his window the sun began to set on the horizon in the west. Kekoa looked out in wonder at the events that are going to take place.

**--FOUR DAYS TILL INITIATION--**

--PAKELE RESIDENCE--

Barricade sat down petting Scorponok as the drone happily lay on his lap in recharge. He spent the day relaxing while playing with the scorpion since the rest of the family is out preparing for the big event. As he watched the bot sleep off his latest meal which was several cubes of energon since he ran himself dry again clearing away debris and cleaning out the impurities in the dirt; Poor Scorponok was tired from the long day.

As Barricade slowly but painfully petted the Scorpion he began to think about what this all meant.

All he knew was that his body along with the bodies of all the others looks like scrap.

Was this some sort of test?

Or trick?

He did not know as he continued to pet Scorponok knowing that the drone missed his master Blackout.

As much as he missed the other 'Cons things turned out for the better. Who knew what they would have done if they found out that sparklings were still alive?

As the thought about it the early afternoon sun began to sink in the horizon towards the west. He looked at his now rusted and corroded hand that petted Scorponok.

Already the hand was hard to move as he slowly and painfully lifted it up to look at it. Already circuits had begun to rust even more as his tired body was feeling its actual age.

_I feel like an old rust bucket then my actual age I think it was nearly equivalent to 20 in human years_ Barricade thought.

As he sat there he finally saw Scorponok stir as he lifted his head and his optics came online. The scorpion twisted his head to turn towards the entrance. As Barricade turned his head he spotted Bumblebee not too far away and the Autobot headed towards him.

He too looked like he was going to fall apart at any moment. They literally had to duck tape his legs back together and he lost his voice again. It was as if all the injuries that he had obtained during the war all the sins the committed were coming back to haunt him.

His mind was filled with doubts as Bumblebee sat slowly next to him.

"What do you want now 'Bee?" Barricade asked

"Nothing just to get some fresh air. You know it is hard to breathe and do an air intake now eh," he said sitting down next to his former rival.

"Yeah," replied Barricade as Scorponok skittered towards Bumblebee.

The Autobot scout scooped him up and stroked him gently allowing the Scorpion to purr with contentment. They sat there watching the sun slowly sink towards the western horizon neither one speaking a single word to each other.

"You know," Bumblebee began

"What?" Barricade replied

"All this happening to us must be a way for Primus to test us out," he said

"Oh really? How did you figure that?" asked Barricade

"Well think about it, from what we heard you guys were tricked into fighting this war just as we were." Bumblebee replied

"And?" Barricade shot back

"And out of everyone that Primus picks it had to be you, me, Starscream, Jazz and Frenzy to face the entire Unicronian army with nothing but sparklings at our side. What are the chances of us winning?" Bumblebee asked

"Unknown but we at least would stand a chance," Barricade said

"Even if we had to pair up with our worst enemies," Bumblebee asked

"Yep," he said and they both sat in silence as the sun sunk closer to the horizon.

**--THREE DAYS TILL INITIATION--**

--PAKELE RESIDENCE--

Lori walked down the halls into the medbay where Alex had finished the weapons. As she noticed the sword she smiled as she got out her laser carver that she sometimes used when doing intricate work and began to work on the sword.

For the hilt that was built for it Lori carved the figure of a dragon into it. When that was done she saw it gleam with a green light like a hidden fire built in.

She then began to carve in kanji the words, 'By Dragon's fire will all be made whole again,' and then she moved on to the next weapon a staff and carved a phoenix down the length. She then made another phrase, 'By phoenix's fire will all be reborn,' in kanji. As she moved from weapon to weapon she made sure to keep the theme the same. Then she moved on to the light sabers that her grandmother insisted on Alex designing for them.

When she was done carving the decorations onto the shafts she walked away satisfied that her work is done. As she walked away Lori could only pray to the gods above that the five chosen would pass the test.

**--TWO DAYS TILL INITIATION--**

--AUTOBOT HEADQUARTERS--

As the week drifted past and the day of the Chinese New Year looms closer and closer on the horizon. As the moon neared its end to begin a new cycle and a new year the Autobots grew increasingly nervous as their men prepared to see for themselves what is happening. Already communications arrays have been set up to broadcast the event to both bases since after doing a few flybys by the Aerial bots that confirmed that the place was too small for all Cybertronians to see that Optimus concluded that the only logical place would be at the base where they can watch.

As for himself and Shockwave along with a few other members of their chain of command they are going to the mountain to see for themselves the event that has the Pakele family excited. They watched as the satellites finished their broadcasting checks.

When it was completed and everything set was when the leaders would make their way over to the place of sacred refuge to begin the ceremony.

--MEANWHILE--

"Is everything set?" said Sideways and the Unicronian soldiers nodded.

"Good then everything should be set and ready to go." Said Sideways to his minions.

The Unicronians all got ready as a few battle cruisers made it to the solar system while Unicron was still three days away from Earth. As the ship drew closer to the planet already they picked up the vast arrays of communication that this planet has. As he watched as pods launched towards the planet. A grin plastered on his face.

--**ONE DAY BEFORE INITIATION--**

**--**PAKELE RESIDENCE--

Already they were feeling apprehensive as the sun began to set for the day before the initiation, and already the group came out of Barricade's room after saying a quick prayer to Primus for hope.

As they entered the warp gate to the first location which was a place called the Big Island and an area known as Kohala. It was at the northern tip of the largest of the Hawaiian Islands and already they gathered at the place of meeting. After exiting the warp gate they stood in front of a large point facing northwards.

A human stood in front of them dressed in white and he was surrounded by a couple of other humans as the Cybertronians slowly but painfully hunched over to them. Already the priests began to say prayers on their heads as they poured oil onto their helms which carried the faint smell of olives.

As the process lasted a good ten minutes before they pulled away.

When they did Obun stepped forward, "Now the first task is to begin and that is fasting. You are not to refuel for 24 earth hours that is from sunset now to sunset tomorrow. Already your systems are feeling the effects so begins the first test," she said and they nodded slowly as sparks flew from Bumblebee's neck.

As the night drew on hours after the sun sets already the preparations are well under way as the Pakele family made ready the arena for the final event. On this day Sam, Mikaela, and Miles had been invited and are already spending the night there due to a special release from the state of Hawaii. Secretary Keller was there along with Maggie and Glen to record the event. All three gave their greetings to Mikaela and Sam.

There of course was the world leaders and the President himself to consider. With the Cybertronians present there was not a chance that anyone was going to assassinate any leader while the event was taking place.

Not that any one dared.

The one thing that any terrorist organization knew from experience was not to mess with Obun's family so they made a compromise.

Stay out of her territory and she stays out of their business.

Well even then they were invited to the event in recognition for what they are…leaders.

Surely everyone that began to arrive knew the rules for the event. If they did not they were posted at the entrance to the road that lead to the mountain. It was written in all languages and flashed in such including Cybertronian.

--**INITIATION DAY--**

--HILO, HAWAI'I --

The chosen gathered when the sun started to rise along the shores of Hilo bay. Already the residence gathered to see such a spectacle happen that has never happened before in nearly a hundred years.

A native Hawaiian Priest or Kahuna began chanting prayers to the five who remained in a horse stance posture while he flung a Ti or large flat paddle shaped leaf. He chanted prayers as he stood in his traditional native clothing. He called forth the heavens to bless them as he turned towards the direction of Mauna Kea who was covered in clouds.

At the same time this was taking place Rodan and Radon also began their preparations as they stood at the ring awaiting the final event.

As they continued to meditate seeking their spirit guides the others were busy around them preparing food, setting up tents, and preparing for the big event.

As a tradition the state governor herself was there helping to set things up.

As the day's heat begins to warm the land many had seen the events and began to celebrate the Chinese New Year with big parades around the streets after the blessing and the Lion Dance which blesses the business with good luck in this coming year.

As the sun approaches noon they soon entered the city of Kailua Kona where they were once again blessed by a Buddhist priest. Then they gathered again near the time of the big event.

As the sun neared the western horizon they had gone south to the very southern tip near a fresh lava flow. There a Shinto priest said the final blessing on the new warriors and so they began their journey towards the center of the island to Mauna Kea.

As the sun began to set on the horizon the two hour drive to Mauna Kea's peak was all worth it. The people who gathered some looked in distain other with respect. They were all separated from country and organization. Since this is such a big even due to the recent release of the Unicronian army's videos everyone came to show their respects.

As it shows nations who hated each other glared daggers while terrorist organizations only glared at the competition. All in all they were awaiting the arrival of the dancers and Obun herself.

--MEANWHILE--

The pods containing the soldiers began their decent upon the planet awaiting the day they will taste energon again.

--MAUNA KEA--

Optimus Prime and Shockwave stood side by side with each other. Observing the platform that was raised so that they could see the whole of the event they looked at each other and met each other's optics.

"I hope this event is going to be good?" they could hear another official on the Decepticon side said and Shockwave turned to see Rumble; Frenzy's twin sitting on Soundwave's shoulder. The communication's officer was busy working on the equipment to make sure the broadcast still worked.

As they looked down they could see the first of the combatants come up and it was Bumblebee followed by Barricade. They were followed by Frenzy and Optimus had to squint at the tiny little one that was beside Frenzy. They were then followed by Jazz and then Starscream's bulk came barely making it over the hill and being guided by some Deceptibots.

As they made their way over to the platform Optimus could see that they are badly damaged.

He nearly blown a gasket at the site of Bumblebee, and was shocked at seeing Jazz again still looking like he was going to split back in half any minute.

Kekoa walked out dressed in a Chinese battle outfit with twin dragons encircling him from top to bottom. Optimus recognized him as the one who attacked the base not to long ago for the sparkling Titan.

Speaking of Titan he could make out the sparkling on the side with the rest of his fellows. As he stood there his attention was on the very large ring that circled the area with a yin yang symbol with the Autobot as the Yin and the Decepticon as the Yang.

As the first of the chosen ones walked up it was the tiny mech that Optimus has never seen before. He was so tiny that he had to zoom in to see him properly.

When he did see he was surprised to see that it looked like one of the new bots that the Allspark created before it was destroyed.

He watched as the tiny bot made a motion on one of its spindly legs. That motion was followed by slow but delicate movements as it made its way over to the Autobot side of the Yin Yang.

As he watched another small figure joined him that of Frenzy.

Frenzy slowly walked up with one leg in front of the other. As he walked up to the smaller creature he began to move his arms in a delicate pattern each as if he were performing a dance. They then moved to the center of the ring where they both bowed to each other before a cock noise sounded.

It was then that drums began to beat like those of a human heart beat. Optimus could feel it in his spark every beat that was being played on the drums. A group of the humans began to dance as they held up a figure made of silk and wood on poles in the shape of strange colorful serpents.

The first was a reddish color the other a bluish color and they appear to dance around the circle doing various tricks. As the drums played the Pakele family each began to light the torches as the sun sunk lower into the sky and begun the end of the setting period.

Frenzy's movements were jerky since all the damage he sustained on his body as he moved into place. When he was in position he was stunned by the site of Bumblebee and Barricade moving together. As they moved they too sparked and clanked with rusted or damaged metal. Both bodies were nearly falling apart as one of Bumblebee's wing panels was ready to fall off along with Barricade's arm. Bumblebee's legs were held together by tape which made even Ratchet cringe.

As the two finally gotten into position they also saw to the surprise of Shockwave and the few Decepticons that came from High Command their lord Starscream standing there in all his damaged glory. They danced also into positions where they stood in a circle facing each other as the light changed the land into a golden hue.

Where the sun had set in the land below the mountain was still bathed in the last of its light. As they stood there facing each other the dancers stopped and cleared the way yet they continue to chant a single name,_ Ryu (ree-you) _the drums began to play another round.

Optimus scouted around as they suddenly stopped. He and the others watched as the dancers raised their legs up with arms held high in a sort of balancing position.

They stayed like that for a while Optimus turned his optics towards the darkening sky and it was then that he saw it. A small golden shine from the fiery red in the sky. As he watched the audience fell silent the light seemed to have fallen into two pieces and disappear to the north and to the south of the mountain. As they waited the group held their positions up high they did not move. Until…..

Two gigantic beings shot forth from both sides and circled the audience with such winds that even Jetfire and Skyfire had a hard time keeping still as the creatures screeched their rage. The wind grew stronger and stronger as people prepared to flee.

It was then that Optimus watched as the ones in the circle started to move in unison to the beat of a silent drum. As they started to move slowly and surely the creatures that were unseen by optic or eye began to dance with them. Rusted and without recharge the group began to move.

It shocked Optimus as they started to move. They moved as one pair by pair together as the lights and the creature's roars filled the skies. They danced with them and in turn the creatures seemed to dance with them. They moved as one moving with such power even with their frailty. One leg seemed to fall off of Bumblebee and he stumbled just as the other one came off.

Starscream faired no better as he too fell followed by Jazz falling in half and then Barricade and finally Frenzy with his head falling off. The tiny one burned and fell to the ground as if its spark is extinguished.

The ash that remained was all that everyone could see.

Optimus wanted to protest but noticed that the humans remained silent as the green creature came swooping in. It was like a winged serpent as it landed folding its wings. As it landed it gave a soft growl as it inspected the remains. Burnt circuits reigned everywhere and the Cybertronians were confused by this.

The creature bent down low examining the remains shedding a few tears as it gave a roar out to the heavens above. Spreading its wings as the last of the setting sun passed into the night Mauna Kea remained cold and foreboding yet beautiful at the same time.

--MEANWHILE--

In cities throughout the world various ships began to make their appearance. As they approach one man looked up just in time to see the shadow cast its dark foreboding presence across the city. Just as it did it released a hell of a lot of monsters.

--AUTOBOT HEADQUARTERS--

"Sir! Massive devastation in over 3,000 locations across the planet!" yelled Rattrap as he typed in the coordinates.

Prowl scowled at this as he went on the P.A. "THIS IS PROWL ALL UNITS PREPARE FOR BATTLE!" he announced.

As soon as he said it all the Autobots onboard ran to their battle stations and they were quickly joined by the Decepticons from their base.

--MEANWHILE--

The Destruction was massive to say the least as buildings blew up in smoke and people running in fear. The Unicronians did not waste anytime laying down the new law as they fought for their conquest easily destroying the humans that resisted.

--MAUNA KEA HAWAII

Obun heard the news loud and clear and she was not pleased. Behind her were Kekoa, Alex, Kyouji, Lori and of course their families. The frown on her face was clearly dark and foreboding as she turned to them and the Deceptibots that stood around the television.

"We have to protect Honolulu and help out as best we could. There is a ship that is heading in that direction. I want all Deceptibots ready for action now!" she said and everyone scrambled but Kekoa remained.

"What about the twins?" he asked pointing to the dragon above.

"They have to remain until the ritual is done." Obun replied

Nodding Kekoa ran off to join the others. As he ran Goliath picked him up as well as the others and leaped into the air transforming in mid leap and blasted off towards Honolulu. Some of the Autobots and Decepticons that became the transports also transformed and awaited passengers. Optimus and Shockwave as well as the world leaders chose to remain.

"Our countries need us but we must remain here for this event. Even though we are needed elsewhere we will remain," said the Vice Minister of Japan.

The other leaders agreed and so Soundwave set up an emergency broadcast so that way they can communicate with their countries. Blaster in the meantime was directing Autobot and Decepticon frequencies for battle tactics.

--IN THE MEANTIME--

Goliath flew towards the city of Honolulu along with several others. On his right was Astrotrain of the Decepticons followed by Octane and Blitzwing all three of them at the moment held the forms of Air Force transport carriers. At his rear was another Decepticon called Lug Nut. On Goliath's left was Autobots Jetfire, Skyfire, Silverbolt and Firefight along with Several human transports that just recently joined them.

As they flew towards the city of Honolulu the stars were being covered by thick clouds as if a storm was coming. The transports were carrying several other transformers as well the ground forces that accompanied the leaders here. As they flew onwards the city's lights loomed in the distance between several clouds. They could already see the ship in the reflection from the city lights as they neared. Already smoke was beginning to show as several lasers were being fired upon the ground.

"We have to help!" said Jetfire as he tried to zoom on ahead but Goliath was in front of him.

"We know this city better then you do so trust me if you go faster you will only end up crashing." Goliath replied

"Trust him Jet he knows what he is doing," replied Skyfire.

Goliath then pushed forward as he charged along with the others. Cutting his engines he glided in just as a group of Unicronians began to fire back.

"_Man this is just like Independence day!" _Yelled Sonic as Goliath dodged another blast of fire from a fighter.

The others scattered as well, "Alright guys you know what to do," said Goliath as he opened up his bottom compartment towards the road and Zenith and Artemis roared out with Kekoa on Artemis and Lori, Alex and Kyouji on Zenith.

Several people already ran screaming while there was some bodies. Rolling down the windows Kyouji and Lori began to open fire with automated weapons on the Unicronian to get its attention.

Kekoa in the meantime grabbed a pair of swords from behind him and leaped into the air. Artemis began to transform while Sonic and Stitch leaped from the back pack.

Goliath flew around and headed towards the Alawai Canal and opened up his bottom again releasing Titan. The Ichthyosaur landed with a splash and with dorsal fin and tail going he began his assault on the nearest Unicronian. Leaping out of the water he transformed and slashed into its body with his claws.

Jetfire and the rest of the transports opened up and the land troops spilled out. Once out Jetfire resumed his original form that of a space shuttle as well but his one came with weapons. Skyfire resumed his original form as well ( I can't think right now of any large jets for Skyfire) but the others resumed their forms as well.

Opening fire they began to attack the Unicronians and some ushered some humans to safety.

Sonic and Skeeter stayed by Kekoa as they slashed into several of the smaller troops. They then aimed for the insignia and found that it did not work this time.

"Ah shit they brought in the heavy troopers!" yelled Stitch,

"No shit Sherlock!" yelled Kekoa as he slashed with his swords into another Unicronian this one went down.

"As long as we don't use any energy weapons we are good," said Artemis as she slid on the ground and delivered a powerful kick into the groin plates of one soldier at the same time sending him flying into a nearby building.

--MAUNA KEA--

While all this was going on Soundwave watched on the monitor with the others. Shockwave and Optimus side by side watched as their troops began to fall from the heavy fire.

Human jets scrambled in the air along with ground troops and civilians. Many of which grabbed weapons and fired back to protect their city. Troops formed in the city to protect the citizens while Transformers of all sorts that came along also fought alongside them. It was a hard battle and Optimus Prime watched it all along with the world leaders. Already monitors and holograms from all over the world are showing troops of all sorts fighting their own battles.

Soundwave and Blaster were trying to keep track of all the action as the night wore on. Monitors were reading off the hook as communications rang throughout the monitors of news broadcasts and so forth.

Linda was there as well since she could not make it due to a meeting of great importance. They camera zoomed in on the governor of Hawaii with a machine gun in hand firing on some Unicronian soldiers.

Obun watched as well with Kamaka by her side. The other members of the Pakele family were off to battle leaving the old couple behind. Darkness was the only thing the Unicronians favor and looking up Obun could see Radon in her spirit form forever guarding the remains of the chosen ones. They were still smoking in the flames of the altar.

--HONOLULU--

Alex met up with Kekoa and together the cousins ran through the streets of what was once Waikiki as the burning buildings began to seize the ground I a hot burning bath in hell. Bodies already littered the streets both humans and Unicronians as they kept up.

"We have to find a weakness of some sort," Alex called to her cousin Kyouji as they searched for shelter. Finding one they entered underground in an old parking lot.

"I know we have to find one but where?" asked Alex as she looked towards the sky.

"There is too much smoke!" Lori said holding up her sword.

Kyouji moved his hand and the smoke cleared enough for everyone to breathe.

"How much longer till dawn?" asked Kekoa.

"About three more hours then Radon and Rodan will join us," replied Stitch who joined them along with a slightly damaged Sonic.

"Damn these guys just don't give up," complained Artemis as she entered the shelter as well.

Zenith was not too far behind but he was hauling a damaged Titan and Zenith did not look better for wear himself. He supported several dents and some claw marks on his armor even some damage on his left leg.

Alex immediately went into medical mode as she tried to repair Titan first.

"Well what do we do now?" asked Sonic.

It was then that Stitch went still and transformed into his computer mode.

"What is it?" asked Lori

"Incoming," said Stitch as a signal came through from Goliath.

"Hey guys I think I found a way to kill this thing," he said

"How?" asked the others

"Remember independence day?" he said

"Yeah what of it?" asked the others

"Well their main weapon was fired when they first attacked. So if we aim for that the resulting explosion would be enough to send it back as a bye, bye gift to Unicron," he said

"Cool so we have to destroy the main weapon first?" said Kekoa

"Yeah the only problem is bringing down that shield," Goliath replied

"Well I sure as hell can't hack this network since it is built like Fort Knox!" Stitch replied

"That is not possible the network must be more advanced then anything we could have made," said Kyouji.

"Unless we can have a hacker that knows this shit inside and out," said Kekoa an idea forming in his head.

"Stitch patch me through to grandma I have an idea,"

--MAUNA KEA--

Radon circled the flames and continued to pour fire into it once in a while keeping the fire up. The ashes that was once metal was astonishing enough for Optimus as he watched the creature.

"Optimus you should hear this," said Shockwave as he came out form the temporary communications tent.

Optimus followed Shockwave the cold bitter wind made his joints freeze and grind as he walked in. Already the world leaders were gathered around the form the Soundwave held.

"…And if we managed to get a virus somehow into their shielding systems we can disable their defenses and take them out," said Kekoa finishing the transmission.

"Very well I will find the hacker you will busy yourself with protecting the city to the best of your ability." Obun said and Kekoa nodded before the hologram faded.

"What was that all about?" asked Optimus

"Well Kekoa just filled us in with something useful. It seems that if we managed to plant a virus in their defense network just like what the Decepticons did nearly a year ago. Then we can break down their defense network and get them off my planet," Obun said the others nodding.

"I know just the humans and bots for the job," said Optimus and Keller at the same time.

"How long is it till dawn?" asked someone else,

"An hour away," said another man as he turned towards the faint light in the sky towards the east.

"Call back the Deceptibots they have to be here for this," Obun ordered and Soundwave relayed the signal.

--HONOLULU--

Goliath landed just outside the landing area awaiting their departure from the shelter. The others quickly scrambled to him as he transformed once again and then took off towards the south.

As they neared Mauna Kea they could see that the sun had started to make its rise in the east. Goliath blasted his thrusters before he made a swift landing and everyone got out. When he transformed again he ran to where everyone was gathered.

The ring that was aflame during the night had now died and Radon who was still in her glowing dragon form flapped her wings and gave a mighty screech as she flew towards the Northwest. As she did another voice filled the void a song that penetrated even the darkest of sparks.

Its fiery wings beat with the movement of the wind and drums as the drummers returned to play their song. The bird came to a landing on the dais the fire had long since died out leaving nothing but smoking ruins and ash. High above they could see the dragon hovering. The bird then walked up to each and every one of the bodies. It began to flap its wings till the light of the sun reflected off its shining feathers.

Both beings began to rise higher and higher into the sky their calls to each other could be heard by all who hear them. As they flapped their wings and picked up the wind they then dove right at the pile and the energy that came from them when they collided was enough to shock even the Cybertronians present into watching. They watched as they emerged from the pile as balls of energy and when each and every spark emerged the rest of their bodies crumbled to ash.

Optimus watched as the two entities circled each other and the sparks that glowed above the dais. As the sun rose higher so did their combined song. It was then that the creatures both collided onto each and everyone as the ash blew into the air. In a blinding flash of light the creatures disappeared and emerged a group of giant organic animals at first.

The first spark took on the shape of a dog no wait he remembers seeing it as a wolf. It howled into the sky at the sun. The next he saw was an animal that Optimus recognizes as a mongoose. The creature looked around at another similar animal a ferret. That was followed by a snake and last but not least a falcon. The faint images formed around them till finally they formed back into the form that they originally was.

Bumblebee was back in his 2009 camero as well as Barricade in his Saleen form. Frenzy was back into his original form but he was far more jumpy then he was and Jazz was back to being a solstice. Scrappy was a happy bouncing cell phone that leaped around with glee shouting, "I PASS, I AM TRULY A DECEPTIBOT NOW I PASS!" he shouted.

The only one who was silent was Starscream who looked at his hand and the claws on it.

Obun walked up to them a smile on her face, "You pass the trial of fire and redemption. Now the real training begins but first we must brief you on what has happened within the past 24 hours since your…departure," she said.

TBC


	40. Aftermath

THE LOST CHILDREN OF CYBERTRON

**THE LOST CHILDREN OF CYBERTRON **

**A/n: Sorry I took so long but I had a lot of things to do namely finishing projects for people such as Crooked/Oleatus for Deviant Art and getting some plot bunnies out of my system. Well here it goes the next chapter of The Lost Children of Cybertron. **

**Chapter 40: Aftermath **

After the rising of the new members of the Deceptibots the group leaders gathered for an emergency meeting.

"This is so sudden and when we were off guard too," said the head of Chinese Defense.

"Indeed," replied the leader of Al Qaeda not even my people would dare do such an act. One at a time sure but to annihilate the entire human race or nearly all of it was something that all the population could not afford.

Even as terrorists the many groups were together for a united front.

As they watched the many news broadcasts and satellite feeds they could only hope for some survivors. The ones with the highest surviving rate was the ones who were closest to the Cybertronian headquarters. Even then there was panic from the discovery that their vehicles were in fact giant robots.

"Get me a signal to all who can hear." Said the President of the United Nations as he got onto the platform where every news broadcasting system was laid out for him.

--SOMETIME LATER--

The U.N. President began to address the people and when his speech ended he looked on sadly as the news reports of the cities filled in many saw that communications too many countries failed to respond. It seems like the countries were annihilated in front of their eyes. As they tried to think of something to comfort the people in others.

"What are we going to do Optimus?" Sam asked tears already in his eyes about the whereabouts of his parents.

"Don't worry Sam your parents are safe. I just got a report from Prowl that the people in the cities closest to the Cybertronian settlements have been safely evacuated." Shockwave said as he knelt down his single optic focusing on Sam.

All the while this was going on Obun was approaching the new members of the Pakele family and the Deceptibots. She looked around at the others as they slowly began to disband towards their countries. Already Kyouji had set up warp gates to take them back to their countries of origin. As they exited that left the Cybertronian leaders and the newly found members of the Deceptibots.

"Now your real training begins," she said to them.

"What the hell happened?" asked Jazz as he looked at himself.

"You have all been reborn my friend," Obun said.

"Wow really?" said Bumblebee.

"There is no time to explain while you were going through your initiation the Unicronian army decided to attack," Obun replied as she filed them in.

"So what are we going to do now?" asked Jazz.

"You will train to perfect your new abilities," Obun replied.

"New abilities?" asked Bumblebee.

"New Abilities! Powers!" Scrappy replied for Obun.

The old woman nodded, "Yes you are all now aware of your new abilities," she said

"Um guys," Frenzy said and when they looked down at him he was being raised on a platform.

"The serpent in you knows how to control the earth," Obun replied staring at Frenzy.

"Serpent?" he asked

"The snake is a hunter that can hide in any location it wishes because it has no legs it uses its handicap to its advantage. The snake is also wise and very protective and would do anything to protect those it cares for. Not many people know this about the snake." Obun said

As she told them what had happened after Frenzy's outburst others began to mumble.

"So the Unicronian Army is here?" said Starscream not seemingly surprised

"Yes they have attacked the human settlements around the planet and the Deceptibots are too few to fight." Obun said.

"So that means all this was for nothing," said Barricade

"No all this was not for nothing now you are able to go through your true training with the help of your guides." Obun replied

It was then that a cry was heard and Rodan and Radon swooped down from the sky. They each landed beside their grandmother. Both brother and sister were each weary as they bowed low so that they can make their report.

"Successful I see," Obun said as they finished.

--LATER THAT DAY--

Optimus and Shockwave both looked at what used to be the city of Tranquility Nevada the city where this had all started. Now they sat there watching as report after report came in from all over the world of the sick, weak and dying.

"There is not much we can do Shockwave," Optimus said

"I agree," the Decepticon acting leader said

"What about Starscream?" Optimus asked

"Soundwave reports that he is functional and will receive training from the old human. I think what he is doing is right after all and he is trying hard to prove himself to be an adequate leader to the Decepticons. Even though many cry out for his return. As heir to the throne one must prove himself worthy of the cause. Even Megatron had to do the same when working in the Energon mines and then on to the gladiator pits," Shockwave replied

"I see," Optimus replied back.

As the two watched the reports two others watched from the shadows both their bird bodies listening in to the sound.

The first was obviously Laserbeak his keen optics kept watching the two. The other was his brother Buzzsaw as they listened in but not for any missions for Megatron. No these two wanted to see for themselves what had happened since they rescued some kids. Speaking of kids….

Laserbeak felt someone pet his side and he looked down at the human child that lost his parents the day that those Unicronians attacked. The child is with relatives but found his savior to be his favorite friend. Laserbeak looked down at the human child before nuzzling it with his beak.

"_They are moving out," _Buzzsaw said in Cybertronian.

Laserbeak nodded before grabbing the human from behind and taking off towards the human quarters of the base. As he flew off Buzzsaw watched his sibling go and sighed through his intakes. That part was a given.

As much as his sibling denies it Buzzsaw knew that this planet with all its resources has ended something that has lasted for eons. In a way the drone was happy as he sat down on his hunches and watched the control room.

--MEANWHILE--

Laserbeak swooped around the bend again happy to return the human child to his guardians. As he traveled back towards where the drones were kept he kept a constant eye out for trouble. This means watching out for two Autobot twins and their pranks. As he flew back towards where the other drones are staying for now he could not help but wonder about his current leader.

Sure Shockwave is good as acting leader but he was not the leader. As Laserbeak entered the room he could see several other drones there waiting some he did not recognize.

As Laserbeak sat down on a nearby perch he waited a few minutes before his twin Buzzsaw flew into the room. As he landed next to Laserbeak he held an energon cube in his hands and gladly drank from it. Laserbeak felt his own need to refuel and so he sat down and shared the cube with his brother since Buzzsaw will not be able to finish his since the cube is too big.

As the two watched the various other Autobots and Decepticons it was later realized that their base had been destroyed, and as such they had to share headquarters with the Autobots again.

At this time the Constructicons and some of the other Autobots built homes for those who flew in the cliffs of the mountains blending in with the surroundings. While others built homes further underground for safety. As they built more into the ground and into the mountains Laserbeak and Buzzsaw watched as Rumble teased Ravage their brother. Since Frenzy is not here anymore Rumble had to turn his pranking to two others in the room. Namely one Sideswipe and Sunstreaker the Autobot twins.

The drones watched as the humans filtered in and they too ate the rations that were offered to them by their government. As they ate silently with mothers comforting their children they could see the loss in their eyes as well as the hope and fear that still lingers there. All they wanted to do was end a war that lasted for eons but now with the threat of Unicron in the sky there was nothing to do but fight. They wanted to fight to regain their people's honor and fight they will. As both brothers watch they could only hope that the humans had the same spirit as they do.

--PAKELE RESIDENCE--

It was just two days after the disaster that marked the apocalypse to come. Starscream was busy practicing his balance on a log while Frenzy and Scrappy were practicing some fighting techniques with Sonic and Stitch since they are the only other bots small enough for the two. Ok scratch that Frenzy was practicing with the duo while Scrappy was with Skeeter.

Jazz had taking a liking to Zenith as the two tried to show off who was better at being flexible with Jazz losing badly. Bumblebee on the other hand was reading a datapad on the animal forms that appeared when we were reformatted.

As Starscream balanced he noticed that he was being watched as he turned to find the twins with him. They too were balancing on rocks. The twins however were busy taunting Starscream.

While Starscream was trying to balance with two heavy buckets full of stones the twins decided to test out his balance. It was Radon who did the first strike rising into the air and did a few fly bys to tease him. Rodan did the same like swooping falcons. They attacked Starscream from all sides trying to get him to lose his balance and he nearly did.

Obun watched from the sidelines pleased that Starscream is trying to prove himself to her. She observed the change in his behavior as he struggled to keep the buckets in the air as his hydraulics in his arms struggled to hold the rocks in place.

"Switch!" Obun instructed Starscream and he switched legs balancing on his right leg instead of his left and again he struggled to stay balanced as the twins taunted him. Going into their alternate forms they created sonic booms intent on knocking him over.

It seemed like a good thirty minutes of torture before Obun smiled.

"Alright Starscream you can go get them now," she said and the twins immediately dashed away while the annoyed seeker transformed dropping his buckets to chase after the twins.

At this time Jazz decided to take up the balancing act and he too tried to maintain his balance, but this time the twins were busy trying to avoid Starscream.

All in all Obun was pleased as she let out another cough. Holding her hand to her mouth as she coughed some more she eventually stopped. Trying to catch her breath she stopped.

"That is enough for today," she said as she struggled to maintain her breath.

The other Deceptibots watched as she turned and slowly walk away towards her quarters. They all knew what the time was coming for her to move on and she was trying her best to give them all her knowledge before that happened.

As it turned out Obun was suffering from the after effects of the very disease that disfigured her so. The disease as Starscream scanned her had taken away her lungs and by doing so is slowly killing her. It took some time but it was killing her. It saddened him that she was dying so but her mortality was now shown as he flew over her.

That is until Rodan got a good one in with him knocking him off balance.

He spun out of control and barely managed to right himself when he was once again caught in the winds. Struggling to right himself Starscream plummeted into the ocean and had to swim to shore.

When he was there he saw both twins laughing. This did not bode well for the Decepticon lord. Starscream had to struggle to get to the beach and threw himself onto the rocks. The twins continued to laugh while he glared at them. Rodan and Radon flapped their arms again and was airborne soaring into the wind again.

"Don't mind them Uncle Star I will get them back for you," Titan said showing his beaked face above water.

"Don't have to," Starscream replied,

"Their day will come, oh their day will come," he said smirking thinking up a new plan.


	41. Unlearn what you have Learned

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS AT ALL

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS AT ALL! I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS AND LENDARAS OWNS HIS CHARACTER. I WILL HOWEVER OWN THE PLOT OF THIS STORY AS WELL AS THE DIRECTION IT TAKES. **

**A/n: I am really sorry but I had to rewrite this since my computer decided to go on the fritz. It dies on me and then it erases everything and it is a hardware problem that is no longer fixable because no one is selling the parts anymore. I am willing however to find a laptop that is the same model as me on eBay for a reasonable price since this one is ready to kick the ghost. It is an old beat up laptop so it is on its last legs. I know a bunch of you is waiting for an update. I will not keep you waiting any longer. **

**THE LOST CHILDREN OF CYBERTRON**

**Chapter 41: Unlearn what you have Learned**

Starscream hovered over the islands the wind whipping across the wings of his alternative form. As he jet hovered there the twins hovered on either side of him their arms extended to show them morphed into more wing-like form.

"Just relax Uncle Star don't fight it let the wind be your guide and your servos will do the rest," said Rodan as he hovered on Starscream's left. Starscream could only comply as he tried to relax and not get carried by the strong upper winds.

"Like this Uncle Star," said Radon as she transformed and hovered beside him and Starscream watched as her wings angled slightly along with her tail rudders to give her a smooth effortless flight.

"See," she said and Starscream started to slowly try to master his element.

Already it is April and two months since the incident. Starscream, Bumblebee, Barricade, Jazz and Frenzy were in training with the other Deceptibots who had to prepare themselves for when the attack came. When it came they would be ready for it.

Starscream watched as the two twins continued to show him how to fly.

They first made him watch documentaries on birds and how they flew and then he was the manipulate their flight patterns with his alt-form. Try as he might he could not seem to master flying like the birds so well.

"_Don't worry it takes time Uncle Star," _said Rodan as he adjusted his wings to the wind.

Starscream struggled but still was unable to get the angle of his wings right to catch the strong winds of the Pali cliffs. As he tried to fly he caught sight of Barricade trying to run on the ground over a bunch of leaves that Obun has put out for them. The ground personnel which included Jazz, Bumblebee and Frenzy were trying their hardest to do what the old woman was telling them to do.

As he struggled to stay in the air and not get crunched his hydraulics began to give way as his weariness was starting to get to him.

It was also them that Kekoa's transmission came through.

"_Alright guys time to come in!" _

"_We are on our way,"_ Replied Radon as she turned in her alt mode and swooped down followed by her brother.

Starscream struggled to say airborne as he fell towards the ground. As he neared the ground he was coming in too fast and crashed into the runway again. His face hurt and he felt as if someone ran sandpaper down his front side. Luckily his cockpit did not crack this time. He struggled to get up as he fell back on his rear again.

This time he was helped up by Goliath who held him up.

"Don't worry Uncle Star you will get the hang of it soon enough," he said before releasing Starscream's hand and walking back into the underground base.

As soon as the evening energon was passed around Starscream headed at once to the top of the observation gardens. There was a view screen that he noticed as he walked there his thunderous steps making some quaking sound as he headed in that direction.

As he entered the room he was surprised to see that it displayed the different types of birds. Most of them raptors like his alternate form's sake. Right then and there he noticed the twins Rodan and Radon. Both of them were busy observing the different flight patterns of the birds.

"Hey watch how that Albatross uses the waves to gain altitude again," said Radon pointing to her brother.

"So if we glided down when we run out of energy we just adjust to the waves and the air pushing then pushes us up again?" Rodan asked his sister.

"Yep," said Radon and it was then that they both turned to see Starscream observing them.

"Uncle Star? What are you doing up this early?" asked Rodan

"I could not recharge properly," he admitted.

"Well you can join us then," said Rodan as she patted a spot next to her and Starscream.

Starscream sat down slowly and watched as the twins observed the different flights of the birds still kind of not getting it.

"Is this your secret to flight?" Starscream asked the twins out of the blue.

"Yep," said the twins.

"Then how do you duplicate those of the birds when clearly you are a lot heavier then they are?" he asked the scientist in him wanted to know more.

"Watch these birds," said Radon as she typed in a few keys and a strange little bird with a stubby body and short wings flew from a cliff face.

He watched as the bird adjusted its wings with little effort to glide along the updraft.

Flapping rapidly and then gliding it soared upwards. Then the image changes to that of a larger bird circling over where Starscream assumed that the bird's nest was. The image shifted to that of a pair of chicks and Starscream realized that the bird had probably abandoned its young in favor of saving itself.

His thoughts were bashed however when the larger bird was suddenly struck from above by the smaller bird. The said bird quickly flew upwards again and struck the larger bird with blinding speed. The bird was knocked from its flight and plummeted towards the ground before righting itself and quickly flying away.

That same little bird flew back towards its nest to see to the chicks.

"Wow," Starscream said as the image was played again of the little bird this one in slow motion.

Starscream watched with his scanners and observed every movement the larger bird made to soar above the cliffs. And he watched how the little bird dive bombed the large bird. He managed to pull up at high speeds very close within inches of the ground.

That was something no seeker in existence has ever done before.

Yet he bet his claws that these two had done it.

"So what kind of bird is that?" Starscream asked

"It is called a Peregrine Falcon and that large one was called a Red Tailed Hawk," replied Rodan as he typed in a few keys to show the bird that they watched earlier.

"This is an albatross a bird that is known to travel very long distances with little effort. By watching this bird and a few others is what gave me and Radon the ability to fly the cliffs."

"I get it so you watched the birds and borrowed their techniques to keep you airborne without your thrusters," said Starscream.

"Exactly!" said the twins.

--ELSEWHERE--

Barricade was busy observing a pile of dung already his scanners were at work trying to decipher the differences between the smelly substances.

Right behind him was none other then Zenith as he watched him try to find the differences between the dung.

"All I know is that this animal is here before that one," Barricade complained.

"Use you olfactory sensors that will tell you the difference," Zenith replied

Barricade did so but found that he was ready to purge his tank at the smell.

"This stuff is nasty," he protested

"Well can you tell me the difference between the different piles besides that?" Zenith asked

"I don't know much besides they stink," Barricade said frustrated.

"Try again this time open yourself up and don't hesitate," Zenith instructed

Barricade growled low in his throat as he tried again and was frustrated to say the least. As he tried again for the final time before he could scream at Zenith a very nasty Cybertronian curse he finally smelt it.

It was faint at first but he could smell it several distinct smells that he did not smell before was there. He at first was excited and disgusted at the same time.

"There are faint scents here," he said finally and truthfully

"Good now you are getting the hang of your spirit guide," Zenith said

"My what?"

"Your spirit guide the animal totem that you had obtained with your rebirth into the family." Zenith said

"Well what is yours?" Barricade asked

"I am a wolf just like yourself." Zenith replied

"A wolf?" Barricade said

"You can look up all the information you want Uncle 'Cade but you have to see them for yourself how they behaved before you make your assumptions," Zenith said as he walked Barricade away from the nasty smelling pile of crap.

--IN THE JUNGLE--

Jazz was having a better time with his training then the previous two Decepticons. He being an Autobot saboteur and culture specialist quickly embraced his animalistic side. Being the ferret did have its advantages as he used his speed to slink through the jungle like how Sonic was showing him.

"That's it Uncle Jazz keep up!" Yelled Sonic as he slinked through the thick jungle again followed by Jazz. The slippery vines and dead logs provided Jazz with little footing.

But that did not stop the Autobot from trying to go over them without leaving a mark. He noticed that even though Sonic weight nearly a hundred pounds in his 'bot form he was weightless when he moved.

Jazz being the observer that he is kept up as he raced through the jungle again he tried to keep his steps light against the mud. When they got to the end Sonic walked behind him and noticed that he still left a trail.

"Not bad Uncle Jazz but remember to keep your hydraulics high strung like this," Sonic observed as he showed him.

"That way you are not putting weight on your feet and using your speed and stealth to your greatest advantage." Sonic then ran along the moss and Jazz saw that he barely left a single mark.

"The key to this exercise is to not leave anything that would attract an enemy to you," was the reply.

Jazz sighed as he looked at his own tracks. It is hard to accomplish when you weigh several tons.

"That is a little hard to do but I will try again," Jazz said as he got up to begin his exercise again.

--NEAR THE OCEAN--

"Just remember 'Bee you have to steal that egg when no one is looking," said Stitch as he demonstrated for Bumblebee.

The yellow scout was struck stupid by the act as Stitch easily stolen the egg which was actually a football painted white.

"Now you have to steal it and make a clean get away,"

Bumblebee hesitated before he made a rush for the nest. As he ran towards the nest trying to keep as silent as possible the ground below him burst as Scorponok burst from the ground and attacked with balloons filled with paint.

Stitch laughed his vocal processors off at Bumblebee now covered in pink paint. As he laughed at the Autobot scouts dilemma he then grabbed some water using his hands and shot it at Bumblebee washing off the paint.

"The trick to this exercise is to grab the egg without Scorponok sensing you. When you grab the egg you have to be sure to escape also without Scorponok detecting you. That is the art of invisibility." Was the statement and the scout inhaled air through his intakes before going back to start again. Scorponok returned to his underground hiding place to resume practice.

--ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE PANINSULA--

Frenzy waited for his prey to approach from above. Trying to stay well hidden in the underbrush he dampened his entire signature as he waited. Heavy footsteps came through the clearing as a nine foot tall femme approached getting ready to strike Frenzy waited till she was close enough before he struck.

The femme did not know what hit her or so he thought. A hand suddenly struck Frenzy sending him flying into the trees. The small Decepticon struggled to get up as he glared daggers at the femme. Artemis only smiled as she helped him out of the cat claw bushes. It was by luck that they managed to remain unscratched yet Frenzy was scratched due to the sharpness of the spines.

As he emerged from the bushes he was quite angry with himself as he saw the smirking Autobot watching him with humor in her eyes.

"You can do better then that Uncle Frenzy," she challenged as she raced away.

Cursing his bad luck Frenzy looked up his data pad on snakes. Why in the world does he have to study the organic creatures? He was more then confused he was quite angry with himself for it.

Already he had to train with Artemis who was the master scout and master assassin.

Or so they say.

Artemis is a master of hiding and so the serpent style of combat. Obun had assigned her to be Frenzy's trainer in that technique.

"Why do I have to train like this?" he demanded.

"Because your spirit guide is the snake Frenzy and as such you have to be trained on how to use all the powers of the snake," Artemis explained to him.

"But why a snake? Surely not a weasel or a mongoose like Jazz and Bumblebee?" asked Frenzy.

"Nope sorry you are out of luck. The snake is resourceful as well as clever. In old America the natives thought of the snake as wise and hold much wisdom." Replied Artemis.

"Wise, Me? You are out of your mind," Frenzy said

"That is not the end of it Frenzy, in China there is a martial arts technique based on the snake because it moves very fast," she said and demonstrated on a tree.

Frenzy was stunned as he watched the other bot dished it out.

"Oh," he said

"To understand why I move like this I want you to learn how to be like the snake. To be like the snake one has to be aware of their surroundings and yet blend in. one can't sneak up on you if you are aware of the world around you. You are of the earth so it is good that you are learning how to move through it." Artemis lectures to Frenzy.

Frenzy then got up and tried again as Artemis demonstrated. It took him a total of three times before he got it right. With his added flexibility Frenzy managed to finally get Artemis and the Autobot fell over laughing when he wrapped himself around a tree to shoot at her with his paintball gun. Smiling at him the Autobot gave a thumbs up and Frenzy gave a toothy smile and returned the gesture.

As the days went by the routine was practically the same with everyone training in various forms of martial arts with Obun in the beginning, and survival training with the Deceptibots in the afternoon. As it so happened after their forms were sought out Obun decided to exploit it for a reason.

The old woman wanted the five guardians to do what the Deceptibots already knew how to do and that was to protect all life. She will train them and they will learn to forget how to fight like they used to and fight a new way. Balance the old with the new. She was quite pleased with their training as they are determined to learn yet there is but one student who has not yet caught on.

Starscream

The Seeker was having the hardest time of them all as he tried to fly like the others and yet failing. He even failed at several simple exercises that Obun had the others do. The others managed to do it but Starscream was having a very difficult time. He tried to move like the others but failed and when it came to flying he crashed. It was as if after his rebirth he had lost the ability to fly. His thrusters refused to work and he could not lift himself from the ground.

Obun shook her head in distain. As she walked way towards her quarters a coughing session took place and she held her hand to her mouth to let it run its course.

She looked down and saw that her hand was covered in blood. Walking over to the nearby restrooms Obun washed her hands and then walked further down the hallway to her room. When she entered she sighed as she looked down as the sacred statue of Buddha. Her husband was already asleep in their bed as he laid his head down to rest and was snoring softly to himself.

Obun smiled as she let her mind calm her body as she meditated for a good half an hour. She then got up and walked towards the television set and turned it on. The switched the channel to PBS and watched a segment on falcons and fighter planes. When this was over Obun smiled.

She knew what she had to do to Starscream to get him to fly again.

TBC


	42. Learning how to Fly Like the Birds

THE LOST CHILDREN OF CYBERTRON

**THE LOST CHILDREN OF CYBERTRON**

**Chapter 42: Learning to fly Like the Birds**

--UNICRONIAN FLEET--

Galvatron watched pleased that the attacks were going so well. Every last city or village of the human race was attacked and he smiled in satisfaction at the destruction played out before him. Already in orbit he could see the clouds of smoke rising into the atmosphere just waiting for Unicron to consume them all. He smiled to himself as the planet below slowly rotated.

As he observed his master already in orbit around the planet he felt a sense of pride at the coming destruction. Unicron was not too sure of what was planned for him yet, but plans were forming in his head and he bowed to his master in respect. As he walked away he felt satisfaction in seeing the destruction of the very planet that nearly brought his own demise.

--AUTOBOT HEADQUARTERS--

"Ha! Take that!" said a happy Sideswipe as he threw down a pack of cards.

The others on the Cybertronian table moaned in displeasure as they collected their chips. Sam, Will, Epps, Mikaela, Miles and every human including a reluctant President of the United States and Secretary of Defense was playing Poker with the Autobots. There was a few Decepticons there including Skywarp, Ramjet, Soundwave, and Cyclonus. The rest were watching the match between the group and for now several were already out of the game. Those that watched and lost were taking bets on who is going to win. So far Sideswipe was winning while his twin brother Sunstreaker watched from the sidelines. So far the card game lasted for several hours with everyone watching.

For anyone there they can watch and laugh as many left the table. The humans were surprised that the President lasted this long though against some pretty straight faced people namely Soundwave and Sideswipe.

President Bush threw down his cards obviously he had lost also.

"Damn it I was going good too," he said as he got up to get a beer from one of the fridges that have been set up.

The others had been around to let the President down and the Cybertronians were still at the game. Sam, Mikaela, and Miles had to retire early since they had school the next day and that left Soundwave, Sideswipe, Ramjet, Skywarp, Jetfire, and surprisingly his brother Skyfire, Lennox and Keller.

It was several hours later when the game concluded in a tie between Soundwave and surprisingly Secretary Keller. The two shared a good portion of the bets and Soundwave admitted that he caught Skywarp cheating at one point that is why he lost.

"You know when you play I never knew that some bots have a hard time keeping a straight face," said Lennox as he took his third beer.

Soundwave only looked amused as he took a sip of his High Grade Energon. The Secretary of Defense shrugged as he took another. President Bush already had returned to his quarters for the night. Ever since the attack on Washington D.C. he was forced to come here and mingle with the 'Citizens' as he would put it.

Secretary Keller on the other hand seemed to enjoy his time with civilians to get away from the political cycles that drove him up the wall.

"So," he said

"So," was the reply from Soundwave as emotionless as always.

"Still waiting for Starscream to return?" asked Keller

"Starscream rightful leader former Second now first," Soundwave replied

"Ok, so how is it that he became the Leader? Shouldn't that fall under someone related to Megatron?" asked Lennox.

"Megatron had no offspring his sparkmate killed by Galvatron." Soundwave replied sadly.

All around the table other bots listened in to the conversation as well.

"Oh, sorry about that?" Lennox said

"It seems to me that this war has taken more then just your world from you guys," Keller said

"Yep," replied Epps agreeing with his boss.

"It has taken family units and bonded ones away," Soundwave said a hint of sadness in his tone.

"How?" asked Epps but he already knew the answer.

"Galvatron destroyed them," was the answer.

"Sorry man! So how is this going to help with Megatron's heir?" asked Lennox

"Starscream earned Megatron's trust even though he is a distant relation." Replied Soundwave as he gulped down the last of his energon.

"I see well then did Starscream have any 'Sparkmates'?" asked Epps with a sly grin on his face.

"They were just rumors and nothing was confirmed." Soundwave replied

"Oh like whom?" asked Lennox getting curious

Soundwave projected several forms in front of them of some femme bots and a few mechs. The men on the table looked astonished at the sights. Most of them were hideous to look at even Soundwave but some were getting whistles from the crowd.

"Damn talk about soap opera," Lennox said to buddies.

Keller agreed as he drank his last beer and retired for the night.

"Ok man what is the one that the rumors were worst with?" asked Epps.

Soundwave shrank them down to a very ugly femme and they all gagged at the sight.

"Hey Sound man get rid of that holo!" shouted Rumble as he poked his head out of the compartment.

"Ok man do you know who he really went with?" asked Lennox and Soundwave showed a smirk through his optics as he leaned closer and projected a smaller form of a very attractive femme.

"Holy shit man even my eyes bulge at that beauty," said Epps.

"Do you know her name?" asked Lennox

"Designation: Moonshadow," was the reply

"Damn she is quite the babe," said Epps.

"She is the daughter of an Autobot lord taboo pairing," was the reply

"Oh,"

--PAKELE RESIDENCE--

Obun watched as once again Starscream crashed into the hanger. Try as he might he relies too much on his thrusters to get him airborne and thus his failure at mastering the winds. He made some progress the other day but that quickly turned into a crash that sent him to the medical bay for nearly four hours.

The poor seeker was heartbroken to see that he is unable to leave because he can't fly.

It was dawn as the first rays of the sun came over the ocean Obun made her way up to the observatory garden where she knew the seeker was most likely to be found.

_Like father, like daughter_ she thought as she remembered Radon used to use this to cry out her tears.

Obun walked up to him and gently placed a hand on his leg.

Starscream jumped at the sensation but calmed when he realized who it was.

"Why so upset Starscream?" she asked

"I've for once failed. For once I wanted to do something really bad for someone I cared for more then anything and I have failed." He said

Obun placed her hand on his leg once again.

"Sometimes you have to fail in order to succeed and sometimes you have to take heed like the birds to fly. The falcon is your spirit guide Starscream like the mongoose; weasel, snake, and wolf are to the others. They are learning how to harness the power of their animal guides just as you are learning how to cough learn from the falcon. Perhaps if you learn from a falcon itself then you can fly like one," she said smiling as she left Starscream alone.

Starscream stared at her retreating form as she climbed the stairs wondering if what he was doing was right. He then began to stare at the sky once again until his eyes began to slip into recharge.

--HIGH ABOVE THE CLOUDS--

Airazor was having fun soaring above the clouds just kicking back and playing with the wind. Even though she was on patrol she could not help but play for a bit with the wind against her wings. It felt good to fly as a bird in her beast mode. Her peregrine falcon form suited the skies of this planet well and the speed! Oh the raw speed that this organic form can do! She did a stoop just for the hell of it.

Diving at unbelievable speeds the Maximal relished the form of the island coming into view below her. It was then that her optics or her eyes as she is in beast mode picked up a form sitting in the high peaks of the mountain. Turning out of her stoop Airazor spotted the form to be that of Starscream.

He was in deep recharge when she landed flapping her wings to stop her decent and landing gracefully next to the seeker.

Starscream came out of recharge at the sound of someone landing and opened his optics to the sight of Airazor standing there on a rock in the garden.

"Good morning to you too my lord," she said amused

"What are you doing here Maximal?" he asked her.

"Oh nothing I was flying and decided to drop by… literally," she said.

"Now you are here you can go away," he said trying to hide the residue of the cleaning fluid from his optics.

"Have you been crying?" Airazor said

"What's it to you?" Starscream demanded.

Airazor turned and spotted the documentaries on birds on the video feed next to the seeker.

"I've noticed that you watch a lot of human documentaries on birds so I decided to give you some advice," she said

"Oh really and what is it?" Demanded Starscream

"Sometimes fledglings will test their muscles in order for them to fly. So why don't you test yours you know flap them around strengthen them and then fly see what will happen. When you take that first flight do so in the wind instead of using those thrusters. They are merely tools to us Maximals so we rely on our own beast mode to guide us. We Maximals and Predicons allow ourselves to absorb the animal instincts that come with the DNA so we can control the creature better. As for me I rather became one with my beast mode. It allows me to do what ever I want in the sky at such high speeds to.

Now for you fledgling you have to learn the hard way and that is to start like a chick and learn to fly again." She said with amusement as she flapped her wings and took off into the sky.

Starscream watched her go and looked down at himself.

_Am I really just a fledgling again?_

He asked himself that question as he watched the hallow again with the falcon chicks trying to fly.

_Am I just like those chicks?_

He thought to himself that question as well as he stared at those chicks trying to practice using their still stubby wings to learn how to fly.

Starscream stared at his clawed hands.

_Have I been going to fast?_ He thought remembering the twins and what they said to him.

"_It took us a while to fly we had to practice really hard to do it right?"_ Rodan's voice broke through his thoughts.

Starscream stared at his hands at the claws that they end with. Then turned his head to look at the small wings protruding from his back, and then down to the claws that had changed from his original feet. They now resembled the talons of a bird. Starscream turned to look at himself in one of the mirrors and found himself looking at a bird like face. It was far different then the face that he had learned to deal with. This face was far different it was only then that he come to realize that he had indeed been changing ever since he was reborn on this planet.

_Obun was right I was reborn!_ He thought and remembered the differences between Rodan and Radon.

Rodan had some resemblance of a bird as well while Radon looked more like a lizard. He was astonished to find that about the twins now that the thought about it.

He climbed to the top of the observation garden and this time faced the cliff into the wind. As the wind blew he spread his arms out like wings. Starscream looked at the ground far below him but he was not going to jump. Instead he spread his arms and extended his small wings behind his back and began to flap them.

He waved them indeed like a bird and began to jump in the air and flap his arms as if they are wings.

While he was doing this Obun watched from the entranceway a smile graced her features. She looked up into the sky to see the form of Airazor soaring above as she turned towards the north towards the main Cybertronian city.

As she watched Starscream was leaping away. To many he may look like an idiot, but to Obun he has finally learned to master his spirit and learn how to fly.

As the days gone Starscream kept flapping like this for hours on end even skipping martial arts lessons as he did this mimicking the birds. As he practiced he felt himself get stronger. As he gained strength he was being watched by both Rodan and Radon and occasionally Goliath. The three watched as Starscream finally learned how to practice like they did.

The days finally turned into weeks and then into months. As the others progressed further in their training Starscream just kept on practicing how to fly.

"Are you still doing that flapping thing?" Barricade asked over the evening energon one day.

"Yes, because I will fly and that is all I care about more then anything," Starscream said proudly

"While you all have been training and mastering your guides far ahead of me I have been lagging behind because my spirit is not a ground based predator. It is a predator of the sky and even then flying is not by instinct it has to be learned and mastered just like you Barricade when you had to learn the differences in smells." Starscream pointed out to him as he guzzled down another cube of energon.

It was already June by the time Starscream felt he was ready to fly.

As the summer solstice came to an end and summer season began Barricade watched as Starscream stood at the runway facing outwards towards the rising sun. As he stared at the star rising in the Northeast and tested his wings or his arms rather. Bumblebee, Jazz and Frenzy came to watch as well observing the Decepticon lord with curiosity.

"I hope he does not make an aft of himself," said Frenzy to Barricade and the cop car nodded. He already took on a more wolfish appearance but remained the same. Frenzy still looks the same except that when his mandibles are closed he resembles a snake more. Before departure Scorponok scurried onto the runway and made signal flags while eating an energon treat.

The flag for the runway was on his tail and he waved it as he wagged it like a dog.

"Scorponok get over here!" shouted Sonic as he rushed over and yanked at the leash. The drone followed happily as he sucked on his treat. Starscream had to laugh as he prepared himself for flight. He had watched how the albatross did it so that might help him a bit for his first flight. He carefully walked over to the runway and spread his arms out.

The Deceptibots watched as his wings folded out from his back and became part of his arms. Rodan and Radon joined in along with Goliath. As they prepared to fly Kekoa gave the signal with two flags in his hand. He hand signaled the other fliers into position. He then signaled the twins to make the first run followed by Goliath.

When it came Starscream's turn he simply spread his wings out and felt the rush of the wind coming from the entrance. He wanted this freedom and he wanted to feel the winds again. He pressed his now taloned feet into the ground and felt the rush begin to warm his systems. He felt his arms stretch out as he began his run.

As he ran he felt the wind feeling the arms on his sides lengthen into longer limbs. As he flapped them he felt like he was freeing himself as his new wings filled with the wind from outside. He continued to flap them feeling the wind grow stronger with each flap and his body began to lift. He kept pushing himself faster and faster. Finally he felt himself lift into the sky as the wind from the cliffs touched his face plates.

At last he was free from the cliffs and airborne as the wind rushed to him and he felt himself fall. Instead of panicking he let instinct guide him as he spread his new wings again and felt the wind pick him up. His feet became his tail and rudder as he lifted himself into the sky again. The excited cries of the fliers as they circled and dove at him in their play had Starscream screeching for joy.

This lasted for hours on end with Starscream in his joy of flight playing with the sparklings. As the sun reached its peak and began its descent he managed to transform and use the same skills to fly in alt mode. It worked, as he circled the cliffs without fear any longer and practiced landing and rising with the winds. Indeed Obun saw a smile on her withered face as a coughing fit took over.

So now they can prepare for tomorrow Starscream will be alone.

Tbc

**A/n: Sorry I took so long my dad moved in with me and it has been hectic. Well I managed to finish this chapter after rewriting it six times. Hope you enjoy. **


	43. Learning how to Fight like a Master

**THE LOST CHILDREN OF CYBERTRON**

**Chapter 43: Learning to Fight like a Master**

A few days after the first flight of Starscream found Barricade working out in the Training room. His staff working like Blackout's blades as it twirled in his hand. He moved like a panther or wolf in his case. He then replaced the staff with his gyro blades in seconds. The flash of the blades and then the return of the staff with him flying in the air was more then spectacular.

"_In news today the giant planet know as Unicron still lingers ever closer to earth. Military specialists say that the planet is waiting for all of its defenses to shut down before attacking earth. Satellite communications between cities was kept to a minimum due to damage and destruction of most communications satellites. Now on to the weather…"_

The broadcast was shut off and switched to some music and Barricade smirked at Sonic's choice of music. The song 'Kung Fu Fighting' began to play with a vengeance and Barricade smirked at that. He pulled out two Sai's and started to play with them again. Twirling the weapons in his hand he quickly dispatched it back to his side. Smirking to himself Barricade was happy to know that he still could do it after all this practice. He remembered the dream he had of him being the wolf and by speaking to his guide he was able to learn all he could.

Slamming his foot into the ground he brought up one of the training pots and gave it a high kick. That pot shattered into pieces and landed on the floor.

"Nice one Uncle 'Cade," said Sonic as he transformed back into normal mech mode.

Barricade smirked as Sonic then climbed onto his shoulder because he was much shorter.

/_Sonic/_ it was Obun on the comm.

/_Go ahead Matriarch/_ that was the proper way to comm. someone on the communications device.

/_Is Barricade with you? If he is bring him to the main control room I have an announcement to make/_ was the reply back

/_Indeed he is we are on our way/_ Sonic then cut the line.

A few minutes later met them at the control room where Obun was waiting for them her cane at her side.

"You summoned us Grandma?" asked Sonic as he and Barricade entered.

She remained silent and listening until the others all filtered into the room. Starscream and the twins came in last with a happy smirk on his face plates. Obun remained silent as she studies them all. When they fully entered she tapped her cane and rose to the bots level.

"As you can see cough that the attacks are getting worse. The Cybertronians who are here are trying their best but their forces are too scattered.

"Alex is working overtime with Lori and Kyouji on preparing the medical bay Radon you will stay and assist," she said Radon nodded and bowed before leaving the control room.

"Kekoa will accompany the rest of you to the mainland. You are to go and offer assistance to the ones at the establishment they have set up underground. Starscream you and Rodan stay as well for you have not completed your training yet." She said and Starscream nodded reluctantly eager to go into battle once more.

"Barricade, Jazz, and Frenzy you are to return to the mainland to Washington D.C. where the current attack is taking place. Bumblebee I want you to return to Autobot Headquarters and make a report to Optimus Prime and Shockwave. Zenith I want you Artemis and Sonic to check out Beijing there have been reports of Sweeps in that area. Stitch, Skeeter, and Scrappy I want you to check out London I want to know what the British are up to for it seems they are one of the few who had kept the Unicronians back so far," Obun's replied to this sounded suspicious.

Everyone nodded and headed towards the warp gate to disappear.

"Grandma why did you tell us to stay?" asked Rodan curiosity filled his young voice.

"There are some things you three need to learn." She said smiling

"Really?" Rodan said and this time Radon entered the control room again.

"Sorry about that you wanted to see me?" Radon said

"I wanted to tell you both something that I had just recently found out," Obun said

"What is it grandma?" asked Rodan the Autobot Twin said to his matriarch.

"It concerns all three of you that is why I summoned Radon back in here for she needs to hear this as well,"

Just then the doors opened and Radon entered again.

"You summoned me grandma?" she asked

"Yes my child this concerns all three of you," she said as she sat crossed legged on the platform she was on.

The three sat down as well getting comfortable.

"Nanobite recently came across some files concerning you three. She discovered that both you Radon and you Rodan are the long lost children of Starscream and Moonshadow," she said

There was silence and then Rodan was the first to make a move as he turned to Starscream.

"Are you really our dad?" he said shock evident on his face.

"I just found out myself not too long ago. Your mother's spark spoke to me saying that she had a gift for me," he said turning his optics towards his son.

"I just found out that, that gift was you," he said as fluids left his optics.

"How can that be? How did you find out grandma?" Radon said in disbelief eyes looking suspiciously at Starscream and then to her grandmother.

"I had a vision child and the fact that Scorponok knocked a few memory banks back into place in his recent digging," she said with a smile.

She looked at her brother and then at Starscream and then darted out of the room.

Rodan and Starscream watched her go, "Give her time she will adjust," said Obun before she too lowered to the ground and walked out.

"I guess you hate me just as much eh?" Starscream said sadly.

What he got in surprise was something he did not expect. Rodan rushed to him and hugged him tight. Starscream then heard the sounds of sobs coming from the Autobot. Starscream held his son close and could feel the warmth of his spark against his chassis as he felt his sparkling for the first time. His spark sang loud at the chance to finally meet his creation.

It was later that same day after everyone had left that Starscream climbed up the observation ladder to the top floor where he was sure to find Radon. As he climbed up he could hear someone singing. As he gotten closer he could hear the voice more clearly as that of Radon. She was singing in Cybertronian and from Starscream's surprise it was the same song as in his recharge vision.

_**Far, far above the clouds soaring with the wind**_

_**A falcon flies alone silent as the sky**_

_**I hear his lonely cry never can he rest**_

_**I walk with you along an empty winding road**_

_**We're far from the ones we love**_

_**And never can return**_

_**Never can we see again**_

_**The Countries of our birth**_

_**When will I ever find a place to call my home?**_

_**Sadness circling like a falcon in the sky**_

_**When will I ever find a way to speak my heart?**_

_**To someone who knows what it means to be alone. **_

_**Far, far above the clouds against the setting sun**_

_**A falcon flies alone silent as the sky**_

_**I hear his lonely cry **_

_**Never can he rest **_

_**I long to spread my wings and fly into the night**_

_**Open this lonely heart to one who understands**_

_**When will I ever find **_

_**A way to speak my heart**_

_**When will I ever find a place to call my home**_

_**Sadness and loneness a falcon in the sky**_

_**When will I ever find a way to speak my heart**_

_**To someone who knows what it means to be alone. **_

Starscream felt the fluids leave his optics as he heard this and silently crept up to Radon and slowly embraced Radon in a fatherly hug. Words were not said as Radon began to cry as well and Starscream held her tighter not saying anything for there was not anything to be said.

"You know I was shocked to find out that I was your daughter," she said

"I know, but in a way I love this gift that your mother has brought for me," he said

"Really?" Radon said

"Your mother told me that the greatest gift comes from the spark, in a way she was right." Starscream said smiling

"At least since you are a politician I have gotten to know you before I found out," replied Radon.

"Well I guess this is one of the reasons why I have to admit hating being one." He said as he shrugged.

"You don't like the power of control the entire Decepticon army?" Radon said bewildered

"Nope, I rather would spend time with my brothers (your real uncles) then rule an army." Starscream admitted.

"Wow cool," Radon replied

"Yes cool, you see I became the heir when Lord Megatron admitted to me his second in command that he had no heirs. His sparkmate died before she could give him a sparkling," he said sadly.

"Wow that must have drove him nuts," Radon admitted.

"Oh yeah it did so because my family was the only relatives he has left even though we are very distant one, one of us has to be the heir. So he tested all of us and found me to be the best choice. I protested of course but that did not stop him. When Megatron put his foot down he put his foot down," Starscream replied back to the sparkling.

While Starscream was talking to Radon he failed to notice the short withered figure looking on with happiness on her face as she disappeared back into the shadows.

THE NEXT DAY

"Harder you have to hit harder Starscream," Obun said as she watched Starscream practice his punches.

Starscream had punched harder and harder still till he could feel his hand force air out of them.

"Good that is it bend the air to your will." Obun instructed and Starscream punched the air once more until a sonic BOOM! Filled the room shaking everything and the air whipped round him as he punched again.

"Good, good now give me a round house kick!" Obun said and Starscream did so systems working overtime to accommodate each move Obun wanted him to do.

Well he had to pay catch up some time. While he was trying to fly the others were way ahead of him with the martial arts. Starscream kicked feeling rage build up in him as a fiery flame escaped his foot.

"THAT'S IT!" Obun shouted and shorted into a fit of coughs again.

Punch, kick, punch, kick, spin, kick, sweep, punch, block, slash, kick, slash, kick, uppercut, kick, punch, block. This went on for hours as Starscream's systems threaten to overheat as Obun pushed him harder and harder then she did the others.

The room itself was sweltering hot and the other humans had already left leaving Obun with Starscream. She practiced move after move with him till finally she stopped to let the room cool down. With blinding speed she pulled water from the air and use it to freeze the room cooling it down. As it cooled down Starscream turned to her as he too pulled water from the air and used it to cool his frying systems. Steam rushed out of him from his overheat and Obun sighed as she turned to him.

"Now that your systems are cooled down it seems you have some problems with water and earth," she said.

The next few hours were spent mastering the fluidity of each movement something that had Starscream exhausted by the time dinner came around. After refueling he trudged into his recharge berth. Staring at the ceiling Starscream drifted off to sleep. As he dreamt he could just imagine what it was like to live as an orphan. As he dreamt again a different image this time he dreamt he was a bird his spirit form. He was alongside his mate and together they hunted for food to feed their chicks.

He knew that the female he returns to is Moonshadow coming to visit him again. She never spoke to him but the soft look in her eyes was enough to tell Starscream that everything is well. As the dream faded and he started his return to reality Starscream was content as he rose from his recharge berth.

The following days proved to be just as stressful as he practiced till the sun set and even when the moon rose. Obun was a slave driver as can be. Starscream worked harder then he had ever done before each day grew closer to completion as he burst flame, water, wind and earth at targets as well as sparred with the twins. He sparred in the air, under water, through the ground and above it.

It was not till the third week that Titan ran through the halls. He was the only other member other then Alex who remained behind. The beast bot was dragging something that Starscream totally missed but none the less as soon as he vanished he ran back the way he came only to disappear again.

Starscream sighed as the day finally came that he is to return to the mainland and proclaim his right to the Decepticon throne. Shockwave and the others are waiting for him.

"Wait, dad!" yelled Radon as he walked towards the hanger.

"Yes?" he asked…

TBC

_**Sorry folks I had to leave that cliffy I just got through watching Independence Day with Will Smith. That was such an awesome movie that I had to see it again. I especially loved the speech with the President telling the pilots that they will not go quietly into the night. Well this and the fact that I am so desperately waiting for the next episode of Avatar the Last Airbender. Well sorry for the cliffy but you will have to wait till next time. **_

_**Aloha **_


	44. Fly Like a Falcon

_**THE LOST CHILDREN OF CYBERTRON **_

**Chapter 44: Like a Falcon in the Sky**

"You little slagger get back here!" yelled a very angry Cliffjumper as he chased a very tiny silver creature around London.

London having been one of the few cities that fought off the Unicronian army.

It was as Cliffjumper had found it when he arrived with a few Autobots and Decepticons. The one thing he did not expect was to be pranked by a Cybertronian the size of a human hand. This one laughing almost with glee the Decepticon symbol on his back proudly as he painted his car in off colors and posted a sign that clearly said, 'Love me, kiss me, screw me, drool on me,' and placed several magazines that Cliffjumper does not want to see again.

_Who wants to look at naked human femmes touching their interface ports is beyond me. Then again I am not human so I would not know. Though the images were rather disturbing_. He thought as he chased the little miscreant down the streets.

00000

"Scrappy you _lolo_ why did you have to do that for?" Skeeter said to the Nokia-bot.

"Because it was fun and he was there asking to get tagged," Scrappy replied as he remained hidden while the Autobot passed by.

"Yeah, but he does not look too happy to see us thanks to you," Stitch said as he dimmed his optics as Cliffjumper passed again.

Cliffjumper was very peeved indeed with the two little troublemakers. As he drove around for one final time he finally gave up and went back to his guard duty. As he sat down again he did not notice the two phones getting out of their hiding spot. It was Skeeter who came out first and he was then followed by Scrappy.

"Did he go back to sleep?" Scrappy asked

"It seems like it," Skeeter replied

Suddenly the lights lit up again and a booming voice said over the speakers.

"AHA!" it was then that both tiny cons screamed as they made a run for it.

When they ran Cliffjumper was high on their heels. The two of them ran down the streets of London trying to avoid the sewers as best as possible. Skeeter kept glaring at Scrappy as the Autobot tried to catch them. Then seeing a rather good size puddle Skeeter turned around and stomped his foot down causing the water to splash up and threw it at the Autobot causing a fog to appear for a bit while they disappeared into an alley. When they emerged again from the other side of the alley Stitch was already running out from an electronics store seeing them run for it.

"What the hell happened?" he asked

"Scrappy and his pranks that is what happened. Stupid glitch had to prank an Autobot that does not take jokes very well." Skeeter said as the angry rev of a car nearby seemed to get the two's attention. All three ran for it down another alley and into the sewers. As they entered the sewers Stitch glared at the two of them.

"You idiot what were you thinking! Wait till I tell grandma that you had pulled a prank on that Autobot!" Stitch yelled as they ran further down the tunnels with the sound of a car hot on their audio sensors.

"Ah shit!" yelled Scrappy,

The other two Deceptibots glared at him as the Nokia phone made his way down the tunnel trying to figure out a way to escape when a hand suddenly collapsed around him and he quickly squeezed his way through two fingers. Stitch and Skeeter following behind as Scrappy managed to get out of the tunnels and down another alley well he would have had he not met another bunch of British soldiers.

As they trained their guns down on the three they had no choice but to put up their hands in surrender. The only thing that was said was,

"Wait till I tell grandma what you did,"

WASHINGTON D.C.

Luckily for Barricade things had been going a lot easier since all he had to do was bash and smash; something that he had missed and right beside him was Frenzy and Jazz. Frenzy he was used to Jazz he had not seen the Autobot fight personally but he had to admit he did fight well. Swinging his sai's around he faced his enemy anew and planted a good size hole right where his spark chamber was.

Jazz did a back flip before delivering a roundhouse kick to another Unicronian soldier. He and Barricade were back to back Decepticon to Autobot and they fought a common enemy. Frenzy perched on Barricade's shoulder launched a few more of his famous disks and as they came back he was quick enough to catch them before they did harm again.

"This is getting ridiculous!" he said to the both of them.

"You think!" they both said at once.

Laser fire was exchanged as many still kept coming. Their fighter ships proved to be too much as they are heavily shielded with no source of the shielding. Barricade and Jazz had to find cover to avoid the turbo lasers that the ship was giving off. As they raced through the streets of Washington their heavy footsteps echoing they could see the many bodies of Human and Cybertronian alike.

Readying his gyroblades Barricade parried the blows of a Unicronian Sweep before it could take Jazz's head off. The Autobot turned to him gratefully and the sliced the head off of another sweep that came at him.

"Dam it is as if they are being manufactured faster then we can kill them!" Jazz yelled and Frenzy leaped over his head to claw the optics out of another soldier and then freeze the one next to him with some of the pond water.

"At least we can fight them now," Frenzy replied.

Blasts of turbo-fire came from another fighter but this one bore the emblem of the Autobots followed by another one with the same emblem. The two shuttle brothers fought off the Sweeps but their shields were stronger then before.

"Slag! They can't use any energy weapons on them," Jazz said,

"Frenzy get a hold of those two and tell them they have to melee the Unicronian solders!" Barricade shouted over the explosions.

Frenzy immediately patched through to them and told them what needed to be done.

Immediately both of them transformed and started to swing. Being as both Jetfire and Skyfire are larger then most Autobots save for Omega Supreme they managed to easily shake off a few of the soldiers.

"We got all the humans evacuated it is now time for you three to evacuate as well," said Jetfire as he threw a blow at a few of the sweeps.

Skyfire managed to transform into his alternate form allowing a now transformed Barricade and Jazz to speed into his cockpit before he took off. Jetfire followed close behind as they escaped the burning ruins of the American National Capital.

"How many humans managed to survive that?" asked Frenzy from within Skyfire.

"Not many survived this assault most were killed as they were taken by surprise." Skyfire replied as he soared above the clouds that was before heavy laser fire was seen next to him.

"Ah Scrap! Jet!" Skyfire shouted.

"I'm on it," replied Jetfire as he turned and began to fire back.

"Use human weapons they work the best," Frenzy said

"Tried that but that does not work anymore as if they have adapted for human weapons as well as ours," Skyfire replied as he dodged another bullet.

"Why do I have the feeling that this is not going to end very well," said Barricade.

As if the emphasize that Jetfire was hit in his left wing causing him to at first spin out of control till his brother flew under him and held him up. Both of them tried to get out of there as fast as possible.

"Why don't you warp out?" asked Jazz

"We can't the warp drive was damaged so we don't know where we would end up if something like this happened." Jetfire replied as both tried not outrun the sweeps now.

With that they headed towards the Appalachian Mountains.

BEIJING CHINA

Sonic, Zenith and Artemis was in a fight for their lives as they fought to protect a few civilians from some of the sweeps that tried to get at them. Beside them was a few shaolin monks from the nearby temple that offered to help evacuate as much people as possible. As they fought back Sonic letting out an ear piercing screech led Zenith and Artemis along with their human companions away from the sweeps.

As the Sweeps came closer Sonic unsheathed his claws and ran towards them leaping into the air and brought them down. Lighting some fire from within him he burned a few and then allowed the ground to swallow some more.

One soldier that was not a Sweep brought down a single claw and slashed down Sonic's back causing the Autobot sparkling to scream in agony. As sparks flew out of the wound Sonic slashed at the Unicronian soldier and took out his dark spark. Crushing it in his hands he failed to notice the other one until he took out his arm. Grabbing his arm with his good hand Sonic slashed again.

A streak of dark blue and black alerted him to Zenith and Artemis's return as they too joined the fight. And they are not in one piece either.

Zenith supported a dysfunctional optic with a damaged leg and dark gashes along his chassis Zenith slashed away at them with his sword. Blocking another blow by a third Unicronian and then a Sweep Zenith swung with his all his might flings the soldier into the Sweep. Artemis flipped backwards a few times and delivered a few new blows to a group of incoming sweeps.

"Are all the humans safe?" asked Sonic

"Yeah they made it out of the city," said Artemis,

"Good then lets get the hell out if here," Sonic said and noticed that his arm that held the warping device was damaged,

"Shit!" he cursed.

"Hold on to me and I will get us out," said Artemis and they all warped out.

APPALACHIAN MOUNTAINS

Skyfire avoided another laser blast from a Sweep that came down on him as he turned corners and stooping to avoid another missile. Jetfire held on to his brother now that he transformed back to bipedal mode and was firing away. The Sweep did not dodge as his shield took the bunt of the blasts. He however did not notice the mountain coming closer till Skyfire pulled up and he smashed into it.

"Wwwwwooooohhhhhhhhhoooooooo!" Jetfire screamed in joy as he held on. Skyfire being older and slightly larger could only laugh at his brother.

As they reached the end of the mountain range Barricade and Jazz however felt a bit sick after that adventure.

"Remind me never to go flying with them again," said Jazz

"That my friend I agree with," Barricade replied

Frenzy being as he could not hold his tank very well had already purged a few times in Barricade and that in turn made Barricade feel very ill. Normally he could take it but being as Frenzy left a purple glowing mess all over his seats he felt very ill indeed. Jazz felt the same as he heard the wrenching.

"Autobot Headquarters here we come!" yelled Jetfire

--LONDON--

Cliffjumper held all three Deceptibots in his hand as he marched towards the main building of Buckingham palace. The one luxurious building is now in somewhat of a ruin after the attack. Armed guards stood at the entrance and when they saw Cliffjumper they allowed him to pass. Astrotrain was the first to greet him as the smaller Autobot walked briskly past still having the stickers stuck to his frame. The smirk on his face made Cliffjumper even grumpier as the European car trudged past him into the building. Luckily for him he was small enough to get in so he walked over to where the commander of the European forces stood.

Like a modern day Napoleon Prince Edward stood as he turned and faced the Autobot.

"What is this I hear you've found some intruders?" he asked the patch over his left eye made him even more menacing.

"That is exactly that," Cliffjumper said and deposited all three Deceptibots onto the table.

Grumbling all three of them turned towards the prince.

Three pairs of red optics met a pair of bright blue.

"Deceptibots," he said with alarm.

"What?" Cliffjumper said

"You may have seen the first symbol but the second on near their chassis is enough for me to be convinced that they were sent here by your grandmother is that correct?" he asked.

The two nodded to him, "Well it is about time someone checked in on us," he said.

"Communications have been down for quite a while and while we're at it tell that grandmother of yours that we barely got off with a few scratches this time," he said and Stitch transformed while Skeeter did the same and linked up with Stitch to get the transmission through.

Scrappy on the other hand looked to Cliffjumper who glared back at him.

--AUTOBOT HEADQUARTERS--

Kekoa stood with Kyouji and Bumblebee observing the message that just came through from London. The report told of the barely escaped British populace as well as the reports of the European movement. Optimus was busy relaying new orders to the Cybertronians there. Shockwave could only watch as many cities fell under continued attacks.

"Unicron is just waiting for his chance to kill us all and devour us," Shockwave said.

It was then that Kyouji gotten curious, "Um why is it that Unicron has to wait till he can consume us?"

"He likes to toy with his food before he eats it and besides it's to make sure any reminisces of Primus are destroyed. He knows that the last piece of Primus's spark is here and that is the Matrix of Leadership said to hold the ancient wisdom of Primes past and of Primus himself. There is also the fact that the Allspark was here so he has to make sure that all of its energy is gone. He normally would consume a planet without his soldiers unless it was too large. But given the circumstances he does not want any mistakes." This time it was Jetfire who spoke up as he entered the room.

Soundwave overheard the conversation and could not help but wince at the memory of that event.

"Then what about Cybertron?" asked Kekoa as he turned towards the monitor of their home planet.

"Unicron can't consume the body very well but he destroyed it with his missiles not long after everyone escaped." Optimus said showing them the reports from the last of the evacuees.

All three of them were stunned, "Holy shit! So in other words we are screwed if he has a chance of destroying us,"

"Exactly," was the reply.

--PAKELE RESIDENCE--

While the last three Deceptibots Zenith, Artemis and Sonic were in the medbay. Alex was using spare parts form the three corpses that they pulled from under the ocean to make better armor for them. In the meantime Lori who just came back from Autobot Headquarters was off giving them a new paint job while fixing a rather sheepish Sonic. Titan was dozing on one of the recharge berths with Scorponok on his chassis also asleep.

In the meantime Radon was busy applying new paint to Starscream's armor. All three could see that it resembled feathers but the patterns resembled that of a falcon. Starscream in the meantime was in his Alt-mode that of an F-22 Raptor. As Radon painted his back to resemble that back of a Peregrine Falcon Rodan her brother was busy applying the Decepticon Symbols to his wings. He added a bit to it though adding wings showing that this is the Decepticon Air Commander and an Elite Seeker. He found it on the data files that Nanobite downloaded for him from the ship's main computer.

As Radon finished the final touches to Starscream's armor she turned around and applied some light heat to settle the paint. Right below his cockpit was the Deceptibot symbol showing that he is now a member of the Pakele Family. As the door opened Kamaka entered cane tapping on the ground to support his weak legs. His age was catching up to him but he did not care it was more for his wife to worry about since her health is failing her.

"What is it grandpa?" asked Alex.

"It is your grandmother Alex she is dying," he said.

TBC


	45. Death Takes Another

**THE LOST CHILDREN OF CYBERTRON**

**Chapter 45: Death Takes Another**

After hearing the news Alex rushed towards the bedroom that her grandmother was in and found her on her futon cushion coughing away.

"Grandma!" Alex cried as she and Lori rushed to her side followed by Starscream, the twins and Titan.

"Alex," she said holding onto her granddaughter's hand.

"Hold on grandmother till the others get here," she said crying.

"Too late for that Alex," she said coughing

"For too long I have suppressed this illness and fought it and you knew about it just as the others did. The children I knew could tell I was sick by just scanning me." She said with a faint smile.

Rodan and Radon held onto each other while Titan sought Starscream for comfort.

"Tell us Grandmother why? Why wait for the others to leave and then do this!" Lori demanded.

Just then the door burst open and Kamaka entered with Keoki and Azalea. Azalea rushed to her mother in law's side and held her hand while Keoki did the same.

"Mom!" she said sadly

"You knew this would happen," Obun replied as she began another coughing fit.

"Mom I will call the paramedics and they can take you to the hospital and…" Keoki began

"No, my time has come," Obun said

"I have much to say before I finally join my ancestors in the stars," she said as she looked to her husband.

"You have been a wonderful husband all these cough years Kamaka and I still cough love you with all my heart and soul," she said and Kamaka took her hand with is only limb.

"And I love you as well Obun my love," Kamaka replied as he held her hand and gave her a kiss on her withered lips.

Another coughing fit went on with Obun as she struggled to remain intact she fought to keep herself uplifted as all she knew as she looked up at her husband whose tears touched her so.

The others watched the exchange with sadness in their eyes/optics.

She then turned to Keoki and Azalea, "You two have been wonders to me while I was retired. Azalea you are now in charge of the family as the new matriarch and Keoki you be good now," she said and began to cough again.

Keoki laughed as he held his wife close, "I will mom," he said.

She turned to Alex, "You have been a wonderful medic Alex I hope one day you will continue your career but what ever suits you best go for it you have my support," she said and Alex cried when she heard this the same was said for Lori.

Finally her gaze went to the four furthest back from her. Starscream, Rodan and Radon along with Titan. The bot and cons stared sadly at her.

Titan you are a troublemaker till the end but you be good now you hear," she said smiling and Titan nodded fluids leaking from his face plates.

"You two take care of your cough father now," she said to the twins and they held each other as they cried.

"Starscream no matter what you be yourself don't forget who you are even though now you are leader of the Decepticons. You are who you are never forget that my falcon," she said softly and with that she faded as her eyes glazed over.

Everyone cried as Obun finally passed on from the world the strongest master of the martial arts and also the most stubborn of women. At the age of 98 she passed on into the next realm.

"May you return to the matrix safely lady Obun," Starscream said and made a hand gesture with his clawed hand over his spark.

--AUTOBOT HEADQUARTERS--

When the transmission went out with Obun's passing Barricade, Bumblebee, Jazz and Frenzy stared down at the ground in sadness alongside them was Kekoa, Sam and Mikaela. The other Deceptibots who are there at the base and recently arrived also mourn for the lost of their grandmother and matriarch. They knew that it was only a matter of time before she passes on with her sickness.

--LONDON—

Skeeter, Stitch and Scrappy cried and held each other when the transmission went through about their grandmother's passing. Nanobite has been thorough with her transmission report. She looked down sadly when she did it. As they cried the others around them namely Cliffjumper looked at them in sadness as his optics dimmed to allow them some comfort. The British royalty also bowed his head in sadness as he too acknowledge Obun's death.

--PAKELE RESIDENCE--

Starscream stared down the hanger the twins had joined him Titan had long since vanished into the ocean to cry or report to the mainland again. He looked down at his paintjob and the newly designed feathers put on him by Radon. He did some research on falcons and the different types there are. His pattern is that of a Peregrine the fastest living thing alive. His spirit guide and his mentor throughout his rebirth. Looking in the direction of the rising sun shinning through the opening he had come to a decision.

--AUTOBOT HEADQUARTERS--

Things had started to get rowdy as the Decepticons began to shout at Shockwave as things began to escalate.

"Where is Starscream?" one said

"Are you sure you did not kill him yourself you single opticed freaking glitch!" another yelled

Things started to go bad when word had gotten around that Starscream might still be alive. That was all thanks to a slip up by Rumble and Ratbat. After they opened their vocal processors the whole Decepticon force wanted answers from both Shockwave and Soundwave but since Soundwave naturally is not a talker he kept his processor shut. Shockwave on the other hand being the third in command and now current leader is having issues at the moment.

"I did not kill Starscream," Shockwave's demand was loud.

"Liar then where is my brother?" demanded one of the seeker trine.

The voices grew more heated as they got ready to swarm after Shockwave. Optimus Prime felt sorry for his Decepticon counterpart as he was under constant attack. At least the Autobots kept away from him giving him wide berth so that way he does not get into anymore slag.

Shockwave at the moment was trying to hide in the control room, but that proved useless so he transformed and flew out towards the desert beyond. He sure as slag hope that he would not run into any Unicronians along the way.

--IN THE SKIES ABOVE CALIFORNIA--

Starscream taking the lead over the two twins held Alex in his cockpit. She looked solemn as she cried her eyes out.

"You don't have to cry after all Death can also be a great healer," Starscream said softly to her.

"I know but I am crying because I will miss grandma so much," she said the Decepticon Air Commander only sighed as he wrapped the straps of his seat tighter around her like a father would do with their child.

"Don't worry about it be strong she taught you so much so part of her is in your human heart," he said.

The twins who had been listening to the conversation could only fly in silence along side their leader.

"I sure hope you're right Starscream."

--AUTOBOT HEADQUARTERS--

It has been an hour and Barricade and Frenzy found poor Shockwave had been gone for sometime along with majority of the Decepticons presently occupied with murdering Shockwave both partners reported to Soundwave who was now in charge of the facility till their acting leader's return.

"It has been that bad eh?" said Blaster the Autobot's communications officer who sat monitoring the landscape for Unicronian presence.

"Yep, Screamer is supposed to return anytime now," Jazz said after he had gotten the report from Nanobite about Obun's death.

"Shockwave at moment in process of deactivation by Decepticon forces," Soundwave replied.

The dark blue 'Con typed a few keys in and they got a view from Laserbeak who flew over the convoy. They watched as Shockwave tried to make a run for it. The image quickly turned when scanners picked up three other forms approaching.

"Well looks like Starscream is going to have his hands full," Barricade said and Frenzy nodded his tiny head agreeing.

--SKIES ABOVE THE NEVADA DESERT--

"Hey Dad isn't that, that Shockwave guy you said is currently leading the Decepticons?" Rodan said and Starscream had to zoom in on his visual scanners to get a better look.

"I believe you're right Rodan and looks like he has some business that went sour," he said laughing as he rose up higher followed by the twins.

As he rose into the clouds he could see the form of Shockwave getting closer. Rotors on his propellers going as fast as they could to get away from the angry mob.

--SHOCKWAVE--

Poor Shockwave how could this go wrong! He was going good until someone mentioned that Starscream was still alive. He waited patiently for his leader to return. Unlike Starscream before he was by all means going to overthrow him after all Megatron himself appointed him his heir.

As he neared the mountains hoping to lose the fliers a stray shot from Thrust managed to get him on his rotors and the helicopter began his descent into the earth below. As he began to land he noticed that familiar figures began to approach.

_Unicronians!_ He scent a warning to the Decepticons who took heed but still shook as they were being fired upon.

Shockwave took a nasty hit to the chassis as he smashed into the ground.

--AUTOBOT COMMINICATIONS ROOM--

"Slag!" Blaster said as he typed away at some keys before throwing down the button to activate the alarm.

Soundwave ran to the counsel and typed in some commands as he desperately tried to get the word out.

--SKIES ABOVE NEVADA--

The message already came too late as they all were forced into evasive maneuvers as Unicronians came from the mountains. They attacked with ferocity as missiles and turbo laser fire filled the night air. The forces scattered as they avoided shots. Ten minutes into the battle the Autobots showed up with some human forces to help fight off the party. They proved to be quite a large number of them.

From high above Starscream watched with amusement as he looked down at them.

"Shall we?" he said to his son and daughter

"Let's Lock and Load!" said Radon as she began her stoop along with her brother.

Starscream rose higher and then plummeted,

"He stoops to conquer," and with that he dove.

--MEANWHILE--

"Slag! Shit, Scrap! Fuck! I can't shake him!" yelled Skywarp as he tried to teleport away.

His teleportation generator was damaged when one of the Sweeps gave a lucky shot and hit him there. He was left to dodging as he tried to avoid fire and getting hit in one of his engines. As he seeker started to go down he transformed and fired off a bunch of missiles at the Sweep. A blue blur shot past him as Thundercracker met the Sweep with his fist. The flying terror went down into the ground hard.

--ELSEWHERE--

"Scorponok go!" yelled Lori as she released the switch on Radon where the scorpion-con was being kept in the missile bay.

Happily Scorponok fell into earth below and burrowed down. As he approached the Sweep going after Skywarp and Thundercracker.

--MEANWHILE--

Skywarp watched as his brother went down when another heavier Terrorcon attacked from above knocking Thundercracker into the ground. The blue Decepticon tried to rise but found that his leg supports could not hold him. He fired off a few shots at the Terrorcon but the creature was faster. They took two forms that of a cat and that of a bird. At the moment this one was in its cat form and attacked Thundercracker with the intent of killing him.

Skywarp managed to rip it off of him before the Sweep was upon him. There was a quaking sound as something burst from the ground and landed on the sweep stabbing it in its spark casing killing it instantly. The Terrorcon was angry as it got up to shoot as the speedy little scorpion but it dug underground before it was hit. Before he had a chance to recover a sharp tail ended through its chassis as a large tail appeared above ground and punctured through the armor.

Thundercracker was shocked as the scorpion flung the dead Unicronian away as he appeared before them.

"SCORPONOK!" the seeker brothers said at the same time as a high pitched wail was heard.

Rodan swooped overhead and transforming his legs and arms he held a pike in his hand as he attacked the nearest Unicronian soldier this one a scout and killed it. Transforming fully he took out his sword and began to hack away. A Terrorcon flew to engage him but was met by Radon's talons as she swooped under it and extended her claws through its spark.

The brothers watched badly wounded as the two twins took out nearly twelve Unicronians with ease. What shocked them was the Autobot and Decepticon symbols on each separate twin.

--MEANWHILE—

Shockwave was dealing no better as he struggled to get up when a Terrorcon came on him and pinned him under its talons. Fear gripped the Decepticon leader as he tried to escape. The Terrorcon was in its bird mode so that made it more deadly as it come at him again. Shockwave managed to kill the first four but the fifth one was approaching and he was already to meet his end as a Decepticon when suddenly….

A screech from the sky was heard and the Terrorcon only had to look up before something slammed into it sending it flying in to the rocks beyond it. Shockwave looked up to see a dark blur fly past and rose up again. This time another Terrorcon took off after it. He was shocked to see that he no longer was the main target. As he looked up his eyes widened at the sight.

--ELSEWHERE--

Other Decepticons and Autobots that recently arrived were not faring so well until the Deceptibots arrived and then the tide started to turn a bit until the Unicronians began to repair themselves. Already the tide was starting to turn again until a screech was heard and the Decepticons as one turned their heads to the sky.

Starscream transformed with arms spread out like massive wings floating there in the sky. His red optics glowed with a wild intensity as he screamed and dove towards the ground. His screech is what gave him his namesake. He effortlessly took out a whole group of Terrorcons and Sweeps. The Sweeps had to scramble to recover as the Decepticon leader swooped up in the air and took out a few more with his wild flights. He was flanked by Rodan and Radon both phoenix and dragon sank their claws into the Unicronians.

"_**Attention all Decepticons…This is Starscream regroup and attack them directly at the spark aim for their chassis and their insignias. For the Terrorcons aim for their chassis only it is their weak point. Scorponok you know what to do," **_he called out to all of them.

The real fight is just beginning

TBC

**Ha! Another cliffy oh I love doing that to people but seriously if I kept writing it would have been too long. So I split it into two separate chapters and I know you Obun fans are really going to kill me not like I care but I got the idea from watching Return of the Jedi. But I did give you a heads up with the little hints here and there that the old woman was dying anyways. Anyhow thanks for all you people who visited my story it is the most popular one of all my stories and one shots. Oh and if you don't know I do fanart for people whose stories stick in my head while I am at work. I've already done work for stories such as **grlwdgrnkrk's **Face Down and Crooked's Who Knew. If you want me to do some art for you leave a message on my page and describe your character to me. To see the characters just go to my deviantart page under Blackdragon21 to find them. **

**Yes I will shut up now I am now high on Gatorade and candy and am shutting down to go to recharge. **

**Blackdragon out**


	46. Return of the King

**DISCLAIMER: YOU KNOW THE DRILL FOUND ON THE FIRST CHAPTER AND THE SECOND AND BEYOND. YOU KNOW WHO THE OWNERS ARE JUST A WARNING. **

**A/n: alright folks its action time. This is actually a repost since i forgot to put Zenith in the picture thanks Lendaras for pointing that out to me.  
**

**THE LOST CHILDREN OF CYBERTRON**

**Chapter 46: The Return of the King**

Starscream stood strong amongst the troops of the Decepticon army as they fought to regroup as Starscream ordered. Scorponok returned to Starscream and growled low in his processor towards the Unicronians. Starscream pulled out something form his back and a pole extended with a blade at the end. Twirling it over his head he attacked the Unicronian solders that went after Shockwave.

As he fought them off he swung his glaive at them and reached out with one arm and striking another in the spark chamber. Alex was right beside him when she ran over to help Shockwave.

"Don't move," she said to him and started repairs on him.

Shockwave was surprised to see a human began immediate repairs on him while there is a battle going on. Across the battle field others began to gather as well others that Shockwave might not have seen again.

There was Barricade back to back with Bumblebee exchanging blows with nothing but a sword and a staff. Jazz and Frenzy fighting off a number of Sweeps with nothing in their hands. And then there is Starscream himself standing above him holding a glaive with a blade on it. He twirled it over his head and leaned back slashing a Terrorcon in half. The others tried to get at him but he fought them off easily until bigger Terrorcons came these ones in the shape of large brutes. They collided with Starscream sending the seeker into the ground. Starscream before he hit the ground managed to do a back flip sailing over the two Unicronians and land on his feet.

He then stretched out his hands and a bolt of lighting which literally came from his hands Shockwave watched as Starscream hurled it at the two that tried to get him from behind and they fell in a smoking heap.

--MEANWHILE--

Skywarp and Thundercracker were in trouble now as a group of Sweeps bore down on them and opened fire. Both were ready to die when something blocked their way.

"Leave my uncles alone you bastard!" yelled a very high pitched very _young_ voice.

Both seekers looked up in shock as a greenish grey seeker stood above them holding out a staff and twirling it above her head sent a smashing whirlwind in the direction of the sweeps. Smashing her foot into the ground a huge boulder rose from it and with a flying kick the seeker sent it sailing into a group of Terrorcons and scouts.

Radon held Lori in her cockpit and when she opened up the girl did a flip and landed on her feet with a tool box in hand. She quickly ran to the two seekers and began to do repairs.

--STARSCREAM--

With a mighty roar Starscream sent a stream of dirt at foot soldier's optics and the Unicronian screeched in agony as he fell. Twirling his weapon again he shot out his arm and a blast of air met a group of sweeps that seemed to forget that to mess with the lord of the Decepticons means certain death. Shockwave could see it now as Starscream fought them off until the other Deceptibots arrived. First were the largest one the space shuttle as he flown over the group and dropped the other smaller ones from his cockpit.

At first he could barely see but then a blur of blue met the face of a Unicronian Gestalt and they both went crashing to the ground some distance away. A black blur was joined with him as the smaller form of Artemis joined him along with the blue/silver form of Sonic. Both Autobots kept their backs to him as they fought off some sweeps.

The tide of the battle turned as the Unicronians began to fall back as the Autobots and Decepticons fought them off. Starscream shouted orders to the Decepticons who followed it without question.

As the last of the soldiers left leaving the many wounded behind and dying Starscream could only stare as he walked towards Shockwave who was now in stasis. Alex gave him a smug look,

"He will be ok I got him stabilized but he still needs a medic," she said and Starscream picked her up gently and placed her on his shoulder.

He walked along the battlefield towards the others. He could feel the bond that he shares with his brothers strengthen once again along with those of his daughter and son.

As the smoke cleared Starscream spotted his charges helping out his two brothers from the ground. Skywarp looked worse for wear and Thundercracker took some nasty hits to the chest and to his wings. Starscream rushed over to them.

"'Screamer!" said Thundercracker as Starscream embraced his brother.

Starscream returned the gesture hugging them tightly with fluids leaking from his optics.

"Primus I missed you both," he said and the brothers said likewise.

--AUTOBOT HQ--

The return to the base was something that they did not expect. Flying with them were two other fliers that both Skywarp and Thundercracker never knew. One was an F-22 Raptor just like they are and the second was an F-15 Strike Eagle this one was red with traces of yellow while the Raptor was greenish grey. Both jets gleamed as their human pilots waved at them. They both bore the Deceptibot symbol on their nose cones yet the Raptor held the Decepticon insignia while the Eagle held the Autobot on their wings. Both brothers grew curious when a space shuttle joined them this one too was an Autobot but it also bore the Deceptibot insignia on its nose.

As they landed on the flight deck others quickly gathered up Shockwave and the rest of the injured including Thundercracker and Skywarp as they were ushered away towards the medical bay. Many others accompanied them and it was then that someone addressed him for the first time. This one was Thrust one of the only other aerial squadrons of the Decepticons.

Looking at him hard in the optics he then dropped to one knee and bowed his cone head low, "My lord Starscream," he said

The others dropped as well all on one knee and hailing their allegiance to the new Decepticon lord. Starscream was stunned by all that supported him and here he thought only a few would welcome him and the rest would reluctantly follow him.

"Hail the true heir to the Decepticon throne," said Soundwave as he too bowed.

Starscream merely nodded back before he too kneeled to the surprise of his troops.

"It is I who should kneel to you all," he said humbly as they rose.

"I am in your debt after all if you never had been alive we would not have protected the planet that gave our race the second chance to live." He said and the others stood up and it was a wounded Barricade that stood before Starscream.

"We are always here to serve you now my lord," he said and the others nodded the same.

"Now that we know the truth let's kill Unicron," said another Decepticon.

"Now, now let's not jump to any conclusions here after all I am not officially 'Lord' yet," Starscream chuckled a reply.

"So what are we going to do now?" asked a Femme Decepticon

"First we will celebrate my return," he said and the Decepticons gave a cheer.

--LATER THAT EVENING--

With the high grade being administered around the base there was a jolly spirit that floated around. As more mechs and femmes joined the party Autobots and Decepticons began to do various activities that they normally would not be caught doing. Starscream sat above the rest with Optimus Prime on his right and Soundwave on his left since Shockwave was still recovering. He looked at each and everyone celebrating and was more then welcomed the sight of his two twins Rodan and Radon teaching Rumble how to play Dungeons and Dragons.

As he sat there observing the audience Optimus Prime spoke up,

"So how's your training been going oh great Decepticon lord," he said laughing and Starscream gave a small smile showing some of his teeth before answering.

"It was hard work for all of us; that woman before her passing was a slave driver," Starscream replied sadly

"I've heard about her death and we feel for you all." He said

"I feel more so for my sparklings after all that human raised them from the day they were activated," Starscream said.

"Wait, _your_ sparklings?" Ratchet said now joining in.

"Yes _my_ sparklings I have two that are mine that lived amongst them. Some of your soldiers I guess have sparklings amongst the Deceptibots as well; except for Scrappy," he said

"Why not Scrappy?" asked Optimus

"Allspark born," was the reply

"Oh,"

"Tell us Starscream how did you learn that two of them were your sparklings?" asked another voice and they turned to see a newly repaired Thundercracker and Skywarp and they are followed by Shockwave and First Aid.

"Well it is a long story," he said

"A story we have time for tonight since we need one to lift our sparks after all that is happening," said Shockwave as he sat next to Soundwave who was silent throughout the conversation.

The fire burned as everyone felt at ease towards the other faction. It was then that Soundwave finally spoke to silence the crowd.

"Starscream speaks his tale of his adventures," he said flatly

The other Decepticons gathered around Starscream's table and the nervous Decepticon stood up and walked towards the fire with the humans all sharing bot height tables as they all turned in to listen.

Starscream stared into the fire that was created at the center of the gathering for a bit before he began his tale.

"It started like this back on Cybertron before the war broke out I stood as a scientist amongst many. My future was among the stars as you all know but what you don't know was that it was also a story about love, hate, vengeance and redemption for me," he said.

This time the Autobots gathered to listen as well wanting to hear the tale of Starscream and what really happened.

"You see I met this femme at a gathering of high nobles. I was there with Lord Megatron at the time as he had to attend with several other high officials. I was on guard duty as the other guard could not make it to the gathering. I stood alone at my station watching my lord with mild interest only to make sure that the place does not get rowdy. It was then that I met _her_…"

At this he took a deep breath through his intakes and sighed at the memory finally getting it off from his spark. The Deceptibots were silent as well for they were the closest and sat around the flame in a perfect circle with legs crossed as if listening to Obun. The others did the same as they all copied the Deceptibots and took chairs or sat around the fire to listen to the tale.

"She was as beautiful as the night sky a princess born of her title. Her feet were as light as the wind and not making a sound. She moved silent as a shadow and shown like the moon which is her name, _Moonshadow_," he said and there were many gasps from amongst the crowd both Decepticon and Autobot alike.

"She was the most enchanting thing that I have ever seen and my spark burned when I watched her. She walked up to me and we chatted for a bit finding me more interesting then the crowd of nobles. It was then we started to see each other more and more after that event. As we saw each other more and talked more after that party we began to fall in love. The taboo was up even then so it became a forbidden love."

Many of the femmes around began to 'ooh' and 'Aww' with their optics glowing like little girls seeing something romantic. Which this tale was at its origins romantic.

"We would meet at a certain time and made a private frequency on our comm. To make sure that no one would know of our love for each other. It was then that we spark bonded for the first time a passion that took us to the ends of the Universe and beyond. But to my dismay she had to leave to return to Iacon and I to Kaon. We would talk to each other over our comm. and laugh at the many stories to tell of our day."

"It was one day however that things began to change for the worse. I told her that Lord Megatron and I had to investigate a disturbance in Vos of vast importance. It was so bad that the Lord High Protector himself had to personally oversee it. Lord Megatron did not want to go because his sparkmate was due to deliver him a sparkling of his own. I was overjoyed at the least so that way I could stay out of being heir. As long as she gave him a child he would be happy."

Others began to lean in to hear what Starscream had to say,

"We arrived at Vos just as the disturbance turned worse. You see several major Decepticon trading posts were hit by what ever it was and Megatron wanted it to be dealt with as quick as possible. What we didn't know was that it was caused by a Transformer named Sideways. He planted bombs around the building before disappearing into the shadows once more. As we neared the building we received word that Megatron's queen Aura was dead murdered in the birthing room. We thought at first it was delivery problems but it was a lie. That story was a cover up for the real tale. The truth was that Queen Aura was killed her spark extinguished along with that of her child's. Megatron was so devastated that he nearly went berserk. At least I was there to comfort him and held him as he wept on my shoulder. We could not go back immediately we had to complete the task and when we did discover who was the cause it was too late. Sideways cornered us in an alley by planting the dark spark of Galvatron in the alley."

At this many cries of outrage were heard amongst the crowds of Decepticons.

"Galvatron was waiting for us when we arrived in that dark room. Sideways also cornered us and I fought him off while Lord Megatron tried to deal with the dark spark of Galvatron. Unknowingly by touching it the spark possessed him and took over his body. When I saw or rather heard his screams and Sideway's laughter I was angry. I fought to protect my lord and I've failed to do so. Megatron was taken over by that evil spark and in his place a malicious evil stood. I was powerless to do anything."

Starscream held his hands tight the anger flowing through him in waves.

"Galvatron made sure that I would not tell anyone of this by planting a virus in my CPU so that way if I so much as told a soul I would be killed along with my brothers whom are my own family left."

Thundercracker and Skywarp all stared long and hard at their youngest brother whose optics were staring into the flames.

"The virus can be spread by COM link communication. I was angry when I watched him take over the Decepticons turning them from protectors into murderers. He had Sideways plant the seeds of corruption into our government creating an unease within the populace. I could do nothing but watch because if I say anything out of turn he would beat me and then go after everything that I cared for. He found out about the forbidden love between me and Moonshadow and thus tried to kill her. Since she could not be killed because of her cleverness he decided to punish all of Cybertron by killing off all the femmes, sparklings and younglings of our world. And thus the great purge began…"

At this fluid began to form in Starscream's optics as he kept telling his tale.

"The purge killed every one but the most clever and witty of femmes, younglings and sparklings alike. In order to protect their children and those of other family units all the femmes placed their children under the care of a few caretaker femmes. Among them was a femme named Nanobite. They boarded a ship called the _NEW HOPE_ that ship alone could take our children to new worlds to be safe from Galvatron but in the mist of it all he shot the ship with a fusion cannon. That cannon knocked the ship off course as it entered hyperspace."

The gasps from the ones who remembered that tragic even all cried out in outrage at this.

"Still I ran to the launch pad to see if I could save Moonshadow whom I've heard was among the femmes trying to protect the sparklings from danger. Well I got there too late…" at this he stopped and wiped away a single tear.

"She was dead killed by Galvatron who named himself Lord Megatron of the Decepticons, but I knew his disguise. It was all a trick to get the Decepticons to follow him and blame the Autobots it was at that time how the war began. Optimus could tell you of all the disputes they had at that time."

The others all leaned in as the seeker continued his tale this time he took a few breaths through his intake.

"Well as you know the war did break out sending hundreds, _millions_ to their deaths. Galvatron still in the form of our mighty leader Megatron had taken many lives. As he did those last femmes within the Decepticon ranks disguised themselves as mechs to stay out of optic range. As soon as Galvatron wanted he could have killed me but instead abused me like a pet of sorts. I grew angry and with each passing solar cycle I wanted nothing more then to kill him and take the throne. That is where the search for the missing pieces of Primus came to play.

You see in order to kill Unicron one must have all three pieces of the spark of Primus. His wisdom contained in the Matrix of Leadership which the Autobots have. The Allspark the creator of new life his love and Vector Sigma the computer which created our bodies and central heart of Cybertron. That represented his courage all three is what kept the dreaded Unicronians in stasis for eons. Now Vector Sigma was destroyed so that was how the Unicronians managed to get to Cybertron. By breaking Primus's spark they managed to do it.

Prime was right when he sent the Allspark into space to protect it from the Decepticons. At that time we blindly followed our so called leader. This leader was not the lord we knew he was an imposter. This imposter was the one who ripped Bumblebee's vocal processor from his throat. The one who ripped Jazz in half and the very one who pursued the Allspark into space."

At this he had everyone's attention now,

"Prime sent a team after the Allspark and I did also for I feared that if Galvatron found the Allspark he would have destroyed our means of survival. By doing so he would guarantee the reawakening of the Unicronian army and he was successful. By driving the Allspark away from Cybertron the armies of darkness began to awaken. I having seen them made my team to chase after Prime to bring the Allspark back to stop them.

But I was too late.

When we found the human vessel on that planet some 40 mega-cycles ago we knew then that this is the planet that the Allspark had crashed. We then followed the coordinates here to Earth where we fought in that glorious battle that finally brought down Megatron. Or freed his spark to return to the matrix at long last leaving Galvatron in his shell."

At this everyone was silent

"When Samuel Witwicky descendent of Archibald Witwicky and keeper of the Allspark shoved the cube into the spark of Galvatron it damaged him allowing Megatron's spark to be freed at last. But the price of it was too high for it also destroyed the Allspark. Feeling the second piece of the Spark of Primus leave this plain I was full of dread so I fled hoping to help stop the inevitable.

But Galvatron beat me to it

He rose from the sea that the humans has buried him in with the other corpses except for Jazz and returned to Cybertron. When he did so he beat me to my return having been able to recharge where I lacked the energy to return to the Nemesis. When I returned he was waiting for me. He beat me taken away my optics and my weapons immobilized me and wounded me to the point I could barely function. He then sent me to the arena hoping that I would die a painful death. When I still lived he grew furious every which way. I was living on borrowed time then and wondered where I would die.

Already I could feel the virus within me growing and other viruses took over as well. I was sick weak and dying unable to get up and achieved what I wanted the most liberation and redemption for the Decepticons.

The only ones who believed in me were my two brothers Thundercracker and Skywarp along with Shockwave and Soundwave. A few others joined the fray as they planned my escape. When they did they also freed the other prisoners whom some were femmes that survived the purge. I for one gladly embraced death as they freed me from my prison and brought me here to earth. I was unable to move and far beyond responding as my CPU and my spark were ready to leave. I could feel the atmosphere of earth as we entered and then nothing.

As I lie there in darkness I hear a voice calling to me and a light. I thought it was Primus himself asking me to join the matrix once again. But I was wrong it was the voice of my beloved Moonshadow. She came to me telling me to live for she has a gift for me. She wanted me to live to embrace the gift that she has left for me the most precious gift that anyone could have given a mech. It did not know it at the time and thought it was a weapon of some sort."

At this he stopped to chuckle before continuing

"In a way it was a weapon one that would open my spark to a new way of life. You see after she left me to the darkness again I awoke in a strange medbay. This medbay was underground and for the first time in millions of stellar-cycles I was free of the virus. I awoke to the voice of Barricade and Frenzy. Both had been by my side when I was undergoing repairs. It was for the first time that I realize that there was more to the story then anything.

Barricade took me outside to see who had repaired me and when my optics settled on Bumblebee playing with a bunch of sparklings in adult armor I was shocked beyond recognition. I was saved by sparklings and their human companions. Sparklings that were well trained in the art of fighting. You see the _NEW HOPE_ landed here on Earth millions of years ago and only ten sparks survived out of millions. If the crash never destroyed them then time did. As the years past for them the ship was buried under lava after the crash and then the ocean and finally land again.

Twenty five years ago a human a single elderly human found them and accidentally activated the last sparks of that ship. When they emerged from their chambers into protoforms for the first time they were raised to be fine warriors. The human named Kamaka Pakele and his wife brought them up in the ways of the warrior. One of them perished because of another human's negligence while being replaced years later by another born from the Allspark.

It was this hope that our race has a chance once again. It was then that I learned also that they gave me the chance that I so deserved to live again. Not only that but my greatest gift was found amongst them."

He reached a hand out to each and every one of the Deceptibots.

"I give you femmes and mechs alike the Deceptibots Autobots and Decepticons born at the same time with no reason to fight each other something that we all have forgotten. It was through them that I've learn true peace at last," he said

The others applauded as they all reared up

"They have taught me honor, courage, forgiveness, and compassion and also they have taught me something that I have long forgotten… humility. It was this planet that gave me the second chance as it did a number of you. And through this world was reborn again from the ashes of my old life."

Spreading his wings wide Starscream encompassed the whole crowd.

"Meet the hope and the future of our race the Deceptibots," he said and they all cheered.

"Let me introduce you to them and hopefully if their creators are still around come to greet their creation and hope they are proud of them." He said happily

"I present to you Scrappy," he said and holding out his finger the tiny phone pumped his front spiky legs in the air.

"He is the only Allspark born but was adopted by the Pakele family." He said and another phone walked up.

"Mosquito or Skeeter son of Pipsqueak and Small Fry," he said and the others cheered

Stitch stood up and saluted the crowd while munching on a Energon candy.

"Stitch son of Cliffjumper and Grindor," at this Cliffjumper nearly fainted with joy at the sight of his sparkling surviving.

"Sonic son of Stasis and Whirlwind," he said and the said creators ran up to their son embracing him.

"Titan son of Nightscream and Kickback," he said and the beastbot rose only to be attacked by someone who looks like a bug and a large bat.

"Zenith son of Prowl and Jadestar," the blue car if he could blush and hide and Prowl could only stare at him in surprise.

"Artemis daughter of Moonracer and Ratchet," he said and the medic fainted on the spot while his sparkmate tried to help him up.

"Goliath son of Skyfire and Nimbus," and at this Jetfire slapped his brother on the back and said something that made the normally quite bot glow with embarrassment.

"And finally the twins Rodan and Radon son and daughter of Moonshadow and Starscream my self," he said and the twins rose up and saluted.

"I could only grieve for the lost one Peruses son of Waverider and Thicket may he join his creators in peace," he said and they all bowed their heads for a moment.

"Femmes and Mechs alike I proudly introduce to you…The Deceptibots the Lost Children of Cybertron," he said proudly

Everyone cheered at that and Optimus Prime wanted to cry with the happy sounds of joy in the voices of the many warriors.

After tonight though there will be a lot of preparations to be made for their assault on Unicron. But one thing was for sure for the Decepticons

The King has returned

TBC


	47. Warriors of Cybertron

**a/n: anyways I am now hyper even though I am tired as hell and can't sleep due to watching the last episode of Avatar the last Airbender. I am also making a video on it for my Youtube page. **

**THE LOST CHILDREN OF CYBERTRON**

**Chapter 47: The Warriors of Cybertron**

Now that things have been set in motion Galvatron stood smug in his throne room. The latest reports proven good until someone had to report on the condition of a certain seeker. He killed the fool instantly but his rage did not cool in the least. Sideways watched as Galvatron took on his true form that of a dark individual. Gone were the silver of Megatron and now harbor the dark violet to nearly black armor of Galvatron. His arms grew even more massive with it lengthening to accommodate the new weaponry.

As he grew his size became nearly too much for the room and he began to shrink back to his normal size all the while shifting till at last he was fully transformed. Midnight blue armor replaced silver while the alternative form has been changed as well. This one looked more sinister as demon-like wings protruded from his back. He sighed as he tested out his true form.

"That feels so much better," he said as he turned towards his second.

"Now tell me Sideways how is progress on Earth doing?" he said

Sideways smirked as he gave the report, "We are almost finished with what remains of the Cybertronians and those wretched Earthlings. Soon they will be gone and we will have this planet as a sacrifice to our lord," Sideways said with glee.

"Indeed our lord will be feasting once we rid ourselves of the Matrix of Leadership the last reminisces of Primus and we can finally bring the universe to our unchallenged rule," Galvatron said.

It was then that a scout returned battered for wear and the two turned to him.

"What by Unicron happened to you?" Sideways demanded

"My lords Starscream returns," he said and both got up.

"How is that possible Starscream is dead," demanded Galvatron

"He is not my lord Starscream lives and he has changed so," said the scout

Now Galvatron turned from happy to angry and Sideways backed away a little.

_That pitspawn good for nothing glitch will ruin everything!_ Galvatron thought as he turned to Sideways.

"With Starscream's return for sure the Decepticons will rally with the Autobots instead of contentions and simple alliances. Now there will be no more contention if that brat takes the throne. Get me an assassin and have him kill Starscream immediately," he demanded of his second.

"Why is Starscream so important to kill other then uniting the Decepticons?" asked Sideways

"Because Starscream is the rightful heir to the throne and because of that he is the one who can finally end the food that our master craves," said Galvatron

"You see Unicron feeds on hate, anger, and pain, he craves it and relishes it with all his might and it fuels him immensely. Our master sucks such feelings from the sparks of transformers everywhere until there is nothing left then he feeds on the planet's resources to fuel his body." Galvatron explained

"Hatred, anger, and pain to fuel the spark, resources to fuel the body, that is why he takes his time to feed." Said Sideways

"I see, the master needs to be fed more and now that the two factions have finally truly united the master's spark is feeling starved," he said

"Yes, that is the reason why we kill without mercy to strive on hatred alone is enough to give us a reason our master lives," said Galvatron and Sideways smiled.

"ALL HAIL UNICRON!"

--AUTOBOT BASE--

"So that is Prowl's kid eh?" said a red mech as he stared at the blue mech in the dojo.

"Yes that is Prowl's sparkling my dear 'Sides," said a yellow mech.

"Um how do you get a kid that I heard can kill a Unicronian faster then we can say, 'Slag'?" asked 'Sides

"I don't know," replied his brother the yellow Autobot named Sunstreaker.

What was funny about these two twins was that they were always after Prowl and looking at the blue form of Zenith sitting on the ground with his legs crossed was something that no mech could ever pull if they were regular mechs.

Zenith on the other hand was well aware of the conversation going on outside his bedroom door and chose to ignore it as he meditated with a pair of incense sticks gently smoking away. As he meditated the two outside wanted to do something to Zenith.

Zenith could hear their plan very well and smiled to himself. Getting up he doused the flames to his incense burners before walking out of his room. As he walked out he saw the two twins wonder inside his room to snoop around. Blending in with the shadows Zenith crept back into the room. Now he was being observed by Prowl who happens to go looking for the twins. Upon seeing the son he did not know he had he was curious as to what his son was up to.

Getting his processors worked up Prowl watched as his son Zenith stealthily snuck back into his room and silently watched.

Zenith walked further in hidden in shadow. He walked up to the two while Sunstreaker was going through his things.

"He does not have much does he?" said Sideswipe the red twin.

"Nope from the looks of it this kid does not have any means other then the basics. I mean come on! Prowl his more things then this kid," said Sunstreaker.

It was then that the unexpected happened a gust of wind came out of nowhere and something smelly and wet splattered all over them.

"AUK!"

"MY PAINT JOB!"

That was enough to send the room ablaze with fire as if someone tried to steal something as the candles in the room lit up and a ball of water came right at them sending them out of the room and onto the floor…

Right at Prowl's feet

"SUNSTREAKER! SIDESWIPE! GET YOUR AFTER BURNERS TO YOUR POSTS NOW!" Prowl shouted at them and the two twins squeaked as they raced to get to their posts.

Zenith poked his head out of his room and giggled. Prowl could only form a small smile and a shake to his head at the appearance of Sunstreaker. He gets that from his former sparkmate. As far as he knew it took the tactician three days to fully process the fact that he has a son. Jadestar perished before she could say anything to him by the hands of a few Decepticons.

Now that he knew about this one taking it out on the twins perhaps it is time to teach those two a lesson with the next generation.

"I see you are having fun," Prowl said to Zenith and the sparkling laughed at him.

"Yes, it was rather entertaining that is what they get for ruining my meditation," Zenith replied softly to Prowl.

Prowl could only watch as the sparkling returned to his room and with a wave of his hand lit the candles again to resume his meditation.

--REC ROOM--

"So Prowl what do you think of your son?" asked Jazz as he sipped his drink.

As far as the two been Prowl was awfully quite lately and Jazz could see why after all the mech did die and then was brought back from death by humans. He was a bit bummed by the issue but after some talking at least his best friend forgave him for leaving him in the dust. Prowl just gave him a look as the two enjoyed catching up.

"He is a bit strange but I guess that is from his mother's side of the family. Jadestar was a bit odd at times but he is well disciplined I give him credit for that if not a bit shy. Saw what he did to the twins I guess he gets that from me." Prowl replied

"It would seem so but Zenith is a good kid he normally keeps to himself unlike the seeker twins." Jazz said with a smile.

"Oh don't remind me," Prowl said

"How so?" asked Jazz with a smile

"Those two! They nearly tore the base apart when they got into mischief with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe." Prowl replied

"How so?" replied Jazz laughing

"Well I guess they wanted to do a Jet Judo on those twins and found out the hard way that those two seekers are more of a match for them," said Prowl remembering Ratchet's rants about fixing the twins yet again.

"That was the first time a pair of seekers could overcome a pair of Lambo's in their 'Jet Judo'." At this the two began to laugh.

"Well Zenith did win a bet for that one," said Jazz remembering that scene.

"I did not know that boy could gamble?" Prowl said

"Only with his own kind," said Jazz

"Who was the loser?" asked Prowl as he drank from his Energon cube that he had gotten.

"Oh that was the funny part. He won against Mirage and Tracks," said Jazz.

"Those two!" now Prowl was surprised for everyone on the Autobot team knew of Mirage and Tracks records for gambling. They never lost but this was the first time they did. For that Prowl did something he rarely did he began to laugh. Jazz smiled through his visor to hear him laugh. As Prowl laughed harder and then he could not control himself he shorted his processor again and fell to the floor with a big smile on his face.

Shaking his head yet again Jazz took Prowl under the arms and led him towards the med bay to reboot and to hear Ratchet's complaint.

--WAR ROOM--

Starscream downloaded the data from what he had learned of Unicron over the many millennia he had been alive. As he looked at the blue prints of the giant behemoth Soundwave entered the room a cup of Energon in his hand and he was in turn followed by blaster. After Starscream's return and his announcement that the war for the Allspark is over between the two races both communications officers shared a common interest in earth music. At the moment of entry the two stopped what they were doing to regard the new Lord with interest. Having already proved himself in battle the other Decepticons had already crowned the former Air Commander the new Decepticon lord or the High Lord Protector.

"What interests has Lord Starscream found?" Blaster asked.

"Quite a bit," he said

"Shall I call a debriefing?" asked Blaster

"Call one in two solar cycles it gives me time to collect my thoughts," Starscream said as the two left the room to resume their conversations elsewhere.

It was then that the door opened again and at first Starscream saw nothing until he looked down. There was Miles and Kekoa with the cell phones Scrappy and Skeeter.

"What brings you guys in here?" asked Starscream

"We was just going to look for some…whoa what is that?" asked Miles

"Unicron," Starscream replied when he offered his hand to lift them to the table next to the hologram projector.

"Reminds me of the Death Star," said Kekoa

"Death Star?" asked Starscream

"Star Wars you should watch Uncle Star good movie," said Scrappy

"Yeah what are you going to do run down Unicron's trench Scrap?" replied Skeeter

Starscream could only stare before he started laughing like a mad bot. The four of them looked at him as if he lost it. Starscream started to laugh like never before.

"Um are you alright uncle star?" asked Skeeter

"Yes I am fine and Yes I have seen Star Wars all three old movies and you four have just given me a grand idea that would mean that Earth can stand a chance," Starscream said

"So what does that make us?" asked Miles

"Geniuses,"

--SOMETIME LATER--

"So 'Screamer what is this big meeting you want us to participate in?" asked Thundercracker as Starscream nearly skipped to the war room.

When they entered everyone was present and Starscream walked towards the main area of the war room. Clearing his vocal processors he managed to address the crowd.

"As you all know Unicron is just a space jump away from this planet behind the moon. He made sure that we have to go through his army waiting in orbit before we do a counter assault," Starscream said smugly.

"And why are you telling us this?" asked Ironhide.

"Because the answer to get past them is simple," Starscream said and zoomed in on a larger ship the largest in the fleet.

"This is the _Oblivion,_ flag ship of Galvatron." The ship zoomed in till it is the only thing on the hologram.

The humans sat in their chair in the upper balcony so they can get a good view of the area.

"This ship produced a shield which encompasses Unicron. Since Unicorn's spark feeds on the hatred of our kind and is dependent on it his spark can't sustain not only his body but his systems. He needs to constantly feed in order to maintain the energy in his spark. That is where the _Oblivion _comes in. The _Oblivion_ is designed to be a highly defensive ship with the shield surrounding the ship which is the Ship's main defense. The shield then goes from the _Oblivion_ to Unicron providing him with extra protection since his spark is too weak to sustain his own until he feeds."

A hand was raised and Starscream turned to a human who sat at the top.

"So Unicron can't sustain his shield how is it that he gets the energy to move through space?" asked the human

"It is simple Unicron feeds on the resources that he gains from other planets that he devours and most of the time it is from dead planets. My sources tell me that after the departure of the _Nemesis_ and a few other ships what came of it was that the last Cybertronians escaped just in time. It was then that Unicron devoured our homeworld." With that the gasps that escaped the vocals of everyone present was enough for Starscream to continue.

"By feeding on Cybertron Unicron managed to gain enough energy to throw up his own shield but unfortunately the journey to Earth cost him greatly in resources. Earth is on the other side of the known universe from Cybertron. By traveling the distance to Earth he depleted the meager resources that Cybertron had left. We had used our energy for our war against each other so that is a good thing," he said earning a few laughs amongst the humans.

"Well from what I hear Unicron is only biding his time before he went after us," said an Autobot this time

"Yes that is true because of his weaken state he is using his army to weaken us so he can finish us himself but we need to…" Starscream stopped and with a nod from his head Kekoa disappeared into the darkness.

The silence was deafening until…

Something fell from the rafters and a single drone fell coming into pieces as it fell and Kekoa did a perfect spinning flip before landing on his feet like a cat. Another drone fell and Starscream looked up to see Scorponok skittering down from the rafters as well to join his new master. The scorpion was well pleased with himself for it. Scanning the room one more time he pointed his fingers as Kekoa ran into another room and a scream was heard as a mech fell to his death. Standing there was Kekoa a laser scalpel in his hand as he turned towards the audience.

"Thank you Kekoa and Scorponok now that we no longer have any more spies what I was saying is that while Unicron is in a weakened state he is unable to devour the planet without any prior recharge and that is where the ship comes in. The _Oblivion_ is designed to provide Unicorn with a secondary defense should the monstrosity need in such as this case. Of course you have other ships at the ready when needing. This would not be the case if a small unit was the sneak in," he said smirking.

"We need to commandeer a ship of Unicronian origin with current pass codes allowing a small group of about fifteen to enter the ship." He said

"Why fifteen?" asked Prowl who took a seat near the Autobot commanders

"The ship is so large that it would take fifteen members in groups of five that means three groups of five to enter the ship and disable the shield. One the shield, one the engine and one the reactor. Once we get rid of the ship then Unicron will be forced to defend himself that is where the main fleet will come in."

The hologram changed again to show Unicron and the whole fleet.

"The main fleet works in ways of a hive mind using the _Oblivion _as a source of control. When you break that Unicron for the time being will be helpless until he activates his emergency shield generator. But that is not his only defense." Starscream said and the image shifted to Unicron.

"Unicron has turbo laser cannons all across his hull protecting his surface from any large scale attacks. His weakness however comes from the fact that he never anticipates the smaller craft."

Again the hologram shifts to that of the fleet.

"While the group busies itself with trying to take that shield down there will be a large scale assault on the main battle fleet. The aerial forces will then commence a strike to the rest of the fleet while it is in disorientation. This will force a good portion of the ground forces to become disoriented allowing our forces on the ground to attack. This is where you humans have the advantage. Being smaller the Unicronians don't know what hit them. Galvatron may have underestimated you because of your size but I will use it to our advantage. As the story of David and Goliath goes one stone is all that it took to bring down the giant." He said

"But who will go towards the monstrosity when the shield is down?" asked Keller

"That is up to me I will have to face Unicron. I will lead a small group into the superstructure of Unicron since I am the only one who can do it. I know the layout because I downloaded it one day when I was doing one of my plots." Starscream said smugly

"A small unit will be able to penetrate the outer defenses and right up his aft…" he tried not to fall over laughing when several faces looked at him funny.

"I mean there is a service duct located near where his head is situated the hole itself has no defense but inside Unicron's body is full of them so that unit has to be careful. This Unit will compose of a few of the best fliers for no result that it will get very tight in there," he said

"Well why do we have to fly in there?" asked Powerglide.

"That is simple for Unicron's main reactor and processor is located at the same location that his spark chamber is."

The hologram of Unicron went to an X-RAY version of him showing him where the tunnel leads.

"Unicron will be at a weakened state but don't let that fool you for he is a techno organic transformer similar to the Maximals and the Predicons. The difference being is that he has no organic form other then his planet mode. His inner defenses on the other hand are like those of the beast-bots; to battle any invader that scurries inside of him namely us." Starscream replied.

"So let me get this straight you want us to go into Unicron and blow him from within?" asked another flier

"Yes, that is the only way to get him is to blow him from within. When we do that we can destroy him from the inside out. The only way to destroy his spark however is through the three artifacts as you all know," was the reply.

The silence in the room was deafening as Starscream stood there smug as everyone took it in.

"I say that sounds sound but who will go in?" asked Bluestreak of the Autobots.

"That will be up to myself and Prime…"

--SOMETIME LATER--

Starscream stood tall as he watched the battle preparations underway he and Optimus stood side by side.

"So who do you have in mind for the aerial crew?" Optimus asked

"I was thinking of my brother Thundercracker since he is the most logical choice amongst the Decepticons and perhaps that guy Jetfire for the Autobots." He said

"Jetfire has proven he can handle a tough situation though he is a bit hotheaded for the job don't you think?" Optimus asked

"No I don't think so we need a hothead for this situation." Starscream replied as he watched the humans add Cybertronian technology to their fighter craft and Cybertronians loading themselves up for battle. He watched as the Deceptibots too were getting their weapons systems activated for the first time but not their battle computers.

--MEDICAL AREA--

Ratchet, Red Alert, First Aid and the Constructicons were baffled by the lack of a battle computer within the Deceptibots CPU's Alex stood beside them on Ratchet's shoulder observing as well.

"I thought all Cybertronians had such programming?" asked Alex

"In this case I think Nanobite removed it so that way it would not be activated at all," he said observing Goliath.

Skyfire was there beside his son a soft smile on his face.

"Between you and me Skyfire seems happy for his son," he said

"Everyone here seems proud of their child these days," Starscream replied looking at his own twins.

"I am lucky that my Elita was still alive," Optimus said

"Yes and now if you would excuse me I have much to prepare," said Starscream as he stood up and walked out.

--BUMBLEBEE'S QUARTERS--

Now the Autobot scout was all for action but to be assigned to the group that is going to penetrate the _Oblivion_ and to take out the shield generator was something he had not had in mind. True he was going with Kekoa and Kyouji along with Figg and a few other humans who proved to be able to fit in most places Bumblebee still had his doubts as he looked at the shrine on the wall. It was one dedicated to Primus their god and Bumblebee prayed now more then ever as he held his hands together in the classic prayer look.

The assignments have been given Bumblebee was to lead the team that would go into the _Oblivion _while Thundercracker leads the assault on the same ship to distract them. On his team would be Skywarp, Bumblebee, Figg, Kekoa, and Skeeter while other teams consist of at least one Autobot and one Decepticon and at least one Deceptibot since they have already proven able to fight better then anyone else. They also had to include some humans into the circle due to their smaller size and organic composure they can fit into other spaces where the bots could not. As he sat down and meditated he could already feel the power of his ancestors with him as Bumblebee reapplied the paint on his head with the Autobot symbol as well as apply the glyphs of his guardian and guide the mongoose.

As he sat there he could feel the power of Autobots that have been lost before as if they are willing to aid him. As the only son of Optimus Prime and Elita One Bumblebee was more then willing to fight for the future of his species.

--BARRICADE'S QUARTERS--

Barricade and Frenzy watched as the Deceptibots prepared for battle he was on ground planet side and is to help the humans fight on the ground against the ground troops. As he sat there and pondered he looked at himself in the mirror his face looks normal but he could feel the aura around him that has changed since coming here. The could feel the presence of the wolf his guide with him at all times. He felt different and better then ever before. As if he a warrior of Cybertron could ever admit that to anyone. As he sat there pondering more he could feel the power of the wolf and the freedom that it gave him when he was in his alt mode.

As he sat there he decided on something that was going to prove a huge difference to everyone else. He took out his weapons and examined the ones given to him by Obun and the Deceptibots. There was the sai's that had served him better then anything else. He also liked those weapons best besides his gyro blades. They proved to be a good defensive weapon. Next was a strange cylinder shaped thing that he does not know what it is. From what it is it appears to be some sort of double sided blaster. Barricade decided to use that as some sort of back up weapon next to his own cannon. As he stared at the stars from his viewer it was blocked by the view of Unicron hanging over the earth and his optics became clouded by anger at that monstrosity.

_This planet is not a bad place to live after all. I thought all the mud in my gears would be a nuisance but that proved to be me being vain. After meeting those sparklings I came to the conclusion that this place isn't so bad after all. Perhaps if we are lucky we can start anew here, I really don't want to leave if that was the given choice._ As that happened Barricade yawned something he picked up from the humans. Looking at his charge he walked over to his recharge berth and laid down in it. As he shut down and set up his defrag systems for the night he could not help but feel as if this would be the last time he fought.

--FRENZY--

Now that Frenzy returned to his family unit he was feeling kind of alienated. His siblings and his creator give him lots of attention, but the feeling that he was no longer apart of them seemed to get to his processors. He looked down at his shuriken in his clawed hands and let them fly towards the target. As he stood there practicing he could not help but feel that this will be the last time that he will ever see his family again. He would be part of the group that would be going on the _Oblivion _the same ones that would be hacking into the ship and shutting down the main defenses. As he sat there he could not get the right state of mind or processor. Watching the others prepare the snake wanted nothing more then to be with his unit until the very end.

--DAYBREAK--

As everyone assembled across the main entrance to the Autobot Headquarters both Autobot and Decepticon alike along with their human companions the units stood ready. The shuttle that would take them to the _Oblivion _would be the one of the many scout ships. Next to it are the ones who would be going into the ship to disable it. The first unit consists of Bumblebee, Kekoa, Figg, Skywarp, Kyouji and Skeeter. The black and purple seeker looked rather nervous as well as Figg. The other groups consist of Jazz, Shrapnel, Sonic, and two other rangers, and group three consists of Stitch, Cliffjumper, Rumble and another group of Rangers. They stood ready out of everyone and at attention when Optimus Prime and Starscream walked into view.

Optimus looked like he was ready to lead the ground forces to their destinies. Human and Cybertronian alike were ready to fight to the end for their new home.

He stood tall as he addressed the crowd.

"My warriors of Cybertron a new day is upon us. A day that we thought we would never see. It is a day that we as both Autobot and Decepticon can finally work together in peace after eons of fighting and separation. Today is the day we can justly say that we are truly one in mind, body and spark. Humans are the reason why we are now together a young species that has warred upon itself for generations and yet have come together on this planet far from our home. If Cybertron is truly gone into the maw of the Unmaker then we shall greet the future with a new dawn. This planet being called many names has given us new hope. This world known as Gaia, Terra, Helen, Great Mother and last of all Earth has been home to this young species while we have waged war. And now look at them after years of fighting each other over different thing not unlike our own we are all united under a single cause. That cause is to protect this world our new world and their home from the evil that originated far before our race was born. Because of our differences we are the reason why they have awakened. Our hatred for each other has caused them to awaken and in doing so they have ravaged the galaxy far longer then I can count. But I do know this we will live to survive another day. And from this day forth we will remember what has transpired nearly a year ago when the destiny of one young human changed the face of history and the world forever. Now lets stand together and hope today that Primus and the humans deities will bless us this day as we fight for the future of our new world and the future of the galaxy as we know it."

TBC


	48. What Shall We die For

**DISCLAIMER: YOU KNOW WHAT IT IS SO THERE!**

**A/N: alright people almost there I can't wait sorry for the long delay work and life just got in the way so here it is the latest installment of 'TLCOC'. **

**Enjoy**

**THE LOST CHILDREN OF CYBERTRON**

**Chapter 48: What Shall We Die For?**

--THE OBLIVION--

A single ship departed from the mists of the Unicronian ship and made its way over to the gigantic planet sized transformer nearby. The ship itself moved towards the planet and was suddenly taken to another hold where the image of Unicron waited for them. Unicron's holoform looked exactly like his true form and thus could do what his normal size would do. Upon seeing his master Galvatron bowed low and stared at the ground until a clawed hand reached under and lifted his chin up.

"Rise Lord Galvatron," was the commanding voice that was heard over Galvatron's audio.

Rising Galvatron made his way over to his master.

"My lord," he said

"An invasion is coming Galvatron be prepared Starscream from what I recall is leading an assault against me," Unicron said as they walked further into the giant.

"What would you have me do my lord?" Galvatron asked

"Let them come prepare a trap for them and then when the time is right kill them," Unicron's orders were simple enough.

"I shall order Sideways…"

"No, I have already done so I need you here," Unicron said as they walked further and further in.

"Starscream and his children are my main concern after all they have the power to stop me. Since he is the heir to the Decepticon throne his sparklings from what I heard from my spies are both Autobot and Decepticon. Moonshadow was wise to hide them from me." He said as they walked further in.

"What about the others?" asked Galvatron and then diverted his gaze when Unicron looked at him with cold optics.

"The others are also a threat. It seems as if these humans are more formidable then I expected." He said slowly

"Vector sigma is here I can feel it," he said

"Vector Sigma! But I thought that was destroyed?" Galvatron replied

"No it is not, the Femmes hid it when we did the purge. They threw it on their ship when it was sent to space the same as the Allspark. With the Matrix of Leadership in the hands of the Prime the other two could not be used to kill me. They need the third to initiate it," said Unicron as they came at last to his spark chamber.

"My master they have all three already what do you think we can do about it?" Galvatron asked

"With the Allspark destroyed there is no hope for them to awaken the power of Primus. As long as it remains that way then I shall be the victor. That human that destroyed it by banishing you for a time was the one who caused my victory. Nothing is left of the Allspark for Primus to awaken by its power. All they are doing is sealing their doom." He said

"And what shall we do with them once this is over?" asked Galvatron.

"We destroy them all,"

--AUTOBOT BASE--

A Unicronian ship was finally brought in after much searching and careful flying by Airazor. The falcon landed the craft carefully in the base hanger and the assembled teams made their way to it.

"I have the present pass codes they should be able to get you to the ship without any trouble." With that said Bumblebee with his team was ready having disguised themselves using armor stolen from dead Unicronians on the battle field.

He and Jazz looked at each other before they climbed aboard the ship with the humans. As the ship prepared for take off others were already making preparations for their own take off. Starscream was one of them as he, a very scared Sam and the twins each with their own pilots Rodan with a very scared Mikaela and Radon with Miles as another one.

"Tell me again why do we have to do this?" asked Sam

"Because you two," Pointing to Sam and Mikaela

"Were the first two to touch the Allspark when it was in Mission city and he is there for moral support," he said pointing at Miles.

"Very funny," Miles replied with a frown on his face.

Starscream entered the launch ramp as he and the other three seekers and Starscream turned to face Thundercracker.

"Are you sure about this?" the blue seeker asked his younger brother.

"Yes it has to be done." Starscream replied and his brother held him in an embrace.

"Ma and Pa would be so happy for you dear brother. My Primus bless you, till all are one," he said

"Till all are one," Starscream replied as he transformed into his F-22 form.

The others followed suit as the shuttled took off towards the sky. Sam was scared as he watched the shuttle disappear into the heavens with those who will destroy the OBLIVION and all on it to secure a future for them all.

--DEEP SPACE--

Bumblebee was beyond nervous as he looked down at Stitch who was feeling the same. The computer Deceptibot was more then distressed as the ship left the planet and headed towards the massive ship.

"You know I have never left earth before. Only Goliath, Rodan and Radon have and I was stuck at home." He said

"Well no time to play scared cat on us now we have a job to do," said Will Lennox in full combat gear with paint on his face like that is going to help.

As they left the atmosphere and neared the fleet an announcement was made in Cybertronian and it was Jazz who answered in Unicronian.

"_This is the shuttle Tropic Thunder we are approaching at vector 4.536 requesting docking procedures over," _said Jazz and it was then that the answer came from the ship itself.

"_This is the Oblivion requesting pass codes before proceeding," _was the reply

Jazz smirked to himself, "_Processing codes now_," he said

It was sometime before the call clear came from the control area of the ship and everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"So far so good," said Will as he and his team gotten ready to head out.

The Cybertronians dressed up in Unicronian armor to disguise themselves as the troops they killed. They each placed their Rangers in their hiding places.

"Remember the plan," said Bumblebee as he cocked his cannon ready.

"You know I am ready for some action," said Cliffjumper as he made like he was cracking his knuckles.

"Now boys do I have to remind you that this is a scouting mission not some brawling party," said Mirage as he walked in on them.

They locked and loaded their weapons with Stitch and Sonic ready to go transformed and were loaded into backpacks along with Skeeter and Scrappy.

As the ship approached a tracker beam locked on to them and pulled them in. The humans safely hidden in the compartments of their Cybertronian counterparts and the Deceptibots hidden as well stayed in the ship as it landed on the Oblivion and soldiers checked the ship for any intruders.

When they managed to get out disguised as Unicronian soldiers they were escorted to a separate room to be briefed and then made to do as they will while keeping in close contact with the others.

Bumblebee's group wondered the hallways while internal maps kept them on the right course.

Kekoa peeked out from where he was hiding surveying his surroundings. Skeeter on his shoulder watched and recorded where they were going. As they made their way to the generator room he counted on the many things that could go wrong.

--JAZZ--

Of the many things that could go wrong this just did. Thanks to some dumb act on Cliffjumper's part of him being impatient left Jazz in a position that he threatened to throttle the car. Jazz just stabbed another Unicronian when several blasts headed his way. Without thinking Jazz called forth a gust of wind with the movement of his hands and blasted the missiles back to their masters. Sonic was not too happy either as he sent a few more guards down into the scrap heap.

"You know when this is over remind me to prank him myself," he said and Jazz had to agree.

As they ran down the corridor Jazz had to haul a wounded ranger his way. Being the smallest of the Autobots next to the smaller sparkling next to him Jazz ran the fastest down the corridor and into a room ushering the others with him. In his group was Swindle as conniving as he is Sonic of the Deceptibots, Kyouji and Epps for the humans representing the clans and a few other rangers, of course there was Cliffjumper of the Autobots.

The leader of the other group had lost his temper when one scout mentioned what they would do to all the femmes they saw on Earth. Now they knew how short Cliffjumper's temper is. Jazz had to shake his head and radio Dragstrip the Decepticon rep for Cliffjumper's group. They ran till they found cover and one of the rangers started to repair Cliffjumper's systems. Jazz just hoped that the other groups fond luck on their side.

--MIRAGE--

The invisible Autobot with his group consisting of Ravage, Scrappy, Figg and a few others as they raced down to their target. Now that they reached the room where the engines were housed he and the others made their first plants of explosives. Humans can be very creative when combining explosives. As they placed the clay explosives next to the generator Figg set up the timer as they began to hurry out.

--BUMBLEBEE--

The main shield generator was something that Bumblebee wanted to destroy for a very long time in his existence. As he attached his explosive to the main controls he could feel in the back of his spark that something had gone wrong with the other groups. As he was about to turn he heard the click of a gun and slowly his sensors told him that he had been caught. Slowly he turned and met the barrel of a rifle belonging to a Sweep. Slowly the others felt the presence of others as they too stood up.

"You won't get away this time scum," was all that was said.

--THUNDERCRACKER--

Thundercracker stood on the runway waiting for the others as the shuttle made contact with Oblivion. When the signal was given he began to gun his engines.

"Alright everyone time to hit the skies with lightning and let the thunder roar."

With that said he made his way over to the runway and fired up his engines. In his cockpit Miles was giddy with glee as the plane began to fly down the runway at incredible speed followed by others as he took off into the sky like on a catapult. As he held on he screamed in glee as he rose up and up into the sky.

Right behind him other specially modified aircraft and Cybertronian craft headed towards the sky as they roared down the runway. Instead of the normal human take off hundreds of aircraft thundered down the runway at full power and he could make out Sam as he was in Starscream. Sam did not like airplanes as much as Miles did but as he took off after his friend he could feel the G-forces as they rocketed out of the sky. Sam had to try harder not to throw up as the G-Forces took their hold.

When they were clear of the base and headed towards the heavens Starscream began to laugh at Sam as the entered the clouds still rising higher and higher.

"Alright there Sam?" he asked and Sam tried hard not to throw up to give him a thumbs up.

"If you want I can change the gravity for you now that we are airborne so that way you don't feel so queasy," Starscream replied.

"That would be nice thanks Starscream," said Sam as gravity was adjusted for Sam's comfort.

"Hey Sam this is awesome or what?" said Miles as Thundercracker flew beside him.

"Yeah for you! I nearly threw up in Starscream," Sam shouted to his friend over the comm.

"Don't be that bad Sam," said Radon as she flew next to Starscream her brother on the other side of Thundercracker. The F-15 did a roll before settling down.

"Now, now children no playing now," Starscream said to his twin sparklings.

Goliath joined them sometime later with another squad of Aerial bots. The three flying Deceptibots stayed with the main formation as they exited the atmosphere towards space. As they left the atmosphere into the darkness of space it was where they take their leave.

"Alright Thundercracker you know what to do," Starscream said to his brother.

"I know that 'Screamer just _you _be careful," Thundercracker urged and Starscream gave his version of a salute as he and the twins headed away leaving him with Goliath.

As the two groups separated Thundercracker waited till the time was right to launch his strike.

--BUMBLEBEE--

_How could they have gotten caught?_

That thought ran through Bumblebee's central processor as he walked with his hands up even his powers that he gained back on earth are useless. As heavy firepower was aimed right at them and now that all the groups are back together again in the main hanger only one difference though.

They got caught getting back no thanks to Cliffjumper's stupidity.

Speaking of the red Autobot he was being held by three Sweeps holding him in place. The others had their hands up as well with both groups of Decepticons and Autobots being held. The only one missing was Skywarp, Mirage and the humans. Bumblebee hoped the seeker had gotten away with the humans back to earth since he has no idea of the distance ratio between Skywarp's teleportation and the planet.

Humans and Deceptibots have all but disappeared leaving the rest to fend for themselves. The Unicronians failed to notice the tiny beings leaving the feet of the Autobots and Decepticons.

Bumblebee could only hope they are alright.

TBC

**Sorry I did this at the last minute so it was left unedited as for those of you waiting for a few weeks for this update sorry about that. I was trying to catch up with artwork namely the ones for Blackwingrose and her two fanfictions 'How we Seared the Sky' and 'They Day we Hailed the Heavens,' both awesome fics you should read. I am currently doing one with her latest story 'We Dared the Dawn,' just trying to find the inspiration for it. **

**That was just the topping I was starting to get a massive writers block for this story but thanks to my boyfriend and seeing Death Race I got my mojo back just wont be posting as fast as I normally would. **

**Till next time aloha. **


	49. Here Comes the Ewoks

**DISCLAIMER: YOU ALREADY KNOW WHAT IT IS**

**THE LOST CHILDREN OF CYBERTRON**

**Chapter 49: Here come the Ewoks**

Will Lennox and his crew watched as the prisoners were taken away safely hidden by Mirage and Skywarp in the shadows. Both Autobot and Decepticon stared at each other before both could make a move. It was Skeeter however that had the notation to make a statement,

"Let's kick some Unicronian ass!" he shouted and the others locked and loaded their weapons.

"We maybe small but we are faster then them and smarter," said Kekoa as pulled a fist of fire out of the air.

"We are certainly going to give them hell," said Stitch as he came up to them.

"Mayhem!" shouted Scrappy.

"Hey I got an idea," said Kyouji

--MEANWHILE--

Sam twiddled his fingers in nervousness as they entered space and the vacuum made itself known with the cold of the outside. Starscream turned on his heaters for Sam as they exited the atmosphere and into the darkness of the heavens beyond. Right beside him was his two twin children Rodan and Radon and on the other side with a squad of his own Thundercracker with the three 'coneheads,' as he came to call them. As they all formed up next to Starscream and the twins the looming figure of Unicron appeared in the distance. As they approached Sam had this sinking feeling that something was up.

It was not until the warning lights began to flash and Thundercracker's warning that had Starscream taking evasive actions as well as the rest of the group as fighters began to fire at them.

"_Shit! I thought they stopped the Oblivion already?" _said Miles over the comm...

"_Something must have happened to delay it we have to give them more time,"_ said Radon as she buzzed past them to vaporize a group of fighters.

--IN THE OBLIVION--

Lennox was on Skywarp's shoulder a classic sling shot in his hand.

"Now how exactly are you going to use this thing?" Skywarp asked in his comm. device

"Simple it is called a Slingshot and it was a primitive weapon before humans had a civilization primitive but effective," he said and took aim. The self made sling shot sent its projectile over Skywarp's head towards the awaiting group of Unicronians.

They all turned their heads towards the disturbance and found one guard holding his optic as a small item had hit it.

"_What is wrong with you?"_ asked the first one.

"_I don't know something hit me in the optic,_" said the one who was hit

"_Let me see,"_ said the second as he examined the first only to find something hit him across the helm.

"_Hey what the hell is that?" _asked the second one.

"_I don't know_," said the first as they raised their weapons.

"I would not do that boys," said a voice behind them and they turned to find Skywarp standing there with both cannons out.

It was then that another group of Unicronians came out and had their weapons drawn out to Skywarp and the teleport smirked.

"_NOW!"_

With that said both humans and Deceptibots came out with weapons drawn from the rafters, the walls and the ground their small number was not much but their speed was enough to draw their attention.

Jazz, Bumblebee and the others online their optics to see the fight going on; It was then that they felt something release from their hands and feet. Mirage being invisible worked on their cuffs. As the remaining soldiers were freed while the humans distracted them they made a run for it with grabbing the humans and heading out.

"What about the charges?" asked Jazz as he looked at the bodies of his dead friends as they ran towards the ship.

"We managed to set them before we got you," said Epps who sat on Skywarp's shoulder.

"Mighty useful to have a teleport," said Lennox and then grinned when Kekoa flashed the bird at a few scouts and then opened fire on them.

As they ran through the ship towards the controls to the shuttle they managed to get some of the bodies onboard and into the infirmary area as Bumblebee started up the engines.

"Go I will catch up with you," said Skywarp as he ran back out.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" said Jazz

"I owe it to Screamer to finish the job and end the war." Skywarp said with a smirk as he ran off to do something with Epps still on his shoulder.

The others ran into the shuttle and Bumblebee began the startup procedures.

"I hope he knows what he's doing?" said Jazz as the engines were heated enough that Bumblebee steered it out of the ship just as the explosions started.

--SKYWARP--

"So what exactly are we doing 'Warp?" asked Epps as Skywarp placed the last of the explosives down on the ground under the bridge.

"Just finishing the job and making sure the ship can no longer function once we cleared the area." Was the reply

"Oh," Epps said just as the first explosion started.

"Well that is our cue to leave," with that Skywarp transformed and teleported away.

--BACK ON EARTH--

Optimus Prime was busy with Prowl at his back and Shockwave on the other. The ground troops had already started pouring down on them and already they found themselves outnumbered. Blaster in hand he fired on a group but being as their shields were up he could not get a clear shot.

When the explosion happened in space the others cried out in joy as they began to try and fight with vigor. Barricade amongst them along with Zenith and Artemis as he twirled his weapon over his head as he charged at the enemy. The others were doing the same as they charged at the enemy head on.

Already the Deceptibots were pressed back as they made hit after hit but of no use. Barricade saw that they were tiring because they are not soldiers they are children.

Yet they are the only ones causing any sort of damage to the Unicronian forces. Others tried but they do not know where to strike a knowledge that he himself had so gracefully earned. As they moved down the line of death Barricade promised himself that he would protect the children at all costs.

Just as he said it a shuttle shot overhead and crashed into the mountains. As he looked harder he could make out the forms of Bumblebee and Jazz streaming out with some small reinforcements minus a certain teleport and a few others. He ducked just in time to avoid the spear of one Unicronian as he tried to fire his blaster. Barricade having moved faster unleashed Frenzy who fired a disk into the barrel of the gun causing it to explode and the smoking heap of the Sweep hit the ground with a thud.

Sonic and Stitch joined the fight as they too unleashed their weapons on the populace of Sweeps as they fought for control.

Bumblebee and Jazz joined up and they too added their own power to the fight.

When the explosion happened again it was with much relief that a single blaster shot killed a sweep sending it in a smoking heap to the ground.

"The shield is down now let go slag the bastards," yelled a Decepticon one that Barricade recognized as Drag Strip.

The real battle was on…

--SPACE--

The battle in space however was not so good going seeing as the explosion caused a ripple to smash through the forces taking out both friend and foe and drastically reducing their numbers down to nil. Starscream was most afraid that they would kill off the ruminants when the word went out.

"_The shield is down! I repeat the Shield is down commence attack on c74ALPHA!" _said a familiar voice as Skywarp burst in from the flames like a firebird when he exited his warp.

"Alright time to bring the Scream to the Star," said Starscream as he put in an extra thrust to his thrusters.

TBC


	50. Father's Pride

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS THEY BELONG TO HASBRO/TAKARA AND THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE A FEW ACTION FIGURES AND SOME MOVIES THAT IS IT. I ALSO OWN THE PLOT OF THIS STORY AND THE DECEPTIBOTS LENDARAS OWNS KEKOA AND THAT IS ALL FOLKS!**

**A/n: Yea I am almost done with the story after so long! It has been what a year since I started writing this crazy fic just a few more chapters and I am done. Thanks to all of you who helped review this story so much especially Lendaras who contributed Kekoa to the story. Thank you again and if you want to contribute fanart be my guess. **

**THE LOST CHILDREN OF CYBERTRON**

**Chapter 50: Father's Pride**

Prowl fired off another shot killing off a dozen more Unicronian soldiers satisfied that their force fields no longer work so he got busy hacking his way through them. As he enjoyed the work he was doing the human air force both on Earth and in Space was busy blasting away enemies like butter. The only problem then was the sheer _number_ of them. As he fired cannon fire after cannon fire more would take their place.

The only thing going was the very mech that had kept him going this long.

It was like watching something from Primus above as he watched his son Zenith fight off several drones all at once. Twirling his weapon about Zenith brought up his cannon and fired a blast into the nearest Unicronian drone.

Prowl stood with pride as he shot another shot and watched as another fellow bot fell a bot named Brawn. He tried to protect a squad of humans as they prepared their cannon for attack. Artemis had long since disappeared as he barked orders for Bluestreak to fire a shot at that Unicronian that attacked.

Zenith turned just as one of the drones attacked and it fell to see the face of Bluestreak above him on the rocks sharpshooting. Zenith smiled and gave him thumbs up before he noticed a shadow growing closer. Placing his staff behind him Zenith concentrated on the ground above and with his might the ground began to shake.

"EAT THIS!" Zenith shouted as he caused the ground above Bluestreak to suddenly propel forward and threw the Sweep off. As the sweep fell towards the ground he was pierced by arrows of ice. The Sweep fell lifeless and Zenith stared at the form of Kyouji as he stood above them.

He failed to notice the form of a Drone till one stabbed him right through the heart and ripped him to pieces. Zenith could only stare in horror as Kyouji was torn to shreds and consumed by the Unicronian.

Prowl noticed this and fired a shot killing the drone and watched as Zenith ran towards the human that was torn to shreds.

He watched his son cry and fired a shot behind him without looking back and felt a thud knowing that another Sweep fell. Prowl knew he had to do something but his processor was hurting from just the thought of it and feared that it would overload and go into stasis which he can't afford out here. It was then that Jazz walked up to him,

"Go to him," he said and fought off another soldier.

Already the many falling bodies of those around him filled his olfactory sensors as Prowl entered the area where Zenith sat with his back turned. Artemis watching his back as she fought off another bunch but Sweeps and screamed at Zenith to get up. The sparkling was still just that a _child_ and Prowl knew this as he walked up to his son. Slowly he embraced him allowing the child some comfort.

As he comforted the sparkling he kept his gun ready as he fired shot after shot to protect him and his son. Bluestreak joined him and he took kept the monsters at bay. A few Decepticons joined them mainly the Stunticons who were forced to separate when Menasor took a hit and with that Wild Rider as he fell.

"We are so screwed aren't we?" asked Drag Strip

"Yep," replied Bluestreak.

--MED BAY AUTOBOT HEADQUARTERS--

Those who could make it to the Medical Bay were quickly being helped by those available. The Constructicons as well as the Autobot Protectorbots and the main Medical Team consisting of Ratchet, Wheeljack and Alex all went to help. At the moment Alex was busy repairing the arm of one of the tank type transformer who did not have time to get an Earth Alternate form of E.A.F. he was a Decepticon by allegiance and from the looks of it needs help stopping the flow of Energon that leaked from his wounds. Having a suit that protects her from the energy flow helped her as she dug her fingers into his armor and managed to stop most of the bleeding.

Ratchet and Wheeljack were busy with a badly wounded Soundwave who took a hit to the spark casing luckily for him it was not too damaged. The faster they can get the bots or cons up and out to fight the better.

Already human casualties were high as well as Cybertronian; already they had lost several to their wounds and many more followed including Ratbat whom was the reason Soundwave is still alive and Ultra Magnus is holding by a fuse wire. The others cried out in pain as they saw this and tried not to fall victim to it.

Alex worked as hard and as fast as she could but her body was tiring and a gentle hand/paw landed on her shoulder.

"You should recharge human this battle is going to be a long one," and with that Ravage in his jaguar form left to return to Soundwave.

"She is right you know Alex," and Alex turned to a doctor whom joined the fray to help the Autobots.

"But I am needed here," she protested as he placed a hand on her shoulders.

"I know you are but you are also needed elsewhere and that is the bed. Get some rest we will take over till it is done," he said

"But the battle…"

"The battle will still go on when you wake and you need your rest to remain functional." Said the doctor and shoved Alex in the direction of the door to the human quarters. Alex slumped her shoulders as she obeyed.

As she sat there she could not help but wait it out. By the time she returned several hours later the medbay was still a mess but at least the Cybertronians took shifts to all them to recharge and then to help out. Alex walked over to her berth to find to her surprise Mikaela busy finishing her patient's arm.

"Thought you could use a hand so I gave you one," she said as a joke.

Alex smiled as Mikaela gave her a cup of hot chocolate and something to eat. The Medical Bay had quieted down quiet a bit but luckily for them the sounds of fighting had moved away so they were left to tend to the wounded.

Alex was then suited up to protect herself from the Energon that leaks from Cybertronian bodies since too much of it can burn a human dangerously if overdosed. The liquid energy was enough to drive anyone insane with the possibility of a new clean energy source and well if they survive they can see if they can convert the resources that earth has into Energon. In the meantime it is serving as the lifeline of the Transformers race.

As Alex looked outside she could not help but wonder what would happen if the war ended in failure. It was then that she felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to find Ratchet in his holoform next to her.

"Don't worry I have faith that things will work out," he said and Alex smiled,

"I hope so," she said

--OUTER SPACE--

Starscream cursed as he dodged yet another stray blast from a rival. Sam held on as they neared Unicron the planet sized transformer grew enormous with each passing second. Sam held on as they neared and when they got to the surface he could see the turbo lasers going off while Unicron's horns sent the occasional blast towards the fighters. As they made their way towards the planet and where they have to go.

Rodan and Radon flew alongside their father or mech creator while Goliath, Skyfire and Jetfire flew just behind providing cover. It was a madhouse as they separated and each went their own way. Radon fired a few shots at some of the fighters heading their way while Starscream dodged another.

"_Why can't we go any faster?_" that question came from Rodan as he shot down another fighter.

"_Oh shut it!" _yelled his sister as she transformed and took on another fighter with her bare hands.

Sam held on as a scream was heard and he saw the form of an Autobot that he did not know go with a blaze of glory a Unicronian fighter right after him being chased by Skywarp. The teleport managed to get out of the way in time as he teleported behind the enemy and let them have it.

Thundercracker on the other hand was having a hard time dodging an enemy when Thrust came and covered for him only to be killed by another fighter. Ramjet and Dirge went after the scout killing him in the process.

"This is insane!" yelled Sam through his audio.

Starscream winced at the panicked voice of the human in his cockpit and remembered that Sam is only a civilian in this battle. As they finally reached the surface of Unicron they were bombarded with missiles and weaponry as Unicron struggled to keep the two bearers of the spark of Primus off of him. Starscream bearing the Matrix of Leadership and Sam bearing the Allspark.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Prime I need the matrix," Starscream stated to Optimus as the Autobot leader nodded reluctantly and opened his chest plates. The matrix falling into Starscream's hands and burned. _

"_Please mighty matrix I call upon your help to bring down Unicron and protect our people," he said to the crystal as the crystal calmed he placed it into his subspace pocket and slowly made his way towards the launch pads. _

"_Starscream!" And with that Starscream turned to face Optimus Prime_

"_Till all are one," he said and Starscream saluted_

"_Till all are one," _

END FLASHBACK

Starscream dove through the turbo lasers like he saw those fighters do in Star Wars and with ease made his way towards the canyon that would lead him down into the depths of Unicron. Right beside him were the twins Rodan and Radon as they blasted away enemies' right beside him.

He entered the canyon with the twin's right beside him keeping the enemies behind him as he flew onwards. As they went down the canyon towards his goal a mechanical hand reached out and grabbed him sending electric pulses through his body and the twins also felt the same shock. As systems began to fail they started to see black as they all fell to darkness.

--MEANWHILE—

Thundercracker watched as they went down and disappeared into Unicron being dragged by techno-organic arms. He could hear his brother's pain through his spark as he and his sparklings were taken by Unicron into the giant maw that was where Unicron fed on planets.

"_Thundercracker to Skywarp and Jetfire," _

"_Jetfire here go ahead Thundercracker,"_ was the reply from the Autobot Aerial Commander

"_Just saw Starscream, Rodan and Radon be consumed by Unicron I need someone to watch my six as I go in," _Thundercracker replied

"_Alright Thundercracker, Skywarp did you hear that?" _he asked for the teleport

"_Affirmative I am with you T.C."_ Skywarp replied as they neared Unicron.

"_Alright here we go Red Group, Gold Group all fighters follow me," _Thundercracker replied as he made his run into Unicron.

The group consisted of Ramjet, Thundercracker, Jetfire, Goliath, Skyfire and Skywarp as well as a few others both human and Cybertronian that made their way towards Unicron.

--ON EARTH--

Prowl fired off another shot while Zenith stood at his side firing away with Bluestreak's sniper rifle. Right beside him he could see fellow Autobots fall including some he knew such as Brawn and Tracks. He vaguely watched Sunstreaker hauling his brother off the battle field as they made their way to the medics. Already he was wounded from several shots by stray blasters. He could see with his optics sensors his own creation was not doing so well either.

Zenith supported many wounds on his body from stray shots as well as the lucky hits from those melee attacks that came from the sweeps. Bleeding and almost out of energy Zenith fought on hoping that he would get the chance to say to his father that he made him proud. It was with difficulty that Prowl watched slowly as a shot came from far off and Zenith was hit through the chest cavity and Prowl quickly dropped his rifle and held on to his sparkling.

Zenith was badly wounded as he held him the mech was leaking Energon all down his arms.

"Father," he could barely hear the mech as he was picked up and headed towards the medical area. Artemis was already down having taken a hit by a stray bomb but luck was with her when Arcee dragged her towards the medical area. As for the rest of the Deceptibots three were down Stitch had been found dead by his fellows and already Kekoa and Lori brought his body back to Alex. As Prowl lay Zenith down Alex came rushing over to him and started on him immediately having already several spark casings on a table each containing a spark ready for use.

Zenith smiled up at Prowl as Prowl held his hand.

"You are going to be alright," he said to his son as Zenith lost the ability to speak.

"I am so proud of you Zenith you did very well. You have done both myself and your femme creator proud. I just wish I did not have to be this way," Prowl said and saw the smile on Zenith's face as the Ford Focus was placed in stasis.

Getting up Prowl turned towards the battlefield once again to help out with the fighting.

TBC

**Alright people I will be realistic here not many guys are going to live through this including the Deceptibots but don't worry too much folks. War maybe ugly but sometimes good things happen from it. As for the ending I have a few more chapters to go in this exciting story so stay tuned. **


	51. Heart of the Beast

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE DECEPTIBOTS AND MY PLOT KEKOA BELONGS TO LENDARAS AND YOU ALREADY KNOW THE OWNERS TO TRANSFORMERS THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE DECEPTIBOTS AND MY PLOT KEKOA BELONGS TO LENDARAS AND YOU ALREADY KNOW THE OWNERS TO TRANSFORMERS THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS. **

**THE LOST CHILDREN OF CYBERTRON**

**Chapter 51: Heart of the Beast**

Starscream woke to the sounds of something dripping. Online his optics the Decepticon lord looked around at his surroundings and saw to his utter horror that he is alone.

"Rodan? Radon?" he asked and after hearing a moaning noise coming from his cockpit Starscream realized that he was still in robot mode.

There in his cockpit was Sam still unconscious.

_**Welcome screaming one**_ a booming voice said in his mind.

Starscream turned around several times to find the source and all he found was nothing but techno organic walls surrounding him.

"_Show yourself Unicron!"_ Starscream yelled in Cybertronian.

A dark chuckle could be heard from all around him.

"_**Do you as the new Lord High Protector of all of a dead planet plan to kill me the mighty Unmaker? You must be very foolish as to try such a deed with me," **_Unicron replied

"Fuck you!" Starscream yelled in English this time and once again Unicron chuckled.

"_**It is futile Starscream give it up there is no escape,**_ Unicron's voice was cold as it was amused.

"Where are Radon and Rodan?" Starscream demanded

_**Ah the sparklings they are alive at the moment it has been a while since I feasted on sparkling resilient as they are**_ was the reply

"You will not get away with this," Starscream said

All the he gotten in reply was a laugh.

--MEANWHILE--

"Oh my aching CPU," a groggy voice said and Rodan opened his blue optics to the world around him.

"No shit Sherlock," said a equally groggy reply.

Rodan turned his head to view his sister getting up and holding her head.

"Where are we?" she asked her brother

"I think Unicron ate us," Rodan replied

"Yeah but where is dad?" asked Radon

"I don't know but we have to find him," said Rodan as he slowly and shakily stood up.

Radon was not far behind him as she got this uneasy feeling in her circuits.

--SOMETIME LATER--

"I think we are lost," said Radon as she walked further into the darkness her ruby optics were here only light.

"No shit," said Rodan

Walking down the long corridor seemed to take forever and they are exhausted from their ordeal. Both twins began to survey their surroundings as they walked along the dark corridors. As they walked they had the constant feeling of being watched.

As they walked the darker and more foreboding it gets. The walls seemed to show a certain living gleam to them as greenish lights began to form and the twins kept moving hoping without a doubt that they would find their way to Starscream.

--STARSCREAM--

Starscream watched as his children walked further into the darkness the monitor that was created from Unicron's body made Starscream want to purge his tanks. Sam sat on the Seeker's shoulders after having been taken out from the cockpit after Starscream tested the atmosphere for suitable gasses for Sam. Sam sat but he kept his flight suit on. Thanks to some designs from Skyfire they managed to make a suit that resembles something from an anime, and now Sam is wearing a suit that resembles something out of Macross or Gundam. He thought it was coolest thing in the world it even has his name written on it.

Well it was a good thing he is wearing it because it was cold outside. He could feel it trying to get to him. As he looked at his hands and the scars that are still there from when he placed the Allspark in Megatron's spark. He was told to be quiet as Unicron appeared in corporeal form before them. He laughed as he stared at Starscream through his crimson optics.

_**You do not seem afraid**_ Unicron said

"I was afraid but not anymore," Starscream growled

_**You should be because those you care about are about to face some dire challenges**_ he said

--RODAN AND RADON--

The two Deceptibots had walked for what seemed like hours and true to their age they began to grumble.

"My feet hurt," Rodan cried

"Oh shut up you big sparkling my feet hurt too you know," said Radon

"I'm hungry I wanna eat," said Rodan

"Can't you think of something else other then your fuel tank?!" Radon complained back

"But I am _Hungry!_" Rodan complained

Radon only glared at her brother through her crimson optics and stuck her glossa at him and the same could be said for her twin. She then reached into her subspace and pulled out a small cube and tossed it to her brother who greedily drank it. As he finished he looked at Radon who only glared before her optics went wide. Rodan turned and saw to his horror a heavily armored warrior standing behind him this one looked like he was dead. The decolonization that is on his body obvious showed that he was once a Decepticon.

"Holy shit!" Rodan cursed in English

As they walked closer they inspected the body,

"This guy's name was Scourge," said Rodan as he walked over to body and looked him up and down.

The tattoos on his face was enough to give his name as Radon could see.

"Damn let's find dad and blow this place apart," said Rodan

"You said it bro," replied Radon as she walked up to her brother and they continued to walk on.

--STARSCREAM--

Starscream turned when his face could not hold the image in his head anymore.

_So that is what happened to him_ he thought remembering when Scourge was one of the top scouts for the Decepticon army.

He had disappeared early in the war.

He was a friend of Starscream's and now he knows why he disappeared.

_**All is not over yet my friend **_Unicron replied

Starscream could look in horror as he saw the shadows creep up to the children.

Sam could only watch as things were about to get ugly.

--RODAN AND RADON--

"Man is there no end to this!?" Rodan complained as they walked further into the dark tunnel they have been traveling for a good few hours.

"Well it was your fault I told you to go left but nnnnnnooooooo you went right and now we are totally lost," Radon screamed at her brother.

"Oh shut your trap bird breath or else…." Silence was the last of his sentence as he heard something and both he and Radon were instantly alert to something.

Turning their heads they made out the forms of many creatures as they came charging like the undead.

"OH SHIT!" They both yelled as they ran down the corridor.

--STARSCREAM--

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Starscream shouted at Unicron

_**Now why would I do that they are a threat to me anyone who is a master of the elements is threat to me.**_ Was the reply

Without thinking Starscream charged the form of Unicron and the demon held him at bay with a sweep of his hand. Starscream flew back and collided with the wall.

_**That was pathetic you can do better then that oh mighty lord of the Decepticons**_

Starscream charged him again this time with his extendable claws at ready. Again Unicron slashed at him and he flew back into the wall.

At this case Starscream opened his cockpit and Sam stumbled out.

"Go find Radon and Rodan you know where they are find them," Starscream stated

_**How sweet letting out your pet to find your sorry excuse for children**_

Unicron did not hesitate to shoot at Sam but being smaller then the giant he was quick on his feet and out the door faster then anyone.

--RODAN AND RADON--

Both twins were now cornered when Sam found them and they were frightened beyond belief.

_All that Martial Arts and these two still act like babies…ok technically they are still babies_

Sam rushed through and tried not to be stepped on by any of the undead feet that made its way past him.

"RODAN! RADON!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

Both twins snapped out of it to stare down at Sam.

"Sam thank Primus you are still alive!" said Radon as she scooped him up.

"I could say the same to you but you gotta help Starscream he is getting his ass kicked by Unicron," Sam said his voice was one of panic.

"Dad's in trouble?" said Rodan and Sam nodded as Radon lifted him up and placed him on her shoulder.

"Well what are we standing here fore let's find him,"

--STARSCREAM

Starscream went flying into the wall again Energon oozing from his mouth plates as he wiped them away. Unicron pinned him to the wall with his foot. His holoform proved to be a burden to Starscream as he was thrashed into the wall. Worse yet he made it look like his former leader Megatron.

_**You made the mistake of opposing me Starscream you should have still tried to destroy Cybertron like your former master did. **_Unicron said as he punched Starscream across the face plates again.

Starscream tumbled back and went sliding against the wall when Unicron used Megatron's ultimate weapon the Fusion Cannon. He slapped his arms together and the cannon came alive with a hum. Starscream knew that his end would be near if only he could see his children one last time.

TBC

**Cliff hanger! LOL as you can see I made this completely from Starscream and the twins point is from the ground from the point of one of the least likely characters. **

**till next time. **


	52. The White Eagle

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS OR ANYTHING ELSE EXCPET DECEPTIBOTS AND PLOT KEKOA AND OTHER CHARACTERS ARE FROM THEIR RESPECTED OWNERS LENDARAS, HASBRO/TAKARA

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS OR ANYTHING ELSE EXCPET DECEPTIBOTS AND PLOT KEKOA AND OTHER CHARACTERS ARE FROM THEIR RESPECTED OWNERS LENDARAS, HASBRO/TAKARA**

**THE LOST CHILDREN OF CYBERTRON**

**Chapter 52: The White Eagle**

--OBLIVION REMAINS--

Crimson optics glared hatred amongst the flashing lights of the stars as the space fight continued. Galvatron awakened with a ball of blind fury as he turned to see about damage reports only to find the entire ship destroyed. Turing again he found the remains of Sideways as he floated next to him. His whole body torn in half as his spark chamber is gone having been blown away from it all. In anger Galvatron activated his thrusters as he transformed thanking Unicron for the dark sphere that instantly heals his wounds.

As he blasted towards Earth towards the ground he did not go unnoticed as another form followed him.

--MEANWHILE--

Thundercracker dodged again as a blast came and Miles being his pilot proved to be very useful. While Thundercracker was driving Miles was shooting. It was Miles who noticed that white streak heading towards Earth.

"Hey T.C. I think someone is heading towards planet side." Miles said

Thundercracker took a look and realized that there were not one but two individuals. The first was one that Thundercracker recognizes in an instant with that dark colored scheme and Valkyrie jet style only found on Cybertron. The other was a human space shuttle chasing it and that one Thundercracker knew was Goliath.

"_What is going on T.C.?_" Skywarp said over the comm.

"We got trouble 'Warp it seems as if Galvatron survived the blast." Said Thundercracker in reply.

Dodging another blast Skywarp joined his wingmate as they weaved through the turbo lasers trying to find the hole that would take them down.

"_I hope Goliath can take care of him," _replied Skywarp

"_I will go with him to keep him out of trouble; after all I have to know what my son can do_," said Skyfire as he turned off and another space shuttle made its way towards earth.

"_You take care Skyfire you're already damaged so don't push it,_" replied Jetfire as he joined the ranks

"_Don't worry I will," _with that Skyfire blasted off towards the planet.

Thundercracker was now worried, but he had a mission to complete as he flew closer. Their forces were gaining on the enemy, but it was not enough with the sheer number of them flying at them.

"Hey T.C. I think I see it," said Miles as they made planet side and Thundercracker turned to find a large hold just off from where the main head would be.

"_Warp you get this?_"

"_Oh yeah baby it is time for some payback!_" Skywarp's enthusiastic reply was made over the comm...

"All units this is Thundercracker rendezvous at these coordinates we have a lock on the hole, and I need three units to follow me into the pit. Anyone willing?" he asked though that was more of a joke then anything.

Already several planes met up with him as he zoomed down sending out a few welcoming presents to make way for his departure.

"Alright you lot listen up! This is it! Time to go into the pit. Thundercracker going in!"

With that he dove into the service shoot followed by Skywarp and Jetfire. Right behind him was Dirge and Ramjet followed by Silverbolt, Air Raid, another Autobot called Cloudkicker and a Decepticon named Slipstream. Covering behind them was another seeker named Acid Rain who along with several other human jets and Cybertronians managed to keep some of the forces back.

Thundercracker was the first to dive in as the F-22 dove through the tunnels his form giving him ease as he slipped through the pipes where his normal Cybertronian form would not have. He Skywarp and Jetfire (surprisingly he could maneuver in tight corners) felt blasts from sever fighters from the outside.

"Shit we have to get rid of them," said Miles

"Trust me on this," Thundercracker stated

"_Hey guys some of you break off, and try to see if you can get some of those Sweeps to follow you_," Thundercracker stated and about five of them including Thrust flew out with them.

"_Copy that Gold Leader," _

By luck most of the fighters followed.

--GOLIATH--

Galvatron made an explosive entrance as he crashed into the ground with an impact after he landed. The other fighters immediately moved back the drones bowed to him as they fought on. Unleashing a morning star Galvatron began to bash at any an all present.

His hits were deadly as friend and foe were killed under the morning star. Already Skyfire was ahead of Goliath as he crashed into Galvatron fist raging as an Energon blade became available and Galvatron deflected the blow. Throwing back his morning star he struck Skyfire in the chassis and the Autobot shuttle was thrown back into the crowd of fighters. Getting up the shuttle wiped the Energon from his face as Galvatron closed the gap on him.

"So you want to challenge me eh?" he said smirking as Skyfire kicked the massive mech and watched as Galvatron went away from him.

Goliath soared in the atmosphere engines not as strong as Skyfire's but he was able to make it to the battle field.

When he gotten lower however he found to his horror that Galvatron had a morning star over Skyfire's head ready to kill.

"_**NO!**_" With a cry unlike any other Goliath swooped in for the kill.

He extended his feet out like talons and struck the Tyrant. Galvatron dropped down into the ground with a grunt as Goliath rushed to Skyfire's side. Not before Galvatron got up and hooked the chain that was attached to his morning star around his ankles and pulled. Goliath was dragged but Skyfire managed to get up and fire a few shots at Galvatron.

Galvatron walked slowly towards the Scientist turned warrior and grabbed him around the neck.

Skyfire struggled while Galvatron held him a grin of malice filled him.

"If it isn't the mighty Skyfire the first traitor to the Decepticons." Now though Galvatron held on to him.

"It is because of you that Starscream left my side to join my enemy taking my army with him," he said face pulled closer to Skyfire's

Goliath struggled to get free while trying to get to Skyfire.

"DAD!" he yelled

Galvatron turned to the smaller shuttle and smiled something so vile that Goliath watched in horror as Galvatron pulled his other hand back. Skyfire's optics grew wide when he smashed it into his chassis and pulled out his spark. Coughing up Energon Skyfire could only look at Goliath with pity as his optics went dark and he fell to the ground.

The world seemed to stand still for the peaceful Goliath as he looked at the glowing orb in Galvatron's hand before he absorbed it.

"Such a waste of energy, yet so delicious," he said his smile was just as evil and malignant as ever.

Every circuit in Goliath's body went still as he watched his only living father fall. The lifeless gray body of Skyfire fell to the combatants.

"_**NO FATHER! SKYFIRE!**_"

--OPTIMUS--

That horrid scream filled Optimus's audios as he turned to see Galvatron his figure taller then most of the combatants. He held Skyfire by his throat while his other clawed hand had smashed something blue and pulsing with life. Instantly Optimus knew what that was…Skyfire's spark.

Skyfire fell optics going offline as his body impacted the ground. Slicing into another form Optimus turned to see Goliath reduced to tears as Galvatron walked up to finish the job.

--GOLIATH--

Goliath was sobbing now as he stared at the dead form of Skyfire as his grey form could only look at him his mouthparts opened in a silent scream. Galvatron grabbed the sparkling by his neck.

"You're next," he said

Goliath could only stare as the mighty Galvatron went to tear out his spark chamber when something filled his CPU…

_Don't give up Goliath! Fight back!_

A voice from a distant memory awoken something in him it was the voice of one of his lost human family members. The voices of both David who lost his life in Iraq and Kyouji who died recently. Another voice filled his thoughts…

_I will always love you my son_

That was the voice of Skyfire telling him to hold on. Optics going online Goliath called all his strength to him as he placed his hands against the ones that held him and kicked upwards into Galvatron's face.

Galvatron was furious as he unleashed a volley of laser fire at Goliath who barely dodged in time. He however missed the fist that followed as Galvatron slammed it into his face. Being flown back Goliath fell near Skyfire's body. Just looking at the lifeless optics made Goliath cry out even more as he was once again grabbed by Galvatron. Kicking out again Goliath found himself at arm's length this time. Try as he might he could not break Galvatron's hold.

Galvatron walked towards the Deceptibot again and slammed his face with his morning star. Flying till he hit the ground he banged his head against a rock and was out cold. While Galvatron advanced Optimus Prime stepped in and managed to get a good choke hold on Galvatron, but the mighty tyrant proved to be too powerful and threw the Autobot ruler with no problem.

"Without the matrix to give you extra strength Prime your spark is mine!" Galvatron said as he advanced on Optimus Prime this time with two blades out from his arms. Just as Optimus was about to get killed someone threw a Unicronian in the way, and he was killed instead giving Prime the time he needs to move. Optimus tried to fight back but Galvatron proved to be too powerful for him once again as he met the business end of a fusion cannon. It was like Megatron on steroids as he saw his life flashing in front of his optics.

Only to have two figures come in just in the nick of time and snatch him away from the force of the fusion cannon.

--BARRICADE AND BUMBLEBEE--

Both Barricade and Bumblebee high fived as they saved Optimus from death. And both rushed over to the Autobot Leader's side. They both helped him up while Bumblebee gave cover fire as Galvatron attacked again. By they time they got away his attention once again turned to the son of Skyfire.

--GOLIATH--

_Get up Goliath!_

Slowly optics came online as Goliath looked into the face of Artemis as she held him steady.

"Don't move too much you're hurt," she said

"No," Goliath replied

"But…"

"I have to fight for the sake of everyone and for my father," Goliath said.

"Zenith is out and I just barely have the strength to fight anymore Goliath. Sonic is missing, Kyouji and Stitch are dead," Artemis replied.

"I have to fight this battle myself," he said and started to get up.

"Alright Goliath I can't stop you, but please stay alive," Artemis replied

"I will don't worry," Goliath replied.

Already he saw the form of Optimus Prime go down as once again Galvatron was hit from the side by a flying Sweep. He slowly began to walk towards him, but found that the bot was already looking at him.

"Goliath no!" Optimus cried from when Bumblebee and Barricade carried him to safety, but Galvatron was approaching.

"You're mine son of Skyfire," Galvatron said.

Goliath punched back hoping to win the battle, but Galvatron is stronger and blocked the blow and smashed his fist once again into Goliath's face. He tried to reach for the sparkling's spark but Goliath wiggled out just in time. Try as he might Galvatron had the upper hand even his bending skills were pathetic as Galvatron unleashed a power of his own. That power alone threw Goliath off balance and into the ground.

He could not move as warnings blared up on his screen and Galvatron seized him by the head. He then smashed Goliath into the ground as the boy fought more. Again and again he fought but Galvatron proved he had the upper hand.

"Well boy it has been fun and now I grow board of this game. It is time for you to return to the Unmaker and join your father in the pit!" as he neared the ground and watched as the other hand reached for his spark time seemed to slow.

_**Father I will join you and mother soon**_ was all that Goliath thought about.

_Don't give up yet my son!_

_Goliath don't give up yet!_

_Fight Goliath fight! _

_I have trained you to be a warrior to protect Earth. The Earth has given you many gifts Goliath and so have I so __**use them**_

That alone made time truly stop as Goliath heard something deep within his spark.

It was the cry of the eagle.

FLASHBACK

"_It was said the Unicron is the Unmaker and Primus the Maker. Where as Unicron is chaos, Primus is order in the universe. The great Primus created all transformers in the universe from the small minicons to the gigantic planet of Cybertron for his children to live. These two have fought for eons never resting trying to destroy the other. Now when Unicron called up his army of drones to fight off the Children of Primus he created two beings. The first was Galvatron the other was Sideways. Now Sideways can easily be killed since he is immortal but not invincible. Where as Galvatron is both… since both serve Unicron the great Unicron gave them special powers. _

_The first of these powers is to travel in the dimensions to anywhere in the universe, and create worlds that are right for Unicron's consumption. Now to do this Unicron feeds on the hatred of all Transformers. In order to consume the world it has to be full of hate; so much hate that it would be like eating candy. So his general's Sideways and Galvatron both descend to the world and take on the form of the former leader, or one of them. _

_While Sideways waits Galvatron would be the one to start the wars. He would consume the soul of any unsuspecting Transformer and turn their spark into a thing of pure evil. From there he would meticulously work his way to build hatred amongst the people and use it to fuel his master. While he is at it he consumes the souls of the deceased along with Sideways. Both are like what humans call vampires or soul eaters consuming the sparks of transformers for eons. _

_While they consume the sparks Unicron consumes the sparks of the planets the ones that inhabit it are eaten as well." _

"_So he is like Shang Tsung or what ever his name is from Mortal Kombat?" asked Stitch_

"_Yes he is like that guy from your game Stitch." Replied Nanobite as she continued her lesson. _

"_Now there was a third general his name was Nemesis Prime a dark sparked individual that remains at the side of his master Unicron to be the last source of defense against any who would destroy him." _

"_Who can destroy Unicron?" asked Radon_

"_Primus," was the reply_

"_Primus split his spark into three pieces each piece is vital to the survival of all Transformers. There is of course the Allspark which gives life to the transformer being born from it, but there is also Vector Sigma. That is the part that creates the body once the spark has been received, and last but not least the Matrix where the knowledge of ages past are stored. When these three combine they say that Primus will awaken and peace will be restored to the universe once more. The sparks that Unicron and his minions consume will also be at peace." _

"_How do you destroy Galvatron?" asked Sonic _

"_They say that the only way to destroy Galvatron is to be pure of spark since his is pure evil. Your spark has to be full of the light of Primus or what ever deity that you worship. You have to be free of any hatred in your pump and you have to fight for a righteous cause. They say that the one who can bring him down can hear the sparks of those who call upon them to free them, and return them to where they belong whether it be to their body; or to the well of Allsparks. If you can do this and look within yourself to defeat this evil then they say that Galvatron can fully be destroyed." _

_--ANOTHER FLASHBACK--_

"_Now I want you all to look into your selves to find the animals within," Obun said to her gather students. Goliath sat behind Rodan as they went over meditation techniques in the garden just above their home on the Kalaupapa Pali. As Goliath did so along with Radon and Rodan he could hear the distant cries of something in the air. The only thing that went by was a bird but Goliath paid no heed. _

_They all were in their sparkling protoforms at the time so Goliath figured that this takes place nearly 20 years ago._

_Goliath could hear the cries of a bird again but cleared his mind and continued to try and meditate that is until he went to sleep. He woke several times to remain unnoticed by Obun. He kept having dreams of flying or hearing bird calls but still his mind was to focus on finding his animal spirit. _

_Hours went by and still no one had called their animal. Once again Goliath was plagued by dreams of flight as he watched the ground below he could hear the sound of flapping wings. Looking down he saw a river and flew down towards it. As he flew down he noticed some things first off was that he was covered in feathers and second he was flesh. _

_Waking from his meditation Goliath was face to face with Obun. _

"_What did you see Goliath?" she asked_

"_Um what do you mean?" Goliath said nervously thinking that he was in trouble for falling asleep during meditation. _

"_You saw yourself as something entirely different right?" she said _

"_Um yes Grandma," Goliath replied __**how did she know?**_

"_Well Goliath what did you see?" she asked again gently _

"_Um I was a bird a large white bird." Goliath replied _

"_Can you describe what kind of bird by pulling up your holoprojector?" she asked _

"_Um...ok," Goliath replied as he got up. _

_He then hooked up some cables that Nanobite gave him and took some deep breaths through his intakes. When he was done he called up the dream he had. _

_The image showed of a white eagle it looks like a white bald eagle with its blue eyes and white beak. Everything about it was white and the others awed at the sight. _

"_The eagle of light? Hmm impressive Goliath," Obun said_

"_What does it mean?" Goliath asked_

"_It means you have a pure soul or spark in your case. The eagle is a symbol of strength and leadership one that will come in handy one day. It is a proud symbol a ruler of the skies and of the world around them. To have a white eagle means your destiny is one full of challenges and each wave your power grows. In order to do this you have to trust both yourself and the Eagle and become as one. By fighting as one you (and this goes for the rest of you) can become the ultimate warrior." With that Obun looked at each and every one of them. _

_All the Deceptibots looked at their grandmother their small bodies made up for their determination. _

"_All of you are my warriors you are my protectors. I anything were to happen to me you are the ones who will carry out my work as guardians of Gaia or Mother Earth. She was the one who took you in and gave you life. True your parents created each and every one of you and brought you here but Mother Earth with the help of Amaterasu's light made you live again." _

--END FLASHBACK--

Goliath's head smashed into the ground and he could barely move. He remembered his grandmother's words well and the skills that she taught each and every one of them. He could barely function, but he could hear his grandmother's words, _You are the protector of life!_

He suddenly remembered his lesson that he was taught as a protoform sparkling.

_The only one who can destroy Galvatron is one who possesses a pure spark…_

_A pure spark…_

_**The white eagle is a sign that you have a pure spark……**_

_You can find the white eagle in the deserts of Arabia, Egypt and the deserts of the Middle East…_

_In Arabia it was the sign of the Royal Guardian whom one can't copy the image…_

_In Egypt in the most sacred of temples they and the falcon represent Horus and Amon Ra guardian of the sun._

_In other places it is a sign of the life giving rain that would cleanse the land and renew it. _

Goliath looked up as Energon leaked from many places on his body. His leg was useless as he tried to stand. Slowly Galvatron turned around to face him,

"I figured after that blow you would be dead," said Galvatron.

Goliath only glared at him his vocal cords no longer functioning properly.

"What happened a Nano-cat got your tongue?" he asked

"Sh..Sha..Daow…Re..Urn…to…Ark…Ess," Was all that Goliath could say from his damaged processor.

_Fight Goliath!_

_You can do it son!_

_Save us!_

_Set us free!_

_Use the powers that you have learned call upon your animal spirit!_

Those last words in his processor got Goliath going slowly he prayed as Galvatron loomed closer to him.

"Pl..ese…Help…o…Ar..an…" Goliath begged the heavens.

He was once again grabbed by Galvatron and the dark mech made to finish his off with his fusion canon.

A cry was heard from the skies as Goliath saw a ghostly form loom overhead its wings flapping. The sun was now rising over the eastern mountains. He did not notice the night nor the day before as he was in space. Now that he was back on earth the warm light of the rising sun was something of a sign of hope for Goliath as he felt its warm embrace.

The clouds and smoke from the battles both above and on the ground were now being lit by the sun. Goliath failed to notice till now that the skies had been storming with lighting storms and allow the person brief glimpses at the skies above. As he looked he saw the sun rising below the clouds a beacon of hope. As he felt the golden rays touch his face and burn away the despair in his spark he could feel something cry out his name.

It was not voiced however but he could hear it on his audio sensors.

And his spark.

The cries of a bird in the distance.

Opening his damaged optics and trying to focus on the form that took shape. He could barely hear the screams of Galvatron as something hit him with full force.

Crashing to the ground Goliath looked up and saw a form rising to the sky once more before diving down towards him. His vision began to fade as something touched him gently and he felt warmth radiating from somewhere.

_It is alright Goliath rise up and smite thy foe I give you my strength may my wings serve you well,_

With that everything went white.

--OPTIMUS--

Barricade and Bumblebee both on each side of Optimus helped him to sit up better as they waited for the battle to be over. As the fighting presumed they watched as Galvatron finished or presumed to finish off Goliath as the Deceptibot was covered in Energon and fell to the ground unmoving. As he lay unmoving Galvatron was about to render the finishing blow when a streak of light came from the direction of the sun and struck Galvatron in the face.

The leader howled in pain as the light attacked him again this time going for some more vital parts. Trying to fight off the light Galvatron fled to other parts of the battle field. It was then there was a blinding flash of light.

When the light cleared Optimus watched a transformation happen to Goliath…

--GOLIATH--

Goliath came back online as a new power surged through him as he felt every error across his vision return to normal.

In fact more then normal.

He felt powerful all of a sudden and with that he raised his new…

Wings?!

His wings were now like those of a bird and looking down at his hands he saw that they resembled bird talons.

WOAH!?

--GALVATRON--

Anger dripped at his systems as he smashed the head of another of the planets defenders and left the soaking remains of a whole line of humans in his wake.

Suddenly a presence made itself known to him and he turned finding something of light right in front of him.

This being bore white armor like Skyfire and his brat but the difference was his helmet was pointed forward like a bird so he could not see his face. Its blazing blue optics gave away the fact that this is an Autobot but the white wings behind it gave it an almost angelic appeal.

The being held his sword high and ready for action waiting for him. He shown with a radiance in the light of the rising sun.

Galvatron readied his sword for what he knows to be a long fight.

TBC

**SLAG! That is one long A chapter! Well I had to split it in two pieces and had to thank Nightwish's **_**SAHARA**_** and Jay Chou's **_**CURSE OF THE GOLDEN FLOWER**_** for inspiration to this two part chapter. Stay tuned soon for part two of this exciting episode. **


	53. The Warrior of Light

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS OR ANYTHING ELSE EXCPET DECEPTIBOTS AND PLOT KEKOA AND OTHER CHARACTERS ARE FROM THEIR RESPECTED OWNERS LENDARAS, HASBRO/TAKARA

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS OR ANYTHING ELSE EXCPET DECEPTIBOTS AND PLOT KEKOA AND OTHER CHARACTERS ARE FROM THEIR RESPECTED OWNERS LENDARAS, HASBRO/TAKARA**

**A/n: This is Part 2**

**I realized I made a mistake in the last chapter with Skyfire saying that Goliath is his nephew when actually is his son. Sorry about that. **

**THE LOST CHILDREN OF CYBERTRON**

**Chapter 52: The Warrior of Light**

Galvatron stared at the being in front of him. From the looks of it he was Cybertronian, but yet held something else entirely. Blazing sapphire optics burned into him as he slowly approached.

Beings of all shapes moved away from this new fighter that was bathed in light.

His closed wings gave him the appearance of an Arabian knight walking the desert towards civilization. In his hand was a long narrow sword that resembled that of a Katana Sword that the humans from the eastern lands favor.

His hands were like those of bird claws and so was his feet. Spreading his wings wide Galvatron recognized the Autobot symbol blazing on his forearms,

but it was the symbol on his left chest plate that got him scared.

It was the symbol of a united force made with Earth Symbols. The Autobot to the right with the white while the Decepticon to the left in a sort of weird symbolic make. Galvatron remembered that symbol now…Yin and Yang.

The symbol of balance and encircling it was the form of a serpent or what humans call a dragon. Holding that dragon was the blazing form of a bird made up entirely of flame.

He now remembers what that bird was called…a phoenix.

He remembers that same symbol on that Autobot's brat.

--AUTOBOT MEDBAY--

It was by luck that Hoist and Long Arm brought in the body remains of Skyfire as they quickly assess the damage. Alex was one of those doing quick repairs even though it was useless. It was a drive that made her and the two others with her Ratchet and Scrapper repair the bot.

"It was as if something consumed his spark?" said Scrapper.

"Galvatron," said Ratchet.

"Can we do something?" Alex asked

"If only one can kill Galvatron and release his spark then there might be a chance we can save him," was the reply.

--BACK ON THE BATTLE FIELD--

The two combatants glared at each other…

One good….

One evil….

Dark and light both ready to fight…

It was Galvatron who struck first going for his morning star as he swung it at Goliath and the Deceptibot was ready.

Getting into a fighting stance he let the ball of spikes roar past him before he twisted his arm around the chain. Pulling he brought Galvatron up close before he slammed his fist into Galvatron's face. Flying back he found himself a face full of Goliath again as he slammed his fist into Galvatron's lower abdominal regions again and then struck his face. Sweeping out his feet Goliath did not stop his assault.

Galvatron managed to retaliate by slamming his fist between Goliath's leg joints and trip the white Deceptibot. Goliath went down but not out as he swept out and Earth shook as he raised his hands. Doing a series of movements Goliath sent the earth splitting open and Galvatron leaped into the air with his boosters on full as Goliath sent a surge of wind with his wings at him. Going with his sword he attacked and Galvatron parried his blows with his own sword as he struck again and again.

The two seemed almost evenly matched but Goliath was faster then Galvatron. Two flashes of light startled even Ironhide who was shooting as some Sweeps the bright flashes of lighting that flared from the storming grey clouds above.

The battle seemed to have lessened as less and less Unicronians took to the battle. Even when they tried to flee from the fight that would soon be their end; something came screaming down towards the earth.

Galvatron's smoking form came crashing down followed by the screaming form of Goliath as Artemis, Sonic and those on the battlefield watched. Galvatron was missing an arm having it sliced off by Goliath's sword as he flapped his wings and pulling out from the fight. Rising higher and higher he met Galvatron again in a clash of swords. The explosions was with enough force to drive many away from the two combatants.

Shooting a ball of energy towards Goliath with his cannons he was surprised that the sparkling deflected it with his sword. With a flash of light which only came from the speed of the sparkling Goliath was right in front of Galvatron. Swords met again this time one arm vs. two and when Galvatron managed to get the sword away from Goliath. He kicked the sparkling across the abdominal region and sent the sparkling flying.

With the grace of a well skilled warrior Goliath did a back flip and landed safely on his feet. Getting up he turned to see Galvatron coming at him again with his hand turned morning star. Rolling out of the way Galvatron managed to get his wing.

As that happened Goliath screeched in pain that would make Starscream proud. Struggled as he might he could not break Goliath's grip as he struggled. He finally broke free by firing his thrusters at Goliath.

Screaming in agony Goliath held onto his face as Galvatron rose up and smashed his head into Goliath's lower jaw plates. Reeling back Goliath fell on is aft as Galvatron got up and pointed his fusion cannon at him and fired melting off some armor plating.

"Your spark will be a feast worth consuming," Galvatron said with Energon dripping down his body and from the wound in his arm. Already Goliath could see sparks flying out of his body and towards the heavens. Backing away as Galvatron brought up the sword towards him he thought that it would be end.

Dripping Energon himself Goliath prepared himself for what would be Galvatron's final blow.

Just as the sword came down…

Goliath grabbed onto it and summoned all his concentration into that one point. He called upon the powers of the heavens to guide him as the final blow came.

But missed

Goliath stood floating above him floating with his wings spread like an arc angel from the high heavens. He held his sword out at Galvatron.

Surprised Galvatron turned to find that brat's sword was gone and back in its master's hand.

Raising the blade high Goliath held it to the heavens as lighting cracked.

"_All Deceptibots on the battlefield this is Goliath I need your power to combine with mine." _As he said this he lifted himself up into the air with each flap of his wings burst of wind came from them.

All the Deceptibots who heard turned towards the plea.

"_Give me your strength, courage, and power to defeat this evil…"_

Bumblebee and Barricade both heard it as they stood side by side.

"_Give me the love that you have for your home…"_

At this moment Galvatron raised his fusion canon high aiming right for Goliath's spark even as the said spark was lowing brighter with each beat of his wings.

"_Give me hope, love, and happiness into one swift stroke to wipe out the despair that has threatened out people for too long!"_

Jazz rose up from the corpse that he created of a rather large Unicronian soldier. Hearing those words he smirked as he concentrated. _Here you go buddy_

"_Give me your combined strength hear me! I pray to the gods above both human and Cybertronian and to the ancestors before me! To all who would hear my cry, hear my plea."_

Out in the pockets of several humans being as they are too small to pose a threat to someone a hundred times their size. Skeeter and Scrappy heard the cry as well and leaped from said pockets and faster then they could run they headed towards high ground.

"_Combine all of them! Combine all the good that came with the universe! TILL ALL ARE ONE!" _

With that Galvatron fired his fusion cannon.

It happened so fast that all that there was is a blinding light of the fusion cannon at maximum power as it collided with Goliath. The cries of many could be heard as the searing heat from the blast was sure to kill the sparkling.

Instead a miracle happened it is as if the heavens opened up before them and the light of the sun formed a circle of hope around Goliath. The wind picked up as several forms cried out to him.

Those screams were all that was heard as light touched Goliath and the fusion cannon's power was thrown back.

Power renewed even Ratchet and those who are in the medical bay watched as Goliath became full of light and power.

Alex was concentration her eyes closed as she glowed with energy and Mikaela watched as offered her power to the Deceptibot.

Several beams of light seemed to converged stopping the battle as both Unicronian and Cybertronian watched the spectacle.

Landing Goliath stared down at Galvatron as he fired his fusion cannon at him again. This time Goliath raised his arms towards the heavens cracks of electricity shot from his opened palms.

Just as the cannon hit Goliath a shot of nature's fury at full force struck Galvatron.

The power alone was enough to blast everything across the battle field that resembled a Unicronian. The shockwave kept coming down as those with Unicron's spark came down and the sky twisted to allow the blazing sun to burn them away.

The shockwave alone vaporized all who stood in their way. Galvatron was blown to nothing but a melted pile of goo and then vaporized into nothing.

When the power stopped Goliath resumed his original form and fell from the sky. He was caught by the form of Devastator as he has spent all of his energy. A glowing spark floated just above him as the gestalt gently took him towards the med bay.

The battle field was filled with nothing but ash as those Unicronians who were caught in the blast were swept away by the wind. All those present watched as sparks began to fly towards the heavens into space.

Optimus Prime was being help by both Bumblebee and Barricade as they guided him towards where the medical team waited for them. Ratchet looked exhausted as they neared the medbay. Both humans and Cybertronians helped with dealing with the dead and the dying.

Those that are going to make a recovery are going to do just fine.

Other then that the only fighting now is out in space.

--THUNDERCRACKER--

Weaving down into the cracks of Unicron Thundercracker and Miles rode the currents of air that past through Unicron as the others trailed behind them. Some of the other fighters from the opposing side also kept up as they traveled deep into the planet sized Transformer.

The space seemed to get smaller and smaller by the second.

"How far till we get there?" Miles asked

"We have quite a ways to go let's just hope Screamer is doing his best to get to his spark. We are only after his fusion reactor core but if his spark still lives then all our fighting is for nothing." Thundercracker said as he blasted his engines hotter then they ever went before.

--RODAN AND RADON--

"Ok I've had it!" said Rodan as he unleashed his nunchucks and the Unicronians all moved away as both he and Radon unleashed some of their weaponry.

It was then that the crowd parted to show off a shadowy figure that sort of resembled the zombie version of Optimus Prime. 

The only difference was that this mech does not radiate the warm calming effect that Optimus has.

Instead he radiated off something more akin to fear and intimidation.

There was only one mech that matched this…

Nemesis Prime

TBC


	54. Nemesis Prime

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS OR ANYTHING ELSE EXCPET DECEPTIBOTS AND PLOT KEKOA AND OTHER CHARACTERS ARE FROM THEIR RESPECTED OWNERS LENDARAS, HASBRO/TAKARA**

A/n:** I really love several things which gave me the inspiration to write again. Normally I see an action scene that can be turned into a chapter in my fanfic and I write it. Then I write the how it happened. Well several things inspired to that **

**One is Kung Fu movies such as 'Curse of the Golden Flower' **

**Second is Star Wars for that fly through Unicron scenes**

**Third is Transformers Armada for that fight scene between Starscream and Unicron. **

**Forth is Nightwish's songs **_**Sahara, 7 Days to the Wolves, and Amaranth**_

**Fifth is the Eagle Eye soundtrack**

**Last is Jay Chou's **_**Golden Armor**_** that song really fit. **

**Now I can finally write the last bunch of chapters to get the story really going. **

**And not forgetting to edit the dam thing again. **

**Anyways on with the story**

**THE LOST CHILDREN OF CYBERTRON**

**Chapter 54: Nemesis Prime**

"We're screwed aren't we?" asked Rodan

"Yep," said Radon

"We are so dead," said Sam who stood at Rodan's feet.

The F-15 Eagle stood with Sam and prepared for an attack he and Radon knew that Nemesis Prime blocked the only way to find Starscream. That in itself was a feat as his immense size made Optimus Prime look like a dwarf.

In fact he looked exactly like Optimus only in Protoform and much bigger. He held a staff with a blade similar to a Glaive only the blade was split into three parts like a triton. The twins knew they were up for a long fight.

"Sam find your way to Starscream if he is still alive tell him that we are on our way." Said Rodan

----STARSCREAM----

It took Sam nearly twenty minutes to get to Starscream who was beaten by the smiling Unicron.

"You can't beat me Seeker I have been all around the galaxy and fighting styles from all over have been at my disposal to learn for fun," he said he kicked Starscream over.

Sam ran out of the way just as Starscream came crashing into the wall that Sam just entered being as it used to be the door.

"Starscream!" Sam yelled as he ran over.

Starscream could online his optics only a little to see the form of Sam hovering over him.

"Sam you have to get to safety," he whispered hoarsely

"No Radon and Rodan are on their way here," he said reassuringly

Before Starscream could say anything Starscream was lifted from his spot by Unicron's form and thrown into another wall. Sam quickly hid away from the fight as Starscream tried but failed to fight off Unicron who was a master at many forms of fighting from different galaxies.

Starscream was barely functional as Unicron picked him up.

-----RADON AND RODAN-----

Both twins were getting their afts handed to them by Nemesis Prime as he showed that he too could do martial arts. Only a different kind of martial art as he twirled his staff out and the twins did the same with their weapons. Their other weapons were already used up already. As they fought with the mech of dark power and fighting prowess as he threw everything he had at the twins.

"**Well it has been a very long time since I had a good challenge. Most of the mechs that challenged Nemesis Prime never even stood a chance,"** he said mockingly

"Well your challengers never met the Deceptibots before either," said Rodan as he charged Nemesis Prime.

"Radon get to dad and see if you can help him I will deal with him," he said and Radon looked up at her brother.

"Are you sure?" she asked

"Yea just do it," Rodan yelled at her and she did so.

She ran in the direction that Sam went and found to her horror that Starscream was down and offline whom she assumed to be Unicron. Unicron quickly moved against her as she charged him and before he could get a good hit Radon was above his head in a flip and landed by Starscream's body.

"Eat this asshole!" she said and let him have it with a fire bending technique.

He flew back screaming in pain as Radon melted down to Starscream and held him.

"Dad, dad wake up!" she said to him and nothing escaped his vents.

"Ah man," she said as she moved to get a lock on Unicron.

-----THUNDERCRACKER----

The small passage suddenly opened up to a wide expanse as the form of Unicron's central processor loomed before them.

"Alright baby ready for some action," said Skywarp as he made ready for an attack run.

"Careful 'Warp, Unicron has traps all over," said Jetfire as he saw the sentry posts open fire on them and several worm-like things attack them from all around.

"Slag it! Try to keep them off while I go in for the attack run," said Acid Rain as he launched himself towards the processor while others went for the fuel pumps.

"Shit this guy is worse then a techno-organic!" complained Skywarp as he had to teleport to get away from some of the bodies defenders.

"Skywarp your six!" yelled Silverbolt as Skywarp once again teleported away to reappear behind the what ever it was and blast it away.

"Miles see if you can target any of those towers!" said Thundercracker to the human who is piloting him.

"Ok let's see if I can find a weakness," Miles said

----RODAN----

Rodan was thrown into the next room where Radon was busy trying to help Starscream up but he was out cold. Sam was helpless as something from Unicron's body came after him only to have Rodan blast them off of him. Sam was a mess as Radon picked him up and placed in her cockpit. At least he was still alive.

Nemesis Prime entered into the chamber.

"**Master these intruders are rather skilled in fighting styles unknown to us**" Nemesis said to his master

"**I am well aware of the moments of the Deceptibots especially the famed twins," **he said smirking as he grabbed Rodan from around the neck and held him up.

"**But their sparks are bright and full of life feel free to feast as you wish**," said Unicron as he vanished leaving Nemesis to hold well to the struggling Rodan.

Radon raced to help her brother but was repelled by a magnetic field that was clearly too powerful for her. She tried to fight the field as Rodan struggled against his grasp.

"**Your spark is mine,**" he said as he tore open Rodan's chassis and exposed his spark consuming it.

"_RODAN!" _Radon screamed as Sam struggled to get up only to see the now grey form of Rodan as he was tossed away from him. He moved to Starscream repeating the process to her horror and Sam's as they watched.

Clear lubricants began to form around Radon's eyes as she watched both her brother and her father fall under this monster.

Nemesis Prime slowly turned to her.

"**Your next my dear it has been a very long time since I have tasted the sweet sparks of a young untainted, unbonded femme especially a sparkling femme they are the sweetest of them all,**" he said to Radon as she moved back scared to bits of this creature. He snatched her from around her throat shocking her.

_Fight Radon fight!_

It was the faint cry of her brother as he was held within Nemesis giving him fuel.

_You are the daughter of a high ranking Decepticon lord fight for your honor as well as ours_ the voice of Starscream said in her CPU

Another voice drifted as well towards her this one far older then others.

_You have the power to fight him my child you have the means all three pieces are in your possession young one the human contains the powers of the Allspark in his pickets. Your brother's body contains the power of Vector Sigma and your father has the Matrix of Leadership use them!_

Radon's optics lit up as she calmed her mind as Nemesis's hands trailed once clawed finger across her chassis.

It as then something burned Nemesis's hands as he was thrown back.

Radon landed on her feet after much training. She stared at her hands as they did nothing. It was then she felt it.

Power

It was not the thing that people crave for…

No

This was not cold power that people use to feel all powerful

No

This power made her feel warm and unafraid as she felt it from her spark.

_Radon_

This voice was far more gentle then the others almost

Motherly

Nemesis Prime got up from his position rage filled his blood red optics as he charged towards Radon.

The F-22 raptor moved out of the way just in time.

But not out of the way of a missile that hit her square in the abdominal area and she went down in a rain of sparks.

_My darling daughter don't give up_

That warm voice filled Radon's processor as a ghostly image appeared in front of her.

"Mother," Radon said

_My darling you are destined to protect this world and those beyond it. Earth is the hope of the Cybertronian Race after many vorns of war._

Time seemed to stop as if everything was put on pause.

"But why? Why Earth?" Radon asked

_Earth though primitive and organic has a life that even we Cybertronians have failed to see in our long vorns of war. In those vorns our world Cybertron has fallen being destroyed from the inside by the very inhabitants that rule it. Humans are young and war with themselves but their bodies replenish their world when they died just like ours used to. In a way humans held respect for their world more then we did. You Radon having been raise by them know this better then any bot. You, your brother and the other Deceptibots have been reborn in a world of organics. In a way you both are bound to this world of life. _

_So what I am asking you is; are you willing to die like your brother to protect it?_

That alone burned in Radon's processor as her mother's warm glow touched her face plates.

"How will I fight the evil that my brother failed to do?" Radon asked

_Your brother and father are both in that monster. You both have given my beloved Starscream the means to fight once again. You have given him hope that he had lost vorns ago in war. Now he is free to be whom he chooses once again…and he knows how to love again. Radon you and Rodan have been given a gift one that will restore balance to all Cybertronians. The symbol you wear proudly on your armor is proof of that,_

Radon looked down at the Deceptibot symbol proudly presented on her right breast plate.

_You also have been blessed to have the power of the one creature that can aid you. You and Rodan and at the moment he is waiting for you to fight back and free him. Use it Radon use the power of the dragon the creature that Earth has created to be its protector. _

With that the image was gone from Radon's processor. She began to get up from where she was on the ground sparking out from the massive wound in her abdominal area. Looking at the damage it broken part of her spark chamber open. Luckily she threw Sam out just in time as the human lay unconscious on the ground. He was fine thanks to the softer organic walls that Unicron proved. Slowly she prodded him with a claw gently.

Sam woke slowly as he got up blood on his face as it dripped down across his head. There was another gash on the back of his head and his leg was at an odd angle.

"Radon!" he said as he rushed to her side.

"I am fine for the bit," she said

Nemesis Prime walked over to the bleeding Radon as Energon pooled around her and Sam had to move away or be killed by the Transformer blood. He was not like Alex or Kekoa who was used to the burns that their skin formed immunity to it. He moved away from the Energon just as Nemesis grabbed onto Radon's head.

**Well my dear it is time to feast** he said Sam could see his fanged mouth dripping with some sort of lubricant as he showed his true form.

Sam shut his eyes hopping for the inevitable as Nemesis Prime came down to devour Radon…only to rear back screaming in pain.

----THUNDERCRACKER-----

"Sir I just breached the main guns and is heading towards the main processor now," said an Autobot Aerialbot named Silverbolt.

"Copy that and may Primus be with you," replied Thundercracker as he veered away from some other defenses that were thrown his way.

"I'll cover him," said Ramjet as he flew after the Aerialbot

"Alright perimeter has been breeched I need two fighters to head towards the breech the rest of you stay with me till we find another one," said Thundercracker.

The others only complied.

----RADON----

Radon slowly rose from where she was on her aft holding her sides. Her optics glowed with a dark crimson fire as she stood up as if blue flames engulfed her she looked up at him with a burning rage.

Sam watched as the scales on Radon's paint began to shift into more realistic scales as her body began to heal itself. Her claws began to grow even more as her mouth parts moved forward to resemble a snout and whisker-like feelers appeared on either side of her supposed snout.

Something scuttled up to Sam and Sam looked down and realized that Scorponok had been awoken by the disappearance of Starscream's spark. The said drone whimpered to Sam as he petted his head.

"We have to do something Scorp," Sam said and Scorponok only nodded before he cocked his head in the direction of a nearby door.

Sam taking the hint was off in the direction of the door with the said drone to help guide him.

Radon seeing as Sam took off with Scorponok faced her enemy with pride in her eyes.

"Ready to die like your brother Deceptibot?" Nemesis said holding out his weapon.

Radon flexed her fingerlike claws as she pulled something out from her arm.

It was the same rod that her grandmother gave her before she first left for the mainland.

Pulling the weapon out she pressed the button on the side and two blades appeared on either side glowing green with light.

The fight was on…

**TBC**


	55. Dragon vs Nemesis

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS OR ANYTHING ELSE EXCPET DECEPTIBOTS AND PLOT KEKOA AND OTHER CHARACTERS ARE FROM THEIR RESPECTED OWNERS LENDARAS, HASBRO/TAKARA**

**THE LOST CHILDREN OF CYBERTRON**

**Chapter 55: Dragon vs. Nemesis**

Radon could feel the power pulsing from where she was as her spark shown brightly as her newly made armor gave her the appearance of someone who is half dragon, half Cybertronian.

The symbols on her wings glowed along with the symbol on her chest. Radon was more then ready for a fight. The lightsaber like sword that Obun had given her was a powerful weapon indeed to have.

Nemesis was the first to charge as he came at Radon his weapon held high. The Deceptibot dodged as she leaped away with a back flip. Charging him while he lifted his heavy weapon she skillfully fought him off.

They fought and dueled for quite sometime each parrying the other's blows. At one point Radon had to go with one side of her pole which turned into a regular lightsaber.

The assault was on.

---THUNDERCRACKER----

"Sir we are in serious need of backup," said an Autobot named Powerglide

"Hate to say it Powerglide but backup will not be joining us we are on our own," replied Thundercracker.

Powerglide nearly gotten hit as he dodged another of the tentacles.

Miles was exhausted having not been used to battle but he kept on going.

"Hey T.C.?" he asked

"Yes," Thundercracker said after firing off another round of laser fire at a bunch of the Unicronian immune system.

"When this is over what will you and the other Cybertronians be doing?" he asked

"I guess we will be living on Earth," Thundercracker replied sadly

"Why? What happened to your own world?" he asked

"Cybertron is gone Miles destroyed by our war long ago. We destroyed our world because of our hatred of each other. We cared more for the destruction of the other sect then in the preservation of our planet. Unlike you humans who will decay and return to the earth to renew it. We Cybertronians have no such luxury our bodies littered the ground and clutter up the once beautiful streets of Cybertron." Again he dodged and Miles took out that thing without flinching.

"So what will you guys do here on Earth?" Miles asked

"Hopefully rebuild what was lost and maybe help you humans in return. Who knows what the future brings if we get out of this alive," Thundercracker replied.

"Well I will tell you one thing I am glad I met you guys," Miles said

That in itself if Thundercracker were human he would have blushed in embarrassment.

"Me too, kid, me too,"

Just then there was an explosion from above as Thundercracker dodged the falling form of something that did not appear like any fighter.

"Protective shield is down! I repeat protective shield is down! This is Silverbolt all shields are down commence attack on main Processing unit!" was the voice that was heard on the comm...

"This is Thundercracker commence attack! All fighters commence attack on main processing unit." With that the blue Decepticon banked and made his attack run with Miles on the weapons depot shooting away anyone that came near.

----SAM---

Scorponok led Sam down the tunnels a bit until Sam fell to the ground exhausted. Scorponok skittered up to him and began to mew for him to get up.

"I can't Scorponok not with Radon in there fighting off that evil alone," He said to the drone.

Scorponok nudged his head at Sam and begged to be petted. Sam replied and petted the drone on his head scared himself and exhausted.

"I don't know what to do Scorponok," he whispered at the drone.

"I am so small I don't know how I will do this? I mean I am just baggage to them and all I will do is get in the way." Sam for the first time since he was in kindergarten started to cry.

As the tears fell Scorponok leaned in to offer some comfort as he to gave a whine of sadness for all that has happened recently. He was frightened that his world is about to die and that the only one left standing to fight them off was one human, a drone and a warrior that can only fight for so long.

It was then that he felt something burning in his hand. He looked down and stared at the scars on his hand from when the Allspark burned him. Yet he had no Allspark power in him that is all he had was scars. He then remembered Bumblebee and Mikaela the times they shared together as well as those of the other Autobots.

He remembered Miles and how he reacted to the discovery of giant Alien Robots from another planet; even his own childhood when he was beaten by Trent or going on make believe camping trips with Miles. Then he remembered all the friends he had and had left because as time went on they grew up and moved on. Now though all his really dear friends and enemies are dying to stop the universe from ending.

Sam just stared at his hands looking at the scars that were made on the part of the Allspark. His memories of when he killed Megatron flashed in his eyes for the first time as well as the words that were said by Nanobite when they took their history lesson of Cybertron.

_The Allspark is the giver of life it was created by the gods long ago before time began. And when that power was abused by all it was sent into space. Not only that but when the femmes were hunted down they took their most precious gift and gave it to the stars. He sacrificed his species way to reproduce to bring peace to the universe and he I mean the Prime of Cybertron. He is the one who holds the second piece of Primus the Matrix of Leadership which is passed down from Autobot to Autobot in hopes of keeping the peace. _

_The third piece is the legendary Vector Sigma the key to giving all Transformers the rights to think and form bodies. When all three keys are combined they become Primus and Primus will reign peace across the galaxy again,_

That was the old saying from Nanobite as Sam looked down at his hands.

"Lost but was found," he stated to himself wiping the tears from his eyes.

Scorponok only rubbed his head gently against Sam and Sam looked down at his hands. Sam then decided that he was not going to cry over it like he normally would. He would face his enemy like he did to Megatron. Getting up he looked at his hands and then at something that caught his eye. It was his hands after all and something in the hand of Starscream. Running up to it Sam found that it was a fragment of the Allspark. As he walked to the body of the fallen Decepticon Lord he also saw another object that began to glow when he approached.

Slowly Sam crawled up to the chest part of Starscream and when he touched the chest there was a click and the plates moved to reveal…

"Is that the Matrix of Leadership?" he said looking at it.

Scorponok whistled next to him and Sam slowly tried to pick up the Matrix but it was too big. After much effort he sighed and sat down not knowing what to do. As soon as he put his hands back on the matrix it began to glow and shrink!

When it was done it was about the size of a hand held video game. Sam held it in his hand along with his scars. When his scars made contact with the matrix they glowed and burned. Wincing Sam held on to the Matrix as he ran over to Rodan's body knowing where Vector Sigma is. Opening it up he saw the shiny gold object with the glowing energy at its tip and Sam picked it up carefully.

As he did he was lifted up by Scorponok who quickly ran back to safety while the combatants fought.

Radon was clearly losing as she reverted back to her original form and was thrown back into the wall. The wound on her side reappeared again and Sam gasped in shock at the sight. Her fangs showed that she was clearly trying to fight back but her already weak reserves were no match for the might of Nemesis.

Sam knew what he must do to help.

----RADON----

Radon was in a lot of pain as she struggled to get up only to be kicked in the face. She fell backwards into the ground as Nemesis Prime came up to her. Placing a clawed foot on her chassis she struggled to get free but Nemesis held her there.

"I think I will enjoy raping you and then feeding on you after all a small amount of taint was all the more delicious to me," he said

Radon continued to struggle to get up her lightsaber already gone out and was knocked far away from the fight. She could not move as her motor systems were down. Try as she might Radon was stuck unable to leave and unable to fight. She turned her head slightly so she can see Sam and Scorponok huddled in the background.

"Don't worry about them they will die soon enough young femme," he said as he grabbed Radon's face plates and lifted her up to his face.

He then bit into her neck and Radon screamed in agony as Nemesis tasted the Energon that flowed into his mouth from Radon's fuel lines. She began to go into convulsions as fuel began to leave her and Sam watched in horror as Radon's struggles began to cease as she started to lose her ability to remain online.

"No!" Sam yelled as he and Scorponok rushed to Radon's aid and he held all three pieces of the Spark of Primus to his chest.

Scorponok with a burst of speed rushed to Radon and attached himself to her back. Running relays to her like he did to Starscream because she did not refit herself like Star. Scorponok held on though and used his own spark as he urged Sam to do the same.

Sam having no spark but having something equivalent called a soul he pressed himself to the drone.

"Please Primus if you are truly on our side you will help us!" Sam called to the three objects his hands, the matrix and the key which was dragged up there by Scorponok.

Even though he does not have the energy of the Allspark in him he could feel the power of the marks that was given begin to form.

"What the hell?" he asked and it was then that he felt something inside of Radon. It was then that he realized something…

_The Allspark fragment!_

Radon had it all this time in her subspace pouch. Sam held onto Radon and begged for something to help her. Energon leaked onto Sam burning him and Scorponok tried to shield him from it but the leaking fluid energy continued to consume him.

"Please let all of us be alive," begged Sam

Radon's spark began to pulse but by then Sam and Scorponok was thrown off from Radon by the clawed hands of Nemesis.

Sam being badly burned was thrown into the wall and agony shot up his body. Scorponok fell right beside him and gave a weak whine before he went offline as well.

Nemesis only stared at them in disgust as he looked down at his prize and realized that all the taint that he placed in her spark was gone.

"Damn fraggers," he said to them but when he turned he noticed a glowing blue ball of energy just beside the human.

Horror struck his face when he realized what it was and that the sparkling was reaching for it with the strength that she had left.

"The spark of Primus! You are not getting that you little slagger!" he said and kicked the sparkling to the side.

Radon flew into the opposite wall as Nemesis walked over to the glowing object which was about the size of a marble to him. It glowed brightly but it also burned him a bit.

"This little piece of scrap is the spark of Primus?" he laughed as he threw it unknowingly into the mouthparts of Radon.

"As if that thing will save the universe," he said

**YOU FOOL!**

That was the only warning from Unicron he had gotten before their was a bright flash of light.

She began to online as Nemesis watched her spark glowing more brightly then ever before. Claws began to form and extend from the already clawed hands making it look like talons. Feet began to repair along with other parts of her body as Radon began to lengthen and grow.

As she began to grow and extend in length she began to change as well. A tail began to form along with wings that made her look more like flesh then metal. Now the scales became full blown skin as the seeker transformed in front of his eyes into the beast of legend.

The winged serpent guardian of light…

_Cybertronian legend states that there are two beings that are not born of Primus. They hold a piece of Primus but they are not born of Primus. They are twin beings both created by another life force out there to protect the universe from evil. _

_The first was the winged serpent whose scales glitter a green color like that of life on organic planets. The flames from its maw could level Cybertronian steel within microseconds leaving nothing not even atoms. Claws that can do massive amounts of damage and wings that can create winds even when there is no atmosphere. Its hide is like that of the stars glittering when shown in the light of the suns of many worlds. _

_The second is the avian of flames a creature created purely of fire but it does not burn. This creature burns with the heart of all suns in the universe it is the creature of life. It burns with eternal light and will arise from its ashes like someone being reborn of the Allspark. _

_When the two are one they can destroy the enemy of all enemies Unicron into a burning ash. When combined with Primus they become the reason why all Cybertron was supposed to shine like a beacon of hope to all. _

_Hence the saying;_

_till all are one…_

Radon had never felt such power before as she looked down at herself seeing as she once again resumed her true dragon form. This time it was not a hologram, but living metal and flesh. It was then something within her wanted out and so she spat it out. It was a glowing ball of energy and that energy was floating in front of her. Radon then shifted back into her original form by the light and felt something stir in her that was powerful.

Without thinking she called forth her lightsaber by bending the air around her.

Looking down she saw Sam and Scorponok out cold on the ground. Sam looked like he was badly burned by Energon and Scorponok was heavily damaged from the throw alone. Looking in the direction of Nemesis she engaged her lightsaber by one side.

"You are not the only one with fancy weapons monster," he said as he activated his own weapon.

Radon stood ready this time as she got into a fighting stance. Nemesis charged her with his weapon ready for action and thirsting for Energon. Since cannons have long since run out they were down to hand to hand combat.

With a clash of blades one of light the other of a dark energy that seemed to feed off of Nemesis they both clashed. Radon somehow regained full strength and fuel to fight back and now she fought in mortal combat with this foe from the darkness of space.

Something rumbled from beneath Radon as the floor started to crack as she and Nemesis moved away from the bodies.

---THUNDERCRACKER---

To say that the main central processor and power core was acting on separate defensive systems was something that Thundercracker had not counted on. As they raced into the interior of the Central Processing Unit to find the power core which was in Unicron they had to avoid and further traps. It was like going from one world to the next as they entered the main power chamber. This was not where the spark was located but it was the main body of power other then the spark. Once it was destroyed then the rest lies with Starscream's Team.

As they neared the power core they could see it in a massive room.

"Holy shit this looks like something out of Star Wars," said Miles as the squadron or what's left of it gathered around Thundercracker.

"All right femmes this is it!" yelled a rather exhausted Jetfire.

"Yep this is it are we ready to rock!" said Skywarp

"All right for the freedom of all," said Silverbolt as they all aimed for the tower sending that out first and then the couplings that held it in place.

Thundercracker sent some well placed sonic booms into the main glass the separated the power from each other.

He then let loose his most heavily displaced armaments along with the others. As they did this there was a massive explosion as the power core collapsed.

"Let's get the slag out of here!" yelled Skywarp

Thundercracker took the lead as a group of fighters came into view and none of them are friendly.

"Ok femmes time to bail," said Jetfire as they all exited the chamber.

Exiting proved to be easier then going in with all the mess they made in getting here. The trail of bodies and broken parts was the trail they needed to get out. Thundercracker being squad leader led the way as flames came right at them. Skywarp then broke first in front of T.C. while Jetfire came side to side. The larger Autobots gotten in front when some of the fighters got in the way and began to clear a path.

Thundercracker then turned tail and began to go down another tunnel.

"T.C. WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" shouted Skywarp

"I have a feeling that Starscream is going to need my help," Thundercracker said

Skywarp then suddenly appeared next to him, "You are not going without me," he said

"What about us?" said the rest of the squad.

"I will accompany you as well the rest of you get out of here and report the mission success," Jetfire said as they veered off to their own devices.

"I just hope they are still alive," said Miles worried about Sam.

"I hope they are kid, I sure hope so,"

TBC

**Sorry chapter was getting too long **


	56. Power of Primus

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS OR ANYTHING ELSE EXCPET DECEPTIBOTS AND PLOT KEKOA AND OTHER CHARACTERS ARE FROM THEIR RESPECTED OWNERS LENDARAS, HASBRO/TAKARA**

**THE LOST CHILDREN OF CYBERTRON**

**Chapter 56: The Power of Primus and the Spirit of a People**

---THUNDERCRACKER---

The race out of the bowels of Unicron was very difficult to say the least as Thundercracker could tell you. As he, Skywarp and Jetfire raced through the tunnels following the signal Starscream was transmitting the could feel the power that was coming from something that was deep within that area. It was not the evil malignant presence that they always felt since they entered Unicron.

It was the light of hope and of peace and warmth.

Thundercracker knew that is where he had to go towards the light.

The others followed as he took lead and followed the trail of the light.

----RADON----

The floor shook but held as the sounds of distant explosions rocked the foundation.

"What is happening my lord?" asked Nemesis

**They have destroyed my Central Processor Unit protect my spark at all costs** was the order given by Unicron suddenly afraid.

Radon rose from where she was and looking at her clawed hands after her transformed state she swiped her claws out.

The wind that came from them knocked Nemesis into the wall as she changed into her robot form. It was the same as her normal form expect that her scales now look like real skin and shown with a light that was never seen before.

Summoning water from the air Radon unleashed a whip of it in Nemesis's face. The light she realized is the power of Primus in her as she rushed for Nemesis and holding the spark in her hand punched the monster in the face.

Nemesis went down hard as Radon adjusted her self before flipping over onto him and began to pummel him.

"This is for my mother *punch*"

*kick* "this is for my father,"

She then kneed him in the face before she was thrown off. Using her blades she deflected a blow from him. Opening her lightsaber she made it block a blow from him and cut off his arm.

Already the lights of the many different sparks that he had taken began to drift off from him.

Radon rose again and extended the staff form of her lightsaber and when Nemesis tried to use dark power on her she twisted it around her staff of light and sent it back. Using his only hand Nemesis stopped the blow from happening. The darkness dissipated as Radon rose and met him blow for blow as the fight continued. He tried to escape to protect his master but Radon infused with the light of Primus stopped him just in time.

Again she cut off his arm and more sparks flew this time two different sparks emerged but Radon was too engaged in battle to notice.

Those two sparks flew towards the bodies lying on the ground. One towards Starscream the other Rodan and as they began to light up the bodies to their familiar paint jobs the light that was in Radon filtered to them.

_I am Primus and I make you and your children my avatars of light_

As that was said there was a change in both of them.

Radon had been thrown into the wall this time by a powerful force.

_**Master I can't fight this one she is too powerful**_ Nemesis begged

**Combine with me and together we can end this**

It was then that he dark powers of Unicron filtered through to Nemesis transforming him and healing him. Limbs regenerated and his armor became more refined since now Unicron's spark combined with his.

As they grew and became far more powerful with one swing of mighty arms Radon was pinned and trapped within the confines of that monster's claws.

Just as Nemesis was about to deliver the final blow a large flaming object hit him with a screech.

Screaming in pain from the hit he reeled back as said object's touch was very painful. Holding his clawed hand to his face Nemesis Prime could see the leaking Energon there as he looked at what hit him. The screeching thing came again followed by another one this one not as bright. He could make out the outline of a bird both of them were birds. He blasted them with dark energy but hey moved out of his way with ease.

A dark green blur met him head on as that reptilian brat hit him.

---SAM---

Sam stirred to the sounds of someone or something screeching. As he opened his eyes he spotted a flaming bird just hovering there in space as if it was in an anime of sorts. Surprised he could make out the form of a phoenix fighting alongside a rather large dragon. Scorponok skittered next to him weakly and offered him some support. It was then that Sam felt something holding him as it lifted both him and Scorponok.

Starscream held on to both Sam and Scorponok.

"It is alright Sam I got you both," he said as gently as possible.

"Starscream!? I thought you were dead?" Sam said

"I was but Radon saved me and her brother," He said as he placed Scorponok back where he belongs and Sam in his cockpit.

"What about them?" asked Sam

"They will be fine their destiny has finally come or so I was told." He said mysteriously as he transformed into a modified version of a falcon beast-mode.

Sam could see the wounds that were inflicted on the Decepticon Leader as Energon leaked from the said gashes and his spark chamber was still exposed.

As they were racing away from the fight Sam could not help but worry. His worry was dashed as Starscream's hub picked up something.

"What is that?" asked Sam pointing to the beeping light.

"Hold on a sec," was the reply

"_This is Starscream answer immediately or be shot down," _he said in Cybertronian

"_Starscream? Thank Primus you are alright," _it was the voice of Thundercracker that came through.

"_Alright my aft I am in need of a Medic but the twins are left to fight off Nemesis Prime," _said Starscream

"_Nemesis! The one that was said to take on the form of the Prime and use that to feed off his followers," _Jetfire this time broke in.

"_The very same," _Starscream said and it was then that both Skywarp and Thundercracker appeared with Jetfire.

They both looked at the scared human in Starscream's hands as Jetfire took him and transformed into his shuttle mode. Sam was met with warmth as the oxygen was generated into the room allowing him to remove his helmet and sigh in relief.

Starscream turned to them as they looked at the fight.

"Go take Sam I will stay here and help my children," he said

"But 'Screamer," said Skywarp but Starscream held up his clawed hand.

"You were given your orders 'Warp do as I say and maybe we can live through this," he said as he began to walk further down back the way he came.

Skywarp made to follow but Thundercracker held him in place.

"Jetfire we are leaving," he said and the shuttle turned and left along with a reluctant Thundercracker and Miles and Skywarp followed also.

As they left down the hallway Starscream turned his attention to his children. His spark filled with worry as they fought off Nemesis Prime. He then turned and headed towards the direction of Unicron's spark. Or what he thought was Unicron's spark.

---MEANWHILE---

Rodan struck with another fiery mark as he sunk his flaming talons into the form of Nemesis Prime. Nemesis swung one of his fists only to have it caught in the claws of a emerald dragon as Radon swung her back legs out and flung the monster into the wall.

Transforming both brother and sister faced their enemy head on as they exchanged blow for blow. Each with their own form of Martial Arts that both executed with practiced ease as both Deceptibot and Unicronian monster fought off.

---STARSCREAM---

When Starscream reached the chamber he found to his horror that the spark of Unicron was empty. Instead of the dark glow of his spark this chamber was empty. As he moved around he sensed no evil none at all. It was all then made clear as he turned towards the distant sounds of fighting.

_That monster placed his spark in Nemesis!_ He realized

Nemesis Prime was his last defense and also where he kept his spark incase of emergencies. The monster that consumed whole worlds now resides in Nemesis Prime and thus the realization of his creation was made apparent.

Starscream rushed back towards the fighting mechs and saw when he emerged the forms of his children fighting off such a monster.

---DECEPTIBOTS---

Radon and Rodan held their own against this monster and saw that all three of them were weakening. Nemesis Prime was indeed weakening for Energon dripped from massive wounds on his front and sides as well as his back. His power to regenerate was proven to be futile as Rodan's fiery attacks burned away the things needed to replenish those wounds. Radon's own flame and lightsaber did not help either. Both had been infused with some sort of power that Unicron could not fight against and it was then that he realized something.

That light was the power of Primus.

Even the Decepticon lord that stood in the doorway was infused with that power as he saw Starscream enter the room once more.

"Unicron's spark is inside Nemesis!" he yelled to his two children.

_**So they have figured it out**_

He fought even harder now as the two children tried to keep him off his toes. They grew tired as well but he was not deterred he is after all a god. As he turned he noticed that Starscream is the weak point. Taking this in stride he attacked the seeker hoping to kill him and extinguishing his spark before he could come back again.

As he raced towards the seeker he failed to see the tail that came at him till it was too late.

Starscream was armed and he was not armed with his usual weapons.

The weapon he held was like a chain something from another person perhaps.

As he came near he felt a fist enter his face and flew backwards into the waiting swords of both his children. He felt two pinpricks of light enter his body and felt with all hope his life begin to fade. A massive clawed hand came through his chassis and ripped open his spark chamber yanking his spark also Unicron's spark out of it. When it pulled back the black form that was Nemesis Prime faded into nothing but ash.

Radon held Unicron's spark in her hands watching its dark glow in her claws.

"Destroy it with the Power of Primus," Starscream said as he ran up to them.

"How do we do that?" asked Rodan

"Let go and hold each of my hand both of you," he said and they did as they were told.

The dark spark began to drift towards the ground to be integrated again his being but was stopped by a field of sorts. All three held each other's hands as Starscream recited an old poem that he read next to all three artifacts years ago.

_Years ago the three pieces of Primus had been separated and each had a part of an ancient Poem attached to each. Now if one could figure out each of the said poems parts in order; then the full power of Primus was said to come out in the darkest hour and vanquish Unicron once and for all. _

Starscream took a fresh breath through his intakes.

"_Through order and chaos,_

_Sun and moons of the cosmos_

_Across time and space_

_Sparks of old and young come as one_

_Sparks of all types come together_

_Come as one to become the one_

_Become as light to our darkest hour_

_Be hope and love through hate and anger_

_Calm our pain and our sorrows_

_Till all are one in Primus's name _

_Till all are one in the name of the One"_

The light from all three began to glow as a sparkling light emerged from all three beings and came together to form a brilliant spark. It shown with an intensity that was equal to a star. Drifting lower it collided with the spark of Unicron and after a flash of light vanished.

When it did vanish all three was in their original forms. Looking at each one of them Starscream can see the damages on all three of them had reappeared once again and all three are very severe almost fatal.

It was then that the ground began to shake and collapse.

"What is happening?" asked Rodan

"Without the spark of Unicron the whole place is going down," said Starscream as he picked up his now unconscious daughter. Radon had sustained the most wounds as she lost quite a bit of Energon.

Starscream could feel Scorponok's concern for her as he held her close. They began to race through the corridors unable to transform at a time like this.

It took some time but Starscream's own energy reserves began to slow as he and Rodan stopped to rest. They were completely out of energy and Radon was unable to get up and transform. Scooting closer to his father Rodan held his dad while Starscream held his son. His son Rodan held onto Starscream and had to ask out of curiosity.

"Um Dad?" he asked

"hmm," was the reply that Starscream gave Rodan as he held his sister closer.

"If we were activated on Cybertron what would our names be?" he asked

Starscream was silent as he noticed points of light begin to appear before him as the place collapsed further.

"Are those sparks?" he asked his son.

Rodan having been annoyed at the avoidance of the question turned to see the different points of light slide around to nothing. They were about the size of a fist if anyone had anything to go with it. Rodan held out one hand and a ball of light landed in it as if in greeting and then flew on. Starscream held his son close as the place continued to crumble.

"Dad," Rodan said

"Yes son," asked Starscream

"Radon and I are glad to meet you," he said as he laid his head down on his shoulders his fuel already too low for anything.

Starscream stared sadly at his son knowing that all three of them would join Moonshadow in the well of Allsparks. He hugged is son with his free arm while holding Radon with the other.

"I am glad to meet you too my phoenix and my dragon. You both are my ultimate gifts." He said smiling softly at them.

As he felt an Energon tear go down his cheek he felt a ball of light caress his form. Looking up he saw a ghostly image he thought he will never see again. It was of a silvery mech that was very familiar one that he thought he was serving in the Decepticon army long before the war began.

"Lord Megatron," Starscream said

The silvery mech looked at him and his children and another appeared beside him this one human. In fact Starscream recognized her immediately,

"Lady Obun!" he said surprised to see her image here

There were others as well others who had died recently including some of the Deceptibots and soldiers that fought on Earth.

"Are we to join you all?" Starscream asked

_**No**_was the reply and Starscream looked up startled at the sound of someone's deep voice.

He was looking at a ghostly image of a noble transformer standing over him his figure having brought many transformers to their knees at he sight of his creator.

"Primus," Starscream said but he was holding on to the sparklings so he could not kneel properly.

The ghostly form looked down at Starscream and caressed his face like a father would.

_**My creation you have done well in creating these two. You have brought together the three that would be part of me,**_he said and with that all three objects appeared again. Well all three minus the Allspark.

_**The Allspark has been destroyed to end a war that has ravaged my children for eons. You Starscream and your prodigy had done the impossible. You had created a link between the two warring factions and have united Cybertron at last**_ said Primus

"But sir pardon me for being rude but Cybertron is gone without the Allspark life can't be restored," Starscream stated

_**No it can't; but it still exists in you**_ Primus replied

"Sir,"

_**Cybertron is just a shell of myself it will live as long as you remember it within you. Earth has taken you in and taught you things that you have not yet understood till now. Though organic in nature the planet is a great teacher. Each organic life form fights to live just as Cybertronian kind fought to preserve their right to freedom or conquest. This planet is full of struggling souls and still they fight on knowing that one day they will life fulfilling lives. They constantly struggle to live the next day knowing that something will happen that would end their lives so meaninglessly. We on the other hand can live a very long time while they live short lives. **_

_**Now Starscream you understand this now that you have lived amongst them for sometime. Do you understand now what I am telling you**_

Now Starscream looked up at the figure and nodded.

_**Then know this you have done well and will make a fantastic ruler amongst the Decepticons and one day Rodan and Radon will fill your shoes as well. Both are neither tribe or nation, but are willing to put their all into obtaining a goal that all can share. As a parting gift I want you to live Starscream if not for yourself then for your children. Go now my falcon fly free…**_

With that Starscream felt himself grow powerful again as his form shifted and metallic wings came from his arms and hands as his from became that of a Cyber-falcon.

---MEANWHILE----

Thundercracker, Skywarp and Jetfire raced through the blazing form that was exploding all around them. When they blasted their way out of Unicron's shell and towards the earth with the rest of the fleet they worried about Starscream. That worry was soon changed to horror as they escaped the Planet sized Transformer and he blew like a supernova.

Both brothers stared in horror at the sight of a brother being gone forever. That is until they saw a small silver form streaking towards them on silver wings. In his talons are the prone forms of Radon and Rodan as it swooped into the shockwave.

All three could hear the cry of the falcon as it steered past them. Thundercracker was the first to follow along with the other two. What was unique about this falcon was the fact that its metallic feathers moved as if there was wind in them. All four of them headed towards the planet's surface with those who were already out of range heading there themselves. They surrounded the falcon in formation allowing it passage to the planet.

As he entered the atmosphere he flapped his wings as he stayed within the edge of the atmosphere while others raced to the ground. Starscream soared above the clouds as he gently lowered himself to the planet and for the first time saw it from a different point of view.

When finally the needs of his children came back to him he dipped his wings and dropped lower to the waiting hands of the medics who took them, and him when his form returned to normal. All he knew right now was that it if finally over and that he can at last live in peace.

TBC


	57. Celebrating the End

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS OR ANYTHING ELSE EXCPET DECEPTIBOTS AND PLOT KEKOA AND OTHER CHARACTERS ARE FROM THEIR RESPECTED OWNERS LENDARAS, HASBRO/TAKARA**

**THE LOST CHILDREN OF CYBERTRON**

**Chapter 57: Celebrating the end**

Optics opened to the bright lights of the medical bay as Radon looked around her. The smiling face of Alex was all the more welcoming.

"How are you feeling?" she asked

"Like crap," was the reply

"Well that is what you get for taking on a super villain," she said with a smile as she finished some repairs onto Radon's armor.

"How is Rodan and dad?" asked Radon

"Rodan has been up for the past three days," replied Alex as she finished

"How long was I out?" Radon asked

"Well you have been out for about three weeks," Alex replied

"THREE WEEKS!" Was Radon's reponse

"Yep, we nearly lost you there for a while. Sonic was killed but I brought him back in time and there is also Kyouji whom I can't bring back with a calling of the spark. His body was destroyed so he is with grandma now," Alex said sadly.

Radon felt an Energon tear leave her face and Alex wiped it away with her finger.

"Hey don't be sad at least he fought for a good cause," she said and Radon smiled at that.

"Hey so how does it feel to be a hero?" Alex asked

"I feel like I could take on the universe…wait I'm a hero?" she said

"Well yea! You save not only Rodan and Starscream's lives but the entire universe," Alex said

"But how Rodan and Starscream were with me when I fought?" she said

"Yea that is because you saved their sparks from being completely consumed by Nemesis. You called them back to fight Radon you saved them," she said laying her small hand within the clawed hand of Radon's.

"So that makes me a hero?" she said

"Yep, as grandma said, 'Fear is what drives one to do great things most of the time terrible, but when you use that fear to protect the ones you love with a clear mind then that is what makes one great," Alex then kissed the sparkling across the face plate.

"You get some rest and hopefully you can come out for the celebration if Ratchet clears you." With that she got up and left.

---OUTSIDE THE BASE---

The light of the mid-afternoon sun played as a group of mechs played a game of basketball with the humans watching. Bumblebee bounced the ball with Titan blocking arms spread out wide. The beastbot was the whole time in the ocean leading the navy during the battle and only suffered some nasty wounds. Yet he managed to come out on top. Right now he was playing basketball blocking Bumblebee from scoring.

He had stolen the ball from Bumblebee and raced down the large Transformer sized court that was built for their size and scored a hit in the hoop. Arcee managed to steal the ball from Titan before he could score again and ran down the court again with Bumblebee and Jazz running interference. As they ran down the court to cover Arcee, Elita-One stolen the ball and passed it to Barricade who ran down the court only to have Soundwave steal it back.

He ran down the court and tossed it scoring a hit.

People cheered them on as the game went on. All the while Optimus watched with Starscream and some of the world leaders at their side (the ones who are surviving). Some laughed at the antics Jazz and Bumblebee seemed to be giving Barricade who responded with some rather provocative gestures. Slapping a hand to his face Optimus groaned while Secretary Keller laughed.

"Well I say that it has been fun watching them," he said

"Yes it was," was the reply from Optimus

"Well at least we can get along long enough for a game of basketball," Starscream said smiling

"How is Goliath doing?" he asked Ratchet who stood on the other side of Starscream.

"Goliath will be fine Alex is a wonderful medic and was able to save Skyfire in the end." Ratchet said

"So how many has that human saved?" was the question

"Not many considering by the time she got to a bunch of them they were already gone like Cliffjumper and Terrorsaur," Ratchet replied

"I guess you can't save everyone," said Starscream looking down and remembering.

"Hey don't look so bad buddy at least we can begin anew," said the voice of Jetfire who still ore some battle welds but he was still as jovial as ever.

"Well at least we can celebrate now how the Earth had won its freedom, and showed us that even the simplest things struggle. We just had to learn how to face them," Optimus said

"It is just as you said, 'Freedom is the right of all sentient beings," Ratchet said smiling

It was then that the comm. for Ratchet opened and he placed his fingers to his temple and smiled when it ended.

"Well it seems as if Radon is finally awake," he said and they all beamed at that.

---A FEW DAYS LATER---

As the sun sets on another day in the Nevada desert other things have been going on namely the preparation for the celebration to come. Already a grand parade was underway as the humans went all out with their Cybertronian companions in decorating for the morning after. Sam was having the time of his life with Mikaela and Miles decorating Bumblebee with all sorts of things. The main thing was placing the new paint on his armor where it was chipped off in battle and buffing him up.

Right beside him Barricade was already buffed up and wearing some sort of decorations on his part since he is to provide Police escort. Prowl looked just as buffed up as Barricade with Zenith right beside him his Deceptibot symbol shining brightly. Both Bumblebee and Barricade had gotten their symbols repainted and polished. Frenzy was rushing this way and that getting things done as well as putting some finishing touches on Barricade.

"Man do humans do this all the time?" grumbled a very reluctant Hotshot a young Autobot who was just as yellow as Bumblebee but got himself repainted sky blue.

"Yep just look at Sunstreaker," the young Autobot said pointing to Sunstreaker who was admiring himself in a mirror.

That is until a bucket of something slimy met his head and dripped down his body. The sound of a very familiar laughter filled the rafters as small clicking noises could be heard.

"Sounds like Scrappy, Skeeter and Rumble are at it again," said Frenzy as he came with some Energon for the bots and some food for the humans.

"I don't think that is Rumble this time," said Zenith as he narrowed his optics.

"Who do you think it is?" asked Sam

"SONIC! STITCH! SCRAPPY, SKEETER GET DOWN HERE NOW!" he bellowed with surprising clarity.

There was a banging sound as all four Deceptibots fell through and looked up at Zenith with sheepish expressions. Looking smug Zenith turned to his friends and smirked evilly.

----THAT EVENING---

The sounds of the parade echoed across the now restored city. Thanks to the Cybertronians the human cities have been rebuilt at a faster rate then what normally would have been done. Already entertainers and musicians played across the way of Washington D.C.. Already balloons and confetti was being dropped as the many participants marched down the streets. Barricade and Bumblebee felt a little out of place while Jazz showed off by doing various tricks in both his Alt-mode and his bot form.

Optimus stood at the podium with the many leaders along with Starscream. They had their chiefs of staff with them each standing at attention. Many civilians cheered them on as the Deceptibots decided to do something fun with their march. It was all Kekoa's idea as he and the others danced till they got to the main stairs of the new capital.

Together Starscream, Optimus and the President of the United Nations stood holding the new Matrix which as been fashioned with pieces of Vector Sigma's key and the Allspark. This was the Matrix of Primus as it was held up by everyone on the leaders.

"Greetings all, man, woman, mech, femme, young and old. We gather here this day to celebrate the coming of a great victory for us," said the President as he took the podium.

"We come here not as two different worlds or different nations or factions. No today we come here to celebrate a day of victory, a day where all who are different came together as one. We came here to celebrate the unity of two different planets and to strive to better ourselves and honor those who have sacrificed themselves this day. As you all know 200 years ago the United States of America has fought for its independence here on this very soil. The lives of thousands were spilled this day. Yet other nations remember that day very well…it was a day that all different people whether they are black, white, rich or poor have taken up arms and declared their independence against a tyrant at the time. When they earned their independence they created a nation that was fought for time and time again its freedom and is equality amongst all races.

Today more then two hundred years later we celebrate another day of independence. This one is not from tyranny or oppression. This one was from annihilation…the annihilation of not one world but two. This is the rebirth of two worlds both of which has fought hard and long for the day that they can safely say to their children, 'Freedom is the right of all Sentient Beings,' and it was this saying that two worlds fought for their right to live. Our friends from the stars; the Transformers have come to us bringing their war, not knowing that it was here that what they fought for was destroyed thus ending a war that ravaged their planet for centuries. It was here on Earth that the Transformers realized their mistakes and try to rectify them. It was here on Earth our world that they have found peace, and have sought peace with us by living amongst us. By doing this they have shared things that we could not have dreamed of.

They have shared their world with a race that constantly wars with itself over petty things, over important things. We as a race, as humans are still young in the universe…but we have endured a lot in the time it took for us to discover the wheel. We have faced the challenges that many go through to strive and accomplish something that we have done. So this day our friends let us know that this day we have learned that we are not alone in the Universe. We are in fact part of many races that have come together to make a whole. It does not matter what language we speak or what country we come from or what planet we hailed from. Let us know that this day we as a people are here to celebrate our independence day!" he said

When he was done the world cheered as that message was translated into many languages across the globe to all survivors. Everyone cheered as they heard that speech and wanted to dance around their fires or in the streets of ruined cities made new again.

"Now that we have done the impossible we can once again renew our towns and rebuild what was lost. We can rebuild what was taken from us and give back to those who sacrificed themselves that day. And for that we like to give a symbol of our thanks to those who have fought for our freedom. Especially those who made it possible." He said

Reaching into a box that was made from diamonds Optimus pulled out a bright crystal medal and held it out to Starscream.

"High Lord Protector Starscream as the new leader of the Decepticons your courage and wisdom has led your people to redemption and atonement for past sins caused by war. This crystal medal from the city of Crystal City Cybertron; is our symbol of that courage and wisdom that you executed on the battle field in our time of need." With that he placed it on the neck of Starscream and all the Decepticons bowed in respect for their new leader.

"To the Deceptibots who have guarded earth long before we came here with our war and their human companions the Pakele family we give our thanks and this as a symbol of our gratitude."

With that a statue was dropped of a white eagle surrounded by a dragon and a phoenix and various other animals.

"For the courage of defending our world from evil," he said

Sam walked up just as the president gave him a medal,

"Samuel Witwicky your family will be remembered as the ones who started it all when your great grandfather made that trip into the Arctic Circle nearly a hundred years before. Now you young Samuel had done the work your grandfather would have been proud of. That work is to end the war of the stars and free the people of Cybertron from their hatred and uniting our two species indefinitely," with that he gave Sam a crystal medal along with Mikaela and Miles. After repeating the same speech only slightly altered for the two of them.

As for the Pakele family they did the same as they did with the Deceptibots.

Just as the ceremony started to wind down and the others started to get their awards it was Kekoa with Barricade shouted to the others.

"DECEPTIBOTS EXECUTE FLYING KICK!"

The Deceptibots stood up proud with staffs in hand and as one they executed a move that involves spinning their staffs at once. They then spun around and swung their staffs into the ground then balanced on their said staffs and executed a classic Kung Fu move. When they landed they got into ready fighting positions with an ending like…

"HYAH!"

----THAT NIGHT---

As the celebratory fires went Scrappy decided to do something about lighting things up more.

The little Deceptibot got onto the table and ran towards the fire and when he landed on the ground he began to dance. Laughing he started to dance while singing the Ewok celebration song.

Soon the others joined in while Scorponok played with someone's decorations. He was the first to join as Scrappy and then Skeeter jumped onto his head.

It was then that Sonic transformed into his radio form and began to play some other songs. While the songs were playing and everyone was celebrating the whole future started to look bright for everyone especially a green seeker as she danced to, "We're the Jetsons Rap,"

Far above the planet amongst the stars a single star shown brightly too as it celebrated its victory over evil.

The future looks bright for the Deceptibots lets hope it lasts.

---THE END----

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME!"

A very angry ex-Sector Seven agent named Simmons is busy cleaning waste at a nearby waste treatment plant for both humans and Cybertronians. His face covered in grime and his hands and legs chained with strong alloys so he can't cut his way out. He is sentenced to life cleaning crap off the ground…well that is what he gets for messing with a bunch of sparklings.

END

**Whoa that was one long ass story! Well it is now over and I enjoyed the year that I wrote this and all the people who reviewed thank you all! **

**AND MAHALO**

**blackdragon**


End file.
